Kung fu elemental 2
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Secuela de "Kung fu Elemental" una serie de aventuras de Po convertido en el guerrero Dragón con poderes elementales, amor, drama y demás en sus nuevas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo "el viaje por la princesa"**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Po derroto a Tai Lung y se unió a la gema del dragón, durante días Po estuvo buscando la forma de quitarse el brazalete del brazo derecho pero no podía era como si estuviera pegado a el, al principio cuando sudaba le picaba pero con el tiempo el brazalete formo parte de el así que decidio aprender a vivir con el con el, los días pasaron rápido mucho ya conocían la historia del Guerrero Dragón y los cinco furiosos, las fans que Po tenía se incrementaron mas de lo normal no podía ir a ver a su padre sin que una fan ya fuera cabra, coneja, loba o felina se le acercara para pedirle un autógrafo o una cita, los autógrafos o platicas los manejaba bien pero las citas no tanto, no tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas así que solo las rechazaba de forma gentil, pero aveces seguían insistiendo, ciertas maestras también sentían celos por las fanáticas locas que llegaban a intentar conquistar a Po, por su parte Víbora ya sabía como acercarse a Po por sus encantos femeninos naturales, Tigresa tenía problemas todavía así que decidio hacer una pequeña travesura, cuando Shifu salió del salón de los héroes ella se metió y busco la piedra de transformación para convertirse en una coneja blanca que usaba un traje rosado y se fue rumbo al valle.

Mientras Po estaba corriendo por el palacio de Jade con unas pesas en las muñecas y tobillos, estas pesas eran de color verde oscuro, Po iba corriendo seguido de Mono el cual se columpiaba entre los arboles sin mucho esfuerzo.

Vamos amigo solo son unos metros mas tu puedes -dijo Mono sonriendo mientras Po solo se veia cansado- yo se que soy mas rápido que tu -se burlo-

Lo queme falta de velocidad lo compenso con resistencia -dijo Po entre respiraciones agitadas- para ti es fácil tu puedes volar con tus poderes

Si pero tambien me entreno usando los arboles -Mono se sujeto con la cola de la rama de un árbol y comenzo a hacer flexiones con la cola- envidia?

Solo espero que no te caigas y te rompas el craneo -dijo Po con un gran sarcasmo y burla-

Quieres saber algo interesante sobre los cráneos? No sirven para tomar sopa -dijo Mono sonriendo y Po lo vio raro mientras corría-

Lo que me asusta es de como podrías saber eso -dijo Po corriendo mientras Mono solo se iba balanceando pero a su lado vio a Tigresa convertida en la coneja, Tigresa estaba viendo como Po corría y lanzaba golpes al aire estirando los músculos, ella estaba maravillada mientras que Mono se quedo embobado mirándola era hermosa, un pelaje blanco claro unos ojos color rubí y una buena figura que no se parecía a nada a las conejas del valle ya que el traje que usaba le resaltaba el cuerpo muy bien, tambien tenia las orejas sujetadas por una coleta- Mono cuidado con el árbol!

EH?! -Mono no se fijo y termino estrellandoce con el árbol de cara incrustando su figura en el tronco- No me dolió -uso una voz forzada y cayo de espaldas al suelo-

Que te paso? no que eras un gran escalador? jeje -dijo Po con burla ayudándolo a levantarse, Mono se levantó rápido y busco a Tigresa la cual ya se iba en forma de pequeños pasos- eh? Mono estas bien?

Disculpe señorita se le ofrecía algo? -Mono siguió a Tigresa con forma de coneja mientras ella solo se volteo a verlo- mi amigo y yo solo estabamos entrenando me llamo Mono cualquier necesidad o dificultad que tenga yo la ayudare sin problemas -alzo el pecho orgulloso mientras Tigresa solo lo vio con fastidio _"genial solo me detengo a ver a mi panda entrenar un poco y me acosa este costal de pulgas"_ pensó con sarcasmo-

En realidad solo iba al valle a comprar cosas para mi cuando vi a tu gran y fornido amigo entrenar -dijo Tigresa usando una voz suave y melodiosa, puso algo de picardía en su tono al ver a Po el cual estaba solo usando su pantalón mostrando todo su abdomen marcado y con cicatrices, Po solo estaba saludando con la mano y busco un tronco que romper a golpes-

Bueno el podra ser muy musculoso pero yo puedo volar -dijo Mono sonriendo acercandose a ella- si quieres te puedo llevar a dar una vuelta por el valle -Tigresa solo soplo el aire en su boca se estaba comenzando a enojar con el-

Oye Mono me podrías ayudar a quitarme los brazaletes? pesan mucho -dijo Po quitándose una de los tobillos- hola señorita

Hola panda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po- dime panda que clase de ejercicio haces?

Solo corría un poco para calentarme pero use tanto peso que me canse -dijo Po sonriendo y Mono le ayudo a quitarse las pesas de los tobillos- Me llamo Po y creo que ya conoce a Mono

Un gusto Po yo soy -Tigresa se quedo pensando un nombre que no la delatara- Tiara y soy nueva por el valle de la paz me preguntaba si me mostrarías el valle? -Po iba a hablar pero Mono se adelanto-

Con gusto te lo enseñaremos Tiara -dijo Mono sonriendo mientras que Tigresa solo puso mueca de desagrado-

Oye Mono estará bien que los acompañe un rato debo pasar a ver a mi padre -dijo Po sonriendo, eso puso feliz a Tigresa- bueno vamos -los tres caminaron por todo el valle, Mono le decia a Tiara sobre las cosas importantes pero ella solo tenia ojos para Po, en un momento pasaron por donde había rollos con algunos títulos para chicas como maquillajes y demás Tigresa lo pensó un poco y decidio acercarse para ver-

Po te molestaría si veo esos rollos? -dijo Tiara nerviosas era la primera vez que los veia y no sabía que decir o hacer-

Por mi no hay problema son cosas de chicas -dijo Po sonriendo y Tiara se acerco a los rollos para ver uno que "como enamorar a un macho" _"bien Víbora estaremos parejas después de que lea este rollo y pase tiempo de calidad con Po"_ pensó sonriendo y compro el rollo-

Lamento el desvió es que me interesaba este rollo -dijo Tiara sonriendo, Mono solo la veia con gran amor- y bien Po me contarías mas sobre ti? -eso hizo que Mono se destrozara como un cristal-

Bueno que tal si vamos al restaurante de mi padre a comer y hablamos mas tranquilos los tres -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso viendo como Mono tenia una mirada perdida y triste-

Si ya tengo mucha hambre -dijo Tiara sonriendo, Po los guío por donde pasaban en frente de la gente y los saludaba, algunos niños usaban muñecos gritando algunas técnicas de Po, eso le causo gracia a Tigresa, Po se topo a una pequeña conejita que le pidió que la cargara un rato, Po se enterneció y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola con sus mama que estaba en el restaurante del señor Ping, Tigresa no podía estar mas enternecida igual que Mono-

El tiene carisma natural para los niños -dijo Mono sonriendo y siguió caminando-

Si creo que sería un buen padre algún día -dijo Tiara sonriendo sonrojada, mientras Mono solo la vio con cara de tristeza como la de un perrito o en su caso un chango regañado- bueno Mono yo tengo hambre vamos -avanzo dejando a Mono como una piedra- veo que te respetan mucho aqui

Si a menudo viajaba casando ladrones para cobrar las recompensas que daban por ellos y la gente me comenzo a respetar -dijo Po sonriendo Tigresa se quedo sorprendida, no sabía que Po se ganaba la vida como casa recompensas-

Eras un casa recompensas? Debió ser muy difícil hacer todo eso tu solo -dijo Tiara con algo de preocupación-

Si me dejo muchas cicatrices pero siempre salía victorioso -dijo Po sonriendo y se fue a ver a su padre dejando a Tigresa sorprendida solo cuando lo dijo recordó que había visto a Po sin su camisa muchas veces y todas esas veces vio las cicatrices que tenia por el cuerpo se asusto por el su vida debió estar llena de riesgos- si quieres busca asiento yo...oye y Mono? -vieron a la puerta solo para ver a Mono casi decaído pero con un ramo de flores- ahora que hará?

Tiara te traje esta rosas por que me pareces muy linda -dijo Mono sonriendo nervioso-

E a gracias Mono -dijo Tiara nerviosa nadie la había dado flores por que siempre le temían fue un buen detalle de un amigo pero se sentía algo incomoda de que fuera Mono el que se las diera, solo las tomo- fue un buen detalle -Mono sonrio orgulloso de si mismo- bueno que tal si nos sentamos a comer?

Me parece una buena idea -dijo Mono sonriendo, Po fue a saludar a su padre y después regreso con Mono y Tigresa en la mesa, Mono le contaba muchas cosas a Tigresa mientras ella estaba aburrida de escuchar a Mono, Po llego y se puso en una silla frente a Tigresa y a lado de Mono, Tigresa lo pensó un poco y decidió acercarse a Po para hablar con el-

Dime Po tienes algún gusto por alguna chica? -dijo Tiara sonriendo mientras que Po se puso algo nervioso- digo tal vez te atraigan las felinas o las serpientes, o las conejas cabras por asi decirlo -Mono la vio estaba empezando a ponerse celoso pero tambien interesado-

Bueno no tengo un gusto especifico simplemente creo que es cosa de conocer a una hembra y ver si es alguien especial y linda jeje -dijo Po nervioso, Tigresa lo vio de forma seria y Po entendió que esa no debía ser la respuesta- bueno me gustan las felinas -Tigresa sonrió por dentro- pero las conejitas se me hacen adorables y las serpientes no están mal, pero creo que me atraen mas las felinas -Po sonrió avergonzado mientras Mono solo sonreía feliz por el- espero no te ofendas

Quien yo? -dijo Tiara sonriendo- no estoy bien digamos que algo satisfecha con la respuesta -después de unos minutos llego el señor Ping y les dejo comida a los tres en eso Mono se puso a pensar sobre los gustos de Po y decidio llevar a cabo una investigación-

Oye Po dime a ti te gusta Tigresa -dijo Mono calmado mientras Tigresa casi se atragante y Po se quedo helado en el momento de casi tomar los fideos- perdona mi rudeza pero si te atraen las felinas entonces te debe gustar Tigresa no? -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco esperaba esa respuesta con ansias-

Bueno la verdad no se la verdad es que cuando éramos niños si me gustaba con locura pero ahora no se que sentir o decir es decir ha pasado mucho tiempo y eee ee no se -dijo Po sujetando su cabeza totalmente nervioso mientras Tigresa no sabia que sentir si felicidad o tristeza- la verdad si la quiero y eso pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensé en ella como una posible novia además aun estamos en proceso de conocernos mejor por tanto tiempo de separación creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo si la llego a amar o no -Po tenía la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se tapaba los ojos, no vio las reacciones de los presentes, muchos de los clientes del señor Ping se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y los fideos a medio camino de sus bocas, Mono estaba de piedra mientras Tigresa hacía todo el esfuerzo de su cuerpo para no sonreír y saltarle encima a Po con el cuerpo de la coneja- bueno cambiemos de tema

Después de unas horas de hablar entre ellos, Mono siguió hablando con Tiara pero Tigresa ya estaba fastidiada y dijo que tenía que irse a su casa que su madre debía estar preocupada solo dijo adiós y se fue corriendo por los tejados, cuando estaba cerca del bosque deshizo su apariencia dejando ver a Tigresa de nuevo, mientras que Mono y Po ellos estaban subiendo las escaleras pero Mono iba suspirando de amor, Po lo veía extraño por su comportamiento.

Mono estas bien? -dijo Po confundido-

Si Po hoy llego un gran bebe volador con un arco y me tiro una flecha mágica de amor directo a las nalgas -dijo Mono sonriendo-

AAh te refieres a ese Leopardo el loco Stock de las ollas y antigüedades -dijo Po sonriendo y Mono le pego en la cabeza-

No! me refiero a cupido! -dijo Mono molesto pero luego se puso a suspirar- esa conejita Tiara es hermosa -no se fijaron pero los demás lo escucharon excepto Tigresa que llego por otro lado-

Que le paso a Mono? y quien es Tiara -dijo Víbora extrañada viendo a Mono sonreír como idiota-

Lo que pasa es que cuando salí a entrenar y Mono me ayudaba apareció una coneja nueva en el valle y bueno a Mono le atrajo -dijo Po viendo a Mono saltar de emoción-

Dime como era? era hermosa? -dijo Mantis sonriendo en el hombro de Po-

Mas hermosa de lo que piensas, sus ojos, su naricita, su colita esponjada aaaf me enamora -dijo Mono suspirando mientras Po le hacía burlas imitándolo haciendo reír a los machos-

Bueno si era linda pero no es para tanto Mono -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba escuchando todo sintiendo algo de nauseas y pena que Mono pensara de esa forma de una coneja que no existía-

Y que hay de ti Po no te atrajo la conejita? -dijo Grulla sonriendo en eso Tigresa y Víbora le pusieron atención-

Bueno si tenía ojos hermosos y una nariz adorable pero sinceramente no es lo que busco en una chica busco mas como una gran amabilidad -dijo Po sonriendo-

Solo lo dice por que admitió que le gusta Tigresa -dijo Mono molesto y todos lo vieron sorprendidos-

Oye yo no dije eso Mono solo dije que es una buena amiga nada mas -dijo Po levemente sonrojado Víbora solo se sintió un poco aliviada pero Tigresa si sabía lo que en verdad sentía el- bueno mejor vámonos a entrenar

Po oye -dijo Tigresa saliendo de su escondite sonrojada- me preguntaba si mañana podemos salir como amigos a platicar y ver algunas cosas por ahí

Si me gustaría -dijo Po sonriendo- te veo mañana pero ahora solo quiero entrenar -se retiro mientras Tigresa le decía a Víbora _"te gane"_ con la mirada y una sonrisa-

El día paso volando, Po estaba en el baño tomando una ducha con los demás, mientras Tigresa estaba en su cuarto sonriendo no lo aguanto mas y abrazo la almohada sonriendo y dando leves gritos como colegiala enamorada, desde que Po había llegado sus sentimientos los dejaba fluir mas a menudo, solo se relajo y busco algo en sus ropas para ponerse, tenía una blusa azul marino con bordes negros y detalles de pétalos rosados era la que mas le gustaba decidio dejarla a un lado y se acostó, Víbora por su parte estaba en su cuarto meditando sus acciones para mañana _"bien Tigresa de momento solo tienes un poco de ventaja pero ya veras yo ganare mañana te estaré vigilando"_ pensó sonriendo con maldad y se durmió.

Al día siguiente como era de costumbre todos estaban entrenando como siempre Tigresa le ponía mas empeño a su entrenamiento ya que ese día iba atener una cita con Po, pero aveces el destino tiene un mal gusto por las bromas, cuando terminaron su entrenamientos Tigresa y Po estaban por salir cuando Shifu entro serio y con un rollo en las manos.

Alumnos les tengo noticias importantes -dijo Shifu serio y eso le dio mala espina a Tigresa- escuchen me llego una carta del emperador en persona, dice que necesita a seis para que sean guardaespaldas de su hija la princesa Ichihime -todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso-

Pero por que esa repentina decisión hacia nosotros? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Dice que la princesa escucho hablar sobre ustedes en especial de Guerrero Dragón y cree que ustedes son los únicos capaces de protegerla de los asesinos que intentan evitar que llegue a la reunión para declara la paz en la nación -dijo Shifu y todos quedaron callados- esta misión es muy importante ya que la paz es urgente en el centro de la nación desde hace años se libran batallas por el trono del emperador, siempre se ha visto que la lucha se lleve a cabo en el centro de la nación para evitar perdidas entre los civiles, el emperador decidió darle la responsabilidad ahora a su hija y este año la princesa será coronada, se dice que llego a un acuerdo con el rey del ejercito enemigo para una tregua definitiva y es en extremo importante que no le pase nada malo a la princesa entendieron?

Entendido maestro Pero desde donde la vamos a ayudar? -dijo Mantis nervioso-

La princesa llegara al palacio dentro de una hora se quedara esta noche y mañana todos se irán con ella mientras yo cuido el valle -dijo Shifu serió y todos asintieron- nadie debe salir todos quédense aqui y estarán al pendiente de mi llamado -Tigresa se molesto por su mala suerte pero asi siempre era el universo con ella-

Víbora sonrio un poco por que Tigresa ya no saldría con Po pero eso no iba a evitar que estuviera un tiempo con Po, Po se fue a dar un baño para quitarse un poco el sudor del pelaje mientras Tigresa y Víbora planeaban que decir frente a Po o que temas sacar, todo iba bien hasta que se toparon con la otra.

Veo que tu cita se cancelo Tigresa -dijo Víbora con burla-

Ja no importa ya sabré como conquistar y estar con Po mas tiempo no cantes victoria Víbora -dijo Tigresa con burla, ambas estaban en un concurso de miradas hasta que se escucho el sonido de una trompeta-

Llego la princesa Ichihime -Mantis grito saltando con rapidez, todos fueron a recibiría excepto Po el cual estaba en el baño todavía- donde esta Po?

Sigue dándose un baño -dijo Grulla nervioso por la mirada seria de Shifu, en eso la puerta se abrió revelando a unas cabras cargando una una especie de tienda de tela de ceda como muros revelando una figura femenina sentada sobre cojines-

Presentando a la princesa Ichihime de China -dijo una cabra abriendo una de las telas revelando a una joven leona no mas de veinticinco años, su pelaje era color crema clara, usaba un kimono rosado con listones dorados en la cintura y detalles de flores blancas por el cuerpo, tenía una figura increíble y muy sensual, sus ojos eran color azul zafiro, su pelaje parecía estar maquillado en los ojos pero sus labios no-

Sea bienvenida su alteza -dijo Shifu arrodillándose y los furiosos lo siguieron-

Por favor levantase nobles guerreros es un honor conocerlos en persona pero creo que les falta uno -dijo Ichihime con una voz calmada y suave digna de una princesa-

Si es el Guerrero Dragón pero el esta un poco ocupado ya llegara mis mas sinceras disculpas por adelantado -dijo Shifu avergonzado e Ichihime solo rió un poco-

No se preocupe por eso llegue sin avisar apropiadamente y sin tiempo, deseguro debe estar ocupado -dijo la Princesa sonriendo mientras Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban maravillados no le quitaban los ojos de encima, solo se sonrojaban y babeaban por ella-

Ella si es una hembra hermosa -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Un ángel del cielo -dijo Grulla embobado-

Toda una princesa no como otras que conocemos -dijo Mono sonriendo pero solo se ganaron gruñidos por parte de las dos furiosas-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Po llegando usando solo un pantalón azul oscuro con una cinta dorada en la cintura- mis mas sinceras disculpas su alteza -la princesa se quedo maravillada por el cuerpo bien formado de Po y sus músculos marcados, estaba sonrojada por Po-

Si no se disculpe Guerrero Dragón -la princesa tartamudeo un poco viendo como Po se levantaba revelando los músculos de su pecho _"que guapo"_ pensó la princesa sonrojada con la boca abierta, Tigresa y Víbora se sintieron enojadas con la princesa que no le quitaba la vista a Po _"una nueva oponente"_ pensaron las dos con celos-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo "iniciando el viaje"**

En el palacio de Jade Po, Tigresa, Víbora y Grulla estaban viendo que podían llevar para su viaje, Po metió en una mochila un cuchillo militar, algunas plantas con medicamentos, ropa limpia, lampara y velas por si las necesitaban, Tigresa era mas sencilla solo metió su toalla del baño y una muda de ropa limpia, Grulla metía medicamentos en una mochila pequeña por si los llegaba a a necesitar, por su parte Víbora solo metió unos vendajes y medicamentos contra heridas, cortadas y demás, Po solo se fue de su cuarto con rumbo al salón de los héroes, mientras Mono y Mantis estaban en la cocina, Mono preparaba una tasa de te estaba caminando de un lado a otro con rapidez mientras Mantis estaba viendo todo con preocupación.

Mono estas loco, lunático, estupido y mas idiota, meterte con la princesa y en la princesa!, estas completamente loco! -dijo Mantis tratando de no gritar con fuerza- Mono intentar conquistar a la princesa es un suicidio si haces algo que la hace enojar o la insulta como normalmente haces con una chica, no solo terminaras golpeado si no que podrías ser ejecutado!

No pierdas la fe Mantis yo se que ella no se resistirá a mi encanto tal vez hasta termine siendo príncipe -dijo Mono sonriendo, mientras Mantis solo se golpeaba la cara en la mesa, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero Po los escucho estaba en el marco de la puerta aguantando la risa- se que soy lo suficientemente hombre y apuesto para ella -Po ya aguanto y salio riendo a voz alta- y ahora por que estas riendo de forma falsa? Po

No es risa falsa te escuche jajaja -dijo Po entre risas- es la risa mas sincera y eufórica que he hecho en toda mi vida! -Po no aguantaba la risa, mientras que Mono solo se quedo serio- escucha en primera si quieres un concejo bañate primero, segundo siempre dile cosas lindas y dale flores, tercero meterte con la princesa?! estas loco! -Po lo sujeto de los hombros-

Po por que piensan que no puedo hacerlo?! -dijo Mono quejándose-

Eres feo, hueles a banana podrida y rancia, y es la princesa es la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de toda China si lo hechas a perder terminaras muerto no golpeado, Muerto! -Po lo solto-

Aaa ya se que pasa, me tiene celos de que yo si me atrevo a conquistarla y ustedes no podrían -dijo Mono sonriendo altanero y se acerco a la tasa de te- mejor quédense aqui una verdadera hembra me espera sabes Po apuesto que no podrías conquistarla ni aunque lo intentaras adiós panda -Mono se fue dejando a un Po y a un Mantis con expresiones serias-

Payaso solo lograra que lo maten -dijo Po serio, Mantis lo vio y sonrio-

Se me ocurrió algo -Po vio a Mantis- y si conquistas un poco a la princesa? -Po lo vio con una cara diciendo _estas loco_ \- mira solo haces que la princesa te tome mas importancia no que se enamore de ti completamente, solo has que te tome mas importancia y que no le haga caso a Mono imagina su cara cuando se de cuenta de que la princesa te quiere mas a ti! -Mantis salto al hombro de Po y el sonrio con la idea de Mantis-

En el salón de los héroes, Shifu estaba viendo un mapa con una cabra que usaba una armadura dorada debajo usaba ropa blanca, Shifu solo trazaba una linea roja en el mapa, en el mapa se podía riscos, ciudades hasta montañas con nieve encima, Shifu veia el mapa con seriedad mientras la princesa estaba sentada lejos de ellos ya que no le importaba mucho solo estaba distraída, Mono entro con una bandeja y una tasa de te.

Princesa le gustaría un poco de te caliente? -dijo Mono arrodillándose frente a ella-

Si muchas gracias maestro Mono -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, tomo la tasa y le dio un sorbo, solo apreto un poco los labios y los ojos tratando de no hacer gestos- esto esta rico he sabe que tal si va a la cocina y me podria traer una galleta por favor -Mono asintió y salio corriendo- esto esta amargo -solo se acerco a la urna de los guerreros susurrantes y tiro el te dentro, solo se escucho un ruido de plegarias- que feo te hasta a los muertos les desagrada -solo se volvió a sentar y Mono llego enseguida con una galleta- muchas gracias maestro Mono -tomo la galleta pero Mono puso una de sus manos encima de la suya-

Por favor su majestad solo dígame Mono -dijo sonriendo dejando a la princesa nerviosa y solo retiro su mano muy rápido, la princesa solo se sentó en el suelo y Mono la seguía viendo dejándola incomoda-

Disculpa Mono podrías dejar de verme asi? -dijo Ichihime nerviosa, Mono solo la dejo de ver y se sentó a lado suyo, la princesa solo alejo un poco de el- bueno ha me podría hablar sobre el Guerrero Dragón? -Mono alzo una ceja- es decir que edad tiene, tiene novia? o es casado?

Bueno Po solo creo que tiene como veinticuatro años, el antes era casa recompensas, es soltero y pues creo que solo se mete con una chica y la deja al día siguiente cuando tiene lo que quiere -dijo Mono sonriendo altanero mientras que Po estaba en la puerta serio y de brazos cruzados-

La mayoría de esas cosas son ciertas excepto la parte donde me meto con hembras y las dejo al día siguiente, solo tuve una novia pero se fue para hacerce maestra de kung fu -Po solo se alejo hasta ponerse cerca de una columna y se apoyo en ella para cruzarse de brazos- la quería en verdad y ella solo se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad dejándome un hueco en el corazón y el alma

Pobrecito -dijo Ichihime sonando triste por el, Mono solo se quedo extrañado y vio a Po el cual solo desviaba la mirada, la princesa se acerco a el y lo toco en su hombro derecho- era tu primera novia?

Si la única que tuve después de como terminaron las cosas seguí con mi vida esperando a la indicada -dijo Po sonriendo- princesa es un gran honor llevarla a su reunión, la protegeré con mi vida ya que usted es el futuro de mi nación y es una hembra hermosa y refinada -Po tomo su mano y se arrodillo frente a ella para darle un beso a su mano- soy su guardián mi princesa -Mantis y Mono tenían la boca hasta el suelo, mientras la princesa estaba sonrojada y su corazón palpitaba como loco-

Ese panda si sabe cautivar a las damas -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Shifu y la cabra veían toda la escena extrañados por lo sucedido, en la puerta estaba un Grulla muy sorprendido, tambien estaban Tigresa y Víbora celosas por lo sucedido- vaya si que sabe ganárselas

Bueno Po ya déjala tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo Tigresa sujetando el oído derecho de Po-

AUuu Tigresa por favor sueltame -dijo Po llorando un poco por el dolor-

Po eres un maestro de Kung fu ahora comportate como tal -Víbora le dio un leve golpe en el estomago y Tigresa lo siguió jalando hasta estar cerca del maestro con los demás- maestro estamos aqui para escuchar el plan de traslado de la princesa Ichihime

Bueno -Shifu se aclaro la garganta y sus alumnos se pusieron frente a el- bien escuchen deberán salir del valle rumbo al bosque de bambú, cuando salgan por el camino trazado deberán entrar a las colinas mas cercanas deben viajar por un día y descansar en la ciudad mas cercana, solo deberán comprar comida, después seguirán hasta las colinas congeladas, no deben salirse de la ruta y la princesa no debe estar sin protección en ningún momento

Maestro cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a ese punto de reunión? -dijo Po serio-

Una semana -dijo Shifu serio-

Maestro cual es el plan si en dado caso nos toman por sorpresa y roban a la princesa en algún punto de descanso? -dijo Víbora seria y los demás la vieron serios- no me lo tomen a mal es solo una idea por si hay ataques en las sombras -el maestro se quedo callado igual que los demás, se pusieron a pensar un poco-

Y si usamos las piedras de transformación? -dijo Po y todos lo vieron- usando mis poderes puedo detectar las energías de las personas a mi alrededor asi siento que intentan atacarnos por sorpresa podemos hacer que uno de nosotros intercambie lugares con la princesa

Pero quien lo haría? -dijo Grulla sorprendido- tiene que ser alguien fuerte que se pueda defender de muchos -todos vieron disimuladamente a Tigresa la cual sintió las miradas y los vio-

Yo? -dijo Tigresa y todos asintieron- yo no pienso hacerme pasar por la princesa secuestrada

Solo será por un momento y usaras la piedra no debes ponerte vestido ni nada solo actúa refinada y educada con eso bastara -dijo Mantis sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Déjenla de seguro ella le tiene miedo a ser femenina como siempre -dijo Víbora con burla y Tigresa se puso seria- ahí esta esa cara seria llena de arrugas que hace que se parezca a un macho -eso fue como un golpe a Tigresa mientras los demás se estaban preocupando por Víbora ya que se estaba hechando ella misma al fuego- asi ahora recuerdo una jovencita una vez me pidió que le presentara a Tigresa por que pensó que era un macho fuerte y rudo -eso por poco hace reír a los demás mientras Tigresa ardía de rabia literalmente soltaba un poco de fuego desde su cuerpo- mejor dejenmelo a mi ya que yo soy la mas femenina que dices Po me acompañaras siempre como mi caballero? -se acerco a Po un poco-

Ni lo creas yo lo haré seré la princesa después del segundo punto de descanso! -Tigresa grito molesta y Víbora sonrio confiada-

Muy bien en ese caso les daré dos piedras de las tres piedras de transformación que tengo una para Tigresa y la otra para princesa -Shifu se acero a los estantes y saco un cofre, en eso algo golpeo la mente de Tigresa y eso fue que recordó que no puso la piedra de regreso a su cofre, se puso nerviosa y no sabia que decir, Shifu se puso serio al ver que solo tenia dos y no tres piedras- es extraño me falta una piedra

Yo la tengo -dijo Tigresa apenada mostrando la piedra que tenia escondida- lo siento maestro la tome por que hice un patrullaje y estaba transformada en una coneja -Shifu estaba serio pero no dijo nada solo le dio una de las piedras a la princesa-

Después hablaremos sobre eso y por que una coneja? -dijo Shifu serio-

Pensé que no se notaria hasta que me tope con Po pero el no se dio cuenta -dijo Tigresa triste, Po y Mono se quedaron sorprendidos, Po se sonrojo or las cosas que había dicho ese día en cambio Mono se puso algo verde-

Espera tu eras Tiara la coneja?! -dijo Mono sorprendido y Tigresa asintió dandole una sonrisa pequeña a Po el cual estaba sonrojado- voy...a...voy...a

A desmayarte? -dijo Po-

A llorar? -dijo Mantis-

A salir corriendo -dijo Grulla-

A gritar como niña? -dijo Víbora-

A hacer ejercicio? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No...-dijo Mono sonando algo triste- voy...a...a vomitar y a llorar -Mono salió corriendo y vomito afuera en el patio mientras los demás hacían mueca de asco, Tigresa solo se acerco a Po-

Supongo que ya sabes lo que dije ese día no? -dijo Po nervioso-

Asi es descuida igual que pienso lo mismo solo es cuestión de tiempo Po -Tigresa sonrio tallando la mejilla derecha de Po, el se sonrojo un poco e Ichihime se sintió un poco molesta-

Si ustedes me lo permiten quisiera por irme ya por favor -dijo Ichihime molesta y solo asintieron, en el carruaje que habían traído con la princesa le instalaron unas ruedas que tenía debajo y el carruaje seria tirado por Po y Tigresa- este es mi carruaje Guerrero Dragón tome -le dio unos guanteletes de metal con tela debajo- estos guantes son para que aguante el viaje

Muchas gracias princesa -dijo Po sonriendo tomo los guantes y se los puso forcejando un poco y eso hizo resaltar sus músculos, Ichihime, Víbora y Tigresa babeaban por el, Ichihime se acerco y tallo sus músculos de los brazos-

Sabe Guerrero Dragón podria escoltarme durante las noches tambien, podría dormir cerca de usted para estar mas segura -dijo Ichihime viendo a Po el cual se sonrojo mucho, Tigresa y Víbora se acercaron tambien-

Po sabes te vez tan fuerte crees que me podrías proteger si me da miedo? -dijo Víbora sonrojada-

Po sabes no tengo mucha resistencia al frío espero que tu suave y gran pelaje me ayude a dormir un poco -dijo Tigresa tallando su brazo derecho mientras Ichihime tallaba el izquierdo y Víbora estaba en sus hombros las tres estaban sonriendo no mirando a Po sino entre ellas con odio, Po solo estaba confundido y extrañado _"que les pasa? acaso están en celo?"_ pensó extrañado mientras los machos lo veían serios pensando _"panda suertudo"_ en un colina mas alejada estaban dos figuras encapuchadas, una de ellas tenía un aura rojiza oscura y la otra solo estaba atrás de ella con miedo-

Esas lagartonas seria mejor que alejaran sus patas sucias de mi Po! grrrr -la hembra gruñía con fuerza mientras los árboles y las rocas se quemaban por su aura-

No estas exagerando es decir el es un macho libre no? -dijo el macho con miedo y la hembra giro su cuello casi ciento ochenta grados- solo digo! -la hembra se acerco y lo tomo del cuello-

Mejor cállate o quieres que te de la mano como el día que nos conocimos?! -dijo la hembra molesta y el macho solo cubrió sus partes intimas con las manos- eso creí -lo solto- escucha debemos estar vigilándolo por unos días eso dijo el maestro

Chistoso no recuerdo que el maestro dijera eso -dijo el macho sonriendo pero la hembra solo lo vio con los ojos encendidos en fuego- si ya recordé lo dijo! -se cubrió la entrepierna- por favor no me hagas huevos cocidos! -se alejo a pequeños pasos rápidos, la hembra solo suspiro y vio a Po revelando en su pecho un collar con una gema roja con forma de cruz y de un ave ascendiendo-

Solo quiero ver tu potencial amor mío -dijo la hembra triste y tocando su gema-

Después de de bajar Po se topo con su padre el señor Ping, el cual estaba atendiendo, cuando vio a su hijo lo abrazo y luego vio el carruaje lujoso.

Po a donde vas y quien va dentro? -dijo el señor Ping viendo a Po-

Bueno solo digamos que es una mujer de alta sociedad y rica -Po se arrepintió de decir lo ultimo por que el señor Ping sonrio con los ojos convertidos en símbolo de yenes- oh no

Po sabes si es casada o tiene novio o es joven bonita dulce y cuanto dinero tiene?! -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Po no contestaba- descubre cuanto gana enamorala, casate con ella y luego que te de todo su dinero, gana todo ese dinero para tu anciano padre -se hizo el melodramático y triste-

Ya papa no haré eso solo es una misión y es escoltarla, la llevare y que se case con otro perdón pero todavia quiero mi libertad -dijo Po con la voz algo aguda-

Pero quiero nietos hijo antes de que me vaya a mejor vida -dijo su padre haciendo ojos triste falsamente-

Buen truco papa pero no espetaré unos seis años luego veremos que pasa seis años, Solo espera...seis benditos años! -le grito un poco al oído, mientras el señor Ping se lo tallaba, iba a decir algo pero Po lo interrumpió- escucha si me haces otro discurso usando la culpa me casare y tendré hijos pero no podrás verlos y dejare de hacer fideos contigo por tres meses entiendes? -Ping se quedo callado y asintió- me voy papa nos vemos después -se dieron un abrazo y se fue-

Los maestros empezaron a irse corriendo, la princesa solo veia a Po como corría sin esforzarse tanto, en todo el camino Po solo corrió sin usar su playera, las maletas de los maestros estaban en dl carruaje con la princesa, la princesa iguala que Víbora y Tigresa no dejaban de ver a Po y sus músculos todos siguieron avanzando por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a una especie de muro con un símbolo muy parecido a un escorpión.

ALTO -Tigresa les ordeno y la escucharon ella se acerco para ver el muro- que extraño este muro no esta en el mapa -mostró el mapa y la ruta trazada-

Quizá el maestro lo olvido de alguna forma pero perece que se puede tirar la puerta -dijo Po tomando la roca con sus manos y la hizo a un lado-

Espera Po no sabemos que hay dentro de ese camino -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Po solo dio un paso mientras sus ojos brillaban de color verde-

No siento energías de ningún tipo parece que no hay nadie -dijo Po serio viendo a los lados-

Pero ¿por que Shifu lo marcaría como un camino si no había paso? el mapa dice que se debe atravesar este cerro -dijo Tigresa viendo el mapa de regreso al palacio Shifu estaba acomodando unas cosas en sus estantes cuando un rollo de un mapa cayo a lado suyo y lo tomo-

Maestro Shifu ¿sabe donde están los mapas viejos? -dijo Seng viendo al maestro-

¿Por que lo preguntas? -dijo Shifu-

Lo que pasa es que iba a tirar los mapas viejos y se me olvido uno que usted se llevo era muy grande -Shifu abrió los ojos y abrió el rollo del mapa frente- ese es uno actualizado ya

Oh no Seng! ¿sabes lo que esto significa?! -Shifu se acerco a Seng el cual estaba negando con la cabeza- significa que ellos no saben que están entrando a la guarida de Escorpión la hembra mas cerca a un alquimista posee la habilidad de la hipnosis a travez de sus veneno y su energía oscura si ellos no saben como defenderse podrán estar en graves problemas -Seng solo trago en grueso y se quedo callado-

En el campo había una pequeña casa donde vivía una escorpión roja con marcas negras en el cuerpo, ella solo recogió algunas cosas y se acerco a un caldero que estaba en el fuego, el contenido dentro del caldero revelo como los maestros entraban con el carruaje de la princesa.

Vaya habitantes del valle de la paz y no solo eso si no tambien la hermosa princesa Ichihime ooo serán excelentes piezas para mi colección de cráneos sobre todo la princesa ese Qidan me dará mucho dinero por ella -Escorpión sonrio viendo como los demás entraban-

Ustedes vallan por un rumbo Grulla Mono y yo vamos a revisar el perímetro en busca de algún enemigo -dijo Po serio-

No lo se Po puede que el campo este vació pero no sabemos si tendremos enemigos cercanos -dijo Víbora algo preocupada-

Yo digo que este bien en separarnos un poco -dijo Mantis serio- además la visión de Tigresa nos ayudara por su hay trampas los sentidos de Tigresa son muy finos

Es verdad deacuerdo Po tu y los otros busquen enemigos nosotros los estaremos buscando seguiremos recto hasta la salida -dijo Tigresa seria y los demás asintieron en un solo salto los tres se alejaron, Tigresa y los demás siguieron avanzando siguiendo el camino, Grulla volaba en el bosque sin percibir nada, Po por su parte estaba corriendo en el campo pero se detuvo cuando se topo con un muro, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, Mono por su parte el estaba corriendo en el bosque cuando se topo con un disparo de energía rojiza, Mono solo salto a un lado esquivando el disparo, tres disparos mas llegaron en frente de el y el solo salto para esquivar los disparos, Mono solo se quedo de pie y busco con la mirada a su atacante, una sombra apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda, se volteo pero sintió como algo le sujetaba la pierna derecha y le dio una vuelta en el aire y un golpe en el mentón tirandolo al suelo, cuando se dio cuanta Escorpión estaba encima de el-

¿Que? Quien eres? -dijo Mono sorprendido, Escorpión sonrió de forma malvada, alzo el aguijón concentrando energía roja en la punta, Mono sintió un mal presentimiento solo sujeto ls cola de Escorpión le dio una vuelta y la lanzo a un lado, dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y lanzo una onda de viento y energía verde directo en el cuerpo de Escorpión haciendo que se estrellara en la pared y la quebrara un poco- no podrás contra mi es mejor que te rindas

Hmp ingenuo no hace falta vencerte solo basta un simple piquete -dijo Escorpión levantándose con dificultad, Mono no entendió a que se refería, en eso comenzo a sentir que el cuerpo le ardía, se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo dolor- mi veneno oscuro hará que me obedezcas con eso mataras al Guerrero Dragón y la princesa también necesitare a tus amigos

No! la princesa No! Po amigo! -Mono estaba sufriendo y se forcejeaba el cuerpo tratando de controlar su dolor- no dejare que me controles -Mono apretaba los puños en el suelo y Escorpión lo pico una segunda vez inyectando energía oscura en todo su cuerpo-

Escucha Mono tu debes traerme a tus amigos y yo los controlare para matar al Guerrero Dragón -Escorpión tenia un sonrisa malvada y Mono solo hacia ruidos y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos estaba en una especie de transe- bien mi mono mascota hazlo

Debo matar a Po -dijo Mono dando un salto liberando aire de su cuerpo y voló-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo "recobrando la cordura"**

Grulla estaba volando en el bosque de regreso solo veia el lugar pero no detectaba nada, en eso solo se acerco a tomar un poco de agua, en eso sintió como el viento cambiaba de dirección, se enfoco buscando la fuente pero una onda de aire verde salió por un lado golpeando su cuerpo, la onda solo lo alzo un poco, alzo el vuelo y se dio una vuelta buscando la fuente del golpe, en su espalda apareció Mono dandole una patada, Grulla iba cayendo al suelo cuando se dio una vuelta y voló rápido, se quedo quieto un momento cuando sintió que alguien estaba por atacar en su espalda otra vez, solo se alzo y le dio vuelta a Mono quedando en su espalda le dio una patada horizontal y una patada en la espalda haciendo que Mono se estrellara en el suelo.

Mono?! -dijo Grulla sorprendido viendo a Mono quien se levanto, no dijo nada y salto liberando aire, se acerco a Grulla lanzando un patada, Grulla lo esquivo haciendo se a un lado- Mono que te pasa?! por que me atacas?! -Mono lanzo un golpe horizontal y Grulla le dio una patada en las costillas, Mono lanzo un golpe horizontal, Grulla alzo el ala derecha, Mono aprovecho y le lanzo una patada con la planta del pie liberando energía verde aire, Grulla fue lanzado a un lado, Mono lo siguió y lanzo un golpe directo al pico, Grulla lazo la pata derecha sujetando el golpe, concentro agua en su pata libre y libero una burbuja de gran presión en el estomago de Mono, Mono solo fue lanzado estrellandose en un árbol- hay no, Mono! -Grulla voló hasta el para verlo Mono estaba en suelo y no daba señales de vida- Mono, Mono contesta -lo agito un poco en eso Mono lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza-

Ahora mi ama halagó! -dijo Mono como ido y zombie o zombificado-

Hacerme que?! aun soy virgen! no soy virgen! -dijo Grulla asustado, en eso sintió un ardor muy fuerte en su espalda- Mono que hiciste?! -sintió como aus fuerzas se iban y sentía un horrible dolor en eso cayo al suelo y Escorpión apareció riendo muy fuerte- no...-perdió el conocimiento-

Ahora le toca al panda con ustedes de mi lado será mas fácil derrotar a ese tigre que va con la princesa -dijo Escorpión sonriendo, el tiempo pasó ya era una hora, Po estaba caminando tratando de encontrar el camino cuando sintió dos aires diferentes uno frió el otro caliente, Po se puso en guardia cuando Mono apareció encima de el lanzando varios golpes, Po extendió el brazo derecho liberando un rayo de luz que le iba a dar a Mono en el pecho cuando Grulla salió volando y tomo a Mono esquivando el ataque-

Grulla formo una esfera de agua movió el pico hacia atrás y lanzo varias esferas, las esferas eran muchas, Po esquivo algunas pero las esferas chocaron en el suelo creando pequeños agujeros, Po siguió saltando de un lado a otro mientras las esferas seguían chocando, Mono apareció detrás de el y le dio una patada en las costillas, Po lo sujeto de la pierna lo alzo y lanzo al suelo, las esferas de agua llegaron, Po solo salto sosteniendose de sus manos y los esquivo sin problemas, Escorpión apareció por su lado y lanzo varios ataques de energía roja, Po solo los desvió lanzando golpes, Escorpión avanzo y lanzo un ataque con el aguijón, Po se hizo a un lado y lanzo un golpe a su cuerpo, Grulla salió y le dio una patada en la espalda, Mono salió volando y lo sujeto con los brazos, Grulla uso el agua para crear una cadenas de agua en las manos y piernas de Po evitando que se moviera.

Que están haciendo?! -dijo Po sorprendido trataba de soltarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte-

No pelees mas -dijo Escorpión sonriendo y se acerco con el aguijón extendido y le pico justo en la frente, Po se quedo quieto, comenzo a gritar un poco por el dolor- déjate llevar por mi voluntad no pelees déjate llevar -Po se quedo quieto- bien ven con tus amigos y matalos y traeme a la princesa viva -Po asintió un poco y Escorpión sonrió- suéltenlo! -los dos lo soltaron, en eso Po sonrió un poco y eso dejo un poco sorprendida a Escorpión, Po estiro el cuerpo gritando liberando una onda de energía azul de su cuerpo, Mono y Grulla quedaron tirados a un lado mientras Escorpión solo se cubría con sus tenazas- no lo entiendo!mejor actuó rápido! -avanzo rápido y le pico una segunda vez en la zona del pecho, el cuerpo de Po empezo a expulsar un aura rojiza, po se sujeto las costillas mientras caía al suelo, parecía que sufría dolor- escucha mis ordenes panda! -Po alzo la mirada sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color a rojo sangriento, mientras con Tigresa y los demás ellos se detuvieron cuando vieron el poder de Po por los aires-

Que es eso? -dijo Víbora confundida- parece energía

Si se me hace familiar...-Tigresa lo noto un poco cuando sintió la energía mas cerca- es de Po! -todos se sorprendieron al escucharla- pero algo le pasa es como si algo siniestro se apoderara de el vamos quizá nos necesita!

Mejor ve tu Tigresa nosotros cuidamos a la princesa mientras no estas -dijo Mantis serio y Tigresa asintió seria y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas, Víbora tambien quería ir pero Mantis la detuvo- nuestra misión es defender a la princesa y Tigresa es lo suficientemente fuerte no te preocupes -a Víbora no le quedo de otra mas que suspirar, mientras en el carruaje la princesa no podía dejar de pensar en Po si estaría bien o no-

De regreso al centro del bosque Po seguía gritando y revolcándose en el suelo aguanto el dolor, con su brazo derecho se abrazaba el pecho y con la otra enterraba los dedos en el suelo, Escorpión no podía dejar de mirarlo estaba sorprendida _"es la primera vez que veo que alguien se resiste mucho tiempo y mas a dos piquetes en vez de uno, este panda tiene un gran poder dormido si no ya lo hubiera dominado"_ Po no paraba de gritar y expulsar energía que se fue tornando un poco rojiza _" esta a punto de ceder mejor aplico mas fuerza"_ Escorpión alzo su aguijón concentrando energía para un tercer piquete pero se escucho un grito- Desgraciada quitale las patas de encima!- Tigresa apareció dandole una patada en la cara horizontalmente, Escorpión solo fue alejada a un lado-

Pero como es que...? -Escorpión no pudo terminar de hablar por que Tigresa lanzo un golpe soltando una bola de fuego directo contra ella, Grulla se puso en frente con las alas cruzadas creando un escudo de agua- como es que llegaste tan...

CALLATE! -Tigresa grito molesta golpeando el escudo de Grulla tirandolo a un lado- le has hecho daño a mi panda eso es algo que no te voy a perdonar! -Tigresa estaba muy molesta pero Po no la escuchaba- no te lo perdonare! -volteo a ver a Po el cual se estaba levantando con algo de dificultad- Po como te sientes?! estas bien?! dime algo!

No...no...lograras -Po solo susurraba Tigresa apenas le entendía y los demás estaban solo observaban- Aunque domines mi mente y mi corazón no obedeceré las ordenes que tu me des! -Po expulso mas poder azul y rojizo de su cuerpo creando una gran onda en el lugar-

Maldito tu poder y tu orgullo son mas grandes que cualquiera por eso no te puedo controlar! -Escorpión se cubrió, se hizo a un lado- no queda de otra Guerreros fantasmas vengan -del bosque salieron mas de diez guerreros, cuatro lobos, tres cabras machos fornidos y entrenados y tres rinocerontes- estos mis guerreros fantasmas guerreros que entraron a mi casa sin permiso y yo los convertí en mis guerreros -ningún guerrero decía nada solo se quedaron quietos frente a los dos- listo mátenlos a los dos!

Po dime estas bien? -dijo Tigresa bastante preocupada-

Me siento de maravilla -dijo Po sonriendo, avanzo sin decir nada y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el cuerpo y lo impacto en un árbol, un rinoceronte avanzo lanzando un golpe, Po solo lo sujetó de la muñeca y le dio una patada en las costillas con la planta del pie, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, no lo soltó y le dio una vuelta para estrellarlo en el suelo de espaldas, Po solo lo golpeo en el pecho con el pie enterrándolo mas- bien quien sigue?

Tigresa salto esquivando el ataque de una roca que lanzo un lobo, en el aire lanzo un golpe lanzando una bola de fuego, el lobo lo recibió en el pecho cayendo al suelo pero se levanto enseguida, un lobo lanzo un torrente de agua directo contra Tigresa, ella se cruzo de brazos creando un pequeño muro de fuego, estiro los brazos a los lados, una cabra avanzo concentrado energía verde en sus cuernos e impacto a Tigresa en el cuerpo tirándola al suelo, Po avanzo concentrando energía en su puño derecho y lanzo el golpe directo a un rinoceronte lanzándolo a un lado, una cabra avanzo lanzando un torrente de agua, Po solo dio un ligero pisotón al suelo alzando una roca lo bastante grande para detener el torrente, lanzo un golpe a la roca haciendo que esta avanzara directo contra la cabra dandole en el cuerpo, avanzo tomando a un rinoceronte del cuerno y lo estrello al suelo, uso energía en su mano creando una burbuja de aire encerrando la cabeza del rinoceronte, aplico fuerza y le rompió algunos dientes junto con el cuerpo, solo lo lanzo a un lado.

Como lo imagine estos sujetos están muertos por dentro no tienen pensamientos propios ni recuerdos Tigresa ataca a matar, de Mono y Grulla después me encargo -dijo Po sonando serio y Tigresa se preocupó un poco, Po avanzo, una cabra lanzo una patada liberando una onda de fuego, Po solo se dio vuelta lanzando un golpe liberando una gran esfera de fuego azul, ambos ataques impactaron creando una explosión, Po avanzo y lanzo un corte liberando un pequeño rayo en forma de onda cortante, la cabra lo recibió de lleno y cayo soltando humo, Tigresa lanzo una patada liberando un leve esfera de fuego dandole a una roca, avanzo y lanzo un golpe al mentón de un lobo, un rinoceronte avanzo y le dio una tacleada con su cuerpo cubierto de energía rojiza de viento, Tigresa fue lanzada a un lado solo para ser atrapada de un rayo que le dio en la espalda, un lobo le había dado en la espalda, Tigresa se enojo y avanzo dandole una patada en el pecho y libero un ataque de fuego que atravesó el pecho del lobo-

Un lobo lanzo un par de piedras muy grandes, Tigresa concentro fuego en sus garras y lanzo un corte con cada mano rompiendo las piedras, Tigresa avanzo y el lobo le siguió lanzando piedras en un momento Tigresa desapareció de su vista solo dejando un rayo rojo en su cuello, Tigresa había aparecido detrás del lobo y este cayo al suelo, un rinoceronte avanzo rápido lanzando golpes y patadas liberando ondas de aire rojizo, Tigresa los esquivo y le dio una patada en el pecho liberando un poco de fuego, concentro fuego en sus manos y lanzo varios golpes al rinocerontes, el rinoceronte la tomo de las muñecas y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, la solto y le dio una patada en el estomago liberando energía mandando a volar a Tigresa contra un árbol, ella despertó y vio al árbol, se giro y se apoyo con sus patas y dio un salto avanzando, lanzo un golpe de lazo con el antebrazo directo contra el pecho del rinoceronte, el rinoceronte solo salio lastimado regando sangre en el camino, Tigresa cayo al otro lado y vio como el rinoceronte se levanto con un hueco en su pecho, concentro energía en su cuerno y avanzo haciendo que su cuerno se pareciera a una navaja, Tigresa solo se puso firme, retrajo su garras a un lado de sus costillas, el rinoceronte avanzo extendiendo la cabeza y Tigresa lo recibió dandole un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos, libero una gran bola de fuego haciendo un forcejeo con el rinoceronte, el rinoceronte solo cayo quedando quemado.

Po expulso un poder azul de su cuerpo y concentro llamas en sus puños, lanzo varios golpes golpeando a al rinoceronte, las dos cabras y a los lobos restantes, los enemigos terminaron golpeados y quemados por la energía de Po, el solo cayo hincado y expulsando un aire rojizo del cuerpo, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad, Tigresa se acerco a el preocupada pero solo estiro la mano indicándole que no se acercara, Po se levanto y comenzo a expulsar un poder azul en forma de flamas, Tigresa se alejó un poco, Po abrió los ojos y estos eran verdes de nuevo.

Po te encuentras bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Si lo estoy aunque me siento muy mareado -dijo Po tocando su cabeza- donde están Mono y Grulla? -Tigresa miro a los lados cuando escucho un ruido de impacto y vio que en esa dirección estaban todos con la princesa- demos correr la princesa esta en problemas -los dos avanzaron si mas-

En el carruaje la princesa estaba dentro abrazándose a si misma, afuera Víbora estaba lanzando esferas de trueno por la boca tratando de darle a Grulla el cual estaba en el aire esquivando los ataques sin problemas, Mono tenía dos espadas cubiertas de energía y lanzo un corte con ambas pero Mantis lo detuvo con una roca muy grande, Mono solto las espadas y salto hasta lo mas alto posibles y bajo en picada lanzando una patada, Mantis se preparo y movió las tenazas hasta elevarse sobre una roca, salto de la roca y lanzo un patada directo al estomago de Mono, Mono lo sujeto con las manos y lo llevaba de cabeza contra el suelo, Víbora estaba esperando el movimiento de Grulla cuando este bajo en picada hacia ella, Víbora salto y se enredó en su cuerpo, uso su trueno y le dio una descarga al ave haciendo que cayera al suelo, Víbora se preocupo pensando que Grulla había terminado muy mal herido pero se levanto y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara, Escorpión sonrió viendo como los guerreros peleaban entre si, no lo pensó dos veces y se metió en el carruaje de la princesa la cual estaba hecha bolita temblando.

Oh, no te asustes princesa no te haré mucho daño -dijo Escorpión con algo de burla- solo te matare lenta y dolorosamente para quitar tu bonita cabeza de ese cuerpo tuyo -estaba algo celosa por el cuerpo de la leona tenia su garra cerca del cuello de Ichihime pensando que estaba llorando pero Ichihime comenzo a reírse, esto dejo confundida a Escorpión sin previo aviso Ichihime le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirando a Escorpión de su carruaje- como...? una princesa no tiene ese tipo de fuerza...-se tallaba el cuerpo por el dolor cuando vio que había un rastro de energía amarilla-

Una princesa normal no..-dijo Ichihime soltando un poco su vestido revelando que usaba vendas en el pecho y su pantalón que parecía una falda por lo amplio que era- pero una princesa con poderes elementales si -se quito la parte superior del vestido revelando un músculos que estaban tonificados pero no mucho y un par de enormes senos sostenidos por las cinta, elevo su brazos dejándolos frente a su rostro- ven y pelea sabandija

Que boca tan sucia -Escorpión avanzo lanzando un corte con sus garra cubierta de una energía de color vino, Ichihime la esquivo y le dio un golpe con el puño cubierto de energía amarilla, Escorpión uso su velocidad y desapareció de la vista de Ichihime, Escorpión estaba detrás de ella apunto de picarla, Ichihime sintió el instinto de Escorpión y la sujeto con su cola y la lanzo a un lado, Escorpión impacto un árbol Ichihime avanzo y lanzo un golpe directo a Escorpión enterrándola un poco en el suelo, Escorpión se dio una vuelta y lanzo un corte en el puño de Ichihime haciendo que se alejara un poco, Escorpión avanzo de un lado y luego a otro tratando de confundir a la leona, en eso apareció detrás de ella lanzando un corte con su tenaza, Ichihime lanzo un golpe horizontalmente golpeando a Escorpión en el cuerpo, Escorpión cayo al suelo y avanzo, salto lanzando golpes directo a Ichihime, Ichihime se defendía ya que el cuerpo de Escorpión era muy pequeño para ella, Escorpión salto concentrando energía en su aguijón cuando una pequeña bola de fuego le dio en el cuerpo, cuando Ichihime vio que era Po el cual había llegado con Tigresa-Panda!

Princesa se encuentra bien? -dijo Po serió revisando la mano de la princesa la cual tenía un corte en la parte superior de su mano- no parece grave -Ichihime se sonrojo un poco por el toque de Po y el hecho que estaba semi desnuda frente a el- bien hecho peleando -le dio un sonrisa-

Gracias Guerrero Dragón pero me ayudaría un poco? -dijo Ichihime sonrojada-

Con mucho gusto princesa -Po le beso la mano haciendo suspirar a la princesa, Tigresa y Víbora quien estaba sujeta de Grulla, se pusieron muy celosas, Mono intento atacar a Tigresa pero esta le dio un golpe justo en la cara, Víbora apreto mas a Grulla hasta casi el punto de sofocarlo y lo lanzo contra un árbol haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y terminara inconsciente, Mantis solo sonreía ese panda si sabia ganarse a las hembras, las dos se iba a acercar cuando Escorpión disparo un rayo creando una leve explosión-

Basta de cursilerías panda, un consejo si vas a besar a una jovencita hazlo rápido y sin miedo, no te tardes mucho -dijo Escorpión algo molesta, Po sonrió pero Ichihime se sonrojo un poco-

Escorpión avanzo y saltó en el ultimo paso, alzo el aguijón concentrando energía Po la sujetó de la cola evitando el contacto con su aguijón, la lanzo hacia la princesa ella le dio un golpe en la cara, Po la sujeto de un brazo y la golpeó en el suelo, la levanto y le dio una patada solo para que Ichihime la golpeara de regreso, ambos estaban jugando a golpear y a patear a Escorpión como si se tratara de un juego de pelota solamente, Escorpión se enojo y salto a la mano de Po para sujetarlo con sus patas, Po la sujeto de la cola y la doblo hasta casi cortarle la cola, Escorpión grito y cayo al suelo solo para ser pisoteada por la princesa, Escorpión quedo inconsciente y Po la sujeto con una cuerda que tenía con el.

Bien derrotamos a Escorpión pero como devolvemos a sus amigos a la normalidad? -dijo Ichihime viendo como Mono seguía levantado y con los ojos rojos-

Tengo una idea con Mono -dijo Po sonriendo y se acerco a el- Mono Ichihime esta muy preocupada por ti -en eso Mono reacciono y lo sujeto de los hombros-

Que?! encerio lo esta?! dijo mi nombre dime dime dime! -Mono agitaba a Po de forma apresurada tratando de sacarle información, mientras las hembras veían a Mono como un loco- es verdad que paso conmigo? lo ultimo que recuerdo es a ver sido atacado por una escorpión

A si te pusiste loco y te regrese a la normalidad con una mentira -dijo Po sonriendo, Mono lo solto y vio como la princesa acomodaba su vestido- disculpa Mono -se alejo de el y fue a ver a la princesa la cual estaba viendo su mano- si quiere la puedo curar ademas eso fue mi culpa

No te preocupes, esto fue por salir del carruaje a pelear -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, Po no le dio tiempo de contestar y tomo su mano para ver la herida haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara- no es necesario...-Po solo se la llevo dejando a un grupo de tres muy celosos, Mantis era el único que le hacia caso a Grulla el cual se estaba levantando adolorido-

Grulla dime estas bien? no tienes la necesidad de matar o si? -dijo Mantis viendo a Grulla con burla-

Estoy adolorido que paso? -dijo Grulla viendo a los lados-

Eee nada solo que tu Mono y una escorpión trataron de matarnos y a la princesa -dijo Mantis con calma mientras Grulla solo tenia los ojos bien abiertos- a si y creo que la princesa y Po van a besuquearse un poco -Grulla ahora tenia el pico en 90 grados-

Po había llevado a la princesa dentro del carruaje donde había un caja con cosas medicas, Po solo limpio la herida un poco y la cubrió con ungüento para vendarla, la princesa estaba sonrojada

Gracias -susurro la princesa- dime como es que sabes tratar heridas?

Es por que mi trabajo anterior, antes de ser un maestro, era muy peligroso y sufría de muchas heridas así que tuve que aprender a curarme bajo cualquier situación -dijo Po sonriendo con calma- ya esta -se aparto dejando ver la mano vendada- para que no digan que no te protegí

No te preocupes yo explicare todo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, afuera del carruaje estaba Tigresa caminando de un lado a otro moviendo la cola como si estuviera enfadad-

Que tanto estarán haciendo esos dos? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Apuesto a que se están besando -dijo Mantis riendo un poco solo para ser golpeado por Víbora- solo digo lo que pienso

Pues entonces no pienses ni digas nada idiota -dijo Víbora igual de molesta- tenemos una misión y debemos cumplirla

Ese idiota deseguro estará metiendo la pata enamorando a la princesa y cuando menos lo veamos se escaparan juntos haciendo que perdamos el honor -dijo Mono muy celoso y molesto, Mantis y Grulla solo lo veían como si estuviera loco, Víbora y Tigresa solo le dieron un golpe cada una en la cabeza dejandolo tirado en el suelo -

Miren llego la guardia -dijo Grulla recibiendo a los rinocerontes y les entrego a Escorpión la cual estaba dormida dentro de una pequeña jaula para que no picara a nadie, los guardias se fueron y el volvió con el grupo- aun no puedo creer que me estuvieran manipulando solo para pelear contra mis amigos

Si no eras el único al parecer había mas pero no los vimos solo Tigresa y Po -dijo Mantis serio y vio como la princesa y Po salían del carruaje mientras la princesa le daba las gracias- oye estoy con una apuesta con Mono quieres entrar?

Depende que hay para el ganador? y de que trata la apuesta? -dijo Grulla sonriendo e interesado, Mantis sonrió un poco y le dijo algo al oído, eso hizo que Grulla casi se caiga de pico al suelo- lo diré mil veces están locos perderían la cabeza!

Pero lo vale -dijo Mantis sonriendo- que dices sierras el trato? -Grulla solo negó con la cabeza- haya tu, te lo pierdes

Después de unos minutos de reposo y de comer un poco los maestros siguieron avanzando un poco mas hasta que salieron del campo donde vivía Escorpión, en eso avanzaron hasta una pequeña ciudad donde al parecer había muchos animales reuniéndose en un solo lugar.

Que le pasa a los habitantes? hay algo entretenido mas adelante? -dijo Víbora curiosa y se fue adelantando un poco-

Víbora regresa no debemos desviarnos -dijo Grulla avanzando con ella- vamos tenemos que seguir avanzando

Yo solo quiero ver que pasa -dijo Víbora entrando entre la multitud igual que Grulla, los dos vieron que en el centro del pueblo había un grupo de leopardas bailarinas, las leopardas usaban sombrillas igual que unos trajes ajustados para bailar y dar maniobras en el aire- vaya que belleza

Oigan no nos debemos desviar por nada -dijo Tigresa llegando con el resto, Po, Ichihime, Mono y Mantis ya estaban sentados viendo el espectáculo-

Vamos Tigresa relajarse no es tan malo además es entretenido -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa solo gruño un poco, Po le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a el, ella accedió pero del otro lado estaba la princesa abrazando el brazo de Po, Tigresa se puso algo celosa y abrazo del cuello a Po reposando su cabeza en sus hombros- cómoda? -dijo con algo de burla y Tigresa asintió feliz-

Una de las leopardas vio como Po estaba viendo el evento con las felinas a su lado, ella gruño por lo bajo, se acerco a ellos y tomo a Po de una mano sonriendo, lo jalo haciendo que Tigresa e Ichihime lo soltaran de mala gana, Po quedo en el centro con las cuatro leopardas, las cuatro leopardas bailaban girando sus sombrillas alrededor de Po, una de ojos claros se acerco a el, pero se aparto para tomarla de la mano y comenzo a bailar con ella, Po le dio una vuelta tomándola de la mano, la rodeo poniéndola de espalda a el, los dos bailaban dando leves pasos, la leopardo tenía los brazos extendidos, la hembra se dio vuelta solo para ser tomada por Po en una posición parecida a la del tango, los aldeanos aplaudieron seguido de los maestros machos, pero las hembras y la princesa estaban celosas viendo que era la felina que acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Po.

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Song -dijo Po sonriendo y Song le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a las demás celosas, la princesa y Tigresa golpearon el suelo rompiéndolo un poco, Víbora estaba soltando un aura eléctrica, pero las tres tenían un mismo pensamiento _"haré correr su sangre"-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo "duelo de gatas"**

En un pequeño pueblo algunos aldeanos estaban rodeando el centro de un pequeño parque donde ahora esos mismo aldeanos estaban asustados, justo en el centro había cuatro leopardos de las nieves hembras junto a un panda pero una de ellas tenia al panda abrazado de su brazo derecho mientras soltaba leves ronroneos, todo el publico se empezo a poner nervioso y asustado mientras se iban alejando de ciertas hembras las cuales estaban emanando un aura oscura y malvada, Tigresa tenía un aura rojiza oscura y con venas en sus manos y frente, Víbora siseaba enseñando la lengua un poco, la princesa parecía la mas tranquila pero ella emanaba un aura mas fuerte, los machos del grupo se iban acercando poco a poco a Po el cual estaba asombrado por el poder de las hembras.

Es impresionante no han peleado todavía y están expulsando un poder sorprendente -dijo Po sorprendido-

O...oye...Po quien es tu amiga? -dijo Mantis nerviosa desde el sombrero de Grulla-

A si perdón ella es Song es una bailarina con su grupo las damas de las sombras -dijo Po sonriendo señalando a Song la cual sonreía-

Es un gusto conocerlos -dijo Song sonriendo- bueno a que se debe que ellas me estén mirando feo? -se refería a las tres hembras que no le quitaban la mirada-

Ellas creo que están molestas de como estas abrazando a Po -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Mmm -Song les dio una mirada diciendo "no me importa"- que tiene de malo? no veo a la otra gata

Otra gata? -dijeron los seis mientras Po solo se suspiró un poco pesado-

Po a que se refiere esta chica con otra gata? -dijo Mono curioso-

Me refiero a...como se llamaba Himen...Lemon...Mikan? -Song ponía un dedo en su barbilla pensando y recordando mientras Po solo estaba callado- hay que importa ella se fue hace tiempo y Po es libre ahora asi que puedo coquetear y estar con el todo el tiempo que quiera! -se abrazo mas al brazo del panda-

Oye tu exactamente quien eres? -dijo Tigresa molesta y la señalo- quieres dejar de estar abrazándolo tanto? me molesta mucho! -Song solo hizo pucheros-

Y que si no lo hago? Po es soltero no tiene novia y el puede decidir si lo abrazo o no -dijo Song sonando como niña peleando por su juguete- ademas a ti que te molesta? tu eres macho -Po y los demás se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo Song, ese fue un golpe al orgullo de Tigresa, Mono, Grulla y Mantis rezaban por el alma de la leopardo- eres macho verdad? o eres de esos travestis? -la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza, Po se tensó bastante y se fue alejando un poco de ella, Grulla, Mantis y Mono estaban asustados, los cuatro tenían un pensamiento _"esta muerta definitivamente esta muerta!"_ , Víbora y la princesa solo estaban serias viendo como el poder de Tigresa se elevaba todavía mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, sujetó a Song del cuello de la playera-

No soy un macho! Soy hembra! en todo soy una hembra! -dijo Tigresa realmente molesta, mientras Song estaba poco impresionada- créeme que si no fueras amiga o pulga de Po te arrancaría toda la cabeza ahora! -eso si la asusto bastante-

Ja...tu hembra no lo creo pareces macho todavía bueno mas de lo que ya eres -dijo Song torciendo la boca del miedo a que Tigresa la matara, intentaba parecer valiente pero casi no le salía- entonces si eres hembra por que no lo demuestras? -todos estaban curiosos sobre eso- vamos demuestra que eres una hembra usando un traje de baño o un traje ajustado a tu cuerpo

Estas loca! como crees que voy a usar esas ropas tan desvergonzadas?! -dijo Tigresa roja de vergüenza pensando en como se vería usando un traje de baño diminuto-

Te mostrare -Song se solto quitándose la blusa, después se quito los pantalones revelando que usaba un leotardo de color púrpura, el traje era ajustado a su cuerpo el cual era muy escultural y de pechos copa c- es así como se debe ver una hembra -se puso en una pose sexy dejando a todos los hombres con la mandíbula al suelo hasta Po estaba casi igual- te gusta o no Po? -Song paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza moviendo las caderas, Po solo se le quedo viendo, la princesa y Víbora le dieron un golpe cada una en la cabeza-

Ahh que? -dijo Po confundido viendo por que solo lo habían golpeado mientras las hembras solo desviaron la mirada, Tigresa ya sentía que había perdido ya que no podía hacer lo mismo que ella- bueno Song creo que ya deberías vestirte y nosotros tenemos una misión importante -sonrió un poco torcido interponiéndose entre ambas hembras antes de que iniciara una pelea-

Que clase de misión? -dijo Song sonriendo-

Una muy importante que no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo Ichihime molesta-

Disculpa pero hablaba con Po grosera -dijo Song algo molesta viendo a la princesa y luego vio a Po con ojos de cachorrito regañado- Po no te he visto en dos años no he sabido de ti quiero que pases un poco de tiempo conmigo por favor -Song apreto mas sus senos en el cuerpo de Po dejando ver que eran grande y redondos, hablaba en un tono meloso y cariñoso, Po no podía estar mas nervioso- anda di que si ademas mis amigas parecen que quieren conocer a tus amigos y comer algo -señalo a sus compañeras que saludaban a los demás machos con un sonrisa y mirada sensual- que dices Po?

Di que si! -gritaron los machos sonriendo-

Di que no! -gritaron las hembras viendo con odio a los machos, mientras Po estaba en un dilema y mas como Song movía los senos de arriba a abajo en su cuerpo-

Bien que nos acompañen! -grito Po totalmente rojo sin saber que mas hacer, los chicos solo gritaron alegres uno seleccionando a una felina, mientras las hembras estaban furiosas pensando _"zorra"_ sobre la amiga de Po- solo por esta noche nada mas

UUY gracias Po eres mejor persona sin la gata fea esa -dijo Song sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, las hembras estaban apunto de saltarle encima y matarla, los demás partieron al pueblo, mientras en el bosque cerca del pueblo había dos figuras, la figura grande sujetaba a la otra del cuerpo, ya que la hembra no paraba de moverse y gritar-

Déjame ir déjame ir! -gritaba la hembra molesta lanzando golpes y patadas al aire- la matare la matare! le arrancare esos malditos implantes y haré que se los trague por el trasero! -la hembra soltaba fuego de la boca literalmente mientras forcejaba con el macho-

Ya tranquila recuerda que dijo el maestro sobre interferir! no podemos hacer nada todavía! -el macho trataba de sujetarla con sus fuerzas pero era casi imposible por la movilidad de la hembra- cálmate por favor!

No lo haré hasta que tenga a esa zorra ladrona manchada muriendo en mis manos! le arrancare cada mancha y esos implantes si le vuelva a dar un beso a mi panda! -la hembra estaba lanzando desgarres al aire liberando aire caliente, al no tener nada que golpear le dio un golpe con el talón al macho en la entre pierna haciendo que liberara un grito como una niña, el grito fue tan fuerte que lo escucharon todos en el pueblo-

Que fue eso? -dijo Mantis confundido e impresionado-

Sonó como si a un macho lo hubieran golpeado muy duro en los bajos -dijo Ichihime seria-

Y como sabe usted como suena un macho atacado en los bajos? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Por que ya golpee a muchos te muestro? -la princesa le dio una sonrisa maligna a Mono el cual retrocedió negando con la cabeza y cubriendo su zona sensible-

Todos se habían ido a un restaurante de diferentes platillos y no solo fideos, Song estaba apegado al brazo derecho de Po, mientras Tigresa estaba enfrente de Po, Víbora estaba alado de Tigresa y la princesa sujetaba el brazo libre de Po, ambas felinas estaban felices sujetando los brazos y ronroneaban, pero Tigresa estaba emanando un aura oscura de celos y odio, por su parte los machos estaban con las felinas y ellos estaban felices, en eso un ganso les dejo toda la comida, después de retirarse todos se pusieron a comer menos Po el cual estaba sujetado.

Que pasa Po? por que no comes? -dijo Song algo preocupada-

Como va a comer si ambas le tienen las manos sujetadas -dijo Víbora muy molesta, en eso la princesa reacciono y tomo el platillo de Po y unos palillos-

A ver Po di aaaa -dijo la princesa extendiendo los palillos con la comida sujetada, todos se sorprendieron un poco, Po se acerco para probar un poco pero Song lo aparto-

Espera leona yo le daré de comer se que le gustara esto -dijo Song sonriendo molesta y tomo su platillo para darle de comer con los palillos- a ver Po abre la boca -Po estaba confundido mientras las dos felinas estaban peleando por ver quien le daría de comer, las dos le extendían la comida cerca de la boca-

Ya déjenlo el es perfectamente capas de comer solo! -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a las dos- Po salde de ahí y siéntate en otro lado -su voz era mas severa y seria Po solo asintió y se puso alado de Víbora- ya deben dejarlo tranquilo un rato oh no Víbora?

Vamos di aaa -dijo Víbora dandole de comer a Po en la boca-

Víbora yo lo alimentare -dijeron las tres celosas pero Po ya estaba comiendo lo que le daba Víbora-

Este viaje se puso mejor de lo pensado o no chicos? -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero los machos se estaban besando con las felinas, o en el caso de Grulla la felina lo besaba a el por todo el pico- estoy solito -la felina era muy grande para el así que no podía hacer nada con ella-

Debido a los pleitos de las felinas un plato de sopa cayo encima de la cabeza de Po por lo cual tuvieron que irse dejando la cuenta pagada, todos ya estaban cansados y se estaba haciendo de noche, Song como manera de disculpa los llevaría a un lugar conocido como Onsen que significa aguas termales, era un viejo edificio.

Bien este es el lugar las aguas termales -dijo Song sonriendo-

Supongo que tu y tus amigas se hospedan aquí no es verdad? -dijo Po tranquilo-

Si como nos movemos de ciudad en ciudad nos quedamos en sitios como este por una noche vamos pasemos hay que darnos un baño -dijo Song sonriendo y todos entraron por su parte Tigresa sentía que no debían estar en ese lugar por alguna razón-

No confío en esa leopardo -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Yo tampoco -dijeron las otras dos hembras-

Tigresa tu ni confías en el cartero y lleva yendo al palacio mas de treinta años -dijo Mono con burla-

Planea algo desde hace treinta años -dijo Tigresa seria-

Todos avanzaron hasta entrar a los baños, el baño de los hombres solo era una gran tina hecha de rocas con un muro de madera, Po estaba recostado con en las rocas con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido y un paño mojado en la cabeza, Mono y los demás entraron con un cubo de madera con una botella pequeña encima y unos vasos redondos y pequeños.

Veo que trajeron algo de alcohol para beber -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si la encargada dijo que esto destreza el cuerpo y después de haber peleado con una escorpión loco merecemos un buen descanso -dijo Grulla entrando al agua-

Si no hay nada como esto -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Oye Po dinos una cosa -dijo Mantis calmado y Po lo vio- de donde es que conoces a esa leopardo? -los demás lo vieron curiosidad y Po suspiro-

Trata de algo viejo, hace años estaba investigando el caso de una leopardo de las nieves que estaba entrando a diferentes ciudades con un grupo de leopardas, en ese tiempo estaba acompañado por una tigresa blanca que me ayudaba, cuando llegamos a una ciudad después de días de buscar a las felinas dimos con ellas, las seguimos con cautela y vimos como robaron en diferentes casas las seguimos hasta que las encontramos en un campamento, nos enfrentamos a varias felinas por horas hasta que al final solo quedaron la líder y Song, pero Song traiciono a su líder y la ataco, la logramos capturar y Song se entrego por su propia cuenta diciendo que merecía un castigo por su vida tan deshonesta, al principio no le creí pero le di una oportunidad y la fui vigilando durante mucho tiempo haciéndonos amigos, meses después dejaron ir a las ladrones a todas menos a su líder original, las leopardas dijeron que seguirían a Song por el buen camino, cada vez que podía iba a ver a Song en su campamento el resto es historia -dijo Po sonriendo bebiendo un poco-

Vaya eso si me sorprendió mucho Po -dijo Mantis- sabes me intriga saber quien es la tigresa o gata de la que hablan Song y tu -Po lo vio con una mirada sería para después suspirar-

Lo mejor es dejarlo así Mantis hay cosas que no quiero recordar -dijo Po tomando un trago-

Esta bien dejando eso de lado vi y me guíe del diseño del edificio y de lado de ese muro esta el baño de las mujeres -dijo Mono sonriendo y señalo el muro- hay que dar una miradita jeje

Estas loco -dijeron los tres, del otro lado del baño Víbora fue la primera en entrar, la segunda fue Song y sus compañeras, las cuatro tenían cuerpo bien desarrollados, esos cuerpos haciendo sentir celosa a Víbora por no ser un mamífero como ellas-

Aaa esto es realmente relajante -dijo Song abrazando mas sus senos haciéndolos rebotar, Víbora solo desvió la mirada pensando _"vaca lechera"-_ que pasa? estas celosa por que no tienes que mostrar? -reboto sus senos un poco mas-

No...importa si tengo o no pechos no todo se basa en el tamaño del busto -dijo Víbora molesta nerviosa y sonrojada- además no te sientas tan orgullosa puede haber mas hembras con bustos mas grandes

Si como cual? -dijo Song moviendo su pecho mas al frente, en eso llego Ichihime cubriendo su cabeza con una toalla, sus senos eran mas grandes que los de Song- no puedo creerlo la princesa tiene un gran cuerpo escultural era lógico de una princesa -estaba impresionada mientras la princesa modelo su buen y escultural cuerpo-

A si es tambien soy lista pero te supero Song -dijo la princesa orgullosa, del otro lado del muro los machos estaban pegados al muro escuchando la conversación-

Esto es incorrecto pero no podemos hacer nada -dijo Po sonrojado y los demás asintieron, en eso entró Tigresa cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla y el pecho con su mano derecha se veía algo nerviosa-

Vamos Tigresa estas entre hembras no pasa nada -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- tienes miedo? -dijo con burla provocando que Tigresa se enojara- no hay por que temer nadie juzga sin pena -Tigresa solo suspiro y quito la toalla enseñando que tambien tenía senos grandes, caderas gruesas y el trasero bien asentado pero su cuerpo tambien estaba marcado en el torso y las piernas por sus años de entrenamiento- asombroso tantos años de entrenamiento mira lo que lograron

Ya no te puedo llamar macho de nuevo incluso tienes mas pecho que yo -dijo Song deprimida viendo el gran pecho de Tigresa- la princesa es un melón, entonces tu eres el coco y yo soy la piña

Y yo no cuento? -dijo Víbora ofendida-

Tu solo eres un limoncito -dijo Song con burla haciendo que Víbora se quedara triste a un lado, Tigresa se sentía orgullosa pero apenada, mientras del otro lado Mono estaba haciendo fuerzas en todo su cuerpo-

Espera Mono no debes mirar si lo haces Tigresa te matara -dijo Mantis serio y preocupado-

No lo aguanto Mantis quiero ver el paraíso prohibido es el sueño de todo macho ver el otro lado de este muro -dijo Mono tratando de aguantar las ganas de volar y ver el otro lado- no lo aguanto -Mono voló un poco viendo el otro lado buscando a las chicas pero fue recibido por cuatro disparos, uno de fuego, uno de rayos, uno amarillo y el ultimo morado, los cuatro disparos le dieron en el cuerpo y los mandaron lejos solo se escucho el sonido del impacto lejos de ahí dejando a los machos sorprendidos y asustados-

Los escuchamos todo el tiempo excepto a Po -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Pero Po si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te lavo la espalda -dijo Song sonando sensual y Po solo hundió su cabeza y cuerpo en el agua-

Ya cállate bailarina de segunda apuesto a que estas tetas son falsas -dijo Tigresa seria y se empezo a pelear con Song, se dio vuelta y la sujeto de los pechos con fuerzas, Song solo soltó un gemido fuerte y sonrojada- mira solo son falsas -Tigresa siguió apretando y moviendo los senos de Song-

Na...na...die me to...ca solo Po -Song busco la cola de Tigresa y la sujeto haciendo que el agarre de Tigresa se aflojara y se soltó- te tengo -sonrió un poco y comenzo a masajear la cola de Tigresa provocándole un leve escalofrío, le masajeo los senos un poco- para que no te metas conmigo -le soplo al oído provocando un cosquilleo, Tigresa no se dejo vencer y tomo a Song doblandole los brazos, las dos comenzaron a pelear en el agua, en una pose Tigresa sujeto los muslos de Song enseñando todo de ella- que clase de truco es este?

Es venganza -dijo Tigresa gruñendo, las dos siguieron peleando, Song la sujeto con una mando sujetando su seno derecho y la otra extendía su pierna derecha dejando a la vista todo, las seguían peleando y soltando gemidos, mientras los machos estaban flotando sonrojados en el agua era como si tanta acción los hubiera dejado semi inconscientes-

Después de que los machos salieran del baño con la poca fuerza que tenían se vistieron y fueron a los cuartos cuando Mono llego lastimado y algo sucio, solo se recostó y los demás igual mientras en el vestidor de hembras ellas estaba revisando su ropa, Ichihime reviso la cesta donde había dejado su ropa.

No esta mi ropa interior -dijo Ichihime algo preocupada-

La mía igual no esta -dijeron las leopardas revisando el cesto sacando toda la ropa, Tigresa era la única que tenía su ropa intacta-

La mis esta aquí no falta nada -dijo Tigresa vistiéndose- que extraño lo mejor será investigar mañana hoy a sido un día pesado y mañana estaremos mas tranquilos

Muy bien -todos guardaron silencio hasta que Song hablo- yo pido dormir con Po!

No se puede Po y yo tomaremos guardia para cuidar de Ichihime -dijo Tigresa sería- no se puede Po ya debe estar dormido por lo menos un rato -Song solo se quedo haciendo berrinches, todas las hembras salieron solo para toparse con los machos acostados y con trapos en la cabeza-

Que les paso? -dijo Ichihime acercandose a Po y tomo su cabeza recostándolo en sus piernas y tallo su cabeza- dime Po

Bueno -Po abrió los ojos solo para toparse con los senos de Ichihime en su cara y la cara de la leona sonriendo, Po se sonrojo mucho y comenzo a sudad- bueno nosotros este...

Escuchamos sus peleas en el baño -dijeron los otros dos, las hembras se sonrojaron-

Dejando eso de lado debemos descansar ya princesa -dijo Po calmado a pesar de tener un par de melones grandes en su cara, en ese momento Song lo tomo del tobillo y lo arrastro sacándolo del agarre de la princesa, cuando lo saco se hizo bolita recostandoce en el estomago de Po- Song debo hacer guardia esta noche

Hazla otro día o mejor que quedo contigo -dijo Song sonriendo, después de tratar de sacarla de encima de Po ella se quedo a un lado suyo durmiendo mientras Po y Tigresa estaban sentados a una lado de la cama de la princesa-

Alguien robo nuestra ropa interior -dijo Tigresa avergonzada-

QUE?! -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso y confundido- explicate con detalles

Pues nos estabamos balando cuando alguien deseguro entro y se llevo la ropa interior -dijo Tigresa nerviosa mientras Po solo se sonrojo-

Entonces tu y las demás no están...?-Po no podía decirlo ya que Tigresa le dio una mirada seria-

Solo yo tenía mi ropa interior -dijo Tigresa sería, en eso Po no pudo evitar mirar a Song mas especifico a sus caderas y trasero, después miro un poco a la princesa imaginando unas cuantas cosas haciendo que sonriera como bobo y sonrojado, Tigresa vio la mirada de Po y le dio un patada en la cabeza- ya deja de estar imaginando cosas y ponte serio esta noche! -estaba molesta _"además me molesta que mires a otras mujeres y no a mi, pero tambien me molesta que trajeras a esa lagartona manchada"_ pensó celosa mientras Po solo se puso serio y cerro los ojos un poco-

En otro lado estaba un la figura de un macho revisando una manta verde, la abrió revelando un cargamento de ropa interior femenina, tomo unas pantaletas rosadas y las alzo sonriendo.

Si estas parecen muy buenas creo que le gustaran mucho -dijo sonriendo y vio las demás- me dio una buena suerte que esas jovencitas llegaran para darme unos buenos pares de ropa espero que con esto no nos ataquen mas -solo puso una mirada de preocupación mientras la noche pasaba -


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo "El demonio que ama las pantaletas, Happosai"**

Todos los maestros estaban en la posada mientras Po estaba en el cuarto de la princesa con Tigresa y Song, como ya estaba amaneciendo Po decidio quedarse dormido por un rato, Po se movía un poco parecía que estaba soñando, por su parte Song y Tigresa parecían estar soñando con el aroma de Po parecían sonreír.

 _Sueño de Po_

Po se encontraba en un páramo blanco cubierto de nieve, estaba acostado en la copa de árbol, estaba algo herido y se notaba cansado, solo estaba ahí viendo la nieve caer sobre su cuerpo todo era paz y tranquilidad, en eso se escucharon unos cuantos pasos en la nieve el solo alzo la vista para ver a una tigresa blanca con ojos verdes como los suyos, la tigresa usaba un kimono azul oscuro con detalles de pétalos de flores.

Como siempre te fuiste a pelear sin considerar cuantos eran eres tan tonto -dijo la tigresa con algo de burla y regaño, se acerco hasta el y le toco el rostro lleno de heridas- mírate nada mas estas muy lastimado -la tigresa estaba llorando un poco al verlo así- no tenías por que pelear

Yo...yo..solo fui para protegerte tan siquiera protegerte un poco -Po le limpió las lagrimas de los ojos sonriendo- no te preocupes por mis heridas estoy bien -sonrió un poco- estabas asustada?

Si lo estaba por ti y si te hubieran lastimado encerio? -dijo la tigresa llorando- no quiero verte herido me duele -Po la abrazo apretando su cuerpo con el suyo-

Siempre te necesito por que eres lo que me inspira para pelear, siempre que peleo pienso en protegerte tu eres la único que me importa -dijo Po recostando su cabeza sobre ella, la tigresa lloraba y sonreía un poco- te amo

Yo tambien te amo -dijo la tigresa-

 _Fin del sueño_

Hi..-Po abrió los ojos y se despertó, estaba sentado recostando su espalda contra la pared, se fijo en su pierna derecha ahí estaba Song dormida sobre su pierna, se fijo en el cuarto y vio a Tigresa y a la princesas dormidas, solo suspiro y decidió salir del cuarto, llego afuera donde estaba el patio ya era de día pero aun era muy temprano- ese sueño se sintió muy real acaso fue un recuerdo?

Soñaste un recuerdo Po? -dijo Víbora llegando por un lado- buenos días

Buenos días Víbora si digamos que soñé algo parecido a un recuerdo nada mas -dijo Po viendo al cielo- pero no es nada dime recuerdas algo sobre el robo de la ropa interior?

Otra vez con eso? -dijo Víbora sonrojada- solo estabamos bañándonos y cuando salimos la ropa interior de la princesa y las leopardas ya no estaban

Que hay de la de Tigresa o tuya? -dijo Po confundido-

Yo no uso ropa -dijo Víbora algo deprimida- y la de Tigresa bueno esa solo la tocaron pero no se llevaron nada -pensó un poco pero todos esos pensamientos la hicieron reír un poco

Que es lo divertido? -dijo Po confundido-

Que nadie quizo la ropa de Tigresa jejeje -Víbora solto una leve risa en llego Tigresa- no lo culpo al que se haya robado la ropa interior de Tigresa siendo ella parece un poco macho, su mal humor y carácter dicen "Si te metes conmigo te castro" -hizo la voz dura al final pero seguía riendo mientras Po vio como Tigresa estaba enojándose- deseguro nadie quizo su ropa interior estar fea y sin color

Aa con que mis gustos son feos y sin color -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a ambos-

Hola y si -dijo Víbora sin miedo- recuerda que Po esta aquí -Tigresa solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros-

Bueno con el ladrón de ropa interior tengo un sospechoso -dijo Tigresa seria- vengan -ella se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar los demás la siguieron hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde estaban los machos, afuera del cuarto estaban las demás hembras, Tigresa, Song e Ichihime entraron por la fuerza-

Manos arriba y patas pa la barriga! -dijo Ichihime gritando y los demás despertaron, todas las hembras atacaron y golpearon a Mono hasta dejarlo casi morado de toda la cara, lo dejaron atado en ropa interior- ahora si tenemos al sospechoso principal

Sospechoso de Que?! -dijo Mono con las mejillas infladas y rojas por los golpes-

No te hagas ayer en la noche quisiste espiarnos durante la ducha y luego desaparece nuestra ropa interior asi qué tu eres el sospechoso principal y mas seguro el culpable -dijo Song sumamente molesta, las demás tenían los brazos cruzados y Mono estaba asustado-

No! esperen yo no hice! -dijo Mono asustado- por favor créanme

Por eso tardaste en regresar para esconder tus actos viles -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Nunca lo espere de ti Mono -dijo Grulla decepcionado pero ambos fingían-

Ustedes solo quieren ver que me golpeen! -dijo Mono llorando del miedo- Po controlalas diles que yo no fui!

Chicas esperen -dijo Po aburrido y las demás lo vieron- Tigresa usa tu olfato en Ichihime y en Song para buscar la ropa interior a travez del olor tal vez demos con el ladrón siguiendo el olor

Buen plan Po -dijo Mantis sonriendo y luego vio a las chicas que usaban sus trajes del diario- acaso todas ustedes no llevan ropa interior ahora?

Bueno yo si llevo ya que le pedí a Víbora que me trajera un cambio de ropa -dijo Ichihime nerviosa-

Nosotras no tenemos se la llevaron toda -dijo Song sonrojada-

Bueno en ese caso Tigresa huele en la entrepierna de Song -dijo Po serio y Tigresa le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara- no era necesario

Como crees que voy a hacer ese tipo de cosas?! -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Entonces usa su ropa para olfatear -dijo Grulla nervioso, Song solo se sonrojo y se puso cerca de Tigresa, Tigresa no le quedo de otra y comenzo a inhalar el aroma, Tigresa detecto el olor-

Puedo sentir el aroma de Song -dijo Tigresa seria- que asco de aroma -susurro mientras Song le iba a contestar pero salio corriendo y todas la siguieron, llego por un pasillo y comenzo a olfatear todo el lugar- el aroma es mas fuerte y feo

Pues claro es ropa interior usada es lógico que huela fea -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Ya dejen de burlarse y busca mi ropa -dijo Song avergonzada, Tigresa siguió el aroma hasta un pequeño cuarto-

Es aquí -dijo Tigresa abriendo la puerta solo para ver a un pequeño cerdo con la ropa interior de muchas chicas- es el!

No esperen esto es! -el cerdito no pudo terminar ya que Song e Ichihime le saltaron encima gruñendo, lo golpearon y lo ataron de todo el cuerpo-

Que deberiamos hacer con el?! ya se como castigo debería colgarlo de los genitales de un árbol por tres días y tres noches sin comida ni agua -dijo Ichihime molesta-

No eso es muy amable todavia -dijo Song seria- yo digo que deberiamos rellenar cada agujero de su cuerpo con cosas grandes y feas -el cerdo y todos los machos se quedaron aterrados de solo imaginar ese horrible castigo-

Oigan les ofrezco una opinión? -dijo Po nervioso y las hembras lo vieron unas enamoradas y otras molestas- oye tu cerdo dime por que robaste la ropa interior -se acerco al cerdo viendo la enorme cantidad de ropa interior- debes tener un buen motivo para que la princesa no te mate -señalo a Ichihime la cual estaba irradiando un aura de odio-

Esta bien bueno solo lo hago por una amenaza -dijo cerdito deprimido- veran hace unos meses llego un ser bastante poderoso a nuestro pequeño pueblo comenzo a lanzar bombas por todo el lugar destruyendo no solo establecimientos sino tambien casas y edificios, trato de llevarse a nuestras a nuestras jovencitas pero acepto un trato si nosotros le entregamos las pantaletas y ropa interior de diferentes mujeres jóvenes el estará satisfecho y no nos atacara, mi gente esta desesperada no sabemos que hacer, por el abrimos estas tiendas de aguas manantiales y hacemos fiestas para atraer a los turistas sobre todo mujeres, cuando entran al baño yo me meto y selecciono la ropa interior de jovencitas para dárselas a Happosai el demonio

Happosai donde he escuchado ese nombre antes? -dijo Po pensando-

Y esperas que lo creamos? -dijeron las hembras molestas-

Escuchen denle una oportunidad ademas ese nombre me suena no se de donde -dijo Po pensando-

Yo tambien he escuchado historias de ese Happosai según dicen que es un monstruo que ataca a las jovencitas y se las lleva a algún lado cuando la jovencita regresa se dicen que pierde hasta las ganas de vivir -dijo Grulla algo calmado-

Si ese es Happosai el demonio de la ropa interior por favor ayudemos -dijo el cerdito asustado-

Esta bien capturaremos a Happosai y evitaremos mas perversiones -dijo Po serio-

Una pregunta tu debías seleccionar la ropa interior verdad? -dijo Tigresa viendo al cerdo el cual asintió- entonces como sabes que una ropa asi es de una señorita?

Bueno siempre es el color y diseño de forma infantil o muy rosada o con dibujos de flores, frutas o animales, creo que había una dentro con un osito panda dibujado -dijo el cerdito tranquilo, mientras Song se cubrió la cara sonrojada- pero ahora que veo su ropa eso me recuerda que vi la suya y pensé que era un travesti por eso no la tome -en un segundo Tigresa le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara tanto que parecía que su cara había pasado hacia adentro-

Ya lo dije soy hembra! -Tigresa estaba muy molesta, después de componer la cara del cerdito todos idearon un plan, revisaron la ropa interior dentro de la bolsa, todos revisaban la ropa- que es esto? -saco una pantaleta blanca- tiene un agujero en el trasero -la pantaleta estaba abierta en la parte trasera, Song se la quito de las manos-

Es algo que quería usar con Po esta bien?! -dijo Song roja de vergüenza mientras Po estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, después de algunas cosas Tigresa tomo un par de su ropa interior y la metió en la bolsa sin que se dieran cuenta, llevaron la bolsa hasta un lugar cerca del bosque ya que ese día llegaría el demonio, todos se quedaron escondidos entre los arbustos mientras en el centro de un pequeño altar de madera donde dejaron la pila de ropa interior-

Bien el demonio viene y nosotros lo atacamos asi de fácil? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si descuida todo funcionara -dijo Po serio- atentos algo viene -de los arboles salio un pequeño Huron de color blanco, usaba un traje de combate color vino, tenía un pequeño bigote blanco y ojos color negro- ese es? -se quedo extrañado-

Se ve como un pequeño angelito -dijo Víbora viendo al hurón-

No te confíes de la vista -dijo Grulla viendo como el hurón se acerco al pequeño altar y tomo unas pantaletas colocándoselas en la cabeza- si es el!

Pervertido -dijo Tigresa empezando a salir pero en eso noto como el hurón saco sus pantaletas las olfateo un poco, hizo una mueca del asco y las lanzo a un lado dejando a Tigresa como piedra-

De quien serian esas pantaletas? -dijo Ichihime confundida- parecía de un chico

Atrapenlo! -Po grito y todos salieron a emboscar al hurón, Grulla voló con rapidez y trato de darle un corte con las alas, el hurón salto y lanzo una esfera roja en su espalda, Mono avanzo y lanzo una patada de talón liberando energía de aire verde, el hurón solo alzo la mano derecho y detuvo el impacto, Mono avanzo lanzando una patada, el hurón lo sujeto del tobillo y le dio una patada en el estomago, Mantis se movió mas rápido y le dio una patada en el pecho, Mantis sonrió pero el hurón solo se alejo un poco liberando una especie de esfera hecha de papel que exploto sin mas-

Ha que cochas pachan estos jóvenes de hoy solo atacan a los viejos -dijo el hurón con una voz algo graciosa- como has estado Po?

Ya lo recuerdo maestro Happosai el ladrón de las pantaletas! -dijo Po sorprendido- asi que usted es el demonio que aterroriza la aldea merece un castigo la verdad

Esperen! Po tu lo conoces?! -dijeron todas las hembras-

Explicate como es que conoces a este viejo pervertido -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Oye niño tigre ten mas respeto por los viejos cuando llegues a mi edad y seas un monje budista la mitad de tu vida sin contacto con ninguna mujer entenderás por que lo hago -dijo Happosai sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba golpeando su frente- felicidades Po tienes muchas chicas contigo

Maestro Happosai no debió de a ver atacado el pueblo solo para conseguir las pantaletas de las jovencitas -dijo Po molesto-

Y basta de regaños déjamelo a mi Po le arrancare las extremidades -dijo Ichihime molesta con una cadena en la mano- es imperdonable usted merece ser castigado

Oigan no yo solo soy un pobre viejecito no merezco ser tratado asi -dijo Happosai haciendo unos ojos llorosos y una voz de llanto parecida-

Vaya ahora me siento mal -dijo Song triste y Happosai sonrió- pero no la siento! -expulso un aura morada del cuerpo- lo mato!

Bueno así que piensan que me pueden detener pero no lo lograran -dijo Happosai sonriendo, salto entrelazo sus brazos y lanzo una ráfaga de energía roja- gran explosión de Happosai -la energía estrello en el suelo creando una gran explosión- les faltan mas de doscientos años para enfrentarme jajaja

Pero yo si -Po corrió entre el humo y tomo la piedra de transformación de su bolsillo- bien espero que esto funcione -comenzo a brillar un poco-

Muy bien no te tengo miedo vejestorio -dijo Tigresa saltando y lanzo un golpe liberando fuego de sus manos, Happosai lanzo un golpe de energía, el fuego fue consumido por la energía, Tigresa corrió, salto y lanzo varios golpes, Happosai solo los esquivo sin mucha dificultad, la sujeto de las muñecas y le dio una patada en la cabeza algo ligera, la simple patada la hizo darse vuelta en el aire hasta estrellarse en un árbol hasta romperlo- que fuerza

Pues claro jovencito tengo mas de doscientos treinta años pero me siento de cien años -dijo Happosai sonriendo- anda levántate aun no terminamos

Oye enfréntame -dijo Víbora seria dio una vuelta y lanzo un golpe de cola, Happosai solo la sujeto-

Lo siento no peleo con chicas son hermosas y sensibles y yo soy un caballero -dijo Happosai sonriendo y la lanzo a un lado- anda tigre pelea

Soy hembra y me llamo Tigresa -dijo levantándose molesta-

Queeee?! -Happosai se quedo de piedra- no mas bien pareces un macho o tal ves seas de esos chicos que no les gusta ser chicos ¿si sabes a que me refiero? -hizo comillas y Tigresa gruño muy fuerte-

Maestro Happosai -se escucho una voz muy suave y armoniosa-

Que pasho? -Happosai se dio vuelta, todos los machos que estaban ahí quedaron con la mandíbula al suelo- Hay mamacita! -frente a ellos había una tigresa blanca con ojos verdes, usaba un traje parecido al de Tigresa pero en azul oscuro con bordes rojos y una cinta roja en la cintura- que hermosa -lo que mas llamaba la atención era que tenía un busto muy grande, caderas muy sensuales al caminar-

Maestro por favor detenga sus fechorías por favor -le hablo de una forma sensual y me mostró un poco los senos a travez de la camisa- sii?

Lo haría si me dieras un besito -dijo Happosai sonriendo-

O mejor le muestro esto -la tigresa blanca fue abriendo un poco sus playera mostrando un poco los senos, todos los machos estaban esperando para ver los pechos de la tigresa, Tigresa noto como Happosai estaba distraído, la tigresa blanca cambio un poco su mano y le dio un golpe muy fuerte al hurón en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón- ahora atáquenlo con todo! -las hembras asintieron, Tigresa creo una bola de fuego, Ichihime lanzo un golpe liberando energía, Víbora solto un gran rayo de su boca y Song lanzo su energía de un solo golpe, se creo una gran explosión mientras Happosai estaba en el centro de un cráter herido y mareado- perdón maestro Happosai pero no le puedo permitir que haga mas fechorías

Bien ya terminamos aqui -la tigresa alzo los brazos y unas rocas sujetaron al hurón del cuerpo- chicas lo tengo -solo lo tomó y se lo llevo-

Gracias por la ayuda pero ¿quien eres? -dijo Víbora sonriendo viendo al hurón lastimado-

A eso soy la novia de Po -dijo la tigresa sonriendo a todas las chicas por poco se les sale el alma del cuerpo al escuchar eso- mentira jiji -la voz le cambio a la de Po su cuerpo comenzo a brillar y se volvió Po- hola

Po?! -dijeron todas y Po mostró la piedra de transformación-

Si, veran a el le atraen la mujeres y pensé que si me disfrazaba de una hembra el se distraería y ustedes podrían atacar con toda su fuerza -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien pensado Po -dijo Grulla sonriendo, después de dejar al hurón con los guardianes los maestros reanudaron su viaje con la princesa, cuando llegaron a un claro desvío las damas de las sombras se empezaron a separar pero Song se quedo con ellas un momento y luego siguió para abrazar a Po y tomarlo de la mano dejando a varios confundidos-

He Song que haces? -dijo Po confundido-

Que no es obvió iré contigo -dijo Song sonriendo-

QUE?! -el grito de sorpresa que mas llamo la atención fue el de las hembras-

Si veran me di cuenta que amo bailar pero mas que nada quiero estar con Po no importa si el quiere o no pero quiero estar con el -dijo Song abrazando a Po el cual estaba como arto- tambien no pienso perder contra un coco o un melón amarillo -vio con desafió a Tigresa y a Ichihime-

Esto va a ser molesto -se quejo Po este viaje seria difícil para Po por un rato-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo "asaltos"**

Po y sus amigos estaba avanzando por un leve camino hacia una montaña, la temperatura comenzó a bajar bastante, algunos solo se pusieron una bufanda, Song y la princesa tuvieron que ponerse ropa mas gruesa y abrigadora, Song usaba una chamarra rellena de plumas para el frío, la princesa usaba una chamarra casi igual y una bufanda rosada. Po por su parte solo se puso una bufanda roja y blanca, todos estaban avanzando hasta que Po se acercó a Tígresa.

Tígresa ten -dijo Po dandole una bufanda verde- debes tener frío

Gracias Po si hace un poco de frío -dijo Tígresa sonrojada un poco y Po le puso la bufanda en el cuello- gracias bueno ya vamos a llegar -Po asintió, Tígresa se le quedo viendo un rato- Po sabes no pudimos tener nuestra salida que dices si cuando terminemos esta misión tu y yo tenemos una...una...-Song salió abrazando a Po por el cuello dejando a Tígresa callada y avergonzada-

Po querido tengo mucho frío abrázame -dijo Song cariñosa sin soltar a Po-

Oye oye no te me pegues tanto -dijo Po tratando de soltarse pero Song no la dejo- Perdón Tígresa luego hablamos

Si -dijo Tígresa deprimida, en eso recordó algo- oye Po nos puedes decir quien era la tígresa de la que te transformarte

Si yo también quiero saberlo era sexy. -dijo Mantis saltando en el hombro de Po -

Bueno es una Tígresa que conocí una vez en mis viajes era toda una bella, hermosa, amable, gentil y salvaje hembra -dijo Po sonriendo enamorado viendo a la nada, las hembras se pusieron serias, Tígresa y Song le apretaron las mejillas- auuuu!

Vaya Po piñin si no te conociera diría que fue tu novia o te gustaba -dijo Mono sonriendo- dime probaste algo mas que sus labios superiores? Jejeje -dijo con picardía haciendo que Po se sonrojara hasta estar tan rojo como un tomate-

Espera ya lo recuerdo! -gritó Song sorprendida- era ella! -tomo las mejillas con las manos jalando sus mejillas hasta casi medio metro- ya la recuerdo esa gata era tu...tu...tu novia!

QUEEEE?! -todas las hembras gritaron hasta rodear a Po-

Ya lo recuerdo esa gata en la que te transformarte era tu ex novia era exactamente idéntica en todo sentido, voz, pechos, ojos, pechos, caderas, pechos, trasero -dijo Song molesta-

He mencionaste tres veces pechos -dijo Grulla confundido mientras el y Mono tiraban del carruaje-

Le vistes esos melones? Eran grandes y bellos -dijo Mono sonriendo- cielos Po te admiro

Dinos como era en su celo -dijo Mantis con una sonrisa y mirada traviesas, Po se sonrojo dejando sus ojos en blanco y grito soltándose del agarre de Song-

Bueno bueno ya si me transforme en mi antigua novia si ya lo dije antes de dejar el trabajo de caza recompensas tenía un novia y pues terminamos cuando un maestro de Kung fu le ofreció entrenarla cuando vio su gran potencial -dijo Po desviando la mirada- sigamos avanzando antes de que nos agarre la noche -sonó un poco molesto y lo siguieron-

Lejos de ahí en una pequeña colina había un par de Qidans viendo todo- oye mira eso son forasteros serán presa fácil -dijo uno sonriendo-

Espera ese carruaje es el carruaje de la princesa tenemos mucha suerte el señor Temutai estará complacido cuando la princesa ya no este -dijo el segundo sonriendo- vamos por los demás cuando estén en la cima esa princesa será historia y no solo eso también los maestros del palacio de Jade -los dos Qidans se fueron riendo-

Al llegar la noche todos habían llegado a la cima de una colina y debieron acampar en una cueva para mantenerse cubiertos mientras estaba la tormenta, había una fogata en el centro, Tígresa, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora estaban dormidos, Song quería dormir con Po pero el le dio una almohada mientras se quedo casi afuera de la cueva viendo el cielo por un rato, saco una navaja y un pedazo de tronco, solo empezó a tallar la madera un rato, Ichihime lo vio y decidió acercarse un poco.

Hola que haces despierto? -dijo Ichihime calmada-

Nada solo quise despejar mi mente un rato -dijo Po calmado viendo el cielo, después paso y vio a la princesa- no tienes frío? -dijo viendo el vestido con el que dormía parecía un poco delgado-

Descuida dentro de la cueva y el fuego estoy bien -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- El que me preocupa eres tu desde que mencionaste a tu ex has estado algo deprimido y serio ¿ocurre algo malo?

Es solo que toda mi vida respete a los maestros de Kung fu pero siempre pensé que usaban sus poderes para su propio beneficio, jamás los vi como una imagen admirable o algo así siempre pensé que buscaban la fama por lastimar a los demás pero eran justos en sus peleas eso lo respeto -dijo Po con una sonrisa leve-

Y si piensas todo eso por que te hiciste maestro? -dijo Ichihime algo seria-

Fue una promesa que le hice a ella mi ex -dijo Po clamado- cuando ella se iba me dio un beso y me dijo "me haré mas fuerte no solo por mi si no por mi aldea y mi familia, solo prométeme que harás algo honorable con tu vida que solo cazar a los malvados por dinero, quiero que seas fuerte y honorable y algún día regresare" se lo prometí y decidí hacerme maestro pero jamás pensé que sería el guerrero Dragon -le mostró la gema del dragón que tenía en el brazo- es algo loco si lo piensas bien

Je suena raro pero si es creíble desde que te conocí he visto tu lado mas respetuoso y honorable -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- pero quiero que me contestes algo y se sincero conmigo -lo vio con una mirada seria y Po asintió confundido- ¿tu sientes algo por la maestra Tígresa o Song?

Siendo sincero quiero mucho a Tígresa pero no se si es amor o no solo tiempo lo puede decidir, siento que debo conocerla un poco mas por que estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, con Song ella es algo pegadiza y cariñosa pero siento aveces que solo me quiere por que ella y mi ex eran muy competitivas pero igual la quiero -dijo Po sincero e Ichihime estaba algo tranquila-

Bueno y que piensas de mi? -dijo Ichihime con un leve sonrojo-

Usted es todo una dama, pero también una buena peleadora y es obvio que no es como las demás princesa usted se preocupa por sus amigos y sus ciudadanos, peleadora, hermosa y elegante me gusta la gente como usted -dijo Po dandole una gran sonrisa haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara bastante- he esta bien? La veo muy roja

No es nada, me siento halagada eso es todo -dijo Ichihime roja de vergüenza-

Lo mejor es volver a dormir mañana nos toca un largo viaje -dijo Po sonriendo, Ichihime se levantó un momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando un poco avergonzado a Po-

Eso ha sido por salvarme en muchas ocaciones -dijo Ichihime retirándose dejando a Po un poco desorientado, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban guardando sus cosas y reanudaron el viaje una vez mas, había algo fuera de lo normal Song estaba molesta y estaba encima de la carroza dejando sorprendidos a todos-

Ahora que le pasa a la gata calenturienta? -dijo Víbora encima a Po el cual estaba empujando el carruaje con Mono-

No lo se despertó de mal humor hoy -dijo Po sorprendido- lo importante ahora es seguir con el viaje una cosa más y que tiene Tígresa hoy esta muy feliz mas de lo normal -estaban extrañados viendo como Tígresa caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara lo cual era raro, todos la vieron y ella alzo la mano saludando con una sonrisa-

Si ya hasta me esta dando miedo -dijo Mono asustado- será que esa no es Tígresa?

Posiblemente cambio de lugares con un ladrón y tratara de matarnos lo mejor es mantenerla vigilada -dijo Mantis en el hombro de Mono-

No sean payasos yo ir a verla ya regreso -víbora se bajo de los hombros de Po y fue con ella- Tígresa podemos hablar?

Claro de que? -dijo Tígresa calmada-

Okeyy -dijo Víbora extrañada- bien quien eres y que le hiciste a Tígresa?

De que hablas? Soy yo Tígresa estas loca Víbora -dijo Tígresa algo molesta-

Es que estas muy feliz hoy estas sonriendo y eso nos esta asustando a todos -dijo Víbora algo preocupada-

Que tiene de malo que sonría? -dijo Tígresa irritada-

Es que tu no eres así -dijo Víbora calmada- te ocurrió algo que te pusiera al fin feliz?

Bueno si ayer escuche a Po hablar sobre mi con la princesa y dije que posiblemente si paso mas tiempo con el termine enamorado de mi -dijo Tígresa sonriendo dejando a Víbora en estado de shock- es malo sentirse feliz?

No solo que jamás me imagine eso -dijo Víbora un poco dolida pero sorprendida- fue todo lo que escuchaste?

Si luego me quede dormida -dijo Tígresa recordando un poco- tenía mucha fatiga y no aguante el sueño -Víbora analizo todo un poco y luego vio a Tígresa-

Yo también escuche eso -dijo Song molesta bajando del carruaje- pero prefiere a la princesa ya que dice que ella es hermosa, fuerte valiente y no se que cosas mas

El dijo todo eso de ella? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Si hasta escuche como se besuqueaban -dijo Song altamente irritada- pero no dejare que eso me moleste todavía puedo ganar terminare siendo su esposa ya verán

Jajaja -Tígresa y Víbora rieron muy fuerte de burla-

Que risas tan falsas -dijo Song irritada-

Es sincera -dijo Tígresa- es la sincera mas fuerte, histérica y real que he hecho en toda mi vida

Dudo mucho que Po te escoja Song eres muy pegadiza con el y creo que le fastidia -dijo Víbora con burla, las tres se pusieron a discutir entre ellas mientras Po solo las veo con una sonrisa-

Me alegro que se hagan amigas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Estas trastornado Po parece que se pelean a gritos -dijo Mantis extrañado-

No importa mientras no me afecte a mi estoy bien -dijo Po sonriendo en eso movió un poco las orejas viendo a los lados, el camino estaba cubierto de nieve y rocas pero Po pudo percatarse de un leve moviendo entre las rocas- pónganse atentos parece que no estamos solos -Po le hizo señas a Grulla con las manos para que se elevará en el aire y viera algo, Grulla asintió y voló un poco mas alto, en el aire Grulla uso su mirada pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, solo se acercó a Po- viste algo?

No pero parece que hay animales cerca por algunas pisadas -dijo Grulla serio todos asintieron por lo dicho- bien que debemos hacer? -en eso de la nieve salieron Qidans con espadas en mano eran más de diez, Grulla voló rápido y le dio a uno una patada en el pecho hechando lo a la nieve, Mono tomo su bastón y le dio vueltas dandole un golpe a uno en el hocico con la punta, dio una vuelta y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta, Mantis salto del hombro de Mono, de apoyo en el marco del carruaje y salto con fuerza dandole a uno en el pecho, Tígresa y Víbora se pusieron en posición esperando, Po salto y cayó frente frente a ellas-

No pierdan tiempo váyanse nosotros los alcanzamos -dijo Po avanzando un lanzó un corte con el brazo derecho, Po lo sujeto bajándolo un poco mas para darle un golpe en el espada con el codo le doblo brazo hacia arriba y le dio una patada enterrándolo en la nieve, otro Qidan trato de atacarlo Po lo tomo de los cuernos lo alzo, le dio un golpe a otro con el cuerpo del primero, tiro al segundo al suelo usando al primero para golpearlo varias veces, sujeto al primero frente a el y le dio un golpe en el pecho alejandolo, al segundo le dio una patada en las costillas- vayan

Si -todas hembras avanzaron, Song y Tígresa empezaron a tirara del carruaje, un Qidan apareció frente a ellas, Grulla salió volando llevándoselo, en el aire Grulla le dio una patada en el pecho y un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, uso agua y lo congelo de los brazos y piernas, un Qidan salió de la nieve, Mono se puso frente a el, le dio algunos golpes en el pecho para dar un salto y una patada en el mentón, dio una vuelta en el aire y le dio una patada en el pecho con ambos pies, Mantis encerró a otro entre dos placas de piedra, estuvo saltando entre ellas en medio estaba el Qidan y comenzó a golpear todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, el último Po lo sujeto del cuello para darle una vuelta y clavarle los cuernos en el suelo, retrajo el puño derecho y le dio un golpe en el pecho cortando sus cuernos, dio una pisada al suelo levantando una roca dandole al Qidan en la espalda-

Todos están bien? -dijo Grulla viendo a los machos-

Si y la princesa y las demás? -dijo Mantis serio-

Por haya -dijo Po señalando que las hembras corrían empujando el carruaje con la princesa- pero no son los únicos dos grupos de Qidan van para haya -señalo la Montaño y veían como bajaban mas Qidans en cuatro carruajes parecidos al de la princesa pero tenían ruedas- vamos!

Los cuatro machos corrieron hacia las hembras las cuales estaban en el carruaje, la princesa estaba dentro viendo todo, Tígresa corría y empujaba ella sola mientras Song y Víbora estaban encima del carruaje.

Víbora revisa el mapa para saber a donde tengo que ir -dijo Tígresa-

Veamos! -dijo Víbora abriendo el mapa el cual estaba siendo marcado por Po de que cuanto habían recorrido- debes seguir derecho y llegaremos a una pequeña aldea ahí podremos pelear

Me parece perfecto -dijo Tígresa cuando llegaron los demás algo agitados- en donde estuvieron?

Primero hay que correr luego nos regañas -dijo Mono algo agitado se subió al carruaje con los demás -mirada al frente! -Po estaba con Tígresa y ellos vieron como un Qidan formaba aúna gran bola de fuego y la lanzó, Tígresa trato de girara empujando el carruaje a un costado, el Qidan disparó pero Po se paso frente a la bola de fuego cruzando los brazos creando una burbuja de energía algo grande para el y los demás encima del carruaje, la bola fue potente empujando a todos hacia la derecha, pero carruaje no se volteo y siguió cayendo por otro camino que estaba bajando completamente, Po se había quedado tirado casi al inicio por la fuerza del impacto-

Víbora calcula la trayectoria y dinos si nos desviamos -dijo Tígresa encima de las barras del carruaje sujetándose de los marcos, Víbora y Song le hicieron caso y usando algunos palillos como compas lo calcularon-

Parece que tomamos una especie de atajo -dijo Víbora seria- pero parece que Po se quedo atrás

Todos entren al carruaje -dijo Ichihime saliendo por un lado, varios le hicieron caso dejando solo a Mono, Grulla y Tígresa encima-

Grulla ve al frente y trata de guiar este carruaje -dijo Tígresa seria y Grulla se paso al frente del carruaje sujetando los marcos con las patas- Mono al frente y trata de hablar con Víbora para que le digas a Grulla que tanto debemos seguir avanzando, Víbora que tanto debemos avanzar?

Debemos seguir todo derecho -dijo Víbora asomando su cabeza por un agujero de la pared-

Entendido -dijo Mono pasando al frente con Grulla- Grulla dice Víbora que debes seguir bajando el línea recta -Mono se puso a un lado y Grulla asintió, ahí vio a la princesa la cual estaba preocupada- hola muñequita -se fue al techo con Tigresa y Mantis también-

Rayos me desvié -dijo Po molesto viendo como los Qidan bajaban en carrozas persiguiendo a Ichihime eran cinco- siempre quise hacer esto -corrió usando el poder del agua atrajo nieve y tierra, puso la tierra primero y bajo una coraza de hielo, la forma era ovalada y grande, Po se acostó encima y fue bajando a una alta velocidad hasta llegar con los Qidans y también perseguía el carruaje de la princesa-

Los carruajes de los Qidans tenían una palanca en el centro para poder había un Qidan que manejaba en la parte de enfrente, Po iba a bajando acostado en la coraza, dos carruajes lo estaban siguiendo, creo dos espadas de energía azul y las calvo en la viene para poder girar, esquivo un árbol cuando vio que un Qidan había lanzado una soga con un gancho al final, Po fue esquivando cada uno de ganchos que le lanzaban, llego a un pequeño montículo de nieve se impulso y los esquivo en un salto, volvió a bajar con la coraza, en eso un carruaje llego y un Qidan le lanzó un gacho lleno de rayos azules, Po trato de esquivarlo pero el gancho se clavo en su hombro derecho, Po grito de dolor mientras estaba siendo atacado por el rayo, Po sujeto la cuerda y le dio un tirón, se giró y la enredo en la copa de un árbol, el carruaje se detuvo en un momento, Po se dio vuelta creando una bola de fuego y la lanzó directo contra el carruaje quemando todo de el, un segundo carruaje salió y lo ataco con dos ganchos electrificados.

Po tiene problemas -dijo Mono viendo como Po era atacado-

Yo me encargo -dijo Ichihime quitándose su vestido debajo usaba un pantalón negro y unas vendas en sus senos como sostén, tomo una playera de manga larga color azul y salió del carruaje- Mantis hazme una coraza como la de Po

Pero Princesa usted no -Mantis trato de hablar pero fue cayado-

No pongas excusas dame la coraza Ya! -Ichihime le grito y Mantis obedeció haciendo una coraza de piedra en su espalda- déjame ser la violenta esta vez -le dijo a Tígresa y salto cayendo de espaldas, Po estaba gritando por los rayos que atacaban su cuerpo, todos bajaron hasta donde estaba la princesa y se sujeto de Po- tranquilo Po te ayudo -concentro energía amarilla en sus garras y lanzó un corte cortando las sogas, Po por su parte había quedado casi inconsciente, un carruaje se acercó a ellos e Ichihime se le ocurrió algo- siempre quise intentar esto -espero a que se acercara el carruaje y se puso debajo de el, concentro energía en sus dedos y los juntos estirándolos, la energía se incrementó creando una especie de espada de energía y lanzó un corte partiendo el carruaje en dos, Ichihime dio un salto rodando en el aire y volvió a quedar acostada, quedó totalmente recta para ganar velocidad y se acercó más a Po para sujetarlo-

Chicos ayudare a la princesa y a Po -dijo Mono corriendo por el techo de la carroza-

Espera Mono llévame a Mi también -dijo Tígresa seria- Mantis quédate aquí y ayúdalos -Mantis asintió, Mono salto liberando aire de sus patas, sujeto a Tígresa de sus manos y la llevo al techo de un carruaje- Mono torbellino de fuego -Mono asintió concentrando viento y energía en su puño derecho mientras Tígresa hacia lo mismo, ambos lanzaron su energía haciendo que el carruaje se encendiera muy rápido- Mono al siguiente elevate -Mono se elevó sujetando a Tígresa de las manos, la lanzó en un momento hacia arribe en el cielo Tígresa hizo una bola de fuego que le dio al carruaje y se encendió dando vueltas en el suelo, los dos se acercaron a Ichihime quien abrazaba a Po para que no chocara mientras bajaban- como esta?

Casi inconsciente pero reacciona -dijo Ichihime algo preocupada-

Vamos Po reacciona y prometo que te daré to la comida que quieras -dijo Tígresa dandole bofetadas en la cara-

Chicas tenemos problemas -dijo Mono viendo que atrás venia una pequeña avalancha- hay avalancha -Song salió del carruaje para ver un poco-

Song que haces?! Vuelve a dentro -dijeron Mantis y Grulla pero vieron como Song estaba inclinada dándoles una vista de su trasero y como usaba un pantalón ajustado dejaba ver todas las curvas- mejor quédate ahí -dijeron los dos con una boba sonrisa-

Par de idiotas pongan atención al frente -gritó Víbora al ver una gran montículo de nieve, el carruaje se estrelló y Song se cayó dentro del carruaje, el carruaje se elevó y comenzó a caer por un acantilado- Grulla Mantis agradando en el carruaje! -Grulla saco a amabas hembras con Mantis en su gorro, Grulla se elevó un poco- gracias gracias! -dijeron ambas hembras viendo como el carruaje se fue hasta el fondo-

Creo que tendremos que ir hacia abajo por nuestras cosas -dijo Mantis sorprendido en eso los demás chocaron con ellos por la avalancha de nieve, todos empezaron a caer ya que Grulla perdió el equilibrio- que hacen?!

Po esta inconsciente debemos despertarlo -dijo Mono asustado-

Po estamos cayendo por un desfiladero reacciona! -dijo Grulla dandole un golpe en la cara-

Desfiladero?! -Po despertó gritando, rodó en el aire y se puso recto cayendo en picada, con el agua fue creando una gran torre de nieve hasta formar un circulo, en la parte de abajo las rocas se comenzaron a juntar dandole soporte a la nube de nieve, todos cayeron en la nieve y se quedaron acostados respirando agitados, Po con su concentración los bajo hasta tierra firme, en un momento todos se cayeron del susto- No lo volvamos a hacer!

No nunca! Eso estuvo del miedo! -dijo Song asustada y respirando agitada-

Busquemos el carruaje para sacar nuestras cosas yo me voy a desmayar -dijo Mono cayendo de espaldas-

Wouuuu si mas otra vez otra! -dijo Ichihime saliendo de la nieve y todos la vieron como si estuviera loca- que tiene jamás he hecho algo tan divertido como esto

Solo busquemos el carruaje y vamos -después de hora de buscar el carruaje el cual termino destruido todos tuvieron que irse caminando por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un aldea pequeña- bien que tanto falta para el destino final -todos estaban en un sala de espera en un hotel-

Pues estamos a cuatro horas de camino para llegar a nuestro destino la ciudad imperial -dijo Víbora viendo el mapa- al menos esto terminara ya pronto -en eso llego Song usando una bata de color morada y se sentó en las piernas de Po, haciendo que Tígresa e Ichihime gruñeran- Song por dios ponte ropa interior -Víbora se tapo los ojos ya que Song tenía las piernas frente a ella mientras se colgaba del cuello de Po-

No que creo que a Po le moleste es mas se está animando -dijo Song en un tono coqueto haciendo que Po se sonrojara en extremo-

Bueno ya princesa hay algo que todavía quiero saber -dijo Po tratando de estar lo mas serio posible- por qué debemos entregarla mañana a Ciudad imperial con el ataque de hoy me di cuenta que nos oculta algo verdad? -todos vieron a Ichihime la cual tenía una mirada escondida y bajaba la cabeza-

Si es verdad hay una razón muy importante por la cual debo estar mañana -dijo Ichihime triste- mañana no solo firmare un tratado de paz si no que también será mi boda con el rey Guerrero Qidan Temutai


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo "Real razón"**

Todos estaban frente a la princesa Song se había puesto su ropa habitual para sentarse cerca de Po y escuchar todo lo que la princesa iba a decir.

Explícate a que te refieres con boda? -dijo Mono confundido-

Bueno verán la guerra que se libra es contra el ejército Qidan que son los animales que nos atacaron en el paso de la montaña -dijo Ichihime seria y todos estaban prestando atención- escuchen los Qidan nos han atacado desde hace tiempo y nosotros no tenemos los recursos para enfrentarlos, nuestros soldados no tienen el poder suficiente, mi padre el rey enfermo hace poco, el estaba muy débil así que me ascendió al trono antes de tiempo pero hasta hace poco me entere que él había hecho un acto de paz con el rey Temutai, me ascendió al trono para que me casara con Temutai y así tendríamos La Paz que tanto deseábamos pero lo veo mas como una forma para que el sea el rey de nuestra nación -todos se quedaron callados por lo que habían escuchado-

Entonces ese tal rey solo te quiere para poder ser rey de China? -dijo Grulla confundido e Ichihime asintió- vaya ese tipo es un manipulador pero que puede pasara si no te se casas con el?

Lo que el quiere y eso es la guerra, su ejército nos supera en fuerza y número no hay nada que se pueda hacer -dijo Ichihime triste-

Me pregunto por que nos atacaron hoy? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Por que el es irracional solo le gusta hacer daño a los demás, si la princesa no se presenta destruye todo el reino, si se casa con la princesa controla todo el reino y de todas maneras la princesa muere no importa el escenario el gana -dijo Po serio- lo único que veo para que nada malo ocurra es detenerlo

Detenerlo y como? -dijo Mono confundido-

No lo se pero ya es tarde y quiero descansar un poco -dijo Po cansado- y en privado -dijo viendo como Song estaba a punto de decir algo y se quedo callada, solo se retiro y se fue a su cuarto para descansar, durante unas horas estuvo viendo al techo pensando la manera de detener a Temutai pero no importa como lo viera el estaría esperando a la princesa- como derrotó a ese rey? Debe a ver una forma -susurro pensando pero en eso alguien toco su puerta se levanto y la abrió- princesa?

Hola puedo pasar? -dijo la princesa nerviosa, ella usaba un vestido algo delgado y ajustado al cuerpo-

Si pase princesa -dijo Po y la princesa paso- a que debo su visita a estas horas?

Po hay algo que quiero pedirte y que esto solo quede entre nosotros -dijo Ichihime con algo de tristeza- puedes seguir que no

Dígame lo que necesita -dijo Po acercándose a ella-

Quiero...yo...quiero que tomes mi...virginidad -dijo Ichihime muy roja de la cara, mientras que Po el sintió que su cabeza exploto dejando su cara completamente roja- yo...bueno...este -se puso muy nerviosa-

Bueno a que se debe esta...petición? -dijo Po nervioso y sonrojado, la princesa suspiro-

Verás de niña siempre soñé con casarme con alguien a quien amara y que mi pueblo y yo viviríamos en paz, pero con lo que paso no quiero tener que casarme con ese estupido toro mucho menos quiero entregarme a el -Ichihime lloro un poco y Po se acercó a ella y la abrazo- por favor solo quiero pertenecerte eres lo mas cercano al verdadero amor que he sentido -Po solo lo pensó un poco y asintió- encerio lo harás?

Si princesa pero debemos guardarlo como un secreto -dijo Po siendo sincero-

Gracias Po -Ichihime se acercó a Po y lo beso, ambos terminaron abrazados y la noche paso, durante esa noche se escucharon leves rugido y uno que otro grito leve, a la mañana siguiente Po e Ichihime estaban acostados en la cama cubiertos por una sabana nada mas, mientras con sus compañeros ellos fueron despertando uno por uno y se empezaron a alistar, Víbora fue la primer a en ir a ver a la princesa pero no estaba, se asustan y fue a ver a Po-

Po Po estas despierto Po?! -dijo Víbora golpeando la puerta con la cola, año despertó y se puso su pantalón de momento estaba por abrir la puerta pero Víbora entro de momento- Po Po la princesa no esta en su cuarto! -avanzó por todos lados viéndote todo y vio a la princesa en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana- hola princesa...Po debemos encontrar a la...! -se quedo callada al ver a la princesa sonríendo y saludando con la mano derecha- princesa? Que hace aquí y...desnuda...? -vio a ambos y Po se puso rojo de vergüenza- no...no...ustedes...acaso? -la boca le llego al suelo- no...no...no

Mira yo se lo pedí para no tener que entregarme a ese sujeto Temutai -dijo Ichihime asustada y se levanto de la cama-

Solo lo hice esta bien pero por favor Víbora quédate callada nadie tiene que saberlo -Po le tapo la boca y le rogó con la mirada, Víbora estaba asombrada y asintió lentamente- gracias

Pero esto es algo grande por no decir hiriente la verdad -dijo Víbora un poco calmada pero dolida- de todas maneras ya estamos listos debemos irnos

Esta bien pero espera debemos darnos un baño huelo mucho a sudor -dijo Po nervioso-

Y yo bueno huelo a sangre y sudor -dijo Ichihime sonrojada-

Sangre? Por que olerías a sangre? -dijo Víbora sin comprender, en eso Po se dio vuelta mostrándole unas marcas en la espalda había viejas cicatrices de ocho marcas cuatro en cada costado, pero había nuevas y recientes en su espalda, también parecía que su oreja derecha había sido mordida y en el pecho tenía algunas marcas- Auch! Po eso es feo

No solo eso sino también está la sangre de la princesa -dijo Po nervioso-

Que?! -Víbora no entendió nada pero Ichihime le mostró las piernas las cuales tenían algunas manchas de sangre- esta herida? -Ichihime le susurro un poco y Víbora abrió los ojos- ya veo lárguense a bañar los dos ya! Y puedo sentir el tercer aroma a "semilla" -los dos solo se vistieron y se fueron a dar un baño rápido-

Todos los maestros se fueron retirando del lugar hasta que empezaron a llegar a los límites de la ciudad Imperial, durante el viaje Po e Ichihime no se vieron o hablaron casi nada, eso les fue algo extraño a los demás, Víbora por su parte tenía muchas ganas de acercarse a Ichihime y hacerle un montón de preguntas, mientras Tígresa noto algo en Po le costaba caminar un poco y parecía que usaba vendas debajo de su camisa de siempre, Song por su parte había abrazado a Po y el solo un leve grito de dolor diciendo que se había lastimado la espalda ayer.

Po dime te duele algo quieres descansar? -dijo Tígresa algo preocupada por Po-

Descuida Tígresa estoy bien mi cuerpo esta bien entrenado -dijo Po con una sonrisa-

Po enserio creo que deberíamos descansar ayer te electrocutaron mucho -dijo Song casi como un regaño- y parece que tu espalda si se lastimo mucho mira hasta veo que tienes vendas puestas

Estoy bien no se preocupen -dijo Po sonríendo pero ambas felinas no estaban conformes- y como durmieron?

Bueno no también -dijo Grulla y todos lo vieron- ayer escuche a una pareja en el hotel teniendo "intimidad" -hizo comillas con las alas, en un segundo Po e Ichihime se pusieron tensos-

OoO escuchaste algo bueno? -dijo Mono con un sonrisa picara-

Que tienes mono enfermo?! -dijo Tígresa molesta- aun que yo también los escuche creo que era una felina y su novio escuche rugidos -la cabeza de Ichihime empezó a soltar mucho vapor-

Si pero ya sabes lo que dicen cuando se entra en celo lo peor que pueden salir son los niños -dijo Song con burla- pero yo me guardo para mi Po -lo abrazo y Po soltó un quejido, en eso Song sintió un aroma y no era un aroma cualquiera- Po estuviste con una hembra? -todos le pusieron atención mientras Po se quedo helado-

Por que piensas eso Song? -dijo Po muy nervioso-

Es que hueles a un aroma femenino con una mezcla de sangre y perfume -dijo Song olfateando mejor- si es perfume

Po encerio estuviste con una hembra?! Con razón te fuiste temprano anoche ayer pillín bien hecho -dijo Mono sonríendo-

Yo este este! -Po no podía hablar bien _"que hago o que digo?pensé que me había bañado mejor ya se perdóname princesa"_ pensó nervioso- bueno si ayer la princesa se sentía mal y yo la acompañe sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos juntos eso paso

Encerio?! -dijo Song molesta y Tígresa le tenía la mirada encima-

Si lo juro -dijo Po nervioso- además la sangre por lo que paso ayer lo juro jejeje -alzo las manos nervioso-

Bien eso creeremos en ti de momento -dijo Song molesta mientras Ichihime y Po suspiraron-

Dime como fue tu primer helado? -dijo Víbora al oído de Ichihime-

Que? -dijo Ichihime sin entender- de que me hablas?

Ya sabes me refiero al helado de anoche de blanco y negro -dijo Víbora susurrando e Ichihime capto el mensaje pero se sonrojo mucho quedando avergonzada con Víbora encima- y bien?

Eso no debería ser privado? -dijo Ichihime avergonzada-

No importa estas con una amiga con muchos secretos -dijo Víbora guiñándole el ojo-

Bien fue dulce y tibio, fue una sensación nueva para mi, no fue tan frío como lo pensé si no que fue algo tibio en cierto sentido y suave para luego tomar un sabor mas fuerte, el sabor era muy bueno igual que el tamaño y forma -dijo Ichihime con una sonrisa picara dejando a Víbora con una risa traviesa- dos esferas en un gran y crujiente cono muy largo y duro pero delicioso -Víbora soltó una risa algo fuerte y traviesa-

Cual fue el chiste? -dijo Mantis sonriendo y curioso-

Nada solo hablamos de un helado -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y vio a Po el cual la veía con confusión- de un buen y gran helado

Esta bien princesa pero no coma mucho helado por que podría enfermarse -dijo Po sin comprender, las dos hembras solo soltaron una pequeña risa-

Mantis no dejaba de ver como las dos hembras seguían con su platica sobre el "helado" de anoche, se le hacia extraño y mas que Po tuviera vendas en el pecho diciendo que ayer estaba herido si fue el quien atendió sus heridas y solo fueron una cuantos golpes leves en el cuerpo, pero no recodaba si tuvo heridas en el pecho _"aquí hay algo extraño, primero Po llega oliendo a una hembra si ayer estuvo solo, luego usa vendas en el pecho, ahora cada vez que alguien lo toca dice que le duele, será cierto que tiene un leve aroma a sangre?, después están la princesa y Víbora hablando de helados y parecen que tienen muchas ideas en la cabeza sobre eso"_ pensó Mantis viendo como todos seguían su camino mientras él estaba en el hombro derecho de Po _"voy a descubrir que paso ayer"_ pensó con seriedad, después de esos pensamientos y de mas platicas de las hembras sobre otro temas que no fueran el "helado" después de dos horas llegaron a la ciudad imperial el cual era una ciudad más grande que el valle de La Paz en el centro de la ciudad estaba un gran castillo que parecía hecho de oro puro, el castillo era grande y con un bandera en la punta mas alta la cual era una bandera con la cabeza de un león de perfil con unas letras chinas, la bandera era roja y los detalles como las letras y el león eran dorados.

Este es mi hogar -dijo Ichihime algo triste- gracias por acompañarme en este viaje tan peligroso

No hay por que agradecer por eso princesa usted pidió ayuda y nosotros le dimos esa ayuda -dijo Po tomando uno de los hombros de la princesa la cual ella lo vio y se sonrojaron un poco desviaron la vista un rato- bueno mejor sigamos no se completará la misión si usted no esta ahí

Es verdad vámonos -dijo Ichihime sonrojada y avanzaron escoltando a la princesa, la princesa solo movió la mano un poco y tomo la de Po, eso hizo que Tígresa y Song gruñeran bastante-

Muy bien aquí paso algo -dijo Mantis sospechando-

De que hablas Mantis? -dijo Grulla viendo a Mantis el cual se había bajado de Po-

Bueno es que he estado union las pistas un rato pero todavía no estoy seguro -dijo Mantis serio-

Pistas de que? -dijo Mono confundido-

Ok es solo una idea y no se vayan a alterar o a gritar -dijo Mantos serio y los dos asintieron solo vio como Víbora estaba algo retrasada con las demás hembras mientras Po e Ichihime estaban mas al frente- creo que Po y la princesa tuvieron su encuentro caliente anoche

Que?! -los dos casi gritan de la sorpresa pero Mantis los callo-

Tranquilos es solo una idea nada mas -dijo Mantis serio y los tres comenzaron a avanzar para no llamar la atención-

Mantis estamos hablando de la princesa la princesa de toda China no puede ser cierto -dijo Grulla realmente sorprendido-

Ya lo se pero hay muchas pistas que me hacen creer eso -dijo Mantis serio viendo a Po-

Así como cuales nombra cuatro -dijo Mono algo molesto-

Bueno para empezar Grulla ayer escuchaste a una pareja tener intimidad pero con ruidos leves y bajos y Tígresa pensaba que se trataba de una felina, bueno me puse a ver todo el hotel antes de irnos y resulta que nuestro grupo era el único con felinas en todo el hotel-dijo Mantis-

Eso no prueba nada podría tratarse de otra de las hembras -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Bueno para empezar Song esta muy molesta y Po no le permite acercarse a Song desde hace un día apenas, además Song estaría sobre Po todo el día y no la princesa -dijo Mantis pensando-

Bueno ese un buen punto entonces eso descarta a Song por completo -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Bueno queda Tígresa -dijo Grulla-

Bueno en primera ella no parece de las que entran solo por que si al cuarto, además si ella hubiera estado con Po ella estaría feliz y sonriente pero no, ella en efecto esta mas seria y molesta que otros días -dijo Mantis serio y los dos machos asintieron-

Eso solo prueba que ninguna de las dos tuvo intimidad pero como sabes si fue con Po? -dijo Grulla pensando-

Ese es otro punto, primero veo que Po esta usando vendajes a pesar de que fui yo el que lo curo ayer y en ningún momento le dije que usara vendas en el pecho ya que el mayor daño estaba en la espalda baja cerca del estomago y cuello o cabeza pero casi no se había lastimado el pecho solo leves quemaduras, aparte Song dice que siente el aroma de una hembra encima de Po, lo cual es raro ya que desde la mañana no ha estado cerca de una, en la parte superior de su espalda hay mas vendajes y leves rastros de sangre, escuche que cuando una felina tiene intimidad o su baile de piernas le clava las garras al Macho para marcarlo como suyo por el extasis que tienen -dijo Mantis usando un gorrito y pipa de Sherlock Holmes-

Vaya eso esta bien pensado Mantis eso podría explicar por que la princesa camina un poco rara desde la mañana -dijo Grulla viendo como la princesa caminaba tambaleante un poco-

Lo mejor es tener todo en secreto si el rey se entera decapita a Po y si las otras se enteran castran a Po -dijo Mono sonriendo esperando a ver el destino de su amigo-

Hemos llegado -dijo Ichihime seria cuando se dieron cuenta ellos estaban frente a una gran puerta que de inmediato se abrió dejando ver dentro un gran patio donde había miles de soldados entre esos todos eran cabras y uno que otro rinoceronte como había dicho Ichihime el ejército ya no era tan gran era un poco escaso a comparación de otros-

Bienvenida sea princesa Ichihime! -dijeron todos los soldados y se hicieron a un extremo abriendo el camino para la princesa, ellos pasaron hasta la puerta principal en donde estaban un León de color amarilla y melena pelirroja con las canas azules usando un traje azul, se veía muy cansado y de edad algo avanzada, a lado suyo estaba un leona de edad madura de color amarilla usaba un traje rosado parecido a un vestido-

Madre padre -Ichihime se acercó a los dos y les dio un abrazo a cada uno- me da mucho gusto verlos -sonrío y los maestros se hincaron frente a ellos- ellos son mis protectores los maestros del palacio y el panda se llama Po el es el guerrero Dragón

El guerrero Dragón escoltó a mi hija es un gran honor -dijo el rey inclinando la cabeza-

El honor es nuestro su majestad que nos hayan pedido esta misión -dijo Po serio y bajo la cabeza-

Les agradecemos que hayan traído a nuestra hija -dijo la reina sonriendo pero con algo de pena-

Todo fue un placer mi reina no tenemos palabras que decir ante usted -dijo Tígresa sonando calmada-

Disculpe mi rey tengo algo que hablar con usted si no es de mucha petición -dijo Po serio y se levanto

Pues dilo joven Guerrero -dijo el rey-

Yo quiero detener a Temutai de que tome el trono por su cuenta y me gustaría saber si hay alguna forma de detenerlo aquí y ahora -dijo Po serio todos sus compañeros quedaron extrañados ante su petición y el rey suspiro-

Me temo que si hay una forma pero es arriesgada y no podemos hacer nada -dijo el rey triste-

Cual es esa forma? -dijo Po serio-

El rey o su descendiente pueden retar al rey contrincante por el puesto de comandante de sus fuerzas y su reino, es un encuentro entre realeza -dijo el rey serio-

Un encuentro entre realeza? -dijo Song confundida-

Es un pacto entre dos reyes, un retador y el rey deben enfrentarse en un combate a muerte el perdedor no solo pierde la vida si no también su reino y trono, el ganador gobierna sobre el Reino del perdedor -dijo Tígresa seria-

Así es pero me temo que yo ya no puedo pelear debido a mi estado de salud, mi esposa no es una guerrera y mi hija no tiene la fortaleza para enfrentarse a Temutai me temo que solo quedaba este compromiso -dijo el rey decaído-

Pero se puede nombrar un representante que use un traje con el símbolo de la realeza y pelee en lugar del rey -dijo Tigres sin fijarse-

Entonces yo seré su representante -dijo Po serio y todos lo vieron con caras de miedo-

Po no! Apenas empezaste como Guerrero Dragón no puedes morir en combate además esta batalla no nos corresponde -dijo Tígresa molesta-

Tígresa estamos hablando de la vida de miles de habitantes y seres, no podemos dejar que ese rey tirano ascienda al trono ¿sabes cuantos sacrificios iros traería con su reinado?! -dijo Po molesto- yo seré el representante y ganare lo juro

Muchacho no puedo pedirte que hagas eso -dijo el rey serio- China necesita al Guerrero Dragón

Y ahora China lo necesita mas que antes -dijo Po serio-

Po fíjate en lo que haces se dice que la fortaleza de Temutai es tan grande que puede partir a un rival por la mitad -dijo Song preocupada-

Lo se ya me enfrenté a el una vez -dijo Po serio y todos quedaron cayados- ya lo he enfrentado hace tiempo pero ahora soy mas fuerte y tengo la gema del dragón no hay de que temer esto lo hago por China -todos quedaron callados ante lo dicho por Po- este es mi deber proteger a China y ahora debo hacerlo

Bien esta dicho Po Guerrero Dragón te nombro mi representante para pelear contra Temutai -dijo el rey serio e Ichihime se asusto-

Pero Padre el no puede pelear pueden que incluso lo maten -dijo Ichihime triste-

Esta bien no puedo perder Ichihime se que puedo pelear -dijo Po sonriendo-

Esta dicho prepárense por que mañana tendrá lugar la pelea aquí mismo -el rey se empezó a retirar dejando muchos conmocionados por la noticia-

En el Reino de Temutai el estaba como siempre sentado en su trono mientras bebía algo de alcohol- todavía no hay noticias de los Qidan que envíe por la princesa?

Acaban de llegar me temo que solo quedaron unos pocos vivos. Y la misión no tuvo excito -dijo un Qidan con miedo, Temutai dio un golpe a su trono rompiendo una parte tomo al Qidan de los cuernos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos-

Como que no pudieron completar su misión? -dijo Temutai molesto- la misión era solo atraparla para traerla ante mi y mañana la llevaría para matarla frente a sus padres y así tendría la oportunidad de destruir todo a mi paso dime ¿que paso?

Pues parece que la princesa no estaba sola estaba con un grupo de guardaespaldas maestros de Kung fu y ellos derrotaron a los Qidans es todo lo que se -dijo el Qidan con miedo-

Bien llama a los demás Qidans mañana es el día de mi boda y preparen las armas una vez casado destruiré todo de forma rápida, hay abra tendré que pagar el dinero por mis invitados y la comida por eso quería a la princesa aquí hoy -dijo Temutai sentándose y lanzo el Qidan a un lado-

De regreso con Po ya había pasado un buen rato y estaba entrando la noche Po estaba en su cuarto había entrenado la gran parte del tiempo y debía descansar en todo ese tiempo sus amigos trataron de convencerlo de que no peleara pero el no hizo caso, Song estaba llorando en su cuarto por Po por como el dijo que seguirá peleando y lo que mas le asustaba era que Po terminar muerto, por su parte Tígresa no dejaba de entrenar en un árbol que encontró, estaba muy molesta y no dejaba de golpear el árbol para descargar su ira.

Ese tonto haciendo las cosas por su cuenta en que pensaba?! -dijo Tígresa golpeando- apenas es nombrado el Guerrero Dragón y su nueva acción lo va a matar por que?! Por que?! -en eso apreto mas los dientes hasta que se canso y abrazo un poco el tronco y puso su cabeza ahí- por que debes hacerlo Po? Apenas te encontré no te quiero perder otra vez -solo apreto sus ojos esperando no llorar-

Por que no en vez de lamentarte vas y lo ves esta noche? -dijo un macho escondido entre los árboles-

Quien esta ahí? -dijo Tígresa poniéndose en guardia-

Descuida no soy un enemigo solo soy un aliado y te escuche y escuche lo que va a hacer Po solo te digo que estés más tiempo con el, ve visítalo y dile como te sientes solo para que estén juntos por lo menos estos momentos -dijo el Macho y Tígresa lo pensó un poco- no lo pienses hazlo ya ve -se escucho como si estuviera sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Tígresa y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas el Macho sonrio-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo "Encuentro a muerte"**

Po se haya a en su cuarto estaba pensando en lo de mañana, por petición del rey le dejaron una armadura para el la usaría mañana para su encuentro, recordó cuando enfrentó a Temutai hace unos cuatro años casi lo mata pero estaban parejos puede que esta vez el pueda vencer debía tener confianza en sí mismo, en eso unos toques en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pensó en abrir pero podría ser la princesa queriendo otro "helado" así que decidió hablar un poco.

Si quien es? -dijo Po serio-

Soy yo Tígresa puedo pasar Po? -dijo del otro lado y Po le abrió la puerta- gracias

Pasa ven -dijo Po calmado y Tígresa pasó a paso lento- a que debo esta visita?

Bueno es que venia a verte, hace unos momentos estaba muy molesta contigo por tomar esa decisión -dijo Tígresa seria- pero se como sueles ser y por eso vine a pasar tiempo contigo -sonrío un poco, eso le dio un mal presentimiento a Po- puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Es que no quiero estar sola y tener que pensar en lo de mañana

Esta bien Tígresa pero me muevo mucho aveces -Po sonrio un poco y se recostó en la cama, Tígresa lo siguió y se acostó encima de él como un gato- vaya esto me trae recuerdos

Que clase de recuerdos? -dijo Tígresa sonríendo-

Bueno cuando tenias pesadillas te acostabas a mi lado y por alguna razón siempre terminabas encima de mi estomago hecha una bolita -ambos sonrieron por los recuerdos-

Po aun tengo una idea en la cabeza y es ¿como conociste al hurón pervertido? -Tígresa estaba confundida y se acercó más al rostro de Po-

Bueno poco después de que Oogway me entrenará fui de viaje por un tiempo solo a diferentes ciudades buscando a un maestro de Kung fu renegado que Oogway me pidió que encontrara para pedirle que me diera algo de el de regreso -dijo Po sonríendo- camine por varios días hasta que encontré a un hurón con una manta verde en la cara y una gran bolsa de color vino, al principio lo seguí y me entere que el maestro que estaba buscando, me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere que el era un ladrón de ropa íntima de chicas, entrene con el un tiempo pero lógico su idea era que robara ropa interior con el, por varios días estuve entrenando con el hasta que le informe a Oogway donde estaba y el en persona lo detuvo, exactamente no se que quería de el pero supongo que lo consiguió por que nos fuimos de ahí y el estaba sonriendo desde entonces no vi a Happosai por mucho tiempo

Apuesto que te hizo robar muchas pantaletas y te pego lo pervertido -dijo Tígresa con una lave sonrisa-

En realidad si me hizo robar por un tiempo pero siempre ayudaba a las chicas a recuperar sus ropas y el pobre maestro quedo muy herido por días algo a lo que no puede enfrentarse es a una hembra jejeje aveces sus enseñanzas de escape me sirvieron mucho -Po seguía riendo un poco-

Tígresa negaba con la cabeza con un poco de risa, los dos estaban platicando sobre cualquier tema que no fuera la batalla de mañana, mientras en unos arboles cercanos al castillo estaba un tigre Macho de color blanco y ojos azules, estaba usando un traje de combate de color azul con detalles blancos en los bordes de su playera, una cinta verde jade, un pantalón negro, estaba oculto ahí y luego se movió suspirando.

Bien parece que me ayuda le sirvió -dijo el tigre sonríendo- solo espero que ella no se entere o quien sabe que me hará tiene mal genio

Quien tiene mal genio? -dijo una Tígresa blanca de ojos verdes usando un collar con forma de ave de color rojo Rubí- que haces? otra ves estas espiando como las hembras se cambian en sus cuartos Byakun?!

No Hinata no lo estaba! -dijo Byakun alzando las manos y Hinata lo miraba diciendo "no te creo"- oye lo juro no estoy haciendo nada malo es mas se que Po se va enfrentar a Temutai mañana en un combate a muerte y tiene a hembra en su cuarto durmiendo sobre el -se tapo la boca al decirlo todo-

Que?! -dijo Hinata asustada y luego pasó a enojo- Y QUE?! Po con una hembra en su cuarto?!

Este si el esta ahí y mañana se enfrenta a Temutai -dijo Byakun sonríendo nervioso-

Estoy a punto de quemarlo por hacer una estupidez tan grande como enfrentarse a Temutai pero aun no es momento de que meta -dijo Hinata molesta- dime la hembra como es es sexy?

Bueno es una tigresa pecho plano y algo malhumorada pero linda -dijo Byakun sonríendo- ese Po siempre se mete con las bonitas pero que lo tratan muy mal si le gustan las violentas o feas violentas jaja, conociéndolo esta a punto de clavársela o no? -se asusto al ver como Hinata emanaba un especie de Aura negra de su cuerpo- no he dicho nada eres linda, hembra bonita! Hembra bonita! -hizo la voz aguda viendo como Hinata se acercaba a el- no espera -se escucho un impacto y se vio una ráfaga de fuego seguido del grito de una niña- Mi cola!

Eso te pasa por andar hablando de mas -dijo Hinata seria se acercó al árbol donde estaba Byakun y Vio como Po estaba hablando con Tígresa- hay olvida las reglas voy para haya mas tarde

Bueno Po espero que tu puedas vencerlo mañana -dijo Tigresa pero no muy convencida debido a que había escuchado historias sobre Temutai- Po por favor prométeme que no te arriesgaras tanto

Si lo prometo -dijo Po sonríendo y le tallo la mejilla un poco haciéndola ronronear- je me acuerdo que cuando dormías te tallaba la cabeza en las noches cuando tenias pesadillas y terminabas ronroneando

Je y yo recuerdo que te daban cosquillas con solo un leve toque en la panza -dijo Tígresa sonríendo, después de unos minutos los dos se durmieron, durante unas horas todo era normal hasta que Po se levanto por algo de necesidad, después de hacer su movimiento el iba de regreso a su cuarto con el menor ruido posible en eso escucho como algo o alguien lo seguía por la espalda volteo rápido y lanzó una esfera de luz a la pared, la figura salto y comenzó a rodearlo por la oscuridad apenas la seguí con la vista en eso sintió como jalaron su pie en la parte trasera y lo hicieron caer de espaldas mientras sintió un peso en sus estomago y escucho un ronroneo-

Hola Po -dijo ella sentada en su estómago, Po abrió los ojos sorprendido reconocía esa voz donde fuer- veo que estas levantado muy temprano

Hinata?! -dijo Po sorprendido- que haces aquí?

Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo solo vine por una ultima cosa mi amor -dijo Hinata acercándose a Po y le dio un beso en los labios, Po cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por el beso, la abrazo ambos estaban muy centrados en su beso y no querían interrumpirlo pero Hinata se separó por algo de aire- te extraño y me gustaría llevar esto mas lejos pero no tengo mucho tiempo escucha Temutai llega mañana y quiero que lo venzas -tomo el brazo de Po donde estaba la gema y le transfirió una energía roja y amarilla como el fuego a la gema haciendo que esta brillara-

Hinata no entiendo que esta pasando y que hiciste?! -dijo Po viendo su gema que brillaba-

Solo te di nueva energía -Hinata se levanto y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios, se alejó corriendo hacia una ventana y vio a Po el cual se notaba confundido- nos volveremos a ver lo juro te amo -salto por la ventana y Po la siguió solo para ver que ya se había ido-

Hinata te extraño -dijo Po viendo la ventana- gracias

Po había vuelto a su cuarto y volvió a recostar a Tígresa en su estómago, solo durmió esperando al día de mañana ambos se levantaron y Po se empezó a colocar la armadura, era una armadura chica con unas hombreras pequeñas, la protección de las manos era larga hasta la mitad de los brazos cerca de los hombros, el pecho tenía leves picos para protección, también unas botas largas con una protección en los muslos y debajo una pantalón rojo, toda la armadura era negra con bordes rojos, en la espalda usaba el mismo símbolo de la bandera el cual era un león, no usaba casco, Tígresa había salido en lo que Po se ponía la armadura cuando entro vio a Po y se quedo maravillada con verlo.

Wau esa armadura esta increíble estas wau -dijo Tígresa sonríendo pero Po estaba algo distraído-

Gracias siento que la armadura es ligera pero resistente es algo extraño no había usado una antes -dijo Po viendo la armadura- y los demás?

Están almorzando -dijo Tígresa calmada- quieres comer?

Me gustaría y si comemos los dos juntos un rato -dijo Po sonríendo y Tígresa asintió sonríendo- bien sabes hay un jardín aquí a lado me esperas ahí en las bancas?

Claro lleva comida -dijo Tígresa sonríendo, Po fue a la cocina y le pidió a unas cabras que estaban cocinando, después de recibir la comida se topó con Tígresa en las bancas debajo de un árbol de cerezo-

Hola lamentó la tardanza -dijo Po sonríendo-

No hay problema -dijo Tígresa sonríendo, Po se sentó y ambos se pusieron a comer cómodos el uno con el otro, sin darse cuenta habían pasado las horas mientras con las cabras vigilantes vieron algo parecido a un pequeño ejército no mas de cien Qidans y en el centro estaba Temutai-

Temutai ya llego! -dijo una de las cabras y comenzó a tocar la campana todos estuvieron alerta, Po y Tígresa escucharon la campaña y fueron al centro para ver a los demás maestros que estaban ahí viendo en la puerta principal-

Que esta pasando? -dijo Tigresa-

Parece que Temutai acaba de llegar -dijo Grulla algo preocupado-

Es la hora -dijo Po suspirando, estaba nervioso Tígresa y los demás sintieron la atmósfera llena de tensión, Tígresa sólo pudo tomar la mano de Po y todos vieron como Temutai entro al patio del castillo así nada más-

He venido por mi boda con la princesa Ichihime traigan a la princesa -dijo Temutai o mas bien grito con fuerza- ahora!

Si sobre eso rey Temutai hemos decidido llamar la cláusula sobre el reto real -dijo el rey serio-

Sabes que si llamas esa cláusula podrías perder tu vida y tu reino verdad? -dijo Temutai serio-

Si pero las antiguas costumbres dictan que podemos enviar a un representante si el rey no puede en este caso ni mi hija podría así que hemos decidido que te enfrente nuestro campeón -dijo el rey señalando a Po-

Bien es la hora -dijo Po serio y camino un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a Temutai-

Es el tu remplazo un panda grande y esponjosito jajaja -dijo Temutai con burla y risa-

Vaya veo que sigues pensando que cada panda es solo un chiste en las peleas verdad Temutai? -dijo Po sonríendo con burla-

Esa voz -dijo Temutai serio- ya veo así que eres tu Po Hmp dime panda crees tener la fuerza para vencerme en un duelo por este reino y La Paz?

Si lo tengo y se que te tendré de rodillas en unos instantes -dijo Po sonríendo y Temutai soltó vapor por su nariz-

Como dictan las reglas y costumbres yo nombro a Po el Guerrero Dragón como mi representante y campeón de mi reino para una batalla por La Paz entre nuestros reinos -dijo el rey serio y los soldados ya sean Qidans o cabras gritaron alzando sus armas un poco-

En un momento todos los soldados estaban rodeando una arena de combate, todos estaban en lo que parecía un pequeño coliseo para combates, el circulo en el centro era la arena para el combate era muy amplia para usar poderes y pelear libremente, rodeándolos estaban muros de piedra donde todos los soldados y habitantes estaban esperando la pelea, los dos estaban en sus lados, Temutai estaba solo respirando para calmarse, Po estaba con sus amigos.

Muy bien Po ten mucho cuidado puede hacer trampas -dijo Mono intranquilo-

Protégete de cualquier estilo de pelea que llegue a usar -dijo Mantis-

También recuerda que si usa el estilo de piedra usa agua o rayo te darán ventaja los dos juntos -dijo Grulla serio-

Mantente tranquilo y no bajes la guardia -dijo Víbora intranquila-

Se rápido por que puede que con su gran tamaña el no lo sea -dijo Song- cuando ganas te daré una rica recompensa -le dio una sonrisa algo pervertida y Po se sonrojo un poco-

Oye no creo que Po quiera ese tipo de recompensas ofrecida -dijo Tígresa molesta-

Déjala al menos alivio la tensión un poco -dijo Po sonríendo-

Recuerda mantenerte sereno, concéntrate y distribuye bien tu energía por favor -dijo Tígresa muy preocupada-

Descuiden se como pelea Temutai no pienso perder no puedo perder y estaré bien no se preocupen -dijo Po sonríendo y cerró los ojos, el gong sonó y el se acerco al centro de la plataforma-

Acabalo Po! Tu puedes! -sus amigos lo animaban- me dejas tus revistas si mueres?! -gritó Mantis y todos lo vieron serios- Que? Tiene buenas revistas -dijo sonriendo-

Pelea -dijo Temutai sonríendo y Po igual-

Po salto y lanzó una patada con el empeine derecho, Temutai alzo la mano y lo detuvo con la muñeca, Po concentro energía en sus mano derecha y lanzó una bola de color azul chocando con la cara de Temutai dejando una leve cortina de humo, Temutai estaba serio, tomo a Po de su pierna con ambas manos y lo estrello en el suelo, Po se sujeto del suelo con las manos y lanzó una patada en el pecho de Temutai con los dos pies, Temutai se alejo un poco, avanzó y salto para lanzar un golpe con sus cuernos, Po salto a un lado para esquivar el golpe, usando el aire salto un poco y le dio una patada en la espalda, Temutai se alejo por la fuerza y se tallo la espalda, Temutai grito un poco y avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago, comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo y en el estomago, Po lo sujeto de un brazo y le dio una patada en las costillas, Temutai lo sujeto de la pierna lo alzo y lo estrello en el suelo, después lo golpe en el estomago, Po escupió un poco ahogando el dolor, en eso creo una bola de fuego y la lanzó directo ala cara de Temutai.

Po se levanto adolorido, Temutai gruño un poco levantándose un poco, Temutai lanzó un golpe al suelo y las rocas salieron en una fila directo contra Po, la ultima roca salió era muy grande y Po le dio un golpe rompiéndola con facilidad, Temutai había legado y comenzó a golpearlo, le dio un cabezazo atorando su cuerpo en sus cuernos, Po se había atorado un poco, Temutai corrió y lo estrello a un lado, Po se quedo ahí en el suelo y Temutai siguió golpeándolo con los puños.

Po que haces? Levántate y pelea -grito Byakun en la cima del estadio con Hinata-

Si querido defiéndete vamos sujeta al toro de los cuernos! -grito Hinata con furia y Po sujetó los brazos de Temutai y paso su pierna por el pecho de este y lo lanzó a un lado clavándolo en el suelo, Po corrió y lo golpe esta vez lo usaba como un saco de boxeo, Temutai hizo un esplit y le dio una patada en la cara- hay en la cara no que esta guapo -Hinata se metió la mano al hocico, Temutai salió de la tierra y se quedo de pie, lanzó varios golpes y Po los esquivo como pudo, Po bloqueo un golpe con el brazo derecho y comenzó a golpearlo en las costillas- si Po así -Temutai se enojo y le dio un rodillazo al estomago solo para envestirlo con su cabeza en el pecho, Po retrocedió y sujeto el pecho de Temutai con los brazos- Si Po golpéalo! -Hinata sujetó a Byakun del cuello y comenzó a golpear su cabeza- Así duro! Duro!

Po comenzó a golpear a Temutai en su pecho con la rodilla, Temutai uso toda su fuerza y lo lanzó a un lado alzando la cabeza, junto algunas rocas en sus manos y las lanzó, Po sujeto algunas y otras las pateo, Po escupió algo de fuego de su boca y lanzó las rocas encendidas a Temutai, Temutai solo se bajo un poco y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos y del suelo salió un gran roca, Po formo un relámpago azul en su mano y lanzó un corte vertical partiendo la roca en dos, Temutai solo lanzó golpes y patadas al aire y del suelo salieron mas rocas directo contra Po, Po solo desvió algunas y otras las corto, junto sus manos y tenía una energía de rayos en ambas manos, avanzó corréis no y le dio un golpe a Temutai en el pecho, Temutai se electrocuto un poco pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, Tomo a Po en sus brazo y saltó un poco estrellando a Po en el suelo de cabeza, Po grito un poco y Temutai lo soltó, Po estaba por caer al suelo cuando dio un golpe al suelo y salió una roca golpeando a Temutai en el pecho, se levanto y comenzó a rodear a Temutai, Temutai lanzó un golpe a un lugar y salió una roca esperando darle a Po, Po solo uso la roca como base y salto en ella, en el aire lanzó dos esferas de trueno directo contra Temutai, las esferas iban hacia el pero el alzo los brazos y un par de rocas lo protegió evitando el impacto, Po solo quedo de pie respirando agitado.

Que pasa eso es todo? -dijo Temutai con burla-

Cállate no has visto nada -dijo Po serio y molesto-

Aquí hay algo extraño -dijo Tígresa seria-

A que te refieres? -dijo Víbora-

Conozco a Po y el no pelea así algo le pasa parece que algo lo esta distrayendo pero no se que es -dijo Tígresa viendo como Po se frustraba mas y mas-

 _"No se que me pasa siento que ver a Hinata una vez mas me hizo sentir de nuevo esas emociones dormidas no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, Hinata"_ Po estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Temutai le dio un gancho al mentón elevándolo un poco del suelo, rodó y le dio una patada en las costillas con el talón y lo alejo, Po se levanto algo mareado _"rayos eso si me dolió no me queda de otra concéntrate"_ se golpeo la frente con el puño haciendo que su frente se llenara de sangre dejando a varios sorprendidos-

Golpearte a ti mismo eso estuvo raro -dijo Temutai con burla-

Creen ahora peleare mejor -dijo Po serio-

Dijo que pelearía mejor? -dijo Byakun confundido- a caso tu tuviste algo que ver? Hinata

Bueno lo fui a saludar cuando fue al baño -dijo Hinata avergonzada y Byakun se golpeo la frente con la mano- no creo que haya sido tan terrible

Eso lo debió haber confundido un poco deseguro al verte le recordaste esas emociones y ahora no sabe que hacer por eso se golpeo para concentrarse en la pelea -dijo Byakun serio viendo como Po se puso en su pose de nuevo-

Temutai alzo los dos brazos y golpeo el suelo saliendo una línea de rocas contra Po, Po el solo salto de lugar en lugar evitando las rocas que salían del suelo para golpearlo, una roca apareció frente a el y el la tomo del suelo, corrió lo mejor que pudo y apareció detrás de Temutai estrellando la roca en su espalda, Temutai grito un poco, Po se puso frente el en eso Temutai inclino un poco la cabeza y Po lo sujeto de las orejas haciendo que llorara un poco, Po le dio una patada de talón en los pies y lo elevó sujetando sus orejas hasta que lo lanzó a un lado, dio un pisotón al suelo y salieron rocas rodeando a Temutai, Temutai impacto en unas cuantas, Po corrió juntando rocas en sus manos formando guantes grandes de rocas, Temutai avanzó juntando rocas en sus cuernos, estaba apunto de clavarle sus cuernos a Po, Po se elevó usando el aire y en el cielo giro solo para bajar darle un golpe a Temutai en la cara, con los guantes puestos comenzó a golpear a Temutai en las costillas, luego el estomago, le dio una patada a los pies haciéndolo caer y comenzó a golpearlo tirado en el suelo, las rocas se deshicieron y solo quedaron pocos escombros Po solo las de hizo y comenzó a golpear a Temutai asustando un poco a a algunos presentes, Temutai se enojo y le dio un golpe con las rocas y lo saco de encima suyo, Po solo dio vuelta mientras Temutai salió derramando sangre de su nariz y boca.

Temutai se limpió la sangre y avanzó junto con Po, los dos lanzaron un golpe creando una onda de sonido, los dos comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio entre ellos, Temutai sujeto a Po del cuerpo pero se inclinó y estrello a Temutai en el suelo, Temutai se levanto y estrello sus manos en el suelo rodeando la arena con una pared de roca algo alta de sus estatura, con picos de rocas, todos en el campo estaban sorprendidos.

Es el muro de la tortura este muro esta cubierto de picos muy filosos un solo impacto y morirás -dijo Temutai sonríendo- Muere!

Temutai avanzó y le dio una tacleada con el hombro derecho, Po trato de frenar con los pies pero no alcanzaba lo suficiente, en eso llegaron al muro y Po lo impacto soltando algo de sangre y un grito leve, Song se tapo la ganas de gritar al ver como Po había impactado el muro pensó que había terminado muerto y perforado por un pico, no lo aguanto y cayo desmayada, Tígresa estaba a punto de meterse ahí a matar a Temutai pero vio como Po reacciona y le dio una golpe con ambos brazos en la espalda a Temutai y luego un rodillazo en el pecho, junto energía en sus puso y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Temutai lo soltó y Po lo golpeo por todos lados hasta que le dio un golpe mas fuerte y Temutai se alejo un poco, Po esta jadeando un poco tenía la cabeza algo herida y sangre en su boca y nariz pero estaba vivo solo con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

Como es que estas vivo? -dijo Temutai sorprendido-

Cuando me arrastraste por el campo junte rocas en mi espada y cuerpo, cuando estaba por impactar toque la superficie del muro y disminuir la densidad de las rocas puntiagudas volviéndolas arenas -dijo Po sonríendo- se nota que te habías enfrentado a un guerrero que usara el estilo de la roca antes

Es no importa terminemos con esto -dijo Temutai le dio una tacleada una vez mas Po concentro rayos en sus manos y le dio un ataque eléctrico pero pareció no afectarle, Po uso el fuego esta vez y quedo la espalda de Temutai, Temutai se detuvo por el ardor en su espalda, Po comenzó a golpearlo con fuego en las mano y le dio un gancho, las llamas de Po se hicieron de un color casi dorado, eran rojas pero habían adquirido un color casi dorado sintió una nueva fuerza en el-

Estos es...-Po vio sus manos y recordó a cierta felina blanca- el poder de Hinata -Hinata desde lo más alto del edificio sonrío- siente el aleteó del Fenix! -grito y retrajo sus manos en sus costillas concentrando una gran bola de fuego en su cuerpo, Temutai avanzó corriendo- Las alas ardientes del Fenix! -soltó el golpe estirando ambos brazos, el fuego tomo forma de remolino e impactó a Temutai que trato de cubrirse con rocas pero no le funciono y por la fuerza del ataque termino siendo empujado hasta un muro que atravesó hasta las gradas- ahora quien es el rey guerrero? -dijo con burla antes de caer rendido en el suelo-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo "Gratitud"**

Poco después de la pelea Po y Temutai fueron atendidos igual que Song quien seguía desmayada por el susto que se llevo, por su parte los Qidans se llevaron a su líder derrotado no sin antes declarar como ganador a Po después de casi matar a Temutai, con eso La Paz ya era un hecho de momento, Po estaba dormido en una camilla en una pequeña clínica, Tígresa estaba atendiéndolo en todo momento hasta que comenzó a despertar algo aturdido.

Eh Tígresa? -dijo Po algo mareado viendo a Tígresa encima de su pecho dormida-

Hola Po estas bien? -Tígresa se quito rápido algo sonrojada de sus mejillas, estaba sentada en una silla a una lado de la cama y Po se levanto- como te sientes?

Dormí bien aunque me siento muy mareado todavía -dijo Po tocando sus cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, pecho, cuello, cabeza, brazos, estomago y parte de sus piernas estaban vendados, todo su cuerpo había resultado lastimado solo se quedo sentado ahí- me duele mucho el cuerpo que paso?

Bueno Po cuando acabaste con Temutai te declararon ganador del encuentro ya que Temutai quedo inconsciente y casi peor, estaba muy lastimado y con quemaduras de segundo grado le costó caminar después de despertarse, todos los Qidans se fueron -dijo Tígresa tranquila viendo como asentía con la cabeza- Po ese último ataque que hiciste donde lo aprendiste?

El ultimo ataque de fuego? -dijo Po confundido y Tígresa asintió- bueno esa era la técnica de mi ex novia Hinata -eso le callo a Tígresa como un balde de agua fría, se sintió un poco molesta en un pequeño caso celosa- es raro solo la vi una vez y la aprendi nada mas aunque me salvo

Si ya veo debió gustarte esa técnica y mucho -dijo Tígresa algo celosa y se cruzo de brazos- oye Po ahora que me acuerdo la enfermera me dijo que tienes cicatrices en la espalda de marcas de garras y ocho más recientes -dijo Tígresa seria y Po se puso nervioso-

Si tu sabes deben ser de peleas pasadas -dijo Po sonríendo nervioso _"cuales peleas pasadas esas cicatrices son por las temporadas de celo de Hinata"_ pensó nervioso-

Po dime confías en mi? -dijo Tígresa seria y Po asintió nervioso- bueno quiero que me digas tu dormiste con la princesa? Y no me refiero a solo dormir dime te apareaste con ella? -Po estaba nervioso y quería huir pero se le ocurrió una lección de parte Happosai y eso era mentir con ojitos tiernos, Po bajo la cabeza y suspiro- y bien? -Po alzo la cabeza haciendo ojos tiernos y hermoso, eran grandes y brillaban mucho _"no no mires con esos ojos tan bellos"_ pensó Tígresa suspirando viendo esos ojos de cachorro- por...que...me..ves así?

Tígresa te diré la verdad yo no dormí con ella, esas heridas son solo de la batalla que tuvimos contra los Qidans en las montañas nevadas -dijo Po calmado y toma las manos de Tígresa para verla a los ojos- yo no estaría con una hembra que no amo y mis viejas cicatrices son de combate de una vida sin sentido, ahora mi vida tiene sentido gracias a que te volví a ver y volví a tener amigos -Po le dio un beso en las manos haciendo que Tígresa suspirara de amor, su cara estaba roja y casi callo desmayada-

Yo...bueno...te creo -dijo Tígresa y Po sonrio solo se levanto y empezó a salir-

Vienes conmigo a comer? -dijo Po sonríendo-

Tu ve yo te sigo después -dijo Tígresa con una sonrisa y Po se fue, cuando estaba lejos Tígresa cayó desmayada en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara-

Y boom yo gano -dijo Po sonríendo, después de comer se topó con la princesa la cual estaba en un pequeño jardín con un estanque frente a ella- princesa que hace aquí?

Po como te sientes? -dijo Ichihime sorprendida-

Me duele un poco el cuerpo pero estoy bien -dijo Po sonríendo- que haces aquí sola?

Aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar un poco -dijo Ichihime sonríendo- Po gracias a ti me van a coronar como reina y Temutai ya no se casara conmigo soy libre -sonrío bastante y lo abrazo- realmente gracias por todo

De nada princesa -dijo Po sonríendo- ahora que hará?

Bueno no se supongo que solo esperar a mi coronación para darte mi gratitud real como reina -dijo Ichihime y se separó un poco- pero primero -lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos no se dieron cuenta pero Mono los vio seguido de Mantis en su hombro derecho, los estaban impresionados y sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo, después de unos segundo Ichihime se separó sonrojada igual que Po- eso fue un gracias por todo no se como pagarte esta gran deuda, te voy a extrañar Po

Si princesa también te voy a extrañar -dijo Po calmado pero sonrojado, mientras Mono y Mantis se alejaron de ahí-

No me lo puedo creer -dijo Mojo sorprendido-

Si -dijo Mantis con la vista en el vacío y luego sonrío- en tu cara primate jajaja -se burlo-

De que hablas? -dijo Mono confundido-

No recuerdas "hay yo puedo conquistar cualquier hembra incluso a la princesa son un par de celosos la princesa estará rendida a mis pies al terminar esta misión" -Mantis hizo la voz aguda fingiendo ser Mono el cual solo gruño ofendido- jaja pero que paso el Panda mas fuerte de China gano! Jaja

Esta bien ganaste ganaste solo queda ver que va a pasar -dijo Mono preocupado, mientras Po y la princesa seguían abrazados la princesa comenzó a olfatear algo en el cuerpo de Po, siguió olfateando un poco-

Eh Po dime que es ese olor? -dijo Ichihime algo celosa- huele muy extraño -Po lo pensó un poco-

Debe ser el olor de los ungüentos me pusieron mucho para las heridas -dijo Po confiado ya que sus heridas estaban cubiertas por una masa verde algo fría-

No es eso, huele como a una hembra -dijo Ichihime gruñendo un poco- huele como a flores y fresas dulces con un toque de un aroma agrio -Po se puso algo nervioso y tenso debido a que ese aroma era el de Hinata- estuviste con una hembra?

Debe ser de Tígresa ella se quedo dormida encima de mi hace rato pero no es nada -dijo Po sonríendo y se apartó un poco- me voy a comer algo -se dio vuelta e Ichihime se le ocurrió algo _"deje unas leves marcas en tu espalda pero te daré algo para recordarme"_ la princesa se acercó y le dio un peñisco en el trasero dejando sonrojado a Po ella se rió un poco-

Mas tarde ese día todos los súbditos, soldados estaba frente al gran palacio viendo en las escaleras como el rey y la reina estaban a un lado de la princesa, los cinco furiosos, Po y Song estaban ahí también, Po usaba un traje negro con bordes dorados y un dragón en la espalda, Song usaba un traje negro elegante también, era una especie de vestido chino que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando ver sus senos grandes y manos, todos estaban frente a la princesa la cual usaba un vestido con una larga capa roja, el vestido era dorado, la falda era grande y amplia, Ichihime solo se puso frente a todo mundo, el rey camino un poco y hablo.

Hoy mis súbditos hemos evitado una guerra gracias al Guerrero Dragón, gracias a él tenemos paz y la vida de muchos fue salvada, maestro Po le debemos mucho y de parte de mía y de mi reino le damos las gracias -el Rey se inclino con respeto los demás lo siguieron, mientras el público se arrodilló frente a Po mostrando respeto, los furiosos se arrodillaron y Song también todos estaban en deuda con Po, des pues de un rato el rey se levanto- maestro Po como muestra de gratitud le cumpliré cualquier petición que usted quiera la que sea eso incluye la mano de mi hija si la acepta -Po se quedo pensando la idea correcta mientras los demás tenían pensamientos variados _"que pida mi mano que pida mi mano"_ pensaron Tígresa, Song e Ichihime emocionadas, _"que pida todos los libros sobre medicina"_ pensó Grulla feliz, _"que pida los mejores atuendos en moda y listones de los siguientes años de mi vida"_ pensó Víbora sonríendo, _"que no pida la mano de la princesa"_ pensó Mono con miedo, _"tengo hambre cuanto mas va a tardar esto_?" Pensó Mantis aburrido hasta que Po decidió hablar un poco-

Quiero..-Todo estaban al pendiendo de las respuesta de Po, las felinas ya iban pensando en la luna de miel- Quiero todo el oro que yo quiera, al menos una gran cantidad que me dure toda la vida -las felinas cayeron al suelo decepcionadas, Mono se sintió aliviado mientras Grulla y Víbora tenían los ojos convertidos en el símbolo del Yen-

Bien eso es lo que pide se lo daremos denle dos bolsas gigantes de oro -dijo el rey y en eso unas cabras trajeron unas bolsas del tamal lo de Mono, a todos se les cayo la mandíbula al suelo por el asombro- espero que este feliz y complacido? -sonrío-

Si lo estoy -dijo Po sonríendo-

Vaya Po nos hará ricos a todos -dijo Mantis sonríendo viendo todo el dinero-

No es algo deshonesto? -dijo Tigresa seria-

No importa casi morimos -dijo Mono viendo el dinero en sus manos mientras Po sonreía mas que complacido-

Me siento como mercenaria -dijo Tígresa en un susurro- pero me servirá para algunas cosas que quiero -comenzó a contar el dinero-

Bien hoy como saben mi hija ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y como dicta la costumbre la declaró reina de China -el rey volteo a ver a Ichihime la cual seguía con una sonrisa torcida debido a su decepción- Ichihime tu como futura reina aceptas mantener La Paz en China como se dicta siempre?

Lo juro -dijo Ichihime en un grito-

Juras no solo preservar La Paz si no también dejar todo acto de banalidad y solo servir a tu pueblo de forma justa y honrosa? -todos guardaron silencio-

Lo juro -volvió a gritar-

Entonces este día te proclamó reina -el rey le quito la corona a su esposa y sela puso a Ichihime en la cabeza- saluden todos a la Reina Ichihime -todo el mundo se inclinó ante la hembra que ahora era su reina mientras ella solo veía como su vida daba un giro diferente-

La tarde paso y todo el mundo disfrutaba de comidas en el castillo desde súbditos hasta soldados incluso los maestros estaban comiendo con los reyes en su mesa personal, todos estaban comiendo felices sobretodo Mantis el cual no había comido en unas horas, por otro lado Po estaba comiendo un poco mas tranquilo, Tigresa, Ichihime y Song no dejaban de verlo, se envicio un poco pero se limpio el solo dejando a Song e Ichihime con ganas de limpiarlo, Po dio las gracias y se fue dejando confundidos a los demás, el camino hasta estar en un pequeño balcón en medio de la noche, Tígresa quiso ir con el pero Grulla se lo impidió de momento.

Gane gracias al poder de Hinata me gustaría darle las gracias -dijo Po sonríendo, en eso una sombra paso por detrás de su cabeza y le taparon los ojos- quien apago la luz?

Quien es? -dijo una voz aguda pero cocida detrás de el-

Hinata siempre con tus juegos -dijo Po sonríendo y tomo las manos de Hinata que estaban en sus ojos- gracias por la ayuda -se dio vuelta tomando las manos de Hinata y la vio a los ojos-

Todo por ti Po -dijo Hinata sonríendo, ambos se dieron un beso el tiempo se detuvo pero alguien estaba viendo y ese era Byakun el cual saco una especie de guitarra con un arco de violín y comenzó a tocar y cantar muy mal arruinando el momento-

 _Luna China de mi amor luna chi eres solo de los dos_ -Byakun estaba cantando, Po y Hinata estaban con cara de estar fastidiados con el, Hinata tomo una bola de fuego y convirtió su guitarra en cenizas- oigan era nueva -se quejó-

Agradece que fue el instrumento y no tu cara -dijo Po sonríendo-

O tus genitales -dijo Hinata con una cara de malicia dejando pálidos a ambos machos- es solo broma -se rió un poco pero los machos solo sonrieron-

Me da gusto verte Po que dices nos vamos a un bar de nuevo para ver a las gatitas? -dijo Byakun sonríendo y bajo con el-

Tu sabes que si -dijo Po sonríendo, los dos estaban sonríendo pero a Po le sujetaron una oreja y a Byakun le dio una patada en la entrepierna- aaaauuuuu mi oreja

Hay mis hijos mami -dijo Byakun con una voz aguada sujetando su entrepierna-

Ustedes dos no irán tu Po ya te divertiste con la princesita escuchaste Panda malo?! -dijo Hinata molesta y Po asintió con la cabeza- y tu Byakun recuerda que paso cuando estuvimos en esa fiesta de Navidad por tu ebriedad tuvimos que pagar todo el restaurante y los daños

Jejeje si desperté desnudo junto a unas felinas en una playa jeje casi pierdo un dedo -dijo Byakun sonríendo igual que Po pero Hinata se puso celosa y apreto mas la oreja de Po haciendo que llorara, puso el pie encima de la espalda de Byakun-

Que les he dicho? Nada pollitas, gatitas, conejitas o todo lo que sea una hembra en diminutivo y les suene sexy -dijo Hinata molesta-

Si mama -dijeron los dos machos con sarcasmo-

Como que mama? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Perdón señora si señora -dijeron los dos, después que se calmaran las cosas Po y Hinata estaban abrazados en el balcón como una pareja de luna de miel, mientras Byakun solo gruñía amargado-

Ya párenle un rato quieren? -dijo Byakun amargado-

Perdón pero me hacia falta -dijo Hinata ronroneando feliz-

Bueno escucha Po esta visita no solo fue una escapada de parte de Hinata sino también tenemos que decirte un par de cosas Primero en muchas localidades de China han estado roban cosas de metal con que intención no sabemos pero estos robos han durado más de un mes -dijo Byakun algo serio-

Han robado algo fuera de lo ordinario? -dijo Po tranquilo sin despegarse de Hinata-

Bueno un día robaron una gema color esmeralda de un lugar de antigüedades no sabemos exactamente que era o que hace pero se lo robaron y no les importo dejar a seis de sus camaradas atrás -dijo Hinata tranquila-

Son robos fuera de lo normal algo mas? -dijo Po intranquilo-

Bueno tenemos otro caso pero esto es algo más elevado pero aun estamos esperando alguna otra demostración -dijo Byakun intranquilo y eso dejo confundido a Po-

Recuerdas a Qilin? -dijo Hinata sonríendo y Po asintió- bueno veras creo que el problema que viene tiene que ver con el pero de momento no estamos seguro debemos esperar mas tiempo y a más señales de problemas ¿podremos contar contigo mas adelante en el futuro?

Si saben que siempre pueden contar conmigo para todo -dijo Po sonríendo los dos maestros sonrieron y se escucho como Tigresa estaba llamando a Po-

Tenemos que irnos Po solo podíamos estar por poco tiempo -dijo Byakun sonríendo- nos vemos dentro de poco cuídate amigo -se dio vuelta y salto del balcón hacia el suelo-

Nos vemos Po -dijo Hinata algo triste le dio un ultimo beso en los labios- te estaré esperando -salto del balcón y se fue con Byakun dejando a Po algo solo pero con una sonrisa sincera-

Nos veremos de nuevo Hinata -dijo Po sonríendo-

Po con quien hablas? -dijo Tígresa llegando con el-

Hola no con nadie solo pensaba en voz alta -dijo Po sonríendo- que haces aquí?

Nada solo vine a verte por que te fuiste corriendo de ahí estas bien? -dijo Tígresa llegando con el-

Si lo estoy solo quise aire fresco no soy de los que les gustan las fiestas elegantes soy un poco mas salvaje -dijo Po sonríendo, Tígresa y Po se quedaron ahí conversando, a la mañana siguiente todos se estaban despidiendo de la princesa-

Maestros del palacio de Jade no saben cuanto se los agradesco por esto -dijo Ichihime sonríendo-

No hay problema princesa gracias por el dinero y el hospedaje aquí -dijo Po sonríendo-

Nos vemos cuando se el tiempo necesario -dijo Tígresa y todos comenzaron a caminar para ir con su rumbo, pasaron los minutos todo iba bien hasta que la princesa se sujetó el estomago y parte del hocico y soltó un eructo-

Que extraño fue eso sentí un leve mareo -dijo Ichihime saboreando sus labios- debió ser por tanta comida

Y bueno Po podemos hablar contigo? -dijo Mantis sonríendo y Po se les acerco dejando a las tres hembras enfrente de ellos-

Si de que quieres hablar -dijo Po viendo al insecto con Moño y Grulla-

Bueno lo que te voy a preguntar queda entre nosotros entendido? -dijo Mantis serio y eso llamo la atención de Po el cual asintió- bienio que te voy a preguntar es muy serio entiendes -Po asintió nervioso- veras...-Po comenzó a sudar de los nervios- te tiraste a la princesa al estilo salvaje?! -gritó levemente dejando sorprendido a Po el cual grito sorprendido y rojo de la vergüenza, las demás hembras lo vieron pero apenas escucharon debido al grito de Po-

Bueno eso...eso...eso...eso -Po no podía decir nada debido a los nervios-

Dinos Po estuviste con la princesa? -dijo Grulla viéndolo años ojos-

Anda contesta Po -dijo Mono serio pero muy celoso-

No...paso nada nos vemos! -Po salió corriendo y los demás lo persiguieron-

Dinos Po! -dijeron los demás persiguiendo a Po mientras las hembras estaban confundidas por lo dicho-

Y dinos Song te quedaras con nosotros en el palacio? -dijo Víbora viendo a Song-

Si no pienso dejar a Po con ninguna hembra -dijo Song decidida-

Jamás tendrás a Po si estoy presente -dijo Tígresa seria y las dos se estaban gruñendo mucho-

Esta será una larga vida -dijo Víbora algo irritada-


	10. Chapter 10

**El Po que va a la carcél**

Han pasado ya varios días desde la aventura con la princesa en más de un solo sentido para Po, en ese tiempo Song se había quedado a vivir con Po por solo unos días, en esos días tanto Tígresa como Song estaban pegadas a Po en cada momento que tenían oportunidad, en esos momentos Po entrenaba solo para evitar el contacto sofocante de Song cuando tomaba descansos las dos hembras iban corriendo para pedirle una cita, el como buen Macho aceptaba a pesar de que siempre terminaba pagando la mayoría de las cosas, esta vez había terminado el entrenamiento temprano y se fue inventando una excusa solo para ir a darse un baño y estar solo por lo menos un poco de tiempo.

Po fue a su cuarto, tomo la ropa que iba a usar y se fue de los cuartos viendo a los lados del pasillo para ver si Song o Tígresa estaban cerca o no, sonrio y se fue con su toalla y su ropa de ahí, Tígresa había ido a buscar a Po a su cuarto para ver si Song no lo había seguido pero no estaba, mientras afuera Sing estaba en uno de los tejados con las piernas dobladas y estaba sentada.

Han pasado ya varios días y solo me quedare dos días más antes de tener que regresar al campamento, no logro nada con Po que puedo hacer? -dijo Song algo irritada en eso vio como Po estaba caminando silbando un poco y se alejaba del palacio rumbo al bosque- a donde vas Po? -salto y lo siguió lo mas sigilosa posible- bueno echare una miradita -mientras Tígresa estaba por un pasillo y vio como Song estaba siguiendo a Po a una distancia algo larga-

Que tramas con mi panda manchas? -dijo Tígresa molesta y salió siguiendo a los dos, Po iba silbando sin prestarle atención a nada debía enfocar su mente un poco en relajarse después de una batalla tan dura, Po siguió caminando hasta entrar al bosque, las dos felinas seguían siguiéndolo Song no se había dado cuenta de que Tígresa estaba a su derecha algo alejada pero con el mismo objetivo _"hasta donde vas Po?"_ Pensaron las dos algo curiosas en eso vieron como Po había llegado a un pequeño estanque con un contorno hecho de rocas, Po dejo sus cosas a un lado y se empezó a quitar la ropa- oh mi Buda se esta desnudando -susurro Tígresa y se tapo los ojos algo sonrojada-

Po se empezó a quitar la camisa dejando ver unos vendajes blancos en su pecho y estomago por sus heridas, Song lo seguía viendo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Tígresa abrió un poco los dedos viendo que tanto de ropa usaba Po ahora, Po se quito los pantalones dejando ver su ropa interior, Song estaba sonriendo mientras ronroneaba, en eso termino y se quito la ropa interior dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, a Tígresa se le salió un poco de sangre de la nariz mientras veía a Po desnudo, Song estaba por saltarle encima pero todos los impulsos se fueron cuando Po se quito las vendas del pecho dejando ver todas las cicatrices que tenía, la del pecho Tígresa ya la conocía era su marca, pero en la espalda tenía muchas marcas de garras desde los hombros hasta las costillas, en los hombros pero cerca del cuello y en los brazos parecian mordidas leves, eso llamo la atención de Song conocía algunas marcas eran como las de una felina _"acaso Hinata le hizo esas cicatrices? Se atrevió a marcar a mi panda?!"_ Pensó molesta mientras Tígresa miraba el cuerpo de Po hasta tenía un ligero rastro de baba en la boca, tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero las cicatrices ella las veía como marcas de peleas, Po solo se metió y se dedicó a relajarse.

Aaa ffff que rico -dijo Po suspirando sonriendo- ya me hacia falta estos momentos de Paz -se dejo llevar y se relajó un poco, solo se fue hundiendo dejando su ojos y hocico fuera del agua, se relajó aislando todo ruido o mal pensamiento _"con el constante coqueteo de Song necesitaba un buen descanso, bueno solo unos días más y se ira dejando a Tígresa y a mi tranquilos, es verdad debería ir a ver a Qillin para que me diga ese problema del que hablaba Byakun pero aun no es momento"_ Po estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba de nada a su alrededor, atrás de él estaba Song la cual se mordía el pulgar pensando en algo-

Ya se entrare ahí fingiendo que no lo vi y que conocía este lugar en secreto -dijo Song sonríendo mientras en su mente aparecían unas imágenes como extraños dibujos infantiles de ella llegando al estanque y sacando a Po del agua ambos quedándose sorprendidos- en eso diré "hay Po no sabia que estabas aquí" -en su mente la imagen de ella se cubrió el pecho desnudo mientras Po estaba sorprendido- "ahora deberás hacerte responsable ya no me podré casar" -Song está gritándole a Po, el panda se acerca a ella y le toma de las manos y le dice- "entonces tomare la responsabilidad" - se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras en la realidad Song se abrazaba a si misma sonríendo y lanzando corazones por el aire- si, si si así Po házmelo hasta que no pueda caminar -estaba en su propio mundo que no vio que Tígresa estaba detrás de ella y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza- Aaaaa -Song grito y se sujeto la cabeza- pero quien me golpeo?!

Esa fui yo -dijo Tígresa apareciendo molesta- dime que haces aquí?!

También te puedo preguntar lo mismo -dijo Song molesta y la vio mas de cerca su cara estaba algo roja, su pelaje erizado, su nariz estaba sangrando un poco y tenía el hocico mojado- estas espiando a Po!

Claro que no y la que lo espía eres tu pervertida! -Tígresa grito nerviosa debido a que sus fases la delataban-

Discúlpame pero...-Song se quedo callada al ver como Tígresa le daba una mirada enojada- si es verdad lo seguí un poco pero no pensé que se fuera a dar un baño

Será mejor irnos de aquí ya -dijo Tígresa seria y la estaba por tomar de su blusa pero Song se inclinó y se alejo un poco- Song encerio vámonos por las buenas no quiero golpearte

No me iré esta es mi oportunidad -dijo Song y empezó a quitarse su traje primero su blusa, luego sus guantes- haré que me tome ahora

Estas loca! No te dejare! -dijo Tígresa molesta y trato de atraparla pero Song salto hacia un árbol y se fue quitando el pantalón- Song es tu ultima oportunidad baja a ahora mismo o te lastimare!

Déjame en paz! Ni que fueras mi mama! -Song se estaba quitando las vendas y Tígresa salto para atraparla pero Song se dejo caer se dio una vuelta y quedo de pie en el suelo y se quito las vendas del pecho, Tígresa gruño y la siguió tratando de tardar la Song se quitó sus pantaletas quedando completamente desnuda y entro al estanque- Hay Po no te vi...-se sujeto las mejillas-

Po perdón pero Song...donde esta?! -dijo Tígresa viendo el estanque Po ya no estaba y solo estaba Song- Song Po no esta

Que?! -dijo Song viendo el estanque y era verdad- a donde se fue? -a unos pocos metros Po estaba caminando con el pelaje mojado y una expresión de molestia-

ENCERIO?! ni un baño me puedo dar sin que me acosen! -dijo Po molesto suspiro y entro al baño topándose con Víbora- hay perdón no pensé que estuviera ocupado

Descuida yo no me tapo nada recuerda que siempre ando desnuda -dijo Víbora sonriendo- entra vamos no haré nada y que te paso?

Que el pelaje mojado? -dijo Po extrañado y suspiro- fui a un pequeño estanque a darme un leve baño pero Song y Tígresa me quitaron esa Paz con sus peleas -cerró la puerta y quito la ropa mojada dejando a Víbora avergonzada- aveces me hartan -se tapo con la toalla-

Si lo entiendo -dijo Víbora sin quitarle la mirada a su cuerpo o a su trasero _"hola nalguitas"_ pensó con algo de burla viendo como Po entro molesto al agua caliente- bueno Po tu sabes que ellas te ven como una pareja posible no? -se acercó a él-

Si pero molesta su acoso tan constante molesta -Po estaba serio y se dejo relajar un poco en eso busco una tabla de madre y saco una prueba botella blanca con un vaso pequeño- al fin algo de paz mi viejo amigo gracias Byakun por este juego de sake -se sirvió y comenzó a beber mientras Víbora se relajaba en el agua-

No sabia que beberías sake -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Es un vicio que me dejo un viejo amigo un día James Byakun y yo fuimos a un bar a ligarnos a unas hembras pero James y yo le hicimos un reto a Byakun diciéndole que no podía beber veinte de estas cosas jejeje -dijo Po sonriendo-

Y que paso? -dijo Víbora curiosa-

Se puso tan ebrio que termino ligando a una hembra o lo que pensaba que era una hembra jaja -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Como que lo pensaban que era una hembra? -dijo Víbora extrañada-

Era un macho usando un vestido con diseño floral -dijo Po riendo con fuerza Víbora se empezó a reír con el- pensábamos que era una puma hembra pero era un león sin melena, la beso, la abrazo hasta que metió las manos debajo del vestido llevándose el susto de su vida jaja

Debió a ver estado asqueado jaja -dijo Víbora entre risas-

No salió de su cuarto por dos semanas ni se acercó a una hembra por más de tres meses -Po se sujeto la cabeza un poco- hoy en día no pueden decir la palabra puma o leona sin que vomite -los dos pasaban el rato hasta que Po estaba sonrojado por el efecto del sake, Víbora estaba casi igual pero como ella no tenía esa resistencia que Po tenía y se puso algo ebria-

Sabes Po hip a pesar de ser un panda hip papacito y muy musculoso se me hace a veces que eres puñal -dijo Víbora ebria dejando a Po confundido- es decir mírate tienes a varias hembras hip locas por ti y no les hip haces caso, tienes a Song a Tígresa y a mi babeando por tu cuerpo hip, sabes que haría? -Po negó con la cabeza divertido de ver a Víbora ebria- sabes me tomaría a una y me la cogería día y noche hip, ahora mismo estas desnudo y te quiero hacer muchas cosas ahora

Ok Víbora ya fue mucho alcohol por ahora -dijo Po sonriendo y le quito la bebida- debes estar alucinando ahora

No estoy ebria! -Víbora estaba mareada y lo vio a los ojos- Po -se enrollo en su cuello- vámonos y hagámoslo

Pero a donde quieres ir y que quieres hacer? -dijo Po nervioso mientras a su ojo derecho le daban tics-

Vámonos a tu cuarto y quiero que cojas como una bestia -Víbora se fue acercando al hocico de Po y le dio un beso de lengua dejando a Po sorprendido sintiendo como la lengua de Víbora se enrollaba como serpiente en la suya-

Oye Po El maestro quiere...Eh?! -Mono había entrado pero se quedo de piedra viendo como estaban los dos besándose, Po y Víbora se quedaron viendo a Mono mientras se formo un silencio incomodo-

Mono lo puedo explicar esto...-dijo Po nervioso en eso Víbora inflo sus mejillas- esto...esto...esto es...-en eso Víbora le vomito encima mientras el grito con fuerza, después de limpiar el baño, a Víbora y de que Po se bañara finalmente fue con Mono a ver al maestro- por favor no digas nada de lo que viste en el baño -se sonrojo-

Descuida no diré nada yo solo quiero olvidar lo ultimo -dijo Mono asqueado- sabes los maestro de Kung fu no podemos ingerir alcohol

No importa de todas maneras no soy un maestro en su totalidad -dijo Po serio y suspiro- espero que me de una misión para alejarme de este lugar a un poco y estar solo un rato -los dos llegaron y entraron al salón de los héroes viendo al maestro Shifu y a Grulla hablando con un elefante- superintendenteHu? Que hace aquí?

Hola Po como esta mi casa recompensas favorito? -dijo Hu sonriendo mientras que Po se cruzo de brazos extrañado- jeje

Po el superintendente Hu vino aquí para solicitar tu ayuda y la de otros dos maestros para una misión muy importante -dijo Shifu tranquilo, los tres maestros se pusieron en línea frente a ellos- escucha Po el superintendente Hu vino a decirme que Tong fo planea escaparce de la carcél imperial -Grulla y Mono se sorprendieron al escuchar eso- nuestro deber es detenerlo antes de que llegue al Mazo de la destrucción

El mazo de que cosa? -dijo Po algo extrañado-

El Mazo de la destrucción como el nombre lo sugiere es mazo que al tocar la superficie de cualquier objeto o el suelo puedo dirigir su energía hacia un punto exacto y destruir su objetivo dejando solo simples cenizas -dijo Shifu serio- hace años logramos capturar a Tong Fo y le quitamos el mazo pero Seng se dio cuenta de que era falso -toda miraron a Seng el cual estaba limpiando los restos de la piedra que formaba el martillo-

Si se me cayo cuando limpiaba y se rompió -dijo Seng barriendo-

Su misión es infiltrarse en la pricion y averiguar donde esconde Tong Fo el mazo original y robarlo de su escondite -dijo Hu serio- tienes algún plan Po?

Mm creo tener uno -dijo Po serio pensando- pero necesitare una piedra de transformación y alguien que conozca a Tong Fo que sea de confianza

Pero quien podría traicionar a Tong Fo? técnicamente es como un líder de una mafia -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Ya me adelante a eso Grulla -dijo Shifu sonriendo y detrás de los apareció una cabra Macho usando una traje arañado, tenía una citaría en el ojo izquierdo, los dientes inferiores delanteros salidos, ojos de loco y le faltaba el cuerno derecho- es el Shang el cómplice de Tong Fo y un doble agente

Si así es yo conozco a Tong Fo el me dirá todo acerca del martillo por una cierta suma claro esta -dijo Shang sonriendo viendo a Hu el cual le dio una bolsa de oro- jeje trato hecho

Bien cual es el plan Po? -dijo Mono viendo a Po serio-

Primero debemos disfrazarnos usando la piedra -Shifu les entregó una piedra a cada uno- nos transformaremos en otros animales y entraremos a la presión fingiendo ser delincuentes que trabajan para Shang, Mono conviértete en un mapache y Grulla se un ornitorrinco

Por que yo?! Que el ornitorrinco sea Mono -dijo Grulla quejándose-

Se el animal que quieras resuelva los ustedes si?! -Po les grito y ellos asintieron- bien -la piedra brillo y Po se convirtió en un tigre de bengala con el colmillo derecho sobresaliendo, era musculoso y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho por donde salía una cicatriz, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul y tenía ojos rojos-como me veo?

Como un tigre homicida -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Bien ahora ustedes -Mono se volvió un mapache de pelaje castaño claro con marcas negras en la cola, tenía ojos cafés oscuros y usaba un traje color naranja con bordes negros, Grulla se convirtió en un leopardo de las nieves delgado con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, tenía ojos color rojos claros y un traje azul con bordes negros- bien es hora de irnos

El superintendente Hu los encadeno y se los llevo con el, el camino fue largo y callado un poco, cuando llegaron a la presión los soldados estaban al tanto de las situaciones de los nuevos retos para hacerlo parecer real primero los golpearon un poco tirándolos al suelo y los patearon en el suelo un poco, después les quitaron la ropa y les rociaron agua con poderes para lavarlos, los empujaron y les dieron ropas nuevas para después meterlos en un especie de patio donde los reos pasaban de lugar a lugar, Po solo siguió a Shang mientras Mono y Grulla disfrazados tenían miedo, en eso siguieron a los otros dos hasta toparse con un toro muy grande un poco mas grande que Po.

Miren pero que tenemos aquí? Hay sangre fresca -dijo el toro viendo a Mono como mapache y a Grulla como leopardo, puso mas atención a Po y le tallo la mejilla- voy a untar tu cuerpo con Jalea y te iré devorando poco a poco jejeje te gustara -dijo con burla y Po le metió las garras en las nariz y comenzó a alzarlo un poco del suelo con la máxima altura que tenía su brazo, levantó lo que mas que pudo al toro y este gritaba de dolor-

Presten atención estos de aquí son mi botín si los quieren tendrán que aplastarme! -dijo Po sonriendo- pero para ser más franco yo a ustedes! -soltó un gruñido y tiro a toro haciendo que se estrellara en una pared y se quedo llorando en el suelo- andando inútiles -avanzó-

Es nuestro amigo -dijo Mono sonriendo nervioso y los siguieron- Po dime has estado antes en la carcél?

Una par de veces por perturbar La Paz cuando lance a un leopardo contra el baño de mujeres haciendo que atravesará la pared y terminará invalido en las piernas -dijo Po en un tono calmado dejando a Mono y a Grulla algo pálidos y sorprendidos- bien Shang dime donde encontramos a Tong Fo

El debe estar cerca -dijo Shang acercándose a Fung quien estaba de guardia en una celda-

Alto a quien vienen a ver? -dijo Fung serio-

Idiota soy Shang vengo a ver a Tong Fo así que quítate -dijo molesto-

No te dejare pasar no sin antes decirme la contraseña -dijo Fung sonriendo y los demás cocodrilos se pusieron serios con el, Po se puso enfrente de el, lo tomo del hocico y lo lanzó contra una pared dejándolo atorado- ok pueden pasar...-los cuatro entraron mientras los cocodrilos estaban sorprendidos y asustados-

Vaya Shang mi viejo amigo que te trae por aquí? -dijo Tong Fo en la oscuridad Po y los demás vieron alrededor pero no vieron nada-

Vine por que los soldados imperiales y el superintendente Woo están buscando el mazo de la destrucción y ya saben donde esta a menos claro que los hayas cambiado de lugar y me digas para mandar un mensaje rápido para moverlo -dijo Shang serio-

Aaa ya veo -dijo Tong Fo serio y salto encima de Shang para tirarlo al suelo- me crees estupido? -le puso el pie encima del cuello- apenas llegas con un grupo de tres individuos que no parecen ser de fiar y quieres que te diga la hubo avión del artefacto mas poderoso que existe? Por quien me tomas? -presiono su cuello mas fuerte-

Por...favor...Tong...ellos son...mercenarios confía en mi -dijo Shang tratando de respirar-

Lo que dice es verdad? -dijo Tong Fo serio y Po se acercó-

Mi nombre es Yadart y soy un asesino -dijo Po serio y Tong Fo lo vio de cerca-

No te escuchas como un asesino -dijo Tong desconfiado y soltó a Shang- ya se mata a este parásito de una vez por todas

A Shang? -dijo Po no muy convencido mientras un recuerdo paso por su mente-

Recuerdo

 _Que hago si en dado caso me pide que mate a Shang? -dijo Po no muy convencido-_

 _Pues no quedara de otra deberás matarlo para ganar su confianza y así sabremos donde esta el mazo -dijo Hu serio y Po solo soltó aire como gruñido-_

 _No me gusta pero lo entiendo -dijo Po serio-_

Fin del recuerdo

Bien despídete Shang -dijo Po serio y Shang se asusto, Po formo una esfera roja de fuego en su mano Ue fue creciendo y creciendo un poco mas, Mono y Grulla estaban algo alterados y nervioso, mientras Shang estaba asustad, Tong Fo sonrio y le puso la mano encima del brazo- que?

Es suficiente tigre ya puedo ver que eres de confianza es decir iba as a matarlo jeje -dijo Tong Fo entre risas- bien díganme por que quieren saber donde esta el mazo?

Es sencillo tu tienes el mazo y nosotros tenemos a un buen comerciante que quieren comprarlo -dijo Grulla serio ya calmado un poco-

Cuanto les ofreció por mi mazo? -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo-

Cuatro mil millones -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Que! Que?! -Tong Fo grito impresionado-

Si por eso los traje ahora dime que dices unidos salimos de aquí y entre todos dividiremos la paga -dijo Shang sonriendo y extendió su mano derecha-

Trato hecho -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo _"pero cuando salgamos y tenga el mazo los matare a todos y cada unos de ustedes"_ pensó con malicia-

Esa noche mientras los reos dormían u los guardias apenas estaban conscientes Tong Fo despertó y despertó a los demás, Mono se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a gritar despertando a los guardias del susto.

Que tienes?! Cierra la boca! -dijo un rinoceronte guardia golpeando la puerta-

Es mi estomago arde como el fuego necesito un doctor -dijo Mono gritando y suplicando los guardias solo gruñeron y debieron abrir la celda un poco, Po salió de entre las sombras y lanzó una gran bola de fuego separando a los guardias y derribó a varios con el impacto, todos salieron de la selva pero los demás guardias iban contra ellos, Tong Fo sonrio esperando sus momento para escapar pero Po le hizo una cadena de energía en el cuerpo.

Oye que haces?! -dijo Tong Fo molesto-

Se llama asegurar -dijo Po serio- si te suelto te iras corriendo dejándonos en la carcél con los demás guardias así que te llevaré conmigo a la fuerza

Po lo jalo y los demás comenzaron a correr con rumbo a la salida, Po avanzó y le dio una patada con el talón a un guardia en la mejilla, Mono salto y rodó dandole una patada a un guardia en la cabeza con la cola, Grulla corrió y le dio un golpe en la mejilla a un guardia, luego le dio una patada en el pecho y rodó dandole una patada en las costillas con el talón, Shang iba detrás de ellos corriendo para salir, los cuatro siguieron golpeando a todos los guardias, Po salto hasta estar en una puerta y le dio un golpe rompiéndola, dos guardias trataron de atacarlo con lanzas, Po sujeto los marcos de madera y choco a ambos rinocerontes entre sí mismos, avanzaron los demás guardias prepararon ballestas y dispararon, Mono se adelantó y aplaudió soltando una gran cantidad de aire que retiro las flechas del camino, Grulla creo agua con sus poderes, retrajo las manos hasta un lado de su hombro derecho y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un gran torrente de agua tirando a los guardias a un lado de su camino, los cinco siguieron peleando hasta que finalmente salieron creando una explosión en la puerta principal, la mayoría de los guardias estaba herido cuando uno salió de entre los heridos y le hablo a un ganso mensajero que estaba cerca.

Un mensaje rápido al palacio de jade cinco reos acaban de escapar rápido da aviso -dijo un rinoceronte antes de caer inconsciente el ganso solo se fue volando con la mayor rapidez que tenía, mientras Tong Fo y los demás se iban corriendo para alejarse del lugar, Tong Fo iba sujetó por la energía de Po, mientras en el palacio Tígresa y Song estaban tomando Te cuando llego Víbora algo mareada-

Hola Víbora como estas? -dijo Tígresa calmada-

Me siento fatal -dijoVíbora acercándose a la mesa- me podrían dar algo de te?

Claro ten -dijo Song sonriendo y le dio una taza la cual bebió con calma- y por que te sientes mal estas enferma?

No es eso es que Po hace rato llego algo agitado diciendo que no lo dejaban en paz y se dio una ducha conmigo y comenzó a beber sake y yo lo acompañe pero me cayo mal -dijo Víbora bebiendo el te pero una casa se cayo y eso le llamo la atención- que paso? -vio que la tasa era de Song la cual están ida igual que Tígresa- chicas?

Te bañaste con Po?! -gritaron las dos molestas _"hay no pero que hice?!"_ Pensó Víbora asustada-


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo "una batalla fácil y una batalla de más de un solo sentido"**

En la cocina Tígresa y Song estaban rodeando a una pobrecita presa pequeña la cual era Víbora, estaba enrollada en una esquina temblando por el miedo, Tígresa y Sing la veían con ganas de matarla y no paraban de gruñir.

Chicas por favor todas somos hembras, podemos entendernos -dijo Víbora no miedo-

No no podemos Víbora quiero que me des una buena explicación sobre lo que acabas de decir! -dijo Tígresa molesta-

He de que me hablas Tígresa? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

No te hagas la santa te bañaste con mi Po, Mi Po! -Song grito con rabia y Tígresa le tapo la boca con la mano-

Es mi Po! Y dime Víbora por que te bañaste con el?! -dijo Tígresa molesta dejando a Víbora nerviosa- contesta o te arranco las entrañas! -Víbora si temió por su vida-

No espera no tienes por que llegar a esos extremos! -Víbora se fue alejando un poco-

Entonces contesta -dijo Song quitando la mano de Tígresa de su hocico-

Bueno yo me estaba bañando y el llego algo molesto por que dijo que ustedes no lo dejaban bañarse en paz con sus peleas infantiles -dijo Víbora dandole la vuelta-

Bueno eso no importa, que pasó después -dijo Tígresa bajando un poco el tono debido a que también tuvo la culpa de expulsarlo de su baño privado-

Bueno cuando llego se desnudó sin importarle que estuviera yo con el solo pensaba en relajarse un poco y saco un juego de bebidas alcohólicas -dijo Víbora tímida, Tígresa se sorprendió por lo que dijo Víbora jamás había visto a Po beber, Song lo pensó un poco y se atrevió a decir algo-

Dime te ofreció no es verdad? -dijo Song pensativa y Víbora asintió con la cabeza- ya me imaginaba ese estupido de Byakun le dejo una mala influencia -Cerro los ojos y toco su frente con los dedos negando con la cabeza-

Bueno como yo tengo poca tolerancia al alcohol bueno perdí el control -dijo Víbora volviendo se algo sonrojada-

Por favor dime que no lo besaste -dijo Tígresa irritada-

Sii -dijo Víbora nerviosa ambas felinas se quedaron de piedra Mantis estaba en el marco de la puerta y sonrío de forma maliciosa "esta me la pagas por todas la beses que me golpearon por tu culpa Víbora" pensó con malicia-

Ya les dijiste la parte en que te le montaste y le dijiste que te comiera como bestia?! -Mantis grito sonríendo y ambas felinas con Víbora lo vieron sorprendidas- si Mono los vio y yo los escuche con el ella se enrollo en su cuello y le dijo quiero que me cojas como una bestia hasta se le iba bajar para chupar algo -Tígresa y Song ahora si estaban que matarían a Víbora mientras la serpiente estaba asustada y molesta con Mantis- disfruten su presa -se fue y las felinas estaban viendo hacia Víbora pero no la vieron, ella se había deslizado entre sus piernas, las felinas se fijaron y Víbora estaba saliendo por la puerta-

Víbora! -gritaron las dos felinas, Víbora se asusto y salió avanzando lo mejor que podía, uso el rayo de su cuerpo salto la barda del palacio y se fue bajando las escaleras cuando se dio la vuelta Tígresa atravesó la puerta con una sola patada y rugió con fuerza _"ahí viene la bruja!"_ Pensó con pánico y salió avanzando por su vida, Song salto desde lo más alto que puso y llego a las escaleras, avanzó a cuatro patas persiguiendo a Víbora con Tígresa a un lado, Víbora había llegado al valle y las felinas le pisaban la cola-

Chicas esto solo es solo un error -dijo Víbora saltando a un muro y se puso en el techo- y si lo discutimos? -Tígresa salto tratando de atraparla en sus manos y hocico, Víbora grito y avanzó esquivando el golpe- chicas solo fue un error del alcohol

Querías tomar lo que es mío! -Song grito con furia, trepo el muro y trato de atraparla con las manos, Víbora siguió avanzando y Song la persiguió destruyendo varias cosas, un puesto de frutas, unas mesas de un restaurante donde Víbora pasó y Tígresa cayó encima destruyendo la mesa, paso por donde estaba una cerda cargando una caja con vegetales, Song choco con la cerda y la tiro dejándola cubierta por un puré de vegetales, así siguieron las tres por un rato dejando el valle un poco destruido, en un pequeño puente Víbora avanzaba y Song apareció enfrente respirando agitada y enseñando las garras, Víbora se asusto y se dio la vuelta solo para ver a Tígresa detrás de ella de la misma forma-

Vamos podemos discutirlo? -dijo Víbora nerviosa, mientras Mantis estaba comiendo palomitas mientras se reía a una distancia segura- estaba muy ebria -se puso mas nerviosa viendo como las dos se acercaban a ella- vamos no es para tanto!

Ya cállate! -las dos felinas saltaron encima de ella, Tígresa la atrapo de su cola y Víbora mordió la oreja de Song haciendo que soltara un leve grito, Song la sujeto del cuerpo y cuello agitándola con fuerza, Tígresa seguía presionando su cuerpo con su garra, Víbora le dio un leve choque eléctrico y se soltó, se enredó en cuerpo de Song y la apreto un poco, Song la soltó para sujetarla del cuerpo tratando de soltarse y Víbora puso su cabeza frente a la de Song, Tígresa lanzó un golpe contra Víbora, Víbora lo esquivo y el golpe le dio a Song en la cara-

Oye que te pasa?! -dijo Song molesta-

Perdón pero le quería pegar a Víbora! -dijo Tígresa irritada y Song le dio una bofetada- ahora por que me pegas?!

Eso por golpearme -dijo Song molesta, Víbora lo vio como una oportunidad de alejarse de las dos así que se soltó y se bajo, Song le puso el pie en la cola para que no se fuera- y tu a donde vas?!

A mi casita? -dijo Víbora molesta- Tígresa Song te dijo alguna vez que le dio un beso de lengua a Po?

Que?! -Tígresa vio molesta a Song-

Si lo hice una vez -dijo Song enojada y Tígresa le salto encima, le sujeto el cuello con el brazo derecho y le estaba jalando la oreja con su mano libre, Song trata de soltarse con una mano y con la otra tenía a Víbora sujetada del cuerpo, Song se acercó al brazo de Tígresa y la mordió-

Au mordidas? Eso es trampa -dijo Tígresa soltándola, Song avanzó y la sujeto de la ropa tratando de quitársela- de nuevo estas jugando sucio! -la sujeto del cuello de la playera y se desgarro demostrando su pecho vendado y Song se alejó viendo lo que Tígresa había hecho mientras Tígresa sonreía-

Me las pagaras -Song avanzó y le quito la blusa con un desgarre, avanzó y le mordió la oreja derecha- ya veras!

Ay Caramba! Esto se esta poniendo caliente! -Mantis sonrio desde donde estaba-

Por que me siguen jalando a esto?! -Víbora grito mientras era agitada por los movimientos de Song y Tígresa, Song uso a Víbora para amarrar a Tígresa de los brazos, avanzó y le quito los pantalones revelando su trasero y unas pantaletas blancas- Que?! Tígresa ahora usas pantaletas normales y no de vieja?! -grito sorprendida, Mantis escupió la comida que tenía en la boca al ver eso-

Después de lo que ocurrió con ese pervertido las cambie -dijo Tígresa sonrojada-

No importa cuanto cambias jamás serás tan hermosa como yo! -dijo Song con burla, Tígresa avanzó y le quito las vendas del cuerpo seguido de romperle el pantalón de un desgarrón- como te atreves?! No te perdonare! -Song avanzó y le bajo las pantaletas-

Esto ya se salió de control! -Víbora grito con fuerza, Tígresa grullo y le quito las vendas a Song dejando ver sus senos ante el público, muchos de los machos se sorprendieron de ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de la maestra mas fuerte, violenta, poco femenina y peligrosa de todas, aunque muchos estaban mas que encantados por los senos de Song-

Esto es realmente asombroso -dijo Mantis sonríendo mientras chorreaba sangre de su nariz- este es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Como fue que todo termino así?! -dijo Víbora mareada por la pelea de gatas que había en medio del pueblo-

Mientras con Po y los demás, todos ellos caminaban tranquilos cuando Mono sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Que pasa Rocket? -dijo Grulla confundido por el movimiento de Mono debido a su escalofrío-

No se pero presiento que Mantis se esta divirtiendo con algo bueno -dijo Mono tallando su espalda- de seguro y no debe ser nada importante -sonrío, mientras en el valle, Tígresa tenía sujetada a Song del cuello con el brazo derecho, Song tenía sujetada a Víbora de la cola con su mano izquierda, Tígresa tenía sujetada a Víbora con su mano libre y Song le estaba intentando meter una galleta en el ojo a Tígresa, las dos felinas estaban desnudas, estaban forcejeando y gritando mientras se sujetaban con fuerza- se debe estar divirtiendo nada mas

Quien sabe pero recuerden tenemos un trabajo aquí -dijo Po serio sin perder de vista a Tong Fo, Tong Fo caminaba enfrente pensado como deshacerme de esos cuatro pero sobretodo del tigre, el leopardo y el mapache _"debo de pensar en algo rápido de lo contrario podría estar en graves problemas"_ pensó con molestia, ellos avanzaron como por una hora hasta llegar a lo que parecía las ruinas de un tembló con una puerta rectangular en el frente- que hacemos aquí?

Es aquí donde tengo el mazo -dijo Tong Fo sonríendo- no me dirás que te estas acobardando

No y vamos de una vez -dijo Po serio viendo a Tong Fo, Tong Fo solo entro seguido por los demás caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un corredor con una estatuas como marcos dividiendo toda la pared- que es este lugar?

Es algo así como un templo antiguo este corredor esta lleno de trampas así que hay que pasar con cuidado -dijo Tong Fo sonríendo Shang se acercó y pido un cuadro del piso y la primera columna soltó varias flechas que se clavaron en la pared- bien usen va primero? -todos dieron un paso hacia atrás dejando a Mono enfrente-

Oigan por que yo? -dijo Mono nervioso-

Por que eres el mas pequeño de todos nosotros lo olvidas? -dijo Po sonríendo-

Además eres el único que puede volar usando sus poderes -dijo Grulla serio, Mono asintio sorprendido se le había olvidado esa parte-

Así una cosa más debes activar los interruptores que están del otro lado -dijo Tong Fo mostrando dos botones de piedra del otro lado-

Mono salto soltando una brisa de aire, se sujetó del muro y salto de nuevo de pared en pared hasta llegar al otro extremo presionó los botones de piedra y los muros donde salían las flechas se metieron en las paredes, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a lo que parecía un corredor con troncos muy pequeños como pisos en las paredes había nos pequeños cilindros donde sacaba fuego en cierto grado de tiempo.

Bien esta parte es un poco más difícil deben llegar al otro extremo evitando el fuego y si caen bueno será muy doloroso -dijo Tong Fo sonríendo todos fijaron su vista en la zona baja la cual estaba llena de pues afiladas- bien quien va?

Yo voy esta vez -dijo Po serio-

Estas seguro? -dijo Grulla algo desacuerdo-

Recuerda quien tiene poderes de fuego -dijo Po serio y dio un paso hacia un tronco quedando sostenido por un solo pie, el tronco se comenzó a tambalear un poco y Po salto al otro donde el fuego fu lanzando desde los cilindros y el estiro los brazos expulsando su fuego evitando quemarse un poco, el tronco se tambaleó de nuevo y Po salto a otro, ese nuevo tronco se rompió y Po apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar a uno nuevo donde una flama le paso rodando la cara-

Olvide mencionarlo algunos troncos tienden a romperse o duran poco tiempo -dijo Tong Fo sonríendo y Po gruño un poco y siguió, en el último el fuego apareció en forma de muro frente a el, el fuego tardaba mas y el tronco estaba por romperse, el tronco se rompió pero Po uso sus poderes de luz haciendo que sus garras crecieran y se atoraran en el muro evitando la caída- hay que admitirlo ese tigre es hábil -pensó un poco, Po esperaba a ver cuando se quitaba el fuego lo cual no duro mucho y se lanzó, el fuego se activo rápido y casi le quema la pierna derecha, solo se había quemado un poco la pierna no le dio importancia y presionó la piedra dejando un suelo de roca al final- no estuvo mal

Todos caminaron un poco, en el camino Po pensó algo _"me pregunto como deben estar Tígresa y Sing deseguro se deben estar llevando bien"_ pensó alegre, mientras en el valle Tígresa tenía sujetada a Song de la parte trasera del cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro tenía sujetada su pierna derecha, trataba de juntar sus manos doblando el cuerpo de Song, las dos estaban peleando desnudas en lodo mientras Mantis y todos los machos del valle gritaban animados y lanzaban apuestas, _"ñaa deseguro deben estar bien"_ pensó restándole importancia, todos siguieron caminando hasta toparse con un muro de rocas, Po trepó hasta lo alto y vio el perímetro, estaban en un laberinto con varios caminos y muros.

Que ves chico Tigre? -dijo Shang algo desesperado-

Estamos en un laberinto por lo que veo -dijo Po viendo sobre el muro hasta que vio que en el centro del laberinto estaba- el mazo! Lo veo esta en el centro del laberinto

Debemos entrar al laberinto y salir ilesos -dijo Mono sonríendo-

No se nota que es muy difícil debemos usar otro método para salir sin perdernos tanto un mal camino y podríamos terminar atrapados por días o meses -dijo Po serio y bajo de un salto-

Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? -dijo Shang molesto-

Usar la cabeza -dijo Grulla sonríendo y todos vieron a Mono-

Pero por que mi cabeza?! -dijo Mono mientras esta sujetado por los cuatro machos, los cuatro corrieron y estrellaron la cabeza de Mono atravesando el muro, así siguieron hasta llegar al muro donde Mono quedo atontado y casi inconsciente- hmm veo pajaritas y conejitas bailando -dijo mareado-

Bien -Tong Fo sonrio y avanzó rápido hacia el mazo, Shang avanzó más rápido y tomo el mazo en un ágil movimiento- pero que haces Shang?!

No soy Shang -dijo y saco un piedra roja-

Una piedra de transformación -dijeron Grulla y Po mientras Mono solo se reía y dicha tonterías-

Un minuto Shifu? -dijo Po confundido-

Así es -dijo Shifu sonriendo y volvió a la normalidad- antes de que se llevarán a todos a la cartel deje inconsciente a Shang y lo remplace mientras el jefe Hu se quedo en el valle espero que nada malo pase en su turno -sonrío confiado, mientras en el valle Tigresa estaba sujetada del cuello y el brazo derecho por Víbora haciendo que se golpeara así misma, mientras Song la tenía sujeta de las piernas y estaba sentada encima de su espalda doblando su cintura en una llave, mientras el jefe Hu estaba atado de manos, pies y trompa en una esquina a causa de Mantis el cual estaba recibiendo dinero por las apuestas- debe estar bien

Buen eso no importa ya que ustedes no volverán a su querido valle de La Paz -dijo Tong Fo molesto y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Po avanzó y sujeto el brazo de Tong Fo encendiendo su brazo,Tong Fo grito de dolo y le dio una pata en el pecho para que lo soltara, Po tomo la piedra de Shifu para volver a la normalidad y pelear como se debía- vaya el guerrero Dragón no me esperaba esto

Créelo o no aquí estoy -dijo Po serio y se puso en guardia frente a Tong Fo- maestro váyase yo lo detengo

Bien ten cuidado panda -dijo Shifu se empezó a retirar con los demás-

No se muevan -Tong Fo grito liberando una gran roca hacia ellos, Po se puso enfrente y sujeto la roca con ambas manos, lanzó un golpe y la rompió pero vio como Tong Fo avanzó rápido y le sujetó la pierna sol para darle vuelta y lo lanzó contra una pared estrellándolo- eso me dolió mucho ahora veras lo que hago cuando estoy molesto

Dudo mucho que un enano como tu me pueda hacer algo -dijo Po sonriendo, Tong Fo gruño un poco y dio un pisotón al suelo los muros se fueron rompiendo formando varias rocas y las fue juntando encima de su cabeza formando una gran esfera que estaba rodeada de una energía morada- bueno eso es otra cosa

Ahora quien es el enano? -dijo Tong Fo con burla y la bajo, la esfera era tan grande que podría aplastar a Po con facilidad, Po solo concentro energía de rayo azul en sus mano derecha y lanzó un rayo en forma de espada contra la roca partiéndola fácilmente en dos partes- que haces?! -Tong Fo estaba sorprendido viendo como su esfera fue cortada sin problemas-

El rayo es lo que puede detener la roca -dijo Po sonriendo, Ting Fo gruño un poco lanzó un golpe al aire y una roca fue lanzada contra Po pero el la rompió con un solo golpe y energía en sus puños, Tong Fo su lanzando varios golpes y patadas lanzando varias rocas hacia Po pero el solo fue rompiendo las rocas con una coraza electricidad en su cuerpo, Po avanzó rápido y le dolían patada a Tong Fo en el pecho dejándolo hincado en un lado, Tong Fo despertó rápido y busco a Po pero lo vio, Po apareció y le dio un golpe en la cabeza liberando un aura azul de truenos de su brazo derecho y eso hizo que Tong Fo quedara en gran agujero inconsciente- hmp de entre todos mis oponentes fuiste el más débil -Po lo tomo de una pierna y salió del templo donde Shifu Grulla y Mono ya en sus formas originales lo estaban esperando- esta hecho

Bien hecho Po regresemos al valle -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po solo asintió, todos regresaron al valle después de a ver dejado a Tong Fo en la cartel, al momento de llegar todos vieron como algunos edificios tenían marcas de garras otras garras y lodo en las paredes, los machos fueron avanzando y vieron que las hembras estaban trabajando pero se notaban muy molestas y acomodaban su cosas con molestia, siguieron avanzando hasta que encontraron a Hu atado de manos y trompa con la boca tapada- jefe Hu! Que paso?! -se acercaron a verlo y Grulla le quito la venda de la boca-

Fue horrible! Horrible horrible! Pero Sensual, Sexy y exótico! -Hu gritaba como loco dejando a los machos confundidos-

No entiendo de que esta hablando?! -dijo Po confundido-

De la pelea mas larga entre dos gatas en celo! -Hu les grito y los maestros soltaron un gran "Que?!" Como respuesta- vean ustedes mismos -señalo a un lugar con muchos animales en una pequeña plataforma estaba Mantis recibiendo dinero, los maestros se acercaron solo para ver como Tigresa, Song y Víbora peleaban desnudas en lodo-

Pero que Demonios está pasando?! -Shifu grito con fuerza y todos lo vieron Po, Grulla y Mono tenía sangre saliendo de sus narices al ver como Tigresa tenía sujetadas las piernas de Song y las abría mostrando todo y la doblaba hacia abajo, mientras ella estaba a cuatro patas mostrando lo suyo y Víbora solo estaba a un lado-

Es el maestro Shifu! -todos los aldeanos. Salieron corriendo dejando a Mantis como todo el dinero el cual no pudo esconder y sonrio-

Y bien que esta pasando aquí?! Por que están peleando desnudas y en lodo?!-Shifu estaba sumamente molesto Tigresa y Song se soltaron y se levantaron para ver a sus amigos los cuales solo estaban idos- y bien?

Ella empezó! -las dos señalaron a Víbora la cual estaba casi inconsciente, Shifu estaba listo para gritar y demás pero solo suspiro-

Iremos al palacio y les gritare hasta que me quede sin voz y sin sermones y después un castigo más duro! -Shifu grito con fuerza y las hembras bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas Mantis se escondió por ahí viendo el dinero con una sonrisa- también tu Mantis -Mantis bajo la cabeza decepcionado _"esto será duro para ellos"_ pensó Po con burla-


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo "Ladrones de metal"**

En una pequeña caballa en un páramo congelado y estéril se podía notar una cortina de humo que salía, dentro de esa caballa y en la parte inferior había una fragua donde varios lobos fundían metal para hecharle en un recipiente muy grande, un lobo negro con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo apareció.

Loro Shen se nos acabó el metal -dijo el lobo serio frente a él apareció un pavo real blanco usando un traje blanco con detalles rojos, en sus patas había garras de metal y sus ojos eran rojos-

Busquen en los pueblos más cercanos encuentren mas metal -grito Shen molesto- China va a ser mía.

En el valle de La Paz habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Po había conseguido el mazo de la destrucción, un día después de eso Song se tuvo que ir por sus deberes , durante esos dos meses Tigresa fue confinada en su cuarto sin ver o tener contacto con Po, si Po estaba meditando ella tenía que entrenar sola en el circuito, si Po entrenaba Shifu la llevaba al bosque y ahí la entrenaba, si Po tenía que ir a una misión importante tenía que ir con otro de los cinco menos con Tigresa ella tampoco podía bajar al valle con Po, simplemente terminaba su entrenamiento y se iba a su cuarto sin ver a nadie, durante las cenas el maestro le mandaba comida con Víbora, hoy ya era su último día de castigo y estaba buscando a Po para verlo, escucho algunas voces en el circuito y se acercó para escuchar.

26...27...28...29 -parecían que estaban contando y se metió para ver- 30...31...32...33...tu puedes concéntrate -dijo Víbora animándolo- 36...37...38

Como puede hacer eso con la boca? -dijo Mantis sorprendido todos estaban igual con la boca abierta viendo a Po, Tigresa se metió y vio a Po, Po estaba cargando unas grandes pesas usando solo la boca, las alzo una ultima vez y las tiro al suelo-

38 levantamientos de pesas usando solo la boca -dijo Po sonriendo y se acomodo la mandíbula-

Si! -todos celebraron y Tigresa sonrio de ver a Po de nuevo-

Tu puedes llega a 40 -dijo Mono sonriendo pasándole las pesas-

No llegara a 40 -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Ah no? subimos la apuesta! -dijo Po sonriendo- si lo hago voy a querer el ultimo ejemplar de la revista que Mono tiene bajo su cama -todos vieron a Mono-

Oye has estado revisando mi cama? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Conociéndote debe ser una revista de hembras desnudas -dijo Víbora negando con la cabeza-

Hazlo! -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si se puede! -Po tomo la pesas en su boca y las cargo una vez mas, la segunda fue más difícil pero le puso mas esfuerzo y la alzo al final y sonrío-

Si lo logro paguen! -dijo Mantis sonriendo, los demás le pagaron con galletas y Tigresa se acercó para verlos-

Hola Tigresa! -dijo Po sonriendo y todos estaban igual sonriendo de ver a su amiga- vaya milagro que al fin vuelves

Si también me alegro de verlos sobretodo a ti Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada _"se puso mas guapo si eso es posible"_ pensó al verlo, pasaron los momentos y ella seguí viendo a Po sin quitarle la vista-

Ya me apesta asustando -dijo Po en un pequeño susurro-

Que debemos hacerle? -dijo Mantis extrañado-

Debemos hecharle agua fría? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Tigresa Tigresa -Víbora la llamo pero ella no quitaba los ojos de Po- perdón te dolerá -le dio un leve choque eléctrico en la cola, Tigresa rugió un poco por el dolor y sujeto a Víbora del cuello- suelta suelta suelta

Víbora por que me diste ese choque eléctrico?! -dijo Tigresa gruñendo y la soltó-

Perdón pero estabas como ida con Po -dijo Víbora tranquila y Tigresa se sonrojo y vio a Po el cual no sabia que decir pero se escucho un sonido parecido al de un gong-

El maestro Shifu perdón me tengo que ir -dijo Po saliendo Mono celebraba su victoria y Tigresa no le quitaba la súbita de encima- me guardan las galletas -avanzó hasta un claro donde están Shifu en una roca meditando sentado sobre el báculo de su antiguo maestro, frente a él estaba una estatua de un dragón chino, el estaba en una roca justo en el centro de la cueva debajo había un pequeño estanque, usaba su traje de siempre pero usaba una banda verde esmeralda con bordes dorados- maestro Shifu me llamo usted? -Po se había quedado firme detrás de el- dígame maestro que sucede amenazas bandidos o algo?

No sucede nada Po escucha lo que te voy a mostrar algo, son las ultimas enseñanzas del maestro Oogway y se llama La Paz interior -el maestro bajo del báculo y una gota paso frente a él, paso su pie desde donde había caído la gota, giro un poco bailo sus manos con los dedos extendidos y juntos, alzo las manos y una gota cayó en su mano pero no se reventó novio los brazos y manos frente a él moviendo la gota entre sus brazos hasta que inclino su brazo izquierdo y la gota paso desde su mano hasta una pequeña planta y cayó al agua haciendo un eco-

Eso si estuvo increíble -dijo Po sorprendido- como lo hizo?

Con paz interior -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

La Paz interior la he escuchado antes -dijo Po pensando y Shifu apareció detrás de el-

Es la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento -dijo Shifu Po lo siguió con la mirada sorprendido, Shifu dio unos pasos y regreso de nuevo a su posición original en la roca- cada maestro debe hallar su camino a La Paz interior -dio vueltas a su bastón y quedo parado en el en equilibrio

Como se puede conseguir La Paz interior? -dijo Po interesado en la técnica-

Algunos deciden meditar en una cueva como esta por más de cincuenta años sin una sola pizca de comida o agua -Shifu vio a Po el cual parecía pensarlo un poco pero se negó- otros lo hayan a través del sufrimiento como yo -Po le puso atención- Po el día que te eligieron como el Guerrero Dragón fue el peor día de mi vida -Po solo puso una cara de "no invente"- por mucho nada se le compara fue el más penoso, el más lúgubre

Bien ya entendí -Po estaba alzando las manos un poco pero Shifu siguió hablando de lo mal que lo paso- si ya ya

El peor momento que yo haya sufrido -Shifu se abrazó a si mismo y soltó un suspiro temblando bastante- bueno -sonrío- pero me has demostrado que el error estaba en mi no en ti, mientras te vi progresar en estos tres meses me sentí orgulloso de ti y desperté mi paz interior y también aprendí a controlar el flujo de mi energía en el universo

Bien maestro enséñeme -dijo Po sonriendo y Shifu asintió, durante una hora Shifu le mostró los pasos de La Paz interior, pero a Po le costaba seguir los pasos de Shifu se adelantaba o simplemente perdía el ritmo pero Shifu lo alentaba y Po seguí intentando pero no se frustraba hasta que en el último paso tuvo una visión, una aldea envuelta en llamas, animales corriendo de un lugar a otro gritando de miedo y los gruñidos de lobo se hicieron presentes, Po solo vio como había otros seres defendiéndose pero los lobos los atacaron-

Po! -el grito de Shifu volvió a Po a la realidad- despierta

Que paso?! -dijo Po tocando su frente-

Te quedaste ido un poco de tiempo que te paso? -dijo Shifu preocupado-

No lo se, solo tuve un extraño sueño -dijo Po pasando su mano por su cabeza y Shifu lo vio preocupado, en eso Tigresa apareció en un salto-

Po hay bandidos en la aldea de los músicos! -dijo Tigresa y Po asintió para saltar a un lado-

Maestro regreso después para seguir con el entrenamiento -dijo Po serio y el maestro asintió tranquilo- vámonos -los dos avanzaron-

En la aldea de los músicos varios lobos saqueaban el lugar llevándose campañas, violines, platos, ollas y varias cosas hechas de metal, un pequeño cerdito gritaba pidiendo ayuda y se escondió debajo de una campaña solo para que la robaran con el dentro.

Eso sigan así llévense todo el metal que encuentren -dijo el líder lobo sonriendo, en eso se escucho un grito desde lo más alto, Po y los demás estaban bajando y cayeron en poses de combate frente a los bandidos-

El guerrero Dragón y los cinco furiosos vinieron a salvarnos! -grito un conejo y los aldeanos se pusieron alegres-

Un panda? Eso es imposible -dijo el lobo viendo a Po el cual estaba serio _"lobos los he visto antes pero este en especial me suena familiar"_ pensó Po con seriedad-

Bueno no nos quedemos de brazos cruzados -dijo Mono sonriendo- mis puños tienen hambre de pelea -el estomago le gruño y todos lo vieron con una sonrisa de burla- esos fueron mis puños

Mátenlos! -grito el jefe lobo y los bandidos avanzaron-

Ha pelear! -dijo Po serio-

Los maestros avanzaron contra los lobos, Po golpeó a un lobo en la cara, un lobo lanzó una esfera morada y Po la sujeto en sus manos y la lanzó contra uno que estaba robando una campaña, Tigresa salto y le dio una patada a un lobo haciendo que se estrellara contra un plato haciendo un ruido muy fuerte y feo, Víbora salto y le dio un golpe con la cola llena de energía a un lobo en la cara, Mono avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cabeza, lo tomo de la cola y lo estrello en el suelo, un conejo estaba tocando su guitarra mientras Mantis trataba de sacarlo de la zona de pelea lo puso en el centro y Po lo rodeo golpeando a los lobos con energía, el conejo fue tocando de acuerdo a las acciones de Po en su pelea, Po tomo la muñeca de un lobo y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared, tres lobos estaban en la cima de la montaña y dispararon flechas contra Po, Po dio un ligero pisotón levantando una pared de roca den su espada y detuvo las flechas, le dio golpes rápidos al muro de roca y varios pedazos fueron lanzados a los lobos en la montaña, el líder de los lobos aulló con fuerza en la montaña varios lobos jalaron las sogas donde al final había varios objetos de metal atados y los llevaron hacia ellos dentro había un pequeño cerdito atrapado.

Grulla ve por ellos! -Po grito serio-

Ahí voy! -dijo Grulla volando, en el aire uso algo de agua del aire formando un filo fino en su pico y corto las sogas sin problemas llevándose los objetos con el, Po salto golpeando a varios lobos y se subió al techo de una casa, Tigresa pateo tres lanzas que iban hacia ellas y las clavo en la pared, subió por esas lanzas hasta el techo donde Po estaba peleando con varios lobos-

Po baile mortal! -dijo Tigresa estiro su brazo esperando que Po la atrapara, Po estaba rodeado de varios lobos, estiro los brazos y libero dos esferas de energía alejando a los lobos, Tigresa saltó esquivando el golpe- Po? -Po estaba serio y parecía centrado en otra cosa, varios lobos saltaron encima de el, Tigresa corrió para ayudarlo pero Po lanzó un golpe soltando varias esferas golpeando a los lobos, Po se cubrió de energía y lanzó varios golpes soltando energía formando una lluvia de energía dejando a varios lobos heridos- Po estas bien? -Tigresa se acercó con cautela pero Po se alejó saltando hasta que dar en el centro del pueblo-

Ataquen al panda! -grito el líder, el y otros tres lobos rodearon a Po, un lobo salto y lanzó varias esferas de fuego como si fueran golpes, las esferas dieron en donde estaba Po y se creo una leve explosión, el lobo sonrio y escupió con burla, Po apareció encima de el juntando sus manos en un solo golpe y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que su cabeza se rompiera un poco y cayó al suelo muerto- miserable! Ataquen! -el líder lanzó una esfera de energía morada los demás fue una bola de fuego, las esferas chocaron pero Po las había esquivado en un instante, con el choque de energía se había creado una cortina de humo- miserable a donde te fuiste?! -en el suelo había un lobo solo Po apareció detrás de el y lo sujetó del cuello pasando sus brazos ahorcándolo, silbó con fuerza llamando la atención del lobo líder y entre el humo vio la figura de Po- que es tupido es! -ambos lobos lanzaron un ataque y la energía impacto la silueta, el lobo sonrio un poco pero la silueta salió caminando del humo revelando que era un lobo que se estaba quemando hasta que cayó muerto- que? -detrás del humo Po estaba sonriendo con burla-

Es imposible señor es un panda, los pandas no tiene ese tipo de fuerza! -dijo el otro lobo asustado-

No importa la especie o nivel tu! -el líder vio a un lobo que saliendo con una campaña- deja la campaña los dos enfrenten al panda yo me iré con el botín para el amo -los dos lobos asintieron- toma -le dio un mazo algo grande con un extraño símbolo en el mazo- mátenlo! -los dos lobos avanzaron y Po avanzó preparando su puño para un golpe, pero Po vio el símbolo en el mazo y algo surco por su mente, una panda separándose de el en la nieve, Po reacciono tarde y el lobo le había dado un golpe en la cara con el mazo, el otro lobo lo sujetó de los brazos manteniéndolo inmóvil, el primer lobo siguió y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Po gritara un poco, en su mente Po tuvo una visión de nuevo, el símbolo apareció otra vez esta vez vio pandas siendo atacados en su aldea, la visión cambio varios pandas asesinados, casas quemadas y los lobos atacaban sin control, en la realidad Po era golpeado en todo el cuerpo por el lobo _"otra vez?! Que esta pasando en mi cabeza?!"_ Pensó molesto, el primer lobo se preparó para darle el golpe final con su mazo pero Po se dio una vuelta dejando al segundo lobo como escudo, el mazo del lobo impacto la espalda del otro rompiéndole los huesos del cuerpo haciendo que soltara a Po, Po se dio vuelta, creo una esfera de fuego y la lanzó con fuerza haciendo que los lobos quedaran hechos cenizas, Po se quedo hincado respirando agitado y aguantando el dolor un poco _"por que?!"_ Tigresa se acercó con calma por la espalda

Po estas bien? -dijo Tigresa preocupada y Po se dio vuelta para verla algo agitado dejando preocupados a varios- tranquilo

Cariño estas bien? -dijo Víbora preocupada, Po bajo la cabeza y estabilizó su respiración-

Estoy bien -dijo Po serio y los demás no se acercaban- que paso con los demás?

Se fueron con varios metales -dijo Grulla intranquilo-

Maldición -Po susurro un poco pero Tigresa lo escucho bien- tengo que ir a ver algo importante luego los veo -se retiró corriendo a travez de las montañas dejando a todos sorprendidos y confundidos-

Que le pasa? por lo general el no es así -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

No lo se pero lo averiguare -dijo Tigresa y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas también-

Mientras en el valle de La Paz el restaurante del señor Ping estaba lleno de habitantes, los animales conversaban y los niños corrían jugando con los muñecos de Po y los cinco furiosos, todos estaban tranquilos mientras el señor Ping recogía los platos sucios, algunos le preguntaban por Po pero el respondía que esta a en entrenamiento y no podía ir, en eso Po llego algo cansado y con rasguños, los aldeanos lo saludaron con respeto y el respondió, algunos le ponían a un niño para que besara y el lo hacia por cortesía.

Hola hijo que te trae por aquí? -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y lo abrazo-

Nada pa solo quiero hablar contigo un rato vamos a la cocina -dijo Po sonriendo algo intranquilo los dos fueron a la cocina donde Po apenas podía entrar- bueno hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo -el señor Ping se puso a cortar vegetales-

Si me hubieras avisado que vendrías te hubiera dejado Tofu apestoso -dijo el señor Ping tranquilo-

Bueno papa cuando peleaba contra unos bandidos tuve una visión algo importante -el señor Ping solo asentía a lo que decía Po- papa creo que vi a mi madre biológica -Ping bajo el ritmo hasta casi detenerse- creo que también me vi a mi mismo de bebe y una aldea con pandas

Bebe mama yo...-el señor Pin estaba por llorar y vio un retrato de Po y el cuando Po era pequeño- de...que..estas hablando?

Como lo digo? -dijo Po confundido- papa de donde provengo? Te dijeron algo cuando me adoptaste?

Bueno Po un bebe ganso viendo de un huevo -dijo el señor Ping tranquilo para después subir su tono un poco- y no me preguntes de donde viene el huevo

Papa! Eso no! Ya entiendo de donde nací o por donde! -dijo Po rojo de vergüenza- solo quiero saber si hay alguna pista de alguna aldea de pandas?

Si lo se lo se pero me temo que yo no se nada cuando te adopte no me dieron esa información de hecho con lo que te paso no tuve tiempo -dijo el señor Ping deprimido- mira ve al orfanato y pregunta tal ves la encargada te pueda ayudar -sonrío un poco triste-

Si gracias papa -Po lo abrazo y salió tranquilo del restaurante mientras lo compradores vieron al señor Ping confundidos-

En honor de mi hijo les daré una ración de Tofu gratis para todos -todos celebraron por lo dicho- con una compra de 200 yenes en comida y bebidas -todos lo abuchearon-

Po iba a con rumbo al orfanato de Bau Ghu, mientras Tigresa no le quitaba la vista de encima _"por que Po iría a ese orfanato tan horrible?_ " Pensó Tigresa con molestia, Po llego y le dio algunos toques a la puerta donde fue abierta por una cabra.

Si que se le ofrece señor? -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

Hola señora soy Po antes vivía aquí y vengo a bueno -Po estaba nervioso por no saber que decirla a la cabra-

Po? -la cabra apenas reaccionó- Po claro! Hay Buda te has vuelto todo un macho apuesto déjame adivinar has venido a adoptar a un niño verdad?! -lo abrazo y luego lo tomo del brazo dejando a Po nervioso-

No yo no vine a eso -dijo Po nervioso alzando la mano libre-

Vamos Po no te hagas el nervioso tu me prometiste que tendríamos un hijo -dijo Hinata llegando por su espalda y le abrazo el brazo izquierdo-

Hinata?! -Po grito sorprendido de ver a Hinata-

Hay Po que hermosa Novia o esposa! Vengan para que vean a los niños -los tres entraron mientras Po gritaba diciendo que todo estaba mal o que no quería hacer algo así, mientras Tigresa estaba a un lado sorprendida y muy confundida-

Que Car...os pasa?! -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Nota algo se me paso la ultima vez pensaba en hacer un fic donde Po y Tigresa intercambiaban vidas imagínense a un Po serio y frío y a Tigresa siendo femenina casi como Víbora o mas dulce pero después de ver la leyenda de unos dioses se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para un nuevo fic de una aventura en Japón contra un demonio, o un pequeño corto de una pijamada de felinas que podría terminar en algo lesbico, les dejo a que ustedes decidan que fic quieren que haga primero este fic termina dentro de poco y le sigue la secuela después que la fuerza los acompañe


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo "Una nueva misión"**

Po era jalado por la cabra que atendía el orfanato por un brazo del otro estaba su ex novia Hinata la cual no se sabía hasta ahora por que estaba ahí.

Bien me alegro que hayan venido unas pareja como ustedes Po escuche mucho sobre tu profesión como Guerrero Dragón muchos de los niños estarán encantos de tener un padre como tu -dijo la cabra emocionada mientras que Po trato de decir algo pero Hinata no lo dejo-

Si pensábamos mas en una niña siempre quise una para enseñarle a ser toda una dama pero no me opongo a un niño adorable -dijo Hinata riendo un poco de solo ver como Po estaba rojo de vergüenza-

Vaya que buena hembra Po apuesto que debieron haberlo intentado muchas veces -dijo la cabra algo tímida-

Si tres semanas sin parar -dijo Hinata viendo a Po el cual estaba sacando vapor- jejeje

Bueno ya basta de bromas quieren -dijo Po algo molesto pero rojo todavía- señora yo no vine a adoptar y ella es Hinata no es mi esposa pero si tenemos una cierta relación no explícita todavía

Hay enserio no vienen por un cachorro? -dijo algo decepcionada la cabra-

Lo siento solo moría de ver la cara de Po de vergüenza -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po gruño- hay vamos no pongas esa cara a ver una sonrisita -le metió los dedos en la boca jugando con sus mejillas para hacer una sonrisa- ese piquito, ese piquito y si le pico a ese piquito, ese dedito te hace reír ese dedito que te hace reír jeje -Po y Hinata rieron un poco por los juegos de ella-

Bueno esta bien vine a hablar con usted -dijo Po sonriendo-

Sobre que? -dijo la cabra confundida-

Sobre cómo llegué al orfanato -dijo Po serio, Hinata estaba algo sorprendida mientras la cabra se tapo la boca y los guió a la cocina donde les sirvió te- gracias

Gracias -dijo Hinata tomando un poco de te pero podía sentir la tensión en el aire _"vaya que tensión hasta podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo"_ -

Bueno el día que llegaste al orfanato fue un día como cualquier otro era el día de las entrega de vegetales -dijo la cabra recordando ese día-

 _Había salido a las puertas delanteras por los vegetales que ordenamos para el orfanato_ -la cabra había salió al patio donde había algunas cajas- _tenía que haber coles, zanahorias, rábanos pero no había rábanos -_ la caja cayó revelando a un bebé panda que era Po- _solo un pequeño panda bebé cubierto de cenizas y algunas heridas_ -el bebe solo se puso de espalda comiendo el ultimo pedazo de rábano que tenía consigo, la cabra lo cargó con mucho esfuerzo y lo metió al orfanato- _no había nota nada pensé que te la habías comido, te metí con todas mis fuerzas a la cocina donde te metí en una tina y te bañe, revisaba tu cuerpo para ver si tenias heridas y había acertado en tu pelaje había algunas cortas pero no dejaron cicatrices -_ la cabra lo baño y luego estaba el bebe acostado- _trate de ponerte pañales pero siempre escapabas y corrías desnudo por ahí -_ en esa parte Hinata se rió un poco, la cámara trataba de ponerle pantalones a Po pero el bebe solo corría de un lugar a otro-

Con el tiempo no supe nada de donde venias o por que tenias esas heridas, solo que ya estabas aquí -termino la cabra algo apenada- lo siento no fui de mucha ayuda

Gracias entiendo -dijo Po suspirando, los dos salieron del orfanato ya estaba atardeciendo- al menos me ayudo un poco a saber como llegué aquí pero me pregunto como termine aquí o por que estaba herido y todo eso? -Po veía a Hinata la cual parecía pensar en algo- no te esfuerzas en pensar o te dolerá la cabeza -dijo con burla-

Jaja que divertido -dijo Hinata con sarcasmo- Po dime a que vendiste al orfanato y mas a hacer esa clase de preguntas?

Primero contéstame que haces aquí? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Vamos Po yo pregunte primero -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Pero yo tengo mucha curiosidad -dijo Po sonriendo y le dio un leve empujón con el codo derecho- vamos dime

No te diré nada hasta que me digas -dijo Hinata sonriendo y jugando con su tono-

Ya se como hacerte hablar -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a rascarle debajo de la barbilla sacándole un ronroneo y que la cola se erizara un poco- vamos dímelo

No Po jaja cálmate jejeje -Hinata reía un poco y Po le rasco la oreja haciendo que Hinata se pegara mas a el- ya Po me haces cosquillas jaja

No te dejare -dijo Po con burla, Hinata sonrío y gruño un poco, le salto encima quedando en su estómago y lo vio a los ojos- eso fue trampa

Fue lo mismo que tu hiciste -Hinata sonrío y se acercó a su oído derecho y le sopló un poco haciendo que Po se sonrojara- jaja yo se como debilitarte -le dio leves besos en su cuello soltando ronroneos con ellos- ríndete

Nunca -dijo Po y le dio la vuelta quedando encima de ella- ahora es mi turno -Hinata sonrío con burla pero Po se acero a su pecho para besarla con cuidado y fue bajando un poco hasta la apertura de su camisa, la abrió un poco y fue besando mas mientras Hinata estaba por rendirse cuando se escucho un grito-

QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?! -Tigresa había aparecido y le dio una gran patada a Po en las costillas haciendo que girara y se estrellara con un árbol de cabeza- nos dejas a todos preocupados y solo te vas para seducir hembras Panda Pervertido! -Hinata estaba roja de vergüenza y los ojos en blanco- Además ¡¿Además en que piensan haciendo esas cosas en medio camino par de degenerados?!

Perdón Tigresa -dijo Po levantándose _"cielos que ruda"_ pensó tallándose las costillas por la patada- es que le trataba de conseguir información pero mantuve la calma mientras le hacia cosquillas -sonrío un poco- si eso era eran ejercicios para mantener la calma durante un momento de tensión -Tigresa estaba gruñendo un poco y se acercó a Po-

Así que esto lo hacías para sacar información y mantener la calma...-dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza con un sonrisa malvada- no te creo en lo más mínimo pero -alzo la vista sacando sus garras dejando asustado a Po- si esto es para mantener la calma entonces...me permites rasgar desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón hasta arrancarte los huesos! -le salto encima mordiendo su oreja y le clavo las garras en los brazos- vamos a ver si puedes mantener la calma Guerrero Dragón -dijo con burla- vamos veamos veamos veamos -seguía insistiendo mientras que Po no podía ni moverse-

Espera por favor no mas! -dijo Po algo asustado ya que Tigresa le mordía la oreja con fuerza y le estaba rasguñando la piel-

Ya déjalo gato feo! -dijo Hinata reaccionando y se acercó para intentar quitar a Tigresa-

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Gongmen, en el gran palacio el maestro Cocodrilo y el maestro Buey estaban entrenando siendo supervisados por el maestro Rinoceronte, el maestro Cocodrilo salto lanzando un corte con una cuchilla hecha de agua, el maestro Buey hizo una guardia con rocas en su brazo derecho y detuvo el corte, lo desvío y lanzando lanzando un golpe horizontal, Cocodrilo solo puso su espalda deteniendo el golpe con su piel dura, la piedra se rompió y cocodrilo lanzó un golpe con la cola que Buey detuvo.

Si así más control más precisión -dijo el maestro Rinoceronte sonriendo a un lado de él estaba la adivina, afuera de las puertas un par de linces guardianes apuntaron sus armas contra Shen el cual estaba caminando con calma, los guardias le apuntaron sus armas y avanzaron pero Shen hizo aparecer dos dagas envueltas en energía morada y las lanzó directo al pecho atravesando la zona del corazón, se acercó a la puerta la cual tenía una tabla como soporte para no abrirla, lanzó un corte vertical y corto la tabla como si nada, solo avanzó y los maestros detuvieron su combate-

Ese es Shen? -dijo la adivina sorprendida-

Vaya veo que han cuidado bien de mi vieja casa -dijo Shen con burla y caminaba con calma- Aaa adivina nos volvemos a ver parece que tus predicciones no fueron tan acertadas

Eso esta por verse -dijo la adivina molesta-

No tu lo veras cabra vieja -dijo Shen serio- y ahora en que estábamos?

A que has venido Shen? -dijo Rinoceronte serio-

¡A reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece la ciudad de Gongmen! -dijo Shen serio-

Esta ciudad está bajo el cuidado del consejo de maestros y la protegeremos de cualquier cosa en especial de ti -dijo Rinoceronte serio-

Jajaja me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Shen riendo- por que si no habría traído eso en vano -de la puerta apareció una gran caja con cables largos y gruesos siendo sujetados por lobos los cuales jalaban la caja con fuerza-

Que es eso? -dijo Buey sorprendido-

Verán durante mi tiempo en el exilio encontré siervos objetos fascinantes y encontré más en mi de lo que creen -dijo Shen sonriendo- este regalo es un regalo de partida es decir que los partirá partes aquí partes haya y partes en todos lados manchando las paredes -sonrío con burla-

Insolente ave -dijo Buey saltando y lanzó un corte con una espada, Shen se preparó y preparo su ala derecha con energía morada sonrío y lanzó un golpe a la espada, la espada se rompió en pedazos de un solo golpe- que paso?!

Jaja no lo entenderías -dijo Shen riendo, avanzó y lanzó un corte con sus dagas, Buey solo creo un cuadro de roca y las dagas lo cortaron con facilidad, Cocodrilo avanzó y lanzó un corte con una espada, Shen alzó su plumas traseras bloqueando su vista, lo desvío moviendo las alas, Buey trato de atraparlo pero Shen salto y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, clavo sus garras de metal en la espalda de Buey, Cocodrilo abrió el hocico lanzando un chorro de agua a alta presión que dio a Shen en el cuerpo alejándolo de Buey, Cocodrilo avanzó y trato de golpearlo con la cola, Shen lo sujetó con las garras, las garras brillaron y atravesaron la piel de Cocodrilo, Cocodrilo grito y lanzó a Shen hacia arriba con su fuerza, en el aire Shen giro abriendo sus plumas y lanzó tres a dagas, Cocodrilo tomo una espada y las desvío pero una se clavó en su brazo derecho, Rinoceronte avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su martillo, Shen salto hacia atrás y lanzó dagas con energía, Rinoceronte empezó a emanar una energía verdes cuerpo y giro su mazo deteniendo las dagas y las desvío, avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un viento verde y lanzó un golpe directo contra Shen rompiendo sus dagas y armas con facilidad.

Presumido -dijo Shen molesto viendo sus dagas rotas-

Ríndete tu no eres rival para nuestro Kung fu -dijo Rinoceronte serio y Shen salto a la caja-

Es verdad pero esto si lo es -los lobos abrieron la caja revelando un cañón con una gema roja en el centro- la gema del Poder! Quien la usa multiplica su poder robando el poder de otros! -los lobos tomaron los cables que estaban conectados a la gema, los lobos expulsaron leves rastros de energía y la gema empezó a brillar de color rojizo oscuro, en la boca del cañón se encendió el fuego y la energía formo un esfera roja que sacaba rayos y energía, Rinoceronte se preparó formando una esfera en el mazo, la energía fue disparada y Rinoceronte lanzó su golpe soltando energía, había una gran colisión entre los dos, de un lado era rojizo y del otro lado era verde, el suelo estaba agrietándose, Rinoceronte uso mucha fuerza pero no fue suficiente y el disparo gano y termino en una explosión muy grande en el campo, Shen solo vio sonriendo el resultado de todo.

En el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba molesta viendo a Hinata la cual apenas y le hacia caso, Hinata estaba curando las heridas y mordidas que Tigresa le había dejado.

Bien dime ¿quien eres y por estabas encima de el de esa forma?! -Tigresa estaba molesta y celosa con Hinata pero ella no le hacia caso- ¡contéstame!

En primera no tengo por que contestarte ¡¿escuchaste tigre?! -Hinata le grito enojada y Tigresa se quedo callada- esta listo Po

Gracias Hinata y Tigresa modula tu voz un poco por favor -dijo Po en un tono serio y se levanto de la cama de la enfermería- Hinata tenemos que hablar sobre tu misión con el maestro Shifu

Si Po -dijo Hinata seria-

Espera Po yo tengo derecho a saber sobre esto ¿que esta pasando y quien es ella dímelo? -dijo Tigresa seria y Po suspiro-

Se los diré todo con el maestro Shifu ahora solo debemos relajarnos por favor -dijo Po serio y Hinata lo siguió dejando a Tigresa desencajada, los tres llegaron con el maestro y los furiosos los cuales estaban serios ante una carta que había llegado con un mensajero- maestro tenemos algo importante de que hablar

Yo también recuerdan quien es el maestro de la ciudad de Gongmen? -dijo Shifu serio-

El maestro Rino ciclón pero me imagino que por su expresión que Lord Shen lo asesino con su nueva arma -dijo Hinata seria y Shifu asintió extrañado, los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Ahora entiendo por que robaban metal fabricaban un arma y eso lo mato? -dijo Po serio-

Así es pero como lo saben el mensaje llego apenas hace unos minutos -dijo Shifu serio- Po quien es esta señorita?

Mi nombre es Hinata y soy la Guerrera Fénix -dijo Hinata bajando un poco el cuello de su blusa revelando una gema roja con forma de ave ascendiendo-

Esa gema es la lente daría gema del Fénix -dijo Shifu impresionado-

Existe otra gema aparte de la gema del dragón? -dijo Tigresa impresionando viendo el collar de Hinata-

Es impresionante hay mas? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si hay otros tres iguales dos gemas mas -dijo Hinata guardando su gema- Po es el dragón y yo la Fénix pero no estoy aquí para discutir sobre destinos escuchen desde hace meses seguimos a un grupo de ladrones que solo robaban metal y se llevaron la gema del poder

Que es la gema del poder? -dijo Mantis confundido el maestro iba a contestar pero Hinata se adelantó-

La gema del poder es una gema especial la cual unida a varios usuarios con poderes canaliza esos poderes en un solo golpe, el golpe es desastroso y peligroso si Shen la tiene es muy peligroso dejarlo con vida -dijo Hinata seria los demás estaban sorprendidos- debemos irnos ya

Espera como que irnos? -dijo Grulla asustado-

Si acaso piensan dejar a Shen salirse con la suya? -dijo Hinata seria y se empezó a retirar-

Ella tiene razón -dijo Po serio-

Espera ¿quien la nombro líder? -dijo Tigresa seria y celosa-

Tigresa Hinata tiene razón tienen que ir a detener a Lord Shen y traerlo ante la justicia -dijo Shifu serio-

Espere pero como detenemos algo que detiene al kung fu? -dijo Po confundido-

Recuerda esto Guerrero Dragón todo es posible con paz interior -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po asintió tranquilo, los siete maestros bajaron hacia la aldea donde muchos de los aldeanos le gritaban saludándolos, Po se acercó a su padre pero el señor Ping se sorprendió mucho de ver a Hinata con Po-

Hola papa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Eh Po esa que viene contigo es Hinata? -el señor Ping vio a Hinata la cual sonrió al verlo- oh cielos niña mírate ya eres toda una señorita

Hola señor Ping me alegra verlo pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo todos vamos a una misión muy importante y descuide traeré a su hijo antes de que pueda decir fideos -dijo Hinata sonriendo y el ganso igual-

Si traer a mi hijo a salvo es un gran regalo pero un regalo mas grande seria traerme a mi hijo y un nieto de los dos -el señor Ping sonriendo pero Hinata y Po se sonrojaron a un rojo extremo-

Papa otra vez? Ya te dije que no digas esas cosas! -dijo Po avergonzado-

Quiero nietos Po -dijo el señor Ping molesto-

Luego nos vemos -Po se empezó a retirar de ahí y Hinata se fue saludándolo, los cinco furioso vieron la escena, los tres machos con burla y gracia mientras la hembras con celos-

Parece que alguien ya se gano al suegro -dijo Mono sonriendo, los demás machos asintieron divertidos, mientras las hembras lo calmaron con un golpe cada una dejándolo tirado en el suelo- por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?

Por que no sabes cuando cerrar la boca -dijeron las dos hembras molestas-

Los siete maestros siguieron su viaje, Po y Hinata iban a la cabeza usando mas velocidad que los demás, Tigresa se sintió más celosa y avanzó lo mejor que pudo pero su velocidad no fue suficiente, llegaron a una montaña y vieron que debían treparla para llegar a la cima, Hinata sacó sus garras con energía en la punta para un mayor agarre, Po creo garras de energía en sus dedos y las clavo en la pared, los dos estaban escalando con los demás furiosos siguiéndolos, después de horas de escalar todos siguieron su camino en línea recta, en todo el camino Po y Hinata entrenaban lanzando golpes y patas mientras caminaban o hacían pequeñas pausas, llegaron a una montaña cubierta de nieve por donde tenían que bajar, Tigresa y los demás bajaban con cuidado pero Hinata tuvo una idea, tomo un pedazo de tronco seco y fue bajando usándolo como tabla de esquiar, Po creo una tabla con unas rocas y bajo siguiendo a Hinata, los demás los siguieron, Mono usaba el aire para impulsarse, Mantis iba en el sombrero de Grulla el cual bajaba a una alta velocidad haciendo competencia con Hinata y Po, Tigresa y Víbora solo bajaban con cuidado para no lastimarse.

Esa gata me esta comenzando a molestar -dijo Víbora molesta-

No eres la única ya viste la mirada que le lanza a Po? -dijo Tigresa celosa-

Si pero su idea de hacer una carrera es realmente mala -dijo Víbora molesta y siguieron su camino por la nieve, en el camino Po sintió hambre y vio que podía conseguir para comer, Hinata consiguió fruta para los demás y algo de bambú para Po, durante un tiempo comieron y siguieron su camino, los machos iban conociendo hacer a de Hinata mas y mas, mientras las hembras apenas y la veían, mientras el grupo iba en su recorrido Shen estaba en su palacio observando el horizonte con su lanza en las manos _._

Estoy preparado para cambiar mi destino sin importar que pase -dijo Shen molesto-


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo "El kung fu esta muerto"**

Durante días Po, Hinata y los demás maestros fueron avanzando a la ciudad de Gongmen, esa noche estaban avanzando en un bote pequeño con una vela, Po estaba recostado en el mástil viendo la noche, en la parte trasera donde estaba los demás Tigresa no le quitaba la vista de encima, Víbora estaba co ella y Hinata estaba en el techo meditando un poco.

Tigresa dime que haces? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Viendo a Po, desde que iniciamos el viaje el y la tigresa blanca han estado muy juntos -dijo Tigresa celosa-

Si yo también estoy celosa pero podemos aprovechar estar juntas con Po -dijo Víbora sonriendo- si averiguamos que le pasa nos hará un poco de caso

Y si yo seduzco a Hinata vera que soy mejor macho que Po -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Mono ya te lo hemos dicho no tienes la capacidad de ser un buen macho -dijo Mantis apenado-

Ni siquiera le agradas a las mujeres -dijo Víbora con burla-

Esta bien pero se que tengo oportunidad -dijo Mono sonriendo-

No la tienes y te escuche -dijo Hinata sonriendo apareciendo frente a ellos-

Nos escuchaste? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Pues claro hay que ser sordo para no escucharlos -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla- si quieres ve a verlo pero creo que debes hablar con delicadeza esta algo molesto -se metió al cuarto y Tigresa solo dejo pasar un poco el tiempo, durante una hora todos estaban dormidos dentro del pequeño cuarto, después de un tiempo Tigresa se despertó y fue a ver a Po el cual estaba dormido en el mástil pero parecía no tener un buen sueño ya que se movía de un lado a otro-

Sueño de Po

Po estaba corriendo en lo que parecía un bosque de Bambú, frente a él todo era oscuridad y arboles con extraños símbolos rojos, se escuchaban gritos de ayuda, los gritos de volvían mas y mas fuerte mientras Po apresuro mas el paso, los lobos comenzaron a gruñir mas y mas fuerte, llego a una aldea siendo destruida, las casas estaban quemadas y los habitantes estaban siendo atacados y asesinados, no reconocía a las figuras pero había una que apareció frente a él.

Espera! -la llamo pero trataba de alcanzar a la figura, la figura se dio vuelta revelando que era un panda era la panda de sus visiones- mama espera -avanzó mas y mas pero la panda no se decía nada solo sonreía un poco triste, en eso las sombras tomaron formas de lobos que la consumieron- No! Mama! -y una vez mas apareció ese símbolo rojo-

Fin del sueño

No! -Po despertó agitado buscando algo pero reaccionó un poco- todo fue un sueño -tallo su cabeza, se acercó a la orilla del barco y tomo agua para tallarse la cara con las manos- que sueño mas feo -se levanto y golpeo un poco el mástil- no se que encontrare en Gongmen pero será la respuesta a estos sueños tan extraños sabré quien soy -una gota le callo en la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, del mástil caían gotas de agua así que suspiro y decidió practicar La Paz interior, se hizo a un lado de la gota, giro un poco las piernas desde donde caí la gota y empezó, sus movimiento empezaron acelerados y un de acordonados, fallar un poco lo dejaba de mal humor pero con la gota coleando en su cabeza lo des concentraba y lo irritaba mas, se arto y le dio un golpe al mástil soltando agua en toda su cabeza- Paz interior paz interior -re pedía respirando con calma pero la gota le volvió a caer en la cabeza, se enojo y comenzó a usar el mástil como saco de boxeo-

Po ya basta por favor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla en cima del techo del cuarto-

Ah hola Tigresa perdón yo solo quería desahogarme -dijo Po un poco apenado-

El mástil no es un buen oponente -Tigresa salto del techo girando y quedo frente a él quedando con un brazo extendido y una mirada seria- te espero aquí

Bien -dijo Po sonriendo, se preparó y lanzó un golpe muy fuerte, el golpe hizo un eco en el lugar dejando una leve onda de impacto- impresionante tienes buenos músculos -Tigresa se sintió alargada y sonrío un poco pero la verdad si había sentido el golpe- pero creo que hay algo mas que solo fuerza verdad? -Po la vio extrañado y separó su mano-

Bueno solía golpear los árboles del palacio y ahora no siento nada -dijo Tigresa tomando su mano, Po se acero y comenzó a acariciar su mano también dejándola sonrojada-

Si lo puedo notar tus manos tienen cicatrices debajo de el pelaje también puedo sentir muchos huesos fuera de lugar o rotos -dijo Po serio viendo la pata de Tigresa- no debiste hacer algo tan peligroso pero quien soy yo para decir esas palabras? -puso un tono burlón, la siguió tallando con calma dejando pasar el momento- ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y no hubieras pasado por todo ese dolor

Po crecer como maestra de kung fu fue duro pero yo sabia a que me entregaba cuando conocí a Shifu estas heridas son el resultado de proteger a muchos inocentes -Tigresa le dio una sonrisa viéndolo a los ojos Po también sonrío- dime algo te preocupa?

De que hablas? -dijo Po son fundido-

Po te conozco lo suficiente cuando te sientes que algo te preocupa te desquitas comiendo o entrenando también noto mucha preocupación en tu cara -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Po estaba por decir algo pero Tigresa hablo de nuevo- y te vi entrar al orfanato -sonrío nerviosa-

Ok eso no es tétrico -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, tomo a Tigresa de las manos y los dos se sentaron en el suelo- descubrí como llegue al orfanato

De como llegaste al orfanato? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y Po asintió, Tigresa bajo la cabeza ella sabia que ninguno de los dos había descubierto como habían llegado al orfanato o quien los había dejado ahí- debió ser una sorpresa gigante

Demasiada la cabra me dijo que llegue en una caja de rábanos -Tigresa alzo una ceja confundida- estaba metido en la caja herido y cubierto de cenizas, no sabían cómo había llegado o si había una nota era lo único que sabían -Po solo se recostó y suspiro un poco-

Antes yo solía...-Tigresa estaba con la cabeza bajo cuando llego Hinata-

De que están hablando? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los demás furiosos o llegaron-

Po esta pues nervioso -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

No es nada Víbora -dijo Po levantándose-

Po tienes problemas con tu padre? -dijo Víbora-

Yo jamás tuve problemas con mi padre -dijo Mantis tranquilo apareciendo a un lado de Po- tal vez por que mi mama se lo comió quien sabe

Mantis nadie esta hablando de ti -dijo Víbora con burla, Po se levanto y se fue a una esquina viendo hacia enfrente- Po es el que esta súper nervioso-

Po que pasa? -dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Po sonriendo y el se la regreso-

Hinata creo que en este viaje descubriré quien soy en verdad -Po la abrazo por los hombros viendo el amanecer, Tigresa gruño algo fuerte pero en su enojo sujeto algo y ese algo fue el brazo de Mono- Ahí está la ciudad de Gongmen

Hay me lastiman -dijo Mono llorando-

Mientras los maestros llegaban a la ciudad de Gongmen, en el palacio de Gongmen Shen había hecho que un par de gorilas subieran su cañón, subió al ultimo piso donde estaba un gran trono, todos sus soldados estuvieron arrancando los adornos del techo.

Ah el trono de mi padre cuando era niño me dejaba jugar a su lado y me decía que todo seria mío -dijo Shen sonriendo- pero ya no me has útil tírenlo -los gorilas lo escucharon y tiraron el trono por la ventana y pusieron su cañón en vez del trono- un poco mas a la izquierda

Pero peso mucho mi señor -dijo un gorila como queja-

Llevo planeando esto por más de treinta años y yo me la imagine un poco mas a la izquierda -dijo Shen sonriendo y los gorilas lo pusieron un poco mas a la izquierda- bien con esta arma un poquito mas -los gorilas le hicieron caso- con esta arma destruiré a cada maestro que se interponga en mi camino y China se va a inclinar ante mi -se rió con sarcasmo- bien ahora adivina quiero que me digas mi

Fortuna -dijo la adivina interrumpiendo lo y Shen se quedo callado un poco-

Futuro -dijo Shen avergonzado- se que puedes consultar el futuro y quiero que me digas que gloria me aguarda -la adivina no dijo nada y tomo un plato con polvo dentro-

Si continuas por ese camino -la adivina suspiro e hizo una cara extraña alzando la vista al techo- te vas a encontrar -Shen se acercó más con un poco-con el final de la escalera -Shen se detuvo cuando vio que estaba en las escaleras y se acercó más a la adivina- también veo dolor -le quito una pluma de la mano y Shen se quejó- y enojo -le dio una mordida a su ropa-

No te la comas es la mejor seda de la provincia -le quito su ropa del hocico-

También noto negación -dijo la adivina sonriendo con burla-

Esto no es predecir el futuro solo estas diciendo lo que esta pasando -dijo Shen quejándose-

Ahora -dijo la adivina sonriendo-

Ya estoy arto dime mi futuro de una vez! -dijo Shen molesto-

Bien si eso quieres -la divina lanzó un polvo al plato haciendo que el polvo soltara un brillo y una pequeña neblina-

Dime lo que vez -dijo Shen curioso-

Veo un pavo real -leo humo tomo forma de un pavo real- que es derrotado por un guerrero de blanco y negro -la figura cambio al Ying y el Yang- nada a cambiado -Shen se enojo lanzó una daga rompiendo el plato y luego batió sus plumas levantando el humo-

Eso no importa tu predicción cambiara y yo lo haré posible -Shen le dio la espalda- y lo sabes

Si se que harás todo para cambiar pero tu futuro pero nada es imposible y el lo sabe -la adivina señaló el pasillo dejando a Shen confundido-

Lord Shen vi un panda -dijo el jefe lobo entrando corriendo-

Un panda?! -Shen salto encima tirándolo al suelo y lo estrangulo con su pata-

Un guerrero de Kung fu peleaba como demonio, grande, peludo y muy poderoso -dijo el jefe asustado- no provocaba abrazarlo -sonrío nervioso-

No hay mas pandas -Shen apretó mas el cuello del jefe-

Hasta con su pobre visión el puede ver la verdad -la adivina le apretó el ojos izquierdo con su bastón al lobo y este gruño molesto- por que tu no? -vio a Shen con pena-

Bien -Shen gruño y soltó al lobo- encuentren al panda tráelo ante mi y yo lo matare y así te desmentiré -vio a la adivina con enojo, se dio la vuelta y escucho unos mordiscos, la cabra se estaba comiendo su ropa- no te la comas -se la quito-

El barco llego a las orillas de un pequeño puente y todos bajaron para trepar los muros hasta lo alto de un edificio, todos asomaron sus cabezas por el techo, los lobos caminaban por toda la ciudad, algunos les quitaban platos o dinero a los habitantes.

Todo está infestado de lobos -dijo Grulla sorprendido- bien cual seria el plan?

No lo se pero tendremos que cruzar la ciudad sin que nos vean -dijo Hinata seria viendo todo en el lugar, Po estaba viendo cuando escucho unos gritos y golpes, Hinata afino sus oídos y los dos pusieron atención a un bar donde salió un lobo pero este lobo se veía diferente usaba una playera verde jade con bordes blancos, tenía una cinta azul con un panzón negro, era un lobo negro con la zona del cuello blanca y ojos de color marrones- ese no es...?

A ver imbeciles el que me pego se las va a ver conmigo -dijo el lobo y entro de nuevo, se escucharon varios golpes- Hay ya entendí ya entendí! -el lobo fue sacado del bar rodando por el suelo- bueno esta vez se las paso -se levanto se limpio la ropa y en su mano derecha tenía una llave- se las paso por que conseguí lo que quería

Quien es ese lobo? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Es James -dijeron Hinata y Po con pena viendo como James se fue corriendo, Po lo siguió recorriendo entre los muros, y Hinata lo siguió, los demás furiosos estaban confundidos así que bajaron y se fueron escondiendo entre las tiendas y artículos de la calle, James fue corriendo entre las calles hasta que se topó con una pared y se quedo ahí viendo las llaves-

Bien cual de estas será la llave de la cartel? -dijo James viendo las llaves cuando empezó a olfatear algo en el aire- este aroma es de alguien conocido, es viejo robusto y un oso pachoncito -sonrío- salde ahí Po -del aire cayó Po agarrándolo del cuello y le dio unos rasguños en la cabeza con los nudillos-

Ríndete lobo malcriado, ríndete ríndete -decía Po sonriendo-

Nunca -James se optó y le sujetó el brazo, lo tiro al suelo y metió su dedo índice al suelo para llenarlo de saliva- ríndete banda dilo -fue acercando su dedo a la pareja de Po-

Nunca -dijo Po sonriendo y se dio vuelta quedando encima de James y comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de saliva que iba directo a la cara de James-

No no nono! No! Ayuda -James gritaba alejando la cara pero Hinata apareció y quito a Po de encima-

Po ya te he dicho que sólo puedes estar encima de alguien y esa soy yo -dijo Hinata en un susurro en la oreja de Po algo sonrojada- James que haces aquí?

Bueno pues jugando creo que lo mismo que ustedes -dijo James sonriendo se levanto y sacudió su cuerpo- detener a Shen antes de que use su arma para matar toda China

Donde esta Boa? -dijo Po serio-

Bueno sobre ella -James bajo las orejas y desvío un poco la cabeza- cuando vio las zonas de moda solo se fue volando así fu -alzo las manos haciendo un sonido- se fue

Típico -dijo Po sonriendo-

Sabes también pensaba hacer lo mismo -Hinata sonrio nerviosa- hay se me adelanto

Bueno hay que buscarla e ir al callejón dragon negro ahí están los maestros Buy y cocodrilo tengo las llaves de la cartel -James mostró las llaves- se las quite a un lobo cuando estaba en el bar debemos darnos prisa -los tres estaban por irse cuando apareció un disfraz de dragon chino de color azul frente a ellos- y esto?

Po a donde te fuiste solo saliste corriendo sin razón -dijo Tigresa pero no se veían por la boca del dragón-

Órale un dragón de papel mache que suena como una chica -dijo James sonriendo-

Y quien es el lobo idiota? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Me llamo James y sal de ahí no me gusta que me llamen idiota -James abrió el traje y se topó con Tigresa gruñendo- vaya por la voz pensé que era una hembra y resulto ser un macho -Tigresa iba a decir algo pero James cerro el traje- hay otros adentro quienes son

Son los cinco furiosos -dijo Po sonriendo- chicos el es James el guardián de la gema de la tortuga negra -James retiró su cinta revelando un cinturón metálico plateado con una gema verde esmeralda con forma de un caparazón de tortuga cortada a la mitad con la cabeza de una tortuga de un lado-

Hola -dijo James extrañado- no importa chicos debemos irnos también me tope con Byakun nos separamos pero todos vamos al castillo de Gongmen pero Boa y yo, pero sobre todo yo pensamos en buscar a los maestros ellos conocen el castillo y nos dirán como entrar

Pero como vamos a atravesar toda la ciudad? -dijo Mono sorprendido, James bajo la mirada viendo el disfrazar, todos entraron en el disfraz y comenzaron a caminar llamando mucho la atención-

Me siento es tupido -dijo James aburrido-

Yo me siento igual -dijeron Po y Hinata-

Te he dicho que cocines mi arroz -grito un lobo sujetando el cuello de una oveja-

Pero todas mis hollas y sartenes fueron usadas para Lord Shen no tengo nada para cocinar tu arroz -dijo la oveja asustada-

O cocinas mi arroz o yo te cocino a ti -el lobo preparó su puño para un golpe cuando Po lo llamo por la espalda y volteo-

Qué onda? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que hay? -dijo el lobo y regreso esperando golpear a la oveja cuando se dio cuenta Po lo tomo del cuello y lo paso por el disfraz golpeándolo hasta expulsarlo por la parte trasera, una conejita hizo una mueca del asco-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo la oveja sonriendo-

De nada de mera casualidad no ha visto un tigre blanco con una gema en el brazo izquierdo? -dijo Hinata sobresaliendo de las filas-

Si creo a verlo visto con una víbora blanca rumbo a la prisión -dijo la oveja sonriendo-

Son Byakun y Boa va por los maestros debemos movernos -dijo James serio-

No creo que sea tan fácil -dijo Mantis debajo de Po- estamos rodeados -todos le hicieron agujeros a los costados era verdad los lobos los rodearon-


	15. Chapter 15

Uno de los lobos avanzó trato de atacar pero los maestros lo sujetaron con la boca del disfraz, lo fuego golpeando a través del todo el disfraz hasta lanzarlo contra uno, todos los lobos trataron de atacar pero los maestros los fueron atrapando y golpeándolos dentro del disfraz en un error lanzaron a Mono sacándolo del disfraz, Mono solo sonrío un poco nerviosa frente a una oveja hembra y regreso al disfraz, los maestros salieron corriendo para no llamar la atención, los lobos fueron corriendo persiguiéndolos por varias calles, el disfraz de dragon se detuvo después de doblar por un callejón, cinco lobos saltaron encima del disfraz y lo rompieron con rasguños y demás, operó el disfraz estaba vacío los lobos solo se vieron entre si y se fueron de ahí, detrás de ellos había unos seis barriles de madera de donde salieron James, Po, Hinata, Tigresa y Mono, Grulla solo bajo del cielo con Mantis y Víbora.

Bien ya se fueron creo que con todo lo que corrimos nos acercamos a la carcél -dijo James viendo el lugar- vamos -todos se fueron siguiendo a James cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera donde estaba siendo vigilada por tres lobos Po y Hinata estaban listos para atacar cuando Byakun y una serpiente blanca de ojos negros afilados y de color verde aparecieron callando encima de los lobos, Byakun le dio vueltas a uno y lo lanzó con tras una pare, la serpiente salto y le dio un golpe en la cara con la cola a un lobo dejándolo inconsciente, Byakun esquivo un golpe del tercer lobo y le dio una patada en el pecho estrellándolo contra la puerta- nos ganaron

Byakun Boa -dijeron Po y Hinata sonriendo, Boa reaccionó y abrazo a Po del cuello-

Po vaya a pasado tiempo me alegro de verte -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Si a mi también me alegra verte -dijo Po sonriendo Boa era una serpiente blanca un poco mas larga que Víbora, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Víbora pero estos eran verdes, en su cabeza tenía una gema igual a la que tenía James pero esta parecía una serpiente sobre un caparazón de tortuga, Boa se bajo de año y fue con James para enredarse en su brazo- estamos los cinco reunidos ahora nada podrá detenernos -los cuatro asintieron-

Po ya basta! -dijo Tigresa molesta en casi un grito y llamó la atención de todos- tenemos que hablar -Po se acercó a los cinco los cuales estaban algo serios-

Que sucede? -dijo Po confundido-

Po quienes son ellos como es que te conocen?! Queremos respuestas ya -dijo Tigresa molesta dejando sorprendidos a todos pero sobretodo a Po la razón en ella eran los celos-

Bueno ellos son los demás guardianes Boa y James son los guardianes de la gema de la tortuga negra y la serpiente -los mencionados alzaron la mano- Byakun es el guardián de la gema del tigre blanco de los cielos -Byakun se cruzo de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza- y Hinata bueno ella es mi ex novia -Po sonrio nervioso dejando a Tigresa mas que molesta, Tigresa no supo que decir solo avanzó dejando a Po a un lado- Tigresa?

Vámonos tenemos una ciudad y un país que salvar -dijo Tigresa seria, todos la siguieron- James verdad? -el lobo asintió- llévanos a donde están los maestros

Si es por aquí -dijo James algo preocupado y comenzó a correr mas a delante los demás lo siguieron avanzó lo más rápido que podían mientras Tigresa se quedo algo rezagada pensando algunas cosas, primero se le vino a la mente como Po y Hinata conversaban y jugaban juntos, al principio lo negó diciendo que eran tal vez tonterías o cosas de hormonas pero al escuchar las palabras de Po se dio cuenta de que no eran hormonas o calentura si no tal ves amor mutuo, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió a los demás entraron por la puerta y bajaron, los maestros vieron las jaulas hasta dar con los dos maestros-

Bien a cualquier señal de problemas les daré una señal -dijo Mono sonriendo y puso la manos por su boca- algo así Kaka Kikí

Así como hace Grulla? -dijo Po sonriendo y Mono asintió-

Oye dime cuando en la vida he hecho ese ruido? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Aquí están -dijo Hinata viendo a los maestros-

Maestro Buey y Cocodrilo -dijeron Po, James, Boa y Byakun, Tigresa estaba callada igual que Víbora-

Bien hay que sacarlos de aquí -dijo Po viendo los barrotes-

Tengo la llave -dijo James sonriendo mostrando las llaves, Hinata y Po no lo escucharon y golpearon la puerta de metal tirándola al suelo- olvídenlo

Bien ya es hora hay que salir de aquí -dijo Byakun dandole señas a los maestros pero ellos no se movían- que tienen?

No saldremos de aquí -dijo el maestro Buey serio y decaído-

Si salimos Shen usara el arma en contra de la ciudad -dijo el maestro Cocodrilo-

Pero tienen que salir de aquí y pelear -dijo Boa sorprendida- es su deber

No lo entienden si pelamos o tan siquiera salimos Shen usara esa arma que fue capaz de matar al maestro Rino -Buey grito con algo de fuerza- no podemos hacer nada

Si pueden levantarse y pelear por la ciudad aveces es mejor morir peleando que solo ser un cobarde -dijo Hinata seria viendo a los dos maestros que solo desviaron la mirada- que decepción

No espero que unos niños lo entiendan -dijo el maestro Cocodrilo serio- no podemos hacer nada no pudimos hacer nada es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar a que todo pase

Si no quieren salir los sacare a la fuerza -dijo Po entrando a la celda- los espero -se puso en guardia pero ninguno dijo nada- con que así será

Po avanzó y tomo a Buey de los cuernos y lo lanzó hacia Hinata, Buey solo se detuvo del nardo de la puerta, recogió la puerta y la coloco, Po avanzo y le dio una tacleada con el hombro derecho en eso la puerta comenzó a girar dejando a Po afuera, Po volvió a entrar y comenzó a pelear con los maestros, Buey le dio un golpe al estomago, le dio una patada al mentón, se giró y le dio una patada al pecho haciendo que se estrellara con la puerta y comenzará a girar en ella hasta que salió de los giro de cabeza, Hinata lo sujeto como si nada y le dio la vuelta dejando a Po firme.

Lo ven eso es ser bárbaro -dijo Po señalando a Hinata-

Gracias querido ahora ve -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po volvió a entrar, la puerta gira por las peleas y dejaron al maestro Cocodrilo afuera, Cocodrilo se notaba nervioso y toco la puerta la cual giro y se volvió a meter, la puerta giro y Buey quedo frente a ella y la sujetó con fuerza-

No me harás salir de esta celda -dijo Buey serio pero Po sonrio en forma de burla y Buey se dio cuenta de que estaba afuera, Po doblo las barras de la celda y salió por el agujero-

Bien esta hecho vámonos! -dijo Po serio pero escucho como la puerta de la celda se abrió, Buey y Cocodrilo se metieron de nuevo- encerio solo piensan rendirse?

Si es mejor -dijo Cocodrilo deprimido-

No pensaba que esto fuera a terminar así que decepción -dijo Byakun serio-

Deben pelear por Gongmen piensen de todas maneras ese loco de Shen matara a sientes de animales inocentes solo por su estúpida arrogancia eso quieren? -dijo Hinata molesta los maestros no contestaron- tenemos el Kung fu para defendernos!

Hay que admitirlo de una vez el Kung fu esta muerto! -dijo Buey serio dejando a todos en silencio-

Bien entonces quédense aquí solo a pudrirse en su miseria, deshonor y vergüenza -dijo Po serio- pero nosotros iremos pelearemos y traeremos La Paz a toda China para demostrar al mundo que el Kung fu sigue vivo -solo se escucho un "siii" no muy animado de un jabalí, los guardianes aplaudieron o en el caso de Boa solo golpeo el suelo con la cola-

Buen discurso carne muerta -dijo el jefe lobo entrando por la puerta principal con otros dos lobos-

Mono se suponía que darías la señal -dijo Po viendo a Mono el cual estaba medio escondido-

Kaka -dijo Mono escondiéndose-

Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes -dijo Po viéndolo serio-

Si sabes que te daré mi duro puño en tu esponjadita cara de peluche -dijo el jefe sonriendo con burla, Mono y Grulla bajaron de la parte superior dandole una patada en la cabeza a los lobos dejándolos inconscientes- oh oh -el jefe lobo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí, los maestros salieron de la carcél, Po seguía al jefe lobo pero él sonrió expulsando una energía morada, Po alzado una deja viendo que hacia el lobo, el lobo comenzó a correr a cuatro patada y Po lo siguió, la velocidad del lobo era mas alta que la de Po, Po solo con ver que hacia en su cuerpo, el hizo lo mismo en el suelo y comenzó la expulsar un aura azul de su cuerpo, Po corrió lo más rápido pero apenas s acercaba al jefe lobo, a un lado de el apareció una tabla hecha de rocas encima estaban Boa, James, Byakun y Hinata, la tabla estaba hecha de roca y estaba siendo impulsada por el fuego y poder de Hinata-

Sube -dijo Byakun y Po salto encima de la tabla-

Que es esto? -dijo Po impresionado-

No lo sabemos pero todos le damos fuerza para que avance -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po toco la superficie y transfirió energía, la roca avanzo rápido y fueron alcanzando al jefe lobo, Po se levanto y se acercó a la orilla para sujetarlo del cuello-

Lo tengo -dijo Po sonriendo, pero no vieron la rampa-

Hay una rampa mas adelante -dijo James asustado-

De donde salió?! -dijo Boa sorprendida, todos comenzaron a gritar y la tabla se elevó en el aire un poco, Po atrapó al jefe lobo y le doblo el brazo, los dos fueron cayendo hasta que el lobo dio contra el suelo por la fuerza de la caída y el peso de Po-

Eso si dolió -dijo Po levantándose pero en el aire Hinata y los demás cayeron encima de Po- esto duele aun mas

Perdón Po -dijo Hinata levantándose con los demás, debajo de Po estaba el jefe lobo dejando un agujero con su forma- vaya quedo muy mal -de un momento a otro aparecieron cinco ataque diferentes, una esfera morada le iba dar a Byakun, Byakun la sujeto con las manos y se esforzó un poco en desviarla, una estaca de lo que parecía ser metal casi le daba a James pero Boa lo hizo a un lado, dio un golpe al suelo y saco un muro de roca y la estaca quedo atorada ahí, un viento azul iba en forma de remolido hacia Hinata pero ella solo lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando fuego de su brazo izquierdo y el remolino se detuvo, una bola de fuego iba contra James pero el solo la detuvo con su mano derecha, frente a Po apareció una bola morada de rayos que el solo golpeó para lanzarla contra un muro-

Quienes son?! Muéstrense! -dijo Po serio viendo hacia enfrente, de la nada aparecieron cinco figuras eran tres lobos, uno de pelaje grisáceo con ojos rojos usando una armadura parecida a la del jefe lobo pero esta era completamente negra, los otros dos lobos eran iguales a los soldados, los demás eran dos gorilas jóvenes- quienes son estos sujetos?

Son los soldados mas fuertes de todo el ejército de ahora Shen -dijo el jefe lobo levantándose- chicos mátenlos

Un lobo avanzo y atacó a James con una roca, James concentro agua en sus manos formando garras, James lanzó un golpe con la garra en forma horizontal cortando la roca con facilidad, el lobo salto y atacó en picada tratando de atacarlo, lanzó un golpe y James lo esquivo inclinando el cuerpo, un gorila lanzó un golpe contra Hinata, Hinata bajo el cuerpo, rodó y lanzó una patada al pecho del gorila, el gorila bloqueo la patada y la desvío, Boa salto y lanzó un golpe con la cola al segundo lobo el cuela la sujeto y la lanzó al suelo, Boa solo impacto el suelo, se enrollo y se impulso dandole un golpe en la mandíbula, Byakun luchaba contra el segundo gorila, el gorila lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos hacia el pero Byakun salto hacia atrás y lanzó un desgarrón liberando truenos de su garra, el gorila se cubrió con los brazos y detuvo el ataque.

Bien parece que todos tienen su compañero y yo también -dijo Po se puso en guardia- bien quiero terminar esto pronto -El lobo grisáceo no dijo nada avanzo y lanzó un golpe, Po lo esquivo inclinando el cuerpo, el lobo se dio media vuelta y Po le dio una patada con el talón en la cara- chicos sepárense y llévenlos a otros lados nos reuniremos aquí mas tarde o en la carcél -el lobo avanzo y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos-

Entendido -dijeron todos, James sujeto el cuello del lobo y se lo llevo saltando de tejado en tejado, Boa sujeto el cuerpo del lobo y se lo llevo sujetándolo en el pecho, Byakun solo le dio un golpe al gorila en el pecho con las manos extendidas libero una gran cantidad de energía de sus manos que impulsó al gorila a salir del lugar, Hinata hizo lo mismo pero soltó un remolino de fuego empujando al gorila el cual se defendía usando aire a su alrededor Po se había quedo en la plaza mientras el jefe lobo se había ido-

Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo -dijo Po sujetando el brazo del lobo y el lobo sujetaba el brazo de Po, ambos forcejeaban entre si y se separaron dejando una leve grieta en el suelo-

El lobo avanzo y desapareció enfrente de Po, Po lo busco con la mirada cuando el lobo apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe, Po lo sujetó con la mano y le dio una patada en la mandíbula alejándolo un poco, el lobo se dio vuelta en el aire y avanzo corriendo a cuatro patas, Po lanzó un golpe y el lobo desapareció, el lobo apareció a un lado de el y con el brazo derecho extendido, concentro energía en su brazo y lanzó un rayo de energía morada, Po se dio cuenta y sujeto el ataque con sus mano, retrocedió un poco y lo debió empujándolo un poco, el ataque dio a un muro y creo una leve explosión, el lobo no dijo nada, avanzo y lanzó un golpe, Po esquivo el golpe haciendo la cabeza a un lado, el lobo comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes, Po se defendió alzando los brazos y esquivaba algunos, esquivo un golpe y lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho en la mejilla, el lobo solo se alejó y cayó al suelo, Po le dio una patada en el estomago que lo fue alejando hasta quedar boca arriba.

Eso fue todo? -dijo Po viendo el cuerpo del lobo, el lobo se levanto con un leve rastro de sangre en su hocico- al parecer no sabes para ser un buen general eres muy débil mas que una cabra

No debes subestimar a tu oponente panda -dijo el lobo limpiándose la sangre con su mano- tan solo estaba calentando un poco pero creo que ya es hora de que use mi verdadero poder -sonrío haciendo brillar sus ojos de color rojo, Po se preparó un poco-

Con Hinata ella iba alejando al gorila con su remolino de fuego hasta llegar a la cima de un parque, el gorila solo dio un grito y libero una onda de fuego y bajaron al suelo para pelear, Hinata se puso en la postura del estilo del tigre, el gorila golpeo su pecho con las manos y avanzo, Hinata se preparó, el gorila salto y lanzó un golpe en picada, Hinata lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás y el puño se estrelló en el suelo rompiendo el suelo, Hinata salto y le dio una patada en la cara soltando un poco de fuego, el gorila retrocedió por el fuego, retrajo su puños a las costillas y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos soltando una vestida muy fuerte, Hinata golpeó el suelo creando un muro de fuego, la ventisca solo los deshizo un poco pero Hinata no estaba, el gorila la busco con la mirada, Hinata apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe, el gorila se dio vuelta y la sujetó del brazo para luego atraerla y golpearla en el estomago y la lanzó contra un muro, Hinata se dio una vuelta sujetando sus piernas y quedo de pie en el muro, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el gorila formo una leve ventisca en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe horizontal desviando la bola de fuego, Hinata avanzo y le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño cubierto de fuego, puso su brazo frente a su rostro y empezó a girar formando un leve torbellino de fuego, ella termino y le dio una patada en el estomago soltando una gran cantidad de fuego, por la fuerza el gorila termino estrellándose en un muro algo apartado, Hinata se quedo algo sorprendida y se quedo esperando un poco.

Con James él había lanzando al lobo contra el suelo y quedo ahí tirado, James bajo en picada con su garra de agua formada, el lobo se levanto y se hizo a un lado rodando y la esquivo, James termino impactando el suelo y clavo su mano en el suelo, el lobo solo se levanto, James alzo su mano y formo una esfera de agua, la disparo y le dio al lobo en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara en el muro, el lobo se levanto y corrió hacia James y lanzó un golpe, James esquivo el golpe haciéndose a un lado y le vio un golpe en la cara, el lobo se arrodillo, salto y lanzó una patada hacia el mentón de James, James lo recibió se dio vuelta y le dio una patada al lobo con el talón en las costillas, el lobo grito un poco y lo sujetó de su pierna, James forcejeo un poco pero el lobo comenzó a emanar calor de sus manos y eso preocupo a James, James formo una segunda esfera de agua y la disparo al lobo en su cara, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que lo soltara, James avanzo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el codo seguido de algunos golpes en la cara, dio una vuelta y le dio una patada mandándolo contra el muro, James se quedo de pie viendo como el lobo comenzó a emanar una energía morada del cuerpo.

Boa se llevo arrastrando al lobo has aun callejón y de ahí a un patio grande, Boa no soltaba al lobo y lo estrujo desde el estomago, el lobo junto rocas en sus manos y le dio un golpe rápido a Boa en la cara, le fue dando golpes en su cuerpo para que lo soltara y lo hizo, Boa se dio vuelta y le dio un golpe en la cara con la cola, avanzo y le le dio un golpe en el pecho y se sujeto de su cuello para estrujarlo mas, el lobo no podía respirar, sujeto con a Boa del cuello o cerca de su cabeza avanzo corriendo y puso la cabeza de Boa para que se golpeara con el muro, lo rápido hasta que lo volvió a soltar, Boa no se detuvo avanzo, lo rodeo y le dio un golpe en el pecho para levantarlo, seguido le dio un golpe en la cara, subió por su cuerpo y lo sujetó del brazo derecho haciendo el truco de golpearse a si mismo, el lobo trato de atraparla pero Boa lo soltó y le dio un golpetearas de la cabeza, lanzó un golpe con la cola al suelo y de ahí salió una roca que le dio al lobo en el pecho, hizo lo mismo y surgió una roca detrás de él lobo, Boa fue golpeando al lobo con las rocas hasta que parecía no moverse un poco, solo enterró su cola y saco algunas placas de roca del cielo y lo sujetó ahí mismo atorando su cuerpo entre las placas de roca.

Con Byakun el estaba lanzando esferas de rayos al gorila, el gorila salto de muro en muro tratando de llegar a el, Byakun lo siguió con la mirada, el gorila salto y concentro energía en sus brazo, los alzo y lanzó un golpe a Byakun con ellos, Byakun se cruzo de brazos y detuvo el golpe creando un agujero en el suelo por la fuerza, Byakun rugió y lo desvío, concentro rayos en sus manos y avanzo dandole un golpe en la cara, el gorila formo un puño con su pata y le dio una patada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, el gorila avanzo y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía, Byakun hizo lo mismo y ambos ataques crearon una leve explosión, Byakun salto entre el humo, el gorila lo estaba buscando y Byakun le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo un poco confundido, el gorila gruño y tomo los pies de Byakun para lanzarlo al suelo, Byakun golpeó el suelo con la espalda, el gorila lo volvió a lanzar tres veces más hasta que en la cuarta Byakun reaccionó y le lanzó una esfera de trueno a la espalda, el gorila grito y lo soltó, Byakun cayó hincado y le avanzo dandole un golpe con el hombro izquierdo, concentro energía de truenos en su mano y le comenzó a dar golpes al gorila en su estómago, el gorila lo tomo de los hombros lo acerco y le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza a Byakun, lo golpeó tres veces haciendo que se lastimara hasta sangrar, Byakun grito un poco y lanzó una pata al mentón del gorila, lo soltó, Byakun le dio un golpe de truenos justo en la cara, el gorila retrocedió, se detuvo y siguió a Byakun, lanzó un golpe pero Byakun salto por encima de el cubierto por truenos en todo el cuerpo, apareció detrás de él gorila y le dio un rodillazo en la espina alejando al gorila, estiro sus brazos a los lados y los junto frente a él concentrando toda su energía, grito y libero la energía de un solo disparo, la energía choco donde estaba el gorila y se escucho una gran explosión, Byakun siguió varias veces hasta que se detuvo jadeando y respirando agitado.

Todos tus amigos estarán en problemas panda por que ninguno de nosotros debe pelear enserio hasta que se nos diga lo contrario -dijo el lobo viendo a Po- prepárate por que si resultan ser tan fuertes como tu entonces tendremos que pelear usando toda nuestra fuerza y prepárate por que te derrotare aquí mismo -el lobo y Po sonrieron viéndose a los ojos-


	16. Chapter 16

**"Encontrando el arma"**

Po estaba frente a el Lobo el cual estaba sonriendo mientras limpiaba su sangre del hocico, el lobo solo estiro sus brazos hacia abajo apretando sus puños, el lobo comenzó a expulsar un aura morada de todo su cuerpo hasta que su cuerpo se volvió casi morado, cuando dejo de expulsar su poder vio a Po con una sonrisa el cual estaba tranquilo, el lobo sonrió y avanzo rápido desapareciendo antes de llegar con Po, Po se sorprendió y busco al lobo el cual apareció y le dio un codazo en la cara distrayéndolo un poco, el lobo no se detuvo y le dio otro golpe con el puño alejando un poco a Po, Po se fue alejando por la intensidad de los golpes el lobo lo seguía corriendo, Po se dio una vuelta en el aire y el lobo apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con las garras, Po lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, Po lanzó un golpe con su codo derecho dandole en el pecho y lo alejo, avanzo y le dio una patada al mentón, el lobo rodó por el suelo y avanzo a cuatro patas, lanzó un golpe lateral y Po alzo el brazo derecho deteniendo golpe, los dos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes pero ninguno conectaba ningún golpe, Po se defendió de un golpe con el antebrazo frente a su rostro, rodó y lanzó una patada de talón, el lobo esquivo el golpe haciendo hacia atrás su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe de gancho al mentón, Po lo esquivo y le dio un golpe al pecho alejandolo un poco, el lobo retrocedió un poco y lanzó una esfera de energía morada, Po le dio un golpe lateral desviando la energía a un muro, el lobo avanzo y desapareció de la vista de Po, Po lo busco pero no lo veía, estaba al pendiente de los movimientos afinando sus oídos, pasaron unos momento cuando en la tierra se sintió un agitación, detrás de Po algo parecía que había excavado la tierra y avanzaba hacia el, Po se dio la vuelta y vio como la tierra se movía, el lobo salio y lanzó un golpe ascendente, Po salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y el lobo quedo frente a él, Po salto y lanzó una patada hacia a el lob, el lobo fue saltando hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de Po, hasta que Po avanzo y le dio una patada lateral en las costillas, el lobo se sujetó de la pierna de Po elevándose un poco y lanzó una patada a la cara de Po haciendo que se alejara un poco, el lobo avanzo y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho, el lobo se quedo quieto viendo a Po el cual estaba sonriendo viendo al lobo.

Peleas muy bien lobo me recuerdas a un viejo amigo mío que siempre superaba sus fuerzas con entrenamientos difíciles -dijo Po sonriendo-

Jaja no me interesan tus halagos vamos panda pelea con toda tu fuerza -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

El lobo avanzo y lanzó una patada al pecho pero Po se hizo a un lado le dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda, el lobo se dio vuelta y sujeto el brazo de Po, Po lanzó un golpe y el lobo le constató con otro, ambos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpe, Po lanzó un golpe horizontal que le dio al lobo en el cuello y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, el lobo concentro energía morada en sus garras y lanzó un corte a Po en el pecho pero solo rasgo su camisa, Po se hizo a un lado y lanzó una esfera de energía azul que le dio al lobo explotando en su cara, el lobo solo salió con algunos rasguños en la cara, estiró su brazo hacia enfrente y preparo su energía en su palma, la energía fue formando una esfera pequeña de color morada y la energía cubrió todo su cuerpo, el lobo solo disparo la energía en forma de esfera pequeña, Po solo se cubrió de una leve ventisca y salto volando mas alto y la esquivo, la esfera se estrelló en un lugar formando una explosión algo grande, Po estaba sorprendido por el poder de ese lobo.

Me doy cuenta que tu rango no es solo broma -dijo Po serio viendo al lobo el cual sonreía-

Po bajo con calma para ver al lobo, avanzo y chocaron brazos en un gran golpe, Po lanzó un golpe directo a la cabeza, el lobo bajo el cuerpo y rodó lanzando una patada a las piernas de Po haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Po se sujeto del suelo con la mano derecha y lanzó una bola de fuego que le dio al lobo en el hombro derecho, Po se dio vuelta quedando de pie de nuevo y avanzo lanzando un golpe con el codo en el pecho, el lobo quedo flotando en el aire y Po lo sujetó de la pierna y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo contra un muro, Po se quedo en guardia viendo como el lobo se levantaba algo adolorido-

Mientras con James el estaba intercambiando golpes con su oponente, el lobo solo salió de la pelear comenzó a rodear a James haga que apareció atrás de el y le dio una patada en la espalda, James fue alejándose pero se dio una vuelta y lanzó una esfera de agua a alta presión estiro los brazos formando una energía verde su cuerpo y lanzó un rayo verde y dorado de sus manos dandole al lobo, el lobo retrocedió un poco James quedo un poco confundido por su ataque, el lobo formo una bola de fuego y la lanzó con fuerza, James la sujetó con las manos cubiertas con agua y la desvió a un lado, el lobo aprovecho y le dio una patada en el mentón, James solo se acostó en el suelo y le dio una patada en el pecho al enemigo, el lobo solo gruñó un poco y James le dio una patada en las costillas girando, lo sujetó de la cola y lo estrello al suelo, el lobo grito un poco y formo una esfera mas fuego en las manos y lo soltó cuando vio a James, el fuego casi consumió a James pero el se cruzo de brazos siendo empujado por la esfera, James se fue que,ando un poco los brazos pero soportaba la energía, desvío la bola de fuego a un lado haciendo que chocará con un muro e incendio algunos objetos cercanos, el lobo sonrió viendo a James el cual estaba algo lastimado, formo una esfera de fuego en su mano y cero el puño encendiendo su brazo, James lo imito pero concentrando agua en sus dos brazos, los estiro a los lados formando tentáculos de agua, el lobo avanzo corriendo y salgo de lado a lado para confundido a James, James solo comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia el enemigo pero este salgo a un muro y avanzo preparando su puño para un ataque, James lanzó su tentáculo sujetando al lobo de su brazo derecho apagando un poco el fuego, lo debió e hizo que se estrellara contra un muro atravesándolo, el lobo salió de lo escombros dio una pisada avanzo concentrando fuego en sus manos, James avanzo y concentro agua en sus brazos, los dos chocaron puños formando una cortina de vapor, los dos comenzaron s pelear en un intercambio desesperado por ganar, James desapareció y reapareció golpeando al lobo en la espalda, sujetó el cuello del lobo con fuerza y lo lanzó contra el de suelo de nuevo, eta vez formo una garra mas grande en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe al lobo en el el estomago enterrándolo mas en el suelo, lo golpeo dos veces mas hasta formar un agujero redondo, James solo se alejo respirando agitado un poco, cuando estaba un poco mas distanciado el lobo salió de agujero formando una esfera de fuego mas grande la preparo para dispararla contra James pero James se dio vuelta y avanzo lanzando un golpe contra la esfera, James forcejo un poco contra el lobo pero usando agua en todos su cuerpo formo una esfera de agua y energía verde de un gran tamaño y atravesó la bola de fuego solo para darle un gran golpe al lobo en el pecho, soltó todo el agua en gran remolido de alta presión y el lobo salió disparado contra varios muros y los atravesó por unos minutos, James respiro con mas tranquilidad esta vez si lo había derrotado.

Con Boa ella estaba peleando contra el lobo, el lobo lanzaba esferas de roca, Boa salto y corto una roca por la mitad se metió entre los dos pedazos, todo y les dio un par de golpes lanzándolos contra el lobo que le dieron al pecho, el lobo salto después de recibir el golpe y rodó lanzando un roca mas grande, Boa la sujetó con el cuerpo y se la regreso, el lobo la esquivo y le dio un golpe a Boa en la cara, Boa enredo su cola en el brazo derecho del lobo y lo lanzó contra un muro estrellándolo de espalda, avanzo y le dio un golpe en la cara, el lobo volvió a quedar de espaldas y Boa comenzó a golpearlo en clara y el cuerpo con la cola, dio una salto hacia atrás y enterró la cola en el suelo y saco un roca haciendo que golpeara al lobo en el estomago y lo dejara aprisionado en la pared, el lobo lanzó un golpe rompiendo la roca y avanzo para sujetar a Boa con el hocico pero Boa salto por encima de su cabeza y le dio un golpe en la espalda y tirándolo al suelo, abrió la boca y le dio un mordida en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que el lobo gritara, el lobo se levanto y la comenzó a golpear en la cabeza, el lobo golpeaba a Boa para que lo soltara, los golpes comenzaron a hacer que ella sangrara un poco en la cabeza, en eso el lobo se preparó para un golpe mas fuerte y lo lanzó, Boa reaccionó y lo sujetó con fuerza apretándolo, abrió su boca soltándolo, avanzo por todo su cuerpo y lo tuvo sujetado de su cuello y brazos, comenzó a golpearlo con su propio puños mientras el lobo traba de golpearla a ella en su cuerpo, Boa hizo que el lobo saltara y lo desenvolvió en el aire hasta que lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo lanzó contra un muro, rodó y se clavo al suelo, de la tierra salieron varios tocas que se fueron rompiendo en fragmentos, salo y lanzó un golpe con la cola horizontal y los fragmentos salieron disparados contra el lobo hasta dejarlo muy herido y sin poder moverse correctamente hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Con Byakun se quedo viendo el agujero donde el gorila había quedo en la explosión, Byakun solo se quedo viendo un poco hasta que el gorila salió disiparon un bola de energía morada directo contra el, Byakun le dio un golpe desviándola, el gorila apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe vertical en su espalda enterrándolo un poco el suelo, Byakun trato de levantarse pero el gorila comenzó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza dejando a Byakun enterrado en el suelo, lo tomo del pie y lo lanzó al aire, el gorila salto siguiéndolo y lo tomo de los brazos y comenzó a bajar dejando a Byakun de cabeza el cual gritaba y trata de safarse pero fue tarde y el gorila golpe a Byakun en suelo enterrándolo, el gorila sonrió y se fue alejando de Byakun el cual comenzó a mover un poco as piernas, el gorila sonrió y lo saco sujetándolo de la pierna derecha.

Jajaja ese es todo el poder de los guardianes? que pobre diablo -dijo gorila con burla- dime gatito no vas a pelear mas no me digas que ya te cansaste? -sonrío, Byakun solo abrió los ojos-

Púdrete en el infierno -Byakun retrajo sus manos, concentro energía y las extendió lanzando un fuerte relámpago de sus manos destruyendo la cabeza del gorila, Byakun solo cayo de pie y el cuerpo del gorila cayo sin vida, Byakun estaba algo herido y sucio, en la cabeza tenía algunas cortadas ensangrentadas- estupido nunca te confíes al pelear y menos con este tigre

En pequeño parque se escucho un gran impacto dejando una cortina de humo y fuego, Hinata estaba callando hacia el suelo seguida de el gorila, el gorila alzo los brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos lanzando un viendo azul muy fuerte, el viento hizo que Hinata cayera al suelo hasta estrellarse, el gorila avanzo y lanzó un golpe Hinata lo esquivo rodando hacia la izquierda y lanzó una bola de fuego, el gorila detuvo la esfera con una mano y la desvío, Hinata avanzo y lanzó un golpe, el gorila la detuvo con el antebrazo derecho, Hinata lanzó una patada al pecho y gorila retrocedió un poco, Hinata avanzo y le dio un golpe al pecho, el gorila lanzó un golpe a la cara de Hinata y la hizo retroceder un poco, el gorila avanzo y lanzó un golpe y Hinata lo detuvo con el brazo derecho, Hinata lanzó una patada y el gorila la detuvo con su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con su mano libre haciendo que cayera de espalda, el gorila alzo su brazo derecho formando viento azul en ventisca y lanzó un corte vertical liberando el viento, Hinata salto hacia un lado y formo una esfera roja de un tamaño mediano y la lanzó contra el gorila creando una nube de humo.

Lo derrote? -dijo Hinata viendo el humo, el gorila apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda dejándola a un lado, Hinata se dio vuelta y lanzó un esfera de fuego dandole al gorila en el pecho, Hinata avanzo y le dio un golpe en la cara, el gorila respondió dandole un golpe al estomago, Hinata salo yelmo dio una patada en las costillas, seguido le dio un golpe a la mejilla el gorila fue alzándose un poco en el aire y Hinata formo una esfera lanzándola contra el gorila impulsándolo mas en el aire hasta que cayo a unos pocos metros- ríndete no estoy peleando con mi máxima fuerza así que tienes una oportunidad de irte

No me rendiré todavía -dijo el gorila sonriendo-

Bien como quieras -dijo Hinata sonriendo dio un leve grito y un aura roja se formo en su cuerpo después el aura se convirtió en fuego con un aura amarilla en el centro, acaso y le dio un golpe en el estomago, del puño de Hinata salió una gran cantidad de fuego que atravesó el estomago del gorila, el gorila cayo muerto y Hinata sonrió- te lo advertí -se escucho un impacto algo lejos Hinata volteo a ver como una explosión de energía morada se elevaba en el aire- Po esta peleando mejor voy a ver -avanzo a cuatro patas rumbo al palacio-

En el patio central del palacio Po estaba forcejando con una esfera de energía morada, lanzó un gancho a la esfera y la mando al cielo ocasionando una explosión leve , el lobo avanzo y le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, Po lanzó una esfera de fuego de su mano y el lobo la pateo desviándola, Po apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto del cuello con el brazo derecho y lo tomo de la muñeca, Po comenzó a expulsar rayos de todo su cuerpo dejando al lobo algo entumido, lo soltó y el lobo se tambaleó un poco, Po no lo dejo respirar avanzo y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando energía azul que parecía una flama, la fuerza de la energía dejo al lobo clavado en el suelo, el suelo se rompió por la fuerza del impacto y el lobo quedo ahí tirado sin hacer nada solo tenía algunos espasmos.

Listo -dijo Po y comenzó a respirar agitado un poco- se acabo

Po! -Tigresa lo llamo y el volteo solo para ver a los cinco- dinos estas bien que paso?

Nada solo perseguimos al lobo jefe el cual se fue corriendo y nos dejo a cinco capitanes el era uno -dijo Po señalando al lobo inconsciente- debemos comernos el arma debe estar cerca con Shen

No permitiré que se acerquen con Lord Shen -dijo el jefe lobo llegando con muchos de su manada rodeando a los seis maestros- sabes que si te metes con un lobo te tocan los colmillos -dijo con burla- que harán ahora? -los maestros formaron un circulo cuidándose mutuamente-

Estamos rodeados que vamos a hacer? -dijo Mono preocupado-

Pues luchar lo mejor posible -dijo Tigresa seria-

Pero tiene armas -dijo Mantis serio viendo los muros donde había lobos con armas-

Si atacamos por si solos los demás aprovecharían y nos atacarían con las armas -dijo Grulla serio, Po vio a los lados y analizo sus energías, en eso Hinata apareció asomando la cabeza por el suelo, amo la vio y le hizo señales para que no hiciera nada y se mantuviera abajo a lo cual ella asintió-

Nos rendimos -dijo Po extendiendo sus manos, todos quedaron sorprendidos-

Po que haces? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Tranquila confía en mí tengo un plan -dijo Po serio- solo confíen en mi -les dijo a todos los cuales lo veían extrañado- y bien llévenme con Shen

Esta bien -dijo el jefe lobo y chasqueo los dedos- póngale las esposas -los lobos le pusieron esposas con tablones de madera en las muñecas-

Podrán encadenar mi cuerpo pero no mi...-dijo Grulla serio pero le pusieron una esposa en el cuello haciendo una voz chillona- mi espíritu de Guerrero

No olviden al chiquito -dijo Po tomando a Mantis en sus manos-

Acabas de llamarme...?!-dijo Mantis molesto pero fue callado cuando Po lo metió en una celda para canarios o para insectos-

Espero que este sea un muy buen plan para rendirte así -dijo Tigresa seria-

Descuida este plan resultara -dijo Po serio y vio a Hinata la cual estaba escondida en un muro, el asintió con la cabeza, los lobos llevaron a los maestros hasta el castillo mientras Hinata iba corriendo entre los muros hasta llegar cerca del castillo, los lobos los pusieron frente a el mazo de maestro Rino con un rastro de quemaduras en el suelo, el mazo estaba clavado en el suelo con una punta faltante y debajo en el suelo había un agujero algo grande, el lobo solo golpeo el mango de mazo y se rió un poco, los maestros solo vieron el rastro de destrucción evidencia de una batalla, los maestros siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con la entrada del palacio, Po y Hinata tuvieron el mismo pensamiento _"mi viejo enemigo...escaleras"_ ambos estaban viendo las escaleras las cuales eran muy largas-

En el punto más alta de la torre estaba Shen con un gorila y la adivina, ellos escucharon unos sonidos de forcejeo de alguien, todos estaban esperando a ver quien llegaba, los sonidos se escuchaban mas fuertes y apareció una figura al final de las escaleras la sombra era grande, Shen se estaba impacientando y entonces llego uno de sus gorila cargando a Po el cual parecía mareado.

Hay gracias por cargarme -dijo Po algo mareado y el gorila lo dejo en el suelo para que se sentara- vomite un poco en uno de los pisos no tienen un conserje malvado o algo así -dijo como si fuera un tipo de broma, un lobo le apunto a Tigresa con su lanza pero ella lo pateo y la lanza termino clavada en la pared-

Bienvenido panda nos conocemos al fin -dijo Shen sonriendo y con cortesía-

Hola que hay? -dijo Po sonriendo dejando confundido a Shen pero Po no dijo nada mas y fue a vomitar un poco mas causando asco en los otros- por eso odio las escaleras redondeadas -después de limpiar su vomito Shen lo tenía frente a el-

Bien dime panda a que has venido -dijo Shen molesto-

A vengar al maestro Rino y al kung fu -dijo Po serio eso dejo extrañada a la adivina-

Dime no has venido a vengar algo mas? -dijo la adivina confundida-

No tengo nada mas que vengar -dijo Po con una mirada fría, la adivina se decepciono un poco y Po vio el arma- el arma ahora -gritó rompiendo las esposas, Shen gruño y lanzó una daga envuelta energía que iba hacia el pecho de Po, Po le dio un golpe con la esposas y las esposas se rompieron con la daga- je -sonrío con burla, llego al arma y le dio una patada desviándola-Hinata! -Hinata salió por una ventana concentrando fuego en sus garras formando una garra mas grande, Po formo una espada de energía en sus manos y ambos lanzaron un corte al arma cortándola en varios pedazos-

Listo el arma fue destruida -dijo Hinata seria y busco dentro de la boca del arma- y la gema?

Buscas esto? -dijo Shen con burla mostrando la gema en sus manos- solo por que me vean bajo de estatura no quiere decir que sea inútil niños, verán se me hizo muy extraño que uno de los guerreros mas fuertes de toda China se rindiera y viniera ante mi -Hinata y Po se pusieron en guardia- veras yo sabia que buscarían esto y jamás pensé que sería un panda, pensé que los pandas estaban extintos

Extintos? -dijo Po confundido- que quieres decir?! Habla!

Jajaja no lo sabes? -dijo Shen con burla dejando a Po confundido- es verdad no lo sabes jaja

Era solo un niño cuando ocurrió -dijo la adivina molesta los cinco furioso estaban confundidos-

Que? De que están hablando? -dijo Po molesto-

No importa tu debiste a ver muerto con los de tu raza ese día! -Shen salto y lanzó unas dagas en energía-

Hinata ayuda a los demás yo me encargo de el -dijo Po formando una espada de energía y lanzó un corte diagonal desviando las dagas-

Entendido -Hinata avanzó y Shen formo una esfera de energía morada en sus manos-

No te muevas! -Shen lanzó una esfera y Po la detuvo con sus manos-

De echo Shen tu eres el que ya no puede combatir mas yo soy tu oponente! -dijo Po serio y desvío la esfera a un muro y lo atravesó-


	17. Chapter 17

Po estaba frente a Shen, Shen lanzó cinco dagas y Po las desvío con la espada, avanzó y lanzó un corte soltando energía, Shen lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado, amo avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal Shen bajo el cuerpo y lo esquivo el muro fue atravesado por la energía de Po, Shen tomo dos dagas y fue concentrando energía en ellas, las hojas de energía se hicieron tan largas como una espada, avanzó y lanzó un corte horizontal con ambos, Po lanzó un corte diagonal deteniendo el corte de ambas, avanzó y lanzó un corte diagonal hacia Shen, Shen lo detuvo con ambas dagas frente a el cruzadas, Po formo una segunda espada de energía y lanzó un corte vertical, Shen salto hacia atrás, redujo la energía de ambas dagas y las lanzó, Po lanzó un corte a ambas y las desvío pero Shen lanzó mas y mas rápidas, Po las desvío a cada una pero algunas escaparon y le dieron un corte en los brazos y la mejilla, Po solo retrocedió un poco y Shen saco cinco dagas en cada mano y las lleno de energía hasta hacer la hoja mas larga, ambos avanzaron y chocaron sus armas de energía, Shen salto y lanzó un corte horizontal, Po lo detuvo con una espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su mano libre, Shen lo detuvo ambos forcejearon un poco.

Hinata avanzó hasta los cinco y se topó con un gorila que le gruño, Hinata rugió y avanzó, el gorila lanzó un golpe y Hinata salto y le dio una patada en la cara, el gorila se alejo un poco y Hinata lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía y le dio al gorila en su ojo derecho, el gorila grito y se sujeto el ojo, un lobo avanzó y lanzó una apuñalada, Hinata se hizo a un lado y sujeto la lanza y la quemo, concentro fuego en sus manos y las lanzó en un solo golpe hacia los los tirándolos por las escaleras, Hinata avanzó y formo garras de fuego, lanzó un corte a las esposas y tablas de madera que tenían sometiendo a los cinco furiosos y los libero, pero Tigresa le daba una mirada de enojo.

De nada -dijo Hinata seria,ven eso cinco lobos trajeron otros dos cañones-

No te di las gracias así que no te creas la gran cosa -dijo Tigresa molesta y avanzó con los demás-

Vaya -dijo Hinata seria- pensé que era macho -sonrío y avanzó lanzando una patada a un lobo en la cara- víbora a mi -Víbora le hizo caso a Hinata y paso por su brazo derecho, Víbora estaba en los hombros de Hinata, un lobo avanzó y Hinata le dio un golpe, otro avanzó y lanzó un corte con su lanza, Hinata alzo los brazos y lo detuvo, Víbora avanzó por sus brazos y lanzó un golpe a la cara del lobo, Hinata desvío la lanza- Víbora enróllate en mi brazo derecho rápido -Víbora obedeció y se enrolló en su brazo como pidió, Hinata concentro fuego en su mano pero no hería a Víbora- transmite energía en mi brazo

Para que? -dijo Víbora desconfiada-

Solo hazlo -dijo Hinata seria y Víbora la escucho y concentro rayos en su brazo derecho, todo el fuego en la mano de Hinata se extendió cubriendo a Víbora pero no le hacia nada, el brazo de Hinata se cubrió de energía de rayos todos lo presentes vieron como había una mezcla de fuego y trueno en Hinata- Disparo Final -lanzó un golpe soltando la energía los lobos saltaron a un lado pero el gorila que estaba ahí recibió el impacto en el pecho y salió atravesando el muro, Mono y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta-

Eso estuvo...Asombroso! -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Wau Po si tiene un muy buen gusto! -dijo Mantis sonriendo dejando molesta a Tigresa-

Eso tenias pensado hacer? -dijo Víbora asombrada-

Si hay muchos secretos en los cinco. -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora ayudar a los otros -Víbora asintió y se bajo del brazo de Hinata-

Hinata avanzó y golpe a un lobo en la espalda y lo choco contra un muro, Mono apareció detrás de ella y lanzó una patada liberando un viento fuerte y lanzó a un lobo fuera del castillo.

Qué tal? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Eh -Hinata alzo los hombros restándole importancia, un lobo salto para atacar a Mono con el hocico, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe horizontal y el lobo quedo atorado en un muro- ya se serás mi bala -Mono quedo confundido y Hinata lo tomo de la cola-

Que haces?! -dijo Mono nervioso-

Abraza tus piernas y baste bolita -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te daré una vuelta

Que?! -dijo Mono nervioso, Hinata transfirió su energía a través de la cola de Mono, Mono se enrolló abrazando sus piernas, Hinata hizo que Mono se incendiara en una bola de fuego y comenzó a darle vueltas, un lobo avanzó pero Hinata salto y le pego con Mono en la espalda, otro trato de atacarla por un lado pero Hinata todo y lo golpeo con Mono en lacra quedando un poco de su pelaje-

Sabes sirve mas como mazo que como Casanova -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Mono se desenredo y quedo mareado, Hinata lo tomo de la cola y lo lanzó contra un par de lobos soltando algo de fuego- que divertido -sonrío-

Ese hembra si que se sabe divertir -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Si no como otras que solo te gritan -dijo Mantis sonriendo, salgo y comenzó a golpear a un lobo en el pecho son sus pies y el lobo cayo inconsciente-

Con Po el y Shen sostenían una batalla feroz, Po lanzó un corte horizontal con una espada y Shen se agacho, Shen lanzó un corte en diagonal y Po solo salto pero se llevó un leve corte en el pecho, avanzó y lanzó un corte, Shen lo detuvo con sus dagas, salto y lanzó algunas, Po solo las desvío y Shen bajo en picada lanzando un corte, Po lo detuvo con su energía y le dio un golpe en la cara rompiendo parte de su pico hasta hacerlo sangras, Shen avanzó y lanzó un corte con sus garras de los pies, Po solo puso el brazo derecho llevándose un corte, Shen avanzó y le lanzó un corte con sus dagas, Po avanzó y lo detuvo con las espadas, lo desvío y lo sujeto del cuello, avanzó y lo estrello contra un muro, Shen se enojo y abrió sus alas soltando energía en un resplandor morado, Po se alejo un poco y se sorprendió al ver las plumas de Shen, en sus plumas tenía el mismo símbolo de la armadura del jefe lobo, en eso Po tuvo una visión más estaba en la aldea pero estaba vez apareció Shen extendiendo el brazo con un espada en la mano derecha, los lobos estaban atacando y los aldeanos gritaban, Po volvió en si y vio a Shen frente a el cual sonreía con malicia.

Tu estuviste ahí? -dijo Po sorprendido, Hinata y Tigresa voltearon a ver a Po el cual estaba congelado frente a Shen sin decir nada- tu...

Si yo estuve ahí jajaja -dijo Shen riendo saco la gema de sus ropas y la apuntó contra Po, la gema comenzó a brillar y cubrió a Po con su brillo, la energía de Po fue transmitida hacia la gema dejando a Po débil, Shen comenzó a reír y se fue de ahí, Hinata trato de atraparlo con su fuego pero Shen se había ido por la ventana-

Maldiciendo se fue! -dijo Hinata molesta y escucho como Po se quejaba para levantarse y fue con el- Po como estas te hizo algo? -lo apoyo para levantarse-

Olvídate de eso lo tenias enfrente por que no lo detuviste?! -dijo Tigresa molesta pero Po solo le dio una mirada fría como contestación- habla!

Luego hablamos de eso -Mantis grito viendo por la ventana como Shen había llegado a un edificio algo lejos y ahí había otros lobos con más cañones que fueron disparando al palacio, las bases del palacio fueron bombardeadas con los disparos de los cañones de energía, todo a la torre se sacudió por los impactos-

Abandonen el palacio -dijo Hinata y ayudo a levantar a Po el cual estaba débil, Hinata comenzó a transmitirle energía haciendo que Po se restableciera un poco- vamos Po salgamos de aquí

Po y los demás comenzaron a salir por la ventana pero los lobos comenzaron a dispararles flechas con las puntas encendidas, los maestros fueron saltando esquivando las flechas las cuales se fueron clavando en el palacio, Tigresa sujetó una y la regreso dándola a nada, todos fueron avanzando lo mejor que podían de tejado en tejado de la torre, Po tomo a Mantis y a Víbora en sus hombros y fue saltando usando viendo en sus piernas, en un instantes Tigresa casi fue alcanzada por una flecha, Po la tomo de la mano y la lanzó a un tejado quedando ella de pie, después de algunos disparos de los crayones la torre comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta quedar suspendida por unos edificios pequeños, los maestros saltaron de tejado en tejado pero la torre comenzó a quemarse poco a poco, Po uso el viendo de su energía y avanzó llevándose a los demás en sus brazos pero no fue suficiente y solo llego a la punta, Hinata los ayudo a bajar a todos, los maestros fueron pasando de tejado en tejado de edificios hasta llegar a la presión donde todos entraron para respirar tranquilos, todos estaban impresionados por el miedo, Po solo estaba débil y cayo hincado a un lado con Hinata apoyándolo.

Po estas bien? -dijo Hinata cansada-

Si eso creo, Shen uso la gema en mi y se lleno mas de la mitad de mi poder -dijo Po cansando, Tigresa se acercó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Po cayó al suelo de espaldas- Tigresa que tienes

Oigan ustedes ¿que estuvieron haciendo haya afuera? se escuchan gritos y los habitantes están alborotados -dijo el maestro Buey molesto viendo como los habitantes corrían y gritaban-

Si Po conteste ¿que te paso? Tenias a Shen frente a ti y no hiciste nada dejaste que escapara! -Tigresa lo tomo de cuello de la playera y lo vio a los ojos- contesta

Cállate! -Po le había gritado y eso la dejo dolida un poco, Po se soltó y se levanto para ir hacia la puerta, Tigresa gruño y lo sujetó del brazo e hizo que regresara enfrente de ella- esto es cosa mía hasta a un lado

No te dejare ir Po es obvio para todos que no pudiste con Shen por alguna razón dime la verdad -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No te la diré esto es asunto mío vamos Hinata esto debe acabar hoy -dijo Po serio dejando a Tigresa molesta y dolida, Tigresa se dio vuelta y le dio una patada con el empeine en las costillas del lado izquierdo haciendo que cayera cerca de una celda, los demás maestros se quedaron sorprendidos, Po había quedado hincado y se levanto- así quieres que sea?

Así será no te puedo dejar ir -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No recuerdo que necesite tu permiso -dijo Po molesto y se puso en guardia- esto es cosa mía

Como quieras -dijo Tigresa molesta y se puso en guardia, Po avanzó y lanzó una patada con el empeine izquierdo, Tigresa lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe con su mano libre, Po supuso frente a el su brazo derecho, ambos se alejaron ,Tigresa lanzó un bola de fuego contra Po, Po solo la tomo en sus manos y la desvío con un golpe, Tigresa formas y las lanzó, Po solo las fue desviando hasta que Tigresa apareció frente a el y le dio un gancho al mentón, Po se elevó un poco al aire, aprovecho y le dio una patada a la cara con el pie, Tigresa se dio la vuelta en el suelo y lanzó un rayo de energía, Po lanzó un rayo igual de energía azul, ambos ataques chocaron y crearon una leve explosión, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho dejando a Po a un lado, ambos quedaron de pie frente al otro- eso es todo?

Ya veras -dijo Po serio-

Ya basta! -Hinata grito llamando la atención de los dos- Po por favor estas herido y débil -Hinata se puso entre los dos- solo te pido dinos que paso en la torre no quiero que te lastimes -puso una cara triste y Po comenzó a respirar agitado hasta que se calmo- por favor dime que paso con Shen?

El...el estuvo ahí -dijo Po con algo de pena dejando a todos confundidos- el estuvo la ultima noche que vi a mis padres se que el tiene algo que ver con el ataque a los pandas lo se. -todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso sobretodo Tigresa la cual relajo su expresión- se que el tiene algo que ver y lo debo capturar vivo para que me diga, tu no podrías entender esto -bajo la voz- iré lo quieras o no Tigresa! -elevó la voz y todos vieron a Tigresa la cual estaba frunciendo el ceño se preparó-

Tigresa no! -Víbora le grito pensando que lo atacaría pero no fue así, Tigresa le había dado un abrazo dejando confundido a Po, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Hinata la cual solo veía la escena con calma, a Grulla se le había caído el pico-

Si te entiendo Po te entiendo -dijo Tigresa con pena apretando el cuerpo de Po con fuerza en ese abrazo- pero entiende que si Shen ataco tu pueblo hace tiempo no puedo permitir que haga lo mismo contigo, yo no quiero verte morir Po -no lo soltaba y se acercó a su oído- apenas te encontré no te quiero perder de nuevo -paso su mano por su mejilla derecha viendo a Po a los ojos había un brillo en los ojos de Tigresa, Po solo asintió un poco- quédate por favor

Lo haré -dijo Po resignado, Tigresa lo soltó y se puso seria-

Vámonos -dijo Tigresa seria-

Y que hay de mi tampoco me verías morir? -dijo Grulla confundido-

No seas marica -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Y volvió -dijo Mono con burla-

Esa mejor quedarnos un poco para que recuperes tu fuerza aunque sea un poco -dijo Hinata tocando el hombro de Po y el asintió-

Es mejor así chico -dijo el maestro Buey con pena, Po solo suspiro y decidió esperar-

Durante una hora Shen estaba frente a un mapa de la región de China, los lobos estaban trasladando pólvora y balas de acero a la fundición.

Bien preparen todo empieza el año nuevo del pavo real empieza hoy -dijo Shen sonriendo-

Pero apenas estamos a mitad del año nuevo Lord Shen solo tendría medio año nuevo -dijo el jefe lobo y Shen lanzó un corte con su daga en la mejilla del lobo-

Que dijiste? -dijo Shen y el lobo se puso nervioso y saco una banderilla-

Si es el año del pavo real feliz año nuevo! -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Vete debo pensar en mis movimientos -dijo Shen serio y le dio la espalda el lobo solo se fue de ahí- bien sigue lo que quieras decir ahora -la adivina apareció escoltada por un gorila-

Destruiste tu hogar ancestral! -dijo la adivina molesta- dime cual es la recompensa por todo una vida de muerte y destrucción?!

China y un trono digno de mi! -dijo Shen molesto, tomo su espada, la puso cerca del fuego, calentó la punta y la clavo en el mapas lo quemo- mis padres sabían que merecía más que solo esa simple vida sin sentido, ellas sabían lo fuerte que y poderoso que podía llegar a ser, me odiaban, me temían por eso me desterraron

No ellos te amaban con todo el corazón y desterrarte fue lo que los mato -dijo la adivina con pena-

Los muertos y fantasmas solo existen en el pasado y yo tengo que atender mi futuro -alzo un poco la voz- llévense a la adivina ya no me sirve para nada

Que tengas suerte Shen espero que encuentras la felicidad -dijo la adivina con tristeza-

La felicidad se gana y eso haré me la ganare -dijo Shen molesto, la divina se fue y Shen solo vio el cielo oscuro con futuras nubes de tormenta-

Los cinco furiosos estaban en la planta baja viendo como los lobos estaban llevándose la pólvora en barriles y los metían en los barcos para trasladarlos, los cinco se impresionaron de ver que había más cañones como el de Shen y los barcos estaban cargados.

Si esos barcos con cañones llegan a la bahía nada los podrá detener -dijo Tigresa seria-

Que debemos hacer? Hay muchos lobos -dijo Víbora algo impresionada-

Oigan oigan miren -dijo Mantis sonriendo, tomo un poco de pólvora en sus trenzas y comenzó a frotar las tenazas y la pólvora exploto levemente dejándole la cara algo quemada-

Eso servirá puede explotar -dijo Tigresa seria- tomen los barriles y a mi señal los lanzaremos contra ellos -tomo un barril con los demás-

No siento la cara -dijo Mantis quemado-

En las alturas en unas escaleras y cimentaciones que formaban un puente de madera Hinata y Po estaba trepando por esos cimientos para colarse entre los soldados, dos lobos estaban hablando dado le la espalda a la esquina del puente, Po y Hinata aparecieron detrás de ellos y les dieron un golpe a ambos dejándolos inconscientes, los dos tomaron los cuerpos y fueron avanzando despistando al jefe lobo quien se quejaba en voz alta sobre sus malos tratos, dejaron los cuerpos donde un gorila los encontró y los levanto viendo que ambos sonreían como tontos por el golpe, Po y Hinata entraron en la fundición viendo que todos los lobos estaban tirando varios objetos de metal a la fundición y los vaciaban en moldes para que tomarán forma de balas y cañones.

Si esos cañones salen de la ciudad crearán un caos enorme -dijo Hinata seria-

Es verdad ni los guardianes podrán detenerme -dijo Shen detrás de ellos, se voltearon a verlo y Shen abríos las alas haciendo que Po tuviera mas visiones del ataque a su aldea, Po solo desvío la mirada cerrando los ojos-

Bien Shen dime que sucedió esa noche? -dijo Po molesto y lo vio-

Que noche? -dijo Shen con burla-

No te hagas el tonto conmigo dime que paso la noche el ataque a los pandas, su aldea y habitantes todos estaban siendo atacados por lobos y también estabas ahí -dijo Po muy molesto-

Así ya lo recuerdo fue algo horrible y vi a tus padres abandonarte -Dijo Shen sonriendo con burla-

Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo -dijo Po serio dejando a Hinata sorprendida- pelea! -Shen salto y lanzó mas dagas, Po avanzó y las desvío con su energía- Hinata ve y trata de detenerlos!

Entiendo -dijo Hinata seria y avanzó, Shen lanzaba varias dagas con energía morada, Po las fue desviando, Shen avanzó y lanzó un golpe con la cola lanzando a Po contra una banda transportadora, Po cayó de espaldas, Hinata se detuvo al verlo caer, Shen fue lanzando llagas hacia los pies de Po, Po las desvío y fue saltando de lado a lado, Shen avanzó en picada y con el pico extendido, Po lo esquivo y lo sujetó del cielo con los brazos, lo desvío lanzándolo contra una pared, Shen se levanto y sonrío, tomo una bala y la lanzo, Po la sujeto con las manos pero fue empujado por la fuerza y casi cayó por la banda, Shen se quedo viendo la banda esperando escuchar la caída, pero no vio nada-

Me buscabas? -dijo Po lanzando una esfera de energía por detrás de Shen, Shen abrió las las y lo desvío hacia la fundición, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Shen uso sus garras y las clavo en el pie de Po causándole un dolor agudo, Po solo gruño y lanzó un gancho al mentón de Shen alejándolo de el, Hinata estaba peleando contra un lobo cuando entraron los cinco furiosos empujando una carreta con barriles de pólvora, los tiraron contra los lobos y cayeron en un charco de acero fundido los barriles se comenzaron encender en fuego-

Se estaban por retirar y escucharon el grupo de Po por su ataque, Tigresa volteo y vio sorprendida como Po estaba peleando contra Shen y Hinata enfrentaba a los lobos.

Po? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no Po vuelve aléjate de el -fue corriendo para ayudarlo-


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota:** bien saludos antes que nada bueno muchos se deben preguntar si haré la historia de Kung fu elemental 3 hasta que salga la película de Kung fu panda 3 bueno la verdad es que haré la historia de Kung fu elemental 3 basada en el regreso del dragón y otras aventuras nuevas para Po y los cinco furiosos, también partiré desde esta nueva historia para hacer las nuevas, la próxima saga será sobre demonios y como es que surgieron las gemas de los guardianes, también la historia de la hija de Po está basada en el universo de Kung fu elemental pero solo es un corto aparte como la pijama que se hará al terminar esta historia. Bueno no tengo mas que decir así que la fuerza los acompañe

 **Paz interior**

Po y Shen tenía una pelea en la fundición mientras Hinata apartaba a los lobos de la bandada soportadora, Hinata avanzó y lanzó una patada a un lobo en el mentón y este callo en la función, con Po el estaba persiguiendo a Shen pero Shen alzo sus alas se elevó y lanzó una daga cubierta en energía, la daga fue desviada por un golpe de Po, Shen le hizo señales a los lobos y cuatro cayeron encima de el mordiéndolo de la espalda, Po los sujeto y grito para quitárselos pero no pudo, los lobos comenzaron a empeñar energía dos fueron de elemento trueno y los otros dos fueron fuego, Po estaba siendo lastimado en la espalda, Tigresa avanzaba hacia la banda donde estaba Po peleando con los.

Po! -Tigresa sujeto a un lobo y lo lanzó golpeando a uno de los lobos, Po se levanto y trataba de sujetar a los otros dos, Hinata salió por detrás y lanzó dos esferas de fuego a los lobos y los lobos cayeron al suelo, Po solo sujetó al ultimo y lo estrello en el suelo, Po vio a Shen y avanzó persiguiéndolo- Po no! Aléjate de el! -Tigresa trato de avanzar pero dos lobos aparecieron detrás de ella y la sujetaron, Hinata avanzó un poco, Po tomo una olla de la banda y un tenedor de dos puntas, Po avanzó y salto hasta la parte superior, alzo un poco el tenedor y le dio un golpe en el aire haciendo que el tenedor sujetara el cuello de Shen contra la pared-

Estas acabado Shen ríndete -dijo Po molesto y Hinata apareció detrás de él algo preocupada-

Eso pare no? -dijo Shen con burla quitando el tenedor de su cuello-

Ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que paso esa noche -dijo Po serio-

Bien si tanto lo quieres -dijo Shen con burla mientras masajeaba su cuello- pero dime crees que el saber te sanara? Crees que llenara un cráter en tu alma? -Po se quedo viéndolo con una cara de tristeza y confusión- pues ten tu respuesta tus padres no te amaban -euro un tono venenoso dejando a Po algo confundido y Hinata quería apoyarlo- pero ten déjame -salto quitando una manta de la caja detrás de él revelando un cañón aun mas grande que cualquier otro- sanarte -coloco la gema en la base del caño y encendió la mecha transmitiendo toda la energía del amuleto, frente a la boca del caño se empezó a formar una esfera roja y negra, en el centro de la esfera estaba una bala de acero, Po no sabia que hacer Hinata avanzó pero Po puso u brazo frente a ella, solo la abrazó quedando en un abrazo protector, puso la olla frente a el y la bala fue disparara, Po solo apretó los dientes y la bala lo empujo en el pecho lanzándolo con Hinata en su espalda, Tigresa avanzó pero no llego a tiempo para atrapar a Po y a Hinata-

NO! -fue lo único que dijo Tigresa viendo como Po y Hinata salían disparados atravesando el muro los furiosos solo vieron como Po salía por el muro, cuando Po y Hinata cayeron al río se escucho un gran trueno y el maestro Shifu perdió la concentración y cayó al suelo en la cueva del dragón, mientras Byakun, James y Boa quienes se estaban acercando a la fundición vieron como la bala había atravesado el muro, Byakun sintió una punzada en el cuerpo igual que los demás pero también las gemas comenzaron a brillar, a palpitar y a soñar un poco-

Este sonido -dijo Byakun impresionado- esto es

Nuestras gemas están reaccionando ante el llamado de la gema de Po y Hinata -dijo James viendo la suya y la de Boa-

Debemos saber donde están -dijo Boa seria-

No lo se hermana -dijo James serio, tomo a Boa y la oso en sus hombros, la gema de Boa y la suya brillo con más intensidad apuntando hacia el ría que hacia ala fundición- las gemas nos dirán a donde ir debemos buscarlos vamos -James empezó a correr a cuatro patas Byakun también fue buscando el rastro de Po y Hinata-

Mientras en el río Hinata emergió sujetando a Po de la piel del cuello, Po tenía algunas quemaduras y estaba inconsciente, Hinata estaba algo herida pero Po estaba mal, Hinata solo vio al suelo sin saber que hacer cuando apareció la adivina y golpeo un poco a Po en la cabeza con su bastón, después de unas horas Po fue despertando solo para toparse que estaba vendado en el pecho y los brazos, su camisa ya no estaba y Hinata estaba frente a él viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Po Po que bueno que estés bien -dijo Hinata abrazándolo y sonriendo-

Hinata que paso? -dijo Po confundido y se levanto viendo que tenía agujas de acupuntura en el estomago y pecho- lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que fuimos lanzados por la bala del cañón de Shen estamos muertos? -Hinata sonrío y le dio un golpe en el hombro- auu ya me di cuenta de que estoy vivo

Cayeron en el río y los vi salir con heridas y los cure un poco -dijo la adivina dandole un tazón de sopa- bebe esto

No gracias señor -dijo Po algo asqueado por el olor-

Es una señora -dijo Hinata susurrándole-

Perdón la barba es algo engañosa -dijo Po sonriendo pero la adivina solo le clavó una aguja en la frente e hizo que se le paralizará la cara y le dio de beber el brebaje, le quito la aguja y Po solo se trago lo que tenía en la boca haciendo que tosiera- por que nos salvó?

Para que aquí si derrotes a Shen y puedas cumplir tu destino -dijo la divina seria viendo el fuego-

De que destino habla? -dijo Po serio y se fue quitando las agujas- en donde estoy? -vio afuera solo había casas viejas quemadas y destruidas pero parecían tener mucho tiempo, ellos estaban dentro de una casa vieja- que es este lugar?

Me sorprende lo poco que recuerdas pero eras muy pequeño cuando paso -dijo la adivina con algo de pena Po iba a decir algo pero en eso sintió un dolor en la cabeza y los gritos de diferentes seres se escucharon en su cabeza, el se fue arrastrando en el suelo solo para quedar con la cabeza afuera de la casa y comenzó a respirar agitado- o puede que si recuerdes todavía

Po que tienes? -Hinata se preocupo y lo ayudo a pararse un poco-

Es solo una maldita pesadilla -dijo Po molesto-

Pesadilla? O recuerdo? -dijo la adivina sonriendo-

Po solo vio como frente a él había un charco donde cayó una gota y movió el agua, en el agua donde estaba reflejado solo vio a un bebé panda riendo estaba muy feliz y era muy pequeño, Po se alejo un poco de Hinata vio como el lugar para el se iba transformando en una aldea de pandas, todos los habitantes estaban felices, los niños corrían de un lado a otro jugando con unas cometas, frente a Po apareció el pequeño bebé panda se veía a si mismo, frente a él estaban sus padres, su madre sonrío y señaló el cielo enseñándole los cometas que volaban, el pequeño bebe solo quería ir con su madre y avanzó un poco abrazando un peluche de panda con algo escrito en la panza del muñeco.

Esta era una aldea prospera -dijo la adivina regresando a Po a la realidad, Po volteo y vio a Hinata a un lado de la adivina- Shen seria el siguiente gobernante de la ciudad de Gongmen pero yo predije que alguien se interpondría en su camino un panda -Po y Hinata se sorprendieron un poco- pero -sollozo un poco- jamás podría predecir lo que paso después -Po tuvo una visión el bebe comenzó a gritar viendo con miedo como los lobos atacaban a los pandas y quemaban sus casas, Shen estaba ahí con un par de lobos a su lado "maten a todos" fue lo único que dijo y los lobos fueron hacia Po, el padre de Po se puso frente a ellos con una pala para agricultura y lanzó un golpe en diagonal dandole a un lobo en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que le quedara una cicatriz, los lobos solo cayeron a un lado de Shen y el estaba molesto, la madre de Po lo cargo y Po soltó su muñeco "llévate a nuestro hijo váyanse lejos" dijo su padre y su madre comenzó a correr sin soltar a Po, el bebe solo vio como su muñeco cayó debajo de las madres de una casa y su padre se quedaba a pelear, en la realidad Po vio la casa en donde estaba Hinata y debajo de unas maderas estaba el peluche, Po ido el muñeco en su mano y tuvo una visión de su madre corriendo y lo dejo en la canasta de rábanos, Po se sujetaba la cabeza por el dolor de recordar-

Po aguanta un poco -Hinata lo abrazo mientras Po solo respiraba agitado- Po, el tiene recuerdos verdad visiones de su pasado verdad? -dijo Hinata sujetando la mano de Po y la adivina asintio- ya no los reprimas déjalos fluir -le dio una sonrisa sincera y Po asintio, Po se separó y fue hacia una planta debajo de un árbol puso el muñeco a un lado de la planta y las gotas de agua caían en el suelo frente a él-

Po respiro y empezó a hacer los plazos para La Paz interior en cuanto la gota toco su palma fue recordando como su madre corría con el en sus brazos, la nieve era fría y empezó a recordar cada momento, su miedo aumentaba y solo podía imaginar el símbolo de Shen en los árboles del bosque mientras su madre corría, detrás de ellos escucho como los lobos iban persiguiéndolos entre el bosque, mientras balanceaba la gota de agua de brazo en brazo el fue recordando más y más recordaba los sentimientos y lo que sintió esa noche, su madre trataba de alejar a los lobos pero apenas podía correr por la nieve, un lobo salto tratando de atraparla pero ella inclino el cuerpo y el lobo cayó en la nieve, la panda siguió corriendo hasta que vio la carreta de un vendedor de vegetales y dejó a Po ahí, Po abrió los ojos soltando una lagrima y el recuerdo siguió, Po lloraba para que su madre no se fuera, su mama solo se acercó calmandolo le dio un beso en la frente mientras lloraba un poco, su madre no quería dejarlo lloraba sintiendo mas el aroma de Po, sujetaba sus pequeñas manos esperando no soltarlo, su madre ya no aguanta lo dejo en la caja mientras se alejaba llorando, se acercó al bosque y llamó la atención de los lobos haciendo gritos y moviendo los brazos, lo ultimo que Po recordó fue que su madre corrió y Shen y sus lobos la cazaban, Po dejo caer la gota de agua en la planta y cayó de rodillas apretando los dientes y el suelo, Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo del cuello, escuchando su llanto, Hinata no lo iba a soltar, Po se levanto y le sonrío un poco y Hinata le regreso la sonrisa con los ojos brillosos, la adivina iba a decir algo pero Po se adelantó.

Yo índice este viaje pensando que encontraría algo que me ayudaría a entender mi pasado, encontré más en mi de lo que pensé encontré mi origen pero eso no me define -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto y ayudo a Hinata, tomo la mano de la felina- eh tenido una buena vida tuve mas amigos de lo que pensé, tengo una familia un padre, he hecho cosas que me enorgullecen bastante y otras que no -sonrío un poco- saber mi origen no define quien soy sino el resto de mi historia -sonrío y Hinata lo abrazo, los recuerdos de Po llegaron cuando fue adoptado, cuando fue elegido guerrero dragon, cuando era un caza recompensas para ayudar a su padre, cuando recordó a Tigresa, las aventuras y bromas que vivió con sus amigos en el palacio de Jade, incluso cuando estuvo con Hinata en la nieve y el abrazo de Tigresa- yo soy Po el Guerrero Dragon uno de los cinco guardianes -cerro el puño con confianza-

Jeje ahora que queda Po? -dijo Hinata divertida-

No puede pelear contra la armada de Shen necesito mas fuerza y refuerzos -dijo Po serio-

Alguien llamó a un tigre grande, fuerte y súper fabuloso? -dijo Byakun sonriendo llegando por un árbol-

Donde hay un tigre así yo solo veo al gatito de Byakun -dijo Hinata con burla-

Y yo veo a una gatita y su osito de felpa -dijo Byakun sonriendo pero dos bolas de fuegos e dieron en la cara dejándole el pelaje algo quemado- oigan!

No soy un osito -dijo Po molesto-

Y a quien le dijiste gatita bruto? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Donde hay gatitas? -dijo James sonriendo llegando con Boa- yo quiero una linda gatita como novia o una loba sexy

Hay hermano siempre tan cabeza hueca pensando en cosas pervertidas -dijo Boa indiferente- pobre de la hembra que se case contigo -sonrío con burla-

Si es que hay una lo suficientemente desesperada para aceptar a este par -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bien ya estamos los cinco -dijo Po sonriendo-

Es verdad Shen no sabrá ni que lo golpeo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Ya quiero ir y pelear con toda mi fuerza -dijo James sonriendo emocionado-

Y después celebramos en un bar con unas hembras -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Eso si suena bien jeje -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya idiotas mejor póngase a pensar en un plan -dijo Boa molesta-

Es verdad -dijo Hinata y comenzó a pensar algo pero vio a Po el cual estaba sudado- es verdad chicos vamos a darle energía a Po la necesita -los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a rodear a Po, cada uno de ellos comenzó a expulsar un aura de energía, la gema de Po fue brillando, parpadeo un poco, mientras Po sintió como su poder subía, después de un poco Po sintió como su poder había subido tres cuartos-

Basta con esto bastara -dijo Po serio los demás estaban casi igual-

Fue poco pero mucha con los cuatro unidos -dijo James sonriendo-

Bien ahora haré algo para tener mas fuerza -dijo Po serio-

Como piensas subir mas tu fuerza? -dijo Byakun confundido, Po no dijo nada y comenzó a utilizar La Paz interior, La Paz hacia que su cuerpo y mente se hicieran más fuerte, su cuerpo se sintió menos tenso y un aura amarilla apareció en su cuerpo- que es eso?

Eso es La Paz interior -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Po comenzó a reír un poco emocionado-

Es un poder fascinante! Jamás pensé que tuviera tanto poder! Esto es...-Po comenzó a reír un poco, el agua de lluvia se detuvo y en el suelo comenzaron a salir algunas rocas, Po extendió los brazos a los lados y los truenos empezaban a sonar- Yo ganare! No importa quien sea mi oponente yo nunca perderé! Por fin e obtenido mi máximo poder -Po estaba emocionado mientras sus amigos estaban viéndolo como si estuviera loco-

Tanto poder se le subió a la cabeza -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Esta loco -dijo James sonriendo-

Mientras en el barco de Shen el jefe lobo estaba colocando una antorcha enfrente de los cinco furioso los cuales estaban atados con cadenas en todo el cuerpo- Hay pero que caras tan pero tan afligidas pero este es un momento de alegría -dijo Shen con burla y se acercó al oído de Tigresa- van a formar parte de algo muy hermoso -Tigresa le gruño con fuerza pero a Shen no le importo- cuando lleguemos a la bahía ustedes y su preciado Kung fu morirán en marcha! -en su grito elevaron a los cinco hasta colocarlos a una altura cerca del mástil-

Los barcos comenzaron a moverse por el río, todos los habitantes que estaban en sus vidas normales vieron las figuras de los cañones de Shen, muchos de los habitantes se asustaron, cerraron sus ventanas esperando que nada les pasara, mientras los cinco furiosos estaban atados en frente del barco de Shen.

Qué tristeza siempre soñé que conocería a una linda chica, sentar cabeza y que ella me comiera -dijo Mantis soñando algo triste mientras Grulla solo abrió los ojos sorprendido-

No nos demos por vencidos así como así Po hubiera querido que fuéramos fuertes unos verdaderos maestros sin temerle a la muerte o no Tigresa? -Mono vio a Tigresa la cual solo cerró los ojos algo decaída y triste, el barco siguió avanzado hasta llegar a un puente-

Lord Shen que haces o con el puente? -dijo el jefe lobo-

Nada se interpone en mi camino destruyéndolo -dijo Shen serio, en el puente estaba un grupo de animales que salieron corriendo asustados, el jefe lobo solo encendió la mecha y el disparo destruyendo el puente lastimando a los habitantes que estaban cerca dela explosión-

Eres un cobarde! -dijo Tigresa molesta pero algo llamo la atención de Shen, el agua emergió como si tuviera vida y apago el fuego, unas cuantas rocas aparecieron en el fondo del agua salieron cuatro rocas en forma cónica y detuvieron los barcos- que pasa? -los truenos en el cielo se escucharon muy fuertes dos de ellos cayeron a uno de los barcos, también una esfera de fuego salió dispara hacia otro barco hundiéndolo-

Que! Que sucede?! -dijo Shen molesto en eso una esfera de energía apareció cortando su mejilla y dejo un rastro de sangre en su mejilla, Shen se toco la mejilla y vio su sangre- quien hizo esto? -vio hacia enfrente y ahí estaba Po junto a los demás guardianes- tu como es que estas vivo?! Cuantas veces tengo que matar a mismo suscitó panda?! -todos en especial Tigresa vieron con asombro que Po estaba vivo-

Po! -gritaron los cinco furioso sonriendo-

Bien Shen inicio esto ahora nosotros lo terminaremos! -dijo Po soltando energía de su cuerpo-

Entendido! -dijeron los cuatro-

Vamos a pelear! -dijo Byakun serio ahora llegaba el momento de derrotar a Shen-


	19. Chapter 19

**Una gran batalla en la bahía**

Po, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa los cinco guardianes estaban en el tejado dela entrada de la bahía donde Shen estaba esperando salir con su flota de barcos armados con cañones, Shen estaba mas que molesto Po estaba vivo y con el estaban los guardianes.

Mátenlos dispare cañones! -dijo Shen serio y los lobos apuntaron los cañones hacia el arco-

Salten todos! -dijo Po y los guardianes saltaron a los lados- Boa James hay que impedir que salgan sus barcos muro de madera y bosque

Entendido -dijeron los dos hermanos, Boa se enredo su brazo derecho, la gema de ambos brillo y ambos comenzaron a expulsar un aura verde con tonos dorados, James y Boa llegaron a un extremo de las calles y James golpeo el suelo con su mano izquierda, frente al marco aparecieron troncos de árboles en línea recta formando un muro- Estilo de madera Gran Muro de Madera!

Bien Byakun Hinata ayuden me a destruir los barcos y los crayones -dijo Po serio, Byakun y Hinata quedaron de pie en uno de los barcos mientras los lobos tenían como objetivo a Po el cual quedó entero dos cañones pero los lobos se separaron por que podrían terminar en un fuego cruzado, Byakun aprovecho que los lobos estaban distraídos y salto por encima concentrando energía de rayos azules en sus garras y lanzó un corte horizontalmente cortando el cañón en varias partes, los lobos se asustaron un poco, Byakun salto y le dio una patada a uno en la cara y al otro le dio una patada con el empeine en las costillas tirándolo al mar, Hinata salto y quedos invada frente a unos lobos-

A donde vas Muñeca? -dijo un lobo sonriendo-

Muñeca? -dijo Hinata molesta y expulsó fuego de su cuerpo, Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe a un lobo en el pecho, giro y le dio una patada con el talón en la cabeza a un lobo, salto y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego a un lobo en el pecho, dos lobos avanzaron y saltaron hacia Hinata, Hinata solo rodó lanzando una patada con el empeine y soltó fuego en el giro creando una leve explosión de fuego,los lobos solo salieron volando por el impulso del fuego, Hinata salió meneando las caderas y suspiro- nunca me digan muñeca -uso una voz serena y calmada-

Vaya Po si las sabes elegir muy bien -dijo Byakun con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido-

Si es una en un millón -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos -avanzo y lanzó un golpe y liberando energía de viento y los lobos cayeron al mar, Po avanzó y le dio una patada a un lobo en la cara con el empeine, dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe a un lobo en el estomago, salto y lanzó una pata al mentón del lobo y este cayó por al mar, un lobo lanzó un golpe, Po inclino su cuerpo hacia la derecha y lanzó una patada de talón y le dio al lobo detrás de la cabeza, lanzó una patada despeine y le dio a un lobo, un lobo lanzó un corte horizontal con una espada, Po lo sujetó de la muñeca y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho y lo lanzó al mar, avanzó y lanzó un golpe a un lobo, se rodó y lanzó un golpe con el codo a otro-

Byakun encendió su cuerpo en energía azul de rayos y avanzó lanzando un golpe a un lobo, se movió rápido y le dio una patada con la planta del pie a un lobo en el pecho, salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal a un lobo lanzándolo al mar, avanzó y le dio un golpe a otro lobo, formo una esfera de rayos en la mano y la disparo dandole a un lobo que lo fue empujando hasta romper el mástil con el cuerpo, un poco trato de atacarlo por la espalda pero Byakun se dio vuelta y lanzándole una patada de talón en las costillas, Byakun salto y avanzado de una forma muy rápida, le dio un golpe a cada uno de los lobos y cuando llego a un extremo los lobos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Hinata salto y lanzó una esfera de fuego que le dio al barco y comenzó a quemarse, Hinata salto al siguiente y lanzó un golpe a un lobo, salto y lanzó una patada de talón en forma vertical a la cabeza de un lobo, un par de lobos avanzó y lanzaron un corte vertical, Hinata todo liberando un anillo de fuego que hizo que los lobos aceran al mar, Hinata avanzó y sujetó a un lobo del hocico y lo lanzó contra el mástil, avanzó y le dio una patada a un lobo, un lobo estaba detrás de ella pero Boa apareció y le dio un golpe con la cola al mentón.

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Hinata esquivando un golpe de un lobo y le regreso un golpe-

De nada -dijo Boa saltando y lanzó un golpe vertical con la cola a la cabeza de un lobo-

James salto por encima de ellas y lanzó un torrente de agua horizontal mente y hago loro a algunos lobos a hasta hacer que se cayeran del barco, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe al mentón a James por error.

Aquí idiota que te pasa?! -dijo James molesto-

Perdón te confundí! -dijo Po divertido- cuidado! -los dos lanzaron un golpe a un lobo a la espalda del otro, James se vengo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- auuu ya estamos a mano

Basta ya de chismes señoritas -dijo Byakun lanzando un golpe a un lobo, sujetó a un lobo de la cola y lanzó un golpe usando al lobo de arma, formo una esfera de truenos y la disparo a un par de lobos, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo con el codo en el estomago, James también avanzó y le dio una patada un lobo, Po lanzó una patada de empeine a un lobo y lanzó un golpe hacia atrás solo levantando el puño y le dio a un lobo detrás de el, James giro y le dio una patada a un lobo con el talón, salto y lanzó un golpe con las manos juntas, Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la mejilla y disparo una rayo de su mano atacando a tres lobos, Po concentro fuego en sus mano y lanzó un golpeo liberando una bola de fuego, golpeó a un lobo y lanzó una bola de fuego a otro, James formo una esfera de agua en su mano y salió disparando cuatro esferas de agua golpeando a los lobos frente a el-

No se concentren en los lobos concéntrense en las armas y un dan los barcos! -dijo Po serio y los guardianes asintieron- Hinata quema los barcos Byakun avanza entre los soldados y corta las armas con tus garras, James Boa y yo nos encargamos de los soldados

Entendido -dijeron todos y Hinata avanzó saltando a un mástil y lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia un barco y comenzó a quemarse y los lobos saltaron del barco, James avanzó formando un torrente de agua con sus manos y los lobos fueron lanzadolos a los lados, Boa y Po saltaron lanzando un disparo de energía dandole a los lobos, Boa salto y enterró la cola en el suelo del barco y una roca salió rompiendo el barco en dos, Po formo un rayo amarillo en sus manos y la lanzó golpeando a tres lobos, Byakun corrió a cuatro patas y concentro un rayo en sus garras, se acercó al arma y lanzó un corte cortando el arma en varias partes, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe a un lobo en el pecho, rodó y le dio un golpe a otro, salto y lanzó una esfera de fuego a otros dos lobos, Hinata avanzó entre los lobos y le dio una patada uno, un par de lobos comenzaron a lanzarle patada pero Hinata los fue deteniendo con sus piernas solamente, lanzó una patada de talón a uno, otro se acercó y le dio una patada con la planta del pie en el pecho, otro se acercó y le dio una patada al mentón, Po se caro y le dio una tacleada a un lobo que estaba detrás de ella-

Esto me recuerda cuando estuvimos en Japón con Happosai -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Nuestros recuerdos con el viejo son algo desagradables -dijo Po sonriendo, sujetó a un lobo del brazo derecho y le dio un golpeen el pecho-

Si ni me recuerdes que una vez me quizo espiar mientras me daba un baño -sujetó a un lobo con su cola lo acero y le dio un par de golpes en la cara, lo lanzó y le dio una patada a otro-

Si lo golpeaste hasta que quedó casi deforme -dijo Po sonriendo, salto y le dio una patada a un lobo en el mentón bajo y le dio un golpe a otro, sujetó a un lobo del brazo, le dio vuelta y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza- por cierto lo volví a ver hace unos meses -le dio a un golpe en el pecho a un lobo-

Te refieres a cuando viajaste con la princesa -Hinata salto usando a Po como a apoyo y quedo frente a el lanzando una patada a un lobo- ella se enamoran de ti y -gruño un poco y lanzó una bola de fuego algo grande rompiendo la mitad del barco, los dos corrieron y saltaron al siguiente- y te acostaste con ella? -le dio una mirada fría-

Si bueno yo...lo siento -dijo Po algo nervioso-

No importa de todas maneras habíamos terminado hace unos años -Hinata sujetó a un lobo del hocico y lo estrello al suelo- no tienes por que disculparte

Hinata yo...-Po detuvo un golpe de un lobo con los brazos cruzados, lo desvío y lo lanzó al mar- todavía siento algo por ti esos sentimientos -avanzó y le dio una patada a otro lobo en las costillas-no desaparecerán con facilidad

Po -Hinata se sonrojo un poco y sonrío, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo a un lobo- muy bien después lo discutimos -le dio un beso en la mejilla, Po sonrió pero Tigresa empezó a gruñir y exhalo fuego de su cuerpo quemando un poco a los demás-

Basta de amoríos sopencos! -dijo James formando una esfera de agua en las manos, Byakun apareció y extendió la mano transfiriendo rayos a la esfera haciendo que ambos ataque se mezclaran, un gorila apareció frente a ellos y la dispararon golpeándola lobo y lo electrocuto con mucha fuerza- rayos debemos hacer algo o nos derrotaran

Boa apareció y lanzó una roca dandole a tres lobos en el cuerpo- es verdad empezamos a tener problemas -dijo Boa-

Háganse a un lado! -dijeron Po y Hinata, los dos habían formado una esfera grande trueno, fuego, energía y viento, el fuego se volvió azul y parecía tener rayos como energía- Explosión atómica! -los dos dispararon con fuerza y le dieron a un gran grupo de lobos y unos gorilas destruyendo varios barcos quedando unos pocos, ambos guardianes se quedaron cansados viendo la cantidad de humo, en un momento aparecieron mas lobos-

Aún hay mas sabandijas! -dijo Po molesto, estaba sudando-

Si necesitamos ayuda -dijo Hinata seria-

Abra que liberar a los cinco furiosos -dijo Byakun viendo a los cinco encadenados-

A quienes? -dijo Po confundido y Byakun le señaló a sus amigos- a si ellos, se me habían olvidado -vio un hacha la tomo y la cubrió con energía, solo avanzó y los lobos fueron atacándolo, Po avanzó y le dio a un lobo con un golpe en la cara con el codo, otro lanzó una bola de fuego, Po salto y abajo en picada dandole una patada en el pecho y lo estrello en el suelo, avanzó y le dio una patada girando a otro, estaba viendo que estaba cerca pero los lobos se fueron amontonando encima de el, cada uno de los lobos lo fue sujetando, cuello, brazos, pierna, cintura y demás eran sujetados por los lobos, Po solo apretó el puño y concentro rayos en su cuerpo, dio un grito y liberó el aura de rayos de su cuerpo formando una burbuja alejando a los lobos, Po solo desapareció y lanzó el hacha, el hacha empezó a girar dejando un rastro de energía azul y corto las cadenas que tenían a los cinco, Po cayó al suelo inclinado y los lobos fueron acercándose, Tigresa apareció saltando y sujetó a un lobo del cuello y lo lanzó a un lado, Víbora disparo una esfera de rayos de su boca y la disparo ha un lobo, Mono tomo una lanza y comenzó a maniobrarla hasta que lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una ráfaga de aire y esta le dio a varios lobos, Grulla voló hacia lo mas alto y bajo en picada y un torrente de agua se formo en su pico y voló golpeando a varios lobos hasta que se subió a lo mas alto, Mantis fue saltando de lobo en lobo dandole un golpe a cada uno, por su rapidez y fuerza los lobos fueron lanzados al mar por el impacto- gracias por ayuda muchachos

Bien hecho Guerrero Dragón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los demás rodearon a Po el cual se fue levantando un poco-

Cual es el plan ? -dijo Víbora algo nerviosa-

Ya los demás se están encargando usen los barcos para formar una barrera los guardianes nos encargamos de las armas -dijo Po serio- pero ahí vienen mas refuerzos -sonrío y los demás quedaron confundidos, Detrás de los maestros aparecieron el maestro Buey golpeando a los lobos con sus cuernos, del agua emergió el maestro cocodrilo girando y lanzó un golpe con la cola llena de agua y los lobos cayeron al agua- se tardaron un poco

Al menos agradece que llegamos por tu amigo -dijo Buey sonriendo, de entre la manada de lobos Shifu apareció corriendo, tomo a un lobo del hocico, lo levanto y le dio una patada en el pecho y lo lanzó al agua, giro su bastón un poco y lanzó un golpe vertical a un lobo, giro lanzando una patada a un lobo en el pecho, se sujetó de su bastón elevándose un poco en el y formo una esfera con ambas manos de color verde jade y la disparo a los lobos y los tiro al agua-

Ese es el maestro Shifu? -dijo Byakun sorprendido, mientras los guardianes llegaban con Po y el maestro quedo hincado viendo a sus enemigos-

Muy bien pensado en crear ese muro de madera -dijo Shifu sonriendo a los guardianes de la tortuga y la serpiente-

Gracias pero aun no es momento de celebrar -dijo James en su posición de combate-

Es verdad sigan destruyendo los bracos y los cañones mojenlos o córtenlos -dijo Po serio- Hinata, Byakun y Tigresa ustedes usen sus garras con elementos para cortar los cañones -los tres tigres asintieron- Mientras los demás nos abrimos paso peleando pero recuerden algo -todos lo vieron- Shen es mío -apretó sus puños juntos e hizo tronar sus huesos, los guardianes se pusieron frente a los demás, Boa se enredó en el brazo derecho de James, Hinata y Po estaban juntos y serios- Liberen su poder! -de un solo grito come son a expulsar una gran Jara de sus cuerpos, el aura de Byakun eran blanca de rayos a los bordes, James y Boa expulsaron un aura verde con detalles dorados de sus cuerpos, Hinata expulso un aura de fuego y oro de su cuerpo, mientras Po expulsaba un aura azul muy brillante-

Es la primera vez en toda la vida que veo a los cinco guardianes juntos -dijo Shifu sorprendido, los demás maestros también estaban sorprendidos-

Po dio el primer paso, avanzó con fuerza y lanzó un golpe a un lobo mandándolo lejos, Byakun salto y formo una esfera de energía azul en sus manos y la lanzó contra un gorila, el gorila solo retrocedió un poco, Hinata avanzó y lanzó un golpe con la rodilla jun pasto en sus estomago y el gorila se agachó solo para que Hinata le diera un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza y lo dejó inconsciente, Byakun corrió a cuatro patas y le dio a un lobo en el pecho con la planta del pie, James golpeo el suelo con los brazos y la madera se fue rompiendo con facilidad, las maderas se suspendieron en el aire y avanzaron con rapidez dandole a los lobos mas cercanas, Po formo fuego en sus manos de color azul y lanzó varios golpes formando una lluvia de fuego que le fue dando a varios lobos en el cuerpo, Hinata avanzó a cuatro patas y lanzó una patada a un lado, lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando a un lobo, Víbora avanzó y se enredó en el cuerpo de un lobo, soltó energía en su cuerpo y giro lanzándolo al mar, Mantis formo una roca enfrente de Po y este comenzó a lanzar golpes formando pedazos y estos fueron impactando a los lobos, Buey apareció dando una tacleada a un lobo y este término impactando el mástil, Buey se giro y lanzó un golpe horizontal a un lobo, Cocodrilo salto y comenzó a girar poniendo la cola frente a el y aplastó a unos lobos , se levanto y soltó un torrente de agua a presión a varios lobos, Mono avanzó con Grulla y ambos soltaron una gran cantidad de aire a un gran impulso y los lobos se cayeron por la borda, los maestros fueron tomando ventaja mientras Shen solo estaba asustado viendo como Po avanzaba con una sonrisa en la cara, cada que un lobo se ponía enfrente de el el solo le roce vía con un golpe, un gorila se puso frente a el y lanzó un golpe, Po lo sujetó con una mano y lo jalo con fuerza al suelo, lo sujetó de la cabeza soltando un rayo en su cabeza y luego una bola de fuego dejándolo con los ojos en blanco, solo lo levanto y lo lanzó al agua.

Fuego dispárale a todos! -dijo Shen al jefe lobo pero el jefe lobo dudo si encender la mecha o no-

Pero mi Lord nuestra gente a esta ahí -dijo el jefe lobo preocupado-

No importa solo dispara debemos detener a los guardianes dispara! -Shen le grito asustado viendo a Po mas cerca pero Hinata y Tigresa vieron lo que Shen planeaba hacer-

No! -el jefe lobo solo tiros a antorcha y Shen le lanzó una daga justo al corazón y el cayo, Shen se subió al cañón y tomo la gema la cual aún tenía energía de Po y Shen en ella, la conecto al caño y el cañón se volvió rojo formando el disparo en la boca, Shen disparo-

Po! -dijeron Hinata y Tigresa detrás de el pero Po puso los brazos frente a el creando una barrera de piedra y energía Hinata estaba asustada y paso su energía tocando la espalda de Po, Tigresa la imito y ambos le daban energía a Po para que aguantara pero el disparo fue tan fuerte que todo objeto en el canal de agua fue destruido, la barrera de madera de James y Boa fue destruida con el disparo tan fuerte, todos fueron cayendo al agua heridos y con quemaduras de hollín, James salió del agua con Boa todavía en su brazo, creo uñada la muy grande madera y los demás fueron llegando, apareció también e hizo surgir un pedazo de roca donde dejo a Hinata y Tigresa acostadas y heridas-

Chicas díganme algo -dijo Po preocupado pero Tigresa y Hinata solo lo tomaron sus manos, a,has estaban heridas pero Po estaba peor, de la flota de Shen solo quedaban siete barcos conectando el suyo, todos se pusieron en línea horizontal en el centro estaba Po, Po solo tomo un pedazo de tabla que flotaba cerca de el y paso a las hembras a la tabla, empujó la tabla y fue nadando usando sus poderes hasta estar exactamente en el centro de la línea viendo a Shen, hizo emerger una roca para que se pudiera parar, se arranco el pedazo de camisa y sus vendas dejando su cuerpo herido y cicatrices al aire, las dos tigresas lo vieron preocupadas, Hinata estaba muy herida pero trataba de levantarse, Shen sonrió viendo a Po los guardianes estaban heridos los maestros igual y solo quedaba Po-

Bien se te quieres dar por vencido que así sea -dijo Shen sonriendo- apunten -todos los barcos fueron apuntando a Po con los cañones, Po comenzó a hacer los pasos de La Paz interior, puso sus manos a un costado una sobre la otra a una cierta distancia con la pierna izquierda extendida y la derecha ligeramente doblada, Shifu estaba sorprendido viendo a Po el cual estaba serio sin decir nada- fuego -sonrío y un cañón disparo la bala-

Paz interior -dijo Po cerrando los ojos, la bala se fue acercando y Po la tomo en sus manos y la desvío al agua, todos estaban viendo la bala cuando cayó al agua, todos estaban impresionados y con la boca abierta, Po solo vio a Shen sonriendo y levantó su mano derecha la cual estaba encendida en fuego- eso es todo? -sonrío y apago el fuego apretando y moviendo el puño- vamos da tu mejor tiro

Otro mátenlo! -Shen dio el grito y los cañones fueron disparando, Po tomo la bala y la desvío de nuevo, todos lo cañones fueron disparando, Po las desvío y las fue sujetando, las desviaba o las golpeaba para desvariar,as al mar, los aldeanos estaba celebrando a Po, los maestros estaban sonriendo, una de las balas impacto el barco destruyéndolo, Shen vio los barcos los cuales estaban siendo destruyendo por sus propias balas- Que?! No! Sigan disparando Sigan disparando! -el gorila encendió la mecha y la bola salió por el cañón mas grande dejando un rastro de energía y fuego, Po uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba y la sujetó con las dos manos gritando bastante, salto y comenzó a girar en el aire, Po comenzó a expulsar energía de su cuerpo y la energía de ambos fueron formando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en el aire, Shen se quedo impresionado, Po bajo y lanzó la la bala formando una burbuja de energía y un gran rayo de energía azul, la energía impacto el cañón y creo una explosión en el barco-

Skadoosh -dijo Po serio viendo el barco


	20. Chapter 20

**Dejando ir el pasado**

El barco central donde Shen tenía su gran cañón se estaba quemando y el arma estaba destruida, Po usando sus poderes de agua fue caminando hasta llegar al barco y ver como se quemaba, Shen salió de entre los escombros, escucho un ruido encima de el y vio como el arma estaba destruida y quemada por su propio disparo, Shen no lo podía creer sus planes su armada todo había sido destruido.

Como lo hiciste? -dijo Shen sorprendido y Po se puso atrás de el-

Con paz interior Shen -dijo Po serio-

Como la obtuviste? Yo te quite a tus padres, tu vida todo lo demás -dijo Shen deprimido mientras estaba de rodillas al suelo- te deje cicatrices de por vida

Esa es la cuestión Shen -dijo Po serio- las cicatrices son heridas profundas que con tiempo van sanando pero los recuerdos se mantiene ahí -toco su pecho donde tenía la cicatriz que Tigresa le había dejado en su infancia- no importa que tiempo pase el dolor se va y los recuerdos también, tu me quitaste lo poco que tenía pero al perder eso encontré mas Shen, aveces debes dejar ir el pasado para tener un futuro por que tener ese rencor en tus memorias solo te consumirá para mal, cuando deje ir mi pasado encontré La Paz interior ¿porque no puedes hacer lo mismo Shen? ¿Al menos para darle descanso a tus padres? -se dio vuelta pero en secreto estaba concentrado energía de rayos en sus manos-

Tienes razón y yo elijo -dijo Shen serio y saco una espada cargada de energía en la hoja- esto! -salto girando y lanzó un corte vertical expulsando energía en todo su cuerpo-

Que lastima! -Po se dio vuelta liberando la energía en un corte horizontal, ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión, la energía de Po venido a al ataque de Shen, Shen fue empujado por la energía hasta golpear el cañón destruido, Po solo cayo de rodillas temblando por todo el cuerpo, con la fuerza del impacto el cañón se soltó de las cuerdas que lo tenían atado y empezó a caer. Shen solo cerró los ojos dejando que el cañón lo aplastara- maldiciendo no puedo moverme -Po cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero James salió del agua y lo empujo cayendo al mar, el cañón cayó al suelo y exploto soltando fuegos artificiales, Po y James emergió ron del agua heridos- gracias James te debo una

Ni la menciones -dijo James sonriendo, lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo, ambos se movieron hasta un pedazo de tabla y los dos subieron con ayuda de Tigresa y Hinata-

Po estas bien?! -dijo Tigresa viendo a Po pero no soltaba su mano-

Si lo estoy descuida -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata avanzó para verlo- Hinata descuida estoy bien -ambas estaban felices de ver a Po con bien, Po sonrío y de un movimiento las abrazado a ambas, Hinata le regreso el abrazo sonriendo pero Tigresa solo emitió un gemido y se quedo con los ojos abiertas y sonrojada, mientras los metiches o maestros estaban viéndolos, Mono tenía la boca en forma de puchero, Víbora estaba sorprendidos, Grulla tenía el pico abierto, mientras el maestro Buey y Cocodrilo estaban sorprendidos, Po las bajo con cuidado y los furiosos le saltaron encima en un abrazo colectivo-

Po! -dijeron los furiosos y los guardianes rodeando al panda, Po a abrazo a los furiosos-

No vuelvas asustarnos así -dijo Grulla tranquilo y el maestro Shifu se acercó sonriendo-

Veo que finalmente encontraste tu paz interior -dijo Shifu sonriendo pero luego pasó a una cara seria- y a tan corta edad

Tuve un buen maestro -dijo Po sonriendo, trato de abaratarlo pero Shifu se transporto a atrás de el sonriendo-

Ha que celebrar a lo grande! -dijo Byakun sonriendo y abrazo a los guardianes-

UU fiesta toda la noche! -dijeron Po y James felices-

Estaría recibiendo un gran regaño de mi parte pero tienen razón -dijo Boa sonriendo- hay que celebrar

Si yo quiero sexo en la playa -dijo Hinata viendo a Po- la bebida y algo mas -se le acercó sonriendo sensualmente-

Jejeje si tienes razón eso suena bien -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Esperen ustedes son maestros de Kung fu no pueden estar bebiendo alcohol -dijo Shifu serio pero los guardianes lo vieron molestos dejándolo un poco sorprendido-

Casi perdemos la vida en esta misión! -dijeron todos molestos- una sola noche servirá para alegrarnos -se fueron acercando- una sola bebida no nos matara -Byakun grito- nosotros no somos maestros somos los guardianes! -James grito con fuerza- Perdí todas mis compras y termine lastimada y quemada -Boa le grito con fuerza abriendo la boca hasta tener casi el mismo tamaño que Shifu- queme mi ropa favorita, casi pierdo la vida, la vida de mi amor y de mis amigos! -Hinata le grito con fuerza- maestro si no nos deja estar tranquilo esta noche juro que revelare su diario completo en el valle y despídase de sus secretos! -Po le dio una sonrisa malvada y Shifu se puso realmente nervioso- y bien?! -todos se acercaron-

Si esta bien les daré la noche libre pero no quiero...-Shifu no termino decir por un los guardianes se habían ido a descansar para celebrar esa noche- mejor sigamos los hay que dormir

Y si fue, los maestros del palacio de Jade habían seguido a los guardianes hasta un hotel algo grande la ciudad, habían pasado la noche en vela por el encuentro contra Shen y ninguno de ellos había dormido bien, Po y Hinata tuvieron una habitación para los dos, mientras James y Byakun una habitación individual, Bia también tenía la suya, los cinco se habían dormido rápido debido al cansancio, mientras los furiosos también habían pedido sus cuartos, después de una hora Tigresa se levanto y busco el cuarto de Po solo lo encontró por el olor de Po y lo siguió, entro al cuarto con mucho cuidado sin despertar al panda que vio en la cama _"lo que voy a hacer será una locura y posiblemente la peor vergüenza que pase pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el y me siento tan aliviada que esté vivo"_ pensó sonriendo un poco, ella estaba usando una bata roja pero se la quito dejando ver que usaba unas pantaletas negras con unas blusa roja de manga corta, ya no usaba sus vendas por lo cual se notaban sus pechos de gran tamaño, con cautela se metió a la cama de Po del su lado izquierdo, se recostó y junto su cuerpo con el suyo, uso el brazo de Po como almohada, sonrío sintiendo el cálido pelaje de Po, su cuerpo al ser marcado y fornido era muy suave, _"me alegra que estés vivo"_ Tigresa se levanto un poco y beso los labios de Po en un beso muy apasionado, ese sabor solo los había probado una vez cuando era niña y ahora lo volvía a repetir, ella metió su lengua en la boca de Po sintiendo cada parte de su boca, se retiró después de unos minutos mientras Po movió y gimió un poco en sueños.

 _"Creo que lo desperté"_ pensó algo asustada pero Po solo ronco un poco y hablo- mm Tigresa Hinata -menciono a ambas pero Tigresa sonrío al ver que fue a ella quien mencionó primero, Tigresa lo dejo pasar esa vez y se recostó sin darse cuenta que Hinata estaba del otro lado de casi con la misma vestimenta pero ella no usaba nada en el pecho, Hinata estaba muy dormida que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tigresa, los tres siguieron en esa cama por lo menos un rato mas, después de unas horas en lo que ellos dormían ambas felinas fueron despertando, ambas escucharon a Po roncar y sonrieron, como ya era de noche el cuarto estaba muy oscuro y ninguna de las dos vio a la otra, Hinata y Tigresa se acercaron para besar a Po pero Po movió un poco la cabeza y ambas terminaron dándose un beso, ambas se dieron un beso apasionado pensando que estaban besando a Po y que este les regresaba el beso-

Ooo Po -dijeron ambas separándose pero reaccionaron abriendo los ojos sorprendidas, las dos ahogaron un grito al verse a los ojos, las dos se separaron y Hinata empezó a limpiarse la boca igual que Tigresa, lo que ninguna de las dos vio era que Po estaba sonriendo y tenis un ojo abierto viendo a las hembras y mas cuando se besaron-

Que haces aquí? -dijo Tigresa seria-

No que haces tú aquí? -dijo Hinata seria-

Yo pregunte primero -dijo Tigresa seria-

Po y yo alquilamos este cuarto y dormimos juntos para descansar mas tranquilos -dijo Hinata molesta y Tigresa gruño con fuerza pero Hinata le hizo ruidos para que se callara- lo vas a despertar

Perdón -Tigresa se tapo la boca, volteo pero Po seguía con los ojos cerrados- y ahora que quiere ¿no me dirás es mío y quiero volver con el? -la vio de forma seria, Hinata suspiro-

Mira te diré esto lo amo todavía y se que para el a sido difícil -Hinata paso su mano por la cabeza de Po- yo quiero estar con él es verdad pero nuestros deberes nos obligan a estar lejos uno del otro, pero nuestro destino nos puede decir otras cosas -sonrío un poco-

Entonces...?-Tigresa se quedo confundida-

Descuida dejemos que Po decida -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó a Po y le fue besando la cabeza y las orejas un poco- ya levántate te conozco y sé que estuviste despierto -Po comenzó a reír un poco-

Estaba despierto? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si perdón jaja pero enserio que beso -dijo Po sonriendo-

El tiene la mala costumbre de hacerse el dormido para ver que pasa si estoy cerca -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tigresa se molesto un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Llegando la noche todos estaban con sus trajes normales y se reunieron en un bar, los guardianes alzaron sus vasos con alcohol- por la derrota de Shen! -dijeron los cinco felices-

Ahora a disfrutar la noche -dijo Byakun sonriendo pero de pronto Po y los demás estaban bebiendo de una manguera con un embudo en la cima, Po era primero y varios machos estaban a un lado suyo, también estaban Hinata, Boa y los demás maestros gritando- Fondo! Fondo! Fondo! Fondo! -Po estaba por ahogarse pero se levanto tomando todo y sonrío alzando los brazos todos sonrieron y gritaron- lo ves esto es divertirse! -Byakun lo abrazo-

Es lo primera que dices en mucho tiempo que no son puras tonterías -dijo Po sonriendo- ya había olvidado la diversión que teníamos los cinco juntos -estaba ebrio-

Si miren como me conquisto a esa gatita de ahí -dijo James sonriendo y señaló a una leopardo con un vestido escotado-

Yo te apuesto a que te da una bofetada -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo apuesto que es hombre -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

No importa que sea yo la conquisto -dijo James sonriendo y se acercó a la leopardo, al principio le sonrió y le fue diciendo varias cosas la hembra parecía divertirse con los cuentos de James, pero algo dijo que hizo que la hembra lo sujetara de la entrepierna con fuerza haciendo que James gritara como perrito, Po y Byakun se asustaron un poco y James regreso corriendo-

Que paso? -dijo Po confundido-

Resulta que tenía un pajarito entre las piernas y quería arrancarme el mío -dijo James ebrio y algo asustado- oye Po tu amigo tigre es macho o hembra?

Byakun es macho pero después de meterse con esa pantera aquella noche dudo que lo sea -dijo Hinata llegando con Boa en sus hombros-

No yo me refiero al tigre ese feo que esta en la mesa solo -James estaba señalando a Tigresa la cual estaba sonrojada un poco el alcohol, mientras Víbora había llegado con un tarro-

Hay Víbora estoy a punto de perder a Po -dijo Tigresa casi llorando- que he hecho?! -se recostó de cara en la mesa-

Ser una gata insensible y casi un marimacho -dijo Víbora ebria- pero no importa si quieres que el se fije en ti baila en la mesa y salta le encima como si estuvieras en celo y bésalo

Como lo beso? -dijo Tigresa alzando la cabeza-

Así -Víbora se acercó y le dio un beso con pasión muy largo-

Lo vez si es macho -dijo James sonriendo-

Uuuuu -Byakun, Po y James estaban sonriendo viendo el beso-

Que lo hagan Hinata y Tigresa pero en ropa interior -dijo Byakun sonriendo, mientras Po y James asintieron felices-

Cual es el premio? -dijo Hinata divertida-

Yo lo soy así como yo estuve con la princesa de China -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien por el premio -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tigresa y Víbora habían terminado su beso pero Hinata le salto encima a Tigresa y la beso con pasión- te amo -la siguió besando-

Este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida -dijo Po sonriendo-

Chicos conseguí llegar a tercera base con esa hembra de ahí -dijo Mono señalando a un leopardo que se notaba desde lejos que era un macho- tiene el pecho plano pero rico -no estaba tan ebrio pero si confundido-

Bien y yo estuve con la princesa Ichi no se -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que?! -dijo Víbora impresionada-

Si la tome y me la tire duro en el hotel -dijo Po sonriendo- ella decía -alzo un poco los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrío cerrando los ojos- "Oh Si Oh Si!" Y yo hacia -sonrío lanzando leves golpes al aire- bang bang bangity bang

I said bangity bang -comenzó a cantar Boa- Bang Bang Bangity Bang I said Bang Bang Bangity Bang -todos comenzaron a cantar y Hinata se despegó de Tigresa la cual estaba sonriendo en su asiento- Bang Bang Bangity Bang I said Bangity Bang -la noche paso rápido para varios de ellos, a la mañana siguiente Po y Hinata despertaron juntos en una cama sin ropa, apenas abrieron los ojos sintieron un horrible dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca-

Aaa mi cabeza -dijeron los dos- que paso? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No lo se pero ya recuerdo por que deje de beber con Byakun -dijo Po con dolor-

Traes ropa encima? -dijo Hinata viendo que no usaba ropa y estaban en el cuarto-

No creo -dijo Po levantándose y era verdad ambos no traían ropa- hay ya que

Po dime anoche le dije a Tigresa que la amaba? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Tenias que decirle algo después de un beso como ese -dijo Po riendo un poco pero le causó más dolor de cabeza-

Y que paso? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Creo que hicimos una apuesta y ganamos -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se vistieron y salieron del cuarto solo para toparse con James con medio cuerpo metido en la habitación, varios frascos de bebidas en el suelo, Byakun parecía medio muerto y tenía un sostén femenino en la cabeza, Grulla estaba tirado a un lado con la lengua de fuera y Mantis estaba en una taza de té- esto parece una fiesta hecha por Charlie Sheen

Después de limpiar y tirar todo a la basura todos estaban en la cafetería excepto Mono el cual estaba desaparecido, todos tenían resaca, Byakun camino por ahí hasta que paso por una ventana de un cuarto de hotel donde estaba Mono sentado en la cama y a un lado parecía tener a una hembra a un lado de cabello negro, Byakun se rió un poco ya que vio la cara de la "hembra" y se quedo a ver.

Wau eso fue asombroso preciosa -dijo Mono sonriendo, la hembra se dio vuelta revelando a un leopardo macho con una peluca negra y maquillaje, el macho tenía una cara robusta y algo ruda-

También fue buena para mi -dijo el leopardo con una voz masculina y profunda, Mono grito y se callo de la cama- que te pasa no te quejabas anoche

Pensé que eras una hembra preciosa -dijo Mono molesto-

Lo soy -dijo El leopardo sonriendo-

Imbecil -dijo Mono molesto pero el leopardo se ofendió, se levanto y se fue de ahí asotando la puerta-

El no sintió nada pero tu si! -dijo Byakun desde la venta señalando a Mono el cual estaba avergonzado y asustado- Happy Halloween Pen...jo! Jajaja -se callo de espaldas riendo-

Después de unas horas y de un buen descanso, los guardianes estaban estaban en la puerta principal de la ciudad de Gongmen con dirección al oeste y los maestros estaban con dirección a la este, mi entras Po tenía cargando una caja de rábanos en las manos con el peluche de panda en la caja.

Bueno es una lastima que tengamos que despedirnos amigos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero ya sabes cuando necesitemos ayuda o China este en problemas -dijo James sonriendo y le dio un golpe amistosos en el hombro-

Bueno Po nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión -dijo Byakun sonriendo- solo espero que sea en un bar con muchas chicas de verdad jeje -se rió un poco viendo a Mono el cual solo apretó los puños-

Adiós Po cuídate mucho -dijo Boa sonriendo- nos veremos de nuevo

Si espero verlos de nuevo amigos -todos le dieron un saludo u Boa le dio un abrazo la única que faltaba era Hinata- bueno supongo que nos veremos en otro momento

Si ya sabes que nuestros destinos estas ligados Po pero no importa que pase estaremos siempre el uno para el otro? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si siempre puedes contar conmigo así -dijo Po sonriendo-

Como yo cuento contigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Aaaww que linda pareja beso beso -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Hinata y Po sonriente ron pero Tigresa le gruño y lo aplasto con la mano- esta bien beso no -dijo adolorido, Hinata y Po solo se besaron enfrente de todos, el beso solo duró unos minutos-

Nos veremos de nuevo -dijeron los dos hasta separarse, los maestros fueron consolado un poco a Po en el camino todos tenían preguntas sobre cómo era que Po había conseguido La Paz interior-

Po se que estas pasando por mucho ahora pero quisiéramos saber como fue que conseguiste La Paz interior -dijo Tigresa tranquila y Po suspiro-

Esta bien les diré todo -Po les fue contando como el vivía en paz en una aldea a un lado de la ciudad de Gongmen con mas pandas y de como en una noche Shen atacó a todos los pandas, asesinó adiestra y siniestra a todos los aldeanos, les dijo como fue que terminó en la canasta de rábanos y por qué tenía el peluche, los maestros estaban sorprendidos y no decían nada-

Po lo siento yo... -dijo Tigresa abrazándolo un poco-

No hay problema pero se que no soy el ultimo se en mi corazón que debe a ver mas por ahí pero saber mi pasado no cambiara mi futuro vamos amigos quiero llegar a mi hogar -dijo Po sonriendo, los maestros lo siguieron hasta el valle mientras a lo lejos de las montañas Li Shang un panda de edad avanzada y padre biológico de Po estaba viendo su pueblo próspero lleno de pandas- no importa que pase yo siempre seré yo y nada ni nadie cambiara eso -Po sonrío viendo el cielo esperando los cambios con el tiempo-


	21. Chapter 21

**La admiradora de Po**

Han pasado más de dos meses desde que Po venció a Shen, ahora todos estaban entrenando como siempre Po estaba atado de pies con una cuerda, el otro extremo de la cuerda estaba atada a una esquina del techo del palacio, Po estaba de cabeza y estaba haciendo flexiones, doblaba su cuerpo hacia arriba, mientras en la boca tenía mordiendo una cuerda que tenía atada en el final una roca algo grande, Po sudaba de estar bajo el sol y seguía ejercitándose, Tigresa no dejaba de mirarlo, ver su dedicación atacarse mas fuerte la impresionaba y le gustaba mucho, ella suspiraba de amor hacia el panda pero cómo podía hacer que la notara, Tigresa estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se cuanta que Zeng llego por su espalda.

Buenas tardes maestra Tigresa -dijo Zeng tranquilo y con un paquete en las manos, Tigresa se altero un poco-

Buenos días Zeng que tienes ahí contigo? -dijo Tigresa tratando de parecer seria-

Bueno son paquetes de cartas de admiradoras que le llegan al maestro Po esta vez mandaron un paquete con una nota rosada -Zeng mostró una carta rosada con un beso en la parte trasera-

Dámelo yo se lo daré -dijo Tigresa sonriendo forzadamente pero por dentro estaba celosa-

A esta bien tenga -dijo Zeng aburrido y se fue de ahí-

Ya sabia que podía culpar al cartero al fin -dijo Tigresa molesta- Po te llego un paquete de una admiradora!

Gracias pero ábrela por mi estoy ocupado -dijo Po soltando la cuerda de su hocico-

Bueno -dijo Tigresa tranquila- vamos a ver que fue lo que mando esa pobre chica desesperada -abrió el contenido del paquete revelando una ropa interior femenina muy atrevida- PERO QUE?! -Grito con fuerza y soltó el paquete asqueada, abrió la carta y la leyó-

 _Para ti mi amor he pensado en ti desde que llegaste a Japón con el señor el Happosai, el ver como eras tan amable y feliz me sorprendió, pero cuando fuiste creciendo y convirtiéndote en el macho que eres hoy me fuiste enamorando, cuando me salvaste vi en ti el poderoso guerrero que eres, no se si entiendas mis sentimientos quisiera verte mañana en la noche, para que te pueda demostrar todo el amor que tengo por ti, te deje ir pero esta vez ya no con amor Ming_ -Tigresa estaba sorprendida y apretaba la carta con fuerza-

Que dice? -dijo Po en el techo tratando de soltar la cuerda-

Aaa no es nada -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, pero Po se soltó y cayo hincado en el suelo dejando unas grietas- bueno esto es una carta de amor y te mando sus sucias pantaletas en ese paquete -señalo el paquete en el suelo, Po vio una tarjeta en el frente- bien que tienes que decir

Uno este paquete no es para mi es para Mono -dijo Po viendo el paquete y lo cerro- y me permites la carta?

Claro -Tigresa le dio la carta y Po la estuvo leyendo un poco, Tigresa se quedo esperando a ver que decía-

Ming?! -dijo Po exaltado- mm Ming? Ming? -repetía el nombre pensando quien era- a si ya recuerdo -su cara se puso pálida hasta casi morada y eso le llamo la atención a Tigresa-

Quien es? -dijo Tigresa curiosa-

Es una acosadora que tengo desde que era muy joven fue casi cuando conocí a Hinata y un amigo lobo llamado Izanamy en Japón -dijo Po morado y algo nervioso-

Y eso como es posible? -dijo Tigresa mas curiosa-

Cuando entrenaba con Happosai el me llevo a Japón a conocer a un anterior discípulo suyo el cual era un tigre blanco anciano y muy poderoso -dijo Po sentándose en el suelo- el tenía un nieto el cual es un lobo blanco con cabello negro y su compañera en entrenamiento era Hinata

Espera si el señor era un tigre por que su nieto era un lobo? -dijo Tigresa mas que confundida-

Su madre era una tigresa su padre era un lobo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa sintió- bueno el punto es que un día estaba paseando por Japón con Hinata e Izanamy

 **Recuerdo de Po Pv-** cuando salía con Hinata antes de hacernos novios había una chica llamada Ming la cual era una leopardo de pelaje amarillo con ojos color miel, la había salvado una vez cuando apenas aprendía a descubrir mis poderes, tan solo tenía dieseis años y paseaba por Japón con Hinata e Izanamy viendo los lugares, Izanamy es un lobo de pelaje blanco, tenía un pelaje largo como cabello negro en puntas, tenía tres mechones frente a su ojos derecho y lo superior estaba hacia su derecha, tenía otros mechones en su cabeza pero de lado izquierdo dejando una larga cabellera detrás de el, el usaba un gi de entrenamiento color negro con una cinta azul en la cintura, tenía una playera negra de cuello alzado y bordes azules y debajo una playera azul sencilla-

Nosotros estábamos corriendo entre las calles saltando de un lugar a otro en los tejados, estábamos entrenando como de costumbres usábamos ropa pesada, estábamos corriendo cuando escuchamos un grito de una chica, yo la escuche y me desvié del tramo, Hinata e Izanamy me siguieron un poco rezagados, cuando llegue a donde había escucho el grito me había topado con Ming usando un kimono amarillo y frente a ella estaba un toro muy molesto viéndola-

Bien niña dame todo tu dinero o dile adiós a tu inocencia -dijo el toro sonriendo de solo escucharlo me dio asco, dio un paso acercándose a Ming la cual empezó a gritar pidiendo que la salvaran, yo no lo pude soportar mas, salte del tejado y le di una patada en la cabeza soltando energía azul de mi pierna, caí frente a Ming mientras veía al toro, el toro se enojo y avanzó lanzando una esfera de energía, yo solo con entre energía en mi mano derecha, avance dejando un rastro de energía y lo golpe justo en su estómago y escuche como tratan de gritar pero se había quedado sin aire, alzo los brazos tratando de golpearme pero Izanamy apareció dandole una patada en la cabeza con el empeine dejándolo inconsciente-

Maldito estupido -dijo Izanamy se notaba que conocía al toro- oye Po por que te fuiste así nada más sabes que debemos terminar los calentamientos -se dio vuelta viéndome con calma-

Si perdón es que escuche una chica pidiendo ayuda y pues vine a ayudarla -dije señalando a Ming Izanamy solo suspiro, creo que la conocía por que en donde solo la vio se espanto un poco-

Bueno yo me tengo que ir y Hinata se quedara contigo -Izanamy lucia pálido por que de un solo salto llego a los tejados mientras que yo me había quedado confundido, solo me di la vuelta mientras Hinata caía a mi lado y fuimos a ver a la chica-

Oye estas bien? Dijo Hinata sonriendo acercándose a Ming, Ming alzo la vista y lo primero que vio fue a mi, de un segundo a otro ella salto encima mío abrazándome del cuello-

Gracias muchas gracias por haberme salvado -dijo Ming entre llantos, Hinata solo sonrío un poco pero pude notar como apretaba los puños un poco-

Ya ya descuida descuida -dije consolándola por un rato, después de un rato esperando que se calmara nos estábamos por ir pero ella nos invito a su casa a la mañana siguiente y lo cual aceptamos con gusto, a la mañana siguiente fuimos a su casa la cual era de una sala con una mesa en el centro y cuatro cojines de bajos para sentarnos, nos sentamos por un arto y ella estuvo en la cocina y regreso con algo en las manos-

Prepare una galletas para ti demostrando mi agradecimiento -dijo Ming sonriendo y me dio una paquete de galletas envueltas en un papel de color rosado con un moño en la copa para cerrarlas, también le había dado unas a Hinata pero envueltas en un papel color azul, Hinata las acepto sonriendo ella siempre fue muy amable y tímida de joven-

Bien muchas gracias -las abrí sonriendo se veían deliciosas y comí una-

Les traeré te -dijo Ming sonriendo y fue por un te, estaba comiendo una galleta sabían bien pero tenían un toque algo raro en el sabor, tenían un toque algo salado pero me ponían algo erizada la piel- les traje un te -Ming trai una bandeja de metal con unas tazas y se notaba que el te estaba cliente por el vapor pero eso no importaba, seguía saboreando la galleta notando ese sabor raro- como están las galletas Po? Sabes yo...um -la mire y me puso algo pálido sintiendo un cosquilleo en el cuerpo como si algo malo fuera a pasar- le puse a esas galletas el sabor de mi propio "amor" -pude notar como Hinata sonrío casi igual de pálida que yo- descubrí una cosa maravillosa -Ming estaba abrazando la bandeja dejando salir sus senos sobre la bandeja mientras su cara estaba sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero lo que mas note era que estaba tallando su zona privada en una esquina de la mesa- cuando mis sentimientos amorosos hacia Po alcanzan el climax, las profundas emociones que siento dentro de mi se vuelven líquidas, pegajosas y fluyen dejando mi cuerpo cansado y tembloroso -podía sentir como el sudor recorría mi cuerpo entero mientras Ming no dejaba de tocarse con la mesa, claramente escuchaba como sus emociones caían al suelo haciendo pequeños charcos- he llamado a esta mezcla "néctar del amor" -se escuchaba mas emocionada- estaría honrada que el macho que me salvo ose tu Po las aceptara y se las comiera, que seas parte de ese néctar -solo solté mi galleta viendo a Ming la cual estaba loca y en verdad lo estaba a todo lo que tenía escala, ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos casi en blanco, estaba sonriendo como loca- ¡tus galletas...tienen mi néctar de amor mezclado en masa! -me dio una sonrisa de loca y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que grite con todas mis fuerzas para después quedar inconsciente-

Después de unas horas estaba lavándome la boca con jabón a un lado de un pozo, con una cerca de alambres que había atrás para evitar que los ataques de los soldados que entrenaban cerca de ahí lastimaran a los habitantes, mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban detrás de mi, Hinata le había contado todo a Izanamy y el parecía muy serio recordando algo.

Ya lo recuerdo ella es Ming la hija de Anna la acosadora -dijo Izanamy serio y eso me tomo por sorpresa y lo vi-

La conoces? -dijo Hinata sonando calmada-

Bueno si escuche muchas cosas de su madre se puede decir que podría ser la prima de Bruce pero nada es solido -dijo Izanamy algo calmado pero se veían como si lo que quisiera contar no debería ser contado-

Cuenta si sabes algo debes contármelo! -lo empezó a sacudir de arriba a hacia abajo-

Entiendo Po pero deja de estar sacudiendo o voy a vomitar! -dijo Izanamy y lo solté dejándolo algo mareado, esperamos a que se pasara y me empezó a contar algo que me dio miedo, así que me senté en el suelo y lo comencé a escuchar tratando de encontrar algo que me salvara- bueno todo comenzó hace unos años mas o menos veinte según las memorias del tío de Bruce

El tío de Bruce era un león como cualquier otro, era un general de los soldados de la casa de Shiba un día se topó con una leopardo de las nieves que había perdido todo, su casa, sus padres, todo a causa de una guerra cuando la guerra terminó el tío de Bruce llamado Braix la salvo y la llevo a un albergue para los que no tenían hogar por las guerras, al acabar las guerras Braix la fue viendo a ver como iba su tratamiento, Anna siempre lo recibía bien y se hacían cercanos, con forme paso el tiempo el general dejo de verla y empezó a ver a otra mujer de quien estaba enamorado en secreto, Anna lo seguía a donde fuera, lo acosaba constantemente pero lo peor fue cuando entro en celo, el general estaba durmiendo cuando Anna le salto encima y le colocó la ropa interior en la cabeza, lo ato de manos, pies y coloca no se sabe como pero lo tenía inmovilizado, la noche paso y después de tres días encontraron al general débil y desnudo, de Anna no se supo nada en esos días y no se vio por un año mas o menos, cuando la volvieron a Ver Braix ya había formado su familia pero había muerto en batalla, en ese año que volvió traía consigo a una cachorra y esa era Ming, y hasta ahora solo se rumorea que Anna murió de un ataque al corazón hace como dos años.

Eso es todo lo que se sabe a Ming solo la mantiene el dinero que gana ayudando en los albergues que se mantienen todavía -dijo Izanamy terminando la historia- hasta donde lo veo creo que deberías huir y cambiarte el nombre o fingir tu muerte tu escoges -estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Hinata me llamo y la voltee a ver-

No hay que hacer eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- otro plan seria engañándola pero para hacer eso necesitaremos una gran estrategia -sonreí y le di la razón podía funcionar-

Si suena bien eso puede servir -dije sonriendo- vaya Hinata eres lista y bonita -ambos nos sonrojamos en ese tiempo no sabíamos que sentir el uno por el otro incluso pude notar como Izanamy sonreía de forma picara- bueno yo...

Gracias Po por decirme bonita -dijo Hinata sonrojada, ya ni sabia que decir en eso escuchamos como si los alambres fueran cortados y un par de brazos en un movimiento rápido atraparon a Hinata en una estrangulación, era Ming y tenía un cuchillo en las manos apuntando al cuello de Hinata, nos pusimos muy nerviosos de verla y mas con una sonrisa bastante tétrica pero lucia inofensiva-

Vaya vaya que hacen aquí? -dijo Ming sonriendo- parece como si hablaran de mi oye Po dime Hinata y Tu están muy cercanos no crees? Se me hace muy extraño que un panda y una tigresa se lleven tan bien y sean tan unidos -Hinata temblaba y se ponía nerviosa igual que Izanamy y yo, Hinata se estaba poniendo roja de intentar liberarse pero no podía- ahora recuerdo Po grito mucho después de comer una galleta y tu te lo llevaste corriendo, me pueden explicar ¿Por qué?

Eso se puede explicar -dijo Izanamy y hasta hoy sigo agradeciéndole por lo que dijo- yo los llame para que vinieran a verme y el grito fue por que Po recordó lo que paso hace unas horas y deben volver conmigo al palacio es urgente

Si eso paso eso paso -dijimos Hinata y yo asustados de que Ming hiciera algo malo-

Que cosa urgente es? -dijo Ming sonriendo, no es estoy muy seguro pero Izanamy yo pudimos notar que su cabeza dio la vuelta de 360 grados-

Es el señor de la familia nos tiene por fin un gran trabajo muy importante es enorme -dije sonriendo tratando de convencerla, Ming me vio y sonrío-

Ha entonces esta bien -dijo Ming- de acuerdo lamento interponerme en tus asuntos urgentes espero podamos terminar nuestro evento en otro momento, y lamento si te hice sentir incomodo -solo acento como loco diciéndole que no había problema, solto a Hinata y se fue caminando un poco- lo juro terminaremos llegando hasta el final -caí aliviado al suelo, solo vimos como lanzó el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y cayo enfrente de entre mis piernas, solo emití un leve chillido por que estaba muy cerca de castrarme-

Después de unos días volví a la normalidad esperando no volver a toparme con Ming pero me lleve la peor pesadilla de mi vida, un día estaba descansando después de hacer mi rutina diaria cuando Ming apareció por mi espalda asustándome, tenía una botella con agua.

Po aquí estas no te he visto en días y mira se que haces tus ejercicios diarios y aquí te tengo agua con mi néctar para que te sientas mejor -dijo Ming apunto de darme de bebe agua con "néctar", solo me escape entre sus piernas por que Izanamy apareció y me llevo cargando par alejarme de ella, solo pude notar como temblaba y aplasto la botella dejando un charco en el suelo, pensé que ahí terminaría pero me equivoque, la siguiente ves tenía cargando una red de pesca y unas pinzas de metal estaba en un gimnasio-

Ming que haces? -dije nervioso-

Vine para que me des tu néctar, ya probaste el mío ahora yo debo probar el tuyo -dijo Ming sonriendo hasta babeando, me asuste y me cubrí la zona que sería afectada- a conque de ahí sale dámelo -grite y corrí por mi vida por suerte ya sabia manifestar armas con energía, trepe el muro y me escape corriendo por horas hasta que Izanamy escondió, al día siguiente Ming me estaba buscando en la zona de entrenamiento con un tuvo medico y unas botellas de sake- Po se que estas aquí puedo sentir tu aroma dame el néctar que quiero dame dámelo -yo estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles, Izanamy se puso un disfraz y corrió para despertarla- no te me escaparas Po -Ming lo siguio me ayudo mucho, la siguiente ves estaba en mi cuarto cuando ella entro y me tenía acorralado no había escape para mi- al fin tendré tu néctar dame el néctar -se veía muy peligrosa, pero Izanamy entro con una red grande y atrapó a Ming como si fuera un gran pescado, solo vi como el gran montículo de Ming seguían peleando y pataleando dentro de la red, no se con exactitud que le hizo pero Ming no volvió a acosarme de nuevo ni siquiera me reconocía y eso me libero hasta ahora **-fin la parte contada-**

Espera si Ming no te recordada como es que sabe quien eres, donde vives o como te llamas? -dijo Tigresa seria-

No lo se Izanamy nunca me dijo lo que le hizo dijo que era secreto -dijo Po nervioso- ahora como me libro de ella? -vio la cara ta hasta que llego Mono-

Hola llego el correo hay algo para mi? -dijo Mono sonriendo y Tigresa le dio el paquete con pantaletas- hay que son -vio que era ropa interior- ooouuu que bueno! Al fin una chica se vuelve loca por mi! -sonrío, se puso las pantaletas en la cabeza y saco una nota- y tiene una nota - a Po le dio risa pero a Tigresa le pareció vulgar- veamos para mi lindo Mono que tierno, espero que este presente te recuerde...la...noche...en Gongmen...-Mono se puso pálido al ver el nombre y recordó al leopardo travesti con el estuvo, en un momento se quito las pantaletas de la cabeza las guardo y miro a Tigresa- quémalas -Tigresa estuvo confundida, pero Mono la tomo de la muñeca y le habrío la palma para que disparara una bola de fuego y lo hizo y quemo el paquete- de esto nadie habla de esto entendido -los dos asintieron confundidos ya que el único que sabía era Byakun- y que paso aquí?

Bueno pues a Po le llego una carta de una acosadora -dijo Tigresa notando la carta- la cuestión es como nos des hacemos de ella?

No lo se no quiero esta acosadora -dijo Po algo serio-

Qué envidia yo quisiera mi propia acosadora para estar con ella y llenarla de besos -dijo Mono sonriendo y a Po se le ocurrió una idea, vio a Tigresa y le hizo señas señalando a Mono y sonriendo, Tigresa vio a Mono y recordó cuando ella uso la piedra para volverse una coneja, los dos parecían que pensaban lo mismo y sonrieron viendo a Mono- por que me ven así?

Mono quieres ir tu a la cita en mi lugar? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que tengo que hacer? -dijo Mono convencido-

Solo usa la piedra de transformación y conviértete en Po para ir a la cita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Cual es la trampa? -dijo Mono dudando-

No no hay trampa solo transfórmate en mi ve a la cita y al final le revelas quien eres gritando "si soy un mono soy un Mono" gritando entiendes? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No lo se -dijo Mono dudando-

Quieres sexo con la hembra sexy leopardo o no? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si -dijo Mono sonriendo y acepto-

Se puso en marcha el plan, Po se tallo el pelaje con una playera roja de Mono y se la dio para tuviera su aroma, Mono se la puso y Tigresa le dio la piedra para que se transformara en Po, el se fue sonriendo a esperar su cita con Ming, llevo al restaurante más cercano y ahí espero un rato hasta que Ming apareció, con los años Ming se había vuelta alta, sexy mucho y tenía una mirada sensual, Mono sonrío al verla _"como Po puede despreciar a este bombón?"_ Pensó sonriendo, la noche paso de buena manera, Ming se comportaba de forma amigable pero Po y Tigresa temieron por Mono y lo fueron siguiendo entre las sombras de los edificios, Ming llevo a Mono a su casa y lo invita a su cuarto pensando que era Po, en un movimiento ato a Mono de manos y pies en la cama.

Wau jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Hay Po hace años te me escapaste por culpa de ese lobo y su compañera, pero hoy tendré lo que es mío tu néctar -dijo Ming sensualmente, se quito la ropa quedando desnuda encima de Mono, Po y Tigresa los estaban viendo en la ventana, Tigresa se puso roja de la vergüenza y Po no podía evitar ver el cuerpo de Ming _"debo aceptar que si esta hecha como un bombón"_ pensó Po sonriendo pero recordó a Mono y le hizo leves sonidos, Mono lo vio y sonrío alzando un pulgar, Po negó con la cabeza pero estaba decidido por como iba su vida-

La noche paso, para que Tigresa no entrará en un celo temprano se puso tapones para los oídos igual que Po, lo que no sabían era que Ming ya no estaba y Mono seguía atacó de manos y pies, Po despertó y toco a Tigresa un poco la cual estaba dormida abrazándolo del pecho, la siguio moviendo un poco hasta que despertó tranquila.

Que paso Po? -dijo Tigresa viendo a Po-

Que? -Po no escuchó, ambos recordaron como habían dormido a Po no le dio pena pero si a Tigresa y se levanto quedando sonrojada, Po no dijo nada ya que veía Tigresa nerviosa, le quito los tapones y el también se los quito- no debes sentirte así esta bien, me agrado volver a dormir contigo jeje -sonrío y Tigresa se sintió halagada y nerviosa-

Si eres muy lindo y cómodo -dijo Tigresa sonrojada los dos se vieron y sonrieron pero un grito rompió el momento-

AUXILIO! -grito fue de Mono, los dos reaccionaron y treparon por el muro y vieron a Mono atado de la cama pero estaba rapado del pelo, estaba calvo y sin pelo en cuerpo, estaba con la ropa rasgada y varios arañazos, cortadas y mordidas en el cuerpo, estaba sangrando-

Por todos los cielos -dijeron los dos sorprendidos-

Hola me pueden pasar ropa y curar mis heridas antes de que me muera por alguna infección? -dijo Mono tranquilo, y lo ayudaron un poco cubriendo sus heridas con vendas y papel que encontraban-

Mono como paso todo esto? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bueno después de que lo hicimos -dijo Mono sonriendo y Tigresa lo vio confundida- si lo hice no iba a dejar la oportunidad -ellos alzaron los hombros- bueno después de hacerlo le mostré quien era en verdad, se enojo, me rapo el pelo, me golpeo varias veces en los genitales, me rasguño y me mordió así y creo que tengo algo metido en el recto por que me quede inconsciente poco después -entrecerraron los ojos un poco-

Y que te dijo? -dijo Po intranquilo-

Bueno pues dijo que se iría y que nunca volvería a este lugar así que estas a salvo pero espero que se quede con mi hijo -dijo Mono decidido-

Ni lo digas -dijo Tigresa asqueada-


	22. Chapter 22

**Una situación pegajosa**

Hoy era un día común y corriente en el valle de La Paz, pero no era un día bueno y feliz en el palacio de Jade, en la cocina se escuchaban lamentos de alguien, ese alguien era Mantis el cual estaba llorando en un tazón, Víbora y Grulla estaban viéndolo con pena mientras este no dejaba de llorar.

Ya Mantis párale debes dejar de llorar -dijo Grulla nervioso pero Mantis grito un poco-

Por favor Mantis ni que fuera el fin del mundo -dijo Víbora nervios-

Oigan que es todo ese escándalo? -dijo Po al irritado viendo a Mantis- y a el que le pasa?

Su novia lo dejo por una Mantis roja y ahora está así -dijo Grulla viendo a Mantis-

Era la oruga mas hermosa que jamás hayan visto, luego se convierte en mariposa y me deja por un idiota que podría ser un afeminado -dijo Mantis entre llantos-

Ok enanito necesitas comer algo para tu estomaguito y llenar tu corazoncito -dijo Po llegando a la cocina-

Por que me estas hablando como si fuera un niño pequeño? -dijo Mantis algo confundido-

Por que eres enano, te comportas como un niño y tu llanto me esta fastidiando -dijo Po algo irritado, fue preparando algunos dumplings pero les puso miel y algunas mermeladas de moras- bien ten Mantis come esto te sentirás mejor -pudo el plato de dumplings frente a Mantis-

Que son? -dijo Mantis viendo los dumplings- parecen que tienen una cubierta deliciosa -sonrío un poco-

Son dumplings extra pegajosos -dijo Po sonriendo- veras estos dumpling son fríos pero delicioso con la cubierta de miel y jalea aliviaran tu dolor,pero cuidado son muy pegajosos

Gracias Po -Mantis tomo unos palillos y se comió el dumpling de un solo mordisco, lo saboreo y sonrió- están deliciosos -comió otro y tomo uno nuevo pero algo paso la miel se acumuló y se quedo pegado al palillo- que raro -le dio una mordida al dumpling y trato de separarlo del palillo pero no pudo- tenías razón ahora yo me quede pegado al dumpling

Mantis eso no puede pasar -Víbora sujetó el extremo del palillo y Mantis soltó el palillo, jalo con fuerza pero Mantis era arrastrado, Grulla jalo a Mantis y Víbora también jalo, Mantis estaban totalmente pegado al dumpling y por las fuerzas en su cuerpo estaba llorando de dolor-

Ya déjenlo estará pegado mucho tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo los dos maestros dejaron al insecto el cual se quedo pegado- a ver -Po tomo el palillo y a Mantis, Mantis estaba sudado y negaba con la cabeza, de solo un tirón los separo dejando a a Mantis a dolorido- perdón

No importa pero vaya esa pasta realmente era pegajosa en manos equivocadas seria algo muy peligroso -dijo Mantis sorprendido, a un lado de la puerta Mono los había escuchado y estaba sonriendo _"con que si cae en malas manos es peligroso, pero en mis manos será la mejor broma de todas"_ pensó Mono sonriendo, en eso vio que Tigresa había llegado con un plato y unos palillos usados _"y ya se a quien mas voy a embromar"_ pensó divertido-

El día paso de lo mas normal esta vez Po y Tigresa estaban entrenando en el gimnasio como era de costumbre, Po estaba golpeando una viga con un colchón atado a lo largo para amortiguar los golpes, Po siguió lanzando golpes y patas tratando de controlar su fuerza, Tigresa estaba entrando con un guerrero de madera, ella no se concentraba en entrenar si no que estaba concentrada en ver al Guerrero Dragón, desde hace días no dejaba de verlo y siempre se la pasaba distraída, _"quiero que se me acerque mas y que seamos algo mas que amigos pero como hago para que se fije en mi?"_ Pensó algo frustrada y le dio un golpe al guerrero rompiéndolo en pedazos, eso llamo un poco la atención de Po.

Estas bien? -dijo Po tranquilo y la vio como estaba algo alterada en cierta forma-

Estos bien Po no te preocupes es solo que pensé algo que me enojo no te preocupes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si me preocupo por ti aveces -dijo Po sonriendo y algo en Tigresa hizo que se sonrojara- esa vez en el puente cuando en el puente me preocupe mucho al verte en ese pedazo de madera herida y sin fuerzas me asuste bastante que no sabia que hacer -Po le estaba siendo sincero pero apenas se daba cuenta de lo que decía, Tigresa se quedo congelada viendo a Po- pensé que por un momento no pude salvarte me sentí muy mal esa vez -Po bajo la mirada recordando todo cuando Tigresa lo abrazo de sorpresa-

No tienes que culparé de lo que paso, nos salvaste a todos, me salvaste y estoy viva gracias a ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- recuerda que nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por las personas de esta nación, nosotros crecimos con los ideales de proteger a la gente que no puede -ella sonrió un poco y ajusto mas su cabeza al cuello de Po su pelaje era cálido- recuerda Po yo elegí protegerte por que quería y por que me importas -Tigresa y Po se vieron a los ojos, Po estaba confundido y ella lo noto- Po...yo...te...-Tigresa estaba nerviosa y sonrojada al igual que Po, los dos estaban por besarse de no haber sido por qué Mono entro gritando como loco haciendo que la pareja se alejara asustada- Mono!

Mono que haces y que tienes en ese plato?! -dijo Po viendo a Mono el cual le lanzó el contenido del plato, el contenido era amarillo y morado un poco, el contenido callo en las manos de Po y Tigresa las cuales estaban un poco juntas por el abrazo, Mono solo giro y soltó una corriente de aire haciendo que la mezcla se endureciera con las manos de ambos pegadas, la mano derecha de Po y la mano izquierda de Tigresa quedaron adheridas parecían que se estaban tomando de las manos- Que hiciste?! -Po se quedo sorprendido y trato de despegarse pero la mezcla estaba dura-

Es una broma esa pasta es la de tus dumplings pegajosos pero le puse un desavío que usan en las casas y tejas también ahora no te la podrás quitar en mucho tiempo! -dijo Mono sonriendo viendo como Po estaba tratando de quitarse la pasta, Mono río bastante pensando como seria Po ahora pegado a Tigresa, en eso escucho un gruñido muy fuerte y vio a Tigresa la cual tenía el puño encendido en llamas- eh no pensé las consecuencias...Eh Tigresa que piensas hacerme?

Estoy a punto de castrarte aquí mismo Mono asqueroso -dijo Tigresa realmente molesta y Mono solo se hecho a correr dejando una nube de polvo- no escaparas -Tigresa corrió pero solo dio pasos y cayó al suelo hincada- que pasa? -vio su brazo que estaba estirado y sintió algo debajo de la mezcla estaba tomando la mano de Po y se sonrojo, por su parte Po estaba tratando de quitarse la mezcla de su mano pero cada vez que la jalaba esta le jalaba el pelo de la mano- eh Po que haces?

Trato de quitar la mezcla pero no puedo -dijo Po serio tratando de quitarla- por lo visto no puedo me jala la piel y si uso mucha fuerza terminare quitando el pelaje de nuestros brazos

Bueno y no tienes una mezcla para disolver esto? -dijo Tigresa curiosa-

Mi padre debe saber vamos -dijo Po intranquilo, Tigresa lo siguió, bajaron al valle para ir son el señor Ping, los habitantes del valle no dejaban de verlos solo por que estaban tomados de las manos debido a que la mezcla se había secado dejándola algo transparente, Tigresa se sentía algo avergonzada ya que escuchaba fuerte y claro los comentarios que lanzaban los demás-

Serán novios?, el Guerrero Dragon por fin ya se decidió por una hembra? Por que tiene que ser la maestra Tigresa? Espero que tengan lindos hijos -esos comentarios eran los que mas escuchaba Tigresa, el último la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse bastante, por su parte Po solo hacia oídos sordos hasta que llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping el cual sorpresivamente estaba cerrado-

Pero que?! -Po grito viendo el local pero vio una nota pegada en la puerta y se acercaron a ver- "querido hijo o clientes que llegan lamento informar que por hoy el restaurante esta cerrado debido a que tuve que salir por unas horas por suministros firma Ping" no puede ser -Po había terminado de leer la carta con algo de irritación- ni modo tendremos que quedarnos así de pegados de momento hasta que papa regrese

Nunca te dijo sobre como deshacer esto? -dijo Tigresa confiada-

No, estaremos pegados un poco de tiempo Tigresa -dijo Po con las orejas caídas, Tigresa asintió calmada pero por dentro en su mente se imaginaba pasar todo el día junto a Po y eso la ponía mas que feliz- bueno ya no hay nada que hacer solo vamos a comer algo, es decir si regresamos al palacio tendremos que dar explicaciones y no estoy de humor para eso -Tigresa puso cara seria y Po asintió- además no podrás cocinar hoy con tu mano pegada a la mía mejor compramos en otro restaurante y lo llevamos al palacio

Bien pensado -Po no se escuchaba tan convencido debido a que no le gustaba que la gente comentara sobre el cosas que no eran ciertas _"esto será incomodo por un buen rato"_ pensó Po cansado _"esto será la mejor oportunidad"_ pensó Tigresa feliz de estar con Po por lo menos un día pero no pensó en las consecuencias que eso traería-

La primera parada que hicieron fue en un restaurante que estaba cerca, pidieron comida para llevar, todo el restaurante estaba lleno con animales cola cuales veían a Po tomado de la mano de Tigresa como si fueran novios, algunos machos le aplaudían al panda al pasar por estar tan cerca de la hembra mas peligrosa.

Así se hace Po eres un verdadero hombre entre los hombres -gritó un conejo sonriendo-

Si tu peleaste y ganaste sin terminar castrado -dijo una cabra macho feliz-

Tres hurras para Po el macho que logró conquistar a la maestra Tigresa -un conejo grito emocionado y los demás le siguieron lanzando un hurra alegre por ellos, Tigresa estaba sonrojada un poco mientras Po estaba como ido y avergonzado con los ojos en blanco-ten cuidado Po un paso en falso y te castra -le dijeron sonriendo y Po sintió algo de pánico, Tigresa se enojo un poco y el ganso que atendía el local les dio su comida-

Felicidades, vengan cuando quieran -dijo el ganso feliz, Tigresa asintió dandole las gracias con una sonrisa mientras Po no se daba cuenta de lo que ella hacia, Po volteo a ver al ganso una ultima vez el cual sonrió alzando el ala sonriendo, cerro el puño colocando la pluma que era su pulgar entre el dedos índice y medio que simboliza sexo- agárratela esta noche -Po se sonrojó al extremo y decidieron salir del local de forma rápida-

Hasta ahora todo iba bien entre compras y visitas, Tigresa disfrutaban que creyeran que era la novia de Po, se alegro mas al ver que un grupo de admiradoras del panda caían al suelo llorando a mares, eso la dejo llena de satisfacción, llegaron al palacio solo para toparse con Moño golpeado y atado del todo cuerpo en una forma de huevo, caminaron un poco y vieron a Shifu serio en las escaleras.

Me alegara ver que se estén llevando muy bien -dijo Shifu serio viendo las manos de los dos juntas, Po iba a decir algo pero Shifu le apunto con el bastón de Oogway- Po escucha eres un gran guerrero y un buen estudiante por eso te concedo el honor de ser el novio de Tigresa -Tigresa sonrió sonrojada mientras que Po estaba confundido- bueno y cuando me darán nietos? -Shifu sonrió dejando a Po con la cabeza llena de valor y la cara completamente roja-

Lo antes posible maestro Shifu -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Po-

Ya basta! -Po grito alocado por todo el día, los dos hablaron con el maestro y este entendió todo lo que había pasado-

Ya veo pero descuiden ya lo sabia Mono me dijo y por eso lo castigue dejándolo en esas condiciones -dijo Shifu tranquilo- ya veo hasta que llegue el señor Ping no podrán separarse por que solo el conoce la mezcla para disolver esto

Bien estoy será incomodo -dijo Po nervioso- es decir como vamos a dormir? Compartir el baño y esas cosas? -estaba rojo de vergüenza pero Shifu lo fue pensando un rato-

Ya se cuando usen el baño usaran vendajes en los ojos mientras el otro se baña rápido, lo mismo para usarlo y para dormir pueden hacerlo juntos -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po estaba apunto del para cardiaco-

Esta seguro de esto maestro?! -dijo Tigresa casi emocionada-

Así es pero eso si -Shifu sonrió y pasó a una cara llena de odio y se acercó a Po- embarazas a Tigresa antes de la boda y te mato -Po comenzó a sudar y el asintió dando su palabra-

Por mi honor -dijo Po alzando la mano izquierda-

Bien sin nada de sexo -dijo Shifu serio, en un momento hizo el símbolo con sus manos colocando el pulgar entre el dedo índice y el dedo medio cerrando un poco el puño- y díganme lo han hecho?

Ni que se lo fuéramos a decir -le gritaron los dos avergonzados, la tarde paso y Po les tuvo que dejar la comida comprada en la mesa, después de unos momento Tigresa comenzó a moverse de forma extraña y movía las caderas de lado a lado-

Estas bien Tigresa? -dijo Po viendo a Tigresa un momento-

No lo estoy -dijo Tigresa seria y se sonrojó a ver a Po- Po necesito usar el baño -Po dio un leve grito ahogándose y la llegó al baño, Tigresa libero su cola y le tapo los ojos a Po para que no viera- escucha me ves y te rompo los ojos -Po temblaba un poco al imaginarse esa escena, Tigresa estaba nerviosa sentada en la tasa del baño, solo suspiro y lo dejo salir, por mala suerte hizo ruido el cual dejaba muy nervioso a Po sin saber que hacer, el momento paso y Tigresa salía aliviada pero Po estaba pálido por el momento tan incomodo-

Durante el resto de la tarde paso lo mejor posible, en el caso del entrenamiento cada uno usaba una pesa individual para poder entrenar tan siquiera un poco, Po usaba la tortuga de Jade en la mano libre igual que Tigresa para poder entrenar, des pues de un rato los dos salieron para intentar correr un poco, los dos corrían alrededor del palacio trataban de llevar el paso del otro pero los dos terminaron enredados al ver los movimientos y cayeron al suelo de boca, se levantaron y siguieron corriendo tratando de seguirse el paso pero termino pasando lo mismo, dejaron el entrenamiento y Po tuvo que terminar de cocinar la cena como el era diestro terminaba cortando los vegetales de una forma muy mala tanto que casi se le cae el cuchillo, Tigresa lo ayudo cortando el vegetal mientras Po lo sujeto con su mano libre, después de cortar los vegetales, Po tuvo que ir acomplejando la sopa el solo hasta que quedo lista con la ayuda de Tigresa, la sopa les supo igual a todos, después de un rato Zeng llego diciendo que el pueblo estaba bajo ataque y decidieron bajar a ayudar, cuando llegaron vieron que el pueblo era atacado por un grupo de jabalíes guerreros.

Los cuatro furiosos atacaron a los jabalíes y los fueron derrotando pero Po y Tigresa tenían problemas para moverse juntos, un jabón corrió con un mazo en las manos y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Po dio un pisotón al suelo levantando una roca para detener el golpe pero el jalón la rompió con un solo golpe, Tigresa avanzo y le dio una patada al jalón en la cara alejándolo de ellos, Po estiro el brazo dejándose llevar por el impulso, un jalón con una espada avanzó hacia el lanzando una estocada, Po formo una vara de energía en su mano y lo desvío con un golpe en diagonal, hizo girar la vara un poco y le dio un golpe con la punta en el pecho lanzando un impulso de viento en su cuerpo y lo alejó, alzo la vara concentrado un rayo azul y lanzó un golpe diagonal soltando la energía que le dio a tres enemigos y los alejo, Tigresa espero a que llegara un jabalí y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego que empujó al jabalí contra una pared, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron una patada lateral a un jalo en las costillas, Po le dio un jabalí una patada con la planta del pie en el pecho y soltó fuego empujándolo mas, un jabalí avanzo lanzado un corte en diagonal, Po lo detuvo con su técnica y Tigresa le dio un golpe soltando fuego, un jala apareció detrás de ellos y los sujeto de las cabezas para hacer que se golpearan las frentes, ambos tenían las frentes rojas y con un leve rasguño.

Tienes la cabeza muy dura -dijo Tigresa soltando una leve lagrima, un jabalí apareció detrás de Po con un mazo dispuesto para lanzar un golpe y Tigresa lo iba a detener con un golpe, Po comenzó a expulsar fuego de su cuero y alzo el brazo soltando el fuego en un torrente dandole al jabalí en la cara, Po se levanto y jalo su brazo atrayendo a Tigresa en un abrazo con su mano izquierda- eh Po...que haces? -estaba sonrojada mientras Po estaba con los ojos cerrados y serio, chasqueo los dedos y alzo su brazo con el puño cerrado formando una esfera de fuego- que?! -la esfera creció bastante hasta que Po abrió los dedos y algunas esferas de fuego salieron volando hacia los jabalíes dejándolos heridos, algunos desviaron el disparo haciendo que chocarán con los muros o con las personas, Po se detuvo y deshizo el fuego, retrajo su brazo y cerró la mano, cromo un trueno y los disparo esparciéndolo a los lados atacando a los jabalíes algunos terminaron quemados y cayeron al suelo inconscientes, el resto solo tomo a los heridos y se fueron corriendo- vaya Po eso fue asombroso

No fue nada -dijo Po tranquilo y suspiro viendo la masa en sus manos " _aún después de ese ataque y temperatura no se derrite o se deshace"-_ pensé que funcionaria

Que cosa funcionaria? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a Po-

Nada mejor vayamos a ver si mi papa ya volvió -dijo Po sonriendo y empezaron a irse al restaurante, _"creo que solo esta pensando en alejarse de mi_ " pensó Tigresa preocupada, el padre Po no había vuelto así que tuvieron que regresar ala palacio, Po parecía un poco mas molesto de tener la masa pegajosa en su mano y Tigresa parecía un poco deprimida pensando que Po no quería estar con ella, después de un rato todos estaban descansando mientras Po meditaba junto a Tigresa en frente del palacio, Tigresa no dejaba de ver a Po y comenzó a pensar mientras meditaba _"será que no quiere estar mas tiempo conmigo así pegado? Debería hacer más cómoda esta experiencia con el, también creo que exagere al decirle todo eso de que si me veía lo mataba, quiero que me mire como mira a las hembras que vea que si soy una mujer que puede complacerlo...creo que tengo una idea"_ la cara de Tigresa se puso un poco roja, después de un rato llego la hora del baño para todos, después de que se bañaran los machos y Víbora por ultimo, les toco el turno a Po y a Tigresa, Po tomo una venda y se la puso en los ojos y una toalla en la cintura, Tigresa se quito la ropa y se cubrió con la toalla, había una tina en medio y los entraron Tigresa estaba intranquila viendo a Po-

Po dime acaso te incomoda mi presencia? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Que? No, no me incomoda por que dices eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bueno es que desde hace unas horas buscabas la manera de deshacer esta masa -Tigresa alzo la mano viendo la mezcla la cual estaba sólida- el fuego no note trataste de quemar la masa y romperla pero no funciono, cuando terminamos trataste de buscar a tu padre de forma apurada pero te decepcionaste al no verlo por eso pienso que no quieres estar cerca de mi

No pienses eso Tigresa -dijo Po tranquilo- pienso que soy yo quien te incomoda y te desagrada, eres una hembra y como macho debo darte el espacio que te corresponde, lamento si mis acciones te dañaron Tigresa -Tigresa se sonrojo un poco viendo a Po-

Sabes que quiero hacer esta experiencia algo bueno para ti pero solo puedo apoyarte en lo que pueda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco y Po asintió- Po quítate la venda

Que?! -Po se espanto y quedo de color rojo por la vergüenza- no puedo es decir estás sin ropa y no creo que sea correcto verte así

Po no te hagas el santo conmigo que tu y yo sabemos que clase de pasado has tenido -dijo Tigresa sonando molesta y Po le dio la verdad en ese punto- o es que acaso te da vergüenza verme por que no soy bonita ni femenina? -Tigresa bajo el tono un poco-

Para si eres bonita Tigresa -dijo Po serio Tigresa se sonrojo un poco- eres bonita no te mensos precies por que a mi gusta como eres y como te ves -la cara de Tigresa ardió un poco por la pena y Po también estaba sonrojado-

Entonces quítate la venda -dijo Tigresa seria- demuéstrame que si me ves como una mujer quiero que me veas como ves a las mujeres -Po asintió y trago saliva de forma pesada, Tigresa no traía puesta su toalla, estaba mostrando sus senos mientras el agua le cubría el resto del cuerpo, Po se quito la venda vio a Tigresa de senos a cabeza y se sonrojo un momento, los dos se estaban viendo a los ojos y se sonrojaron, Tigresa des vio la mirada y se tapo un momento- que opinas?

Sigues siendo preciosa Tigresa -dijo Po sonrojado, Tigresa se recostó en el hombro de Po como si fuera su novia pero Po no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar por el momento, los dos terminaron de bañarse y regresaron a los cuartos- tu cuarto o el mío?

El tuyo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po y ella metieron la cama de Tigresa para que durmieran con los brazos extendidos, los dos se acostaron y se durmieron en una cama cada uno con los brazos extendidos, aveces Po se movía jalando a Tigresa con el en un abrazo, Tigresa como estaba olfateando a Po tenía unos buenos sueños con el y ronroneaba mientras lo abrazaba, los dos se estaban acostumbrando, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa despertó sobre Po como si fuera un gato durmiendo en su cama hecho bola, Po despertó y sonrío al verla-

Aun con el paso de los años no se le quita esa costumbre de dormirse sobre mi -dijo Po sonriendo un poco, Po despertó a Tigresa y los dos empezaron su rutina hasta que fueron rumbo al restaurante del señor Pin el cual estaba abriendo el restaurante- papa!

Eh? O Po que bueno verte y a usted maestra Tigresa -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y los asintieron- vaya que bien ya son novios que bueno cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar a mis nietos? -Ping grito emocionando dejando sonrojada a la pareja- saben esperen poder llamar a uno pIng o enseñarle a cocinar como mi papá me enseño a mi que tal?

Papa papa papa -Po lo llamaba pero el señor Ping estaba haciendo planes para los niños- no papá! -el señor Ping se quedo callado- escucha Mono nos hizo una broma usando la pasta que le pongo a los dumpling pegajosos y nos pego las manos puedes quitarnos la mezcla?

Claro vengan -los dos entraron y el señor Ping le mostró que hacer para deshacer la mezcla con un disolvente hecho de limón, vinagre, aceite y demás cosas con un sabor amargo, lo hecho en la mezcla endurecidas y la deshizo enseguida dejando a los dos libres-

Gracias -dijeron los dos sonriendo y olieron sus manos e hicieron muecas del asco- necesito lavarme la mano -los dos sonrieron mientras Tigresa estaba mas que feliz por sus momento so con Po, mientras tanto en la presión de Chou Gun un lobo de pelaje blanco en la cara y hocico con el pelo largo en la cabeza como cabello en puntas de color negro estaba llegando con un tigre de bengala muy mal herido, llego a una celda y tiro al tigre dentro de forma brusca, cerro la celda y se fue dandole la espalda mientras el tigre se acercó a las rejas y grito-

Ya veraz cuando salga Izanamy! Me vengare! la muerte de muchos estará en tus manos! -grito el tigre molesto, se dio la vuelta y se sentó-

Se nota que tu y yo buscamos lo mismo compañero -dijo Yujiro saliendo de las sombras sonriendo-

Yujiro la cucaracha del mar -dijo el tigre sonriendo con burla- que haces aquí?

Un panda me encerró hace años y ahora esperaba esta oportunidad para salir de aquí -Yujiro sonrió de forma maligna, el tigre se confundió pero Yujiro salgo encima de el y le dio un corte con la nariz en el cuello dejándolo desangrar bastante, el tigre se sujeto el cuello pero estaba comenzando a tener una hemorragia mas fuerte- con tu fuerza me iré de este maldito agujero


	23. Chapter 23

**El regreso de un enemigo antiguo**

Hace años atrás en Japón Po vivía ahí entrenando con el maestro Happosai para entender sus propios poderes, conoció a un joven lobo uno entre los de su misma especie la razón era que este lobo era hijo de una tigresa y un lobo, Po entrenaba con el joven lobo ya que su abuelo también había sido alumno de Happosai, fueron al menos dos años de entrenamiento pelando contra Happosai y evitar que robara muchas pantaleta pero eso casi siempre fue inútil, cuando Po estaba por irse estalló una batalla en el pueblo donde el joven lobo tenía su castillo, la batalla duró casi todo el día se perdieron vidas y otras se salvaron pero el que había indicado la batalla había sido un camarón samurai conocido como Yujiro, Yujiro engaño a un león adulto y a todo ejército para que pelearán contra la familia Shiba el clan del joven lobo, el clan del león fue derrotado y expulsado de las tierras de Japón, por su parte Yujiro fue a esconderse a China por un tiempo donde estaba por dar un golpe de estado pero fue derrotado por Po, Yujiro al final suplicaba piedad por su vida y Po se la dio, lo encerró en una celda en lo alto de unas montañas congeladas, usaron grilletes especiales para que no pudiera usar sus poderes otra vez ni mucho menos volviera a ver la luz del sol, permaneció mas de 7 años dentro, el día del escape de Tai Lung liberaron sus grilletes pero las consecuencias estaban hechas, el ya no tenía sus poderes, ya no podía pelear así que solo se escondió durante meses en esa celda hasta que recuperara un poco de sus poderes, como cualquier otro día Yujiro estaba en su celda esperando a que su poder se recuperará, un rinoceronte llevo con un compañero que estaba envuelto en una túnica negra.

Yujiro tienes visitas -dijo el rinoceronte abriendo un poco la celda dejando pasar a su compañía-

Vaya quien eres tu y a que debo esta visita? -dijo Yujiro calmado mientras estaba en el suelo-

Vaya puedo notar que tu encanto no se ha perdido sigues teniendo la lengua larga como siempre -dijo la figura a manera de burla, Yujiro abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo vio- que ya me olvidaste? Si fuiste tu el que hizo que me desterraran de mis tierras por ese mugroso clan Shiba! -la figura levanto su túnica mostrando a un león de edad mediana tenía el pelaje oscuro y su melena estaba negra, sus ojos eran morados pero su ojo izquierdo tenía una gran cicatriz como si algo lo hubiera golpeado y se notaba que no tenía visión en el-

R...Ras..-Yujiro retrocedió viendo al León, Ras solo avanzo y lo sujeto de su cuerpo y lo estrello contra la pared dejando unas grietas y a Yujiro herido un poco- espera no me hagas nada...no

Escucha cucaracha he estado fuera y desterrado por más de 7 años buscando la manera de aumentar mis poderes la cicatriz todavía me duele, no puedo olvidar como ese enano de Izanamy me hizo esto -dijo Ras gruñendo bastante fuerte y clavando un poco sus garras en el cuerpo de Yujiro- pero descubrí una forma de elevar mas fuerzas escucha trabajaras para mi

Pero yo ya no tengo mis poderes se quedaron bloqueados por los grites les y su uso todos estos años -dijo Yujiro asustado-

Mm de eso no hay problema -dijo Ras sonriendo, su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar de color morado era el brazo con que tenía sujetado a Yujiro, le transfirió energía y lo soltó- bien como te sientes? -el cuerpo de Yujiro comenzó a brillar un poco azulado y soltó leves chispas-

Jajaja recupere un poco de mi fuerza -dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Si pero recuerda esto -Ras lo sujeto de la nariz y lo alzo- traicionarme y te matare, escucha solo tienes una parte de tu fuerza dentro de poco Izanamy volverá con un tigre de bengala antiguo estudiante mío quiero que lo mates y consumas su corazón así le darás mas tus poderes y fuerza lo suficiente para salir de aquí cuando salgas reúnete conmigo en la isla al noroeste de China entre los limites China y Korea si no vas te encontrare -lo soltó y le dio una leve patada en el cuerpo- nos vemos Ras salio de la celda dejando a Yujiro tirado ahí mismo-

Si en verdad tengo una oportunidad de vengarme que así sea -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, mientras en un campo alejado de la presión de Chou gung se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido de una explosión de luz roja, era de noche y se sus hablan fuertes golpes por todo el lugar-

Un tigre avanzó dandole un golpe a Izanamy en la cara haciendo que atravesará un árbol, el tigre avanzó preñando su golpe y lo lanzo, Izanamy lo sujeto con su mano derecha lo atrajo y le dio un golpe de gancho en el mentón, lo cajero de la cola y lo jalo solo para que lo golpeara en el estomago varias veces, el tigre se giró un poco y le dio una patada en la cara, Izanamy se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, el tigre salto y disparo fuego lanzando varios golpes, Izanamy se quedo parado ahí y las esferas de fuego chocaron creando una gran explosión, el tigre sonrío viendo el lugar destruido pero Izanamy apareció encima de el y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, el tigre se fue alejando hasta que estaba por impactar con una roca, se dio la vuelta y salto apoyándose de la roca, retrajo el puño derecho y disparo otra esfera de fuego, Izanamy solo le sujeto y la esfera exploto, el tigre avanzó y lanzó un corte con su garra derecha en diagonal, busco por todos lados pero no había rastro de Izanamy, Izanamy apareció detrás de él y lo estrangulo con su brazo derecho pasándolo por debajo de su mentón, salto y se dio una vuelta en el aire solo para estrellar al tigre de cabeza al suelo, lo soltó y salto de manos hacia atrás, el tigre se levanto sangrando por la frente y la boca, Izanamy sonrió riendo un poco.

Ya no te burles de mi! -el tigre grito avanzando- no eres nadie! -el tigre lanzó un corte en diagonal con su garra derecha pero Izanamy lo esquivo inclinando su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago-

Que quiste decir con que no era nadie? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, el tigre retrocedió un poco e Izanamy trio dandole una patada en la nariz, el tigre retrocedió sujetándose la cara, se volteo y vio a Izanamy molesto mientras la nariz le sangraba- te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz que vergüenza me das límpiate tal rápido -Izanamy sonrió y el tigre se paso la mano en la nariz, Izanamy formo una esfera azul en su mano y el tigre avanzó, Izanamy retajo su brazo y puño cerca de su cabeza y lanzó un golpe soltando la energía formando un rayo que le dio al tigre en el pecho y lo fue empujando hasta que se estrelló y rompió un árbol, el tigre quedo con el pecho quemado e inconsciente- que vergüenza de Guerrero -Izanamy se lo llevo sujetándolo de una pierna hasta la presión más cercana, los guardias lo dejaron pasar y llego a una celda con barrotes muy gruesos, Yujiro que estaba ahí se escondió debajo de su cama para que Izanamy no lo viera o sintiera su olor, el olfato de Izanamy estaba sintiendo muchos aromas mezclados pero Yujiro había pasado muchos años ahí su olor se había mezclado con los demás, Izanamy no dijo nada y solo metió al tigre dentro de la jaula- espero que tengas tiempo suficiente para meditar tus errores -el tigre grupo y se estrelló contra los barrotes-

Tu crees que te vas a deshacer de mi así de fácil?! -el tigre grito molesto- no saldré y te haré pagar matare a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este país para consumir sus habilidades y cuando tenga suficiente fuerza te eliminare mestizo -el tigre sonrío, Izanamy solo paso su mano por los barrotes con calma y lo sujeto de la cara para hacer que se golpeara con la reja una vez mas, Izanamy no dijo nada mas y se fue retirando- es encerio saldré Izanamy y te matare lo juro! Tendrás la sangre de inocentes regada en tus manos! -Izanamy no dijo nada y dejo la prisión, cuando estaba en el viento helado no dijo nada solo siguió su camino-

Bueno gato enjaulado es hora de ir a esas peleas de Boxeo -dijo tranquilo dejando la montaña, mientras el tigre solo gruño y se acostó en el suelo sintiendo el dolor de todo su cuerpo-

Ese maldito por poco me mata -dijo el tigre molesto-

Vaya suena a que quieres vengarte -dijo Yujiro sonriendo saliendo de su escondite- dime quieres tener la oportunidad de vengarte?

Vaya si es Yujiro la cucaracha del mar -dijo tigre sonriendo con burla-

Y tu quedaste hecho mie...-Yujiro sonrió- escucha quieres salir de aquí y vengarte como se debe?

Si haré lo que sea -el tigre se levanto haciendo mucho esfuerzo- que debo hacer?

Solo quédate quieto -dijo Yujiro sonriendo comenzando a emanar esa energía oscura de nuevo y avanzó lanzando un corte con su nariz en el cuello del tigre haciendo que se desgrana rara y cayera al suelo sujetándose el cuello, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre- huy creo que me pase un poco pero no importa con tu poder podré salir de aquí -le dio una patada en el pecho al tigre haciendo que cayera de espalda estaba muy débil para moverse correctamente, Yujiro concentro energía en su tenaza derecha y atravesó el pecho del tigre, lo abrió hasta que sacó su corazón el cal estaba palpitando todavía- ah vaya el elemento fuego que bien -Yujiro sonrió y comenzó a comerse el corazón haciendo que su cuerpo creciera un poco mas y un aura roja brillará en su cuerpo- bien ya es hora de salir de este maldito agujero -se cruzo de brazos creando hojas de navajas en sus tenazas de energía morada pero luego estas se encendieron, sonrió y lanzó un corte cruzado rompiendo la celda en varios pedazos, Yujiro salió con calma y los guardias fueron corréis no hacia el, Yujiro cerró los ojos y todo comenzó a moverse lento para el, dio un paso y le dio un corte a cada guardia en pecho, los guardias se sujetaron el pecho sin entender que acababa de pasar- ah vaya ni se dieron cuenta que les hice que pésimos pero energía es energía -Yujiro clavo su tenaza en el cuello del rinoceronte, se escucho un trueno en el cielo y Po despertó como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla-

Que fue eso? -dijo Po tallando su frente la cual estaba sudada, se movió un poco y sintió algo suave a su derecha, era suave, redondo y grande, se dio la vuelta topándose con Tigresa usando solo un short negro y sus pechos estaban al aire- que?! Tigresa?! Que haces en mi cuarto?! -Po se sonrojo un poco al verla, Tigresa se despertó y tallo su ojo-

Po querido no hagas ruido apenas en media noche -dijo Tigresa soñolienta-

Querido?! -dijo Po sorprendido y sonrojado, Tigresa dio un leve salto y se recostó encima de Po con el cuerpo estirado, estaba sonriendo sonrojada- Ti...Tigresa?

Querido sabes te digo así por que te amo Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po se quedo sorprendido, Tigresa se fue acercando un poco mas- Po ámame, quiero que me demuestres tu amor -Tigresa cerró los ojos y se fue acercando a Po con la intención de besarlo, Po no dijo nada, se sonrojo y se fue acercando con los ojos cerrados, pero algo cambio por que abrió los ojos, se sorprendió bastante que en vez de Tigresa estaba Mono usando una peluca de rizos rubios, tenía los labios levantados como si fueran los pescado grande y feo, como un pez gato-

Aaaa! Mono que haces?! -Po lo fue alejando empujándolo con sus manos-

Yo solo quiero un bechito -dijo Mono travestido en forma de queja-

Ni en un millón de años! -Po lo empujo y salió corriendo saliendo de su cuarto pero se topó con un patio lleno de pasto como los que había en las salas de entrenamiento que había en Japón- y esto? Solo falta que me salga Hinata diciendo que me espera un hijo jeje jeje -Po cerró los ojos sonriendo un poco, en eso escucho la respiración agitada de una chica- eh? -abrió un poco los ojos y busco la fuente del sonido- de donde viene?

Po -una chica gimió su nombre y Po volteo a ver hacia abajo, se asusto y salto viendo que estaba Ming la leopardo amarilla- hola mi amor -sonrío sonrojada, Po solo dio un paso y salió corriendo pero Ming se comenzó a mover en el aire como vil serpiente y lo atrapo, colocó la cabeza de Po en su hombro y sujeto sus piernas con las manos mientras Po estaba de cabeza- si que eres escurridizo querido -Ming se acercó a la oreja de Po y la lamió metiendo la lengua, Po comenzó a moverse mientras gritaba asustado-

Ming suéltame! -Po grito tratando de librarse pero Ming sonrió y lo estrello al suelo de espaldas, Ming puso un pie en cada axila de Po y sujeto sus piernas alzándolas quedando con la zona pélvica frente a ella- no suéltame!

No por que ahora es mi turno y me gran deseo de comerte a ti! -dijo Ming sonrojada sonriendo como loca y sacando los colmillos, se acercó al pantalón de Po y le dio una mordida arrancando un pedazo de tela-

Aaaa! No detente! Stop! Stop! -Po gritaba desesperado mientras su pantalón revelaba su ropa interior y Ming acercaba su entre pierna a la cara de Po, como usaba vestido la cara de Po quedo cubierta-

PUEDES DECIR ESO Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME DETENDRÉ! -Ming estaba loca y babeaba bastante mientras Po se movió y retorcía- ESTOY LISTA! -Ming al final sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo y emitió un leve gemido, Po grito abriendo los ojos, todo se volvió negro y le cayó una gran cantidad de un liquido transparente en la cara como cascada-

No no! Me ahogo! Me ahogo! Aaaa! -Po cayó de su cama gritando y se levanto viendo que estaba en un charco de agua- y esto que...paso?

Po estas bien dime algo rápido! -Tigresa lo levanto preocupada y asustada, Po giro la cabeza y vio a todos que estaban preocupado y asustados- Po tuviste una pesadilla muy fuerte

Es verdad nos asustaste a todos con tus gritos -dijo Grulla algo serio, Víbora paso y se acercó a ver a Po-

Po llevabas gritando unos minutos de una manera horrible así que Grulla tuvo que dispararte agua para despertarte -dijo Víbora preocupado y con un tono suave- decías que te ahogabas y gritabas mucho

No...no es nada solo un mal sueño eso es todo -dijo Po sonriendo pero por dentro estaba nervioso- perdón si los asuste chicos -Tigresa lo vio sospechando algo-

Po podemos hablar en privado? -dijo Tigresa viendo a los demás los cuales se fueron dejando a los dos solos- Po te conozco y sé que cuando mientes sonríes de forma torcida también es muy difícil asustarte y mas ensueños que te pasa?

Nada solo tuve un sueño de alguien malo de pasado volvería pero no estoy muy seguro -dijo Po serio y recordó el primer sueño- mi segundo sueño bueno -Po se sonrojo un poco al recordar a Tigresa abrazada de el y diciendo que lo amaba- bueno fue algo romántico contigo -Po desvió la mirada mientras Tigresa sonrió sonrojada mientras agitaba la cola contenta-

Y que mas decías que te ahogabas -dijo Tigresa calmada y Po se mudo morado mientras sonreía nervioso- que pasa?

Nada solo que Ming apareció en mi sueño y casi me viola -dijo Po morado y pálido-

Que feo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa pero no se calmaba y se puso seria- te sientes mejor

Me sentiré mejor cuando olvide esas imágenes de mi mente -Po se tallo la cara para calmarse- vayamos a comer tengo hambre -Tigresa lo acompaño a la cocina, durante una hora todo fue tranquilidad entre todos mientras en las colinas algo alejadas del valle de La Paz un grupo de Qidans estaban excavando la tierra por órdenes de Temutai.

Rápido holgazanes quiero es cofre en mis manos -dijo Temutai molesto viendo que los soldados se apresuraban, se tardaron muy poco y en eso se escucho como la pala choco con algo, Temutai sonrió y se metió al agujero para comenzar a excavar, de la tierra saco un cofre antiguo y color café- si al fin tendré el poder para vengarme -usando un pico rompió el candado que tenía el cofre rebelando una collar con una gema cuadrada en el centro que brillaba de color rojo- si el fin del Guerrero esta cerca -grito y se lo puso haciendo que en sus ojos aparecieran llamas-

De regreso al palacio de Jade Po estaba entrenando con Tigresa, el estaba quieto con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, Tigresa lo estaba rodeando como si fuera a atacar a su presa, salto a cuatro patas hacia el, Po solo salto a la derecha y tomo la cola de Tigresa en sus manos, la lanzo hacia la puerta y ella rodó en el aire pero aterrizó solo se no estrelló con la puerta, Tigresa salió de la puerta algo enojada y gruñía un poco.

Basta de momento si seguimos te voy a lastimar -dijo Po serio-

Esta bien -dijo Tigresa calmada pero por dentro seguía molesta- no sabes que hagamos otra prueba pero es ta vez de fuerza vamos una vez mas -Tigresa se puso en guardia y Po solo suspiro, Tigresa avanzó y fue lanzado varios golpes y patadas, Po los fue bloqueando con sus brazos, Tigresa salto y lanzó una patada de talón, Po alzó el brazo derecho y la detuvo, la sujeto de la cola, salto y la lanzó al aire, Tigresa se giró un poco y se dio una vuelta quedando de pie pero Po le dio una patada en el estomago, Tigresa grito levemente y fue cayendo pero Po la atrapo en sus brazos al estilo princesa, Po llego al suelo de forma tranquila de pie con Tigresa en sus brazos-

Satisfecha? -dijo Po tranquilo, Tigresa estaba incomoda por el golpe pero logró hablar-

3 de 5 y lo estaré -dijo Tigresa con dificultad, en todo el entrenamiento Tigresa fue peleando contra Po pero Po siempre le ganaba, la derrotó ganando damas chinas con Mono, la venció mientras leía una novela, la derrotó acostado en una hamaca-

Sabes comienzo a sentirme mal ya paremos Tigresa por favor -dijo Po algo decaído viendo a Tigresa acostada en el suelo-

No sigamos se que puedo seguir además tus habilidades son impresionantes pero se que sigo siendo la más fuerte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se levanto mientras Po estaba inseguro de seguir, la siguiente competencia fue lanzar un mazo, Tigresa lanzó su mazo y llego lejos, ella se volteó a ver a Po el cual estaba viendo el cielo tranquilo- tu turno panda -Po le hizo caso se dio la vuelta y lanzó su mazo el cual fue avanzando hasta el cielo quizá hasta el espacio y se perdió en cielo, Tigresa estaba sorprendida mientras Po solo estaba calmado, se quito la camisa y mostró su brazo flexión ando sus músculos- preci...-Tigresa estaba sonriendo viendo a Po y su brazo y luego reacciono poniendo una cara seria- presumido -la siguiente prueba fue levantar pesas, Tigresa cargaba una pesa usando los dos brazos usando dos mazos de roca pura en cada extremo se veía muy pesado, Po se metió debajo de la mesa en la que estaba y levanto la mesa con todo y Tigresa, Tigresa estaba sorprendida, después fueron vencidas con los brazos, Po le gano a Tigresa de nuevo-

Ya basta por favor -dijo Po algo irritado y Tigresa se quedo en la mesa- veamos que vamos a hacer ahora? -Tigresa iba a decir algo mas pero en eso entro Zeng muy alterado y asustado- Zeng que tienes que te pasa? -Po se acercó a verlo-

Maestro Po vaya rápido a la prisión de Chou Gung hubo un escape y Homicidios múltiples! -Zeng grito asustado dejando a Po impresionado, Tigresa estaba igual o todavía más-

Tigresa sabes lidiar con muertos? -Po la vio serio y Tigresa asintió- bien vayamos -los dos fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la prisión tardaron una hora en llegar y se toparon con un grupo de rinocerontes- soy Po el Guerrero Dragón y ella es la maestra Tigresa venimos a ver el escape que sucedió -los rinocerontes asintieron, los dejaron pasar y vieron como un grupo de guardia de diferentes razas como rinocerontes, cocodrilos y lobos estaban juntando los cuerpos de los rinocerontes muertos y los cubrieron con mantas hasta las caras- que paso aquí? explíquenme a detalle

Bueno uno de los reos que estaba aquí salió de la celda después de matar a su compañero, se volvió mas fuerte y mato a todos -dijo un cocodrilo nervioso-

Que fue diferente hoy? -dijo Po serio viendo a los cocodrilos-

Bueno hoy vinieron dos personas un león y el otro un joven lobo de pelaje negro y blanco que trajo a un tigre herido que estábamos buscando por mucho tiempo -dijo un guardia cocodrilo-

Tenía un símbolo japonés en la espalda de su traje? -dijo Po viendo al cocodrilo el cual asintió, Po hizo elevar una roca con arena y comenzó a trazar algo en la arena con el dedo- tenía este símbolo? -señaló el símbolo el cual era Go guardián, sabio, el cocodrilo asintió- creo saber quien nos puede ayudar -sonrío confiado- sabe si dijo a donde iba?

Creo que dijo algo de ir a ver una pelea de boxeo -el cocodrilo vio como Po estaba pensando-

Gracias ya se a donde ir -dijo Po sonriendo- Tigresa sígueme por favor

A donde vamos Po y la investigación? -dijo Tigresa intranquila siguiendo a Po-

Descuida vamos por una ayuda especial alguien que sabe ser un médico forense e investigador -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando por lo menos una hora y media hasta llegar a un pueblo que se veía que era demacrado lleno vandalismo y con barrios bajos-

Po que hacemos aquí? Este lugar parece que esta lleno de cosas ilegales -dijo Tigresa viendo el lugar y se topó con un leopardo macho maquillado, usando un vestido con minifalda y una peluca el cual lanzó un beso y Tigresa hizo una mueca de asco- enserio que buscamos aquí?

Un club de kung fu ilegal -dijo Po tranquilo viendo el lugar, en un bar alejado se veía que tenía una puerta hecha de madera, los dos se acercaron un poco solo para ver como un buey salió volando rompiendo la puerta y se estrelló con un muro quedando inconsciente- si el debe estar ahí

El? -Tigresa siguió a Po confundida, los dos entraron para ver que el lugar estaba rodeado de animales de diferentes especies gritando sobre un marco de madera, Po siguió hasta el centro para ver a Izanamy usando solo un pantalón negro, estaba rodeado de tres bueyes, el primer buey lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo bloqueo con el codo izquierdo y le dio un golpe al mentón de gancho, giro y le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha, le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que atravesará el muro, el segundo buey avanzó lanzando una patada con la planta del pie, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando a un lado y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho, el buey cayó al suelo y se levanto saltando, lanzó dos golpes, Izanamy los bloque, el buey giro y lanzó una patada e Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y giro lanzando una patada de talón, el buey cayó al suelo, Izanamy lo sujeto de los cuernos, lo estrello en el suelo levantándolo y bajándolo, le dio una vuelta y lo lanzó haciendo que se estrellara con el muro, Izanamy tenía una cortada en la mejilla y una línea de sangre en el labio, el último buey avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo bloqueo con el brazo izquierdo, alzo los dos brazos y le dio un golpe con ambas manos en la cabeza, el buey lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con el codo derecho y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Izanamy salto y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que el buey rompiera el marco de madera y cayera fuera, todo el publico estaba sorprendido por como los venció de una forma rápida, todo el pelaje de Izanamy estaba mojado de sudor, no dijo nada solo se acercó a un leopardo que tenía muchas monedas en una bolsa, tomo las monedas y las contó un poco, tomo toda la bolsa y se acercó a la barra, dejo unas monedas y se movió un poco, tomo una botella de vino y se fue subiendo las escaleras hasta un cuarto- como lo hizo apenas? pude ver sus movimientos

Sus movimientos secretos el es un guardián de Japón, guardián de la gema de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi es Izanamy el Guerrero Okami -dijo Po sonriendo siguiéndolo-

Hay otro guardián? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-


	24. Chapter 24

**El lobo de Japón**

Po y Tigresa estaban en un bar con un campo de boxeo y peleas, un joven lobo había derrotado a un grupo de bueyes y después de se fue cobrando su dinero por las apuestas, Tigresa y Po lo siguieron hasta la parte superior.

Vaya pensé que los únicos guardianes del mundo eran tu y los demás -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno en China nosotros somos los guardianes pero Japón también tiene también sus propios guardianes un ejemplo es Izanamy no se le noto pero en la espalda tiene un gema roja que representa el sol y la luna -dijo Po serio subiendo los escaleras-

Pero no entiendo por que lo necesitas para que saber quién hizo esto? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Por que el es un investigador no solo dará con el culpables si no también sabrá sus planes a futuro donde se oculta y lo matara -Po siguió su oyendo pero lo ultimo dicho dejo sorprendida a Tigresa sin saber que decir-

El mata? -dijo Tigresa en un susurro-

Si el nació en Japón durante las guerras civiles y a los diez años comenzó a pelear por matar y por ser justo -dijo Po serio-

Que horrible vida para un niño -Tigresa sintió algo de pena por el- pero estoy segura que debe ser algún asesino despiadado que solo pelea por matar y para ganar

El no hace eso -Po la vio sonriendo- El es justo ayuda a los que mas lo necesita, es orgulloso a veces pero es muy amable, no le gusta matar a su oponente pero si tiene que hacerlo o le dan la orden lo hace pero prométeme que no mencionaras o dirás nada con respecto a los homicidios o asesinatos -Tigresa asintió iba a decir algo mas pero Po se adelantó- ni lo vas a espiar todo el tiempo para saber a donde va, ni que hace, ni lo vas a cuestionar sobre sus creencias y demás

Esta bien -Tigresa solo se cruzo de brazos y asintió-

Bien -Po sonrió y llegaron a la prueba donde se escucho el sonido de un guitarra-

Eso es una canción? -dijo Tigresa confundida escuchando las tonadas del lugar-

Debe estar jugando con la guitarra le gusta hacer eso -los dos entraron con cuidado y viéndonos a Izanamy sentado en una silla viendo por la ventana con una guitarra en las manos, usaba su pantalón nada mas-

 _Brillante resplandor hay aquí cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad para descansar después de un gran día de practicar_ -Izanamy sonrió cantando viendo por la ventana y veía directamente la luna- _y no se por que razón no lo se yo siento esta atracción por ti nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin control, no te iras nunca ya te amare loco estoy por tu amor gritare el mundo sabrá que viviré loco por ti_ -Izanamy sonrió aumentó el volumen un poco mas, a Tigresa le gusto mucho la canción y luego vio a Po y se enrojeció un poco _"Po me gustaría que me cantaras algo"_ pensó avergonzada- _romper esa barrera sin dudarlo me separa de tu amor y que todos sepan que me gustas mañana el sol brillara a todos demostremos que no hay nada que pudiera separarnos ya solo pienso en ti lo gritare por ti estoy loco mi amor_ -Po y Tigresa sonrieron y aplaudieron un poco llamando la atención de Izanamy- vaya hola Po ha pasado mucho tiempo -se levanto y se paró frente a ellos- como has estado y como me encontraste?

Digamos que seguí el rastro de sujetos golpeados hasta dar con este lugar -dijo Po sonriendo con burla, Izanamy sonrió y le lanzó una botella con un liquido blanco- gracias por el sake

De nada y quien es tu amigo? -dijo Izanamy viendo a Tigresa- un tigre de bengala interesante -se acercó a verla de pies a cabeza- mm dime como te llamas amigo? -Tigresa le grupo sorprendiéndolo un poco y Po se rió un poco- que? Dije algo malo?

Soy hembra eso es lo malo m llamo Tigresa -dijo molesta dejando impresionado a Izanamy-

Huy perdón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso y de forma torcida- eh bueno y para que me buscaron?

Recuerdas que hace años Yujiro engaño a Ras para atacar la aldea Shiba -dijo Po serio e Izanamy solo gruño fuerte como un tigre, Tigresa abrió los ojos impresionada pero no dijo nada- bueno lo dejo con vida y lo encerré en la prisión de Chou Gung pero parece que se escapo y trama algo malo

Me lo temía debí eliminarlo bien llevaba a ese lugar tenemos que investigar que trama o gente inocente comenzará a morir -dijo Izanamy serio acercándose a una maleta y tomo una playera negra con bordes azules y el símbolo Go en la espalda, se la puso y tomo su mochila- vámonos quiero ver que trama esa cucaracha

Los tres maestros salieron del bar rumbo a la prisión, al llegar Izanamy se acercó viendo todos los cuerpos que había, sintió un olor familiar y se acercó a la celda donde había dejado al tigre de bengala anteriormente, se acercó y vio el cada ver descuartizado del tigre, todas las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, se acercó a ver el torso del tigre, una roca emergió del suelo en forma rectangular, solo reviso por dentro del cuerpo, había quemaduras y cortadas en el cuello y el pecho _"todos los órganos están intactos pero flaca el corazón..."_ Fue pensando un poco, solo salió del lugar y vio los cada eres de rinocerontes se acercó a ellos y los vio de cerca haciendo una autopsia _"cuello cortado por una navaja rasgos de quemaduras y una cortada en el pecho, falta de nuevo el corazón..."_ Izanamy dejo los cuerpos y salió del lugar.

Bien cual es tu teoría? -dijo Po serio viendo a Izanamy manchado de sangre en las manos-

Que hiciste y toda esa sangre..? -Tigresa se fue alejando de el por el olor-

Les hice una revisión a los cuerpos fueron asesinados de la misma forma con una cortada en el pecho y cuello dejándolos desangrar por un tiempo, el ataque fue con energía, me darían agua para mis manos y jabón por favor? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y le trajeron algo de gua y jabón en barra para que se lavara, se lavo limpiando el e dormido a sangre de momento-

Sospecho que no es todo verdad? -dijo Tigresa viendo los cuerpos-

No...-Izanamy se seco dejando la toalla roja- les falta el corazón a unos pocos

Por que se llevaría los corazones? -dijo un lobo guardia asustado-

Por que el corazón es la fuente de donde emerge nuestros poderes, creo que con casi una década de no poder usar sus poderes el perdió mucho poder y ahora devora el corazón de sus enemigos para recuperar esa fuerza, si no lo encontramos pronto no habrá nadie capas de detenerlo -Izanamy se puso serio-

Pero no sabemos donde esta el único lugar donde podemos comenzar a buscar es en las aldeas vecinas pero ya fuimos a ver y no hubo ningún ataque -dijo Tigresa seria-

Alguien vino a verlo? -dijo Po serio viendo el lugar-

Solo un tipo alto pero no vimos su cara o raza estaba cubierto por una capucha -dijo un rinoceronte algo nervioso-

Eso no nos sirve -dijo Po serio-

Lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva a atacar -dijo Izanamy serio y un gran gruñido se escucho en todo el lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos-

Atentos todos que los guardias se reúnan para pelear enseguida -dijo Tigresa seria y se puso en postura de combate, se volvió a escuchar el mismo gruñido- estén atentos se puede tratar de una bestia gigante -Tigresa gruño esperando al monstruo pero Izanamy se volteo serio a verla a los ojos- que pasa?

Perdón fui yo tengo hambre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cerró los ojos sonrojado y se tallo la parte trasera de la cabeza- jeje es un no he comido nada en toda la tarde y no pude contener mi estomago -Tigresa quedo sorprendida viendo al joven lobo-

Fue,..tu estomago? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- que clase de estomago tienes y como puede gruñir así?

Ni yo lo se, jeje solo se que debo comer como tres veces al día -dijo Izanamy sonriendo _"este tipo es un guardián?! Hoy en día cualquiera puede ser un guardia!"_ Pensó sorprendida, los tres dejaron el lugar con rumbo al valle de La Paz, Po e Izanamy fueron conversando tranquila mente pero Tigresa no dejaba de desconfiar de Izanamy sin motivo, cuando llegaron al valle escucharon golpes y gritos que venían del palacio, solo corrieron para ver que los cuatro estaban peleando contra los Qidan, Izanamy solo llego de ultimo viendo el lugar, de la puerta principal salió volando un Qidan e Izanamy lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, Po y Tigresa entraron solo ver que un Qidan tenía sujetado a Mono de un brazo y de una pierna, los dos lanzaron una esfera de fuego cada uno y le Qidan les lanzo a Mono el cual choco con Izanamy haciendo que quedara en un abrazo, Izanamy solo tomo a Mono de la cola alejándolo de su cara- bien quien me lanzo esto?! -vio molesto a todos y el Qidan alzo la mano- amigo estoy a punto de hacerte sufrir

Si como no? -dijo el Qidan sonriendo, Izanamy solo lanzo a Mono a un lado y avanzó dandole un golpe al Qidan en el pecho haciendo que chocará con la pared dejando una grieta, todos los Qidan lo vieron sorprendidos hasta Temutai que estaba en una especie de trono improvisado-

Muchacho quien eres di tu nombre ante Temutai rey de la luna! -gritó alzando el puño mientras Izanamy solo lo ignoro viendo el lugar- Oye te estoy hablando!

Que? -dijo Izanamy irritado- y este becerro es tu amigo también Po? -lo señaló con calma-

Como que becerro?! -Temutai se bajo de su trono y se puso frente a Izanamy molesto- yo soy Temutai rey guerrero de los Qidan y amo de la luna! Témanme-

Estas loco idiota -dijo Izanamy con burla los Qidan dejaron de pelear contra los cuatro y se quedaron sorprendidos viendo a Temutai y su vena palpitante que tenía en la cabeza- por que dices que eres el conquistador de la luna si estas en la tierra? Creo que si eres solo un idiota gritón -Temutai parecía que expulsaba vapor de su nariz-

Ese idiota si lo sigue insultando solo lograran que lo mate -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- escucha lobo no lo enfrentes hasta Po tuvo dificultades para vencerlo y dudo que tu puedas hacer algo contra el solo discúlpate y ve la manera de derrotarlo -Po se puso en guardia esperando un movimiento de Temutai, estaba serio pero Izanamy parecía muy relajado tanto que ni le importaba la situación-

Perdón pero -dijo Izanamy bajando la cabeza y Temutai estaba esperando que dijera su disculpa solo para que lo golpeara de nuevo- te puedes ir? Tengo hambre y tu feo aliento de burro me da asco -Izanamy sonrió con burla y Temutai dio un grito preparándose para golpearlo pero no le dio, Izanamy dio un paso hacia atrás- que lento bobo

Que?! Ya veraz -Temutai avanzó y lanzo otro golpe, Izanamy lo esquivo como si nada-

Fallaste -Izanamy sonrió colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza-

No te burles de mi -Temutai avanzó, sus ojos parecían que estaban encendidos en fuego, lanzo varios golpes pero ninguno le daba a Izanamy, parecía que los esquivaba sin dificultad, todos los que estaban viendo estaban muy impresionados, Tigresa apretaba los dientes viendo la pelea, Temutai grito y lanzo un golpe soltando fuego de su brazo derecho pero solo le dio al suelo, Izanamy no estaba por ningún lado- donde? Donde estas maldito?! -una cola de lobo color negra y blanca apareció frente a su cara moviéndose de lado a lado-

Uuuy el becerro ya se enojo -dijo Izanamy con burla, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la cabeza de Temutai con la cola en su cara- que pasa no me puedes golpear?

Miserable! -Temutai alzo los brazos tratando de atraparlo pero Izanamy salto esquivándolo y quedo frente a el de brazos cruzados y sonriendo- ven y pelea! -Izanamy solo le hizo una seña con el dedo diciéndole _ven,_ Temutai gruño y avanzó, trato de golpearlo pero Izanamy desapareció de nuevo, Temutai lo estaba buscando pero Izanamy estaba detrás de él haciendo caras graciosas, le saco la lengua y la movía como serpiente, Temutai volteo pero no lo vio, Izanamy estaba haciendo muecas brulandose de el, los furiosos y Po se estaban riendo igual que los Qidan, Izanamy le dio un leve toque a Temutai en su hombro derecho haciendo que volteara pero de nuevo no encontró nada, Izanamy estaba detrás de él dandole la espalda, lo sujeto con su cola del tobillo y lo hizo caer de boca al suelo- Hay!

Que paso? El bobo se cayo jejeje -Izanamy se rió un poco viendo a Temutai en el suelo, los demás se rieron un poco excepto Tigresa la cruel estaba sorprendida y molesta sin razón-

Ya veras! -Temutai se levanto soltando un golpe y una roca emergió del cielo, Izanamy salto y se paro en la roca sonriendo-

Bueno ya me canse burlarme de ti -Izanamy se tapo la boca bostezando, se clamó y vio a Temutai- un dedo me es suficiente para acabar contigo

Ya cállate! -Temutai fue lanzando golpes y patadas pero no le daban a Izanamy, Izanamy salto hacia atrás quedando cerca de la puerta-

Ya deja de estarte moviendo como una tortuga y ponte a pelear enserio -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Me llamaste tortuga?! No te sientas superior a mi -Temutai formo dos esferas de fuego color amarillas en sus manos- no te atrevas a subestimarme por que si no te matare sin piedad! -disparo las esferas creando una gran explosión en el palacio, Temutai estaba sonriendo viendo lugar quemado y destruido- bien murió jajaja nadie me gana!

A quien no deberías subestimar es a mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo detrás de Temutai- esa técnica tan simple no te servirá de nada -Temutai grito y lanzo un golpe horizontal, Izanamy solo levanto un brazo y lo detuvo, Temutai giro lanzando otro golpe pero Izanamy salto sin soltar el brazo de Temutai, sujeto el otro brazo y quedo sujetando ambos brazos y fue bajando mientras Temutai estaba gritando, Izanamy llego al suelo y quedo estirando los brazos de Temutai mientras esté gritaba de dolor y sus huesos comenzaban a sonar muy feo, Izanamy le dio una patada a cada rodilla haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas sin soltarlo- nosotros los hijos del clan Shiba cada vez que pelamos nos volvemos mas fuertes, entre más fuerte sea el oponente de pelea mas fuerte se volverá mi poder -Izanamy sonrió escuchando como Temutai gritaba y los huesos se le rompían- cada vez que me recupero de mis heridas mortales me vuelvo todavía más fuerte así somos en la familia Guerrera Shiba -Tigresa y los demás se preocuparon un poco- jaja tu debías estar muy orgulloso de tu poder pero no hiciste nada para incrementarlo verdad?! -Izanamy se dio viendo que Temutai grito mas fuerte mientras el doblaba mas sus brazos- ahora morirás para pagar todos tus errores -Temutai se asusto mucho y fue negando con la cabeza muy asustado-

No te lo suplico suéltame por favor! -Temutai grito asustado-

Y crees que te voy a hacer caso?! -Izanamy río un poco doblando mas los brazos de Temutai _"detente!"_ Izanamy escucho una voz en su mente era una voz femenina y tranquila, recordó a una loba de ojos marrones, pasaje blanco en la cara y el cabello negro peinado con las orejas negras _"recuerda Izanamy no debes matar solo hazlo si es necesario"_ la voz de la loba sonó en su cabeza de nuevo, era un recuerdo, solo soltó a Temutai y este cayó al suelo rendido- tsk

Joven lobo quítele el medallón -dijo Shifu pateando a un Qidan en la cara, Izanamy vio como Temutai trataba de levantarse, le dio una layada en la espalda y tomo el collar con la gema roja, Izanamy lo vio brillaba como el fuego, solo suspiro y lo lanzo a Tigresa la cual lo atrapo en sus manos-

El todavía está consciente así que solo tómenlo y váyanse de regreso a su pueblo -dijo Izanamy serio y los Qidan solo tomaron a los heridos y a su rey y se fueron- todos están bien? -apenas dio un paso Tigresa ya estaba frente a él gruñendo y en postura de combate-

Tigresa que haces? -dijo Po serio viéndola-

Po no lo escuchaste pensaba matar a Temutai pero quien sabe que lo detuvo, Po debemos detenerlo aquí mismo apuesto que el tuvo algo que ver con las muertes de la prisión -Tigresa estaba seria pero por lo dicho todos se pusieron tensos-

Tigresa basta ya el es un amigo yo confío en el -dijo Po serio colocándose frente a Tigresa- si estaba por matar a Temutai es por que había una razón o no? -todos vieron a Izanamy el cual estaba sentado en el suelo sujetándose se estomago- que tienes

Tengo hambre -dijo Izanamy quejándose un poco y su estómago grupo bastante fuerte-

Vaya parece que tiene a un monstruo ahí dentro -dijo Mantis sorprendido y se acercó al lobo para verlo- no eres por aquí verdad?

No, yo soy de Japón -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, Víbora se acercó a verlo también-

Oye perdón la pregunta pensabas matar a Temutai? -dijo Víbora tranquila-

No solo quería asustarlo y tuve que torturarlo un poco -Izanamy sonrió-

Le creo -dijo Víbora sonriendo tranquila dejando a Tigresa sorprendida- el no parece malo además se estuvo burlando mucho de Temutai

Es verdad el no se dejo llevar por las influencias del medallón -dijo Shifu tranquilo metiendo el medallón en una caja- dinos joven lobo que haces en nuestro país?

Pues vengo de vacaciones -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno una vez cada seis meses me dan vacaciones de un mes y voy a diferentes lugares para estar de turista esta vez escogí China

De acuerdo Izanamy debes estar muerto de hambre y ustedes? -dijo Po viendo a los demás-

Si yo también tengo hambre -dijeron todos sonriendo, se fueron retirando dejando a Tigresa ahí parada _"acaso esto es una maldita broma?! Ya basta de bromas ya basta! Ese lobo se nota que solo estuvo jugando con Temutai, cuando Po peleo contra el casi le cuesta la vida, ahora todo lo toma como un chiste, no dejare que si siga burlando de nosotros"_ pensó Tigresa molesta mientras la caja donde estaba el medallón comenzó a brillar-

Bien todo esta listo -Po cocino su sopa como siempre pero dejó algunos platillos extra, esos platillos estaban hechos con arroz, fideos y demás-

Waaau Po te luciste todo se ve delicioso -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Pero por que hay arroz frito y papas? -dijo Mono tomando una papa cortada-

Bueno esos son platillos de Japón -dijo Po sonriendo-

Buen provecho -Izanamy sonrió aplaudiendo sus manos frente a el, empezó a comer de forma rápida, había unos panes rellenos Izanamy tomo tres entre sus dedos y se los metió a la boca para comérselos, todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma de comer del lobo-

Oye a Izanamy dime una cosa -dijo Víbora sorprendida viendo que Izanamy tenía la boca llena de fideos, en eso llego Tigresa para verlos- cuanto tiempo llevas sin comer? Por que parece que comes muy rápido y desesperado -Izanamy parecía que estaba hablando pero tenía la boca llena así que no se le entendió nada-

Oye se un poco mas educado primero traga los alimentos y después habla -dijo Tigresa seria e Izanamy se trago los fideos- grrr que asco

Claro si comía pero como no se cocinar siempre terminaba quemando todo y cuando visitaba los restaurantes terminaba comiendo insípida, por eso es que no como algo tan delicioso como esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo un poco-

Veo que no has cambiado nada en estos años -dijo Po sonriendo comiendo tranquilo- por cierto me volví a topar con Happosai

Ese viejo sigue vivo?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido, Po asintió intranquilo- vaya ni la muerte lo quiere por cierto a todo esto donde esta Hinata?

Esta en la ciudad imperial con Byakun y los otros -dijo Po sonriendo-

Y que sigues llorando con el maestro Leo a la luz del atardecer? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla y Po se golpeo la cabeza en la mesa-

De que hablan ustedes dos? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Era algo así -Izanamy sonrió-

 _ **Imaginación-**_ Cuando Po se lastimaba entrenando con el maestro Leo de vez en cuando, el lo curaba pero siempre se esforzaba día tras día sin parar, Po un día termino herido en la playa hasta que se topó con el maestro Leo el cual estaba viendo el atardecer.

Po debes tomar con mas calma no debes esforzarte mucho debes crecer con cuidado -dijo Leo preocupado por Po-

Lo entiendo maestro Leo debo ser mas fuerte debo proteger a las personas no importa si me rompo los huesos -dijo Po de 17 años y el maestro Leo le puso la mano encima del hombro-

Po tiene el carácter de todo un hombre pero sigues siendo un niño todavía por eso debes cuidarte por que de ti depende el futuro de China -dijo Leo llorando a mares, mientras Po estaba por llorar también-

Maestro Leo usted es tan bueno conmigo -Po lloro y se abrazo de el, los dos estaban llorando mientras el atardecer y el mar están detrás de ellos- _**fin de la imaginación-**_

Jajaja la verdad es que daban ternura como se abrazaban y todo eso -Izanamy estaba riendo mientras Po estaba avergonzado y los demás sonreían de forma torcida _"creo que me siento remplazado"_ pensó Shifu algo celoso, todo pasaba con normalidad en el palacio-

Mientras había calma en el valle en un pueblo más alejado de ahí estaba Yujiro corriendo para encontrar más maestros a los cuales mataría por sus poderes, llego a una aldea y sonrió.

Hora de comer -Yujiro sonrió y formo una esfera de fuego morada y la disparo en el pueblo, subió a un techo y comenzó a atacar todo el pueblo, los habitantes estaban asustados, unos guardias aparecieron y Yujiro sonrió- bien -Yujiro avanzó y le dio un corte a cada en el pecho dejándoles una gran marca en el pecho, atravesó el pecho de un rinoceronte clavándolo en el corazón, lo saco y lo comió, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer un poco mas, siguió peleando por un tiempo hasta que los habitantes estaban huyendo, Yujiro salto de un tejado y apareció frente a la multitud- a donde iban?

Por favor no nos lastime -dijo una cabra asustada y suplico colocándose de rodillas frente a el-

Jajaja no me importan los sujetos sin poder denme a los que tienen poderes elementales -muchos se abrazan mientras Yujiro vio un poder en cada uno de ellos- ya se quienes son -avanzo y tomo a un conejo de las orejas-

No por favor no tengo familia -dijo el conejo asustado-

Yo tenía la mi pero la perdí -Yujiro mato al conejo solo tomar sus poderes, los habitantes gritaron asustados viendo como Yujiro los mataba, en el palacio Po despertó de nuevo sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo-

Que rayos fue eso? -Po vio por la ventana de su cuarto buscando algo en el cielo- siento que Yujiro esta atando sin piedad lo detendré sin importar como


	25. Chapter 25

**Investigando un horror**

A la mañana siguiente sonó el gong despertando a los maestros y Shifu apareció en la puerta como era su costumbre- buenos días alumnos -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Buenos días maestros -dijeron todos los alumnos-

Bien como saben estamos investigando acerca de la fuga de prisión y los asesinatos pero de momento vayan a desayunar y a entrenar estaremos al pendiente de algo nuevo -dijo Shifu serio y todos asintieron, solo noto a sus alumnos solamente y noto que faltaba cierto invitado- donde esta el lobo? -todos escucharon unos ronquidos que venían de la habitación de junto- sigue dormido?

Dijo que no había dormido en un tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo-

No lo defiendas Po hay que despertarlo a la fuerza -dijo Tigresa molesta ideando al cuarto-

Y ahora que le pasa a Tigresa luce más rabiosa que de costumbre -dijo Mantis en un susurro ganándose un gruñido de parte de ella-

Te escucho -dijo Grulla nervioso, Tigresa abrió la puerta de golpe viendo a Izanamy roncando y dormido, tenía una pierna cubierta por una sabana y la otra fuera de la cama,usaba un short azul nada mas y tenía los brazos abiertos ((como Goku n.n))-

Esto no puede no ser -dijo Tigresa gruñendo, Po y los demás fueron a ver que pasaba-

Como va a despertarlo parece una roca durmiendo y ronca algo fuerte -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Aveces Izanamy despierta de mala a forma y lanza golpes -dijo Po sonriendo esperando la reacción de Izanamy y lo que haría-

Ya levántate empezó el entrenamiento perro flojo! -Tigresa le grito al oído a Izanamy pero este solo se levanto aflojado y medio dormido, bostezo y se tallo los ojos- bien ya levántate, lávate esa cara y empieza a entrenar rápido -Izanamy solo la ignoro y se recostó de nuevo comenzando a roncara, Tigresa gruño bastante fuerte- Sabandija dormilona! Levántate de la cama levántate con la derecha! -se escucho un par de golpes muy fuertes, los furiosos y Po se rieron un poco viendo que Izanamy tenía un par de golpes en las mejillas y estaban rojas mientras el soltaba lagrimas-

Hay yayaiii no tenias que golpearme -dijo Izanamy a dolorido tallando sus mejillas-

Pues que tu no te levantas anda hay que entrenar -dijo Tigresa molesta y salió del cuarto dejando a Izanamy irritado-

Y a ella que le pasa tiene pulgas o que? -dijo Izanamy saltando de la cama quedando a cuatro patas y estiró su cuerpo hasta extender sus brazos en el suelo, levantó el trasero y movió la cola un poco, solo bostezo y comenzó a vestirse-

No lo tomes a mal pero creo que ella ha estado de mal humor desde hace poco sin razón -dijo Víbora tranquila- bueno creo que algo la molesto

Bromeas Tigresa siempre esta molesta -dijo Mono sonriendo- pero ella no confía ni en el cartero

Quien desconfía del cartero? Son personas humildes -dijo Izanamy extrañado y se vistió, usando un pantalón negro con una cinta azul oscura, usaba una playera negra con bordes rojos de manga corta y se puso una chamarra negra alzando el cuello con el símbolo Go en la espalda-

Bien Izanamy que piensas hacer? -dijo Po tranquilo-

Primero lo primero quiero desayunar y luego iré de vuelta a la prisión a investigar -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y salieron del cuarto- necesitare ayuda les molesta si llamo a unos amigos?

Cuantos? -dijo Mantis curioso-

Solo dos mi mejor amigo y mi novia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No sabia que tenias novia -dijo Po sonriendo, el grupo fue hablando mientras llegaban a la cocina, Po tuvo que cocinar de mas ya que Izanamy comía mucho- como puede comer tanto?

Lo mismo digo como puede comer tanto y ni se engorda -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No lo se solo se que come como tres veces al día y vuelve a comer en la tarde así de simple -dijo Po sonriendo con burla- Hinata era casi igual

Bien oye Po creo que deberías hablar con Tigresa por su mal humor -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Por que? Digo aveces cuando se molesta ni me dice que le pasa y la tengo que acompañar hasta que se calma -dijo Po intranquilo-

Porque ella es tu amiga y como dijiste si hablas con ella de forma tranquila, ella te dirá lo que le molesta y es mejor que lo hagas pronto recuerdas como fueron las cosas cuando apenas llegaste al palacio? -Víbora alzo una ceja mientras Po asintió recordando todo lo que paso-

Si tienes razón -Po salió después de comer y fue buscando a Tigresa que estaba en gimnasio y entrenando- hola quieres compañía?

No gracias Po hoy no estoy de humor -dijo Tigresa dandole una patada al guerrero de madera y lo rompió, Po suspiro y sabia que tratar con ella así sería peligroso-

Bueno sabes Tigresa me gustaría saber por que estas de mal humor -dijo Po tranquilo mientras Tigresa detuvo sus golpes- se que desconfías de los nuevos que pasan por aquí como Song, o el cartero por alguna razón

Les digo que ese sujeto trama algo malo lo se -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po alzo las manos haciendo que se calmara-

Bien escucha solo te pido que no hagas nada en su contra y también quiero saber por que estas molesta con Izanamy? -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa suspiro de mala gana- Tigresa lo golpeaste para despertarlo cosa que solo su emana pequeña lo hace aveces

Bien -Tigresa solo le dio la espalda y se sentó frente a el- lo que pasa es que cuando lo vi actuar tan calmado en una situación tan difícil y horrible no se me irrite, cuando lo vi vencer a Temutai así de fácil me enoje todavía más, tu casi pierdes la vida o una pierna por enfrentar a ese sujeto y el solo llega y lo derrota de forma fácil -Tigresa se sujeto la cabeza- sigue tan feliz y sonriente como si nada le preocupara me molesta esa actitud de el solo me enoja saber que alguien es mas fuerte que o que yo y es solo un simple idiota -Po iba a decir algo pero Izanamy había escuchado todo-

Vaya forma de describirme -dijo Izanamy serio en el marco de la puerta- sabes te daré un consejo antes de juzgar a las personas debes conocerlas mejor por que siempre hay una razón para su actitud -Tigresa solo lo vio a los ojos sin decir nada- Po ven conmigo hay una aldea que fue atacada hace poco mismo modus operandi

Mismo miedo que?! -Po no entendió-

Misma forma de matar -dijo Izanamy alzando una ceja- vamos pero te advierto que esta vez será lo más horrible que hayas visto en tu vida -Po asintió Tigresa no lo pensó y decidió seguirlos, los dos expulsaron un aura de sus cuerpo y comenzaron a correr a una enorme velocidad, Tigresa tuvo que coree a cuatro patas para seguirlos, después de unos minutos llegaron a un aldea quemada y destruida con un grupo de guardias rinocerontes viendo el área-

Bien cual es el reporte de la situación? -dijo Tigresa seria no lo quería demostrar pero estaba un poco cansada de seguir el tu ritmo de los dos machos-

La aldea fue quemada por un guerrero que disparaba bolas de fuego negro -Izanamy entro a la aldea junto a los demás para ver el daño, Po se acercó a una casa solo para ver destruida desde adentro por el fuego, Tigresa fue viendo por las calles a ver si encontraba algo mas, Izanamy por su parte se acercó a una casa para ver que había dentro, la casa estaba caída sobre algo, movió un poco una tabla que estaba debajo, la levanto sin mucha dificultad y se quedo sorprendido sin creer lo que veía, solo desvío la mirada y dejo caer la tabla-

Que encontraste? -dijo Tigresa tranquila viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba apretando los puños-

Algo horrible -dijo Izanamy serio- niños muertos -Tigresa se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo- oigan traigan mantas y ayuden me a sacar los cuerpos -los guardias le hicieron caso- mejor retrocede esto puede ser algo fuerte

En primera no soy una niña puedo soportar esto -dijo Tigresa seria pero Po se puso a su derecha serio- Po? -Po no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos e Izanamy cubrió a un pequeño conejo no mayor de 10 años, tenía la cabeza rota y cortadas en el cuerpo, le faltaba una oreja y el brazo derecho, Tigresa de solo verlo solo cerró los ojos y se cubrió los ojos mientras Po la abrazaba- que horrible

Si esto es lo mas horrible del mundo ver como matan a los niños sin razón -dijo Po serio abriendo un poco los ojos viendo como Izanamy cubrió al pequeño conejo y se lo dio a un guardia- Izanamy ha visto esto desde su infancia y ha visto cosas peores pero con los años desarrollo la habilidad de solo ignorarlo, pero no importa cuanto vea esto le sigue afectando el hecho de que las víctimas sean niños, no importa que tan frío seas o que tan duro seas una pequeña vida inocente como estas siempre te afectara hasta el fondo del alma -Izanamy movió los escombros de la casa y vio muchos cuerpos ahí, mientras Po solo tenía abrazada a Tigresa - cuantos son?

Al menos unos 10 -dijo Izanamy serio- todos los guardias busquen cuerpos en las casa junte los les haré una revisión a cada uno! -los guardias accedieron a la orden y fueron buscando entre las casas- como esta Tigresa?

Creo que se desmayo de momento -dijo Po cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos serio- la llevare lejos de esto te encargo la investigación -Izanamy asintió- como te sientes?

Trato de pasarlo pero igual esto me da asco -dijo Izanamy serio- yo buscare mas pistas -los dos asintieron y se separaron, Po fue afuera de la aldea y se sentó en una roca con Tigresa en sus brazos para que descansara, unos momentos, fue soplando aire en su cara para que recobrará un poco el conocimiento, Tigresa fue despertando un poco-

Po que paso? -dijo Tigresa despertando un poco mareada-

Te desmayaste cuando viste lo que sucedió -dijo Po serio y la dejo sentarse en la roca- como te sientes?

Un poco mareada perdón por desmayarme así es la primera vez que veo niños así -dijo Tigresa deprimida- fue algo horrible

Descuida ya paso -dijo Po serio y la volvió a abrazar- tenemos que seguir con la investigación si quieres te puedes quedar aquí si quieres?

No esta bien ya me siento un poco mejor Po -dijo Tigresa parándose intranquila- tu me cuidaste?

Si -Po la veo a tranquila no expresaba ninguna emoción mientras Tigresa sentía que se sonrojaba viendo a Po- vamos debemos seguir

Si -Tigresa se levanto y los dos fueron a ver que había dentro de la aldea, había muchos cuerpo envueltos en sabanas, Tigresa dejo de verlos y solo vio sus pies para calmarse, Po fue buscando a Izanamy hasta que lo vio revisando unos cuerpos y a su lado tenía una especie de tela rota llena de sangre, Izanamy se quito los guantes y envolvió el cuerpo de nuevo- cuales son los resultados?

Misma forma de muerte cortadas con energía y quemaduras en las cortadas, asesinatos precisos y rápidos, se llevo el corazón de 40 adultos y 18 niños -dijo Izanamy serio dejando las cosas a un lado, Po y Tigresa solo suspiraron- ojalá Doki estuviera aquí el sabe mas de estas cosas que yo notaria cualquier residuo minúsculo

Pero que hay de esta tela dime notas algo? -dijo Po viendo la ropa-

Esas ropas son de nuestro homicida -dijo Izanamy tomando los pedazos de la tela, estaba rota en tres pedazos- la suciedad y la sangre ya son viejas, la sangre es nueva tiene como unos días de seca justo cuando salió de prisión, pero el caso que me llama la atención es como termino rasgada, miren en las costillas y la zona de la espalda están rasgadas desde el interior -Izanamy mostró como las rasgaduras estaban abriendo hacia afuera-

Y eso que tiene que ver? posiblemente se la rompió cuando escapo y peleo contra un guardia -dijo Po serio-

Eso mismo pensé yo pero como dije la rasgadura fue desde dentro -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- escuchen esto les sonará a locura pero es verdad creo que Yujiro esta sufriendo una transformación por consumir corazón tras corazón

Una transformación? Como es posible? -dijo Tigresa sin creérselo mientras Po estaba pensando serio- eso si suena a algo inventado

Escucha te dije que sonaría raro pero si es verdad ese caso se vio hace casi cien años atrás y lo investigamos haciendo pruebas en diferentes presos, lo llamamos mutación debido a que el animal consume demasiada energía por lo cual esto lleva a un aumento de tamaño, fuerza y extremidades en algunos casos -dijo Izanamy serio y Po reaccionó-

Es verdad entonces Yujiro si sigue consumiendo tantos animales el va a comenzar a transformarse -dijo Po serio- pero cuanto tiempo crees que tiene para llegar a su limite

Al ritmo que va posiblemente posiblemente hasta el se dio cuenta y se detuvo un momento -dijo Izanamy serio viendo los cuerpos-

Esperen que es eso del límite y la mutación? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si es verdad creo que no tienen ese tipo de información en el palacio -dijo Po tranquilo- bueno escucha Tigresa esto de las mutaciones se descubrió hace como cien años atrás, se dice que una vez uno un lobo que comenzó a comer a muchos animales empezando por su familia, el lobo consumido tanto poder que termino transformándose en una forma extraña y horrible, le salieron tres cabezas y su tamaño y fuerza aumentaron de una manera sorprendente, el lobo se lleno de ambición pero el samurai de plata lo enfrento y lo mato, por años se le hicieron estudios a ese cuerpo que dejo y vieron que su cuerpo muto por la cantidad de energía maligna que había dentro de su corazón

El límite todos tenemos uno, cuando un cuerpo absorbe demasiada energía este no puede soportar la carga y termina destruyéndose, pero si el cuerpo es resistente o muy fuerte como el de Po termina sufriendo una mutación y sus poderes aumentan -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces si Yujiro se detiene ahora tendrá el poder que perdió hace mucho -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- tenemos que encontrarlo -los dos machos estaban serios hasta que llego un rinoceronte con algo en las manos- que sucede?

Encontramos esto clavado en una casa es una carta diferida al Guerrero Dragón -dijo el guardia y Po la tomo para comenzar a leerla-

Veamos Guerrero Dragón se que me debes estar buscando pero déjame decirte que nos veremos dentro de poco solo voy a reunirme con alguien importante dile a ese lobo que te acompaña que alguien quiere verlo también, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas también eh alcanzado mi limite solo dos semanas y nos volveremos a enfrentar y el resultado será diferente, también hay un mensaje para Izanamy, mas vale que no te confíes aun hay cuatro guerreros que te esperan enfrentar pero ellos estarán esperando por ti dentro de cinco días en los cuatro puntos cardinales principales o destruirán las ciudades más importantes de China -Po termino de leer la carta mientras todos estaban serios-

Así que lanza un rato solo por su venganza -dijo Tigresa molesta-

No solo eso si no que también Sino que también piensa seguir lastimando inocentes y destruir las ciudades hay que detenerlos! -Po estaba muy molesto- pero no podemos hacer nada solo esperar esos cinco días Izanamy tus compañeros cuando llegaran

Con el envío de la carta llegarán en tres días cuando mucho y estaremos listos -dijo Izanamy serio, no quedo nada por hacer, cerraron el pueblo y enterraron los cuerpos que quedaban, regresaron al palacio de mala gana y le revelaron a todos lo sucedido, Víbora lloro un poco por la muerte de los niños mientras el resto estaba molesto mas que furiosos, pero no podían hacer nada solo esperar y entrenar mas que nunca por su parte Shifu estaba realmente preocupado por el reto y por Po pero sabía que contaba con ayuda todavía, decidieron dejar de pensar en todo el asunto hasta que llego la noche e Izanamy se estaba bañando mientras Po estaba en su cuarto viendo unos documentos, Po estaba viendo los papa eles y los dejo y se recostó para relajarse, en eso entro Tigresa tranquila-

Hola Tigresa que pasa? -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Tigresa-

Hola Po oye quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se acercó a él- dime no tienes miedo? Digo te lanzaron una amenaza con un reto

Te admito que tengo un poco de miedo pero se que si no hago algo pronto mucha gente morirá y no puedo permitirme eso, ya perdimos a muchos estos dos días no quiero tener más bajas -Po apretó los dientes y los puños- yo no me podría perdonar si perdiera a alguien mas, si mas vidas se desperdician si algo les pasa a los demás y a ti yo nunca me lo perdonaría y jamás podría verlos a la cara de nuevo -Tigresa lo abrazo para calmarlo, ella tenía la cabeza metida en su hombro-

Tu puedes...tu puedes ganar...se que lo lograras -dijo Tigresa entre suspiros en el hombro de Po y el le regreso el abrazo- no nos has fallado tu siempre ganas yo creo que eres el único que puede ganarle a ese Yujiro, pero...pero yo si tengo miedo! -ella casi grito apretando el cuello de Po dejándolo sorprendido- tengo miedo a perderte...-susurro cerca del oído de Po y el la escucho-

Tigresa yo sigo sin entender nada, por que siempre te preocupas por mi? Por que siempre me proteges? Por que tienes miedo a perderme? -dijo Po viendo a Tigresa la cual se separó, Tigresa apretó los puños y respiro hondo _"es ahora o nunca"_ pensó y alzo la vista seria-

Po yo...yo...te..-Tigresa estaba congelada y Po la vio confundido- TE AMO! -Po estaba sorprendido y Tigresa bajo la cabeza con la cabeza sonrojada- perdón por...gritarlo pero...ya lo tenía mucho tiempo guardado...y se que...no..-Po paso su mano por la barbilla de Tigresa haciendo que lo viera a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar bastante- Po...

Yo también te amo -dijo Po sonriendo- desde que estuviste ahí para mi te volví a amar, jamás me olvide de ti -Tigresa estaba por decir algo pero Po la beso y la brazo, ella estaba con ojos abiertos sorprendida pero los fue cerrando y se dejo abrazar por el, era la segunda vez que lo besaba pero esta vez estaba consciente, y su segundo beso fue con Hinata en momento sensual de borracha, el beso siguió entre los dos mientras ciertos maestros los espiaban, Víbora, Mono, Mantis, Grulla hasta Shifu estaba ahí, estaban espiando interesados por el grito que había dado Tigresa-

Oigan que hacen metiches? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo usando su ropa de hoy pero su pelaje brillaba por lo mojado que estaba y no llevaba una playera, estaba mostrando su cuerpo delgado pero con marcas de músculos, los maestros se sobre saltaron y le hicieron la seña de guardar silencio- eh oigan espiar es malo

Es que esta pasando algo bueno ahí dentro -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Ooouuu parece que se escucha que lo están haciendo ahora -dijo Mono sonriendo sonrojado, los demás se pegaron excepto Izanamy el cual se cruzo de brazos y se quedo apoyando en la pared-

Al fin habrá nuevos y poderosos estudiantes en el palacio los pequeños furiosos suena bien no? -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras algunos lo vieron raro-

Yo quiero oficial la ceremonia de bodas -dijo Grulla sonriendo- ya que colores combinaran con el pelaje de Tigresa, oh y la combinación con las flores y sabanas de adornos -Grulla estaba en su modo de diseñador mientras que para el resto eso era normal Izanamy lo veía extrañado-

Jajaja ya quiero ver al bebe cuando nazca de seguro será un lindo pandita con ojos rojo o una linda tigresita blanca de ojos verdes aajajaja de solo imaginármelo me emociona -dijo Víbora mas que emocionada mientras Izanamy tenía los ojos encontré idos y una gota de sudor en la cabeza _"apenas se están declarando y estos dos ya están pensando en bebes"_ pensó extrañado viendo a Shifu y a Víbora-

Bien ya basta de ser metiches -Izanamy abrió la puerta dejándolos caer dentro del cuarto estando frente a Tigresa la cual tenía una mirada seria pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa y el sonrojo de su cara, su cola se movía mucho de lado a lado- vaya alguien esta muy feliz -dijo sonriendo-

Lo estoy pero no tolero que nos hayan espiado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y vio a todos en el suelo- a ver por que nos estaban espiando y por que creen que ya vamos a tener bebes ya?!

Bueno solo estábamos pensando...-dijeron todos nerviosos-

Ya bueno creo que es muy pronto para andar pensando en bebes -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado-

Y cuando se van a casar necesito que me digan -dijo Grulla sonriendo dejando sonrojado a los dos-

Saben que ya lárguense y déjenos solos un momento! -Tigresa grito alzando el puño encendiéndolo en fuego, todos gritaron y salieron corriendo pero Shifu se regresó y los vio-

Todavía no me den nietos -dijo Shifu sonriendo y se fue-

Jajaja que buena escena -dijo Po sonriendo- no te enojes tanto solo estaban esperando esto creo

Si pero dime cómo serán las cosas ahora que somos una pareja -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y vio a Po- si somos una pareja verdad?

Si Tigresa quiero que seas mi novia -dijo Po sonriendo, la abrazo por la espalda mientras Tigresa ronroneaba un poco- te conozco Tigresa y no te pondré apodos cariñosos

Esta bien Po eso te iba a decir sin nombres tan cariñosos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos pasaron la noche juntos sin que pasara nada malo o indebido, los dos estaban tan metidos en su romance que a Po se le olvido hacer la comida para los demás-

Esperen si Po y Tigresa están de enamorados usen va a cocinar?! -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Podemos ir a pedir algo y traerlo aquí -dijo Víbora tranquila-

Creo que es lo mejor, vallamos con el señor Ping -dijo Grulla sonriendo, todos salieron rumbo al pueblo pero en eso se escucho un leve grito-

Hay no me pegues que me excito jejeje -se escucho a Po reír mientras lo decía, todos estaban confundidos, no le dieron importancia y llegaron al restaurante a comer-

Oigan donde esta mi hijo y la maestra Tigresa? -dijo Ping viendo que les faltaba dos y luego vio a Izanamy- y quien es el?

El es Izanamy un investigador y guardián de Japón -dijo Shifu sonriendo e Izanamy levanto la mano sonriendo- en cuanto a Tigresa y Po bueno ellos

Su Po se esta clavando a Tigresa y ya vendrá un Pangre -dijo Mono sin pensar dejando sorprendido a Ping mientras los demás se golpearon la frente- oh solo están hablando son novios nada mas jejeje ya mejor comamos -después de dar una leves explicaciones todos iban de regreso después de que Izanamy se comiera mas de 10 platos de fideos, cuando estaban cerca del palacio se escucho un rugido seguido de un extraño grito-

GRRR OAAAA YODELEILEILEI HIHOOOO -se escucho un fuerte grito seguido de un canto y una explosión de fuego que paso por encima del techo del cuarto, todos estaban con la vista en negro y una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Creo que ya viene el Pangre -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

 **Nota-** bueno estuve viendo algunos comentarios pasados y eh estado pensando hacer una historia de Po y Hinata teniendo aventuras con los demás guardianes si quieren que haga una me dejan un comentario que les parece la idea gracias


	26. Chapter 26

**Unas ligeras vacaciones el reto de no usar poderes**

La noche estaba empezando pero Tigresa y Po habían pasado una noche de intimidad, Tigresa estaba recostada sobre Po sonriendo con una daba cubriéndoles el cuerpo.

Vaya eso estuvo realmente asombroso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

Si pero me sorprende que hayamos llegado a la relación física tan rápido -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado-

A bueno es que -Tigresa desvío la mirada un poco- es que estaba en celo y tengo mucho tiempo esperando a estar contigo de esta forma -Po sonrió y la abrazo- o algo me recuerda -busco en su ropa que estaba su derecha y saco una botella pequeña con algunas semillas dentro- me debo tomar esto

Que son? -Po vio las semillas confundido, Tigresa se comió una y tuvo un ligero cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y se calmo-

Son semillas que evitan que me embarace -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se recostó con Po de nuevo- no lo tomes a mal Po pero todavía no quiero ser mama

Entiendo -dijo Po sonriendo- oye crees que alguien escucho tu grito?

Cállate -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco, mientras afuera los habitantes del valle de La Paz estaban corriendo de lado a lado gritando por quien del cielo caían bolas de fuego-

Corran por sus vidas! -grito un ganso corriendo mientras una bola de fuego estaba por caer encinta de una pareja de conejos, Izanamy como rápido y sujeto a los conejos en sus brazos para después dejarlos en un lugar alejados del pueblo, una bola de fuego estaba por darle a un ganso pero Izanamy apareció y le dio un golpe horizontal para desviarla y que diera en el camino de tierra, Izanamy salto de un tejado y cayó al centro del camino, vio que mas esferas veían del cielo, formo esferas de energía azules en sus manos y las disparo haciendo que las bolas de fuego explotaran antes de llegaran al pueblo-

Bien zona segura -dijo Izanamy serio, los habitantes salieron viendo el cielo el cual estaba despejado, todos superaron de alivio y los furiosos vieron a Izanamy- ya es seguro

Gracias pero por Buda que fue todo eso?! -dijo Mono sorprendido-

En primera creo que fue Tigresa la que dio el grito y cuando dio el canto la emoción hizo que su poder se saliera de control -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Oh enserio doctora?! no lo note cuando esa bola de fuego por poco me quema la cola -dijo Grulla con un claro sarcasmo mientras mostraba que su trasero estaba quemado-

Ya cálmense lo mejor será ir a ver como están esos dos -dijo Shifu serio-

Sabe que si sube los atrapara en plena intimidad? -dijo Mantis entrecerrando los ojos y a Shifu le dio un escalofrío- si es mejor no acercarse al área de los cuartos

Pero es muy pronto para la intimidad y tan rápido?! Tigresa si que debió haber estado urgida -dijo Mono sorprendido, todos fueron llegando al palacio donde vieron el gran agujero en el techo de la zona de los dormitorios, decidieron no acercarse y se durmieron en el por esa noche, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban dormidos en el patio excepto Shifu el cual estaba en su cuarto, Izanamy estaba recostado en el suelo como si fuera un animal salvaje, Víbora paso frío y estaba en el estomago de Izanamy acurrucada, des pues de un rato y que se sintiera el calor del sol Izanamy fue despertando hasta que vio a Víbora en su estómago-

Vaya me recuerda a mi hermana y mi novia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, bostezo un poco mostrando los colmillos- Víbora Víbora despierta -le dio unos leves golpes con su nariz en la cabeza a Víbora- Despierta anda ya amaneció -Víbora comenzó a abrir los ojos y bostezo-

Que paso? Ya paso la noche de calentura? -dijo Víbora medio dormida y abrió los ojos ante la risa de Izanamy- hay perdón es que...yo bueno no pienses mal de mi es que...-Víbora estaba sonrojada-

Descuida mi hermana menor hace eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se levanto con cuidado y se estiro- pero dime dormiste cómoda? -Víbora sonrío y se sonrojo un poco-

Si tu pelaje es muy suave y cálido -Víbora sonrío e Izanamy se levanto tronando los huesos de su cuello- bueno hay que ver que hizo la nueva pareja

Por que no les preguntas ahí vienen -dijo Grulla sonriendo viendo que Tigresa y Po venían tomados de la mano-

Bien todos tranquilos y en calma -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Hola chicos -dijeron los dos sonriendo-

Ya sabemos que tuvieron su intimidad no lo nieguen! Ayer tuvimos que salvar al pueblo de una lluvia de bolas de fuego que salieron disparadas del techo de las habitaciones! -Mono grito como loco viendo a la pareja y dejándolos sorprendidos-

Po que paso con lo tranquilos y en calma? -dijo Izanamy con sarcasmo-

Bueno es que no les quería decir pero estoy en celo por eso paso lo de anoche -dijo Tigresa roja de la cara dejando a todos con la boca abierta- pero nos cuidamos no se preocupen

Aaa ya esperaba comprar ropa para el bebé panda tigre -dijo Víbora desanimada-

Pues espera unos años mas -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- oigan esperen que es eso de que unas bolas de fuego atacaron el valle?

Bueno ayer como Po y tu se la pasaron en su cuarto bajamos a comer un poco y cuando subimos escuchamos un grito -dijo Mantis sonriendo nervioso-

Si escuchamos como Po le grito a tu cueva llena de polvo yodelei yodelei Va...! -Mono estaba cantando pero Izanamy le tapo la boca sonrojado, Tigresa estaba muy avergonzada igual que Po que no sabia que decir-

Después de eso salió una enorme bola de fuego directo al cielo y se dispersó en diferentes pedazos que atacaron el pueblo -dijo Grulla nervioso y Tigresa se tapo la cara por la pena-

Entiendo que debes sentir vergüenza Tigresa ahora pero quiero hablar con ustedes dos ya -dijo Shifu serio llegando con una taza de té- al salón de los héroes ya el resto a entrenar

Si maestro Shifu -dijeron todos y la pareja fue con el maestro hasta entrar al salón y cerraron la puerta, Po y Tigresa se sentaron mientras Shifu estaba frente a ellos-

Bien escuchen no les voy a gritar no a regañar solo les diré que tengan cuidado y que vayan con cautela, Tigresa escucha ayer Izanamy nos tuvo que ayudar por disparaste una torrente de fuego después de bueno tu sabes -dijo Shifu algo intranquila mientras se sonrojaba un poco- solo pido que tengan cuidado cuando terminen y mas con el acto no quiero que haya bebes antes de tiempo

Con los bebes no se preocupe maestro ya estamos tomando prevenciones con eso -dijo Tigresa nervioso y con algo de vergüenza-

También con lo ultimo trataremos de evitar que nuestros poderes se salgan de control maestro -dijo Po sonriendo pero Shifu suspiro-

También ese punto de los poderes me lleva a otra cosa muy importante -dijo Shifu serio- últimamente han utilizado muchos sus poderes y pienso que con lo que esta pasando ahora es mejor dejar de usar los poderes por un tiempo y aguardar la mayor cantidad de energía posible estos días

Se refiere a que necesitamos un descanso? -dijo Po confundido-

Así es les propongo algo si todos los furiosos y ustedes dejan de usar sus poderes elementales durante estos cinco días hasta que los cuatro malignos aparezcan, y yo a cambio les dejare hacer lo que quieran por un mes completo eso implica todo -Shifu sonrió dejando sorprendidos a Po y Tigresa, Po pensó en descansar y relajarse por un tiempo con un poco menos de entrenamiento pero Tigresa pensaba estar de una forma atrevida con Po durante su celo- y que dicen?

Me parece bien quiero un mes de vacaciones y holgazanería -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo pensaba tener un mes completo contigo Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po entendió mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa forzada- ese será mi recompensa

Esta bien pero aquí ni cerca del pueblo -dijeron Po y Shifu alterados y nerviosos, los tres salieron del salón rumbo al gimnasio donde los furiosos estaban entrenando pero Izanamy estaba leyendo una especie de libro con dibujos mientras comía unas galletas y estaba sentado en el suelo-

Eh Izanamy por que no estas entrenando? -dijo Tigresa extrañada-

Es por que son vacaciones es tiempo para mi y solo para mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras comía una galleta y le ofreció una- galleta?

Eh gracias -Tigresa la tomo y se la comió-

Bueno en si deberías entrenar o tu cuerpo comenzará a perder condición y estarás de flojo toda tu vida -dijo Shifu serio pero Izanamy no le importo-

En primera sabe lo que es trabajar duro para alimentar una aldea con más de 200000 personas que alimentar -Izanamy se levanto viendo a Shifu a los ojos mientras esté parecía más y más pequeño- sabe lo que es trabajar 11 meses al año, entrenar rigurosamente, contar papel tras papel de dinero, cuentas, hectáreas por sembrar, hectáreas por recoger llenas de alimento, trabajar en un castillo para forjar nuestro cuerpo, darle un recorrido a una gran aldea para mantenerla vigilada constante mente y hacer inventarios de alimento, armas, ropa y trajes de combate para diferentes soldados eh?! Y eso es solo de una semana! -Izanamy sonrió mostrando los colmillos mientras Shifu se encogió como un niño pequeño derrotado y regañado- solo cuento con un mes de descanso al año así que lo voy a aprovechar -Izanamy se recostó en el suelo de espaldas sujetando su cabeza con las manos mientras sonreía _"en realidad mentí un poco pero el papeleo si es riguroso y molesto, me tardo mucho de solo contar los gastos de la comida en la aldea, mi único trabajo es solo entrenar y mantener los papeleos en orden"_ pensó sonriendo un poco

Si entiendo -dijo Shifu tratando de perecer tranquilo pero en realidad estaba nervioso, se aclaró la garganta- bueno escuchen el maestro Po y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ustedes dejaran de usar sus poderes elementales a partir de hoy

Que? -todos gritaron sorprendidos y se detuvieron- apuesto esto tiene que ver con que Tigresa haya destruido medio pueblo -dijo Mantis sorprendido dejando sorprendida a Tigresa-

Si genial por la culpa de una tendremos que pagar todos -dijo Víbora molesta-

No tiene que ver con que Tigresa haya destruido medio pueblo -dijo Po sonriendo dejando a Tigresa aliviada- bueno quizá si un poco -Tigresa cayó al suelo decaída- bueno la razón es que el maestro piensa que dependemos muchos de nuestros poderes y el nos puso una apuesta si no los usamos por cinco días el nos dejara un mes de hacer lo que nosotros queramos -todos los maestros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

Enserio eso es verdad? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Si así es, si logran pasar esta prueba tiene un mes de libertad para hacer lo que quieran -dijo Shifu tranquilos y los maestros gritaron felices- y para estar seguro de que cumplirán con su parte del trato Izanamy los estará vigilando

Que oiga por que yo?! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Por que no eres mi alumno y eres imparcial además considéralo como una contribución de fu parte por vivir aquí durante estos dos días -dijo Shifu sonriendo mientras Izanamy bajo las orejas- bueno el reto comienza ahora deben entrenar sin usar sus poderes -todos se pusieron a entrenar sin usar sus poderes solo usaban sus habilidades físicas, después de un día la convivencia entre ellos se tornó algo pesada, estaban de mal humor y después de el entrenamiento matutino apareció Seng diciendo que había un robo en el pueblo, todos bajaron las escaleras corriendo e Izanamy los siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, en el pueblo un par de bueyes le estaban robando a un ganso que vendía manzanas, Víbora avanzo desde el techo y bajo en picada para dar un golpe pero le dio a Tigresa en la cara por error-

Aaa Víbora fíjate por donde golpeas! -Tigresa le grito molesta-

Perdón es que no te vi -dijo Víbora seria, Mantis pasó sobre ellas, llego con los bueyes y estaba por soltar un golpe al suelo pero recordó que Izanamy estaba vigilándolos por la apuesta, así que solo llego al suelo y salto hiendo hacia los bueyes pero Po apareció frente a el dandole un golpe al buey pero Mantis termino dandole una patada en la espalda, Po se quejó un poco por la fuerza-

Aaa Mantis de que lado estas? -dijo Po molesto-

No me culpes tu te metiste -dijo Mantis molesto, los dos se pusieron a discutir pero paso los mismo con Grulla y Mono, ambos habían tratado de golpear a uno de los ladrones pero terminaron chocando entre si, de un momento a otro estaban peleando verbalmente entre ellos, Izanamy alzo una ceja sorprendido, solo los ignoro un momento y fue a ver al ganso que le habían robado, solo fue y golpeó a los ladrones en la cabeza con los puños, los ladrones quedaron en el suelo e Izanamy le dio al ganso su dinero robado, Shifu estaba viendo la discusión y decidió intervenir-

Ya basta -Shifu grito algo fuerte llamando la atención de los maestros- que rayos les pasa por que se pelean así en el pueblo? -todos bajaron la cabeza- y bien? -en vez de recibir una contestación normal recibió un grito dando excusas, Izanamy se tapo los oídos y Shifu silbo muy fuerte- basta creo que ya se que pasa todos quieren usar sus poderes pero con la apuesta no los usan, al no usar sus poderes esto les genera una fuerte frustración así que que dicen cancelan la apuesta?

No -dijeron todos serios y Shifu asintió sonriendo-

Bien creo que merecen unas vacaciones leves y creo que ya se que hacer -Shifu sonrió viendo a todos- bien escuchen alumnos me doy cuenta que ustedes dependen mucho de sus habilidades elementales pero cuando se trata de aguantarse entre si es mas difícil verdad? -algunos dieron un si con la cabeza- bueno escuchen cada uno tomara vacaciones individuales y vera que hacer por el resto de la tarde y estos cuatro días restantes -todos fueron asintiendo, no sabían por que pero tenían problemas para no usar sus poderes ya que eran como una adición, por otra parte Tigresa lidia a con dos adicciones una era no usar sus poderes de fuego para entrenar y la otra era no poder estar con Po ya que si lo hacia perdería el control de nuevo y expulsaría fuego soltando ese canto, la tarde paso y Tigresa estaba en el patio corriendo de lado a lado a cuatro patas, Víbora se acercó a verla.

Tigresa que haces? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Nada solo que como no puedo estar con Po debo hacer esto para lidiar el estrés -dijo Tigresa seria, corrió hasta el muro y salto quedando sujetadas de mano del marco del muro- si mantengo mi mente distraída no pensare en el celo y lo mucho que deseo estar con Po -se giró y comienzo a saltar usando sus manos para impulsarse- no debo pensar en eso de momento

Esta bien como tu digas -dijo Víbora extrañada cuando del cielo comenzó a caer una bola de fuego que golpeó el suelo, Tigresa y Víbora vienen que era un mazo el mazo que Po había lanzado hasta la atmósfera- que car...s es eso? -Víbora eta a sorprendida por que el mazo estaba carbonizado y roto-

Bueno apenas hace dos días hice un reto con Po de ver quien llegaba mas lejos lanzando un mazo pero veo que acaba de caer ese mazo -dijo Tigresa extrañada, por su parte Mono estaba corriendo rodeando al palacio buscando a quien hacerle bromas pero no podía ya que la mayoría de sus bromas eran usando sus poderes-

Aaaa si no hago algo pronto perderé el control ya se, si no puedo usar mis poderes me divertiré haciendo que otros pierdan el control -Mono estaba sonriendo, entro al cuarto a buscar algo pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que las sabanas y la cama tenían rasgaduras- vaya Tigresa es muy salvaje -sonrío buscando en los cajones y encontró lo que estaba buscando- si jeje -mostró uno de los calzoncillos de Po, pero este tenía un aroma fuerte- eew que asco pero lo necesitare para divertirme -sonrío aparto la ropa de el, también tomo un pantalón sucio de Po y lo fue deshaciendo hilo por hilo, también deshizo la ropa interior de Po y la junto con el pantalón de Po formando una bola de hilo de colores, salió de los cuartos y fue rumbo al patio donde Tigresa estaba entrenando- oye Tigresa -Mono le canto sonriendo-

Que quieres Mono? Espero que no sea otra de tus patéticos bromas -dijo Tigresa seria-

No como crees, que te parece un lindo juguete? -Mono sonrío mostrándole la bola de hilos que hizo-

Por favor crees que una bola de...-Tigresa fue interrumpida por que la bola paso cerca de su cara pero sintió un aroma que la hizo sentirse loca, se acercó a la bola y comenzó a jugar con ella como si fuera un gato, Mono se estaba riendo un poco pero en eso Tigresa la lamió y Mono se sujeto la boca para no gritar de risa- no se que tenga esta bola pero me gusta! -Tigresa comenzó a rodar en el suelo mientras sujetaba la bola-

Oigan que pasa aquí? -dijo Po llegando con Izanamy en sus manos tenía unas sabanas blancas-

Nada solo que le día a Tigresa una bola hecha de tus ropas -dijo Mono sonriendo haciendo que Po se quedara serio-

Mono de que ropas hiciste la bola de hilo? -dijo Po serio-

Pues de tu ropa interior y un pantalón pero mira a Tigresa -Mono sonrío señalando a Tigresa la cual se estaba revolcando en el suelo con la bola en la boca, Po estaba casi morado de ver lo que pasaba-

No se que me pasa pero huele tan deliciosa Aaaa! -Tigresa estaba sonrojada se retorcía en el suelo y elevó su torso mientras tenía la cabeza y pies pegados al suelo y gritaba levemente- que delicia -eso dejo asustados y sorprendidos a los machos sobre todo a Po-

Bien suficiente -dijo Po avanzando hacia Tigresa y le quito la bola de hilo de la boca-

Oye amor dámela por favor dámela -Tigresa estaba tratando de quitarle la bola de hilo pero Po la tenía en una mano alzada y como era mas alto que Tigresa ella no la alcanzaba- dámela dámela! -Tigresa seguía saltando tratando de alcanzarla pero Po no la dejaba, Izanamy la tomo y la lanzo al techo mientras Tigresa la veía hacia donde iba-

Aaa que asco acabo de tocar los calzones de Po llenos de baba de tigre -Izanamy sacudió sus mano, Tigresa saltó sobre el usándolo como impulso para iniciar su carrera hacia su juguete, Tigresa corrió hacia el muro y lo fue trepando hasta llegar techo donde había llegado la bola de hilo, le dio un golpe con la mano y la bola rodó hacia la esquina, Tigresa se impulso a cuatro patas para atraparla pero uso demasiada fuerte y termino saltando del techo con la bola de hilo en sus manos, pero había algo raro y eso era que Tigresa estaba dejando un extraño liquido en el aire formando un arco iris, los machos no entendieron hasta una gota les cayó en la cara, Izanamy la tomo y la olió haciendo que su pelaje se erizara un poco, Po no tuvo tiempo de ver que era solo siguió a Tigresa la cual estaba cayendo rumbo a las escaleras-

Esperen Izanamy dijo que esto estaba hecho con los calzones de Po? -Tigresa reacciono viendo la bola- me las pagaras Mono! -gritó muy fuerte mientras caía -

Ahora si estas muerto -dijo Izanamy con burla-


	27. Chapter 27

**Izanamy y la tigresa fantasma**

Era una noche con truenos en el palacio en el valle de La Paz, en el palacio de Jade como estaba mas alto por estar en una montaña los relámpagos se escuchaban con mas fuerza, había una luz encendida en un cuerpo de los maestros.

...y entonces la horrible criatura se acercaba mas y mas a sus víctimas -decía Mantis serio, frente a él estaban una lámpara y movía los brazos para darle efecto- cuando ellos vieron se dieron cuenta de que...tenía signos muy graves de influencia -sonrío-

No! Noooo! -Grulla grito asustado mientras su sombre se caía, con el estaban Mono, Víbora, Tigresa y Po, Po tenía abrazada a Tigresa mientras estaban recargados en la pared, todos estaban con una expresión aburrida-

Jajaja sabia que se asustaría -dijo Mantis riendo un poco-

Esta bien alguien mas? -dijo Tigresa aburrida-

Qué tal tu Po? Sabes alguna historia sobre fantasmas? -dijo Mono sonriendo pero tenía muchos vendajes en el pecho y uno en el ojo derecho todo por la broma que le había hecho a Tigresa con los hilos de la ropa de Po-

Mm me se una algo infantil -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pues cuéntala -dijo Tigresa sonriendo Po asintió y se separó para ponerse frente a ellos-

Esta es la historia de lo fantasmas saltarines -dijo Po sonriendo- se dice que estos fantasmas toman vida una ves al año, son catalogados como muertos vivientes que se le levantan de sus tumbas para ir a cazar a las personas y extraerles la vida, no pueden hablar pero gruñen de una forma horrible y asquerosa, son invencibles ya que si pierden una extremidad la vuelven a reconstruir, debido a su cuerpo todo tieso tienen que ir saltando hasta sus indefensas víctimas y te pueden matar con su aliento de muerte, si no tienen cuidado sus siguientes víctimas podrían ser ustedes -todos se imaginaron a los fantasmas pequeños y colmilludos rodeándolos-

Aaa es aterrador Po -dijo Tigresa fingiendo su tono de miedo- para alguien de cuatro años -todos se empezaron a reír mientras Po igual estaba sonriendo- no creerás enserio en esas cosas?

Tal vez si tal vez no pero uno cree cuando lo ve -dijo Po sonriendo en eso un trueno sonó muy fuerte en el palacio, la luz de la lámpara se apago y todo quedo oscuro- genial ahora nos quedamos sin luz

Y no podemos usar nuestros poderes -dijo Víbora preocupada, en eso un segundo trueno sonó y la lámpara se volvió a encender- oigan quien encendió la lámpara?

Yo no fui -dijo Grulla y los demás negaron, se escucho un extraño sonido entre una respiración agitada y un gruñido, todos se quedaron quietos escuchando el extraño sonido, después de un momento el sonido se detuvo y la lámpara se apago-

Muy bien Po esto ya no es divertido -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Po negó con la cabeza-

Chicos yo no estoy haciendo nada se los juro -dijo Po tranquilo, en eso la lámpara se volvió a apagar y el cuarto se lleno de un humo verdoso y fluorescente, todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos hasta que Mantis comenzó a aplaudir-

Bien hecho Po muy buenos efectos especiales -dijo Mantis sonriendo y los demás se quedaron tranquilos-

Enserio Mantis no estoy haciendo esto ni siquiera mi gema esta brillando miren -dijo Po mostrando la gema la cual estaba apagada-

Entonces esto de donde -dijo Grulla empezando a temblar un poco, el humo verde comenzó a moverse rodeando a los seis maestros los cuales se pusieron nervioso y se levantaron acercándose a Po- esta bien esta broma ya esta hiendo un poco lejos -todos asintieron pero Tigresa se acercó mas a Po-

Me comeré sus almas -se escucho una voz ronca y áspera en todo el cuerpo, todos sintieron una corriente pasar por sus cuerpos como si algo les estuvieran quitando, de la nada el humo comenzó a materializarse en una forma masculina, era un lobo de pelaje azul y piel morada como muerta y fría, usaba un traje chino de manga larga que llegaba hasta sus tobillos era de color azul oscuro con bordes dorados, tenía el pecho blanco con botones negros, usaba un pantalón negro con unos zapatos chinos, sus ojos eran rojos y las garras estaban largas y Rojas, en el cuello usaba un rosario rojo y en la cabeza usaba un gorro que el mismo color que su traje, se fue acercando a todos saltando y elevó un poco mas la cabeza mostrando el par de colmillos largos y filosos, fue saltando con los brazos extendidos hacia enfrente y se acercó a Mono- hola monito Boo -Mono grito muy fuerte moviendo los brazos y luego se detuvo para ver hacia abajo-

Me..me..me moje -dijo Mono sonrojado y sonriendo, el lobo grito soltando un gran rugido de bestia dejando a todos asustados, el lobo sonrío y se comenzó a reír dejándolos confundidos-

Jajajajaja deberían ver sus caras bien -el lobo se estaba riendo un poco y le extendió la mano derecha a Po- bien Po ya cumplí págame

Si hasta yo por poco me lo creí Izanamy -dijo Po sonriendo dandole una bolsa con galletas-

Esperen este fue un truco con Izanamy? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si muy bonito disfraz verdad? -dijo Izanamy quitándose el gorro y se puso a cuatro patas sacudiendo un polo azul de su cuerpo y su pelaje paso a ser negro de nuevo- solo fue maquillaje y un disfraz que compre en un tour

Como le hiciste para los efectos? Y el humo y las luces y la lámpara? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Bueno yo estaba escondido detrás de la ventana cada vez que sonaba un rayo yo solo lanzaba una pequeña brisa apagando la lámpara, con el humo bueno eso fue más difícil, tuve que usar mucho te en polvo de color verde y una ráfaga de aire mezclada con energía de luz para darle ese toque, manipule el aire a su alrededor para que girada un poco mientras yo seguía escondido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero todo valió la pena si fue muy divertido -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Pero y el rugido? -dijo víbora sorprendida-

Lo olvidaron? Soy mitad tigre mi mama me enseño a imitar el rugido -dijo Izanamy riendo y en eso salió Shifu abriendo la puerta-

Buena broma la de ustedes pero necesito su ayuda ya -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

De que se trata maestro? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno no puedo decirte Guerrero Dragón pero quiero que tu e Izanamy me acompañen -los dos se vieron confundidos y siguieron a Shifu a la mitad de la noche-

Y a donde vamos exactamente maestro? -dijo Po viendo el bosque muerto que había cerca-

Al cementerio del valle -dijo Shifu tranquilo pero eso sorprendió a los dos machos, llegaron al cementerio el cual era un terreno algo grande pero con muchas lápidas ahí, en el centro había un árbol torcido y seco, la entrada era un marco redondo con una pequeña casa aun lado- y con exactitud que hacemos aquí?

Les pedí ayuda en un caso -dijo una cabra a sus espaldas, Po salgo sorprendido e Izanamy se giró para ver a la cabra y alumbrar con una lámpara- sean bienvenidos al cementerio aunque nunca es bueno decir eso

Ya lo creo -dijo Izanamy viendo las tumbas- de solo estar aquí me pone la piel de gallina

Por que nos llamo? -dijo Po interesado-

Bueno eso debe a que a habido algunas personas que dicen a ver visto un fantasma sin cabeza, merodeando por todo el cementerio también hay quienes dicen que hay muertos que se levantan de sus tumbas -dijo la cabra algo serio mientras Po e Izanamy tragaron algo nerviosos-

Descuide nosotros nos encargaremos -dijo Shifu sonriendo- bien escuchen separen e y busquen cualquier anomalía o clara evidencia de los avistamientos -Shifu estaba serio pero Izanamy se veía algo nervioso-

Ah no lo se Shifu san es decir este lugar es muy grande y pues no se si podremos -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Espera no me digas que tienes miedo o si? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Si digo que si puedo regresar al palacio? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No -dijo Shifu serio e Izanamy bajo las orejas- bueno busquen algo y sepárense ya -los dos asintieron, Izanamy tomo el norte usando sus poderes para iluminar el camino haciendo una bola de energía blanca en su mano derecha, Po cargaba una linterna en el camino tes, y Shifu se quedo revisando la entrada, Po avanzaba viendo las rumbas todas parecían normales hasta que se golpeo el pie con algo, bajo la mirada y vio que se trataba de una piedra, puso más atención a su alrededor y encontró una tumba abierta, se acercó para ver algo nuevo-

Esta tumba parece abierta desde dentro -Po se acercó un poco para ver pero estaba muy oscuro y profundo- rayos cuando mas se necesita a Izanamy o los poderes no están a la mano -Po se levanto y vio la lápida- mm no se que dice -la laicidad tenía algo escrito pero por la oscuridad, por otro lado Izanamy estaba caminando hasta llegar a una zona donde las lápidas dan mas viejas y rotas, estaba recorriendo el lugar cuando se topó con una tumba abierta-

Una tumba abierta -Izanamy se acercó para ver- la tumba es vieja y parece que la tierra fue abierta desde dentro -se acercó sudando nervioso para verla mas de cerca, era algo profunda y decidió entrar, activo su aura de energía en el cuerpo iluminando el lugar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba parado sobre un ataúd- hay que miedo y perdón -se acercó a ver el ataúd y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver que el ataúd estaba vacío- que pasa aquí? -se acercó a olfatear un poco y se alejó sujetando su nariz- putrefacción pero por las manchas de arena y piel muerta indica que alguien se lo llevo -reviso el colchón que estaba debajo estaba cubierto de polvo pero había marcas de que alguien había metido sus dedos, Izanamy solo salto trepando la tierra y salió sacudiendo sus manos- mejor busco a Po y a Shifu -detrás de él apareció una figura extraña que parecía tener un arma en las manos, se sintió vigilado y volteo pero no había nada-

Muy bien Po, Mono o Mantis se que enojaron con la broma pero no me dejare intimidar por ustedes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y siguió avanzando buscando a Shifu o a Po, la figura avanzo siguiéndolo, se escucho el crujido de una rama e Izanamy lanzó una esfera de coló blanca hacia atrás pero lo le dio a nada, se puso en guardia esperando un movimiento, escucho el sonido de las ramas y se quedo atento, solo espero de un movimiento a otro apareció el filo de una guadaña cerca de su cuello, Izanamy se impresiono y bajo el cuerpo rodando en el suelo, concentro energía en sus manos creando tres garras largas como navajas entre sus nudillos y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero solo le dio a la guadaña que cayó al suelo, la figura trato de tomarla pero Izanamy clavó sus garras en el suelo atrapando la guadaña- si tratas de levantarla te cortare...la..eh?! -Izanamy cayó de espaldas sentado viendo a la figura que estaba igual que el, la figura era femenina con senos copa C o un poco mas grandes, tenía puestas unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas en la planta y el borde los tenía de un color dorado, usaba unas medias negras en los muslos dejando ver una piel morada y un pelaje azulado, tenía un vestido corto blanco, encima usaba una armadura negra con bordes dorados y una bufanda larga negra que formaba una cola, tenía una cola de tigre de color azul con marcas negras pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que no tenía cabeza- no tienes...no tienes cabeza! -Izanamy se levanto creando sus garras de nuevo- te devolveré a la tumba! -la tigresa levanto las manos moviéndolas de lado a lado, Izanamy la vio y deshizo sus garras solo para tomar la guadaña, la tigresa movió los brazos tocando el suelo y luego se acercó a Izanamy para jalarle la ropa un poco- quieres ayuda? -la tigresa solo junto sus manos estirando los dedos y bajo el cuerpo- muy bien creo que me llevare tu guadaña y tu bueno sígueme -Izanamy le tomo la mano izquierda para que lo siguiera, el cuerpo parecía sujetar el centro de su pecho _"esto es incomodo no le puedo preguntar que le pasa por que se no me va a contestar, no tiene cabeza"_ pensó algo alarmado, después de un rato Po y Shifu se reunieron en la entrada del cementerio-

Dime Panda encontraste algo? -dijo Shifu clamado-

Si y no me gusta lo que encontré maestro Shifu -dijo Po serio y Shifu lo vio- encontré una tumba profanada y no pude ver que había pasado dentro ni pude leer lo que decía la lápida

Esto no me gusta llévame a esa tumba -dijo Shifu serio-

Oigan encontré creo una testigo y una tumba también abierta -dijo Izanamy llegando- y en cuanto a la testigo creo que es ella -sonrío mostrado a la hembra quien cabeza, Po y Shifu se quedaron sorprendidos y asustado viendo a la chica-

Que es esto?! -dijo Po sorprendido- no es otra de tus bromas verdad?!

No Po es enserio la encontré cuando revisaba las tumbas mas haya del límite y me tope con ella -Izanamy sonrió mientras la hembra solo sujeto la guadaña con sus dos manos y se inclinó- también hay algo más revise una tumba estaba abierta desde dentro y el cuerpo dentro del ataúd no estaba, no había restos ni cadaver alguien lo saco y saqueo mas tumbas son un total de cinco tumbas saqueadas

Sin cadaver y solo tenemos a una testigo que no puede decir nada -dijo Shifu viendo el cuerpo de la tigresa- bueno llévenme a esas tumbas -Po asintió y lo llevo hacia donde había encontrado la tumba abierta, Shifu se acercó a la lápida y la tallo revelando el nombre que estaba ahí- aquí dice Chitang -siguió leyendo la escritura mientras Izanamy lo iluminaba con sus poderes- no puedo creerlo este es la más alta vergüenza que puede pasar aquí!

Que clase de deshonor es este? -dijo Po confundido-

Esta es la tumba de uno de los cinco furiosos anteriores a mi -dijo Shifu serio-

Espere quiere decir que esta es la tumba de un maestro de kung fu?! -Po se acercó a ver la escritura- si es verdad aquí dice "con un alto honor aquí ya hace el maestro Chitang uno de los cinco furiosos" entonces eso quiere decir que...

Posiblemente las otras cuatro tumbas sean de los cinco furiosos anteriores -dijo Shifu molesto y fueron a revisar las tumbas abiertas- como me lo imaginaba estas tumbas fueron de los cinco furioso que Oogway fue entrenando con los siglos

Esperen si dice que aquí estaban los cuerpos de los cinco furioso que Oogway fue entrenando con los años de su vida, no sería lógico pensar que deberá haber mas tumbas? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Bueno Po hace siglos cuando el palacio de Jade fue fundado llegaron maestros con los años y formaron los cinco furiosos pero con los años esos cinco se iban del palacio a hacer sus vidas y solo uno se quedaba para entrenar a la siguiente generación y así siguieron con los años hasta llegar a nosotros Po -dijo Shifu un poco mas tranquilo- esta tumba la mas vieja de todas es de uno de los primeros cinco furiosos

Pero por que alguien quería sacar los huesos si ya no hay cadaver ni carne para que sea de utilidad? -dijo Izanamy serio pensando un poco, la tigresa lo volvió a jalar de la ropa- que pasa? -la tigresa le hizo señas con las manos en su cuello, hizo una figura redonda y movía las manos de arriba para abajo- algo redondo en tu cuerpo?

Creo que te quiere decir que la ayudes a encontrar su cabeza -dijo Shifu nervioso y la tigresa lo apunto moviendo el dedo de arriba a abajo- creo que adivine

No se ustedes pero esto es muy extraño -dijo Po nervioso, los tres decidieron volver al palacio en el camino Shifu pensó que la tigresa llamaría mucho la atención por no tener cabeza, Izanamy se metió a un huerto y saco una calabaza anaranjada usando sus garras le hizo una boca sonriendo y dos ojos triangulares y se la puso en el cuello disimulando una cabeza- por que le pusiste eso?

Pese que todos lo verían como un disfraz así no llamara la atención -dijo Izanamy tranquilo llegaron al palacio pero cuando entraron Izanamy y Po fueron tacleados, Po había sido tacleado por Tigresa que estaba sentada sobre el para ronronearle-

Tigresa que pasa? -dijo Po nervioso-

Nada solo que vine a proteger lo que es mío de una loba en celo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le dio un beso a Po el cual estaba confundido pero le regreso el beso-

Espera que es eso de loba en celo? -dijo Po confundido, Tigresa señaló a Izanamy el cual tenía a una loba de cabello negro con pelea je en la cara y brazo de color blanco, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa blanca acostada de pechos copa C y una chamarra negra de manga larga que le llegaba a la mitad del estomago, el cabello lo tenía bien peinado de lado y tenía ojos cafés rojizos- y ella?

Soy Luceli novia de Izanamy un gusto -dijo sonriendo mientras estaba sobre el pecho de Izanamy tallando su mejilla en el- gracias por cuidar a mi novio

De nada -dijo Po extrañado-

Luceli llegaste mas pronto de lo que pensé -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y se levanto-

Oigan quien es su amiga del disfraz? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo a la tigresa de la armadura, los machos se vieron nerviosos y se levantaron-

Antes que nada alguien estaba saqueando tumbas y se llevaron los cuerpos -dijo Po serio-

Eso es horrible -dijeron las hembras sorprendidas y luego vieron a la tigresa- pero eso no explica quien es ella -dijo Luceli viendo a la tigresa-

Si bueno posiblemente es una testigo de lo que paso y bueno la cosa es que...-Izanamy se puso nervioso se acercó y le quito la calabaza del cuello, Luceli y Tigresa quedaron con los ojos blanco y Luceli grito asustada, Tigresa estaba congelada viendo el cuerpo- bueno parece que perdió su cabeza no podía dejarla sola

No es un cachorro perdido que te llevas a casa! No tiene...-Luceli estaba asustada y tomo el brazo de Izanamy para jalarlo- aléjate de ella! -Izanamy fue jalado con todo y tigresa, Luceli abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendida viendo dentro de la bufanda viendo un corte transversal, se asusto y grito con fuerza y se escucho en el valle, después de un rato Luceli fue acostada en el suelo con un pañuelo mojado en la frente- columna vertebral...sangre...médula -el resto de los furiosos estaban en el salón de los héroes viendo a la tigresa sin cabeza mientras se cubrían detrás de Po-

Entonces esta tigresa sin cabeza es la testigo de lo que esta pasando en el cementerio? -dijo Víbora nerviosa y asustada-

Si y necesitamos su cabeza para que hable y nos diga que esta pasando -dijo Po serio mientras Tigresa estaba revisando unos libros- que buscas Tigresa?

Algo que nos diga que es ella? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Déjalo primero debemos regresar al cementerio buscar su cabeza y hacer que nos diga que vio -dijo Po serio, pero todos negaron rápido con la cabeza- vamos chicos necesita ayuda y debemos saber que pasa

Yo no quiero tengo mucho miedo para ir a buscar una cabeza -dijo Víbora nerviosa y con miedo-

Bien ya no queda de otra -dijo Izanamy serio- iré a buscar tu cabeza nos vemos después -Izanamy empezó a salir pero Po lo siguió junto con Tigresa y Luceli las cuales tenían una lampara cada una-

Te ayudaremos debemos saber quien esta profanando tumbas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si yo cuidare a nuestra invitada -dijo Mono sonriendo pero Po en cambio con los ojos entre cerrados- confíen en mí no haré nada malo -todos se fueron rumbo al cementerio y buscaron de nuevo usando las lámparas pero esta vez estaban en parejas, Po y Tigresa estaban buscando en la zona del norte-

Estar a mitad de la noche y en un cementerio vaya romance que pones Po -dijo Tigresa algo nerviosa-

Descuida Tigresa solo debemos hayas la cabeza de la fantasma dime no detectas algo? -dijo Po viendo a Tigresa la cual comenzó a olfatear y negó- debemos halarla pronto su cabeza nos dirá todo lo necesario -siguieron avanzando mientras Izanamy y Luceli ellos estaban rastreando el olor, Luceli se adelantó un momento mientras Izanamy estaba siguiendo el camino del este, después de un rato Luceli grito muy fuerte, Izanamy salió corriendo hasta llegar donde encontró q Luceli acostada en el suelo, Po y Tigresa aparecieron también- que pasa?! Escuche muchos gritos

Es Luceli hago algo -dijo Izanamy acercándose a Luceli la cual estaba con los ojos en blanco y un pedazo de alma saliendo de su boca- Luceli -todos vieron hacia enfrente donde estaba una cabeza de tigresa pero esta tenía el pelaje Bosco con piel azul parecía que no se movía-

Bien ya la hayamos Izanamy llévatela -dijo Po nervioso mientras abrazaba a su novia-

Yo?! -Izanamy se puso nervioso viendo la cabeza- bien pero si el pieza a hablar me voy a asustar de verdad -Izanamy se acercó con cuidado- hola hola -no hubo reacción de parte de la cabeza- acaso me ignora? -Izanamy se acercó y estaba por tomarla- bueno solo la tomare con permiso

Miserable mortal no me toques -se escucho una voz femenina y seria, Izanamy salgo hacia atrás igual que los demás, la cabeza abrió sus ojos mostrando que eran amarillos con el fondo negro- tengo entendido que tu cuidaste de mi cuerpo te lo agradesco -Izanamy asintió- me siento apenada de aparecer de esta forma frente a ti, pero quiero pedirte que me regreses a mi cuerpo para que la oscuridad me regrese mis poderes, yo soy Dullahan la reencarnación de la muerte, un sujeto me ve como amenaza me quito mi tesoro sagrado y ahora profana y se burla de la muerte lo enviará al averno por su crimen ahora vuélvete mi siervo y regresa a donde pertenezco -todos quedaron serios ante la explicación de la tigresa-

Yo...yo..-Izanamy tenía la mirada baja y luego la alzo sonriendo- lo siento no entiendo nada de lo que dices -la tigresa se sonrojo y se sorprendió bastante-

Eres cabeza hueca?! Regresa a la muerte a donde es debido para que la oscuridad la perdone -dijo la tigresa seria pero sonrojada pero Izanamy seguía sonriendo sin entender nada, la tigresa cerró los ojos y puso la boca torcida- así que...me puedes devolver a mi cuerpo? Por favor -uso una voz dulce y tranquila, luego puso sus labios en forma de un puchero- ser solo una cabeza en el suelo es realmente incomodo

Y por que no lo dijiste antes? -Izanamy sonrió y la levanto del suelo-

Perdón no soy muy amigable -dijo la tigresa sonrojada, Izanamy regreso con los demás pero en eso la tigresa comenzó a sonrojarse y a respirar de forma agitada- siento que alguien abusa de mi cuerpo Ah -gimió soltando un leve grito-

Abusando? -dijeron Tigresa y Po cuando dieron en cuenta- Mono! mono le debe estar haciendo cosas indebidas! -en el palacio de Jade Mono estaba jugando con los senos de la tigresa mientras el cuerpo la tenía atado de forma masoquista, seguía moviendo los pechos y luego jalo un hilo haciendo que los hilos apretaran su cuerpo un poco mas-

Siempre eh querido hacer esto -dijo Mono sonriendo, por su parte la tigresa estaba gimiendo y chupada el dedo medio de Izanamy, le dio una leve mordida, Mono hizo rebotar los senos de la tigresa y esta le dio una lamida al dedo-

No...no puedo...mas quiero...-la tigresa gimió antes de estar desmayada en brazos de Izanamy-

Debemos regresar al palacio ya -dijo Po sonrojado, cuando regresaron al palacio Mono estaba golpeado en el cielo, el cuerpo desatado y la tigresa estaba acomodando su cabeza como si fuera un tornillo- te sientes mejor?

Si gracias -dijo la tigresa tranquila-

Quieres un poco de te? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y La tigresa asintió, se volvió a quitar la cabeza dejando a todos sorprendido y tiro el té dentro de la bufanda- ok eso es muy útil

Dullahan quiero que nos digas lo que has visto en el cementerio -dijo Shifu tranquila mientras la tigresa eructo el te de su boca- como rayos lo hiciste?!

Es magia -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- alguien ha estado sacando los cadaveres de sus timbas, también parece que tiene un plan, también me encontró y robo mi talismán de la muerte, piensa crear Jiang Shi muertos vivientes para pelear matara a muchos sino hacen algo -todos estaban serios-


	28. Chapter 28

**Batalla en el cementerio, los Jiang Shi primera parte**

Todos estaban serios y callados ante lo dicho por la Dullahan- como lo oyeron alguien me robo mi talismán y piensa hacer un ejercito de muertos vivientes un ejercito de Jiang Shi -dijo la tigresa seria-

Pero dinos quien es el que esta haciendo esto? -dijo Po serio-

Es el sepulturero que vive ahí -dijo la tigresa seria-

Que?! Es una persona humilde y solitaria que no parece hacerle daño ni a un niño -dijo Po sorprendido viendo a la tigresa-

Ahora ves por que no confío en el cartero? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Parece que el conoce algunos secretos de nosotros los Dullahan y entre esos secretos mi talismán -dijo la tigresa molesta- sin mi talismán no tengo poderes para volver al mundo de la muerte tampoco puedo llevarme a los muertos cuyas almas vagan por este mundo

Muertos? -dijo Tigresa sorprendido y se acercó- que clase de muertos?

De lo mas horrible niños, mujeres y adultos, apenas hace dos días volví a este mundo solo para toparme con una aldea quemada, las personas masacradas y niños tuve que llevármelos, pero eran demasiados así que tuve que hacer dos viajes -dijo la tigresa seria-

Por cierto como fue que te quitaron el talismán? -dijo Mantis llegando con Tigresa-

El sepulturero mato a alguien en el cementerio y eso me llamo, cuando estaba por llevarme su alma uso un báculo extraño en mi dejándome congelada no sabia como pero ya no me podía mover, en mi guadaña estaba mi talismán y eso hizo que perdiera mis poderes, solo separo mi cabeza de mi cuerpo y la lanzo al bosque esto realmente me molesta -la tigresa gruño y se escucho un golpe que sonó muy fuerte-

Muy bien suficiente de pláticas hay que ir de regreso al cementerio e impedir que el sepulturero haga de las suyas -dijo Po serio- un momento hubo cinco tumbas abiertas eso quiere decir que los cuerpo que se llevo...fueron los cuerpos de los anteriores cinco furiosos -todos se pusieron serios- debemos regresar todos juntos y detenerlo

Si -dijeron Izanamy, Tigresa y Luceli serios pero el resto se asusto, mientras en el cementerio el sepulturero estaba cortando lo que parecía ser carne de algún animal, tomo el pedazo de carne y lo puso en un esqueleto, se su bolsillo saco una gema roja en una calavera hecha de plata, la puso frente al esqueleto y la carne se hizo azul hasta que se unió a los huesos como si fuera suya-

Funciona jaja funciona -el sepulturero sonrío y vio como estaba un cabra hembra asustada viéndolo, tomo un cuchillo muy grande y fue con ella- ahora los órganos frescos

No por favor no! -la cabra grito muy asustada y trato de correr, apareció una figura negra frente a ella y la sujeto del cuello, la cabra trato de soltarse pero no lo logro, el sepulturero llego y le corto la espalda, metió la mano y fue revolviendo todo, la cabra hembra fue gritando muy fuerte en todo el lugar, mientras en el camino rumbo al palacio la Dullahan se detuvo y sujeto se cabeza-

Otra vida se acaba de perder con esta ya son 36 en dos días -dijo la Dullahan seria, todos siguieron avanzando rumbo al cementerio, cuando llegaron se toparon algo extraño, el marco de la entrada tenía marcas de patas hechas de sangre, todos fueron entrando con cautela y vieron que las tumbas estaban abiertas solo las más recientes, algo llamo la atención de Grulla-

Chicos el árbol mírenlo -dijo Grulla viendo el árbol, los demás lo siguieron, había algo en las ramas que estaba colgando, se acercaron y vieron con mas claridad que lo que estaba atado eran cabezas de diferentes animales, Tigresa desvío la mirada y Po la abrazo, víbora estaba horrorizada y estaba por desmayarse, Izanamy gruño mientras abrazaba a Luceli y ella se tapaba la boca-

Esto es realmente horrible -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No tienes que decírmelo -dijo Po molesto- vamos dejemos este lugar y busquemos a donde debemos ir -todos fueron avanzando y encontraron la casa, la fueron revisando por un momento hasta que Izanamy sintió un aroma familiar y lo siguió hasta un muro con libros- que sucede?

Huelo a sangre que viene de este muro -Izanamy lo fue revisando hasta que saco un libro y el muro se abrió dando paso a un cuarto, camino un poco viendo el lugar, había cadenas en los muros y cuchillos llenos de sangre en una mesa, Izanamy se acercó a la mesa y vio los cuchillos- esta sangre esta fresca -reviso el lugar estaba oscuro y casi vacío- chicos creo que este lugar fue usado recientemente -todos se acercaron a ver, Izanamy encendió una esfera de luz en su mano izquierda y noto algo en una esquina, parecía una leopardo hecho bola parecía que lloraba un poco- señorita esta todo bien?! Quien fue? Que ocurrió? -Izanamy se fue acercando pero la leopardo se dio la vuelta le faltaba los labios mostrando los dientes, le faltaba pedazos de carne en algunas partes del cuerpo y usaba un traje similar al que Izanamy uso para asustar a los demás, tenía la piel morada y muerta, sus ojos estaba sin vida y de color rojos, dio un fuerte grifo y avanzó hacia Izanamy para tratar de atacarlo, Izanamy rodó por el suelo y la esquivo, disparo la esfera de energía golpeándola en el pecho, la leopardo golpeo el muro y cayo quieta,Izanamy formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo quemando el cuerpo, el cuerpo se volvió cenizas mientras los demás estaban asustados viendo lo que había pasado- La...La..Lala dime que fue eso?

Era una Jiang Shi una muerta revivida con magia negra -dijo la Dullahan de nombre Lala-

Es mejor que salgamos de aquí -dijo Po agitado y todos salieron corriendo por la puerta hasta llegar al exterior solo para toparse con el sepulturero sonriendo y cubierto de sangre- tu el sepulturero! Estas acabado sabemos lo que estas haciendo en este lugar ahora te llevaremos a la presión de Chou Gung!

Jajajaja enserio creen que me vencieron solo por que acaban de quemar a una de mis Jiang Shi? -dijo el sepulturero con burla- se equivocan por que no solo forme una sino que -de su espalda saco un báculo de color verde, en la parte de arriba tenía una calavera de cabra con algunas plumas de colores, en la parte de la calavera había un joya de color roja sangriento que estaba brillando- tengo un ejército y algunos de ellos serán conocidos para ustedes! -el sepulturero comenzó a reír viendo al bosque donde se escucharon gemidos y demás-

Fue fácil derrotar a la Jiang Shi que estaba dentro crees que nos podrás vencer con otros iguales? -dijo Izanamy con burla-

Tan seguro estas? -dijo el sepulturero sonriendo y del bosque salió un leopardo tan grande como Po, tenía parte del cuerpo quemado, su brazo derecho tenía muy poco carne, le faltaban pedazos en el cuerpo, las costillas, tenía los ojos rojos y solo tenía un colmillo- lo recuerdan? -a Shifu se le paro el corazón de solo ver de quien se tratan mientras los demás se pusieron en guardia- saluden a Tai Lung!

Como encontró su cuerpo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Espera hay mas -dijo el sepulturero sonriendo y apareció Shen con el cuerpo quemado, tenía el pico roto y le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, al igual que a Tai Lung le faltaban pedazos en el cuerpo y sus plumas estaban quemadas-

Shen! -Po grito sorprendido viendo al pavo real que estaba por caerse a pedazos, de un extraña neblina también salieron otros enemigos del pasado- Horn! -Po vio al toro que Mono y Víbora habían enfrentado en el paso cuando Tai Lung escapó- Sants! -Po vio al dragón de cómodo que había sido derrotado por Grulla, todos estaban con esa misma apariencia muerta y con un traje de sepultura- los reviviste a todos?!

No solo a ellos si no a el también y otros mas -el sepulturero mostró al maestro Rino con un gran hueco en el pecho y con el cuerno partido a la mitad, también estaban algunos de los guardias que habían muerto en el escape de presión de Tai Lung, los lobos de Shen y un Tigre de bengala macho, pero este Tigre se notaba que tenía partes costuradas al cuerpo y tenía brazos de leopardos en la espalda dandole un total de seria brazos- que les parecen mis Jiang Shi mejorados?! Son hermosos! Jajajaja

Estas enfermo! -Luceli grito viendo a los muertos-

Si estas almas en pena deberían volver al reino de los muertos a donde pertenecen no deberían estar atadas a este mundo -dijo Lala molesta apuntando a la cabra con su guadaña-

No me importa yo seré el gobernante de China Jiang Shi! Mátenlos y envíenlos a sus tumbas! -los Jiang Shi gritaron y fueron corriendo-

Quémenlos así no podrán volver! -dijo Izanamy serio y fueron corriendo todos-

Tigresa avanzó hacia unos lobos, concentro fuego en sus brazos, Mono paso por debajo de ella, salto y comenzó a girar en el aire formando un remolino, Tigresa lanzó el fuego y el torbellino se volvió un torbellino de fuego que fue arrasando con algunos lobos, el cadaver de Sants apareció entre las llamas tratando de morder a Tigresa pero Luceli le dio una golpe con el hombro en el pecho y lo empujó hacia un árbol estrellándolo, Sants se levanto y expulso una bola de fuego de color verde, Luceli la sujeto con sus manos y la desvío, Sants apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe con la cola, Luceli salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, en el aire Grulla bajo en picada con Víbora sujetada en su espalda, Grulla comenzó a volar y a girar concentrando una gran cantidad de agua en su cuerpo formando algo parecido a una flecha, Víbora expulso energía de rayos formando una gran cantidad de energía, Grulla bajo en picada golpeando a Horn en el pecho hasta hacer que se empezará a quemar, Horn salió de la electricidad que lo estaba quemando y sujeto a Grulla del cuello solo para estrellarlo en el suelo, lo sujeto de las patada y lo volvió a golpear haciendo que Grulla gritara de dolor, Víbora avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, se enredado en su cuello y comenzó a apretar con fuerza, Horn siguió golpeando a Grulla, Mantis salto hacia Horn y le dio una patada en el hocico rompiéndole el hueso de la nariz, Víbora expulso poder de electricidad y le corto la cabeza a Horn, Víbora se asusto de ver como había quedado el cuerpo, pero Horn no soltaba a Grulla,lo alzo y le dio una vuelta hasta lanzarlo a un extremo, el cuerpo de Horn solo retrocedió y tomo su cabeza para ponérsela de nuevo, Mantis golpeó el suelo levantando una roca para clavarla en el hombro derecho de Horn pero este siguió moviéndose como si nada pasara.

Por que no le hace efecto?! -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Por que ya esta muerto por eso -dijo Víbora sorprendida y asustada-

Horn grito haciendo que sus cuernos fueran mas largos y avanzó corriendo hacia ellos, Izanamy apareció dandole una patada en la cabeza para quitársela de nuevo, bajo al suelo y golpeo el cuerpo de Horn para alejarlo, Izanamy apenas se levanto cuando fue atacado por Tai Lung, lo fue empujando un poco mientras esté trataba de darle una mordida, Izanamy le sujeto del cuello y la nariz para legar su cara de la suya, le dio una vuelta al cuerpo y lo empujo al suelo, Tai Lung se levanto y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y patadas, Izanamy los desviaba y bloqueaba sin problemas, salto hacia atrás, formo un esfera de energía en sus manos pero Tai Lung grito avanzando hacia el, salgo y disparó varias esferas de energía, Izanamy salto de lado a lado hasta que Tai Lung apareció frente a el, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe dandole al hombro y le corto el brazo, sujeto a Tai Lung del cuello y se lo llevo corriendo hasta que lo impacto con una roca, grito y disparo una esfera de color azul de su mano haciendo volar en pedazos la cabeza de Tai Lung, solo quedo la carne muerta y el cuerpo, Izanamy suspiro pero el cráneo de Tai Lung al igual que su brazo se volvieron a hacer desde el hueso y la carne regreso.

Eres un ser repugnante -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Tai Lung lanzó un corte horizontal con sus garras soltando una energía morada, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio una patada con la planta del pie a su brazo rompiéndolo en tres partes, Izanamy quedo invado y se alejo, pero Tai Lung hizo sonar su brazo acomodando los huesos- malditos fantasmas me dan asco!

Con Po el estaba peleando contra Shen y un gorila, el gorila lanzó un golpe directo y Po lo sujeto con sus manos, concentro energía en su mano izquierda y golpeo el brazo del gorila cortándolo y rompiendo los huesos, formo una esfera de fuego y quemo el brazo del gorila haciéndolo cenizas, Shen apareció lanzando un corte con su espada cubierta de un fuego verde, Po creo una vara de energía deteniendo el corte, le dio una vuelta apartando a Shen y le dio un golpe en el pecho, creo una bola de fuego y la disparo directo al pecho de Shen haciendo que la carne y los huesos reventaran, el gorila le dio un golpe a Po en el cuerpo haciendo retroceder por la fuerza, el brazo del gorila se fue reconstruyendo poco a poco, Po solo formo una esfera de trueno en sus manos y la lanzó dandole al gorila en su brazo derecho y lo destruyo, Po avanzó y le dio una patada con la pierna cubierta de fuego directo en la cara rompiéndole algunos huesos, Shen apareció detrás de él lanzando algunas dagas con energía, Po solo se hizo a un lado y las dagas le dieron al cuerpo del gorila, el gorila solo se levanto y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Po, Po solo lo sujeto de la muñeca y le arranco el brazo de un tirón, formo una bola de fuego y la disparo directo a la cabeza del gorila destruyéndola, hizo una mas tarde y le disparó al cuerpo haciéndolo pedazos, Shen avanzó entre los pedazo y Po formo un rayo en su mano y la disparo directo a Shen haciendo que este se electrocutara con fuerza hasta que su cuerpo reventara en pedazos esparciéndose por el lugar, Po respiro con tranquilidad hasta que el maestro Rino apareció y le dio golpe en con su cuerno cubierto con energía, le clavo la punta apenas en el hombro y lo fue empujando, Po alzó el codo izquierdo y lo golpeo justo en el hocico haciendo que se le rompiera, lo tomo de la parte trasera de la cabeza y de la mandíbula, aplicó un poco de fuerza y le rompió el cuello, el cuerpo solo siguió peleando como si nada, lanzó varios golpes y Po los fue esquivando.

Con Izanamy y ya estaba empezando a tener dificultades, el tigre que había apareció con brazos extra le lanzaba varios golpes pero Izanamy solo se podía defender con sus brazos y piernas, el tigre retrajo sus brazos extras y extendió los dedos uniéndolos y de este salieron garras, lanzó varios golpes hacia Izanamy haciendo que lo cortaran levemente, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y se alejo un poco pero Tai Lung apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, Izanamy se levanto y el tigre lanzó un golpe directo cortando la mejilla derecha hasta dejar un rasgo de sangre.

Bien se acabo quise ser amable pero dos contra uno no es justo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ya que -su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar un aura roja de su cuerpo y en su espalda comenzó a aparecer una especie de tatuaje, era el sol de color rojo y en la esquina izquierda tenía la luna en cuarto menguante, dio un grito y su pelaje cambio un poco, las puntas de su cabello tenían marcas rojas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus pelaje del cuerpo se volvió blanco excepto en su cabeza, y en los brazos le aparición marcas negras como de tigre, sonrío y saco las garras- bien sigamos -avanzo rápido y le dio una patada a Tai Lung en el mentón arrancándole la cabeza de una sola patada, lanzó un golpe con los dedos doblados, la mano de Izanamy atravesó hasta la espalda, metió su otra mano y empezó abrir su pecho, uso mas fuerza partiendo el cuerpo de Tai Lung por la mitad dejando una gran rastro de sangre podrida, sonrío un poco haciendo dos esferas de fuego en sus manos y las expulsó quemando el cuerpo entero, la cabeza llego a sus pies y todavía tenía vida, puso su pie derecho encima y la aplasto cubriendo su pie y mejillas con sangre casi oscura y verde, el tigre avanzó hacia él corriendo y lanzó un golpe con sus brazos derechos, Izanamy sonrió y se dio la vuelta, trono sus dedos haciendo que sus garras se hicieran más largas- Ja aun después de muerto no entiendes! Bestia maldita! -Lanzó un corte cruzado con sus garras haciendo que el cuerpo del tigre se hiciera pedazos y este calera en diferentes zonas, Izanamy se quedo parado y un momento y quemo los pedazos con un fuego rojo-

Izanamy ya no se esta conteniendo en ese caso -dijo Luceli sonriendo, extendió el brazo izquierdo y con la mano abierta- manifiéstate y baila con la luna -en la mano de Luceli una espada de mango blanca con foja, la guardia era negra y la funda era blanca con la parte del centro en rojo en un rectángulo- Red Moon -su cabello paso ser rojo y la punta de las orejas también- vamos -avanzo y le dio un corte a Sants en el brazo derecho cortándoselo con mucha facilidad, se dio la vuelta y le dio otros tres cortes mas al cuerpo, enfundó su espada de nuevo y el cuerpo de Sants cayó en pedazos cortados limpiamente, el cuerpo de Sants se siguió moviendo un poco- todavía quieres mas? -Luceli le clavo la espada en la cabeza y libero una esfera roja destruyendo el cuerpo- fácil

Ellos ya no se están conteniendo -dijo Tigresa viendo a los demás peleando, Lala le dio un corte a un rinoceronte cortándolo a la mitad, maniobró sus guadaña y le corto la cabeza otro rinoceronte, Shifu avanzo y giro soltando un viento azul directo en el pecho de un rinoceronte destrozando todo el pecho, avanzo y lanzó un golpe rompiendo el cráneo de un lobo-

Tigresa, todos ya no se contengan! -Shifu grito con fuerza y todos asintieron, Grulla estaba lastimado pero voló rodeando a Horn concentrando agua en su pico avanzo y lanzó un torrente en diagonal cortando a Horn por la mitad, mojo el cuerpo un poco y Víbora salto, formo una esfera de energía en su boca y la disparo directo al cuerpo mojado haciendo que se electrocutara hasta quemarse por completo, Po lanzó una roca pero el maestro Rino dio un giro rompiendo la foca haciendo ondas de aire para protegerse-

Ratos realmente su defensa es muy buena -dijo Po molesto, lanzó una bola de fuego pero el maestro Rino volvió a girar destruyendo la roca como si nada- si no puedo atacar por enfrente lo haré por debajo! -Po salto y entro por un túnel, el maestro Rino lo busco hasta que una bola de fuego de gran tamaño lo fue empujando hasta que destruyó el cuerpo y lo quemo al final, Po salió del túnel, avanzo corriendo extendió el brazo derecho hacia tras formando una esfera grande fuego, en la mano izquierda formo una esfera de viento, se detuvo y extendió los brazos soltando un tornado de fuego atacando a los rinocerontes frente a el, se puso frente a Tigresa- necesitas ayuda cariño?

Gracias amor pero tengo esto bajo control -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po sonrió y extendió el brazo derecho formando una bola de fuego- mejor te ayudo -Tigresa extendió el brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego muy grande, ambos dispararon el fuego en forma de ráfaga, todos los cuerpos fueron quemados, en otro lugar Luceli había cortado a cinco cuerpos por la mitad en forma vertical, Izanamy corto quemando a seis cuerpos, Mono había cortado a algunos lobos juntos con Lala y Shifu hasta que los cuerpos fueron convertidos en polvo y huesos nada mas-

Bien sepulturero maniaco ya derrotamos a todos tus Jiang Shi ríndete! -dijo Po serio pero el sepulturero sonrío y alzó su báculo de nuevo- odio cuando tiene un has bajo la manga -del bosque salió un tigre con la carne y piel costuradas, usaba un traje de Jiang Shi pero en blanco, el tigre avanzo y le dio una patada a Po en el pecho y lo fue empujando hasta hacer que se estrellara con una lápida y la rompiera- maldito!

Po esta bien?! -dijo Tigresa preocupada cuando una especie de tigresa de bengala con la piel azulada la estrangulo con una cola de serpiente del cuello- que rayos?! -se volteo solo para ver que la tigresa tenía colas de serpiente en vez de brazos- esta modificada! -Tigresa saco las garras y le corto una cola para soltarse, se quito la cola de la garganta y la tiro al suelo solo para ver como es se movió hasta su cuerpo y se pego a su brazo de nuevo, todos se sorprendieron bastante pero de pronto salió un gorila corriendo era como de tres metros con la piel gris, golpeo a Grulla en el cuerpo y sujeto a Mono del cielo, lo levanto y lo bajo golpeándolo en el suelo de espaldas, lo fue golpeando mas y mas mientras Mono gritaba-

Déjalo! -Izanamy fue corriendo pero un chita de piel costuradas salió corriendo y sujeto a Izanamy de los brazos, sus piernas estaban dobladas y su cuerpo se veía más fuerte y grueso, tenía los dientes de fuera y no teñí un ojo, rugió e Izanamy le dio un cabezazo en la frente, los dos fueron intercambiando golpes pero el hija le dio una patada en el pecho y se alejo dejando un leve destello amarillo, apareció detrás de Izanamy dandole una patada en la espalda haciendo e cayera cerca de una tumba-

Ayuden me! -Mono grito siento golpeado por el gorila hasta que parecía que lo iba a matar, Luceli y Víbora iban avanzar pero un elefante salió y de su trompa saco una bola de fuego, las dos saltaron esquivando dl golpe, Mantis lanzó un roca pero la bola de fuego estaba por golpearlo pero salto esquivando el golpe, Mono ya estaba desangrando del cuerpo y la boca, esta llorando del miedo- me...va...a. Matar -Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero se escucho un fuerte rugido y apareció un león dandole una patada al gorila en la cabeza haciendo que soltara a Mono, el león tenía el pelaje del cuerpo amarillo y la melena estaba peinado hacia atrás y era de color negro, sus ojos eran rojizos, usaba un traje amarillo de borde negro estilo japonés con el rayo en la espalda y un pantalón negro- gra..gra...gracias..

No confundas las cosas solo quiero pelear -dijo el león serio y gruño viendo al gorila- muerto maldito te devolveré a tu tumba!

Tan oportuno como siempre Bruce -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Bruce sonrío chocando sus palmas-

Lamento la tardanza pero Luceli me dejo solo en medio del bosque -dijo Bruce sonriendo- que tenemos?

Muertos vivientes por lo visto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero en eso se escucho un fuerte impacto, el tigre salió volando por el aire seguido de Po que le dio un golpe en la espalda con los puños unidos, el tigre cayó al suelo pero se levanto como si nada, formo una esfera de luz verde y la disparo, Po grito lanzando una esfera de color blanca las dos esferas explotaron en el aire y Po cayó de pie sin dificultad-

Estos sujetos son rudos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Es por que están muertos no sienten dolor ni cansancio pero ¿quienes son estos sujetos? -dijo Bruce viendo al elefante, al gorila, el tigre, el chita y la tigresa con brazos de serpiente-

Son los cada eres de los cinco furiosos anteriores -dijo el sepulturero- pero también hay un aditamento con todos ellos -el olfato de Izanamy se activo y detecto algo-

Es sangre...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido- esa sangre es fresca usaste la carne de las personas que atrapaste y mataste para rellenar estos huesos ya descompuestos!

Es verdad y cuando los maten tomare sus cadaveres para que formen parte de mi ejercito -la tigresa salto y lanzó un golpe con su brazo en forma directa, el golpe iba directo hacia Tigresa pero Lala apareció frente a ella y dejo que la cola atravesará su pecho y salpico algo de sangre verde en el suelo-

Ya ataque yo detengo un poco los golpes -dijo Lala aguantando la cola con las manos-

Bien terminemos con esto -dijo Po serio y disparo una bola de fuego directo al suero de la tigresa arrancándole el brazo-


	29. Chapter 29

**Batalla en el cementerio segunda parte**

Todos estaban en el cementerio viendo a sus oponentes,Grulla y Mono estaban fuera de combate mientras los demás estaban esperando pelear, el tigre avanzo y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara y lo fue empujando hasta estrellarlo en el muro de la entrada, Po sujeto la muñeca del tigre y forcejeo para quitárselo de encima, lo jalo y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo cerca de la cara del tigre, el tigre abrió la boca mostrando que tenía mejillas y mandíbula estira les como de una serpiente, el brazo de Po entro con facilidad y el fuego atravesó el cuello dejando un agujero, pero la carne y el hueso se reconstruyeron con facilidad, el tigre creo una garra de color morada y Po lanzó un golpe directo a su palma soltando energía de luz, hubo una explosión de energía, el tigre salto hacia tras girando en el aire, Po solo salió corriendo del humo con unas leves heridas en el brazo derecho, alzó el brazo formando un trueno azul y lo hizo formarse en una esfera, el tigre rugió formando una bola de energía negó en el hocico, los dos lanzaron su ataque creando una leve explosión, el tigre salgo y giro en el aire con los brazos extendidos a los lados, fue bajando y extendió la pierna derecha para una patada en picada, Po concentro energía en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe contrarrestando la patada del tigre, abrió la mano y sujeto el tobillo del tigre, lanzó un golpe rompiendo la pierna del tigre, el tigre solo giro para soltarse y que de pie como si nada, avanzo y lanzó un golpe, Po lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, formo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo directo al pecho del tigre dejándole un agujero pero el tigre no le importo, bajo y le dio una patada en la mejilla izquierda con el talón derecho, Po cayó al suelo y rodó un poco solo para quedar hincado.

No puedes ser como peleo contra un muerto que no siente dolor? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo que el cuerpo se reconstruía dejando un brillo morado de el- no importa debo seguir peleando -avanzo corriendo y el tigre también avanzó, lanzó una patada al mentón pero Po la esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, grito levemente y soltó una energía azul de su puño y atravesó el estomago del tigre, lo sujeto del cuello y le dio una vuelta solo para lanzarlo contra un muro, formo una esfera de fuego, la disparo dandole al tigre el cual la sujeto con sus manos, la desvío y Po le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo tronar sus huesos y le dejo la marca del puño en su cara, siguió golpeándolo hasta hacer que sus puños se volvieran casi invisibles, lo siguió golpeando hasta que dejo el cuerpo desfigurado y con los huesos rotos, toda la carne estaba derramándose de su cuerpo pero el tigre dio un paso y sus cuerpo comenzó a arreglarse, solo tardo unos segundos y volvió a la normalidad- maldito -Po avanzo y el tigre le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po le dio un golpe en la cara, sujeto su brazo y le dio una patada en el pecho rompiéndole unas costillas y le arranco el brazo, el tigre solo quedo de pie calmado y el brazo se comenzó a mover y se volvió a unir al cuerpo del tigre-

Jajaja no importa las veces que le arranques extremidades yo lo volveré a reconstruir con mi báculo -dijo el sepulturero riendo mientras Po grullo y se puso en guardia al igual que el tigre, con el chita el estaba persiguiendo a Izanamy por el bosque, Izanamy solo llego a lugar abierto-

Bien aquí podré pelear tranquilo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, el chita apareció frente a el, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero el chita desapareció enseguida- que? No esta -Izanamy lo fue buscando pero el chita le dio una patada en la espalda, Izanamy cayó al suelo y lo busco de nuevo, el chita apareció frente a el dandole un golpe en el mentón, Izanamy se elevó un poco y el chita le dio una patada en el pecho, Izanamy giro en el aire y el chita avanzo lanzando un corte con sus garras, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, el chita se elevó en el aire, Izanamy salto y lo sujeto de la cola solo para darle vuelta y estrellarlo en el suelo, formo una esfera de fuego en su mano y la disparo pero el chita desaprecio de nuevo con su velocidad, Izanamy lo fue buscando de nuevo y el chita apareció lanzando una patada con el empeine, Izanamy lo detuvo alzando su brazo izquierdo, los dos forcejearon un poco y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patada en el aire, el chita giro lanzando un golpe con la cola cubierta de energía, Izanamy lo esquivo usando una ráfaga de aire en la planta de los pies y avanzó hacia atrás, formo una esfera de fuego color roja y la disparo dandole al chita en el pecho dejándole fuertes quemaduras, pero de nuevo se recuperaron como si nada- debe tener un punto débil

Con Tigresa ella estaba en unos ciertos problemas, la tigresa la tenía sujetada del cuello de nuevo con uno de sus brazos, ella lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando el brazo, la tigresa salto y lanzó un golpe de nuevo en forma directa, Tigresa salto para esquivarlo y lanzó un corte horizontal, la tigresa se cubrió enredando su cuerpo con la cola de la serpiente, el ataque impacto en la cola de la serpiente dejando un leve rastro de humo, Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas y la tigresa comenzó a bajar uniendo su brazo faltante con el suyo de nuevo, la tigresa apareció frente a Tigresa y lanzó un golpe horizontal dandole en la cara, Tigresa cayó al suelo y rodó, la Jiang Shi apareció de nuevo y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándola lanzó un golpe de nuevo y sujeto a Tigresa del cuerpo y la fue apretando con fuerza, Tigresa uso su fuerza pero los brazos de la tigresa eran un poco mas fuertes, el cuerpo de Tigresa comenzó a arder en llamas, grito con mas fuerza y estiro los brazos quemando el brazo derecho de la tigresa, la tigresa retrocedió un poco y vio su brazo, Tigresa sonrío pensando que tendría una ventaja pero en eso apareció una cola de serpiente color café oscura de panza amarilla y se unió a la tigresa dejándola con un nuevo brazo, Tigresa gruño con fuerza y avanzo corriendo a cuatro patas y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando un corte de fuego, la tigresa lanzó un golpe formando una bola de rayos y le dio a Tigresa en el pecho haciendo que gritara, Tigresa cayó suelo y se levanto solo para ser golpeada de nuevo por la cola de la serpiente, le iba a dar otro golpe pero Tigresa la sujeto y le dio una vuelta hasta arrojarla contra un árbol y lo rompió, la tigresa se levanto con una estaca atorada en su costilla pero se la quito con facilidad dejando que la sangre se derramara un poco, Tigresa se puso en guardia y avanzo de nuevo, las dos volvieron a su encuentro.

Con el Luceli y Víbora ellas estaban esquivando los ataques del elefante, el elefante giro su trompa y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un anillo de fuego, Luceli tomo su espada y lanzó un corte vertical cortando el anillo en dos, ele elefante apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Luceli se giro de espaldas y giro en el aire lanzando un corte horizontal y le corto la trompa a la mitad, Luceli se sujeto del suelo con las manos y dio un salto, el elefante tomo su trompa y la volvió a poner en su lugar, Víbora avanzo detrás de él solo para taparle la vista y el elefante comenzó a moverse tratando de alcanzarla pero no la alcanzaba, Luceli avanzo y le dio un corte horizontal cortándole la cabeza, se detuvo y le dio un corte mas cortándolo a la mitad de forma vertical, Víbora se soltó y fue con Luceli, el elefante se volvió a unir y se dio la vuelta, salto y lanzó una patada de picada, Luceli tomo a Víbora y salto hacia la izquierda, el elefante golpeo el suelo y lo rompió un poco, tomo su cabeza y se la volvió a poner, le dio una ligera patada al suelo levantando una roca, giro y le dio una patada a la roca lanzándola hacia ellas, Luceli lanzó un corte vertical y uno horizontal rompiendo la roca solo para que el elefante le diera un golpe soltando una bola de fuego empujándola, Luceli puso la espada frente a ella deteniendo el impacto pero fue empujada y recibió unas cuantas heridas, quedo hincada y sudando por el calor, el elefante hizo que sus colmillos comenzarán a brillar de un color rojo y estos se encendieron en llamas, avanzo y lanzó una tacleada con la cabeza, Luceli lo esquivo pero el elefante golpeo un árbol rompiéndolo en pedazos, Luceli volvió a avanzar y le dio un corte vertical a todo el cuerpo, lanzó otros cortes mas volviéndolo pedazos, formo una esfera de color azul claro en sus manos y la disparo a una mano haciéndola polvo enseguida, pero la trompa se movió solita y la sujeto del cuello para estrangularla, el cuerpo comenzó a moverse hasta volver a ensamblarse poco a poco, Víbora avanzo y le dio un golpe a la trompa soltando energía de truenos y la corto, Luceli sujeto los xterm os y tiro de ellos hasta romper la trompa en pedazos los cuales se volvieron a unir.

Esto nunca acaba -dijo Víbora algo cansada-

He notado que cuando los pedazos se vuelven a unir emana una energía morada pero ¿de donde viene esa energía? -dijo Luceli algo cansada tomo la espada y se fijo en el cuerpo una vez mas, levanto la espada tomando el mango con las dos manos y cubrió la hoja de energía azul- Víbora dame un poco de tu poder -Víbora se enredó en su cintura y comenzó a brillar de color amarillo, la hoja de la espada comenzó a brillar de color amarillo hasta crear un aura afilada algo grande- aquí voy, Getsuga Tenshou! -lanzó un corte vertical soltando la energía en forma de una ráfaga de energía que le dio al elefante cortándolo en pedazos, algunos fueron quemados y otros quedaron intactos callando en el suelo- lo logramos... -ambas sonrieron pero los pedazos del cuerpo comenzaron a moverse un vez mas- oh vamos debe ser una broma! -Luceli grito algo molesta y el elefante apareció de nuevo pero sin su mano derecha-

Hay ya quiero terminar con esto! -grito Víbora como queja-

Con el gorila el y Bruce chocaron sus puños en una fuerte honda de sonido y viento, Bruce se levo por un árbol y salgo para después bajar en forma de picada con los brazos extendidos, el gorila bajo el cuerpo esquivando el ataque pero Bruce se sujeto del cuello del gorila y lo estrangulo hasta romperle el cuello y dejarle la cabeza colgando de lado derecho, el gorila giro dandole un golpe de forma horizontal y Bruce cayó al suelo de espaldas, el gorila acomodo su cuello y a bruce le dio un golpe con su garra atravesando su pecho, el gorila gruño y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago, Bruce escupió un poco y retrocedió, el gorila dio un paso avanzando rápido, Bruce lo esquivo y le dio un golpe soltando un trueno amarillo de su puño, al gorila le reventó la cabeza, Bruce avanzo y lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe a la axila rompiéndole el brazo, saco las garras comentado energía en ellas y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando un rayo amarillo, el gorila termino con una quemadura en el pecho que apenas podía reconstruir, Bruce avanzo y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltó un rayo amarillo que lo atravesó dejando un agujero, el gorila lo sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo con el puño en el cuerpo, lo soltó y sujeto de nuevo del cuello para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, Bruce formo una esfera de color amarilla en su mano derecha y la disparo destruyendo el cráneo del gorila, se soltó lanzó un corte al brazo del gorila cortándolo a la mitad, se lo quito, su cara estaba llena de heridas y leves marcas de sangre, el cuerpo del gorila se levanto y comenzó a regenerarse.

Maldición -dijo Bruce viendo como el cuerpo ya estaba levantado y listo-

En otra zona uno una explosión de energía Po salió empujando el tigre por la espalda con una esfera de energía en la espalda, el tigre salió empujado hasta impactarse en una roca, Po alzo los brazos y luego los retajo frente a su pecho encerrando al tigre en un pequeño cuadrado de rocas, alzo los brazos formando una bola de fuego mas y mas grande y le haya dio un poco de energía de truenos, el tigre salió corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el, Po bajo los brazos soltando la bola de fuego que se impactó contra el tigre haciéndolo pedazos, Po vio como los pedazos de su cuerpo se iban formando de nuevo, comenzó a girar y puso los brazos hacia la derecha inclinando el cuerpo formando un arco con los brazos, de sus manos se formo una esfera de color naranja.

Bola de fuego Mongol -dijo Po serio y lanzó la esfera la cual impacto con el tigre justo en el pecho, la esfera parecía que absorbió al tigre dentro de ella para después solo dejar polvo- uno menos -sonrío y escucho a Tigresa gritar un poco- Tigresa! -Po fue corriendo viendo que Tigresa tenía las manos y piernas atadas por las colas de serpiente de la tigresa que ahora eran cuatro colas, Po avanzó rápido dandole un golpe a la tigresa en el pecho, la tigresa retrocedió un poco pero siguió jalando las extremidades de Tigresa, Po formo una esfera de fuego en las manos, la disparo haciendo que el cuerpo de la tigresa se destruyera, avanzó hacia Tigresa y comenzó a cortar las colas de serpiente para que estuviera libre, Tigresa estaba respirando agitada por el dolor- Tigresa dime estas bien?

Si eso creo pero -Tigresa vio como los pedazos de carne estaban volviéndose a unir de nuevo- quiero terminar esto sola por favor

Esta bien yo te apoyo desde aquí -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa asintió confiada, avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal con sus garras dejando un rastro de fuego, la tigresa sólo perdió una de sus colas, Tigresa formo una esfera de fuego y quemo la cola para que no volviera a su lugar, avanzó y le dio un golpe a la tigresa en la cara, la tigresa alzó los brazos intentando sujetarla de nuevo, Tigresa salto impulsándose con el cuerpo de la tigresa, alzo los brazos formando una bola de fuego y la disparo haciendo que impactará con el hombro hasta quemarlo, Tigresa bajo en picada hacia ella, la tigresa lanzó un golpe con la cola derecha, Tigresa la sujeto con las manos y comenzó a quemar la cola, la tigresa retrocedió un poco y volvió a lanzar otro golpe, Tigresa bajo y le corto la cabeza con las garras, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a disparar varias bolas de fuego quemando el cuerpo que estaba regenerándose de nuevo-

Regresa a tu tumba! -Tigresa grito con fuerza y soltó una gran cantidad de fuego haciendo que el cuerpo de la tigresa se volviera cenizas completamente, Tigresa se detuvo quedando algo cansada- lo logre esta hecho -sonrío estaba por caer cuando Po la sujeto en un abrazo- gracias

Estuviste increíble -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo sonrió mientras se escucho un fuerte golpe a lo lejos- esto no termina necesitan ayuda también

Po déjame con Shifu para descansar un momento cuando este lista iré -dijo Tigresa respirando agitada y Po asintió, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo con Shifu quien estaba con Lala viendo sus heridas, con Izanamy el estaban odiado por un destello amarillo, el chita salió y lo golpeo en cuerpo, estaba corriendo a su alrededor para golpearlo en diferentes lugares, Izanamy estaba quieto como si dejaran que lo golpearan, su oído y pensamientos estaban en otro lado y eso en la batalla de Luceli parecía que tenía mucha dificultad-

Necesita ayuda -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, el chita apareció de nuevo frente a el pero Izanamy salto esquivando el golpe- lo siento pero me necesitan en otro lado así que ya me canse de jugar -Izanamy bajo en picada golpeando la espalda del chita hasta enterrarlo en el suelo, el chita comenzó a expulsar un aura amarilla de su cuerpo y desapareció, Izanamy lo escucho estaba detrás de el, el chita lanzó un esfera de truenos de sus manos, Izanamy estaba por recibirla pero desaprecio cuando la esfera golpeo el suelo, Izanamy apareció dandole una patada en las costillas a su izquierda, su brazo y costillas se rompieron quedando doblados, el chita salió empujado por el golpe, Izanamy lo siguió y apareció detrás de el para darle una patada en la espalda rompiéndole la columna, el chita se elevó al cielo pero giro y se regenero muy rápido, llego al suelo y se puso frente a el en guardia- ya veo -Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago- KA -el chita desapareció e Izanamy lo siguió y le dio una patada en el mentón hasta romperle la cabeza- ME -el chita tomo su cabeza y se la puso, lanzó varios golpes hacia Izanamy pero desapareció y le dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda haciendo que se lejana un poco- HA - el chita se dio la para ver a Izanamy pero él tenía las manos retraídas hacia su lado derecho formando una esfera negra con un resplandor rojo- ME -el chita avanzó e Izanamy extendió los brazos doblando los dedos y soltó un rayo rojo y negro- HA! -el chita fue cubierto por la energía hasta que su cuerpo desapareció en la energía, todos vieron el resplandor de energía y Brice sonrió alejándose del gorila, corrió hacia un árbol y salto elevándose mas en el aire, el gorila tomo una roca y la lanzó, Bruce corto la roca en forma cruzada con sus garras-

Bien Izanamy ya dio la orden ya no me debo contener! -Bruce sonrío y rugió con fuerza expulsando un aura amarilla de su cuerpo- Retruena mi poder! -su cuerpo fue alcanzando por un un trueno y llego al suelo, extendió los brazos haciendo una esfera de trueno en cada mano, las junto frente a el y rugió- Exterminación del Trueno! -soltó un gran rayo amarillo, el gorila sujeto el ataque con sus manos pero este le quemaba la piel, lo fue empujando hasta que Bruce dio un grito mas expulsando mas poder hasta destruir y quemar el cuerpo del gorila, solo quedo un rastro de destrucción de parte de su ataque y Bruce sonrío confiado-

Enserio que ellos no saben lo que es la sutileza -dijo Luceli sonriendo estaba herida y algo golpeada- Víbora dime estas consciente?

Un poco -dijo Víbora cansada viendo el cuerpo del elefante herido pero se regenero muy rápido-

Bueno déjame acabar con esto -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Enfurécete mi Poder! -el cuerpo de Luceli brillo mas fuerte siendo cubierta por un aura azul clara, avanzó tomando su espada y el Levante avanzó también hacia ella, Luceli solo desapareció y comenzó a correr alrededor del elefante dejando una serie de imágenes de ella donde se veía que estaba sacando su espada, era muy rápida- Técnica de luz, Baile de luna! -comenzó a girar lanzando un corte de forma horizontal, en eso aparecieron seis cortes de luz cortando de todos lados al elefante, Luceli salto y lanzó un corte vertical soltando una ráfaga de energía azul que se estrelló con el elefante creando una leve explosión, ella solo quedo a un lado y guardo su espada, la energía volvió a explotar dejando un rastro de quemaduras y unas llamas encendidas-

Bien ese era el ultimo -dijo Po serio viendo a los demás los cuales estaban sudando un poco- bien sepulturero estas acabo -el sepulturero solo retrocedió un poco, su cara parecía estar un poco mas vieja- creo que estas mas viejo de lo normal -Po lo veía confundido su cara tenía ojeras y arrugas en sus ojos, sus barba y pelaje estaban blancos- es verdad estas mas viejo

Cállate aun me queda vida para usar mi ultimo Jiang Shi y es el ultimo y el más poderoso -el sepulturero comenzó a girar su báculo y golpeo el suelo con el haciendo que soltara un brillo carmesí en forma de burbuja, sus ojos brillaron de un color y virgo alzando los brazos, del suelo las tumbas se abrieron y los ataúdes salieron del suelo, los cada eres salieron pero lo único que se veía eran huesos que se comenzaron a juntar haciendo una figura gigantesca, Po e Izanamy se pusieron en guardia mientras los demás iban saliendo del cementerio, Lala iba sujetando su cuerpo para que no saliera mas sangre y perdiera su figura, Shifu ayudaba a Tigresa a caminar un poco, Luceli cargaba a Víbora y a Grulla, Bruce se llevó a Mono el cual estaba inconsciente y Mantis estaba herido en la melena de Bruce-

Cuando apuestas a que es un tigre cornudo usando alas de murciélago hechas de cadaveres? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Una barra grande chocolate a que es esqueleto gigante con forma de demonio -dijo Po sonriendo, la figura apareció, era un tigre con una gran mandíbula y colmillos muy grandes, tenía alas de murciélago hechas de carne y cadaveres, su pecho era grande y sus garras eran enormes como las de un demonio, sus ojos eran rojos y en su cuerpo había carne negra y sangre podrida que se derramaba- bien parece que es un empate

Media barra de chocolate? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Media luego me la pagas -dijo Po sonriendo, el tigre lanzó un golpe en diagonal, los dos saltaron, Izanamy uso aire en sus pies y fue saltando en el aire al igual que Po, los dos vieron como ese esqueleto estaba brillando de la zona del pecho- creo que encontré su punto débil en el pecho

Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe pero el esqueleto puso su brazo izquierdo como defensa y el golpe sonó muy fuerte, Po avanzó y formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos y la disparo haciendo una leve explosión, Izanamy avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal con sus garras, el hueso termino con una leve cortada pero se regenero enseguida, Po avanzó corriendo en el brazo y llego al hombro golpeándolo y soltó rayos de su brazo pero estos apenas y quemaron la piel.

No podrán ganarle a mi coloso -gritó el sepulturero haciéndose un poco mas viejo y expulsando mas poder, el tigre rugió y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando varias esferas de energía, las esferas golpearon el suelo creando leves explosiones, Izanamy y Po se fueron alejando de ahí evitando las explosiones-

Po no podremos ganar si peleamos uno a uno debemos atacar juntos en un solo golpe -dijo Izanamy serio y Po asintió los dos fueron bajando al suelo un poco alejados del tigre- Bruce! Necesitamos tu fuerza!

Si ya voy -dijo Bruce corriendo hacia ellos-

Ya se que tengas planeado bien todos juntos! -dijo Po serio, Izanamy cayó en el medio a su derecha estaba Bruce y a su izquierda Po- Enfurécete! -Po grito expulsando un poder azul de su cuerpo con detalles amarillos- Retruena! -Bruce expulso un aura amarilla- Estalla! -Izanamy grito expulsando un poder negro y azul de su cuerpo- Mi Poder! -los tres expulsaron un aura muy fuerte de sus cuerpos, Izanamy se arrodilló extendiendo los brazos hacia enfrente, abrió las manos doblando los dedos y formo una esfera de color negra y azul fuerte, Po extendió la pierna derecha y extendió el brazo derecho y alzo el brazo izquierdo y la retrajo un poco, en su mano derecha se formo una esfera azul, Bruce hizo la misma pose pero con la pierna y brazo contrarios a las de Po y formo una esfera amarilla, el pelaje de Izanamy ahora era blanco y negro pero su cabello era muy largo, los tres gritaron disparando sus energías en una gran esfera de color negra y azul con detalles amarillos, el tigre lanzó un golpe soltando energía, se creo una gran colisión entre ambos ataques, los que estaban alejados cerraron los ojos cubriéndose con una roca que Mantis levanto-

Que clase de técnica es esa?! -Tigresa grito viendo que hubo un gran resplandor, hacia el cielo seguido de una tormenta de humo y polvo, todos quedaron detrás de la roca cuando el humo paso todos vieron como solo quedaban los tres guerreros en el cementerio, pero el cementerio estaba en cenizas y negro no había nada- que paso?

La técnica más poderosa de todas La exclamación del Universo -dijo Luceli sorprendida, todos bajaron para ver a Po, Bruce y a Izanamy tirados en el suelo pero todos tenían los ojos girando-

Chicos -gritaron todos preocupado por ver a sus compañeros, Tigresa levanto a a Po para verlo igual que Luceli levanto a Izanamy-

Una técnica de tres maestros hizo todo esto? -dijo Shifu sin darle crédito a lo que veía- que clase de técnica es esta?

Es una técnica que combina el máximo poder de tres maestros en un solo punto, reduce todo a cenizas con solo el resplandor -dijo Luceli seria viendo el daño, el sepulturero salió de las cenizas pero era viejo extremadamente viejo, Lala solo avanzó hacia él y tomo el báculo de sus decrépitas manos, le quito la gema y la volvió a poner en su guadaña, su cuerpo brillo de un olor rojo y su cuerpo se curo-

Ahora tu por tus crímenes te sentencio a ir al infierno y estar viviendo el sufrimiento en carne propia -Lala estaba muy molesta, giro su guadaña y golpeo el suelo, del suelo salió una sombra negra y una garra que sujeto al sepulturero que empezó a gritar, pero fue tragado por la oscuridad, Lala solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta- les doy las gracias y algún día se las pagare, solo vivan sus vidas tranquilas -Lala sonrío y giro su guadaña sobre su cabeza de forma horizontal, aparecieron llamas azules y se fueron juntando en ella- nos vemos nos veremos dentro de unos años -ella solo se fue en un resplandor azul-


	30. Chapter 30

**Un nuevo enfrentamiento para Po**

Lala la tigresa fantasma estaba en un lugar repleto de oscuridad, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad sin ningún final, formo una esfera de cristal en sus manos y la elevó, la vio un momento y suspiro, se sonrojo y comenzó a sudar un momento- hay que tonta! -grito y se sujeto la cabeza- me equivoque con el presagio tenía que verlos en unos días no en unos años! -bajo la cabeza desanimada y sonrojada con los ojos cerrados- ahora que vaya en estos días voy a parecer una tonta todo por que no se hacer predicciones que voy a hacer? -se quejó llorando un poco, la gema brillo un momento y la vio- que?! -se sorprendió al ver la imagen que parecía ahí- esa es Cologne la tigresa más anciana de todas -dijo sumamente sorprendida en la esfera apareció la figura de una tigresa anciana, era muy pequeña como del tamaño de un conejo, usaba un traje rojo con el mismo símbolo que Izanamy usaba pero ella lo tenía en el pecho y el traje tenía bordes rojos, en su frente tenía una banda color roja y usaba un bastón muy largo para ella- que esta haciendo? -Lala siguió viendo la esfera viendo el palacio de Jade-

En el palacio de Jade Víbora, Mantis, Tigresa, Po y Bruce estaban entrenando, Grulla y Mono no estaban entrenando debido a que seguían lastimados, Mono tenía enyesada la pierna derecha, el brazo izquierdo también estaba enyesado y tenía vendajes en las costillas debido a que el gorila se las había roto, estaba en silla de ruedas mientras tanto, Grulla tenía el ala quebrada y el cuerpo vendado, los dos tenían que guardar reposo para recuperarse por completo, Tigresa hacia flexiones en una viga mientras Víbora entrenan a en los anillos de fuego, Mantis estaba usando los guerreros de madera para entrenar, con Po el estaba peleando contra Bruce para entrenar, los dos estaban peleando en la tortuga de Jade para mantener el equilibrio-

Oigan y esos dos por que no entrenan? -dijo Mono viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas Luceli mientras ella le das ataba la cabeza y movía la cola sonriendo- me enferman

Solo lo dices por que no tienes novia -dijo Grulla algo molesto de escuchar las quejas constantes de Mono-

Si como si tu tuvieras novia -dijo Mono con burla-

Yo tengo una novia y es de verdad -dijo Grulla serio y se escucho el sonido de las risas en el lugar- que si la tengo -se quejó-

Así y quien es? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Es Mei Ling -dijo Grulla molesto y eso le dio un horrible escalofrío a Shifu- ella esta entrenando en la academia de Li Dan, por eso no ha venido a verme en días y mas que ya le envié una postal

Si claro-dijo Mantis con burla, después de un rato de entrenar llego Zeng con una expresión intranquila en la cara-

Maestro Shifu hay alguien que quiere hablar con los maestros Po e Izanamy -dijo Zeng nervioso-

Enserio quien quiere hablar con ellos? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Según es una señora llamada Cologne -dijo Zeng intranquilo e Izanamy alzo la cabeza nervioso- es mejor que vayan a verla no se ve muy contenta -Po vio confundido a Izanamy y decidieron salir de momento, cuando salieron se toparon con la tigresa anciana y muy pequeña-

Hola niños como han estado -dijo Cologne sonriendo-

Oh señora Cologne hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos -dijo Po sorprendido y sonriendo-

Si ha pasado mucho Po mírate estas mas grande y fuerte cuando te conocí eras solo la mitad de este tamaño y mírate ahora james -dijo Cologne sonriendo y luego vio a Izanamy- y que pasa contigo Izanamy? No vienes a darle a tu tatara tatara tatara abuela un abrazo?

Tatara tatara tatara abuela? -dijeron todos sorprendidos, Izanamy se acercó y se arrodillo-

Hola abuela Cologne como ha estado? Y lo mas importante que hace aquí? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno primero esa forma de hablarle a tu pobre e indefensa abuela que vino de tan lejos a verte? -dijo Cologne soñando algo molesta pero estaba sonriendo, Izanamy se puso pálido y trato de hablar pero sólo recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el bastón, con ese simple toque Izanamy salió volando hasta impactarse con una pared quedando pegado de espaldas, todos se quedaron sorprendidos hasta asustados de ver su fuerza- suficiente castigo

Vaya me sigue sorprendiendo, sigue teniendo la misma fuerza de siempre anciana -dijo Po sonriendo pero Cologne le dio una mirada seria y Po se puso pálido-

Te equivocas! -Cologne le grito dandole un golpe en la cara con el báculo que tenía, Po salió volando y se impactó de cara en la pared también- aun estoy en mi hermosa juventud, todavía soy muy joven y tengo mas 250 años muajajaja -Cologne se rió algo fuerte dejando a los demás confundidos y sorprendidos-

Vaya que es realmente vieja -dijo Tigresa en un susurro-

Quien me llamo vieja?! -dijo Cologne seria viendo al grupo el cual se asusto-

Fue el! -todos señalaron a Mono el cual estaba confundido, Cologne avanzó y le dio un leve toque en la cabeza-

Por que siempre me pasa esto?! -Mono salió volando de su silla impactando la pared y la atravesó con su cuerpo- por que a mi?! -se desmayo sonriendo por el golpe-

Bueno alguien mas quiere decirme vieja? -dijo Cologne seria viendo a todos, ellos negaron rápido con la cabeza- que buenos niños ahora que les parece si tomamos algo de te y comemos unas galletas hechas por la abuela? -todos sonrieron mientras los dos machos cayeron al suelo despegándose de la pared-

Me parece bien abuela -dijo Izanamy a dolorido y Cologne sonrió, después de un rato todos estaban en el salón de los héroes sentados esperando a ver a Cologne, zoo estaba tallando su cabeza mientras Tigresa le revisaba la espalda y la cabeza a ver si no tenía alguna herida-

No entiendo como es que esa mujer te puso levantar con tanta facilidad? Es decir por su edad ella no debería tener tanta fuerza -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno hasta donde se ella es una especie de mujer ermitaña originaria de Japón pero no se los secretos de su inmortalidad -dijo Po adolorido-

Ella es la matriarca de nuestro clan pero se retiró para darle su puesto a sus descendientes entre esos esta Izanamy, pero también para nosotros su inmortalidad es un misterio -dijo Luceli tranquila-

Yo opino que se comió un hongo mágico o se lo fumo para ponerse así de antigua -dijo Bruce pensando-

No será que descubrió la legendaria fuente de la inmortalidad? -dijo Mantis sospechando algo-

Yo digo que es otro planeta -dijo Mono asustado- y si es una Jiang Shi como los que nos atacaron? Y si trata de matarnos para comerce nuestros cerebros?! -se altero y se encogió temblando-

Mono no seas tonto -dijo Víbora regañándolo pero recordó lo sucedido y eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar- posiblemente y tiene razón y que tal si es una muerta viviente y trata de matarnos para comernos?!

Oh les aseguro que no soy una Jian Shi o muerta revivida jovencita -dijo Cologne entrando saltando con su báculo, Izanamy venia a su lado cargando dos bandejas una con tazas y la otra con lo que parecían galletas- el secreto de mis altos años de vida se queda conmigo -Izanamy se sentó y les dio una taza de té a cada uno-

Bueno señora Cologne a que se debe su vista? -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Bueno jovencito -eso hizo reír un poco a los demás en especial a Po y a Tigresa los cuales se les regó algo de te por la risa, Shifu se quedo viéndolos con una mirada seria y ellos se callaron- bueno como decía, vine por que me entere que Yujiro esta atacando las aldeas de esta nación y tengo entendido que trabaja con alguien mas eso es verdad?

Si se unió al grupo de Ras y planean hacerse más fuertes consumiendo los poderes de los usuarios elementales, de Yujiro sabemos que atacó a muchas aldeas pero de Ras no hemos tenido ninguna señal -dijo Izanamy serio y Cologne suspiro-

Eso me temía me temo que la situación si es muy crítica más de lo que pensé -dijo Cologne seria-

Disculpe que me o trompeta pero quien es Ras? Y quienes son Yujiro y el? Por que quieren atacarnos? -dijo Shifu confundido, Cologne lo vio seria-

Verán es lógico que ustedes no conozcan a Ras ni a Yujiro ya que ellos son originarios de Japón -dijo Cologne seria- Yujiro anteriormente era un samurai de una familia respetable de los crustáceos, pero todo cambio cuando un día sin razón asesinó a su propio padre para poder hacerse jefe de familia, cuando lo descubrieron lo expulsaron de su clan y el vago por Japón, el llego a nuestra aldea la aldea Shiba donde se topó con Ras un león que en ese tiempo era consejero del anterior líder de nuestra familia su nombre era Argento y también era un jefe militar, Yujiro había llegado a nuestra aldea solo, herido y como un vagabundo, nosotros le ofrecimos asilo y Ras ayudo a cuidarlo de momento pero Yujiro trato de engañarlo y hacer que lo ayudara a conquistar la aldea pero Ras ya estaba corrompido e intento un golpe en la aldea con su traición, el jefe de la familia y sus compañeros detuvieron el ataque pero Argento perdió la vida después de la gran batalla, Cirenio jefe actual de la aldea desterró a Ras de la aldea y de Japón, Ras juro que algún día se vengaría, mientras con Yujiro descubrimos sus mentiras y lo sacamos de Japón dejándolo solo en el mundo

Pero Yujiro llego a China y armo un nuevo ejército con bandidos, cuando nos enteramos Hinata y yo lo enfrentamos y lo derrotamos -dijo Po serio- lo deje vivir y lo encerré en prisión esperando a que se muriera con el tiempo pero se escapo y empezó a matar a todos para aprovechar sus poderes -Po golpeó el suelo dejando un leve agujero del tamaño de su puño- debí matarlo cuando pude

No te culpes Po -dijo Cologne seria, Tigresa lo abrazo y Po se calmo- el hubiera no existe aún puedes hacer un cambio en el presente así que mejor relájate estar serio no solucionara nada -Po asintió calmándose un poco- bueno la razón de mi llegada es que vine a hacer mas fuerte a Po y a Izanamy para que estén listos para el combate final

Que todavía no se pueden volver más fuertes?! -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Pero como si Po ya es fuerte, más fuerte que Tigresa e Izanamy se nota que es muy fuerte no tienen limiten estos sujetos o que?! -dijo Mantis sorprendido y alterado-

Cálmate insecto -dijo Cologne seria- si ellos son fuertes ahora pero los dos son guardianes y se pueden hacer todavía más fuertes, eso si reveló su verdadero potencial -todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la dicho por la anciana- Po dime tienes el control de los siete elementos con tu gema?

Bueno solo tengo seis elementos me falta el elemento oscuridad -dijo Po tranquilo-

Te falta uno? Y por que no se lo has pedido a alguien de confianza? -dijo Cologne algo sorprendida-

Lo que pasa es que no conozco a nadie que sea bueno y que tenga poderes oscuros sin volverse loco -dijo Po sonriendo, Cologne suspiro y negó con la cabeza-

Si tienes a alguien con poderes oscuros en el que puedes confiar -dijo Cologne tranquila-

A quien? -dijo Po confundido, Cologne apuntó su báculo a Izanamy el cual quedó confundido- es verdad! Izanamy tienes poderes oscuros me los puedes dar!

Esperen no que Izanamy tiene poderes de luz? -dijo Mono confundido viendo a Izanamy-

Los tiene por parte de su madre, pero por parte de su padre tiene poderes de oscuridad en su interior, cuando el lo desea utiliza el elemento que desea ya sea oscuridad o luz -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Pero como es que tiene dos elementos? hasta donde se cuando un bebé nace de dos maestros elementales con elementos diferentes nace con un solo elemento -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Bueno hay casos raros como yo y mi hermana pequeña donde se nace con ambos poderes, algunos heredan los dos para utilizarlos de forma individual otros los mezclan y los utilizan en combate para hacerse más fuertes -dijo Izanamy tranquilo viendo a los demás-

Ya veo entonces son casos especiales -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si bueno empecemos con los entrenamientos a cada uno le enseñare una técnica tan poderosa que podría destruir una aldea entera -dijo Cologne sonriendo-

Bien lo que sea para destruir a Ras lo aceptare -dijo Izanamy serio-

Yo también quiero pelear para detener a esos locos- dijo Po serio-

Bien en ese caso vamos a un lugar sagrado y que brinde mucha paz -dijo Cologne sonriendo, Shifu iba a hablar cuando entro Zeng corriendo y agitado-

Maestro Shifu hemos recibido una noticia importante la ciudad Shenzhen del oeste, la ciudad de Pekín del este, la ciudad Tianjin del Norte y la ciudad Hangzhou del Sur han sido atacadas por guerreros misteriosos, lo mas importante an lanzado un reto al Guerrero Dragon y al Guerrero Okami! -Zeng grito asustado y todos se levantaron sorprendidos-

Explícate Zeng cuando paso? -dijo Shifu alterado-

Eso ocurrió apenas ayer por la tarde en cada uno de ellas apareció un guerrero y los ataco sin previo aviso, no hubo bajas pero los daños en la ciudad si son importantes y mas que nada exigen que los guerreros se presenten -dijo Zeng asustado-

Deben ser los alumnos de Ras ya deben estar llegando a las ciudades importantes -dijo Po serio- Debemos ir a esas ciudades para detenerlos pero se tardan algunos días en llegar

De eso no te preocupes Po la ciudad del este esta en tu territorio tu encárgate de esta zona nosotros vamos a las otras ciudadanos a detener a los demás -dijo Izanamy serio- recuerda que yo ya he liberado la verdadera escénica de mi poder pero tu

Aun me falta mucho -dijo Po serio-

Po dame tu gema -dijo Izanamy serio y Po le extendió su brazo derecho, Izanamy solo puso su mano encima brillando de un color rojo- te daré un poco de mi poder así que aprovéchalo al máximo -la gema de Po volvió a brillar de una forma dorada-

Esto es...-Po se quedo sorprendido viendo su brazo el cual brillaba con fuerza- es mucho poder parece como si cuerpo ardiera

Eso es por que el poder de tu gema acaba de ser liberado con los siete elementos juntos el verdadero poder de un guardián es liberado pero ahora no hay tiempo para esto -dijo Cologne seria-

Escuchen Po debes ir al este que Tigresa se acompañe -dijo Shifu serio y los dos asintieron-

Luceli y Víbora pueden ir al oeste es la zona del norte del agua por lo que ellas podrían tener ventaja -dijo Cologne seria y ellas asintieron- Bruce y Mantis deben ir a la zona oeste donde es la zona del rayo e Izanamy deberá ir a la zona del sur la zona del fuego todos entendieron? -todos asintieron- vayan y deténgalos a como de lugar

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo del palacio, al salir del valle cada uno tomo su camino, Po y Tigresa fueron corriendo, si no se detenían en el camino tardarían un día al menos, corrieron por toda la tarde hasta llegar a un bahía, pidieron un barco que los llevará a la ciudad esperada, durante todo el camino Tigresa estaba preocupada por Po mientras el se mantenía serio y tranquilo, Tigresa solo decidió acercarse a Po un momento.

Po dime estas bien? -dijo Tigresa tranquila-

Sinceramente no lo estoy tanto -dijo Po serio y luego tomo su mano- estoy preocupado de lo que encontraremos en la ciudad hay muchos sujetos que quieren vengarse de mí, en el pasado me encargaba de todo esto yo solo pero jamás pensé que mi pasado se alzaría en mi contra, tengo miedo a que te lastimen -Po vio a Tigresa de una forma preocupada pero Tigresa lo abrazo-

Descuida yo te cubro, estaré cerca de ti por si me necesitas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esa debería ser mi línea jejeje yo te protegeré Tigresa lo prometo -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso pero como Tigresa seguía en celo el beso la provoco un poco-

Po...ah vamos al cuarto -dijo Tigresa respirando agitada y sonrojada, Po sonrió nervioso y se sonrojo- vamos...

Eh Tigresa no seria una buena idea recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez -dijo Po nervioso recordando lo que paso cuando se hicieron novios, estando en el agua seria muy peligroso para los invitados en el barco- es mejor que nos calmemos -Tigresa lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a jalarlo mientras Po ponía algo de resistencia- eh mi hermosa florecita mejor hablamos de nuestras emociones -Po sonrió retrocedió pero Tigresa grupo y en su brazo se marcaron sus venas- hay princesa, hermosa yo...-Po no termino de hablar porque Tigresa lo lanzo dentro del cuarto con fuerza, cerro la puerta y le salto encima, lo siguiente que paso fue que el barco se balanceo por unos 15 minutos, se escucharon unos gritos de parte de ambos y la recamara se calentó con un aura roja, dentro del cuarto Tigresa suspiro y cayó en la cama sonriendo sonrojada-

Aaah esa es la fuerza de todo un guerrero verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po por su lado tenía algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo y pelaje, su cuerpo tenía marcas de garras en los hombros las cuales estaban sangrando, Po solo estaba ahí sonriendo con la cabeza hechando vapor literalmente _"es más ardiente que Hinata literal"_ pensó nervioso, con los demás pasajeros ellos pasaron un poco de mala noche debido a los gritos de Tigresa, ninguno pudo dormir durante la noche debido a las imágenes mentales, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa se levanto con un buen animo, estiró su cuerpo y empezó a calentar pero Po por su parte tenía dificultades para caminar, estaba cojeando un poco y se quejaba- como amaneciste

Un poco a dolorido, apenas siento la pierna derecha y la entrepierna -dijo Po sonriendo-

Lo siento es que a veces no controlo mi celo si estoy contigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo asintió y estiro su espalda haciéndola sonar con algo de fuerza-

Te tomaste las semilla? -dijo Po intranquilo-

Si me la acabo de comer descuida estaremos solos por un tiempo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, amo asintió y vio que la ciudad estaba cada vez mas cerca pero noto algo en cielo, había una tormenta en el lugar y también una gran edificio con forma de punta pero con tres esferas en todo el cuerpo del edificio- parece que llegamos

Si pero lo que me llama la atención son esos rayos que vienen de la cima del edificio -dijo Po serio viendo una gran concentración de rayos y fuego- debemos ir a ver creo que esto es obra de los alumnos de Ras -Tigresa asintió, cuando el barco llego a la ciudad todos los pasajeros quedaron viendo de mala forma a la pareja-

Por que todos nos ven como si quiero sedan clavarnos un cuchillo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Por lo de anoche -dijo Po rojo de vergüenza y se inclinó con respeto- lamentamos haberlos incomodados durante su viaje -todos los pasajeros solo asintieron y se fueron del lugar dejando sola a la pareja-

Yo si estuve cómoda toda la noche -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si bueno vámonos -dijo Po sonrojado, los dos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la ciudad pero la ciudad estaba vacía muy desértica ni siquiera se veía si en las casas había animales o aldeanos- donde están los aldeanos? -Po vio dentro de una ventana viendo que la casa estaba vacía-

Aquí tampoco hay nadie es extraño -dijo Tigresa seria, escucharon un fuerte rayo en cielo y vieron que iba dirigido desde el edificio más grande en el centro de la ciudad- creo que ese edificio hay aremos las respuestas -Po asintió y los dos fueron hasta el centro, ese lugar no solo estaba vacía sino muy oscuro y la única fuente de luz que se veía era dentro del edificio central-

Muy bien algo malo esta pasando -dijo Po serio-

Así es Po -se escucho un voz áspera y seria en todo el lugar, Po y Tigresa se pusieron de espaldas y en guardia- vaya veo que no viniste solo, veo que tienes una novia o será novio?

Soy hembra y si soy su novia, quien eres muéstrate! -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo el lugar pero todo estaba oscuro-

Vaya que rudeza -dijo con burla- bien Po creo que no nos hemos visto en unos 6 años cuando me encerraste en esa prisión subterránea con Yujiro pero me escape antes que el, me uní a Ras y eh fortalecido mis poderes al igual que mi cuerpo

Por que no sales y me muestras tu figura -dijo Po serio- vamos Dosoom

Veo que me recuerdas -de entre las sombras salió una serpiente de piel gris y ojos amarillos, siseo con fuerza revelando que tenía una especie de aleta en la cabeza y cuernos en su frente sus colmillos eran muy largos y grandes, su piel de todo el cuerpo gris y parecía fuerte como la de un rinoceronte- que tal?

Veo que no has cambiado nada en estos años -dijo Po con burla pero Dosoom empezó a salir mas revelando que tenía un torso como el de un mamífero, también tenía brazos largos y fuertes con garras negras, los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el resto de su cuerpo era su cola la cual era grande y fuerte, con su estatura de la cabeza a la cola se podía decir que media cerca de 4 metros, Dosoom solo se rió un poco viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Po- un momento que te paso antes no eras así?!

Te sorprendiste? Como te dije me uní a Ras y empece a consumir la carne de diferentes animales, felinos, rinocerontes y serpientes, cuando alcance mi limite acércate mi cuerpo para hacerme mas fuerte y resistente, lo cual me llevo a esta increíble transformación, no solo la apariencia cambio también mis habilidades son sorprendentes y poseo tres poderes elementales conmigo -dijo Dosoom sonriendo y riendo-

Bien si quieres empezar ya? -dijo Po serio comenzando expulsar su poder pero Dosoom levanto la mano derecha abriendo los cinco cuatro dedos que tenía- que?

No pelearemos aquí en tierra nuestro encuentro ser la cima del edificio ven si te atreves -Dosoom río un poco y comenzó a trepar el muro usando sus manos y cola para avanzar más rápido-

Entonces esto pasa cuando consumes el corazón y poderes de otros animales? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si estas son las consecuencias vayamos a la cima si no Dosoom empezara a matar a todos los que estén por aquí si es que queda alguien -dijo Po serio viendo el pueblo vacío-


	31. Chapter 31

**Batalla en la torre**

Po y Tigresa entraron corriendo al gran edificio del centro, la primera planta era un gran salón con un escritorio en el centro, Po y Tigresa vieron que había un pasillo detrás del escritorio y decidieron entrar, fueron corriendo por un rato llegaron a un cuarto pero este estaba oscuro y c

Vacío, Po y Tigresa entraron con cuidado, Tigresa formo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha iluminando el lugar.

Esto no tiene sentido por que nos mandaría a un cuarto completamente vacío? -dijo Tigresa desconfiada-

Por que esto es una trampa -dijo Po sorprendido y del tacho salió un gorila con guantes de metal en los brazos y botas también hechas de metal, usaba un pantalón negro, salió atravesando el techo y lanzó un golpe, Po empujó a Tigresa a un lado para esquivar el ataque, el gorila golpeo el suelo haciendo que se rompiera un poco- lo sabia una emboscada

Así es este es el primer escenario hay otros cuatro y el ultimo se encuentra en el quinto piso de esta torre -dijo el gorila sonriendo y se levanto- escuchen yo soy el primer oponente en los siguientes hay otros guerreros y todavía más fuertes el ultimo es el maestro Dosoom pero no te preocupes panda yo te matare aquí mismo -el gorila se puso en guardia sonriendo-

Espera gorila yo seré tu oponente -dijo Tigresa seria y se puso en guardia-

Buena broma pero me interesa pelear contra el panda -dijo el gorila sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa apareció frente a el y detuvo el golpe con sus manos- que haces? Quítate

No lo haré -dijo Tigresa seria, desvío el golpe empujando sus manos a una lado, el gorila salto hacia atrás y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Tigresa sujeto el fuego con su mano derecha, apretó la mano y la deshizo, retrajo el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe soltando una ráfaga de fuego, el gorila aplaudió liberando una onda de aire y deshizo el fuego de Tigresa, el gorila alzo la vista y Tigresa le dio una patada en la cara, el gorila retrocedió unos pasos y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago, el gorila dio un leve grito y le dio un golpe en la cara a Tigresa haciendo que se alejara, el gorila formo una esfera de fuego y la lanzó, Tigresa le dio una patada a la bola de fuego lanzándola al techo, avanzó cuatro patas y el gorila lanzó un golpe, Tigresa sujeto su brazo con sus manos, lo jalo un poco y comenzó a girar golpeando al gorila en los muros, lo levanto un poco y lo estrello contra el suelo de espaldas, el gorila grito un poco y libero una bola de fuego que le dio a Tigresa directo en el cuerpo, el gorila avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla seguido de dos en el estomago, Tigresa reaccionó y le dio una patada en el pecho, paso por la espalda del gorila y le dio una patada girando en el suelo, el gorila cayó al suelo y ella lo sujetó del tobillo, comenzó a girara elevando un poco al gorila, lo soltó y este se elevó un poco, Tigresa avanzó y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, el gorila cayó al suelo y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que atravesará el muro hasta salir del edificio- hay haf gane

Si bien hecho Tigresa pero debemos seguir nuestro camino -Po se acercó y la cargo en sus brazos haciéndola sonrojar- vamos -Po comenzó a correr buscando la salida y la encontró, era un pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras, fue corriendo hasta llegar al segundo cuarto el cual tenía un charco de agua y dos aromas grandes a los lados, el cuatro estaba rodeado de rocas formando un marco para el agua, el agua apenas cubría la mitad de los pies- agua?

Creo que el guerrero de este cuarto debe gustarle el agua o debe tener un ventaja -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po solo camino un poco cuando un remolino azul estaba por darle un golpe, Po lo esquivo saltando a un lado, el remolino se impactó en el suelo dejando un leve agujero, el torbellino siguió girando y apareció un lobo de color blanco y ojos rojos, usaba una armadura blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo- este es mío -Po bajo a Tigresa con cuidado, avanzó y choco pucho con el lobo, el lobo salto hacia atrás y aulló formando una bola amarilla en su hocico, la disparo y Po le dio un golpe directo, la esfera y Po forcejearon un momento y el lobo salto y comenzó a girar en el aire formando un torbellino azul, el lobo atravesó la espalda y golpeo a Po en el estomago, lo fue empujando hasta impactarlo en el techo, Po grito un poco pero sujeto al lobo de las costillas, lo lanzó contra el suelo y el lobo cayó de pie haciendo un agujero, Po salió del techo y avanzó, concentro energía en sus mano y lanzó un golpe, el lobo lo imito y lanzó un golpe, ambos puños chocaron formando una onda de energía y aire, Po cayó a un lado después del ataque y el lobo solo tenía el brazo derecho lastimado, Po formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos, los levanto haciendo la esfera mas grande, la lanzó y el lobo comenzó a girar de nuevo formando un torbellino, la esfera de fuego impacto y se deshizo, Po vio con cuidado el ataque y descubrió el punto débil, uso aire en sus piernas, dio un salto elevandose un poco en el aire, el lobo dio un salto para alcanzarlo, Po comenzó a girar extendiendo la pierna derecha, el formo un torbellino de color azul y luego lo cubrió con fuego y avanzó hacia el lobo, ambos ataques chocaron formando una colisión en el aire, el viento soplaba con fuerza entre los dos, Po uso mas velocidad y deshizo el ataque del lobo, el lobo quedó suspendido en el aire y Po le dio una patada en el pecho, el fuego paso de su cuerpo al cuerpo del lobo y comenzó a quemarlo, el lobo grito siendo elevado por el ataque de Po, el lobo cayó de cabeza al suelo dejando un agujero y su cuerpo quedo ahí inerte, Po por su parte llego a l otro extremo sonriendo- bien sigamos

Si eso fue asombroso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mas enamorada, Po sonrió y los dos siguieron su camino entrando al tercer escenario este escenario tenía el suelo cubierto de arena y había unas cuantas rocas- otro mas cuantos mas faltan?

Solo dos pero este ser al ultimo -se escucho una voz masculina en el lugar, el suelo comenzó a moverse un poco y la arena tomo forma de tentáculos, los tentáculos sujetaron a los maestros de los brazos y piernas, lo fueron levando un poco dejando sus extremidades sujetadas- bien es hora de acabar con ustedes -de la arena salió un cocodrilo de piel color café oscura y ojos verdes, usaba un pantalón negro- vamos extender -estiro los brazos haciendo que los tentáculos jalaran las extremidades de ambos, Po y Tigresa comenzaron a gritar un poco pero en eso Po apretó los puños y comenzó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo, sus brazos se cubrieron de fuego al igual que Tigresa, la arena comenzó a quemarse un poco y a endurecerse, ambos dieron un jalón de sus brazos y piernas y se liberaron, cayeron al suelo y el cocodrilo los recibió con un torrente de agua desde su boca, los dos fueron empujados por el torrente, Po se movió un poco y cubrió a Tigresa del golpe, extendió los brazos y detuvo un poco el golpe-

Tigresa ve y golpéalo! -Po le grito y Tigresa salió corriendo a cuatro patas, el cocodrilo la vio y extendió el brazo derecho haciendo que apareciera otro tentáculo, Tigresa se paro en dos patas, alzo el brazo derecho y saco las garras y concentro fuego en sus mano, lanzó un golpe en diagonal golpeando el tentáculo y los deshizo, avanzó y concentro fuego en su brazo izquierdo, el cocodrilo abrió mas la manos haciendo cinco tentáculos de arena, los tentáculos avanzaron hacia Tigresa para golpearla, Tigresa lanzó golpes deshaciendo los tentáculos con cada golpe-

Prepárate -Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe, el cocodrilo deshizo el torrente y salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, Tigresa derrapo en la arena y lanzó un golpe soltando un bola de fuego, el cocodrilo la detuvo con sus manos pero Po apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando un rayo en su espalda todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el golpe, el cocodrilo cayó al suelo inconsciente- bien hecho Po

Gracias pero hay que seguir solo queda un guerrero -dijo Po tranquilo y los dos siguieron su camino con mas calma, el último escenario era un jardín muy grande estilo japonés, tenía dos árboles a los lados de botones de cerezo, el suelo estaba cubierto de arena con un camino de piedra, en el centro un pequeño lago con marco de roca y un pequeño puente de madera hecho de madera y pintado de rojo, detrás de eso una escaleras en el muro que llevaban al ultimo piso, ambos maestros corrieron pero apareció una leopardo de ojos morados, usaba un traje negro ajustado y llevaba una espada en las manos- supongo que tu eres el guerrero de este escenario

Así es pero no dejare que pasen -dijo la leopardo alzando la espada y los apunto a ambos- quien será mi primer oponente?

Yo peleare contra ti, Po adelántate -dijo Tigresa seria, formo una esfera de fuego en sus manos, la disparo y choco con la leopardo haciendo una cortina de humo- ve Po

Entendido -Po avanzó corriendo por el lago pero un corte de energía lo detuvo- que?

Lo siento pero no dejare que avances -dijo la leopardo saliendo del humo, sujeto la espada lista para atacar a Po, Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho-

Aléjate de mi novio! -Tigresa le grito molesta, las dos cayeron en el agua y se quedaron en posición para combatir-

Bien si quieres pelear entonces peleemos -dijo la leopardo seria, Po avanzó y pasó a ambas felinas-

Cuídate mucho Tigresa -dijo Po retirándose del lugar-

Déjamelo a mi -dijo Tigresa seria sin quitarle la vista a la leopardo- bien ya es hora de que pelee con toda mi fuerza

Bien puedo ver que eres una guerrera de combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que no usare mi espada -la leopardo guardo su espada en su funda, la quito de su cintura y la lanzó clavándola en una roca- bien pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo

Esta bien pero te arrepentirás por eso -dijo Tigresa corriendo y trono su dedos para empezar a calentar- vamos -la leopardo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa lo bloqueo con el antebrazo derecho, lanzó un golpe y la leopardo lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, las dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, las dos estaban intercambiando golpes hasta que la leopardo empujo a tigresa contra un rocas avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa inclino su cuerpo y el golpe le dio a la roca y se clavo en ella, Tigresa sujeto el brazo de la leopardo, la levanto y la estrelló contra un roca, la leopardo salió de la roca con unas leves heridas, formo una esfera de color violeta y la disparo, Tigresa le dio un golpe a la esfera e hizo que se estrellara con una roca, la leopardo avanzó pero se detuvo y giro dandole la espalda, le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el estomago con el codo, Tigresa perdió algo de aire y salto hacia atrás, la leopardo la miro de forma fría y se volvió a poner en guardia- vaya eres muy resistente no te pareces a ninguna leopard que he conocido

La leopardo no dijo nada solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa bajo el cuerpo y esquivo el golpe, le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago y soltó algo de fuego de su mano, la leopardo fue empujada hacia el techo, Leopardo giro quedando de pie en el techo, se encogió un poco y avanzó hacia Tigresa, Tigresa se preparó y lanzó un golpe, leopardo le regreso el golpe y sus puños chocaron soltando energía en una colisión, las dos fueron empujadas quedando alejadas, la leopardo extendió los brazos hacia adelante y disparó varias esferas de energía, Tigresa corrió a los lados rodeando el campo y las esferas impactos en las rocas y contornos, Tigresa comenzó a correr a cuatro patas y su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura de fuego, derrapo en el camino y cambió su dirección hacia la leopardo, la leo Pardo fue alejándose pero Tigresa llego y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago pero la leopardo le devolvió el golpe justo en la mejilla derecha, la leopardo iba a lanzar una patada pero Tigresa grito y enrollo su cola en el cuello de la leopardo, retrajo sus manos cerca de sus costillas formando fuego en ellas, extendió los brazos soltando el fuego que tenía en las manos y la leopardo termino recibiendo el ataque en el cuerpo, Tigresa des envolvió su cola del cuello de la leopardo per la leopardo giro soltando una corriente de energía en forma de anillo que le dio a Tigresa en el pecho y la fue empujando hasta impactarla en un muro, Tigresa solo ahogo un grito y la leopardo corrió hacia ella, lanzó un golpe y Tigresa se agachó lanzando una patada de forma horizontal en sus pies, la leopardo iba a caer de espaldas pero Tigresa le sujeto la cola solo la para levantarla y estrellarla en el suelo, la volvió a levantar y la leopardo le disparó una esfera de energía directo a la cabeza, Tigresa no la soltó y la leopardo siguió disparando formando una leve nube de humo, Tigresa termino con unos rasguños en el cuerpo y cabeza, alzo el brazo derecho y disparó una esfera de fuego dandole a la leopardo en el cuerpo, la soltó y giro lanzando una patada de talón, la leopardo estaba cayendo al suelo y recibió la patada en la cabeza, cayó un poco alejada y se levanto, Tigresa avanzó y le dio una patada en la espalda con la planta del pie haciendo que se estrellara en el muro de cara, la leopardo se quito de la pared y volteo a ver a Tigresa seria, la leopardo comenzó a expulsar un aura morada del cuerpo, Tigresa se preparó y la leopardo comenzó a correr a cuatro patas alrededor de Tigresa, aumentó su velocidad dejando un rastro de energía morada en el lugar, detrás de Tigresa la leopardo apareció y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Tigresa se volteó pero la leopardo seguía corriendo rodeándola, apareció a su derecha y le dio un leve corte en el brazo izquierdo con sus garras, Tigresa lanzó un golpe horizontal pero no le dio a nada, la leopardo siguió atacando a Tigresa en todas las direcciones causándole daños leves y algunas cortadas en el cuerpo y ropa, Tigresa se cruzo de brazos formando concentrando algo de fuego pero la leopardo pareció frente a ella lanzando un corte diagonal ascendente, el corte rompió un poco de la ropa de Tigresa mostrando sus vendas en el pecho y una ligera cortada en cuerpo, Tigresa rugió extendiendo los brazos y se creo una burbuja de fuego, la burbuja se extendió y la leopardo fue golpeada por la onda de fuego, la leopardo tuvo heridas en el cuerpo por las quemaduras y quedo respirando de forma agitada frente a Tigresa, Tigresa se arrodilló en el agua sudando y respirando agitada, la leopardo avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía, Tigresa recibió el golpe en la mejilla derecha, se acostó en el suelo y le dio una patada a la leopardo en el estomago, soltó fuego de su pie y la leopardo fue empujada al techo hasta estrellarse, Tigresa formo una esfera de fuego un poco grande en sus manos y la lanzó directo contra la leopardo creando una explosión, no se detuvo y siguió lanzando mas esferas de fuego directo contra la leopardo, Po por si lado estaba corriendo cuando sintió las vibraciones por los ataques de Tigresa, suspiro y siguió su camino hasta que llego al techo el cual parecía una arena cuadrada de gran tamaño, en el centro del campo estaba Dosoom sonriendo, estaba lloviendo pero eso no le impedía pelear a ninguno de los dos.

Bien me alegra que llegaras Po -dijo Dosoom sonriendo- que te parece? En este lugar podremos dejar de lado nuestra rivalidad y pelear como es debido -sonrío mientras Po se puso en guardia frente a el- y bien?

Estoy listo para pelear de una vez -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pero debes saber que esta pelea es a muerte -dijo Dosoom sonriendo y un rayo sonó- si tu me ganas me debes matar o yo te matare a ti entiendes? -paso sus manos por la espalda y saco dos espadas largas con la hoja en forma rectangular y el mango de color rojo-

Si lo entiendo perfectamente -dijo Po serio, abrió las manos y formo dos varas de energía pura-

Los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus armas en forma cruzada, Dosoom se impulso hacia atrás y lanzó un corte cruzado soltando energía amarilla, Po lo imito pero su energía era azul, las dos energías chocaron creando una leve explosión, Dosoom lanzó un golpe con su cola y Po la sujeto con su brazo y su axila, lo atrajo y lo lanzó a un lado, deshizo su arma de energía y formo una esfera de energía, la disparo y le dio a Dosoom en el pecho, Dosoom abrió la boca y formo una esfera de energía amarilla y la disparo, Po extendió el brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque con la palma, corrió y formo una vara de energía, comenzó a girarla y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Dosoom levantó su espada derecha deteniendo el ataque, preparo su arma y lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente, Po la esquivo saltando hacia atrás recomendó un leve corte en el brazo derecho, Dosoom le dio un golpe en las costillas haciendo que rodadora por el suelo, Po formo una esfera de fuego en su puño izquierdo y la lanzó con fuerza haciendo la esfera mas grande, Dosoom sonrió y abrió la boca atrapando el fuego con su boca, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe con la punta de su vara, concentro energía de viento y la soltó en un impulso, Dosoom recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejando una marca de impacto, Dosoom siseo y sujeto a Po de la caderas y lo trajo hacia el para intentar clavarle las espadas en el cuerpo, Po extendió los brazos y sujeto las muñecas de Dosoom, ambos quedaron en un forcejeo pero Po se veía en desventaja, Dosoom lo soltó y retrajo su cola para darle un golpe en el estomago, Po se alejó y Dosoom avanzó en el agua, lanzó un corte vertical y Po recibió el corte en el hombro izquierdo, el corte fue superficial y Dosoom sonrió, Po toco la sangre y comenzó a empeñar una energía roja, extendió la sangre en su mano y apretó los dedos en un puño, con su sangre se formo una espada china de color roja, Po sonrió y se puso en guardia, Dosoom avanzó y lanzó una estocada con su espada derecha, Po salto a un lado y lanzó un corte vertical haciendo que la espada se clavara en el suelo, dio un paso y lanzó un corte en diagonal dejándole un corte en el pecho a Dosoom, Dosoom se sorprendió y giro lanzando un corte horizontal con ambas espadas, Po sujeto la espada con ambas manos y detuvo el golpe con la espada en forma vertical, la energía de ambos chocos creando una fuerte onda de sonido, Po forcejo un poco y salto impulsándose con una onda de viento, bajo en picada lanzando un corte vertical, Dosoom levanto sus espadas de forma cruzada y detuvo el ataque pero por la fuerza del suelo se agrie fin un poco, Po cayó de pie y lanzó un corte diagonal dejándole un corte en el hombro izquierdo a Dosoom, Dosoom giro y lanzó un golpe con su cola, Po avanzó y le corto la cola dejándola retorciéndose en el suelo, Dosoom aguanto el dolor mientras su cola no dejaba de sangrar, concentro energía en todo su cuerpo dejando un aura amarilla y las espadas brillaron con mas fuerza, avanzó y lanzó varias esto acabas de forma rápida, Po tuvo que cubrirse con su espada, puso bloquear algunos ataques pero otros le dieron en cuerpo dejándole cortes, tuvo cortes en los hombros, cotillas y pecho, Po giro y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una ráfaga de energía carmesí por su sangre, Dosoom fue empujado por la energía hasta llegar casi por la orilla, avanzó rápido y Po corrió hacia el, Dosoom se impulso y se le o en el aire, alzo su espada derecha y rayo fue traído hacia el, el rayo golpeo su espada y recorrió todo su cuerpo, extendió el brazo izquierdo y soltó un rayo amarillo, Po colocó su espada de forma vertical atrayendo el rayo, uso su propia energía y concentro el rayo en su mano izquierda, lanzó un golpe soltando el rayo, Dosoom cruzo sus espadas y lanzó un corte cruzado soltando el rayo que había en su cuerpo, a,vos ataques chocaron en el aire y explotaron dejando una leve cortina de humo.

No estuvo mal! -Dosoom sonrió y avanzó hacia Po-

Lo mismo digo! -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos volvieron a chocar sus armas formando una onda de energía y sonido, los relámpagos volvieron a soñar en el cielo, mientras en el piso de abajo Tigresa seguía con su encuentro, la leopardo la rodeada corriendo dejando un rastro de energía, apareció frente a Tigresa lanzando un corte con sus garras pero Tigresa la esquivo saltando, el corte le corto parte de su pantalón dejándole la pierna derecha descubierta, concentro fuego en todo su cuerpo haciendo un aura roja, bajo en picada y le dio un golpe a la e leopardo en el estomago, soltó el fuego haciendo una burbuja y la leopardo fue empujada contra una roca, la leopardo se quito parte de su ropa descubriendo su seno derecho, formo una esfera morada algo grande y la disparo contra Tigresa, Tigresa extendió los brazos haciendo una colisión entre sus energías y la esfera, forcejeo un poco y la desvío al techo, la leopardo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa le regreso el golpe en la cara, giro y le dio una patada de talón en la cara, giro de nuevo dandole otra patada con el empeine derecho justo en la cabeza, la leopardo formo una esfera de energía, lanzó un golpe horizontal y pego la esfera en su estómago, extendió el brazo y la empujo soltando la energía, la energía exploto y dijo una ligera quemadura en el estomago de Tigresa, Tigresa se quito la blusa quedando sus vendajes nada mas, avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una ráfaga de fuego, la leopardo se cubrió cruzando los brazos y el fuego le dio en todo cuerpo dejándola herida y con el pelo quemado, bajo los brazos y Tigresa la sujeto del cuello, la elevó y la lanzó contra techo, Tigresa extendió los brazos hacia arriba formando una esfera de fuego y la disparo golpeando a la leopardo, retrajo un poco las manos y las volvió extender soltando aun mas fuego, la leopardo forcejeo pero la fuerza de Tigresa fue superior y la empujo hasta atravesar el techo, en el último piso Po y Dosoom estaban peleando todavía cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y una bola de fuego salió por debajo de Dosoom quemándolo un poco, Dosoom salió del fuego con algunas quemaduras y avanzó hacia Po, lanzó un corte horizontal y Po le dio un corte en diagonal deteniendo el golpe, Dosoom salto hacia atrás y lanzó un corte cruzado de forma horizontal como una tijera, Po bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente soltando energía que le dio a Dosoom en el cuerpo, Dosoom volvió a impulsarse hacia el cielo y esta vez formo una esfera de fuego en su boca haciendo la mas grande, la disparo contra Po, Po cerró los ojos un momento y la esfera estaba cerca de el, puso la espada frente a el de forma horizontal, sujeto la hoja con su mano izquierda y el mango con la derecha, forcejeo con la esfera un momento, comenzó a expulsar mas energía y corto la esfera en dos, la esfera exploto y zoo formo su propia esfera de fuego de gran tamaño y la disparo contra Dosoom dandole en el pecho y creo una explosión, Dosoom cayó al suelo herido y cansando, Po solo avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho cortándolo en dos de forma diagonal, se dio la vuelta y le dio un corte horizontal en el pecho, le corto los brazos y después le corto la cabeza solo para que cayera rodando frente a el-

Se termino! -Po grito des haciendo su espada de sangre-

Bien...hecho...pero...toda...vía...falta...Yujiro...el ira...en dos...semanas...mas -dijo Dosoom débil, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse cenizas hasta que desapareció-

Dos semanas y estaré listo -dijo Po serio cuando Tigresa apareció por la puerta de entrada-

Po! -Tigresa salió para verlo y Po deshizo la espada para recibirla- estas bien? Mira esas cortadas que ocurrió?

Solo fue una batalla muy dura pero ya paso -dijo Po sonriendo pero sus heridas le seguían doliendo todavía más- debemos regresar al palacio hay que decirle a los demás sobre la llegada de Yujiro dentro de dos semanas debemos estar listos

Entiendo pero primero debo llevarte con un doctor -dijo Tigresa seria pero Po noto que Tigresa solo estaba usando la mitad de su blusa mostrando el vientre- que?

Y ese atuendo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No digas nada si no quieres que te salte encima de nuevo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y los dos comenzaron a bajar heridos-


	32. Chapter 32

**Tener el corazón de un samurai es todo un honor**

Mientras las demás situaciones pasaban en los diferentes lados Izanamy seguía su camino rumbo a la ciudad del sur zona que representaba el fénix, Izanamy estaba corriendo por todo un desierto, le parecía muy extraño que una ciudad cerca del mar se mantuviera seca y árida, durante todo el camino noto leves rastros de lo que parecía ser tierras con pasto muerto y seco, el suelo tenía agujeros con restos de arena oscura signo de que antes había habido un lago en esos lugares, Izanamy siguió corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña aldea, todas las casas parecían estar hechas de madera, algunas estaban recién pintadas y se veía que la aldea tenía poco movimiento, Izanamy comino entre las calles viendo dl lugar, había algunos pocos animales en el camino, no había nada que le llamara la atención, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una especie de bar, entro y vio que algunos estaban jugando con cartas, bebiendo licor entre otras cosas, había un zorro tocando dl piano pero todos posaron sus vistas ante Izanamy, todos los animales le veían de forma seria y fría, a Izanamy no le importo y llego a la barra la cual era atendida por un coyote de pelaje café y tenía los ojos rojos, Izanamy se sentó en una silla y el coyote se acercó.

Que quieres niño? En este lugar no nos gustan los forasteros -dijo el coyote serio-

Solo vine de lejos para enfrentarme al guerrero que exigía ver al guerrero Okami -dijo Izanamy serio, en cuanto termino de decirlo todos se comenzaron a reír muy fuerte-

Denle la escupidera el pobre idiota debe estar alucinando -dijo un lobo riendo con fuerza-

Esta loco si cree que puede enfrentar a Shingen! -un cerdo grito con fuerza pero de un movimiento Izanamy lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a estrangular, todos se asustaron al ver a Izanamy con los ojos rojos y gruñía con fuerza- oye...amigo...calma todos...

Dijiste Shingen dime ese toro de un solo ojo esta aquí? -Izanamy le subió el tono a su voz y estaba molesto viendo al cerdo el cual asintió- dime donde esta?

El esta en el centro de la ciudad...el llego hace unos días y nos atacó...pero también hay otros sujetos y organización...-el cerdo comenzó a ponerse pálido mientras Izanamy apretó un poco mas su agarre- una tigresa de nombre...Nerit...y su grupo Haruzame...han atacado nuestra aldea sin razón y también han asesinado a nuestros...protectores maestros de kung fu...es todo lo que...se por favor...no me mates -Izanamy lanzó al cerdo contra una ventana y lo saco del bar, el cerdo quedó herido y tirado en medio de la calle-

Con que Shingen y Nerit -dijo Izanamy serio, se volteo y los vio a todos- ahora díganme como los encuentro y no me los como!

Nos comerás? -dijo un coyote asustado-

Eso fue lo que dije -Izanamy les grito y todos se asustaron-

Ellos vienen cuando es día de pago o cuando quieren causar destrozo -dijo una coneja asustada, Izanamy no le quedo de otra mas que sentarse en una silla enfrente de la barra y esperar- que harás?

No es obvio? Me quedare a esperarlos -dijo Izanamy serio- sigan con su rutina ya veré que hacer -todos siguieron en lo suyo pero afuera en el tejado de una casa había una especie de felino con un traje negro que le cubría casi toda la cara excepto los ojos, su traje era ajustado y era de color negro completamente, el felino vio todo lo que había paso y se fue del lugar, corrió por los tejados en dos patas hasta llegar a un edificio rojo estilo chino parecía un templo, frente a él estaba una gran escalera que conducía hacia el templo, dentro del templo estaba una tigresa de bengala de ojos rojos, sus marcas en las mejillas tenían un forma hueca y eran de color gris, en su cabeza parecía tener cabello en puntas con las patillas largas y puntiagudas, era corto y le llegaba casi a los hombros, usaba un vestido blanco con bordes rojos y en la cintura usaba un listón rojo, sus senos eran pequeños y sus caderas delgadas, parecía que su cuerpo mas masculino que femenino, mientras ella meditaba llego el felino de traje negro y se arrodilló frente a ella-

Maestra Nerit le tengo noticias del pueblo -dijo el felino serio-

Dime ha llegado ya el guerrero Okami? -dijo Nerit abriendo los ojos-

Llego un lobo de pelaje blanco y negro, se veía que usaba el símbolo de la familia Shiba en la espalda venia solo -dijo el felino serio y Nerit sonrió, tomo un abanico hecho de las plumas de pavo real y pintado de verde-

Si este es el momento que estaba esperando -dijo Nerit entre risas- bien quiero que mandes a Kondo y Kagura a que lo ataquen! Quiero que me lo traigan casi vivo para que yo le corte la cabeza jajaja -Nerit se ría como loca y el felino asintió de un movimiento desapareció del lugar- bien Izanamy final mente haré que me pagues todas las burlas, la humillación y la expulsión que me diste, cuando tenga tu cabeza reclamare el trono que debe ser mío en la familia Shiba -Nerit siguió riendo mientras en la zona trasera del templo había unas habitaciones y una pequeño grupo de casas con varios soldados ahí en su mayoría felinos, lobos y demás, había un toro joven con cuernos largos, usaba un pantalón negro nada mas y frente a él una zorra de pelaje amarillo claro de una buena figura, usaba una blusa azul clara con una malla negra debajo de manga larga con un protector plateado en la zona superior de su mano, usaba una minifalda y una short hecho de maya negra en cuadros, en los pies usaba unas mayas negras y unos protectores en los pies hasta la mitad de las piernas, el toro estaba ejercitándose mientras la zorra sonreía de forma provocativa-

Si te sigues ejercitando vas a explotar -dijo la zorra sonriendo- detente ya Kondo

No Kagura quiero estar en forma para cuando tengamos que enfrentar a un guerrero poderoso -dijo Kondo sonriendo mientras Kagura solo rodó sus ojos algo molesta-

Enserio como crees que un guerrero poderoso va a llegar de la noche a la mañana nada mas? -dijo Kagura con burla y apareció el felino de traje negro-

Atención! El guerrero Okami a llegado todos deben estar listos para el encuentro, solo pueden ir los guerreros Kondo y Kagura -dijo el felino gritando mientras Kondo veía de forma burlona a Kagura- el resto se queda

No digas nada -dijo Kagura irritada, suspiro y luego tomo una katana de mango vino- con que el guerrero Okami? Dime donde esta?

En el bar del pueblo la maestra quieren que lo traigan apenas con vida ella dará el golpe final -dijo el felino tranquilo y Kagura sonrió-

Bien esto va a ser emocionante hace tiempo que no tengo un reto -dijo Kondo sonriendo, se colocó unos guantes negros con unas placas de metal- vamos

En el bar Izanamy seguía bebiendo tranquilo viendo como los aldeanos no dejaban de verlo con miedo y desconfianza, dejo el vaso con la bebida a un lado y vio que estaba temblando un poco, Izanamy suspiro y salió para ver que pasaba, por la calle estaban los dos guerreros Kondo Y Kagura.

Que es esto? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a los guerreros-

Somos asesinos -dijo Kondo sonriendo, en sus manos llevaba una especie de mazo hecho de roca negra con detalles rojos, Izanamy lo vio de forma fría- vaya vaya Izanamy el guerrero Okami en China que te trae por aquí?

Si que hace un lobo tan guapo como tu en un agujero como este? -dijo Kagura sonriendo- sabes no me gustaría cortar esa cara tuya pero ordenes son ordenes

Díganme ustedes también trabajan para Ras? O solo son payasos como la estupida de Nerit? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Estoy sorprendida-dijo Kagura sonriendo algo molesta- sabes que estas rodeado por asesinos y todavía usas es lengua para burlarte pero contestare a tu pregunta, si nosotros somos alumnos de Nerit McCulo Traseron -Kagura sonrió e Izanamy permaneció callado hasta que se empezó reír un poco-

Había olvidado su estupido nombre jajajaja culo jajajaja -Izanamy se rió aun mas fuerte-

Creo que no debiste decirle el apellido ahora la escena se volvió penosa -dijo Kondo con burla viendo a Kagura la cual estaba sonrojada-

Ya cállate! -Kagura grito molesta, Izanamy se paro de reír un momento y se tapo el hocico sonrojado por la risa- si trabajamos para Ras pero nuestras fuerzas son solo de oscuridad, no hemos consumido los corazones de nadie para mutar o transformarnos, solo tomamos la energía a fuerza y la usamos en la nuestra ahora somos muy poderosos pero primero te golpearemos y te debilitaremos para llevarte por la fuerza ante Nerit -Kagura sonrió confiada e Izanamy solo se puso firme y serio- que dices te rindes y te llevamos o te golpeamos hasta casi matarte, Izanamy sonrió-

Pues lanza tu mejor golpe niña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Tu lo pediste -dijo Kagura sonriendo con burla- Vamos! -Kagura grito y avanzó lanzando un corte con su espada, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y Kondo apareció sobre el lanzando un golpe, Izanamy desapareció dejando una imagen apenas visible de si mismo, Kondo lo estaba buscando pero no dio con el- inútil arriba! -los asesinos alzaron la vista solo para toparse con Izanamy el cual emanaba una energía roja del cuerpo- que piensa hacer?

Aparece frente a mi, desgarra el aire con fuerza, corta la tierra con tu filo, cubre el cielo oscuro con tu luz y guía el camino entre la oscuridad, avanzan hacia adelante -Izanamy comenzó a hablar en japonés mientras en sus manos se formaba un brillo de color plateado, juntos sus manos y las fue extendiendo dando una forma rectangular- enfrenta al enemigo, no te detengas, si retrocedes envejecerás siente miedo y morirás grita Shibari Mangetsu! -Izanamy extendió los brazos formando una katana larga, tenía el mango negro con partes de color plateado, sus guardia era ovalada con marcas doradas dentro con forma de luna a cuarto menguante, su hoja era brillante y parecía tener un filo muy fuerte-

Esa es! La legendaria Shibari Mangetsu la Espada de la luna Plateada! -Kondo grito sorprendido mientras Izanamy bajo sujetando la espada con ambas manos, dio un grito y lanzó un corte vertical soltando un resplandor rojo, hubo una explosión en el lugar y los asesinos retrocedieron un poco viendo que el suelo había sido cortado y tenía una marca de quemadura- como cuentan las leyendas esa espada es la más poderosa del mundo -Izanamy se puso en guardia sujetando la katana al nivel de su cara de forma horizontal-

Bien vengan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Acabemos con el! -Kagura grito y avanzó, lanzó un corte vertical e Izanamy lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, Kondo apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe horizontal con su mazo, Izanamy salto esquivando el golpe y este le dio a la espada de Kagura rompiéndola, Izanamy apareció detrás de Kondo y le dio una patada en la espalda con la planta del pie, Kondo cayó al suelo desorientado, Kagura dejo su espada de lado, dio un salto llegando a los tejados de los edificios, formo una esfera morada en sus manos y la disparo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y corto la energía ala mitad con un corte vertical, la energía cayó en dos casas haciéndolas explotar- Solo por que tienes esa espada te crees el muy fuerte, si no la tuvieras serias prácticamente un inútil -dijo Kagura sonriendo con burla- anda por que no sueltas esa espada y nos enfrentas mano a mano? -Izanamy vio su espada y la clavo en el suelo- Ahora Kondo! -Kagura grito sonriendo y Kondo avanzó tomando su mazo, lo alzo y lanzó un golpe directo contra Izanamy, se escucho que había impactado algo todo por el fuerte eco que se hizo, el suelo se agrietó debido a su fuerza-

Je jeje has perdido Izanamy -dijo Kondo entre risas, se escucho un crujido de parte de su mazo y se dejo de reír, cuando vio su mazo este se estaba agrietando desde la zona baja-

Que he perdido dices?! -Izanamy sonrió por debajo del mazo- ni bromees -Izanamy alzo la vista revelando que había detenido el golpe con su brazo derecho de forma horizontal- dile a tu dueña que te de un mejor mazo! -dio un trio y lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda, le dio al mazo y lo destruyó completamente, Kondo estaba sorprendido y asustado, Izanamy sonrió y le dio un golpe de gancho al estomago sacándole el aire, Kondo grito y alzo el brazo derecho para darle un golpe, Izanamy sonrió, alzo su mano izquierda y detuvo el golpe sin preocupación- eso es todo? -Kondo grito y lanzó otro golpe, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y este se volvió azul, lanzó el golpe directo a sus costillas y las atravesó quedando su mano enterrada en su cuerpo hasta la muñeca, Kondo escupió sangre por el golpe mientras Kagura estaba asustada, Izanamy grito y libero fuego dentro de el haciendo explotar su pecho, el cuerpo de Kondo cayó al suelo mientras se quemaba por el ataque, todos los aldeanos se horrorizaron al ver como Kondo había sido destruido, mientras Kagura estaba asustada, vio la espada de Izanamy y corrió hacia ella- ni lo intentes solo te lastimaras

No me importa -Kagura grito molesta y tomo la espada, pero al momento de tocarla se comenzó a quemar las manos, Kagura grito y la soltó viendo sus manos con quemaduras- que? Que pasa con esta espada?! Por que no puedo tocarla?!

Por que ella te niega como su usuario -dijo Izanamy serio, apareció detrás de Kagura y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo, Izanamy concentro energía en su puño y golpeó a Kagura en su cuerpo haciendo una burbuja de energía, se expandió un poco en el suelo dejando un gran agujero en el suelo, después de un rato solo quedaba un agujero y el cuerpo de Kagura en el fondo, Izanamy tomo su espada y decidió irse al templo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, siguió caminando por un rato mas-

Vaya eso fue muy salvaje incluso para ti -dijo un toro de piel oscura, tenía su ojo derecho cerrado con una gran cicatriz, usa taba una armadura color foja estilo japonés, en la cabeza tenía una corona roja con una peluca blanca y larga hasta la mitad de la espalda- me sorprende verte aquí

A mi también me sorprende verte Shingen -dijo Izanamy serio y Shingen sonrió- dime has venido a pelear?

Si pero aquí no nos vemos en el templo probaras la fuerza de mi Furin Kazan -Shingen comenzó a reír y se fue corriendo de ahí hasta llegar al templo-

Viejo loco -dijo Izanamy serio y comenzó a avanzar con calma hacia el templo, mientras en el templo Nerit estaba esperando a su grupo el cual no llegaba, estaba parada en un pasillo con un marco de madera como muro-

No lo entiendo ya deberían estar aquí -dijo molesta y golpeo el marco de madera- que abra pasado y es mas que fue ese destello de hace unos momentos?

Que no es obvio? el los mato -dijo Shingen sonriendo, estaba sentado a la izquierda de Nerit en el marco del pasillo-

Shingen! -mérito grito sorprendida viendo al toro- como que los mato? -Shingen asintió sonriendo y Nerit se calmo de momento- no importa aquí tengo a mi grupo de élite cuando venga lo matare yo misma

Dudo mucho que lo puedas hacer, el es mas fuerte que tu -dijo Shingen sonriendo- mejor ríndete y vete de la ciudad -se bajo del marco pero dentro del templo aparecieron mas de 100 enemigos vestidos de blanco con espadas en las manos- que es esto?

Lo siento pero lo pensé mejor para que tener solo un reino si puedo tener dos -dijo Nerit sonriendo con malicia- no lo tomes a mal pero mi guardia de elite es la más poderosa de todas tanto que son casi igual de fuertes que tu

Maldita siempre has querido las fuerzas de mi ejercito y todavía más mi cabeza verdad? -dijo Shingen molesto-

Si -dijo Nerit sonriendo- veras estos guerreros aun consumido la carne de sus víctimas y se han hecho muy poderosos tanto tu como Izanamy caerán aquí mismo jajajaja -Nerit se rió con fuerza mientras Shingen no dejaba de ver a los asesinos, se escucho un grito y y la puerta cayó al suelo, Izanamy le había dado una patada a la puerta y la rompió, lado so vieron sorprendidos a Izanamy-

Deberías cerrar la boca y dejar de fantasear -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con calma en la entrada de la puerta- bien ya estoy aquí viejo y el travesti de Nerit

Je vaya eres un muchacho con mucho valor para atreverte a hablarme así pero ya viste en que situación estamos? -dijo Shingen sonriendo, extendió su brazo derecho y abrió la palma materializando una lanza con una lagaña de mango color vino y guardia dorada, Izanamy solo sujeto su espada con un poco mas de fuerza- bien lo entiendes, muy bien muchacho voy a matarlos a todos y cada uno

El último de pie es el vencedor justo y rápido como te gusta verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- debiste ser un niño muy perturbado

No tanto como tu -dijo Shingen sonriendo, lado comenzaron a reír a un volumen bajo-

De que tanto se ríen?! -dijo Nerit molesta y vio que los dos se reían sin motivo- no se dan cuenta de la situación en la están?! Los dos van a morir sin razón...me quedare con sus familias...-Izanamy comenzó a reír más fuerte y abrir la boca todavía más, Shingen reía con mas fuerza y dejaba una mirada molesta- ya dejen de burlarse demuéstreme su miedo los dos van..-Nerit no termino de decir por que hubo una fuerte explosión de energía de ambos lados, la energía de Izanamy era azul y la de Shingen roja, los asesinos de Nerit salieron volando por el aire mientras ella estaba asustada viendo como sus asesinos morían, Izanamy comenzó a correr sonriendo-

¡Maldito viejo! -Izanamy grito lanzó un corte cortando a un asesino de forma horizontal, corto a otro de forma vertical y uno de más de forma vertical, avanzó dejando un aura azul en todo el camino-

¡Mocoso! -Shingen grito lanzando un corte vertical vertical a un enemigo, corto a otro de forma diagonal, los dos avanzaron sonriendo dejando rastros de sus energías en el camino, quedaron de espaldas el uno contra el otro sin verse, lanzaron un corte en diagonal soltando una corriente de aire, los asesinos solo salieron empujados por la fuerza del viento, Izanamy sujeto su espada con ambas manos, mientras Shingen apretó con mas fuerza su espada-

No te vayas a morir...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo con las mejillas cubiertas de sangre-

...Hasta que yo te mate -termino de decir Shingen sonriendo-

Izanamy espero y un soldado avanzó lanzando un corte con su espada, Izanamy detuvo el corte con su propia espada le dio un golpe en la cara y le dio un corte en diagonal en el pecho dejando que se desangrara, Shingen lanzó un corte vertical cortando a un enemigo desde el pecho, otro avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal, Shingen lo detuvo con la hoja de su espada lo sujeto del cuello y le dio un corte en el estomago con su espada regando su sangre en el suelo, un asesino salgo del techo hacia Izanamy pero el le dio un corte en el estomago regando su sangre sobre el y cayo acostado en el suelo, Izanamy vio como dos asesinos iban hacia el desde el aire, el asesino que estaba acostado a su izquierda le clavo su espada en el pie distrayéndolo, los asesinos estaban listos para atacar a Izanamy pero el clavo su espada en el pecho del asesino, dio un grito lanzando un corte horizontal y corto a los dos por la mitad, por la espada en su pierna izquierda Izanamy cayó al suelo, en eso otros dos asesinos saltaron sobre el para atacarlo, Izanamy saco la espada de su pierna, la cubrió de energía y se levanto apuñalando a los dos asesinos directos en el pecho en la zona del corazón, uno de los asesinos débilmente lanzó un corte vertical cortando el hombro derecho de Izanamy y dejó su espada clavada, Izanamy gruño un poco por el dolor mientras se cubría de sangre.

Shingen fue rodeado de tres asesinos, un asesino avanzó hacia el por la espada, Shingen se dio la vuelta lanzando un corte en diagonal y corto al asesino en dos, otros avanzó y el lanzó un corte vertical solo para ser detenido por la espada enemiga, el tercer asesino estaba por atacarlo por la espalda pero el tomo la funda de un espada y le dio un golpe en el mentón haciendo que inclinada su cabeza, forcejeo con su espada un momento, la desvío y le dio al asesino una patada en la cara con la planta del pie, clavo su espada en el cuello del enésimo de forma horizontal, el asesino abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sujeto la hoja de la espada con las manos temblando, Shingen se sorprendió y el tercer asesino apareció detrás de él dandole un corte en la espalda de forma diagonal, Shingen le dio un golpe con la funda en el ojo y se lo reventó, el asesino solo se sujeto la cara pero Shingen aprovecho y le dio un corte en el cuerpo dejándolo muerto, Izanamy y Shingen se levantaron sudando y jadeando de aguantar el dolor.

M..malditos m..monstruos -dijo Nerit sorprendida mientras los asesinos estaban igual Izanamy y Shingen le dieron una sonrisa con los rostros cubiertos de sangre- En el nombre del maestro Ras Mátenlos! -Nerit grito molesta y les hizo señas a los asesinos-

Los asesinos volvieron a correr y rodearon a los dos guerreros los cuales estaban serios y de espaldas, Izanamy recibió a un asesino cortándolo en dos desde el estomago, un asesino paso por su izquierda pero el lo esquivo y le dio un corte en el cuello con la espalda dejándolo muerto, un segundo asesino paso por su espalda, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el estomago con el mango de la espada, sacó sus garras y le dio un golpe directo al pecho dejándole un agujero, Shingen detuvo a un asesino con un corte vertical, se giró y choco espadas con otro asesino dejando que un segundo le diera un corte en la espalda de nuevo, se giró le te corto la cabeza, sujeto al primer asesino de la cara y le corto el cuello, los dos estaban al limite cada vez tenían más y más heridas, la sangre de sus cuerpos no se podía diferenciar si era de ellos o la de sus enemigos, Izanamy recibió un corte en la costilla derecha y retrocedió un poco solo para recibir un corte en la espalda, vio al asesino de forma tranquila y le dio un corte en el cuello cortándole la cabeza, Shingen paso por lo mismo retrocedió un poco y recibió un corte en el hombro derecho, se enojo y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando un resplandor rojo, los dos avanzaron cortando a mas y mas enemigos, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de cadaveres y sangre enemiga, Izanamy recibió un corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo, el apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor, Shingen solo corto a su enemigo en dos desde la cintura pero él había recibido un corte en el estomago del lado derecho, grito escupiendo sangre, Izanamy dio un paso y corto a dos enemigos con un corte horizontal, Shingen solo dio un corte matando a un solo enemigo, los dos ya no pudieron aguantar sus heridas y cayeron al suelo sumamente heridos, Izanamy trataba de levantarse pero solo terminaba con el cuerpo tembloroso, mientras Shingen solo estaba acostado en el suelo cansado, Nerit se estaba riendo muy fuerte viendo a sus enemigos le quedaban dos asesinos mas-

Acaben con ellos! -Nerit grito sonriendo y los enemigos sacaron sus espadas, Izanamy sintió como escupió sangre y vio su espada solo para tener un recuerdo-

 **Recuerdo-** Izanamy estaba frente a un lobo más adulto idéntico a el solo que con la mirada un poco más fría y ojos verdes claros, Izanamy solo era un niño, el lobo adulto se arrodilló frente a el con una espada en su mano y sonrío- _hijo, recuerda que debes blandir la espada para proteger lo que mas amas_ -dijo el lobo sonriendo, el recuerdo paso e Izanamy estaba un poco mas grande y estaba viendo la espalda del lobo- _recuerda proteger tu hogar, tus amigos y tu familia_ _ **fin del recuerdo-**_

Izanamy apretó los dientes escuchando los pasos de los enemigos que iban hacia el, tomo la espada y comenzó a emanar una energía azul y negra de su cuerpo, los asesinos se detuvieron al ver esa energía de su cuerpo, Izanamy grito con fuerza y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando la energía la cual termino en una ráfaga de energía negra y azul que destruyó a los enemigos de un solo golpe y destruyó los muros del templo dejando un gran agujero, Izanamy estaba sujetando la espada con sus dos manos la cual estaba apuntando al suelo, detrás de él estaba Nerit la cual solo dio un paso y termino soltando sangre de su cuerpo, en su pecho tenía un corte cruzado dejando marcas de quemaduras en ella.

Lo...lo..has...logrado...solo..quedaste...tu -dijo Nerit ida y sorprendida- como es que...pude ser..derrotada por este simple perro? -Nerit se dio un poco- recuerda bien..mis palabras Izanamy..te prometo que Ras te regresara mi favor!...-Nerit grito y termino escupiendo sangre y su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse, mientras Izanamy cayó al suelo herido-

 **Nota-** estos nuevos episodios son los que iba a poner en kung fu elemental 3 pero pensé que me quedarían cortos así que los puse en esta historia, y pues haré kung fu elemental 3 basado en la nueva película y luego hasta que salga la cuatro donde se dice que vienen los hijos de Po


	33. Chapter 33

**Batalla en un campo de hielo**

Mientras las batallas seguían su curso Luceli y Víbora estaba llegando a su destino, Luceli tenía a Víbora en su hombros y su espada en la mano, corría por el bosque verde y lleno de vida.

Sabes no es por quejarme pero podrías bajarte de mis hombros? -dijo Luceli algo agitada a Víbora-

Lo siento es que vas muy rápido que apenas podría seguirte el paso -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Luceli solo suspiro y siguió su camino, cuando llego a un cierto extremo sintió como la temperatura bajo y sintió una gota de algo en la nariz- eh? Que es esto? -Luceli se tuvo mientras Víbora veía al cielo, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y comenzó a nevar- esta nevando! -Víbora grito sorprendida viendo el cielo, Luceli atrapó el copo de nieve en su mano y se derritió rápido- Pero como es posible que esté nevando en esta época del año? -Víbora atrapó un copo de nieve con la lengua y se lo comió-

Es por que esta nieve no es natural -dijo Luceli seria viendo la nieve que caí sobre su cara- creo que esta hecha de energía o de un método no natural

Como estas segura? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Por es pleno veranos y la nieve no caí así por si sola, creo tener una idea de quien es la que está detrás de todo esto -Luceli fue avanzando en todo el bosque después de una hora de tanto correr todo el camino se había cubierto con la nieve, Luceli tenía problemas para caminar en la nieve y Víbora por su parte no era de mucha ayuda- vamos cuanto mas falta para llegar al pueblo?

Lo siento Luceli pero siento que mi cuerpo ya no puede mas -dijo Víbora temblando de frío mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso en el cuello de Luceli- tengo mucho sueño voy a invernar las próximas horas -Víbora comenzó a dormirse-

Solo reviste un poco Víbora ya casi estamos por llegar no te duermas ahora! -Luceli grito algo molesta pero sintió su cuerpo pesado y cayo de rodillas en la nieve, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por la nieve y estaba sonrojada por que no podía aguantar el frío- maldiciendo si no algo pronto moriré aquí mismo por la nieve -vio a lo lejos la aldea cubierta de nieve, Luceli se levanto temblando con fuerza, desenvaino su espada y cubrió la hoja de energía azul, lanzó un corte en diagonal hacia arriba soltando una energía azul, bajo de nuevo su espada y la clavo en suelo formando un circulo de energía- técnica de fuego, cuchilla roja -Luceli se corto los dos primeros dedos en su espada y la cubrió levante de sangre, la hoja de la espada se volvió roja y apareció un circulo de fue voy que rodeó a ambas devolviéndoles el calor- aaaa mucho mejor -Luceli suspiro un poco y volvió s tener calor y energía para volver a su camino, corrió por un tiempo y llego a la aldea, en uno de los edificios más altos estaba la figura de una tigresa de bengala, la tigresa tenía los ojos morados y el pelaje un poco mas rojizo, usaba un abrigo ajustado su figura tan detallada y sensual, levanto una vara Bo de color negra y gruesa, comenzó a girar la sobre su cabeza formando un viento nevado en todo el lugar, Luceli estaba por llegar a la entrada del pueblo cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con mas fuerza, ya era una tormenta de nieve, Luceli solo abrazo a Víbora de su cuello y comenzó a moverse en la nieve-

Vaya que eres persistente -dijo la tigresa sonriendo, giro mas fuerte su vara haciendo la tormenta mas fuerte, Luceli se levanto del suelo un momento pero ella clavo su espada en el suelo para evitar ser llevada por la tormenta y el viento, Luceli gruño con fuerza y comenzó a emanar una energía azul de su cuerpo-

Cuchilla de fuego Getsuga Tenshou -Luceli lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una corriente de fuego y energía, la tigresa solo vio como la onda cortante de fuego iba hacia ella, la tigresa solo la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y detuvo su ataque, Luceli aprovecho y comenzó a correr hasta meterse en la aldea, ella entro a una casa por la fuerza y cerró la puerta con fuerza, Luceli suspiro cansada, ella y Víbora estaban cubiertas de nueve, se dio la vuelta viendo que la casa estaba vacía había signos de que genera había vivido ahí un tiempo, había muebles y cosas pero no había nadie, la casa solo tenía la sala y la cocina, en medio de la sala había un cuadrado con carbón en el centro, volvió a aplicar su técnica de fuego y encendió una fogata, se quitó a Víbora del cuello y la dejo recostada frente a la fogata, ella se calentó un momento y siguió revisando la casa a ver si encontraba algo, la casa estaba vacía y sin habitantes, solo tomo unas ropas abridoras de los armarios, se cubrió con un suéter grande de color azul y tomo una par de mantas para cubrir a Víbora frente al fuego, después de una hora Víbora despertó y se levanto de forma rápida-

Eh que?! Donde estamos?! -dijo Víbora sorprendida viendo el lugar-

Estamos en la aldea pero nos atrapo la tormenta hecha por nuestro enemigo -dijo Luceli seria viendo por una ventana viendo que la tormenta seguía hasta cubrir de nieve todo dl pueblo- esto es malo si no salimos de aquí y detenemos al enemigo estaremos bajo varios metros de nieve

Si y es peor si eres una serpiente como yo -dijo Víbora preocupada, Luceli alzo una ceja viéndola confundida, Víbora la vio confundida- que pasa?

A si ya recuerdo ustedes la serpientes son de sangre fría por eso cuando hace demasiado frío no pueden aguantarlo y se duerme -dijo Luceli seria y Víbora asintió-

Si me hubiera quedado dormida en el campo de nieve hubiera muerto gracias por salvarme -Víbora le dio una sonrisa y Luceli asintió- pero todavía tengo frío que debemos hacer ahora?

Yo tengo una idea pero no te gustara -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa, Víbora ladeo la cabeza confundida, Luceli comenzó a abrirse la ropa, se quito los vendajes y se sentó en el suelo mostrando sus senos grandes copa C con pezon es rosados, Víbora al verla se sonrojó bastante del miedo- date prisa y entra entre mis pechos

Qué para que quieres que haga eso?! Las dos somos hembras no deberíamos hacer eso! -Víbora grito nerviosa y Luceli se acercó- que me vas a hacer?! Aun espero a ese macho adecuado!

No digas tonterías! -Luceli le grito sonrojada- solo entra entre mis pechos con mi pelaje y mi calor corporal te voy a calentar para que no te duermes en el campo! -Víbora se sintió avergonzada pero mas que nada nerviosa y asustada- rápido que tengo frío!

Esta bien perdón -dijo Víbora nerviosa y avanzó con cuidado para meterse entre los pechos de Luceli, Luceli se puso su ropa y se como las vendas dejando a Víbora con la cabeza afuera del escote pero sí mismo se notaba que estaba entre los senos de Luceli- prométeme que no le dirás a nadie donde estuve

Prometido -dijo Luceli sonrojada, después de un rato ambas ya estaban a un temperatura cálida, Luceli estaba abrigada y Víbora seguía entre sus senos- bien parece que la tormenta de nieve se calmo vamos es hora de ir a investigar -Víbora asintió y Luceli lanzó un corte soltando energía, la energía derritió un poco la nieve dejando suficiente espacio para que las dos salieran con cuidado, cuando Luceli salió se topó con la aldea casi cubierta hasta el techo en nieve, el solo apenas se asomaba en el cielo, Luceli vio a los extremos tratando de ver por donde ir cuando Víbora comenzó a mover su cuerpo dentro de la ropa de Luceli, Luceli se sonrojo y comenzó a gemir- Víbora que haces? -vio hacia abajo y Víbora parecía que se estaba retorciendo-

Tratar de como darme mi cabeza esta bien pero el resto de mi cuerpo esta incomodo -Víbora forcejeo un poco con su cuerpo, lo trato de acomodar y termino metiendo la cola entre las piernas de Luceli, todo el cuerpo de Víbora estaba en la parte abdominal de Luceli, había metido la cola por error terminando con la punta en la zona íntima de Luceli- siento algo muy extraño -dijo Víbora moviendo mas la cola, Luceli trato de no gemir y se mordió el dedo de la mano izquierda mientras respiraba de forma agitada y se sonrojaba- creo que siento algo extraño y esta mas caliente haber tal se me muevo así -Víbora movió mas su cola hasta llegar al trasero de Luceli, Luceli gimió un poco y se mordió mas la mano mientras apretaba sus piernas- ciento algo grande y algo -Víbora siguió moviendo la cola hasta tocar la cola de Luceli y la sujeto con la punta, Luceli gimió con un leve grito- que tienes?

Vi...Vi..Víbora por..favor -Luceli gimió un poco y Víbora la vio confundida- suelta...mi cola...y deja de manosearme...que estoy...en celo -Víbora no entendió un momento y empezó a sacar mas la cabeza para ver donde estaba el resto de su cuerpo, Luceli abrió el abrigo que tenía mostrando que el cuerpo de Víbora había pasado en la zona de entre sus piernas y termino sujetando su cola la cual era un área muy sensible para los mamíferos con Luceli, Víbora se dio cuenta y grito sonrojada y avergonzada, después de un rato, Víbora estaba cubierta por una manta mientras Luceli la cargaba en sus hombros, ninguna de las dos hablaba, no se veían sólo tenían la mirada baja y estaban sumamente sonrojadas-

Con lo que paso lo siento -dijo Víbora sonrojada-

Ya olvídalo pero no nos podremos ver ni hablar por un tiempo -dijo Luceli sonrojada-

Entendido -dijo víbora nerviosa, después de un rato las dos llegaron a lo que debería ser el centro del pueblo, todo seguía cubierto de nieve Luceli dio un paso cuando del suelo salieron unos insectos, estos insectos eran arañas, mas especifico eran tarántulas negras y con ojos rojos- son tarántulas, hola venimos a detener al que haya congelado este lugar -Víbora sonrío viendo a las arañas las cuales solo sonrieron un poco- Luceli habla tu con ellas tal ves te hagan caso -Luceli no respondió y parecía que estaba temblando- eh Luceli? -Víbora la vio, Luceli tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba pálida, temblaba y tenía el hocico abierto mientras soltaba un chillido agudo- que tienes?

NYAAAA! -Luceli grito con fuerza y se trepó hasta la chimenea de una casa solo para ver al pequeño ejército de insectos- Odio las arañas! Me dan miedo! Tengo miedo! Tengo mello! -Luceli abrazo la chimenea asustada mientras Víbora veía al grupo de arañas-

Luceli no entiendo te enfrentaste a un grupo de zombies y tu le tienes miedo a un grupo de insectos? -dijo Víbora extrañada, Luceli no contesto mientras el grupo de arañas no les hicieron caso y solo fueron avanzando hacia un lado, Víbora las siguió con la mirada solo para ver como un grupo se trepó a un árbol y el otro grupo se quedo en el suelo, el primer grupo disparó un hilo de telaraña al segundo grupo el cual lo sujeto y estiro formando un hilo casi visible, ambos grupos avanzaron hacia ellas, Víbora vio como el hilo corto los techos de las casas con facilidad- hay no! Luceli despierta! Muévete! -Luceli seguía sujetada de la chimenea diciendo que tenía miedo, Víbora vio el hilo acercándose mas- perdón pero te va a doler! -Víbora se acercó a la cola de Luceli, le dio un mordida y solo energía de rayos haciendo que Luceli gritara y reaccionara- Muévete! -Luceli vio el hilo acercándose a ellas, salto al siguiente techo esquivando el hilo, se dio la vuelta para ver que pasaba, eran diez arañas en cada grupo, se dispersaron quedando en diferentes extremos, en un extremo las arañas disparos un hilo de nuevo, Luceli salto a un lado quedando en otra cas, cuando las arañas soltaron sus hilos la casa había sido cortada en pedazos- esos insectos no se hundan con juegos, las arañas saltaron en pares extendiendo los hilos, Luceli bajo el cuerpo esquivando un hilo, otras dos avanzaron sujetando el hilo, las arañas que estaban detrás de Luceli avanzaron tratando de cortarla- que esperas usa tu espada!

No puedo! -Luceli grito y salgo a un lado haciendo que las arañas chocarán entre si-

Bueno pues yo haré algo! -Víbora estiró su cuerpo, abrió la boca y formo una esfera de color amarilla, grito y libero la energía de rayo en un fuerte resplandor, formo otra esfera pero mas pequeña y la disparo al segundo grupo haciendo una leve explosión, las arañas fueron cegadas y empujadas del lugar- listo ve y escóndete un momento -Luceli corrió a cuatro patas y se metió a una casa por la ventana, llevo al primer piso y se acostó en el suelo respirando de forma agitada- que paso ahí?

De que hablas? -dijo Luceli confundida, Víbora se bajo de sus hombros y la vio algo molesta-

Te visto cortar a un leve ate revivido como si fuera mantequilla y ahora que aparecen un montón de arañas te vuelves una cachorrita asustadiza! Que paso? Y quiero la verdad -dijo Víbora molesta como si regañara a una niña, Luceli suspiro y asintió-

Cuando era niña,entrenaba con un tigresa de bengala llamada Misstrall ella era muy mala conmigo, me hacia bromas pesadas como pintarme la cola mientras dormida, mojarme mientras dormía, y un día en noche de brujas me llevo a su casa para contar historias de terror, pero de camino ahí me jugo otra broma, me dijo que Izanamy me buscaba en un cuarto yo le creí y me metí a ese cuarto cuando menos me di cuenta todo el lugar estaba lleno de arañas, de todo tipo, estaba rodeada y las arañas me cubrieron de tela, caminaron sobre mi y todo por que Misstrall les había dicho que jugaría con ellas a que era su presa, me envolvieron en un capullo por lo menos tres horas hasta que mis amigos me encontraron -Luceli abrazo sus piernas de forma que parecía estar triste y asustada, Víbora se sorprendió al escuchar esa historia- ahora me dan miedo las arañas, por eso me congele haya fuera

No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a una niña que edad tenias? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Ella tenía 15 yo tenía 11 -dijo Luceli deprimida- ella sabe mi punto débil, por mi miedo no puedo materializar mi espada ni usar mis poderes correctamente

Bueno y si yo soy tus ojos? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Luceli la vio confundida- si yo te cubro los ojos, y te indico por donde debes ir y como debes pelear

Buena idea -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Víbora se trepó a sus hombros y con la cola le tapo los ojos- bien ahora por donde debo ir?

Si creo que primero salimos del lugar -dijo Víbora soltando los ojos de Luceli, ambas volvieron a salir de la casa y se toparon con el campo de nieve, se escucho como la nieve se movió y Víbora busco de donde venia el sonido y vio como las arañas iban hacia ellas, Luceli cerró los ojos y a víbora se los tapo- bien a la derecha y materializa tu espada

Ven Red Moon -dijo Luceli seria, extendió la mano izquierda y la espada apareció- Víbora escucha quiero que me digas muy claro que tipo de movimientos hacen

Si se dividen en dos grupos diez cada uno prepárate -dijo Víbora seria, como los dijo las arañas se dividen en dos grupos y rodearon a ambas- van a disparar -las arañas formaron un circulo y dispararon su hilo- salta! -Luceli salto con toda su fuerza y las arañas fallaron en su tiro- ataca si puedes!

Getsuga tenshou de fuego! -Luceli grito haciendo que su cabello se volviera blanco y su espada se vol idea roja, Luceli lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una ráfaga de fuego, el ataque le dio al centro del grupo creando una onda de viento caliente, Luceli cayó al suelo y lanzó un ataque más de forma horizontal, el fuego se extendió y le dio a tres arañas hasta que las quemo- elimine a alguna?

Si unas tres -dijo Víbora sorprendida- vienen hacia a ti de frente son cinco ataque a los lados -Luceli afino sus oídos, frente a ella había cinco arañas que tejieron un hilo blanco en forma de pentagrama, Luceli lanzó de nuevo un corte de forma vertical y choco con el hilo, la espada emanaba de fuego y fue empujando el hilo hasta que lo corto, algunos hilos le dieron un corte en los brazos upa piernas, Víbora sólo recibió un corte en la mejilla- date vuelta y lanza otros ataque más -Luceli se dio la vuelta y lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando fuego en una cuchilla, le dio a dos nada mas, Víbora se dio la vuelta viendo que había otras dos arañas por atacarlas, ella concentro energía en su hocico y la libero en forma de un rayo, movió un poco la cabeza de forma horizontal soltando la energía, le dio a las arañas y estas se deshicieron convirtiéndose de humo- Luceli salta a otro extremo rápido -Luceli salto hacia la derecha y Víbora volvió a su vista a las arañas que estaban por atacarlas- ahora lanz...eh? -Víbora quedo muda al ver que frente a ellas una figura femenina apareció en un viento helado, era la tigresa de ojos morados usando un vestidos de invierno-

Que pasa? -dijo Luceli seria-

Tenemos una compañía inesperada -dijo Víbora sorprendida- quien eres responde!

Vaya quien lo diría la pequeña Luceli se convirtió en toda una mujer no? -dijo la tigresa sonriendo y uso un tono de burla, Luceli quedo confundida al escucharla- veo que pudiste vencer a mis arañas del hielo con dificultad por tus miedos que te cause -la tigresa se hinco junto a las arañas y ellas treparon sobre ella para llegar a su cuello y hombros-

Tu eres Misstrall! -Luceli quito la cola de sus ojos y vio a la tigresa molesta, Misstrall sonrió y negó con la cabeza- bueno ya no soy una niña así que vamos a pelear y saldar cuentas de una vez y por todas!

Siempre tiene que ser usando la violencia pero claro que puedes esperar de una chica criada por el clan Shiba -dijo Misstrall sonriendo- bueno Luceli es hora de que te muestre de que soy capaz, sabes por que no hay gente en este pueblo? -las dos negaron- bueno eso se debe a que los congele a todos y los devore -las dos hembras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas- ahora como Ras y los demás bajo su mando yo también conseguí una nueva mutación les mostrare! -el cuerpo de Misstrall se cubrió con un energía azul clara casi blanca, el viento la rodeo formando un leve torbellino de nieve, se quito la blusa que estaba usando revelando una armadura negra debajo, solo era un peto pero en sus costillas aparecieron otros cuatro brazos extras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente y suspiro sonriendo, alzo sus seis brazos sonriendo, la nieve se juntó de nuevo y esta a se materializó en un báculo negro y grueso- que tal si comenzamos ahora

Ahora si eres un monstruo -dijo Luceli gruñendo, Misstrall sonrió y avanzó lanzando un golpe con su báculo, Luceli salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque- Víbora ataquemos juntas así tendremos ventaja!

Entendido -Víbora abrió la boca y disparo una esfera de rayo, Misstrall hizo rodar su bacilo y le dio un golpe desviando el ataque, Luceli avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal ascendente, Misstrall la recibió con un golpe con su báculo, ambos ataques causaron un fuerte eco, las dos estaba forcejeando, Víbora se bajo de los hombros de Luceli y le dio un golpe a Misstrall en la cola con su cola, Misstrall desvió su báculo y Luceli avanzó lanzando un corte y le dio un corte en el hombro derecho, Víbora sujeto su tobillo derecho y le dio una electrocución en el cuerpo, Misstrall bajo el cuerpo y la sujeto con una de sus manos izquierdas, la azoto contra el suelo y con sus manos libres comenzó a girar su báculo creando un tornado de nieve, usando sus manos inferiores izquierdos la sujeto del cuello y la estiro, Luceli recibió el viento en su cuerpo, lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando una ráfaga de fuego pero apenas afectó a Misstrall cuando la impacto, Misstrall lanzó a un lado a Víbora y avanzó rodó su muñeca superior derecha haciendo que el báculo se vol íbera mas blando como un látigo, lanzó un golpe directo y Luceli le dio un corte en diagonal, Misstrall retrajo su látigo y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando el golpe, Luceli bajo su cuerpo y lo esquivo, hizo girar su muñeca medía izquierda formando otro látigo de nieve y lanzó un segundo golpe que le dio a Luceli en la cara haciendo que cayera a una lado, usando su mano derecha superior sujeto del tobillo a Luceli y la levanto, giro ambas muñecas medias formando otros dos látigos, lanzó un golpe con cada uno, Luceli lanzó un corte en diagonal a los látigos y los corto por la mitad, lanzó un corte en diagonal al látigo que la sujetaba y lo corto, se dio la vuelta y cayo hincada, Misstrall sonrió formando otro látigo pero Víbora apareció detrás de ella y la sujeto de su brazo superior izquierdo y luego de su cuello haciendo que se golpeara a así misma varias veces, Misstrall gruño fuerte y formo una corriente de nieve cubriendo a Víbora de nieve, Víbora se sintió débil y la soltó un momento, Misstrall se la quito del cuello y Luceli avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal, giro formando una anillo de fuego y le dio un corte en la costilla del lado izquierdo, Luceli sujeto a Víbora del cuello y comenzó a calentarla con su espada para que despertara, Víbora reaccionó y se acomodó en los hombros de Luceli, las dos volvieron a quedar en guardia-

Vaya jamás pensé que te haría tan buena -dijo Misstrall sonriendo viendo que su costilla estaba sangrando- si no me muevo me hubieras cortado un brazo, bueno -deshizo sus látigos de nieve y giro las muñecas haciendo que aparecieran guadañas de hielo en sus manos- que tal si nos ponemos mas serias?

Es una bestia maldita -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

No te dejes asustar podemos vencerla -Luceli dio un paso y lanzó un corte diagonal, Misstrall extendió su brazo medio izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con su guadaña, el golpe causó un eco en el campo, Misstrall sonrió y giro lanzando un corte con sus otras tres guadañas del lado derecho, Luceli salto hacia atrás pero recio un corte en el hombro izquierdo dejando la nieve manchada de sangre, Misstrall avanzó y Víbora formo otra esfera de trueno y la disparo, la esfera le dio a Misstrall de frente nublando su vista un momento, las dos se separaron saltando a un lado, Víbora avanzó en la nieve y le dio un golpe en la espalda soltando una descarga de su cola, Luceli avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical, Misstrall reaccionó y detuvo el corte cruzando sus guadañas, cuelo avanzó un poco mas presionándola con su fuerza, Víbora sujeto el cuello de Misstrall soltando más energía haciendo que Misstrall gritara de dolor, Luceli bajo al suelo y giro bajando el cuerpo, extendió su pierna derecha y salgo un resplandor azul derribando a Misstrall, Misstrall hizo que la nieve saliera del suelo y la detuviera, Luceli la fuer presionando lanzando varios golpes con su espada, Misstrall detuvo todos y cada uno, lanzó un corte en diagonal con su brazo inferior derecho y le dio un corte a Luceli en medio del pecho, Luceli salto hacia atrás derramando un poco de sangre y respiraba de forma agitada, Víbora soltó a Misstrall cuando esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una de sus manos-

Víbora cayó al suelo y Luceli avanzó cuando Misstrall se distrajo, Misstrall se dio la vuelta pero Luceli le dio un corte en diagonal directo a sus brazos del lado derecho, Luceli avanzó quedando detrás de ella, tomo a Víbora y la levanto quedando en sus hombros de nuevo, Misstrall sintió mucho dolor y se fijo en sus brazos le había cortado dos, esos brazos eran verdaderos ya que estaban sangrando dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, Luceli avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical, Misstrall detuvo el corte con una de sus brazos derecho, deshizo una de sus guadañas q y le dio un corte a Luceli con sus garras directo en el abdomen, Luceli derramo alegro de sangre por las marcas de garras, Misstrall salto y comenzó a girar en el aire lanzando cortes verticales con sus guadañas, Luceli salto a un lado y Víbora se impulso a otro extremo, Víbora concentro toda la energía que tenía en el cuerpo, Misstrall termino golpeando el suelo con fuerza, vio a Luceli y avanzó hacia ella lanzando varios cortes con sus brazos,Luceli bloqueo algunos pero recibió algunos corte en el cuerpo, Luceli salto hacia atrás y saco sus garras, Misstrall lanzó un corte vertical y Luceli lanzó un corte con su espada deteniendo el ataque, sacó sus mano izquierda liberando sus garras y lanzó un corte soltando un resplandor azul, le corto uno de los brazos a Misstrall, Misstrall retrocedió un poco y Víbora avanzó y disparo la esfera de rayo directo a Misstrall en la espalda eso hizo que se rompiera su armadura y uno de sus brazos reventó con fuerza dejando un agujero en sus costillas del lado derecho, cayó al suelo herida y agotada, estaba derramando mucha sangre de sus costillas, Luceli retrocedió y Víbora se acero a ella viendo que tenía heridas fuertes en el cuerpo y por el aire frío se le dificultaba respirar.

Se termino es lo mas seguro -dijo Luceli seria viendo como Misstrall jadeaba y derramaba sangre sin control- tu ataque si que fue potente pero le hubiera reventado el pecho si quisieras

Si ese no era mi objetivo -dijo Víbora seria, Misstrall se levanto molesta y seria- ríndete ya y podrás vivir

Je hasta crees que voy a suplicar por ayuda de ustedes yo tengo mi orgullo no pienso perder aquí -dijo Misstrall sonriendo pero se en su rostro se veía que estaba agotada y trataba de sorpresas el dolor de todo su cuerpo- vamos Luceli terminemos con esto -Misstrall levanto su brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba derramando mucha sangre, su guadaña se cubrió de energía morada, Luceli se levanto y dio un poco hacia enfrente, sujeto su espada con ambas manos, su espada comenzó a brillar de color azul, la levanto con ambos brazos, Misstrall avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal y Luceli lanzó su corte vertical lanzando un corte hecho de energía pura, al energía corto la guadaña de Misstrall junto con su hombro de izquierdo hasta sus piernas-

Adiós Misstrall -dijo Luceli con pene volviendo su cabello a la normalidad, Misstrall cayó al suelo muerta, Víbora solo vio el cuerpo inerte de Misstrall el cual se convirtió en nieve y se deshizo, las nubes en el cielo se movieron dando paso al sol y la temperatura volvió a subir de un fuerte golpe, Víbora vio como la nieve se deshacía en el campo poco a poco, ella busco una enfermería y curo las heridas de Luceli, caminaron un rato y vieron lo único que no querían ver, Víbora se tapo la boca llorando con mucha tristeza, Luceli solo cerró los ojos y desvío la mirada un momento, frente a ellas estaban los cuerpos de los aldeanos congelados, hicieron tumbas improvisadas y los enterraron, les llevo toda la tarde hasta que se puso el sol-

Esto es lo mas horrible que he visto -dijo Víbora llorando-

Si pero cuando tienes una vida llena de guerras esto se vuelve un poco pasable pero no imposible de olvidar -dijo Luceli con pena viendo los campos con óvalos de tierra donde los cuerpos habían sido enterrados-

Ese despiadado de Yujiro esta haciendo todo esto! Merece morir! -Víbora grito llena de rabia y enojo mientras seguía derramando lagrimas-

Descuida Po lo venció una vez lo hará de nuevo y además tengo fe en que ambos derrotaran Esos sujetos lo se -Luceli apretó los puños derramando lagrimas por los aldeanos-


	34. Chapter 34

**Una batalla a la velocidad del rayo**

En la última ciudad Bruce estaba llegando con Mantis en su hombro, los dos estaban debajo de un techo de una casa para guardarse de la lluvia la ciudad tenía una fuerte lluvia con rayos y vientos fuertes.

Vaya realmente es la zona del tigre de las tormentas! -dijo Mantis sorprendido en la melena de Bruce- como pasaremos la ciudad con esta lluvia?

Creo que tendremos que buscar de donde vienen los rayos para especificar -Bruce busco con la mirada algún lugar y vio un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad donde se veían los rayos los cuales subían al cielo- ahí en el centro creo que alguien esta manipulando la tormenta

Como es posible que alguien manipule una tormenta?-dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Fácil si ha despertado la verdadera naturaleza de sus poderes -dijo Bruce tranquilo y Mantis siguió sin entender- escucha hay algo que nosotros llamamos despertar o liberación, en esta etapa nuestra fuerza aumenta y nos volvemos uno con los elementos tanto que podemos influenciar a la naturaleza, también se dice que nuestro cuerpo adopta una parecida al del elemento

Quieres decir que esa liberación de la que hablas puede hacernos mas fuertes? -dijo Mantis sorprendido y Bruce asintió- como sabemos cuando tenemos esa liberación?

Creo que aquí ustedes lo llaman paz interior -dijo Bruce tranquilo-

La Paz interior?! Estas bromeando verdad? -Mantis no se lo creyó y Bruce negó con la cabeza- pero La Paz interior es imposible para un maestro como yo solo dos la han logrado

En ese caso no se han dado cuenta de su verdadero potencial hasta Izanamy ha alcanzado esa liberación y su poder lo manifiesta de cierta forma -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bueno de el no me sorprende el es un guardián también -dijo Mantis tranquilo-

Créeme cuando veas el poder de la liberación te darás cuenta que no es algo tan simple -dijo Bruce sonriendo, avanzó a cuatro patas para ir en la calle rumbo al centro-

Y dime del enemigo que vamos a enfrentar sabes algo? -dijo Mantis sujetándose de la melena de Bruce- tal vez tengas una estrategia contra el

Sinceramente no se quien se ha unido a Ras y quienes son los individuos que han estado retando a los maestros -dijo Bruce serio y siguió corriendo-

Pero si tienes una estrategia verdad? -Mantis se puso nervioso-

Bueno creo que tengo algunas ideas soy del elemento rayo creo que mi velocidad y tu roca nos servirán de algo -dijo Bruce serio mientras Mantis solo se golpeo la frente-

Tengo una mal presentimiento -dijo Mantis intranquilo, Bruce siguió corriendo cuando se topó con el centro de la ciudad, había un pequeño parque rodeado de casas y tiendas pero todo estaba vacío sin señales de vida cosa que era muy extraño- este lugar debería estar llena de gente

Es verdad es bastante extraño -dijo Bruce serio, camino por un rato hasta llegar al centro donde cayó un rayo morado, Bruce había salgo hacia atrás para esquivarlo, el rayo había dejado un agujero en el suelo junto a lo que parecía ser la imagen de un dragón de momo hecho de pura energía- una ilusión

Si pero quien es? -dijo Mantis sorprendido, la ilusión estaba hecha de energía morada de rayo, el dragón era algo como Bruce y se veía muy delgado, usaba una ropa ajustada al cuerpo con una especie de tatuaje de calavera en su hombro izquierdo-

Saludos Bruce y maestro Mantis me alegra ver que llegaron a mi plaza -dijo el dragón de cómodo sonriendo- me presento me llamo Soon y soy uno de los cuatro generales esperaba a que viniera alguien mas aparte de ustedes

Créeme con nosotros basta y sobra para derogarte -dijo Bruce serio- dime que le hiciste a los ciudadanos?

Primero encuentran una ciudad vacía, yo aparezco y me culpan de haber hecho un genocidio en este lugar -dijo Soon sonriendo- bueno ellos fueron usados para una buena causa y eso fue aumentar los poderes del jefe -Bruce gruño con fuerza y Mantis se enojo- escucha si creen que me pueden derrotar vengan a la siguiente plaza ahí podremos hablar a la cara -la ilusión se deshizo y Bruce quedo serio junto con Mantis-

Dime vas a ir? -dijo Mantis serio-

Me crees un cobarde para negar un reto? -dijo Bruce serio y avanzó caminando serio, Bruce corrió por un rato hasta que llego a una plaza con un puerta de acero en el centro, había dos estatuas con forma de cono como monumentos, el lugar estaba sellado, siguió avanzando un momento cuando la tormenta solo se calmo y se convirtió en una lluvia ligera, Bruce siguió caminado cuando escucho un fuerte trueno en el cielo-

Me alegra que hayan venido! -la voz de Soon sonó en todo el lugar, Bruce se puso en guardia y Mantis bajo al suelo esperando el ataque- no me esperaba ver que los maestros del palacio de Jade unieran fuerzas con un maestro de artes marciales de Japón

Los tiempos cambian -dijo Mantis serio- donde estas muéstrate -Mantis vio todo el campo pero no veía nada-

Hay pequeño insecto me das risa yo estoy en el viento y esparcido en algunas partes del lugar -dijo Soon riendo un poco, el viento volvió a soplar y apareció un aura morada en el lugar, el aura se concentró en un punto formando un rayo y apareció Soon usando un traje negro con una calavera tatuada en su hombro izquierdo de color roja, sus ojos eran morado y su piel roja- permítanme demostrarles algo -estiró su brazo izquierdo, su brazo se estiro algo lejos tanto que llevó a la puerta de metal, la sujeto de un extremo y la empujo para cerrarla, Bruce y Mantis se sorprendieron al ver esa habilidad, Bruce rugió y lanzó un corte vertical con sus garras, solito energía y le corto el brazo a Soon, Soon dio un grito lleno de burla y regreso su brazo a su lugar- que impaciente eres mira no tengo mi manita -Soon elevó su brazo con burla, concentro un aura morada en su brazo entero y su mano regreso a el para unirse a su cuerpo de nuevo, apretó sus mano haciendo sonar sus huesos- bien truco verdad?

Eso fue espantoso pero como es posible que lo hayas hecho? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Sencillo electricidad y magnetismo del cuerpo, es mi verdadera naturaleza mi despertar del rayo -Soon sonrió dejando sorprendido a Mantis- supongo que ya te lo dijo verdad? El despertar se puede alcanzar con el entrenamiento indicado, otros lo fuerzan como yo veras el cuerpo de los seres vivos contiene cargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo que permiten la relación del cerebro con dl cuerpo, nuestro cerebro no es solo una masa que da ordenes, contiene una corriente eléctrica al igual que nuestro cuerpo, cuando desperté completamente mi poder me di cuenta que la naturaleza de mi rayo afectaba las ondas eléctricas de mi cuerpo lo cual me permite moldear mi cuerpo a mi gusto, incluso -estiró su cuerpo esparciéndolo en pedazos- puedo separarme de pedazos para volver a unirme -se volvió a unir e hizo tronar su huesos- sabiendo esto quieren pelear?

Si tengo muchos deseos de continuar y por cierto no eres inmortal -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Eres un estupido, a pesar de que te mostré parte de mis habilidades no entiendes que vas a perder -dijo Soon sonriendo pero Bruce se puso en guardia junto con Mantis- muy pronto vas a perder ese exceso de confianza y me suplicaras para que no te mate

Ya cállate -dijo Bruce serio, comenzó a expulsar un poder amarillo de su cuerpo-

Bruce avanzo corriendo, en un momento apareció frente a Soon y lanzó un golpe, Soon elevó su brazo derecho y detuvo el golpe defendiéndose, Soon retrajo su brazo izquierdo y concentro energía, lanzó un golpe de gancho y Bruce la esquivo saltando hacia atrás, formo una esfera de color amarilla en sus manos y la lanzó, Soon hizo que su mano se estirara frente a el y la detuvo causando una leve explosión en su mano, Mantis avanzó debajo de su vista y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Soon lo busco con la mirada y Mantis le dio un golpeen a mejilla derecha causando que cayera al suelo, Soon se levanto dando un salto, Bruce rugió y lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Soon espero el golpe, cuando estaba cerca desapareció en un destello morado, Bruce lo busco concentrándose en dl sonido, Soon apareció detrás de dl sacando un par de Sais, lanzó un corte horizontal pero Bruce bajo dl cuerpo esquivando el corte, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón directo a sus costillas, Soon fue empujado y fue saltando hacia atrás dos veces, se paró firma y sonrío, lanzó un golpe estirando su brazo derecho, Bruce avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho a la muñeca desviando el golpe, Soon retrajo su brazo y lanzó un golpe con el segundo, Bruce lo sujeto cuando estaba cerca y le dio un jalón, Soon fue empujado y Bruce giro lanzando a Soon contra una roca, Soon salió del polvo sin ninguna lesión, Mantis dio un salto al suelo sacando una coro a de gran tamaño, se giró y le dio una patada a la roca lanzándola contra Soon, Soon la espero y le dio un corte vertical partiéndola a la mitad, Mantis se sorprendió al ver eso, Bruce avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Soon avanzó también guardando su Sais en su pantalón, los dos chocaron puños en un golpe, se escucho un fuerte impacto seguido de una onda amarilla y morada, Bruce lanzó un golpe de gancho al mentón, Soon lo esquivo y le dio una patada en las costillas, Bruce lo desvío dandole un golpe en la pierna, Soon retrajo su pierna y lanzó otro golpe soltando un aura morada, Bruce la bloqueo con los brazos creando una fuerte onda de sonido que se reflejó en el agua, Bruce lo desvío, Soon sonrió y lanzó una bomba de humo, todo alrededor de Bruce se cubrió de un polvo blanco dio uno pasos hacia atrás esperando el ataque, Soon sonrió y salgo por detrás de él lanzando un corte vertical con sus armas, Bruce se dio la vuelta concentrando un rayo en sus brazos, los levanto lanzando un golpe con ambos y choco con él ataque de Soon, la fuerza empujo a Soon fuera del polvo y volvió a moverse,Bruce espero y Soon apareció detrás de dl lanzando un golpe, Bruce lo sujeto con su mano y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Soon volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás de Bruce lanzando un golpe directo, Bruce le devolvió el golpe soltando un destello amarillo, los dos comenzaron a pelear en el lugar formando varios destellos con sus golpes, los dos salieron empujados del polvo y el humo, Bruce cayó en un extremo y Soon desapareció y apare ido detrás de él lanzando un corte con su Sai de forma horizontal, Bruce lo vio y lanzó un corte con su garra, los dos ataque chocaron creando un destello entre los dos, Bruce salió con un corte en su hombro derecho y Soon con algunos cortes en su cara y cuello del lado derecho.

Ja no estuvo mal Bruce pero que tal si dejamos de jugar? -dijo Soon sonriendo- anda quiero que me de ustedes tu verdadero poder

Si tanto lo quieres -dijo Bruce sonriendo, retajo los brazos cerca de la cintura y cerró los puños, comenzó a gritar mientras sus músculos comenzaron a crecer un poco, en su cuerpo apareció un aura amarilla de forma que parecían rayos, su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo de rayos amarillos que parecían salir de el, Bruce siguió gritando cuando su melena se paró un poco en puntas y volvió a bajar, grito mas fuerte estirando su cuerpo y un rayo salió de su cuerpo al cielo, todo su cuerpo estaba brillando en un aura amarilla, respiro mas calmado y sus músculos bajaron el tamaño- estoy listo vamos a pelear

Me parece bien -Soon sonrió estirando sus brazos creando un aura morada de rayos en su cuerpo- ven

Bruce dio un grito y avanzó corriendo, Soon lo siguió y los dos chocaron sus brazos derechos en un golpe muy fuerte, Bruce lanzó un cabezazo dandole a Soon en la nariz, le dio un golpe en el mentón y comenzó a golpear de forma rápida en todo el cuerpo, Soon reaccionó y salto hacia atrás pero estiro cola y le dio a Bruce un golpe en las costillas del lado derecho, Brice grito por el golpe que recibió pero sujeto a Soon de la cola y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo contra una estatua, Bruce avanzó preparando su puño derecho para un golpe, cuando llego a Soon este desapareció en un destello morado, apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe con su cola concentrando energía en ella, Bruce salto hacia la derecha esquivando el golpe, le dio un golpe a la cola desviando el golpe, Soon se sorprendió un momento y lanzó un golpe con su puño, Bruce lo detuvo con su codo derecho, Soon lanzó una patada y Bruce lo detuvo con su pierna izquierda, los dos desaparecieron en un momento, Mantis se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaban los estaba buscando pero no escucho nada, hasta que se escucho un fuerte golpe y Bruce salió empujado por un golpe, lo vio y Bruce grito en el aire quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo, Soon apareció y lanzó un golpe estirando el brazo derecho, Bruce se envolvió en un aura amarilla, dio un paso y avanzó hacia a Soon, cambio su dirección dando un salto hacia la derecha, volvió a cambiar la dirección de forma rápida y apareció detrás de Soon dandole un golpe en la espalda muy fuerte, Soon grito un poco por el dolor y se dio la vuelta, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de forma rápida creando un aura de energía entre los dos, el aura se convirtió en rayos que salieron disparados hacia Mantis, Mantis tuvo que saltar de lado a lado para esquivar los ataques, Bruce dio un rugido y lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho soltando energía, Soon hizo lo mismo y la energía de ambos hizo una explosión leve soltando una onda de sonido, los dos fueron empujados hacia atrás por el impacto, los dos quedaron de pie viéndose de forma seria.

Que forma de pelear -dijo Mantis sorprendido- no pude ver sus movimientos apuesto que a Tigresa también le tomaría trabajo verlos, entonces este el poder del despertar que dijo Bruce?

Bruce avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Soon también lanzó un golpe y los dos se siguieron los puños con las manos, abrieron los dedos y los entrelazaron en un apretón, los dos estaban forcejeando, los dos expulsaron energía de sus cuerpos y se concentró en sus puños, los puños de ambos comenzaron a expulsar un rayo rojo por el poder de ambos, los rayos en el cielo eran atraídos por el poder de los dos, un rayo cayo del cielo chocando con los dos peleadores formando una burbuja en el lugar, Soon lanzó un cabezazo directo a Bruce haciendo que cerrara los ojos y Soon comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Bruce grupo sujetándolo de las muñecas, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo tres veces, se dio la vuelta y lo lanzó contra un pared y la atravesó, Bruce se quedó esperando a Soon el cual apareció y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Bruce doblo el cuerpo un poco y Soon le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda dejándole un leve rastro de sangre, Bruce cayo al suelo y Soon lo sujeto del cuello con la cola, lo levanto y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo hasta en la cara, Mantis iba a ayudarlo pero Bruce elevó sus piernas y le dio una patada a Soon justo en el mentón, sujeto la cola de Soon y le dio una mordida, incrustó sus colmillos con fuerza haciendo que Soon gritara de dolor, lo levanto usando solo su mandíbula y lo lanzó a un lado, Soon frío en el suelo y extendió el brazo derecho abriendo la mano, expulso una energía morada de su brazo y Bruce se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el ataque, el ataque exploto de momento causando una cortina de humo en el lugar, Mantis no podía ver que estaba pasando por el humo pero si escucho como había fuertes golpes e impactos en esa cortina, Soon salio empujado soltando sangre de su hocico iba directo hacia el, Mantis reaccionó y dio un pisotón al suelo haciendo que del suelo saliera un roca, Soon termino siendo golpeado por la roca directo en la espalda, Bruce avanzó hacia él y le dio un golpe directo en la cara haciendo que rompiera la roca por el golpe, Bruce se acero a Mantis y lo subió a su hombro derecho.

Apóyame cuando te lo diga -dijo Bruce serios

Si entendido -dijo Mantis tranquilo-

Siguió avanzando hasta que golpeó la puerta con la espalda, cayo al suelo un momento y se levanto, expulso un poder de color morado de su cuerpo y salto de un lado a otro rodeando a Bruce hasta que llego al techo de una casa, sacó sus garras y concentro energía en ellas, lanzó un golpe con los dedos doblados y la palma abierta, un rayo en forma de red salio dirigido a ellos, Bruce salgo a un lado para esquivar ataque, Soon volvió a lanzar otro ataque igual con la otra mano y Bruce volvió a esquivarlos, Soon se detuvo y Bruce estaba viendo a los lados sin entender que pasaba, Soon seguía teniendo los brazos extendidos y sonrío, doblo los dedos sonriendo y aparecieron una especie de destellos morados en el lugar rodeando a Bruce, Brice se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una red de energía de rayos, Soon se cruzo de brazos y la energía se movió, Mantis salto al suelo y levanto los brazos haciendo una corazas con tres capas de roca sobre ellos, la energía apenas había cortado la coraza, la coraza de roca cayo al suelo deshecha por la energía, Soon sonrió y salto hasta aparecer con ellos.

Déjenme decirles que no pelean nada mal -dijo Soon sonriendo-

Eso no me interesa de escuchar yo solo quiero eliminarte ya -dijo Bruce serio, los dos se volvieron a poner en guardia, Bruce avanzó en un paso y le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Soon y este cayo al suelo dejando unas leves grietas, Soon levanto la cola y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que Bruce se alejara un poco, Soon se levanto, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Bruce gruño con fuerza, apretó el puño derecho concentrando energía y le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, Soon ahogo un grito, levanto la cola u sujeto a Bruce del cuello de nuevo, lo levanto y Mantis salto del hombro de Bruce, se elevo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo con una herida ensangrentada, Soon se levanto y giro lanzando un golpe con la cola lanzando a Bruce a un lado, Bruce cayo al suelo de espaldas y agrietó el suelo, se levanto y Soon lanzó un ataque de energía, Bruce extendió el brazo derecho soltando un rayo de energía amarillo, ambos ataque chocaron creando una gran explosión en el lugar, el humo cubrió el lugar y Bruce avanzó con cuidado- donde estas?

Aquí estoy! -Soon apareció detrás de el lanzó un golpe con sus dedos llenos de energía, el golpe le causó un corte a Bruce en el brazo izquierdo, Bruce se giró gruñendo y le dio una patada. Soon en la mejilla derecha, sacó sus garras y le dio un corte en el el estomago del lado derecho dejándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar, los dos saltaron hacia atrás sujetando las zonas afectadas por la pelea, los dos estaban sangrando un poco por el corte de su oponente- jamás imagine que me atacarías así

Si tu me atacaste por la espalda -dijo Bruce serio, Mantis avanzó en entre los dos y le dio un golpe al mentón a Soon haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre y cayera al suelo, Mantis salto y una roca apareció detrás de Soon golpeándolo justo en la espalda, Soon fue elevado en el cielo, Mantis dio una vuelta y le dio una patada a la roca rompiéndola en pedazos, los pedazos fueron enviados contra Soon y se clavaron el su cuerpo causando heridas, algunos se incrustaron de tal forma que su cuerpo estaba sangrando muy fuerte- maldito!

Bien hecho Mantis -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Tengo mis momentos -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Soon concentro energía en su garra derecha y bajo lanzando un golpe, Mantis y Brice saltaron a un lado para esquivar el golpe, Soon golpeó el suelo causando un fuerte sonido y un aura morada, el suelo se lleno de electricidad y luego hubo una fuerte explosión, Bruce y Mantis habían sido afectados por la técnica, los dos fueron empujados hacia atrás y golpeados con varias rocas, el lugar se cubrió de humo y polvo, Bruce salio del polvo con heridas en su cuerpo, su hocico tenía líneas de sangre, su mejilla y frente también tenían heridas y su cuerpo también tenía le eres cortadas por los ataques, Mantis se había cubierto con una roca evitando salir herido, Soon salio del agujero molesto y herido-

Me han hecho enojar como no tienen idea esta vez no los voy a perdonar -dijo Soon molesto viendo a los dos maestros, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a expulsar un poder morado de su cuerpo, junto las manos frente a su pecho y entrelazo sus dedos, los extendió creando leves corrientes de electricidad, se comenzó a formar una especie de disco con picos hechos de energía, el disco comenzó a girar en el frente a Soon- preparen e por que acabaré con los dos

Oh no y ahora que aremos? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Mantis escucha cuando Soon lance su ataque quiero que hagas la barrera de roca mas grande y gruesa que jamás hayas hecho, no importa cuanto poder te lleva solo hazlo entiendes? -dijo Bruce levantándose-

Pero y tu que harás? -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Bruce no contesto solo sacó sus garras de la mano derecha y las enterró en su brazo izquierdo llenando su mano de sangre- que haces?

Una técnica prohibida del rayo -Bruce sacó sus garras llenas de sangre y comenzó a empeñar esa energía amarilla de su cuerpo de nuevo- que esperas haz la barrera ya!

Si -Mantis comenzó a expulsar un aura verde de su pequeño cuerpo y golpeo el suelo enterrando la punta de sus pequeñas tenazas, frente a dl salieron cinco rocas gruesas y altas de más de tres metros, Mantis grito un poco haciendo tres barreras mas, estas ultimas eran más gruesas que las anteriores, Bruce por su parte hizo que su energía cambiara a un color ojo sangriento-

Mueran! -Soon alzo los brazos formado un disco de circunferencia puntiaguda, estaba hecho de energía morada eléctrica, lo lanzó y el disco comenzó a moverse girando con fuerza, impacto las paredes de roca de Mantis mientras él trataba de evitar que el ataque atravesará su barrera, Bruce rugió y salió corriendo de ahí, avanzó hacia las rocas y las trepo, elevó su puño derecho concentrando una alegría roja en el, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y rugió con fuerza- que hace?

Rugido del rey bestia! -Bruce grito soltando el golpe, un trueno cayo directo a el haciendo que su ráfaga fuera mas grande y más fuerte, solo se vio como un rayo rojo golpeó a Soon en todo el cuerpo, el campo entero donde estaba Soon fue destruido junto con el, el ataque de Soon se deshizo mientras bruce seguía lanzando su ataque, después de un rato Bruce se detuvo viendo el rastro de destrucción que había dejado, no había quedado rastro de Soon, solo estaba un agujero por donde la energía ah sí pasado, Bruce sonrió y cayo al suelo acostado- se termino

Eso fue monstruoso -dijo Mantis sorprendido, "realmente estos sujetos son de temer" pensó sorprendido-


	35. Chapter 35

**Un entrenamiento muy duro, un desafío entre Tigresa y Luceli?**

Todos los maestros estaban en el palacio de Jade recibiendo tratamiento por sus heridas, las heridas de Po fueron muy pocas pero las de los demás eran un poco mas serias en especial las de Izanamy ya que él tenía cientos de cortadas poco profundas y otras casi lo matan, apenas paso un día Izanamy ya estaba entrenando de nuevo junto a Po, la anciana Cologne se había llevado a ambos al campo de entrenamiento donde Po había entrando con Shifu por primera vez, Izanamy tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas mientras que Po solo usaba un pantalón negro, los dos estaban viendo a Cologne la cual estaba sonriendo y estaba parada sobre el bastón que siempre tenía, les hizo una señal y los dos fueron avanzó hacia ella, Po formo una esfera de fugo y la lanzo de un golpe, Cologne le dio un golpe de forma horizontal, la bola de fuego fue desviada y Po apareció frente a ella con un aura de rayos azules, comenzó a lanzar varios golpes de forma rápida soltando energía de rayos de su cuerpo, Cologne los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, salto por encima de el y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda haciendo que fue empujado contra una roca, Po fue lanzando y se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas, avanzó de nuevo hacia ella y lanzó varios golpes y patadas pero no le daba ningún golpe, Cologne giro su bastón y le dio un golpe en el hombro derecho y otro en el mentón, Po cayó de espaldas y Cologne se volteo a ver a Izanamy, Izanamy expulso un aura azul del cuerpo y avanzó, Cologne lanzó un golpe cuando estaba frente a ella, Izanamy expulso un aura de rayos del cuerpo y desapareció, apareció detrás de Cologne lanzando una patada de talón de forma vertical, Cologne solo puso su bastón sobre la cabeza deteniendo el golpe, el golpe había lanzado energía y demás haciendo que el suelo ser rompiera un poco, Cologne le dio un leve empujón a Izanamy y lo lanzo a un lado, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y avanzó expulsando un aura de viento y rayos, se acercó a ella de forma rápida y lanzó varios golpes, Cologne los esquiva de forma rápida era muy fácil para ella, Po apareció detrás de ellos y lanzó un bola de fuego muy grande, Cologne se dio cuenta y alzó su báculo haciéndolo girar, creo una onda de viento para defenderse, los dos salieron empujados por el viento, los dos machos estaban respirando de forma agitada.

Po volvió a expulsar su poder e Izanamy también los dos avanzaron hacia ella y comenzó a atacarla de forma rápida, Cologne esquivaba los golpes sin dificultad de nuevo, los dos la seguían a donde iban sin dejar de pelear, en eso parecía que Cologne había hecho una espiral y lanzó un golpe de gancho, una energía azul salió dispara de su cuerpo, solo un fuerte resplandor sobre ellos, Po e Izanamy fueron lanzados al aire por una onda de viento mezclado con energía, en el cielo hubo otros resplandor y los dos fueron cayendo del aire, Izanamy se dio la vuelta cayendo de pie en el lugar haciendo un agujero, Po por su parte cayo recostado en el suelo, los dos se levantaron quedando agitados y un poco heridos, Po expulsó un aura de rayos de su cuerpo y avanzó, lanzó una patada pero Cologne la esquivo saltando a un lado, Po paso a un extremo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a lanzar otra patada, Cologne lo esquivo de nuevo, Izanamy apareció frente a ella y lanzó un golpe, Cologne los esquivo de nuevo, los dos lanzaban golpes y patadas pero le daban ni un golpe, los dos aparecieron frente a ella y lanzaron un golpe, Cologne sujeto el puño de ambos y los empujo para que se golpearan la cabeza entre ellos, los dos se sujetaron la cabeza mientras que Po estaba irritado.

Izanamy estas ciego o que? Debes fijar tu objetivo -dijo Po serio-

Oye no te desquites así -dijo Izanamy algo irritado por el golpe-

Basta de peleas continúen -dijo Cologne seria, Po expulsó un aura de su cuerpo y avanzó hacia ella, fue lanzando golpes y patadas pero de nuevo no lograba darle ni un golpe, Po lanzó un golpe y Cologne le sujeto el codo con la mano izquierda y el antebrazo con la derecha -cuidado jovencito- le aplicó un poco de fuerza y lanzó a Po al agua, Izanamy por su parte estaba viendo todo serio, Po salió del agua y lanzó un golpe pero Cologne desapareció y Po la busco, Cologne apareció detrás de dl y el dio un leve golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera inconsciente, lo sujeto de su pelaje y lo dejo en la orilla dormido- bien hijo ven y pelea -Cologne se puso en guardia, Izanamy expulso un aura de su cuerpo y avanzó rápido hacia ella, lanzó una patada de forma horizontal pero Cologne lo detuvo con su bastón, Izanamy se giró lanzando otra patada pero Cologne lo desvío de forma rápida con una mano, Izanamy lanzó varios golpes y patadas, Cologne uso su báculo para defenderse de los golpes, sujeto el puño derecho de Izanamy y le puso el bastón en el cuello- que tonto -Izanamy retrajo el puño y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Cologne le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo dejándolo congelado-

No puedo moverme -dijo Izanamy forcejando con su cuerpo, Cologne solo le dio una vuelta a su bastón y le dio un golpe leve a Izanamy en el cuerpo y lo lanzó contra una roca y se estrelló, Po despertó y avanzó hacia Cologne por la espalda y la sujeto en un abrazo-

Ya te tengo ríndete -dijo Po sonriendo, Cologne sonrió y le dio un golpe en el mentón con su báculo, Po se alejó y comenzó a lazar varios golpes y patadas pero de nuevo Cologne se defendía con su bastón, Izanamy apareció y los dos estaban lanzando varios golpes y patadas, Cologne sujeto a ambos de sus muñecas y sonrío-

Bien muchachos es suficiente por hoy -dijo Cologne sonriendo, los dos se detuvieron y comenzaron a respirar de forma agitada, Cologne sujeto se bastón y fue avanzando en leves saltos- aun son muy lentos en sus ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, su reacción ante el peligro es algo buena, pero gastan mucha energía y usan la cabeza para coordinar sus movimientos sobre todo tu Po, piensas demasiado antes de atacar eso limita la velocidad de los movimientos, los cinco sentidos viajan del cerebro al cuerpo a cierta velocidad por eso no se limiten tanto en pensar en atacar solo ataquen si ven la oportunidad

Es verdad Po esta pensando siempre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cállate lo que pasa es que tu tienes cabeza hueca -dijo Po algo irritado-

Ya basta de niñerías vamos deben subir su nivel en estas dos semanas deben entrenar tanto la mente como el cuerpo, la velocidad y la fuerza, para alcanzar el máximo potencial deben tener no solo la fuerza física sino mental pero mas que nada su cuerpo debe estar relajado, así como hace Izanamy el sonríe y se relaja cuando no hay un peligro cercano -dijo Cologne sonriendo-

Tienes toda la razón relajarse es importante -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Pero por otra parte -Cologne puso una cara seria-

Si que dijiste? -Izanamy sonrió pero Cologne apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en las costillas haciendo que Izanamy se sujetara la zona afectada- por que hiciste eso?!

Relajarse siempre no es lo indicado siempre deben buscar el momento adecuado y estar alerta aveces -dijo Cologne sonriendo- bueno volvamos al palacio tengo hambre

Cologne es muy fuerte quizá algún día supere mas que propia fuerza -dijo Po en un susurro, los tres había regresado al palacio donde los machos fueron recibidos por sus novias en un cálido abrazo algo fuerte- hay Tigresa me estas lastimando el cuerpo -Po sonrió y Tigresa reaccionó-

Perdón es que me emociona que estés aquí Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po asintió sonriendo pero noto que el pasaje de Tigresa estaba cubierto de polvo blanco, leche, olía a huevo y tenía un delantal puesto- que pasa?

Por que estas vestida así? Y por que tienes harina encima? -dijo Po confundido viendo el cuerpo de su novia, Tigresa por su parte se sonrojo y desvía la mira solo para ver a Luceli algo molesta- que pasa?

Dime amor te duele algo? -dijo Luceli viendo a Izanamy algo preocupada-

Descuida estoy bien apenas me dolió un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo cuando vio que Luceli estaba igual que Tigresa cubierta de harina y demás- a ver que paso ahora por que están así? -Tigresa y Luceli se vieron y comenzaron a gruñir, los machos estaban confundidos viendo a las dos hembras-

Todo fue su culpa! -dijeron las dos apuntando a la otra- mi culpa no fue! Tu te metiste cuando estaba cocinando! -eso llamo la atención de los machos ellos sabían que ninguna de sus novias sabia cocinar-

Estaba haciendo un postre para ti cuando ella apareció y lo hecho a perder todo! -Luceli apunto a Tigresa molesta-

Que yo lo eche a perder todo? Tu eras la que estaba cocinando usando solo el delantal sin nada debajo -Tigresa estaba molesta y se cruzo de brazos- si no fuera por mi hubieras destruido la cocina entera!

Yo destruir la cocina?! No te equivocas esa fuiste tu! Casi la quemas con tu estupida idea de usar tu fuego en la cacerola! -Luceli y Tigresa no dejaban de gruñirse por una pelea, en eso apareció eran los demás con el pelaje algo quemado, Bruce tenía la melena quemada por el fuego, Grulla y Víbora estaban empapados y llenos de harina, Mantis y Mono casi quemados y con huevo encima-

Y ustedes que les paso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

El horror! -dijeron todos asustados viendo a las hembras algo molestaos, las hembras solo bajaron la cabeza sonrojadas- deberían ver la cocina -dijo Grulla algo nervioso, Po lo siguió y los demás también, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que cocina estaba patas arriba, los muebles de cabeza, las redes y techos cubiertos con huevos lanzados y estrellados, la leche por todo el suelo mezclada con harina, marcas de quemaduras y demás en toda la cocina-

Que rayos paso aquí? Parece zona de guerra de comida -dijo Po sorprendido-

Explíquense -Izanamy vio a ambas chicas las cuales se sonrojaron- y bien?

Lo que paso fue su culpa -dijeron las dos molestas-

 **Recuerdo-** Tigresa estaba en su cuarto pensando que hacerle a Po cuando regresara de su entrenamiento, tenía una lista de cosas y un lápiz- veamos que le puedo hacer, le puedo pedir un pastel o algo así? -Tigresa estaba pensando en daré un regalo a Po ya que había visto una pequeña noticia en el rollos sobre relaciones que había comprado la vez anterior cuando se volvió una coneja para espiar a Po- veamos el rollo decía que debo darle algo especial que simbolice que me importa y para eso debo darle lo que mas le gusta -Tigresa tomo el rollo que estaba a su lado y lo volvió a leer- veamos dale lo que mas le gusta puede ser comida como sus galletas favoritas o un pastel aveces los regales tienen mejor impacto cuando los haces tu mismas -una idea paso por su cabeza que la hizo sonreír- ya se le haré un pastel o algo parecido eh visto a cocinar muchas veces que tan difícil puede ser? -salió del cuarto y fue rumbo a la cocina donde se escucho el sonido de un canto de parte de una chica, Tigresa entro y vio a Luceli usando solo un delantal pero la parte trasera estaba al descubierto dejando que ella estaba casi desnuda solo usaba sus pantaletas, Tigresa al ver la se sonrojo bastante- que rayos haces?! -Tigresa grifo avergonzada viendo a Luceli la cual se volteo a verla-

Pues cocinando algo para Izanamy -dijo Luceli sonriendo parecía que estaba batiendo algo en un tazón - para ser una buena esposa debes demostrar que puedes cocinar y satisfacer a un hombre en más de una forma -Luceli siguió revolviendo- por cierto tu que haces aquí?

También vine para hacerle algo a mi novio -dijo Tigresa algo seria y se acercó a un libro de cocina que tenía Luceli con ella- bien veamos que haces -vio que la receta era de pastelillos o también podría preparar galletas- bien le preparare galletas a Po de chocolate y avena -Tigresa sonrío pero Luceli soltó una leve risa de escucharla decir eso- que están divertido? -Tigresa se irrito viendo a Luceli-

Nada por lo que escuche del insecto y el mono que nunca se baña según eres algo..-Luceli estaba pensando que decir sobre como clasificar a Tigresa- eres algo agresiva y vives de golpead a los demás de forma muy agresiva -Luceli sonrió de forma nerviosa, Tigresa bajo la mirada pero no estaba decaída- eh estas bien?

Les demostrare que no soy solo buena para pelear -dijo Tigresa seria tomo una delantal a que estaba cerca de ella y se lo puso- y tu ponte ropa

Que tiene de malo? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Muestras mucho -dijo Tigresa seria, Luceli solos suspiro se puso su ropa normal y las dos estaban tratando de cocinar, Tigresa trato de seguir las instrucciones pero se le paso la fuerza y termino haciendo un revoltijo con el tazón, la mitad de su mezcla termino cayendo al suelo- hay no que hice? Tire demasiado al suelo

Es que debes hacerlo con calma -dijo Luceli sonriendo- mira creo que es así -Luceli vatio con algo de fuerza pero por su fuerza termino atravesando el fondo del tazón y termino regando la mezcla en el suelo- hay me pase

Y decías que yo era descuidada -dijo Tigresa con burla, Luceli le gruño un poco pero no le importo, a,has trataron de hacerlo de nuevo y terminaron haciendo una masa mas o menos decente- bien ahora que sigue?

Hay que cocinarlo en el horno -Luceli se acercó al horno de piedra viendo que necesitaba leña para encenderlo y una red de metal para dejar algo encima y cocinarlo- bien necesita leña

Yo la traigo -Tigresa trajo un tronco algo grueso, uso sus garras y lo corto en pequeños pedazos, esos pedazos los puso en la base del horno de piedra- bien ahora usare mi fuego para cocinar esto

Eh no creo que sea buena idea -dijo Luceli nerviosa, Tigresa no la escucho y extendió ambos brazos apuntando al horno, soltó una ráfaga de fuego a un alta potencia y Luceli grito asustada, el fuego se extendió dejando el muro y el horno quemado también había rastros de quemaduras en el lugar- te dije que no usaras tanta fuerza bruta! -Luceli le grito a Tigresa mientras ellas parecían estar bien como si el fuego no les hubiera afectado-

A quien le dices bruta?! -Tigresa le grito de vuelta molesta- es la primera vez que cocino y se que todo me salió bien no como tu loba! -las dos se gruñeron molestas-

Sabes que tigresa por que no pruebas la mezcla que hiciste anda! -Luceli sonrió confiada pensando que ella había hecho algún desastre-

Bien lo probare y estará deliciosa -Tigresa se acercó al horno donde había dejado la mezcla en un olla para cocinarla, la mezcla estaba dura y carbonizada, tomo la olla y la puso en la mesa, le dio la vuelta y el pedazo de carbón cayó en la mesa, la tomo en sus manos y le dio una mordida, la mastico un poco hasta que sintió como si un rayo la hubiera partida, se puso algo pálida y soltó la mezcla, Luceli sonrió viendo que Tigresa hacia muchos esfuerzos para tragarse esa mezcla extraña- esto esta...horrible...-Luceli sonrió y le mostró la lengua burlándose un rato- ahora tu prueba el tuyo

Ja no tienes que decírmelo -dijo Luceli sonriendo con burla, su mezcla también se había puesto negra debido a que Tigresa la quemo con su fuego- se quemo -Luceli la probo y también se puso pálida con muchas marcas en su cara del asco- ok tu ganas...esto...esta espantoso -las dos quedaron aun lado tratando de no vomitar mientras soltaban quejas de dolor-

Esto es tu culpa! -Tigresa le grito apuntándole con el dedo-

Como que culpa?! Tu lanzaste el fuego a las ollas y las quemaste! -Luceli también la señaló molesta- si no lo hubieras hecho todo me hubiera salido bien

A mi no me culpes apuesto que todo te habría salido mal de todas formas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Marimacho naranja -Luceli susurro molesta mientras desviaba la mirada, a tigresa se irrito y tomo su maza para lanzarla contra Luceli, Luceli reaccionó y le dio un golpe a la masa haciendo que el centro que estaba hecho masa reventara cubriendo algunos lugares-

Que rayos te pasa?! -Luceli le grito molesta- ahora veras -Tigresa sonrió confiada, Luceli tomo su mezcla y la lanzó contra Tigresa haciendo que le diera directo en la cabeza, la mezcla cubrió a Tigresa en toda la espalda, Luceli se rió algo fuerte con burla- huy que vas a hacer gatita? -Luceli dijo con burla mientras se reía, Tigresa tomo un par de huevos y se los lanzo a la cara haciendo que la yema se esparciera en la cara de Luceli-

Jajaja la lobita no aguanta el dolor? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Luceli se levanto gruñendo con fuerza, las dos comenzaron a tomar huevos, harina, leche y demás para lanzárselo contra ellas, las dos estaban peleando y gritando en la cocina, mientras sus gritos y pelea seguían los furiosos y Bruce aparecieron para detenerlas-

Oigan que tango hacen? -dijo Grulla sorprendido de ver a las dos peleando y forcejeando en el suelo- duelo de chicas! -dijeron Mantis y Grulla sorprendidos-

Separe las! -dijo Víbora sorprendido viendo que las dos hembras estaban peleando en el suelo- Bruce has algo! Tu eres un león debes ser fuerte!

Yo no me meto con Luceli eso es territorio de Izanamy -dijo Bruce sonriendo viendo como Tigresa y Luceli seguían peleando, este vez Luceli le dio una patada a Tigresa en el estomago y ella cayo al muro, Tigresa rugió viendo como Luceli se puso de pie, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Luceli la esquivo y la bola de fuego le dio a los demás sobre todo a Bruce en la cara, la melena de bruce quedo algo quemada y se molesto, se acercó a ellas pasar tratar de separar alas- a ver ya cálmense! Aplaquen se! -Tigresa todo mientras Bruce trato de atraparla pero le dio una pata en los genitales hasta se escucho que algo trono con fuerza, los machos hicieron un cara de miedo de ver lo que había pasado, Bruce no dijo nada solo tomo una silla y se sentó en la cerrando los ojos y se los tapo con la mano derecha, los demás trataron de separarlas mientras ellas seguían pelando hasta destruir la cocina - **fin del recuerdo-**

Y eso fue lo que paso -dijeron las chicas avergonzadas y los machos las vieron sorprendidos-

Hay creo que necesito hablar contigo Luceli -dijo Izanamy sonando tranquilo-

Entiendo -Luceli bajo las orejas haciendo su carita de perrito regañado- no me regañes -Izanamy se puso nervioso- por favor no fue tu culpa -Izanamy trato de poner un cara seria pero falló y la abrazo-

No es tu culpa todo esto es culpa de Tigresa -dijo Izanamy abrazando a Luceli-

Qué?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida- manipuladora -Luceli le dio una mirada de burla-

Vamos Tigresa te ayudare a limpiar el lugar y tu también lo harás Izanamy -dijo Po serio viendo a Izanamy el cual asintió- todos vamos a limpiar este desastre -los cuatro limpiaron el desastre después de un baño todos estaban en su cuarto, Po y Tigresa por ser una pareja compartían un cuarto a su lado estaban Izanamy y Luceli- Tigresa no entiendo por que empezó la pelea

Ni yo lo se Po pero te aseguro que no fue mi culpa -dijo Tigresa cansada, los dos estaban en la cama acostado y hablando tranquilos- sabes que solo quería hacerte una pequeña sorpresa para variar

Sabes eso hubiera estado bueno -dijo Po sonriendo- solo prométeme que no trataras de pelear de nuevo, ambas son alfas territoriales

Por mi parte te aseguro que no peleare pero no te puedo asegurar nada de ella -dijo Tigresa algo irritada, Po sonrió y sabia como calmar a Tigresa, le dio unos besos en el hombro y fue subiendo hasta darle besos en el cuello haciendo ronronear a Tigresa- jaja Po cálmate si?

Esa es mi Tigresa sonriente -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se estaban besando pero se escucho una risas del otro lado, era la voz de Luceli se escuchan que se reía, Tigresa detuvo el beso por escucharla reír-

Cálmate jaja hay en el cuello no me haces cosquillas -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras Tigresa la escuchaba fuerte y claro-

Lo vez ahí esta otra vez me esta retando -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

Sabes lo descabellado que suena eso? Solo están teniendo un momento de intimidad déjalos -dijo Po sonriendo-

No te aseguro que ganare esta pelea -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Cual pelea?! -dijo Po sorprendido, Tigresa se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a gemir un poco con la voz haciendo ruidos un poco sexuales, Po se quedo confundido viendo a Tigresa por lo general así gemía a veces, por su lado Luceli estaba con las orejas paradas escuchando a Tigresa gemir-

Ahí esta me esta retando de nuevo -dijo Luceli molesta-

No la puedes dejar en paz? -dijo Izanamy extrañado por Luceli- ella no piensa pelear contigo -Luceli se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a gemir- hay no -Izanamy se recostó dejando a Luceli gemir sola-

Hay cielos que grande! Oooo -Tigresa gimió fuerte mientras Po estaba acostado en la cama de brazos cruzados- Si Po así!

Aaaa Izanamy mas fuerte! Si mas fuerte! Hay cielos si! -Luceli grito un poco fuerte- OOOO IZANAMY! -Luceli grito mas fuerte-

OOOO PO! Si mi amor! -Tigresa grito con fuerza, las dos estaban en una competencia de gritos en el palacio, el volumen fue tan alto que llego hasta el valle de La Paz en las diferentes casas los niños se levantaban por los gritos mientras los adultos quedaron despiertos y acostados sin decir nada, nadie sabia que hacer o decir, los gritos se fueron haciendo más fuertes- YODELEILEI HIHOOO -Tigresa grito soltando un rugido-

AAAAAAAAUUUUUUU SI! -Luceli había aullado con mucha fuerza, las dos habían usado mucha fuerza en sus gritos y estaban cansadas-

Terminaste? -dijeron los dos machos viendo a sus novias- no esto no termina hasta que ella pierda! -dijeron las dos hembras molestas, las dos escucharon a la otra y se irritaron-

Vamos Po vamos a mostrarles que somos una pareja realmente ardiente -dijo Tigresa molesta y se puso a cuatro patas sobre Po- vamos a hacerlo toda la noche -Po no supo que decir solo se quedo sorprendido-

Así entonces Izanamy vamos a hacerlo toda la noche en el salón de los héroes -dijo Luceli abriendo la puerta sujetando a Izanamy del tobillo y se lo llevaba arrastrando-

Así entonces Po y yo lo haremos toda la noche en el cuarto del maestro o en la biblioteca! -dijo Tigresa saliendo de la recamara también sujetando a Po del tobillo-

Si así va a hacer entonces lo haremos en la cocina! -Luceli le dijo a Tigresa-

Entonces nos vamos al patio! -dijo Tigresa sonriendo con burla y Luceli le sonrió también-

Entonces lo haremos en el techo del palacio -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos se vieron y gruñeron molestas- lo haremos por todo el palacio! -dijeron las dos molestas-

Que?! -los machos gritaron sorprendidos, las hembras se llevaron a sus machos a diferentes lugares, el palacio entero se lleno de gemidos y gritos de parte de la s hembras, a la mañana siguiente Po estaba tomando un poco de te en la cocina se estiro por una galleta y se quejó de dolor, en la espalda tenía muchas marcas de las garras de Tigresa hasta estaban sangrando-

Rayos jamás tuve estos problemas hasta ahora -dijo Po viendo su espada cortada en diferente direcciones, se escucharon unos quejidos de parte de alguien y cuando vio era Izanamy el cual estaba cojeando, apenas puso su pie izquierdo enfrente sintió mucho dolor- como te fue?

No siento mas que dolor en la entrepierna y mi pierna izquierda está a dolorida -dijo Izanamy quejándose hasta para sentarse- y a ti como te fue?

Siento que a mi espalda la rayaron con un rapador de queso -dijo Po irritado por su espalda- como haces que una gata naranja y una loba alfa se cálmame si las dos son territoriales

No lo sé Po pero algo es seguro si no nos mataron nos haremos mas fuertes eso espero -dijo Izanamy tratando de levantarse pero sintió dolor y cerró los ojos- todavía no


	36. Chapter 36

**Ras y Yujiro han llegado al palacio!**

En el palacio de Jade ya habían pasado las dos semanas de espera en que Yujiro y Ras llegarían al bella mañana seria el día, mientras en el campo de entraña miento todos los maestros estaban entrenando con calma pero todos sentían nervios y miedo por la pelea que se avecinaba, mientras en el otro campo, Po e Izanamy seguían entrenando pero esta vez era diferente, no era un entrenamiento físico si no un entrenamiento espiritual, Cologne estaba parada entre ellos, los dos estaban expulsando un aura diferente de energía, el poder de Po era de un color dorado mientras el poder de Izanamy era azul, los dos seguían expulsando ese poder de sus cuerpos, Cologne por su parte estaba sudando y emanando una energía blanca del cuerpo.

Que tiene que ver esto con el entrenamiento final? -dijo Shifu serio-

Cállate -Cologne levanto la voz y Shifu se puso nervioso- escucha en estos momento estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para liberar el verdadero potencial de estaos jóvenes, el entrenamiento es espiritual, los dos están en su propio mundo mental enfrentando a su lado de energía negativa, cuando la derroten su verdadero potencial será liberado, pero para que ellos sigan en ese estado debo darles de mi energía y no puedo hacer si me des concentras Shifu asintio nervioso y Cologne siguió con los suyo-

En el mundo mental de Po, el estaba en un bosque rodeado de bambú, camino por un momento hasta que vio una sombra a lo lejos, cuando se acercó era un otro Po de con ojos rojos y energía morada, Po sonrió calmado y se puso en guardia, el otro Po solo gruño y se puso en guardia, la sombra avanzó hacia zoo y lanzó un golpe, Po lo bloqueos atronado el puño con su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe de gancho, la sombra lo sujeto con sus mano y le dio una cabezazo de la frente, avanzó y lanzó una patada, Po la bloqueo con el brazo izquierdo, formo una esfera de fuego en su mano libre y la disparo, la sombra la recibió en el pecho y fue empujado, Po avanzó hacia el formando un aura de rayos azules en su cuerpo, la sombra lo imito pero esta hizo un aura morada de rayos, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, los dos estaban peleando a una alta velocidad, Po des pareció entre los golpes y apareció detrás de dl lanzando una patada de su espalda, la sombra cayó al suelo y Po le dio un golpe en la mejilla mientras esté trataba de levantarse, la sombra se levanto sin problemas después de el golpe, extendió las manos haciendo una bola de fuego color negra, la disparo y Po le dio un golpe a la bola para desviarla a un lado, la sombra siguió disparando y Po fue desviando todos los ataques, la sombra avanzó hacia el y lanzó un golpe dandole a Po justo en el estomago, Po ahogo un grito y retrocedió un poco, la sombra avanzó, dio un salto y le dio una patada directo en el pecho, Po fue empujado unos metros y cayó al suelo, la sombra avanzaba hacia dl con la intención de golpearlo, Po se levanto y le dio un golpe de gancho directo al mentón, le dio un golpe directo a las costillas, la sombra inclino su cuerpo, Po lo abrazo del torso y lo levanto, lo lanzó a un lado con toda su fuerza haciendo que atravesará el campo de bambú, la sombra se levanto sin decir o hacer nada, extendió las manos formando una esfera de rayos en cada mano, las disparo una a la vez, Po salgo de lado a lado para esquivarlas, la sombra apareció detrás y le dio un golpe directo en la espalda, Po rodó por el suelo y la busco pero la sombra estaba detrás de el, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo en su espalda empujándolo, Po se sujeto la espalda por el dolor y volteo a verlo, la sombra corrió hacia el, Po dio un ligero pisotón al suelo levantando una roca dandole un golpe a la sombra en el pecho, Po aprovecho y lanzó una patada soltando una onda de viento de su pierna derecha, la onda impacto directo en la cabeza de la sombra empujándolo contra un roca, la sombra se levanto y avanzó hacia Po lanzando esferas de fuego, Po las desvío golpeándolas, giro y soltó una onda de viento empujando a la sombra contra el bosque, la pelea duraría mucho si Po seguía a ese ritmo, la sombra volvió y los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en el campo.

Con Izanamy el estaba en su mundo mental, ese lugar era un campo verde, con algunos lagos y rocas, había pocos árboles, avanzó unos cuantos pasos solo para ver la figura de un lobo de pelaje blanco y un traje blanco con bordes negros parecido al suyo, su símbolo tenía las letras blancas de Go y el fondo negro, el lobo se levanto mostrando que era el pero su pelaje tenía los colores intercambiados, donde el pelaje en Izanamy era negro este lobo lo tenía blanco, donde era blanco el otro lo tenía negro, sus ojos era lo mas le llamo la atención, el fondo de sus ojos era negro y la pupila la tenía amarilla era un doble muy extraño, Izanamy dejo de prestarle atención y se puso en su postura de pelea, el lobo lo imito, los dos avanzaron, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero el doble desapareció, el doble había aparecido encima suyo sonriendo de una forma retorcida, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, los dos soltaron un poco de energía y se alejaron en un salto, el boli le formo dos esferas de color negra y roja, las disparo, Izanamy las sujeto pero fue empujado y las desvío a un lado, el doble apareció frente a el y lanzó una patada, Izanamy la bloqueo pero la patada hizo un eco con una fuerza tremendas, Izanamy apenas pudo contener la fuerza y fue lanzando a otro extremo, Izanamy giro y se dio la vuelta quedando hincado en el suelo, estaba sorprendido.

Que te pasa? No luces contento -dijo el doble con sonriendo, su voz esta a distorsionada haciendo un leve eco en el lugar, el doble sonrío viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba sorprendido, el doble avanzó hacia el y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo bloqueo con su ante brazo izquierdo- no te quedarás aquí mejor divirtámonos

Como es que puedes hablar? Quien eres tu confiesa! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Yo soy tu, la parte de ti que te niegas a aceptar pero suyo poder siempre usas -dijo el doble sonriendo, comenzó a demandar un aura roja y negra del cuerpo llamando la atención de Izanamy, lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando la energía en un estallido, Izanamy fue empujado por la energía, Izanamy desvió la energía con un golpe- ya lo entendiste? No hay manera en que puedas ganar en esta pelea

Ja mírame a los ojos -Izanamy sonrió y dio un ligero golpe al suelo con el pie haciendo que se agrietara- y atrévete a decir eso otra vez! -ambos estaban expulsando sus poderes del cuerpo-

Los dos avanzó y chocaron sus puños, los dos estaban forcejeando un momento, la energía estaba aumento en el lugar, los dos lanzaron un segundo golpe creando una onda expansiva y llena de energía, los dos comenzaron a pelear d e forma rápida en el lugar, Izanamy lanzó una patada horizontal pero el doble fue saltando hacia tras con sus pies, formo una esfera negra algo grande y la lanzó, Izanamy se envolvió en un aura azul y la esquivo, extendió su mano derecha formando una esfera de energía de un tamaño pequeño y la lanzó de forma rápida, el doble se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el ataque, lo desvía extendiendo los brazos, Izanamy apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe de gancho en las costillas del lado derecho, el doble le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se alejara de el, Izanamy giro y formo una esfera de energía azul la disparo, el doble le dio un golpe y vio que Izanamy tenía las manos extendidas a los lados y luego las juntos frente a él formando un esfera de energía más grande, Izanamy grito y libero la energía en forma de un rayo, la energía golpeó al doble, Izanamy usaba mas y mas energía liberadora en una ráfaga de ataques, el doble salió del humo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, se cubrió de energía roja y avanzó colocándose detrás de Izanamy dandole una patada en la espalda, Izanamy se elevó en el cielo seguido de su doble, el doble extendió las manos hacia enfrente formando dos esferas de energía rojas, las disparo e Izanamy se dio la vuelta se impulso dejando un rastro de energía azul en el lugar, el doble lo busco e Izanamy estaba con rumbo hacia el, lee disparo una esfera de energía con las manos pero Izanamy cambio su dirección impulsándose a su izquierda, Izanamy apareció detrás de dl y el doble le volvió a disparar energía pero no le dio, Izanamy apareció dandole una patada justo en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que atravesará un roca y llegara al suelo, Izanamy llego al suelo y el doble apareció frente a el lazando un golpe, Izanamy lo bloque con su brazo izquierdo colocándolo frente a su pecho.

El doble sonrío y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y patadas, Izanamy los estaba desviando y bloqueando lo más rápido que podía, dl lobo salgo y le dio una patada justo en la mejilla, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy escupió un poco y el doble lo tomo del tobillo, lo elevó y luego lo lanzó contra un árbol, Izanamy rompió el árbol por el golpe, se giró, alzo los brazos y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego directo contra el doble, el doble grito soltando un aullido y el ataque se deshizo frente a el, Izanamy avanzó de forma rápida con truenos cubriendo su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, en su brazo derecho se concentró energía roja, de truenos y fuego, grito y soltó el ataque de forma rápido haciendo una gran explosión en el lugar.

Mientras en el exterior los dos se veían cansados, Po estaba sudando y respirando de forma agitada, Izanamy parecía que temblaba por su esfuerzo físico, Cologne estaba algo cansada pero seguía a haciendo esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien se veía que sudaba pero no se estaba agitando, mientras Shifu solo observaba lo que hacían se sentía algo inútil, en el palacio todos estaban entrando como siempre, Tigresa y Luceli estaba peleando la una contra la otra en un entrenamiento, las dos estaban dando su fuerzo y se calmaron un momento.

Vaya no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No me veas con buenos ojos Tigresa -dijo Luceli sonriendo- recuerda que entrenado mucho tiempo para ser así de fuerte

Veamos si tiene háganlas para enfrentarme -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos estaban por pelear pero un golpe de la cola de Bruce al suelo les llamo la atención- que pasa?

Escuchen ya han pensado que hacer el día de mañana cuando llegue Yujiro y Ras? -dijo Bruce serio y de brazos cruzados- es decir mañana tenemos una pelea importante todo el valle esta aquí y no han comenzado a sacarlos de aquí

Es verdad se me había olvido debemos evacuar antes de que lleguen esos dos y si son como los enemigos que enfrentamos antes esta será una pelea realmente difícil -dijo Víbora preocupada-

Si pero no se que tan fuerte se hayan hecho esos sujetos pero si los aldeanos están aquí usaran a los aldeanos para ganar una ventaja -dijo Luceli seria-

Mejor bajemos y le decimos a los aldeanos que deben irse rápido antes de mañana o estarán en problemas -dijo Tigresa seria- además con Grulla y Mono de combate necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible -los demás asintieron confiados-

Vaya que buen plan de evitar que haya alguna baja trágica -se escucho una voz masculina pero clamada, Bruce y Luceli abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- pero es una lastima que hayamos llegado antes de tiempo que lastima hubieran aprovechado para irse

Es verdad pero lo que en verdad me interesa es saber donde esta el Guerrero Dragon -dijo otra voz con un tono de burla, todos voltearon directo a la puerta y en el arco de la puerta estaban Ras un león blanco de melena negra con un ojos morado, el ojo izquierdo estaba ciego y con una gran cicatriz de quemadura y cortada, el siguiente era una especie de camarón pero su forma era alta, fornida, sus brazos y piernas eran del tamaño de un mamífero como Tigresa, sus tenazas parecían que tenían dedos afilados, usaba solo un pelón color vino, sus coraza en los brazos y piernas era puntiaguda y se veía muy fuerte-

Son Yujiro y Ras! -dijeron Luceli y Bruce colocándose en guardia- el camarón gigante es Yujiro y el León es Ras -dijo Bruce molesto-

Los dos se han vueltos unas bestias infernales -dijo Luceli molesta, todos se pusieron en guardia viendo a los dos enemigos-

Entonces estos son los que han estado asesinándolo a todos los aldeanos -dijo Tigresa seria y se colocó en guardia- dime Yujiro por que quieres matar a mi Po

Jejeje tu Po? Bueno veras solo quiero matarlo para hacer que me pague todas las veces que me humillo y donde esta? Tuvo tanto miedo que escapó? -dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

El se esta haciendo mas fuerte y te va a derrotar -dijo Tigresa seria esperando algún movimiento-

Bien si no viene dentro de unos minutos me encargare de ustedes -Yujiro dio unos pasos quedando frente a ellos- me los comer a ustedes también

Espera Yujiro! -Ras le giro tu Yujiro lo vio- si quieres mata a la víbora, al insecto y ese gato, pero la loba y el león son míos -Ras sonrió y los demás se pusieron en guardia sintiendo algo de miedo-

Bien esto ces quien ser el primero al que me comeré? -dijo Yujiro sonriendo- como me comí a muchos aldeanos de esta nación

Maldito! -Tigresa fue hacia el molesta-

Espera Tigresa no lo ataques! -Luceli le grito pero Tigresa no la escucho-

Tigresa lanzó un golpe y Yujiro lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, Tigresa lanzó una patada girando, Yujiro lo esquivo saltando y llego a un muro, Tigresa lo siguió y lanzó un golpe, Yujiro lo esquivo inclinando la cabeza, el golpe de Tigresa termino dandole a la pared, Yujiro retrocedió un poco y Tigresa fue lanzando varios golpes, Yujiro solo los esquivaba moviendo el cuerpo y cabeza.

Es sorprendente Tigresa le puede seguir el ritmo a ese monstruo -dijo Víbora sorprendida viendo como Tigresa seguía presionando a Yujiro con sus golpes-

No, Tigresa va a ser derrotada -dijo Luceli seria, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, Tigresa no le daba ni un golpe a Yujiro mientras esté seguía esquivando-

Que pasa?! No que eras un guerrero muy poderoso? Te seguirás escondiendo de mi? -Tigresa seguía lanzando varios golpes pero no le daban a Yujiro- nunca me derrotaras! -Tigresa concentro fuego en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe soltando la bola de fuego, pero Yujiro ya no estaba cuando lanzó el golpe, Tigresa lo busco con la mirada pero no lo vio, se escucho una risa de parte de Yujiro y ella lo vio a su derecha- que no pude verlo como es que llevo a ese lugar

Vaya tu fuerza y tu velocidad son buenas pero así nunca me vas a ganar esa fuerza no es la indicada para enfrentarme -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, se cruzo de brazos viéndola con burla- enserio eres una muestra fuerte? Yo no lo creo -los demás estaban sorprendidos pero sobre todo Tigresa-

Como es que logró esquivar a Tigresa? -dijo Mantis sorprendido- es como si perteneciera a otra dimensión

No solo eso su velocidad fue bastante alta no puede ver nada -dijo Víbora sorprendida- es un monstruo solo se puso a jugar con ella

Por eso les dije que no debían provocarlo -dijo Luceli seria-

No esto no puede ser en un segundo podía seguirlo pero al siguiente desapareció de mi vista -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no -Yujiro se rió un poco y el enojo de Tigresa comenzó a crecer mas- No esto no puede estar pasando! -Tigresa expulso un aura de fuego en todo su cuerpo- yo soy la maestra mas fuerte de todas! No dejare que este monstruo me venza! -elevó las manos sobre su cabeza haciendo una bola de fuego algo grande- acabaré contigo!

Que tonta -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, Tigres extendió los brazos hacia el soltando el fuego de sus manos, la bola de fuego tomo un gran tamaño, Yujiro la espero y la esquivo desapareciendo de ese lugar, apareció a la derecha de Tigresa-

Ahí estas! -Tigresa volvió a disparar fuego sin importar a donde le daba, los ataques de Tigresa iban hacia Yujiro pero el solo databa de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, los demás se fueron metiendo dentro del salón de los héroes donde estaban Mono y Grulla-

Esa tonta de Luceli no está disparando a la tonto -dijo Luceli seria viendo que todos los ataques iban directo a donde estaba Yujiro pero el los esquivaba de una forma fácil- le está intentando dar a Yujiro -todo el campo se cubrió con fuego por los ataques de Tigresa, Yujiro salió del fueron y apareció frente a Tigresa la cual se asusto de verlo, el estaba sonriendo viéndola-

Que pasa por que no me golpeas o me atacas? -dijo Yujiro sonriendo con burla mientras Tigresa estaba apretando los puños molesta- vamos o es que acaso no eres una verdadera Guerrera?

No te equivocas! -Tigresa grupo y se alejó encendiendo su cuerpo en fuego- yo soy la guerrera mas fuerte de todos! -el fuego de Tigresa aumento y ella extendió los brazos hacia enfrente- yo soy la maestra Tigresa! Soy la mas fuerte! Acabaré contigo monstruo! -se formo una bola de fuego frente a sus manos de enorme tamaño y la disparo hacia Yujiro-

Tigresa detente destruirás el palacio por completo! -Víbora le grito asusta viendo como la bola de fuego iba directo contra Yujiro y era de un gran tamaño, Yujiro sonrió y abrió los ojos serio, avanzó y le dio una patada a la bola de fuego, forcejeo un poco con ella, dio un grito liberando energía y la bola de fuego fue mandada al cielo y luego cayó por detrás del palacio haciendo una fuerte explosión en el lugar, Tigresa y los demás estaban sorprendidos, el ataque más fuerte de Tigresa había sido desviado a otro extremo-

Es imposible ese ataque fue el mas fuerte que tenía Tigresa y ese monstruo solo lo desvío como si nada -dijo Grulla sorprendido junto con Mono-

Ese es en verdad un monstruo y creo que Tigresa ya no sabe que hacer -dijo Mono viendo como ella abría las manos y temblaba con miedo-

Ya estas lista? por que tus juegos ya me cansaron ahora dime donde esta Po -dijo Yujiro sonriendo pero vio que Tigresa no decía nada solo temblaba- bien creo que tienes tanto miedo que no dirás nada bueno ni modo ahora es mi turno para atacarte

Ti...ti..Tigresa esta debe ser la primera vez que esta temblando desde el fondo de su corazón -dijo Luceli sorprendida viendo como Tigresa seguía temblando- no puede resistir mas el fracaso y el miedo lo cual hace que derrama sus primeras lagrimas llenas de angustia -Tigresa comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba los dientes- se debe sentir realmente humillada

Estas lista por que no te mostrare piedad -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, expulso un aura morada de su cuerpo y avanzó dandole a Tigresa un golpe en el mentón haciendo que su labio se rompiera, apareció detrás de ella, la sujeto de la cola y la estrelló contra el suelo, Tigresa quedo acostada y Yujiro la sujeto del cuello para levantarla- parece que has perdido tus dedos de pelear -le dio un golpe con el su mano libre haciendo que gritara de dolor, le dio otros dos golpes más y Tigresa siguió gritando- ja que aburrido no me sirves para calentar mejor lárgate -la arrojó a un lado haciendo que Tigresa cayera acostada, Yujiro vio la puerta del tembló abierta y vio a los demás- que pasa no van a ver ayudarla? -Bruce y Luceli se pusieron en guardia frente a el- todos ustedes son unos estupidos -Bruce apareció frente a el y lanzó un golpe soltando una energía de rayos amarillos, Yujiro lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, la energía de los dos estaban forcejeando en el lugar, Bruce salto hacia atrás y lanzó una esfera de rayos, Yujiro coloco la mano derecha y la esfera explotó frente a el, Yujiro salió del humo buscando a Bruce y apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe, Yujiro lo detuvo con un codazo haciendo un sonido de eco-

Cuanto tiempo tardaras Izanamy? -dijo Bruce serio dejando sorprendido a Ras, mientras en el campo de entrenamiento Po se había levantado expulsando un poder dorado de su cuerpo-

Bien cromo te sientes Po? -dijo Cologne sonriendo-

Bien me siento mejor que nunca siento que mi verdadero poder está mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba -dijo Po sonriendo- escuche hace unos momentos una fuerte explosión que fue eso?

Es Yujiro acaba de llegar al palacio y si no te das prisa no podrás llegar a tiempo ve! -Cologne le grito un poco alto haciendo que Po asintiera-

Si gracias señora Cologne nos veremos después -dijo Po sonriendo- maestro Shifu es mejor que vaya al valle y le diga a los demás que se vayan rápido

Si entiendo Po cuídate mucho -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po asintió, usando su poder dorado fue avanzando corriendo y bajo las escaleras de esa montaña de forma rápida, Po estaba emocionado-

Esto es increíble ni la paz interior se compara con esto -dijo Po sonriendo- este es mi máximo poder? -Po vio sus manos y cuerpo cubierto por el poder dorado que recorría todo su ser, avanzó más rápido viendo que del palacio salió un feo amarillo seguido de una bola de fuego- parece que se esta tornando más peligroso debo darme prisa -Po apresuro su paso mientras en el palacio Bruce y los demás seguían peleando contra Yujiro, Bruce salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal contra Yujiro, Yujiro lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, es tendió su brazo derecho apunto de darle un ataque cuando Luceli apareció a su derecha y lanzó un corte vertical, el corte lanzó una ráfaga de energía azul, Yujiro sujeto la onda de energía con su mano derecha, forcejeo y la desvío a un lado, Luceli avanzó y la añado varios cortes con su espada, Yujiro los esquivo algo guiños, Luceli giro liberando una segunda espada de su mano izquierda y lanzó un corte, Yujiro alzó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque con su coraza corporal, la desvío y lanzó una esfera de fuego, Luceli se cruzo de espadas y fue deteniendo el golpe un momento, Bruce apareció golpeando la esfera de fuego, extendió los brazos y soltó un rayo amarillo de gran tamaño, Yujiro extendía los brazos sujetando la energía, los dos forcejearon un momento hasta que Yujiro libero una energía morada y deshizo el ataque, Yujiro sonrió mientras Bruce respiraba agitado, Mantis se movió rápido le dio un golpe en el pecho, Yujiro solo retrocedió un poco y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Víbora avanzó y le disparó una bola de energía, Yujiro le dio un golpe y la desvío, Mantis salgo desde el suelo creando sacando una roca del suelo, la roce le dio un golpe a Yujiro en el estomago, lo elevó en el aire, Bruce, Víbora y Luceli lanzaron sus ataques cuando chocaron crearon una explosión en el punto final de la roca donde estaba Yujiro, los demás estaban sudando esperando algún resultado, del humo salió Yujiro sin ningún rasguño, cayó de la roca directo al suelo viendo a los demás-

Es imposible todos lo atacamos directo y no le causamos ni un rasguño -dijo Bruce cansado- que otra cosa podemos hacer para detener a este monstruo?

No me pienso rendir hay que ganar tiempo en lo que Izanamy llega -dijo Luceli cansada-

No lo pensemos mas ataquémoslo -dijo Mantis serio, todos estaban por avanzar cuando Po apareció frente a ellos en un salto, todos se sorprendieron al verlo envuelto en un brillo dorado, el brillo bajo y Po se quedo de pie de brazos cruzados-

Al fin he llegado -dijo Po sonriendo, todos sonrieron viendo a Po- lamento la tardanza Yujiro

Que bien que al fin llegas Panda -dijo Yujiro sonriendo- dime estas listo para pelear con todo nuestro poder?

Si bocón estoy listo para romperte los huesos y el cuerpo entero -dijo Po sonriendo-

Estas seguro de que podrás enfrentarlo tu solo? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si yo peleare solo ustedes no se metan en esto -dijo Po serio y se puso en guardia viendo a Yujiro-

Bien espero que estés listo -dijo Yujiro sonriendo, los dos estaban listos para iniciar su pelea final-


	37. Chapter 37

**Po vs Yujiro**

Tigresa poco poco abría los ojos viendo que Po estaba frente a ella, Po estaba serio viendo a Yujiro, de solo verlo Tigresa sonrío.

Po que bueno que llegaste al fin -dijo Tigresa levantándose con cuidado-

Tigresa -Po se acercó a ella y la ayudo a pararse- que te hicieron?

Ese sujeto tiene una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes me derrotó muy fácil -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Po la abrazo, noto que su cuerpo. Estaba cansado y tenía el labio partido por un golpe, se enojo y vio como Yujiro se estaba riendo-

Estas listo espero que me des una mejor batalla que esta gata -dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste! -Po le grito con fuerza viendo a Yujiro, dejo sentada a Tigresa en los escalones y le dio un beso en los labios- me vengare de lo que te hizo este monstruo -se dio la vuelta empezando a avanzará hacia el-

Cuídate amor mío -dijo Tigresa entristecida viendo a Po avanzar hacia Yujiro-

Po solo apareció frente a Yujiro y lanzó un golpe, Yujiro se sorprendió y detuvo del golpe levantando el brazo derecho, el golpe hizo un eco al impactar los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, Po lanzó un golpe soltando fuego pero. Yujiro lo esquivo desapareciendo y apareció en un muro del lado derecho, Po fue hacia él y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo, Yujiro volvió a desaparecer para esquivarlo pero cuando apareció Po apareció frente a él y lanzó un golpe dandole en la mejilla derecha, Yujiro le regreso el golpe dandole en el estomago, los golpes de ambos soñaron con fuerza dejando un resplandor así como un eco, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida mientras el lugar se llenaba de fuertes impactos y de diferentes resplandores de energía, los dos seguían golpeando y peleando de forma rápida haciendo que el palacio mismo se agrietara un poco, Po y Yujiro conectaron un rodillazo soltando un resplandor blanco seguido de un eco, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe directo contra su pecho haciendo sonar el golpe, Yujiro le regreso el golpe directo y Po lo detuvo con su mano derecha, Po lo desvío y lanzó un golpe con el codos, Yujiro se defendió y el golpe hizo un eco muy fuerte, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron lanzando un golpe, los hicieron tres veces más y los golpes soltaron ecos y energía muy fuerte, los dos aparecieron en el centro del patio y cho patrón sus puños en un fuerte golpe, el resplandor fue mas fuerte y los demás se cubrieron con sus brazos para evitar el fuerte resplandor, algunos fueron empujados por la fuerza, el resplandor paso dejando ver que Yujiro había sido golpeado en el cuerpo y Po lo estaba siguiendo.

A que te supo?! -Po grito sonriendo y lanzó un golpe y Yujiro lo sujeto, zoo volvió a lanzar otro golpe y paso lo mismo Yujiro lo sujeto con fuerza, los dos estaba forcejeando un poco, concentro un rayo en su cuerpo y Yujiro recibió un poco de daño en el cuerpo, Yujiro lo soltó y Po le dio un golpe en el mentón, Yujiro fue retrocediendo mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos.

Lo logro! -gritó Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Po-

Así se hace Po estuviste genial! -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

O pele toda la narizota Po! -Mantis grito emocionado-

Po avanzó corriendo gritando lanzó un golpe y Yujiro lo detuvo con su brazo derecho, Po giro y lanzó una patada con el empeine izquierdo, Yujiro fue bloqueando todos los golpes y patadas de Po, Po fue avanzando lanzando vacíos golpes y patadas presionando a Yujiro con sus ataques, Yujiro solo se defendió un momento y Po le dio una patada en el mentón con la planta del pie, Yujiro cayó de espaldas se levanto y se quedo en guardia, escupió sangre y sonrío expulsando un aura morada de rayos y fuego, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo colocándolo frente a su cabeza, Yujiro lo fue presionando con sus golpes haciendo que Po fuera retrocediendo hasta que Yujiro lo sujeto del pecho y cara, lo empujo contra un muro y lo dejo estrellado ahí mismo, concentro el fuego en sus manos y comenzó a disparar con fuerza varios ataques haciendo que Po gritara, los ataques de energía fueron formando una esfera de fuego mas grande, Yujiro se alejo para no ser afectado, Po seguía gritando mientras la esfera seguía creciendo y creciendo, Yujiro alzo los brazos formando una esfera de trueno y la disparó contra la gran esfera de trueno haciendo que la esfera explotara, todos se asustaron con la explosión que dejó un agujero en el suelo, Yujiro sonrió ya se cruzo de brazos, el humo y las rocas se esparcían por el lugar, los demás vieron preocupados el lugar-

Vamos no juegues sal de ahí tu no eres tan débil para moriría por ese ataque tan simple -dijo Yujiro sonriendo viendo que Po había salido de los escombros con leves marcas de polvo- estoy impresionado lograste escapar en solo unos segundos y no te paso nada

Así es -dijo Po sonriendo, se sacudió el cuerpo y el pelo soltando todo el polvo de su cuerpo- quieres continuar langostino?

Eres un es tupido que no conoce el miedo -dijo Yujiro serio, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos creando un fuerte eco por el impacto, Po salto a un lado y Yujiro lo siguió, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, Po le puso mas empeño y le dio una patada en la cara, Yujiro se enojo y le regreso el golpe en el estomago, los dos seguían peleando empleando mas fuerza, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo la pelea-

Es increíble puede que Po si gane esta batalla tan difícil -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si es verdad mi Po es el mas fuerte que existe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

Po y Yujiro chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Yujiro lanzó una patada de forma horizontal y Po se elevó en un salto, Yujiro lo siguió y comenzaron a pelear en el aire unos momentos, bajaron y Po le dio un golpe a Yujiro en la cabeza, avanzó dandole una tacleada con el hombro en el pecho, concentro un rayo amarillo en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Yujiro retrocedió y Po avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe, Yujiro bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Po retrocedió un poco por el golpe y Yujiro alzo la manos formando una esfera de color morada y la disparo, Po la sujeto con ambas manos y la desvió con un golpe en un lado, Yujiro apareció y le dio una patada en el estomago alejándolo un poco, Po se dio la vuelta y Yujiro apareció sobre el lanzando un golpe con las manos juntas, Po formo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la disparo en un solo golpe, el fuego se extendió hasta cubriría el cuerpo de Yujiro, Yujiro se alejó sin recibir ni un sólo daños, Po concentro fuego en sus manos y luego lo intensificó con rayos amarillos, comenzó a lanzar varios golpes de forma que Pardo a una lluvia de ataques, Yujiro se cruzo de brazos frente a su cara, los ataques fueron impactando en toco su cuerpo haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Po extendió los brazos hacia arriba y formo una bola amarilla y la lanzó contra Yujiro formando una fuerte explosión en su cuerpo, el lugar se cubrió de humo y fuego, Po solo espero que Yujiro saliera y dl solo salió de forma tranquila con leves heridas en el cuerpo.

Esos ataques si me dolieron un poco -dijo Yujiro sonriendo-

Hmp apenas estoy comenzando monstruo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Los dos volvieron a chocar formando un fuerte impacto, los dos siguieron hasta que Yujiro le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Yujiro le dio un golpe en el estomago mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo, lo sujeto del cuello y lo fue empujando mas y mas en la tierra, Po trato de sacarse pero Yujiro lo empujaba mas y mas hasta que lo enterró cuatro metros bajo tierra, Yujiro salió de las rocas, levantó las manos y formo una esfera amarilla de fuego, disparo la esfera formando esferas mas pequeñas, las ferias entraron por el agujero y explotaron formando una leve cortina de humo, todos se preocuparon cuando vieron que del agujero salía fuego y humo.

Bien creo que ya lo mate -dijo Yujiro sonriendo- bien ahora...-el suelo tembló y del suelo las rocas se levantaron dejando ver a Po con una leve cortada en la mejilla derecha- que paso?

No me subestimes camarón -dijo Po con burla y serio-

Esperen creo que si atacamos todos juntos y tenemos suerte podremos ganarle -dijo Tigresa seria y los demás maestros se pusieron en guardia-

Déjenme solo! -Po grito gritándose las rocas, todos vieron a Po sorprendidos- yo me encargare de limarle la enorme nariz que tiene

Pero podremos ganar si hay mas ventaja -dijo víbora preocupada-

Dije que no yo puedo solo -Po solo escupió y dejo caer las rocas- bien entonces ataca Yujiro

Maldito -Yujiro gruño y avanzó hacia el lanzando varios golpes, Po solo salto de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, Yujiro avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po solo se hizo a un lado y le dio una patada en el pecho con la pierna derecha, Yujiro retrocedió un poco y le dio un golpe mas en el estomago, Yujiro salto y lanzó varias esferas de fuego, zoo solo salgo a un lado esquivando el ataque mientras Yujiro estaba muy molesto-

No lo entiendes o si camarón yo puedo ver todos tus movimientos de ataques por que eres muy lento para mi -dijo Po sonriendo un poco y Yujiro se molesto de nuevo, Po comenzó a gritar formando un resplandor dorado en su cuerpo, los demás vieron como el cuerpo de Po brillo de esa forma, su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura dorada, parecía que su poder estaba tranquilo pero a la vez era fuerte-

Que es eso?! -gritaron todos los maestros del palacio de Jade sorprendidos mientras que Bruce y Luceli parecían entender el poder que emanaba de Po-

Para tu información Yujiro eh obtenido el máximo poder soy ¡invencible! -Po grito sonriendo y avanzó hacia el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda, Yujiro se quejó y fue retrocediendo un poco, Po avanzó dejando un leve resplandor dorado detrás y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Yujiro se quejó un poco, Po lanzó un golpe pero Yujiro lo bloqueo con su mano derecha, el golpe de Po lo paso y le dio justo en la nariz, seguido una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, lo elevó sobre su puño y lo lanzó con tras un muro, Yujiro atravesó el muro con la espalda y Po avanzó hacia el, Yujiro se enojo y le dio una patada en el mentón lanzándolo a un extremo Po se quedo quieto y Yujiro levanto el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía morada, la esfera creció cuatro veces su tamaño haciéndola muy grande, todos se asustaron al ver el ataque de Yujiro-

Po esquivarlo! -Tigresa le grito asustada-

Cuidado! -Mantis y Víbora sólo pudieron gritar mientras Po se quedo quito emanando ese resplandor dorado de su cuerpo, Yujiro extendió el brazo soltando la en energía en un rayo morado, Po grito un poco esperando el ataque, concentro energía en su puño derecho, cuando el ataque estaba por darle Po le dio un golpe directo al ataque soltando la energía dorada de su puño, el ataque de Yujiro había sido empujado hacia el mientras que no se lo podía creer, Yujiro recibió el golpe de su propio ataque y después la energía de Po lo golpeo en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión cubriéndolo de humo-

Vaya lo logro -dijo Bruce algo sorprendido- pero creo que solo lo hirió -del humo salió Yujiro de brazos cruzados y molesto, sus cuerpo estaba herido levemente y parte de su coraza estaba rota, bajo los brazos dejando ver que estaba muy molesto-

Maldito me las pagaras! -Yujiro salió del humo molesto y se puso frente a Po- no ta vayas a confiad solo por que me regresaste el ataque -Yujiro avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Po en el mentón, el cuerpo de Po se inclinó un poco y Yujiro comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, levanto la rodilla derecho y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Yujiro concentro energía morada en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, Yujiro dio un salto creando fuego en su mano derecha, vio a Po acostado boca bajo en el suelo y avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe, Po se levanto y se impulso a un lado con sus manos dejando que Yujiro golpeara el suelo, Po se impulso a un lado dejando un resplandor dorado, Yujiro expulso un aura morada y apareció frente a el preparan un golpe con sus manos juntas-

Que?! -Po sorprendido- que veloz es yo debería ser más rápido que esta basura! -Po dijo molesto y Yujiro le dio el golpe justo en la cabeza, Po termino atravesando las paredes del patio y termino impactando en el suelo del exterior, Yujiro se paró sobre los marcos de la muralla, formo una esfera de fuego de color roja, la esfera creció bastante hasta tomar casi un diámetro de cuatro metros, la lanzó hacia el agujero donde estaba Po y causó una fuerte explosión cubriendo todo el lugar de fuego, el agujero donde estaba Po se cubrió de fuego y humo, Yujiro sonrió mientras los demás estaban preocupados por Po, el humo y el fuego pasaron dejando ver el suelo cubierto de arena quemada, del suelo salió Po un poco herido tenía heridas en la cabeza y cuerpo-

Perdón por el sufrimiento pero tu me provocaste -dijo Yujiro sonriendo con burla- vi que eras mas fuerte y me quise desquitar -Po solo escupió un poco e hizo tronar sus nudillos, movió su cuello y lo hizo tronar para relajar su cuerpo-

Bien vamos a pelear bien te eliminare -Po sonrió un momento y luego se enojo- te haré sentir la furia de todos los habitantes de China que asesinaste! -Po grito expulsando un aura dorada, su cuerpo parecía que emanaba fuego dorado, Yujiro se sorprendió un momento y Po avanzó en un solo resplandor dandole un golpe en el mentón, la coraza de Yujiro se rompió por el fuerte impacto, Yujiro comenzó a sangras y se cubrió de un aura morada dio un paso y se alejó del lugar, Po lo siguió y le dio una patada en el estomago agrietando mas su coraza, Yujiro lanzó una esfera de fuego y Po le dio un golpe desviando el ataque, Yujiro avanzó hacia el lanzando un golpe pero Po ya no estaba, lo busco con la mirada y Po apareció de tras de él dandole un golpe con el brazo derecho justo en la espalda, Yujiro cayó al suelo y Po le dio un. Ligero pisotón al suelo haciendo que una roca triangular se levantara y golpeara a Yujiro en el pecho, Yujiro se elevó y zoo le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que rompiera la roca y su coraza se agrietara por el impacto, Po lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo levanto solo para impactarlo contra un muro, lo elevó una vez mas y lo golpeo en el suelo de cara, Po lo giro un momento y lo lanzó a un lado, Po se inclinó y golpeo el suelo formando una roca detrás de Yujiro haciendo que quedara enterrado en ella, formo una esfera de fuego, la levanto y la hizo crecer mas, la bola de fuego se cubrió con un rayo amarillo y después con un aura roja y negra, la esfera se había cubierto de rayos rojos mientras su color aumentaba de rojizo a rojizo oscuro, Po la lanzó contra Yujiro y este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la esfera causa una enorme explosión, todos en el palacio se cubrieron con una roca que Mantis había hecho, todos estaban sorprendidos por el fuerte impacto y ataque, mientras Ras estaba serio viendo la pelea, Po estaba sonriendo y respirando algo agitado, el lugar donde Yujiro estaba se estaba quemando y había un gran agujero-

Vamos sal de ahí se que estas vivo -dijo Po sonriendo- pero ya debes estar muy débil -Yujiro salió de las rocas con el cuerpo lastimado, su coraza tenía agujeros en algunas partes donde sangraba y dejaba ver que tenía carne debajo- jajaja te regrese el favor pero esta fue una gran parte del odio de todos a los que te comiste

Maldito te haré pagar caro! -Yujiro avanzó molesto y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Po retrocedió un pocos Yujiro grito y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó y comenzó a golpear en todo el cuerpo, Po lo desvío y le dio un golpe en el pecho, avanzó sujetando su cabeza con las manos y le dio un cabezazo dejando un leve mancha de sangre y le agrietó el caparazón a Yujiro, Po se separó giro y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Yujiro avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Po, soltó un rayo morado y Po grito un poco por el dolor, Po sujeto el brazo de Yujiro expulso su aura dorada y lo lanzo a un lado, extendió las manos formando dos esferas en las manos y comenzó a soltar varias esferas de energía dorada rumbo a Yujiro haciendo que lo golpearan en el cuerpo, Yujiro salió del humo y avanzó corriendo hacia Po, Po hizo lo mismo pero con su aura dorada era más rápido, apareció frente a Yujiro y comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo haciendo que Yujiro sintiera dolor a travez de la coraza, Yujiro salgo desaparecieron y apareció a su derecha, disparó una esfera de energía morada y Po le dio un golpe deshaciendo la esfera, Yujiro avanzó extendió sus dedos formando una especie de navaja de energía morada, avanzó y lanzó un corte diagonal, Po se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo, la navaja le dio un leve corte en el antebrazo y el hombro dejándole un corta a Po, Po inclino su cuerpo y le dio un golpe soltando una bola de fuego haciendo que la coraza de Yujiro se rompiera un poco mas, Yujiro grifo y lanzó un corte vertical, el corte le dio a Po en el hombro izquierdo dejándole una cicatriz algo grande- no me dejare vencer por ti

Maldito ya es hora de terminar con esto -dijo Po serio _"su coraza es demasiado dura no puedo hacer mucho, si sigo atacando como ahora me quedare sin energías hasta de hacerle un daño peor, lo peor es que si me quedo sin energía ese sujeto Ras me podría matar, no me queda otra opción tendré que usar mi ultima técnica" Po_ pensó nervioso y comenzó a concentrar el aura en todo su cuerpo, su aura comenzó a crecer y tomar una forma flamean te y luego pasó a ser roja, el aura de fuego se volvió una especie de dragón chino gran y rojo-

Que cosa es eso?! -Yujiro grito asombrado viendo como Po estaba formando un dragón hecho de pura energía en todo su cuerpo-

Que interesante -dijo Ras sonriendo, los maestros del palacio de Jade y los dos guerreros vieron asombrados como el dragón parecía tomar vida y rugió- yo Ras Shingen te reconozco de uno de los más fuertes que eh visto -sonrío y Po grito-

Aaaa! -Po avanzó corriendo a una alta velocidad dejando una onda roja oscura, Yujiro formo una esfera de color morada para protegerse uso toda su fuerza pero se asusto viendo como Po se acercó más y salgo elevándose en el aire- Ryu Tenshou! -Po bajo en picada lanzando una patada con su brazo derecho, la honda de energía golpeo el escudo de Yujiro, los dos forcejearon bastante haciendo una colisión de energía-

No me vencerás! -Yujiro grito asustado, Po solo grito y expulso mas energía, el golpe de Po atravesó el escudo y golpeó a Yujiro directo en el pecho, por el impacto se escucho un fuerte sonido y eco, Yujiro fue arrastrado por todo el camino, se escucho como la coraza de Yujiro se rompió al igual que sus huesos, Yujiro grito escupiendo sangre desde la nariz y la boca, Yujiro fue arrastrado hasta que impactó con un muro pero eso no fue suficiente por la fuerza que llevaba Yujiro termino siendo lanzado hasta la roca que conectaba con el durazno de la sabiduría celestial, Po cayó a un lado de sus amigos sujetando su brazo el cual estaba soltando mucho vapor y estaba un poco herido, mientras con Yujiro la energía lo había envuelto y explotó cuando impacto, todo el camino donde había sido empujado estaba quemado y no se veía ningún rastro de Yujiro, Ras sonrío y se bajo colocándose frente a Po-

Po estuvo asombroso como lo aprendiste?! -dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po con fuerza y el le regreso el abrazo- estas bien?!

Si lo estoy y esa técnica Cologne me lo enseño es una técnica que muy pocos pueden hacer, incluso a Izanamy le costó trabajo -Po sonrió y bajo a Tigresa- estaré un poco herido y ahora sigue el pez gordo -todos se pusieron en guardia frente a Ras- no tengo mucha energía me ayudaran?

Te apoyaremos en lo que podamos -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Atáquenme si pueden -dijo Ras sonriendo, extendió el brazo izquierdo y libero una onda de energía de viento, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Mono fueron empujados contra el palacio y se golpearon quedando inconscientes, Tigresa fue atrapada por Po, Bruce y Luceli se quedaron quietos viendo a Ras- bien ven Guerrero dragón

Espera Po! -Po avanzó hacia Ras y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de su puño derecho pero Ras lo esquivo y apareció detrás de el- cuidado! -Tigresa le grito de nuevo y vio como Ras disparo una pequeña esfera de energía de sus dos dedos principales directo a la rodilla de Po, Po se quejó un poco viendo su pierna, Ras lanzó otra y le dio en el hombro derecho, Po se quejó de nuevo iba hacia el pero Ras lanzó barnizo ataques similares formando una lluvia de ataques- Po! -Tigresa iba hacia el viendo que Po estaba recibiendo varios ataques en todo el cuerpo dejándolo herido en el cuerpo, Po comenzó a sangrar en sus heridas, Po apenas podía defenderse, Ras se estaba riendo atacando mas y mas a Po, Tigresa estaba por atacar a Ras pero una esfera de fuego azul apareció cerca de Ras, Ras dejo a Po y esquivo la esfera la cual choco en el piso, Ras cuando vio quien era se escucho una fuerte pisada y el suelo se agrietó dejando ved a Izanamy el cual estaba alado de Cologne y Shifu-

Vaya el hijo prodigo regresa -dijo Ras sonriendo, Tigresa paso de la sorpresa y fue con Po para verlo- veo que aún queda basura por recoger

Con que tu eres Ras? Has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi -dijo Izanamy serio-

Izanamy enserio eres tu Izanamy?! -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Si lo soy -Izanamy comenzaba a emanar una energía azul de su cuerpo- que pasa Po ya te cásate?

Je como siempre te pasas de listo -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto herido de todo el cuerpo- crees que puedes hacer todo esto solo? -en el lugar del durazno donde había impactado Yujiro salió herido cansado y débil, le faltaba el brazo derecho y tenía una gran agujero en el cuerpo- sigue con vida acaso eres inmortal? -Yujiro solo dio un paso y Ras apareció detrás de el perforándole la zona del pecho, Yujiro no dijo nada y Ras expulso un rayo morado de su brazo haciendo que su cuerpo explotara en pedazos-

Por que? Yujiro ya no podía moverse no tenías por que matarlo! -dijo Izanamy serio y sorprendido

Eso no me importa el me fallo por ultima vez ya no lo necesitaba -dijo Ras sonriendo, vio a Izanamy de frente, de un momento a otro la imagen de un lobo parecido a Izanamy pero con pelo negro con ojos verdes apareció en su mente- eres tan idéntico a tu padre no sabes como te aborrezco, y también odio esos ojos que tienes, te diré un pequeño secreto yo fui quien mato a tu querido padre -Ras sonrío mientras Izanamy apretó los puños molesto- pero también yo me encargue de los ataques a las aldeas de China y Korea los usuarios me dieron mas poder de lo que creen en cerio crees que puedes derrotarme?

Claro que lo haré -Izanamy saco su espada y la clavo en el suelo- no sabes como te odiaba, fu entre todos nosotros fuiste el mas orgulloso de la aldea -Izanamy vio su espada en el suelo recordando a su padre- yo soy un lobo criado para pelear con honor, fui criado en Japón, por todos lo guerreros Shiba que asesinaste -Izanamy apretó los puños mientras los demás asintieron viendo que su aura aumentaba de tamaño- y también por todos los habitantes de China que mataste! -Tigresa y Luceli recordado en las tumbas de todos los habitantes que enterraron, Izanamy elevó su puño derecho apretándolo con fuerza- juro! Que te exterminare! -Ras solo sonrío viendo a Izanamy, los dos estaban por empezar su batalla final-


	38. Chapter 38

**Izanamy vs Ras**

Izanamy y Ras estaban viéndose a los ojos- bien vamos a otro lado a terminar lo que mi padre empezó -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, salto al aire dando leves pasos y soltaba unas pequeñas corrientes de aire, Ras se cruzo de brazos y los siguió haciendo los mismo, parecía que los dos estaban caminando en el aire, los dos salieron del campo limitado por el palacio de Jade y llegaron a campo abierto, Izanamy dio se puso firme y soltó un aura roja de su cuerpo había entrado a su modo oscuro y ahora tenía los ojos rojos y partes de su pelaje rojo-

Bien con que así quieres comenzar esta bien este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba muchacho -Ras sonrío y comenzó a expulsar un aura morada de todo su cuerpo-

Bien pongámosle fin a esto -dijo Izanamy serio-

Izanamy dio un paso clavando su pie en el suelo y se impulso, Ras avanzo haciendo lo mismo, los dos chocaron sus puños creando una gran honda de sonido y energía blanca, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron lanzado varios golpes, Izanamy salto y le dio una patada en la cara, Ras retrocedió y formo una esfera de fuego morada y la disparo, Izanamy la sujeto en su mano derecha, forcejo y la desvío a un lado, Ras avanzo y le dio una golpe con la rodilla en el estomago, Izanamy solo soltó un leve grito y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, los dos se separaron, Ras avanzo corriendo e Izanamy también, los dos volvieron a chocar sus brazos en una colisión, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe con el codo izquierdo, Ras lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe de gancho con su mano libra, Izanamy lo sujeto con su mano y los dos comenzaron a forcejar expulsando mas poder de sus cuerpos dejando un agujero en el suelo, saltaron hacia tras y Ras alzó el brazo derecho formando un rayo rojo y lo disparo en forma de esfera, Izanamy salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Ras apareció y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, Izanamy se inclinó al suelo quedando parados de manos y salto hacia atrás apartándose de Ras, Ras avanzo y extendió los brazos hacia enfrente disparando energía morada, Izanamy las fue desviando mientras las golpeaba, Ras salto y disparo una segunda esfera morada mas tarde, Izanamy la sujeto en sus manos siendo empujado por ella, estaba tratando de que la esfera no le ganara, grito un poco fuerte y le dio un golpe a las esfera lanzándola al cielo, Izanamy busco a Ras pero este le dio una patada en el estomago, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y lo sujeto de la pierna solo para impactarlo en el suelo rompiendo las rocas, se levanto enseguida y lo sujeto de la pierna derecha, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo de nuevo, lo atajo hacia él y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Izanamy fue corriendo sin soltar a Ras, salto y lo estrello en el suelo, grito un poco y soltó una gran cantidad de energía negra y roja creando una explosión, Izanamy salió ileso pero Ras ya tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo.

Vaya estoy impresionado puede que seas mejor que tu padre -dijo Ras sonriendo, Izanamy retrajo su manos colocándolas cerca de sus costillas del lado derecho y una encima de la otra doblando los dedos, formo una esfera rojo en sus manos y extendió los brazos disparando una energía roja escarlata, Ras solo la sujeto con las dos manos y fue siendo empujado, Izanamy dejo de disparar la energía dejando solo un rastro de vapor, Ras no pudo ver nada hasta que Izanamy apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda estrellándolo en el suelo- veo que te subestime

Ya deberías saberlo no veas con buenos ojos a los Shiba -dijo Izanamy serio y salto hacia atrás dejando que Ras se levantara-

Pero no eres un Shiba puro o si? -Ras se levanto sonriendo y se dio la vuelta- Berseck ese nombre te suena? -Ras sonrío mientras Izanamy apretó los puños-

A mi no me involucres con esa familia -dijo Izanamy serio-

Tu también perteneces a esa familia por tu lazo de sangre con ellos -Ras desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada en el aire, Izanamy la bloqueo levantando los brazos creando un fuerte estruendo- di todo lo que quieras pero de todas formas eres un Schiffer de sangre

Que no me involucres con ellos! -Izanamy grito expulsando su poder rojo y lo impulso alejándolo de el, avanzo y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo haciendo que retrocediera, Ras lo sujeto de las manos y le dio un rodillazo en el mentó estirando su cuerpo un poco, y después le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire-

No me ganaras si sigues peleando con ese nivel tan bajo -Ras le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha y lo sujeto de la pierna derecha solo para lanzarlo a otro extremo y que se estrellara con un árbol, extendió las dos manos hacia arriba formando una esfera morada con detalles rojos y la lanzo, Izanamy abrió los ojos pero la esfera explotó al hacer contacto, Ras solo estaba serio viendo el lugar quemado y vacío- maldición no me percate de tus movimiento que rayos hicisteis?

Solo me moví entre las sombras esa es la naturaleza de mi oscuridad -dijo Izanamy serio detrás de Ras-

Ya veo igual que tu padre -dijo Ras serio-

Ya deja de estarme comparando con el! -Izanamy grito y avanzó avanzó corriendo, Ras lo espero, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Ras desapareció y apareció detrás de el lanzando una patada, Izanamy la esquivo saltando y bajo lanzando un golpe con las manos juntas, el golpe le dio a Ras en la cara haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, se levanto con sus manos y comenzó a girar lanzando varias patadas, Izanamy recibió una patada en las costillas del lado derecho y cayó al suelo, Ras se levanto y fue hacia el, Izanamy golpeo levemente el suelo levantando una roca, Ras retrocedió un poco viendo que una roca salió de la nada y estaba por golpearlo, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Izanamy comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en el cuerpo , Ras le sujeto las manos y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra un árbol, Izanamy se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas, Ras desapareció y apareció detrás de el formando una esfera de fuego, Izanamy lo detecto con sus oídos y se dio la vuelta lanzando una esfera de fuego, los dos hicieron una colisión con sus ataques hasta que hubo una explosión y los dos fueron alejados del otro, todos en el palacio vieron la fuerte explosión y la cortina de humo, cuando estaba en cala a los dos salieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy lanzó una patada pero Ras salgo y le dio una patada al mentón haciendo que se alejara de el, Ras avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estomago, Izanamy se ahogo con el dolor, Ras le dio un rodillazo en el estomago elevándolo un poco, lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo lanzó contra un árbol, Izanamy se estrelló contra un árbol y salió un poco herido, Ras a apareció frente a el y lanzó varios golpes, Izanamy apenas se defendió y recibió una cortada por las garras de Ras en su brazo derecho, giro y le dio una patada en el mentón, Izanamy sueco hincado y Ras le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo de el, expulso un poder morado de su cuerpo y avanzó dejando un resplandor detrás de el, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, Izanamy trato de levantarse pero Ras le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que se hundiera mas en el suelo-

Que paso con esas energías que tenias vamos demuéstrame tu verdadero poder por que si no morirás en este lugar -Izanamy abrió los ojos soltando un resplandor azul, Ras se alejó en un salto e Izanamy apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Ras fue empujado a unos metros, se dio la vuelta, extendió su mano derecha y lanzó un disparo de energía hacia Izanamy, Izanamy solo cambio su trayectoria y aumentó más su velocidad, Ras lo busco hasta que Izanamy apareció por encima de dl dandole una patada en la cabeza con el pie derecho, la fuerza empujo a Ras contra una roca y lo enterró entre los escombros, hubo un fuerte resplandor morado y Ras salió de los escombros molesto y un poco herido- que te paso?!

Mi verdadero potencial -dijo Izanamy serio, su cuerpo emanaba un poder negro y azul parecía hecho de fuego, su pelo estaba normal solo que en su cara y ojos tenían marcas rojas- empecemos ya! -los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños creando un fuerte eco por el impacto, los dos desaparecieron en un momento, todos se sorprendieron viendo lo que pasaba, Po estaba siendo atendido por Cologne en el suelo, todos estaban fuera del palacio viendo lo que pasaba-

Desaparecieron esto es increíble! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y apretaba los puños-

No te confíes solo por la vista ellos siguen ahora peleando pon atención -dijo Luceli sorprendida, todos pusieron atención y se escucho un impacto en el lugar, se hizo un leve agujero de la nada, después de un momento se escucho otro impacto y los dos aparecieron soltando un golpe dandole al otro en su mejilla, Ras lo desvío y avanzó dandole varios golpes en el estomago a Izanamy, Izanamy salto y lanzó una esfera de fuego azul, Ras alzo la mano derecha y lo detuvo creando una leve explosión en su mano, Izanamy salió del y le dio una rodillazo en el estomago, Ras se quejó un poco y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, los dos se alejaron y volvieron avanzar chocando sus brazos cuando un impacto, los dos desaparecieron y se escucho de algo moviéndose muy rápido, parecían sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro, se escucharon fuertes golpes e impactos por la pelea, Izanamy salió girando y le dio una patada a Ras en el mentón, Ras se inclinó y le dio un golpe con la cola en el mentón, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y cayo parándose de manos, Ras también cayó y se puso de pie en un salto, extendió la mano derecha formando una bola negra de fuego, la disparo e Izanamy le dio un golpe con la palma desviándola a una lado, Ras siguió disparos mas e Izanamy las desvío pero una estaba escondida detrás de otra y le dio justo en el pecho causándole un leve daño, Izanamy cayó al suelo de espaldas, Ras avanzó y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra un árbol, Izanamy se levanto y Ras extendió las manos disiparon varias esferas de energía, Izanamy desapareció del lugar y apareció encima de Ras, extendió las manos y lanzó varias esferas de energía color azul, Ras volvió a disparar varias esferas de energía, estas chocaron los ataques de Izanamy causando un fuerte explosión en el aire, Izanamy avanzó a travez del humo y lanzó un golpe cubierto de energía negra y azul, Ras se cruzo de brazos y el golpe impacto en sus brazos enterrando sus pies en el suelo, Ras separo sus brazos y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo bloqueo cruzándose de brazos y termino enterrando sus pies en el suelo, Izanamy volvió a lanzar un golpe cargado de energía, Ras puso su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con el codo, regreso el golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su muñeca derecha, Ras le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la mejilla haciendo que retrocediera un poco e Izanamy le regreso el golpe también, los dos lanzaron un golpe y el otro lo sujeto con su mano libre, los dos abrieron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos en un forcejeo, los dos gruñeron mientras empujaban al otro con sus fuerzas pero eso no fue suficiente, el suelo se agrietan y los dos emanaron sus energías en sus cuerpos, las energías de los dos se chocaron formando una especie de burbuja de energía, los demás vieron como el suelo se estaba agrietando, el aire aumentaba su velocidad y el día se convertía en noche-

Esta temblando pero como?! -Mono grito asustado-

Increíble no solo en velocidad los dos pueden manipular los elementos de forma natural, si esto sigue así no solo destruirán el valle entero si no que podrían partir China en dos! -Shifu grito asustado viendo como los dos seguían emanando energía, los demás maestros no se podrían creer lo que veían los dos tenían sus fuerzas al máximo-

Tu puedes Izanamy -dijo Luceli apretando sus puños-

No te rindas -dijo Bruce serio viendo a los dos, Po seguía viendo serio sin decir nada mientras Cologne lo curaba usando unas vendas, Ras lanzó un golpe y le dio a Izanamy en la mejilla derecha, Izanamy le regreso el golpe a Ras, los dos se separaron y volvieron a juntarse lanzado varios golpes, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes muy rápidos, ninguno de los dos seria ante el otro, Izanamy lanzó una patada y Ras salto hacia atrás, Izanamy dio un paso y apareció frente a el dandole un golpe muy fuerte en la mejilla y cayó al suelo enterrándose en el suelo, Ras corrió a cuatro patas rodeando a Izanamy, apareció detrás de el y lanzó una esfera de fuego, Izanamy se giró y le dio un golpe deshaciendo la esfera de fuego, Ras salió del humo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, expulso un trueno morado del cuerpo y lo liberó en una esfera haciendo que Izanamy retrocediera por el dolor, Ras giro y le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo de el, Izanamy cayó a un lado con el cuerpo herido y mostrando marcas de quemaduras, Izanamy se levanto a dolorido-

Ya dime te rindes? -dijo Ras jadeando un poco- por si seguimos peleando de esta forma solo yo saldré ganado -Izanamy se puso en guardia viendo a Ras, los cuerpos de ambos estaban heridos levemente, Izanamy extendió sus brazos, junto sus manos desde las muñecas y doblo los dedos dejando las palmas abiertas, retrajo sus manos a sus costillas- no te atrevas a hacer esa técnica por que si lo haces con tanta energía podrías destruir el valle entero -Ras se rió mientras los demás vieron lo que Izanamy tramaba-

Esperen acaso Izanamy piensa lanzar su técnica contra Ras? -dijo Grulla sorprendido viendo como Izanamy comenzó a emanar su energía negra y azul-

Si lanza esa técnica y Ras la esquiva podría terminar destruyendo el valle entero no se va a atrever a hacer esa barbaridad jeje o si? -dijo Víbora sonriendo un poco nerviosa, pero en las manos de Izanamy se formo un brillo azul- hay que?!

Estas loco -dijo Ras sorprendido-

Izanamy si piensa lanzar su técnica! -dijo Po sorprendido viendo que el poder de Izanamy aumentaba mas, Izanamy gruño aumentó sus fuerzas y desapareció en un fuerte resplandor, Ras abrió los ojos e Izanamy lanzó un resplandor azul detrás de Ras, la energía golpeo a Ras y lo empujo lejos haciendo que se bañara en la energía, Ras se detuvo dejando su espalda algo lastimada, Izanamy no dejaba su resplandor de lado y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes soltando energía de sus manos, las esferas de energía le dieron a Ras en el cuerpo, Ras las trato de esquivar pero una le dio en el pecho y se cubrió son sus brazos recibiendo el daño en ellos-

Vaya bien hecho continua así -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo como Izanamy presionaba a Ras con sus ataques-

Teririritee Hya! -Izanamy grito de una forma extraña mientras Ras seguía gritando aguando el dolor de los ataques de Izanamy, Ras grito extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, expulso sus energía formando una esfera de energía morada, avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Izanamy grito por el dolor-

Casi lo tenía! -dijo Tigresa molesta, Ras detuvo a Izanamy sujetándolo del cuello y lo elevó para verlo-

Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -dijo Ras con burla, Izanamy trato de decir algo pero Ras le dio un golpe y lo alejó de el- me doy cuenta de que eres muy fuerte pero ya me canse de esta batalla realmente que sabes como irritarme -Ras sonrío y apretó los puños haciendo que sus manos sangraran- se acabo terminare con esta pelea de una vez por todas!

Oh no -Cologne grifo sorprendida- la energía de Izanamy ha bajado bastante ya casi no le quedan fuerzas por lo que veo mientras que el poder de Ras sigue aumentando

Entonces Izanamy va a perder si la pelea sigue así? -dijo Po sorprendido, tenía el cuerpo vendado y se levanto viendo la zona de batalla-

Me temo que si, a no ser que -Cologne bajo la cabeza y apretó su báculo- hay una técnica que lo puede ayudar pero en el estado en el que esta esa técnica lo dañaría gravemente, pero es su única alternativa -todos vieron a Izanamy el cual aumentaba sus energías- aumentó su energía

Eso significa que esta a punto de hacer la técnica más poderosa de la oscuridad -dijo Luceli sorprendida, ambos comenzaron a expulsar un poder de sus cuerpos mientras que Izanamy alzo las manos hacia arriba, junto sus manos como si tomara una espada con las dos manos, _"no quería usar esta técnica por que el lugar es muy pequeño, además el valle esta atrás de nosotros si me descuido un solo ángulo podría destruir el valle entero pero no me queda otra opción, por favor cuerpo soporta esta técnica"_ Izanamy pensó serio viendo a Ras-

Que piensas hacer? Ya no te quedan técnicas solo te queda la muerte -dijo Ras sonriendo, extendió el brazo derecho hacia arriba formando una esfera de color negra con destellos rojos- acabaré con este valle y a todo ustedes junto con el! -Ras grito molesto mientras su esfera se hacía más y más grande, el cuerpo de Izanamy perdió su energía y se concentró en sus manos como si fuera una llamarada negra, la llamara tomo una forma parecida a la de una espada cubierta de energía, Ras se sorprendió de ver la técnica que Izanamy estaba haciendo- no me digas que tu estas haciendo...no eso es imposible! Solo los más sabios de la familia pueden ejecutar esa técnica como es que tu un simple muchacho puede hacerla?!

Este es el final para ti Ras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mientras se cansaba mas y mas-

Rápido! Po Mantis hagan una gran muralla de roca para protegernos a todos! -Cologne les grito a los dos, ellos reaccionaron y golpearon el suelo formando una muralla de foca de tres capas- mas! -levantaron cuatro paredes mas cubriéndolos por completo-

Muere! -Ras lanzó su esfera de energía e Izanamy expulso todo su poder formando una flama negra sobre su cabeza-

Recibe esto! -Izanamy extendió las manos soltando la flama negra- Mugetsu! -las llamas negras cubrieron todo el lugar, el ataque de Ras impacto con el de Izanamy, los dos ataques estaban upen una fuerte colisión, las llamas negras consumieron el ataque de Ras y siguieron a Ras, Ras fue consumido por las flamas negras, en un momento todo quedo en silencio mientras la oscuridad parecía cubrir todo, cuando la técnica paso solo quedo un gran corte en el campo y algunas zonas quemadas por la energía, todo estaba en calma después de la explosión de la técnica de Izanamy, Po deshizo su muro de roca, todos vieron el lugar solo quedaba un agujero en el campo, Bruce y Luceli salieron corriendo del muro rumbo al campo donde Izanamy salió herido y cansado, estaba en su estado normal, solo dio unos pasos y cayo al suelo cansado.

Izanamy! -Luceli grito y lo abrazo del cuello- me alegra mucho que esta bien!

Jejeje no me aprietes tan duro que me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo -dijo Izanamy con burla y sonreía, Bruce se acercó y lo ayudo a pararse pasando su brazo por su espalda- gracias Bruce

De nada amigo esa técnica estuvo asombrosa -dijo Bruce sonriendo- debió ser la técnica más poderosa que jamás hayas ejecutado

Si jamás pensé que ejecutarías la técnica Mugetsu -dijo Luceli sonriendo y apretando los puños-

Si pero no me imagine que el efecto explosivo seria tan grande use toda mi energía en ese último ataque -Izanamy dio unos pasos con la ayuda de Bruce- tengo mucha hambre

Descuida cuando regresemos a palacio te haré una comida deliciosa -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, los tres fueron caminando un poco cuando escucharon una roca caer detrás de ellos seguido de un paso y una respiración agitada de alguien, los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y voltearon a ver, los tres quedaron paralizados del asombro detrás de ellos estaba Ras, tenía el cuerpo heridos con quemaduras en diferentes partes en el pecho del lado izquierdo tenía una enorme cortada y quemada en forma de diagonal, su ojo izquierdo estaba destrozado tenía las heridas abiertas y la cara llena de sangre, le faltaba su cola y uno de sus cuernos, estaba realmente molesto viendo al equipo-

Como se atrevieron a lastimar mi cuerpo de esa forma?! Yo el gran Ras Yashida estuvo a punto de morir! No los perdonare sabandijas -Ras alzó su mano derecha y abrió los dedos formando una esfera de fuego, la esfera creció y la disparo hacia Izanamy, Izanamy se quedo congelado sin poder moverse, Bruce lo empujo y recibió el ataque directo en el hombro izquierdo y lo perforo dejándole un agujero, Bruce cayo al izquierdo, tosió y escupió sangre del hocico, dio un grito en el suelo y sujeto se hombro izquierdo-

Bruce! -los dos gritaron sorprendidos, Ras volvió a hacer una esfera de fuego pero esta vez se volvió negra y la disparo directo contra el valle dandole a una casa y la destruyo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta viendo el valle del cual sentía la energía de los habitantes asustados y escapaban-

Maldito! -Luceli grito y avanzó hacia el, su espada apareció en sus manos y lanzó un corte vertical, Ras alzó el brazo derecho y detuvo el ataque con sus garras, Luceli forcejeo un poco pero Ras rompió la espada apretando el puño, Luceli solo vio como su espada se rompió, Ras sonrío estaba por atacar a Luceli pero un resplandor azul apareció y ella desapareció esquivando el ataque, Ras volteo su vista a su derecha para ver a Izanamy cargando a Luceli en sus brazos, tenía los ojos escondidos por el pelo de su cabeza y se podía ver como mostraba los colmillos fuera de su hocico- Iza..na..my

Maldito, no te lo perdonare, como...te...atreves? -dijo Izanamy forcejeando un poco la voz, Luceli se bajo de sus brazos, se hizo a un lado viendo como Izanamy estaba gruñendo, Izanamy se paró firme y apretó los puños viendo hacia abajo, un aura extraña comenzó a aparecer en su cuerpo, parecía tener un color dorado, de un momento a otro el viento se puso un poco mas violento, el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietó y las rocas comenzaban a levantarse a su alrededor, los rayos empezaron a sonar mientras las nubes cubrían el cielo- eres...un..maldito! -los rayos se portaron un poco más agresivos hasta caían a la tierra, Izanamy alzo la cabeza un poco, en un momento todo su pelaje se volvió plateado y luego volvió a la normalidad, Luceli, Bruce y Ras veían como Izanamy seguía gruñendo mientras su pelaje y el color de sus ojos seguía cambiando, sus ojos se volvían rojos y en su frente aparecía un circulo con una línea en los extremos superior he inferior, la segunda marca le llegaba hasta la nariz, ambos eran de color rojo, en sus mejillas aparecían dos marcas rojas sangrientas, elevó la cabeza de nuevo volviendo a cambiar el color de su pelaje y volvió a la normalidad, Izanamy gruño de nuevo y esta vez mas fuerte, alzo la cabeza y soltó un fuerte grito mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos completamente, su pelaje cambio se volvió color plata con las marcas rojas en su cara, en sus muñecas parecía que su pelaje se había vuelto rojo como el fuego y se movía como las llamas, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, Luceli estaba realmente sorprendida de ver ese cambio mientras Ras retrocedió un poco al verlo, Izanamy dejo de gruñir y solo apretó los dientes- Luceli escúchame con atención llévate a Bruce el puede sobrevivir a esos ataques, busquen refugio ahora -Izanamy estaba serio pero Luceli no podía decir nada a causa del miedo y la sorpresa- Que no lo entiendes Luceli?! Vete de aquí antes de que sea demasiado Tarde! Obedece! -Izanamy le grito y Luceli reaccionó-

Si! -Luceli corrió hacia Bruce para levantarlo mientras Izanamy volteo y vio a Ras sumamente molesto, no solo eso estaba realmente furioso, _"La furia de Izanamy a sobrepaso todos los límites, que significara esta transformación?"_ Pensó Luceli sorprendida-


	39. Chapter 39

**Una extraordinaria batalla**

En el campo de batalla Izanamy estaba emanando un aura azul celeste con bordes dorados de su cuerpo, su pelaje era de un color plateado o azulado con marcas rojas en la cara, Luceli y Ras estaba sorprendidos por la nueva forma que tenía.

Pero por que sufrirá ese cambio? El solo puede entrar a una transformación pero ahora su cuerpo esta irradiando una aura diferente -dijo Ras sorprendido-

Date prisa Luceli por que si no Bruce podría terminar muriendo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero...que pasara contigo? Te sientes bien? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Ya no digas tonterías acaso quieres darme mas problemas! -Izanamy grito un poco dejando a Luceli sorprendida- vete ya..-Luceli asintió cargo a Bruce y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio, se fue alejando un poco lo suficiente para estar a salvo-

Gracias por salvarme Izanamy esperare a tu regreso te amo Izanamy -dijo Luceli sonriendo, mientras Ras se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzó a reír-

No los dejare escapar -dijo Ras sonriendo, extendió su mano derecha formando una esfera de energía morada, Izanamy se dio cuenta que le estaba apuntando a Luceli, abrió los ojos sorprendido y apareció frente a Ras dejándolo sorprendido, sujeto su muñeca y comenzó a doblarla para que no le apuntara a Luceli, Ras estaba quejándose y forcejeaba con Izanamy para que soltara su mano-

Mas vale que te calmes maldito asesinó -Izanamy estaba serio viendo a Ras el cual estaba tratando de soltarse- mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes una tras otra -Ras se arrodilló aguanto el dolor de su mano- te atreviste a atacar a mis amigos -Ras grito liberando una onda de energía morada, Izanamy lo soltó y Ras salto hacia atrás sujetando su mano- yo estoy...yo estoy..-Izanamy libero su poder y sus músculos estaban creciendo un poco- Yo...-se inclino apretando los puños y su cuerpo se volvió a cubrir de poder- Yo estoy furioso Ras! -Ras comenzó a temblar e Izanamy avanzó hacia el dandole un golpe en la cara, Ras se elevó en el aire por la fuerza e Izanamy lo siguió, lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y una pierna, levantó su rodilla sobre su espalda haciendo que la espalda de Ras sonara con fuerza, Ras e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el pecho con las dos manos juntas, Ras termino cayendo al suelo haciendo una leve grieta por el impacto, se levanto enseguida algo molesto-

Maldito por que ahora tienes tanta fuerza? -dijo Ras molesto, Izanamy no dijo nada solo estaba serio-

En esta ocasión yo me encargare de aniquilarte -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ya deja de decir tonterías! -Ras avanzo soltando un aura de rayos de su cuerpo, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo de forma fácil, Ras grupo y lanzó varios golpes pero ninguno le daba a Izanamy, los dos se separaron y Ras comenzó a expulsar un aura de rayos y fuego, formo dos esferas de fuego y rayos en sus manos, lanzó sus ataque afirmando fuego combinado con rayos, los ataques iban directo a Izanamy, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Ras haciendo que se alejara de el, Ras dio una vuelta quedando de pie en el suelo, Izanamy avanzó dandole un golpe con el codo derecho justo en la cara haciendo que le sangrara la nariz, Ras fue empujado por la fuerza e Izanamy avanzó de nuevo dandole un golpe al mentón, Ras se elevó en el aire por la fuerza e Izanamy lo volvió a seguir dandole una patada en la espalda, Ras grito y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, Izanamy lo siguió quedando frente a el sonriendo, los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos, Ras formo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la disparo pero Izanamy la esquivo en un solo movimiento-

Pero la esquí como es posible?! Por que?!-Ras estaba sorprendido, formal mas esferas de energía y las disparo hacia Izanamy pero ninguna le daba, las esfera chocaban con el suelo haciendo que causaran leves explosiones, Izanamy apareció frente a el sonriendo- maldito con un solo rayo de mi poder te hubiera matado!

Pues intenta golpearme -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Que?! No te burles de mi! -Ras retrajo su mano derecha formando una esfera de energía y la disparo, la energía le dio a Izanamy directo en su cabeza pero Izanamy solo quedo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, la levanto dejando sorprendido a Ras-

Veo que puedes destruir ciudades enteras pero no a una persona -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero quien eres tu? Que eres tu? -dijo Ras sorprendido y asustado-

Yo solo soy un guardián mas, soy un lobo mitad tigre que vino de Japón para matarte! -Izanamy avanzó hacia el dandole un golpe en el pecho y lo alejó con una patada con el talón en la cara- Yo soy el Guerrero Okami Izanamy! -avanzó dejando un destello azul y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se impactará en el suelo dejando una grieta, Ras estaba gruñendo por su enojo mientras Izanamy estaba frente a el, mientras con Luceli ella había llegado con los demás-

Luceli que le paso a Izanamy?! -dijo Po sorprendido y luego vio a Bruce- Bruce resiste traigan unas vendas y medicamento! -Mantis y Grulla fueron a la clínica mientras los demás estaban serios viendo el resplandor que estaba a lo lejos-

Izanamy ha sufrido una transformación a causa de su ira el se a convertido en el verdadero Guerrero Okami -dijo Luceli sonriendo soltando algunas lagrimas-

Así es pequeña esta forma que tiene es la máxima transformación de un guardián -dijo Cologne seria-

La máxima transformación de un guardián? Que es eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Cuando el chi de un guardián alcanza su nivel más alto o sobre pasa sus propios limites este reacciona en una transformación, ahora mismo el pelaje de Izanamy es plateado por su energía lunar y esas marcas rojas representan el sol, ahora mismo el esta al máximo de sus capacidades y puede usar los siete elementos de un forma sincronizada -dijo Cologne seria- pero por tanta energía su cuerpo...

Será destruido verdad? -dijo Po serio-

Si posiblemente si Izanamy no contra su energía podría terminar muriendo -dijo Cologne seria dejando a varios sorprendidos- recemos para que todo salga bien -Luceli era las mas preocupada de todos, se sujeto un poco el estomago viendo a Izanamy-

Bien ya me canse de jugar contigo, pero tú jamás me podrás vencer si utilizo mi máximo poder! -dijo Ras molesto- prepárate a morir!

Y por que no lo has utilizado? -dijo Izanamy serio, pero Ras se quedo algo sorprendido- ah ya se por que! Tu cuerpo no es capas de soportar toda la energía que absorbiste verdad?! -Izanamy apretó los puños expulsando su poder- no dejare que hagas perder el tiempo es hora de acabar con esta pelea! -los dos avanzaron expulsando sus energías, Izanamy avanzó gritando dejando un rastro de energía, mientras Ras solo levanto los brazos para ponerse en guardia, no lo pensó mas y avanzó, los dos chocaron creando una onda por el impacto, se separaron y volvieron avanzar en otro extremo chocando de nuevo, los dos lo repitieron haciendo tres ondas por el impacto, Ras se elevó un momento pero Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, Izanamy se colocó detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la espalda con sus dos manos, Ras fue cayendo hasta el suelo pero se dio la vuelta quedando parado, Izanamy apareció frente a el lanzando una patada, Ras la esquivo y concentro una energía de rayos en su cuerpo y se alejó corriendo-

Que pasa no usaras tu máximo poder por que tienes miedo de las consecuencias?! -Izanamy le grito detrás de el, desapreció y apareció frente a el lanzándole una patada en la cara con sus dos pies, Ras fue empujado hacia ataras e Izanamy apareció detrás, rodó quedando boca arriba debajo de el y le dio una patada en la espalda con el pie derecho, Ras fue elevado hasta el cielo, se estaba enojando mas y mas, grito expulsando un poder morado y sus músculos aumentaron un poco, retrajo sus manos a las costillas y las extendió formando una esfera de fuego, Izanamy se sorprendió por que la bola de fuego se hizo muy grande, la bola de fuego le dio en el cuerpo y lo empujo haciendo que impactará el suelo con mucha fuerza, quedo enterrado algo profundo, Ras espero un momento y vio que Izanamy salió expulsando su poder- ahora si te decidiste?

Si acabaré contigo en unos pocos segundos -dijo Ras sonriendo, comenzó a expulsar un poder morado en forma de esfera de su cuerpo, Izanamy tenía las vendas de su cuerpo algo rotas, se las quito quedando solo usando su pantalón negro y las vendas de las muñecas, el palme de todo cu cuerpo era blanco mientras tenía tatuajes rojos en los hombros que parecían llamas, en pecho tenía un dibujo de un sol pero hueco, sus ojos brillaron al igual que sus marcas un momento, mientras Ras estaba expulsando su poder todo el campo estaba oscuro y el cielo estaba nublado, Izanamy solo esperaba, los músculos de Ras estaban creciendo un poco al igual que su altura-

Pero que esta haciendo? Debería atacarlo ya ahora que su enemigo está reuniendo la energía -dijo Tigresa seria- Izanamy que esperas atácalo!

Es verdad Izanamy atácalo mientras reúne sus poderes no te hagas el sordo! -Víbora grito pero Izanamy seguía sin reaccionar a sus gritos- que le pasa?

El no quiere eso -dijo Po serio- es el orgullo de un guerrero, si Izanamy va a ganar con una facilidad así de grande preferiría morir en el deshonor -los demás estaban sorprendidos- Izanamy esta tramando algo lo se

Ya me falta poco -dijo Ras expulsando mas y mas poder de su cuerpo, las rocas parecían que se elevaban por la energía de Ras-

Yo solo quiero pelear contigo! -dijo Izanamy molesto, apretó los puños dejando sus venas marcadas- y quiero...ganar! -su cuerpo se cubrió de su poder- Quiero vengar la muerte de todos los que fuero devorados por este monstruo esto es mi culpa por dejarlo vivir! -lo ultimo llego a los oídos de los demás, el poder de los dos fue en aumento mientras chocaban entre si formando un choque eléctrico- te he estado esperando todo este tiempo para ver tu máximo poder, también quiero derrotarte usando tu máximo poder y así no tengas ningún arrepentimiento como guerrero

Ese sujeto ya no es Izanamy ahora solo es el guerrero Okami -dijo Po serio viendo la pelea, Ras grito liberando la energía de su cuerpo, su cuerpo había aumentado de tamal lo, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos sin pupila-

Ras avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy ahogo un grito sacando el aire de su cuerpo, Ras comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo a una alta velocidad, Izanamy expulsó su poder y se impulso a un lado dejando un rastro de energía, Ras apareció detrás de el y comenzó a golpearlo bastante, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y se alejo, los dos se impulsaron dejando un rastro de energía y un sonido de algo quebrándosele.

Pero que?! -gritaron Cologne y Po sorprendidos- esto es imposible los dos son demasiado veloces! -dijo Cologne sorprendida-

Es algo monstruoso! -Po estaba asombrado- no puedo verlos!

Izanamy avanzó corriendo hasta que Ras apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe en la cara, Izanamy cayó al suelo arrastrando su espalda, se levanto en una vuelta y vio a Ras frente a el, lanzó un golpe pero Ras desapareció, los busco y Ras apareció detrás dandole una patada en la espalda, Izanamy cayó arrodillado y se giró viendo a Ras, Ras sonrío y avanzó lanzando varios golpes, Izanamy se cubrió levantando los brazos para defenderse, Ras lo fue presionando hasta que grito retrayendo su brazo derecho para un golpe, Izanamy reacción y le sujeto con la muñeca con una mano, Ras lanzó otro golpe e Izanamy lo volvió a sujetar, los dos quedaron forcejeando un momento, ambos estaban cubiertos por sus energías pero con la mezcla de las dos energías es energía se volvió roja, los dos hicieron que el suelo temblara un poco, Ras grupo y le dio un cabezazo a Izanamy en su cabeza seguido de un rodillazo en su estómago, Izanamy inclino su cuerpo por el dolor y Ras se reía viéndolo.

Esto fue solo un calentamiento que te parece Guerrero Okami? -dijo Ras sonriendo-

Eso espero por que no pienso que este sea tu máximo poder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos terminemos de una vez esta pelea por que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a este poder y la nueva complexión de mi cuerpo, Vamos a pelear!

Eres muy estúpido por que no sabes con quien estas peleando -dijo Ras serio-

Tu tampoco sabes con quien estas peleando Ras -dijo Izanamy serio-

Los dos avanzaron hacia el otro liberando su poder, los dos poderes se mezclaron en forma de un circulo, dentro del círculo de energía los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Ras en la cabeza haciendo que alejara a un extremo, Ras se giró y disparo una esfera de energía de sus manos, Izanamy lo esquivo y disparo una bola de fuego azul de su mano, Ras dio un salto para esquivarla y disparo tres esferas de fuego mezclados con trueno, Izanamy retrajo su brazo derecho y disparo una esfera de fuego azul mas grande para detener las demás, Ras avanzó hacia el y lanzó un golpe Izanamy lo esquivo saltando hacia tras y avanzó dandole un rodillazo a Ras en el pecho, Ras se alejo por el golpe y los dos quedaron en posición de combate, Izanamy retrajo su manos y disparo una bola de fuego, Ras la esquivo saltando a un lado y apareció detrás de el lanzando un golpe en el suelo y libero una línea de rocas que iban hacia el Izanamy lanzó un golpe horizontal cortando la roca en dos, Ras aprovechó la distracción dandole un rodillazo a Izanamy en la nariz, Ras avanzó y le sujeto la pierna derecha con su mano, lo elevó y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, se elevó hacia el y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que Izanamy fuera lanzado hacia el palacio, Izanamy atravesó el techo y rompió la estatua del dragón que estaba dentro, Shifu de ver lo que paso se sujeto el pecho al borde de un ataque cardiaco, Izanamy salió por otro extremo dejando un agujero en el palacio .

El palacio! El palacio! -Shifu estaba gritando, su boca estaba casi que llegaba al suelo y los ojos casi se le salían por el asombro, se acercó a un pedazo de muro y trato de unirlos- el palacio..el palacio

Esta pelea no podría terminar bien al final -dijo Cologne seria, Izanamy apareció frente a Ras y grito lanzando un golpe con el codo, Ras lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás y lanzó una patada, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes de nuevo, ambos se cubrieron con una aura de rayos en todo su cuerpo, Izanamy presionó mas a Ras con sus golpes haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Ras se enojo y comenzó a expulsar un poder rojo de sus cuerpo, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a lanzar golpes, los golpes chocaron en fuertes impactos en la zona, parecían que los rayos estaban saliendo de sus brazos, los dos lanzaron un fuerte golpe liberando la energía haciendo que el suelo se agrietara, Ras salto hacia tras y lanzó un golpe vertical soltando un rayo rojo que casi corta a Izanamy, lo esquivo y lanzó un esfera de fuego azul, Ras le dio un golpe y la desvío- los dos están dando su máximo esfuerzo pero se nota que están llevando sus cuerpos al máximo

Se nota que tus fuerzas ya están disminuyendo -dijo Ras sonriendo y respirando de forma agitada- que harás eh dime? -Izanamy apareció frente a el lanzando varios golpes y patadas, Ras los recibió en el cuerpo, se altero y comenzó a responder, los dos tenían una pelea desesperante, Ras expulso su energía y salió saltando a un lado para esquivar los golpes Izanamy se quedo quieto viéndolo- Ja no me dejare ganar por un maldito imbecil como tu -Izanamy no dijo nada- Porque eso es lo que eres un maldito imbecil! -Ras expulso su poder de nuevo creando una onda de viento en todo el lugar, Izanamy expulsó su poder y los dos chocaron sus puños creando una onda negra de impacto, todos los demás veían en lo que la pelea se convertía-

Izanamy por que sigues peleando de esta forma? Si sigues así realmente morirás -dijo Po serio- por que me dejaste en este lugar? Tenía deseos de pelear y demostrar mi nueva fuerza -Po apretó los puso molesto- Me siento humillado Izanamy tus poderes han sobrepasado a los míos! -Izanamy le dio un golpe a Ras justo en la cabeza y Ras le dio una patada en el estomago soltando una onda de fuego, Izanamy avanzó y quedó detrás de el, le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo lanzó a un lado- quieres derrotarlo arriesgando tu vida esa es tu forma de ser

Ras dio una pisada fuerte al suelo levanto un par de rocas, sujeto a Izanamy del cuerpo y lo empujo haciendo que se estrellara con las rocas y las rompiera, lo sujeto de la pierna izquierda y lo lanzó contra la roca rompiéndola en pedazos, no lo soltó y lo estrelló contra el suelo de cara.

Vamos has mas amena esta pela! A donde fueron esas energías de Okami que tenias?! Estúpido! -Ras lo lanzó a una roca, Izanamy se estrelló y Ras apareció atrás de el dandole un golpe en la cara, Izanamy se alejo un poco y Ras lo siguió para darle un golpe en el estomago y lo estrelló al suelo, avanzó hacia el y le lanzó una patada pero Izanamy sujeto su pie con sus manos y lo lanzó a un lado, los dos quedaron de pie viéndose a los ojos, Ras avanzó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy enterrándolo en la arena, Izanamy salió disparando un bola de fuego, Ras salto a un lado esquivándola, busco a Izanamy pero este le dio una tableada con el hombro derecha justo en el estomago, Ras se alejo y disparo una bola de fuego, Izanamy le dio una patada alejándolo y Ras golpeo el suelo para hacer que una roca lo golpeara, Izanamy la esquivo y apareció frente a el lanzándole un golpe, Ras lo esquivo haciendo que el golpe llegara al suelo e hiciera un grieta, los dos gruñeron y comenzaron a pelear de una forma muy rápida, cada vez que conectaban un golpe una onda de impacto sonaba con fuerza, los dos siguieron avanzando y peleando por todo el lugar no dejando más que zonas afectadas por lo golpes, Ras grito liberando una bola de fuego que alejo a Izanamy, avanzó hacia el formando una navaja de energía, Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos y libero una onda de energía azul celeste, Ras fue empujado lejos de el e Izanamy lo siguió gruñendo, preparo su brazo formando un rayo azul, Ras lo vio y recibió el golpe directo en el estomago, Ras grito y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, Ras metió la mano al suelo y saco una gran roca de dos metros, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Izanamy en el cuerpo, Izanamy grupo y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una onda de fuego, los dos se alejaron viéndose a los ojos enojados, los dos volvieron a pelear de forma rápida, al final chocaron sus puños creando un fuerte resplandor en el lugar, los dos se alejaron respirando de forma agitada-

Ras avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio un golpe justo en el estomago, Ras salto a un lado y lanzó un golpe directo soltando una onda de trueno, Izanamy la esquivo lanzó una onda de trueno azul, Ras salto a un lado esquivándola, Ras avanzó hacia el, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Ras desapareció y apareció detrás de el lanzándole una patada, Izanamy lo detuvo con sus brazos doblándole la pierna, Ras grito un poco y le dio un golpe con la cola, Izanamy lo soltó, Ras comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, Izanamy incendio su cuerpo y Ras se detuvo, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, Ras lanzó un golpe soltando fuego de su puño pero Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Ras se alejo un poco e Izanamy le dio un rodillazo justo en el pecho, se bajo sujetándolo de las piernas, lo alzo y lo estrelló en el suelo de espaldas, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, no separo se brazo de su estomago y lo arrastro por el suelo, lo sujeto de la cara con su mano libre y lo lanzó a un lado, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo, la esfera choco con Ras formando una leve explosión, Ras cayó al suelo arrastrándose y se levanto sangrando de la cara, ojo izquierdo y la boca.

Vas a morir idiota! -dijo Ras molesto, expulsó su poder y avanzó hacia Izanamy, lanzó una patada pero Izanamy la esquivo, desapreció y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe horizontal con el puño, Ras fue empujado unos metros soltando algo de sangre, Ras toco el suelo levanto una roca detrás de el, se empujo con ella y fue hacia Izanamy cubriendo su cuerpo con una aura de rayos morados, le dio un golpe directo en el estomago soltando la energía, Izanamy recibió electrocuciones en su cuerpo, Ras se paro y le dio una patada en la espalda con el talón haciendo que chocara de cara al suelo, Izanamy hizo brillar su cuerpo, salto hacia tras con sus manos, disparo dos esferas de energía de sus manos y Ras las rechazo, Ras se rubio de energía y avanzó hacia el, se movió de lado a lado de forma rápida distrayendo a Izanamy, apareció detrás de el y lo sujeto con sus brazos en una especie de abrazo, soltó energía de su cuerpo dandole electrocuciones, Izanamy grito un poco tratando de soltarse, comenzó a darle golpes a Ras justo en el pecho una y otra vez hasta que lo soltó, Izanamy se giró y le dio una patada al mentón, lo envistió, lo elevó y lo estrelló de cara al suelo, le dio una patada haciendo que se alejara de el y se estrellara con una roca, Ras se levanto molesto y vio a Izanamy en guardia- Hasta cuando te vas a rendir Shiba del demonio?! -Ras volvió a expulsar su poder, formo una roca de fuego e Izanamy la recibió con los brazos abiertos, forcejeo un poco con ella y la lanzó a un lado causando una explosión, Ras apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos en los hombros haciendo que cayera al suelo acostado, Ras salto a un lado y sonrío- Que te pareció eso idiota?

Eso es todo? -dijo Izanamy serio, se levanto y se puso en guardia- te pregunte que si eso es todo?! -Ras se enojo y expulsó su poder, avanzó pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, Ras grito sacando sangre de su boca, Izanamy no lo dejo caer y le dio un golpe en el mentón, lo elevó, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de el, Izanamy apareció detrás, le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo levanto sujetando su melena y lo volvió a estrellar en el suelo, giró y lo lanzó a un lado, Ras termino estrellándose con un árbol y lo partió en dos, se levanto y quedo viendo a Izanamy, parecía que estaba temblando, los dos se quedaron viendo un momento, Ras avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo, siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy los esquivaba con facilidad, se detuvo e Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estomago, comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo varias veces, apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se alejara, Ras giró en el aire quedando de pie y no dejaba de ver a Izanamy-

Tu no puedes derrotarme! Esto te lo regresare diez veces no mejor que sean cien veces más! -Ras se enojo y el suelo se abrieron un poco por su fuerza, Izanamy permanecía en su postura pero en unos momento solo se quedo de pie-

Renuncio -dijo Izanamy serio, eso lo escucho Po y Cologne-

Que ha renunciado?! -dijo Cologne sorprendida-

Que?! -dijeron los demás- es un cobarde! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Por que esta renunciado?! -dijo Luceli sorprendida- eso jamás había pasado

Qué demonios estas haciendo greñudo cobarde?! -dijo Po sorprendido y molesto-

Pero a que te refieres con renunció?! -dijo Ras sorprendido-

A consecuencia de usar ese poder al máximo tu cuerpo a comenzado a romperse y dañarse, tu fuerza ha días unió así que ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo, ya estoy satisfecho y tu gran orgullo esta hecho pedazos todo esto sucedió por que apareció alguien mas fuerte de lo que te imaginabas Ras -dijo Izanamy serio y luego sonrio- y lo pero es que se trata de un simple joven Shiba -Ras temblaba viendo que su brazo izquierdo se quebraba dejando líneas moradas de energía- no tiene caso derrotarte ni destruirte si tienes miedo, es mejor que vivas con ese trauma para siempre, yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí -Izanamy suspiro y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad- Ras no vuelvas a causar problemas y no quiero volver a ver tu cara -Izanamy le dio la espalda a Ras dejándolo molesto-

Cállate...cállate! -Ras grito molesto y soltó un golpe vertical con su brazo izquierdo, soltó una onda de té un que casi le da a Izanamy, el trueno le había dejado una marca a Izanamy en su brazo derecho-

Eres un grandísimo...-Izanamy se volteo molesto- estúpido! Te di una ultima oportunidad y no la aprovechaste! -Izanamy volvió a expulsar su poder plateado y dorado de su cuerpo, volvió a su forma de Guerrero Okami plateado- Ras! -Izanamy avanzó y lo sujeto del cuello- eres una basura! -comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con el puño haciendo que su cara sangrara, lo dejo y lo levanto un poco, lo lanzó hacia el suelo haciendo que dejara un marca, Ras se levanto pero en eso su brazo izquierdo cayó al suelo haciéndose cenizas- no te levantes! -Ras no lo escucho y perdió sus piernas cayendo al suelo Izanamy se sorprendió al ver eso- sembraste tu propio fracaso durante esta pelea por eso tuviste este final, yo seguiré con mi vida Ras, ahora solo te queda la destrucción y la muerte -Izanamy comenzó a caminar tranquilo mientras Ras solo veía como su cuerpo se deshacía poco a poco-

Ayu...ayúdame..por favor...ayúdame..te lo ruego...ayúdame...te lo..ruego -Izanamy se detuvo escuchando las peticiones de Ras, se volteo molesto viendo a Ras en el suelo-

Solo buscas el beneficio propio! Dime cuantas personas inocentes te suplicaron para que no las mataras y no te apiadaste de ellos Ras?! Eh cientos miles?! Que te da el derecho de pedirme piedad?! No la mereces maldito! -Izanamy grito molesto viendo a Ras el cual pedía piedad- Estúpido! -Izanamy disparo una bola de fuego de su mano haciendo que el resto del cuerpo de Ras desapareciera del lugar, ya no quedaba nada solo un leve agujero, Izanamy deshizo su transformación, se quedo parado un momento y después cayó al suelo inconsciente-


	40. Chapter 40

**El juicio del dragón! -Primera parte-**

En el futuro, mas especifico muchos años en el futuro había una casa cerca de lo que parecía ser el valle de La Paz, dentro la casa estaban dos cachorros, uno era un lobo blanco de pelo blanco y marcas de tigre en su cuerpo, sus ojos eran verde claros, la segunda era una pequeña tigresa blanca de ojos verde jade, los dos estaban usando pijamas de manga larga, el del pequeño lobo era azul y la de la niña era roja, los dos cachorros no parecían tener mas de seis años cada uno, estaban en lo que parecía la sala con una chimenea encendida, los dos niños estaban en un colchón parecían que solo hablaban y comían algunas galletas, frente a ellos apareció una figura alta, grande y con orejas de forma redonda.

Abuelito -dijeron los dos niños sonriendo- abuelito Po nos contaras otra historia? -dijo la pequeña tigresa sonriendo, la figura frente a ellos era Po el cual ya tenía más de setenta años de edad, sus ojos tenían arrugas como las que Shifu solía tener, su pelaje negro de las orejas y manos seguía negro pero con algunos rastros de pelo blanco, usaba unos lentes y usaba un traje parecido al de Shifu pero en color negro y dorado, el ya no tenía su gema de dragón-

Si por favor abuelito cuéntanos como tu y el Guerrero Okami vencieron a Ras -dijo el lobo sonriendo emocionado-

Ryu esa historia nos la acaba de contar -dijo la tigresa algo irritada-

Pero es que me encanta esa batalla, vamos Molly tu siempre pides que cuente la historia de como se caso con la abuela -dijo Ryu quejándose un poco-

Es por que me gusta el romance nosotras las niñas tenemos mejores sentimientos que los niños que solo buscan pelear -dijo Molly inflando las mejillas, Po se estaba riendo mientras se sentaba en una silla que se mecía- que es divertido abuelito?

Es que me recuerdan como éramos su abuela y yo cuando éramos niños -dijo Po sonriendo- bien así que quieren una historia mm ya se

Una pelea! -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

No! Una de romance -dijo Lala sonriendo-

Y que tal si les cuento cuando el guerrero Okami y yo peleamos contra un gran dragón llamado Ke Pa -dijo Po sonriendo mientras los dos niños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- si en ese tiempo su abuela y yo todavía no nos casábamos pero ella estuvo ahí ese mismo día -los dos niños se sentaron escuchando la historia-

 **Algunos años atrás-** La batalla entre Yujiro y Po ya había pasado, desde ese día solo había pasado cuatro días, Po e Izanamy seguían usando vendajes en el cuerpo, los dos estaban en el patio viéndose a los ojos, mientras con los demás ellos había reparado los agujeros del palacio debido a los ataques, Shifu se la paso sorprendido por casi dos días, mientras volviendo con los guardianes los dos parecían estar entrenando.

Bien Izanamy cuando quieras -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien aquí voy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, apretó los puños un poco y comenzó a gruñir, apretó los dientes mientras parecía hacer esfuerzo en algo, Izanamy parecía que estaba intentando algo pero no salía muy bien que digamos-

Eh Izanamy estas seguro de que es así como lo hiciste la primera vez? Por que yo digo que no está resultando -dijo Po algo sorprendido viendo que la cara de Izanamy se volvió roja-

Rayos se volvió blanco mi pelo? -dijo Izanamy abriendo su ojo derecho-

No pero si te hiciste rojo -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy se calmo y se relajó un momento-

Es que no lo puedo entender cuando Ras me ataco me volví a transformar ahora parece que nuca hubiera pasado -dijo Izanamy algo sorprendido viendo su cuerpo-

Ya se creo que necesitamos un descanso, ya se vayamos a un...-comenzó a decir Po sonriendo-

( _Niños le sugerí ir a una tranquila cafetería para probar un té muy rico -dijo Po en el futuro)_

Un bar que Byakun me llevo una vez -dijo Po sonriendo- vas a conocer a Esther

Quien es Ester? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Po lo había llevado a un bar en un pueblo a hora y media del valle de La Paz, el bar se llamaba "El leopardo Lujorioso", el bar estaba oscurecido y con luces de color morada, en una barra estaban los dos guerreros con platos de comida frente a ellos- sabes Po la comida estaba rica pero no entiendo por que me trajiste a un bar a las doce de la tardes Ra ver a una leopardo quitarse la ropa

Ah no Esther no se desnuda ella hace trucos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que clase de trucos? -Izanamy alzo una ceja-

Caballeros denle la bienvenida a Esther! -se escucho una voz masculina y una música de rock pesado, frente a ellos apareció una leopardo usando un bikini atrevió de color rojo, resultó que la mesa donde estaba Po era la pasarela donde la leopardo bailaba-

Ya veras este es uno de mis trucos favoritos y el de Byakun -dijo Po sonriendo, tomo una baraja de cartas tomo una las revolvió y se las dio a la leopardo-

No entiendo que va...-Izanamy se quedo callado al ver lo que hacia la leopardo, hizo algunos gestos y las cartas salieron volando de su entre pierna, las cartas cubrieron a los dos, una carta quedo en el vaso de Izanamy una se quedo pegada en la frente de Po-

Esta es mi carta! -dijo Po sonriendo mostrando su carta, mientras Izanamy solo alejo el vaso donde la carta había caído- y este truco me fascina es imposible -Po saco una flecha y un globo dándoselos a la leopardo, la leopardo inflo el globo pero no con la boca, el globo salió flotando entre los dos, se escucho un leve forcejo y la flecha salió disparada dandole al globo y lo reventó-

Dulce madre naturaleza! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo como el globo quedo pegado a la pared por la flecha-

Quieres ver otro truco? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No! -dijo Izanamy asustado, los dos siguieron en el bar dejando salir su estrés, mientras en el valle de La Paz, nadie se había dado cuenta de que los dos guardianes se habían ido, Tigresa estaba en el valle con Víbora comprando algo en una pastelería-

Bien Víbora que dices este pastel esta bien? -dijo Tigresa mostrándole un pastel rectangular con gracias escrito en rojo-

Si me parece bien pero por que le quieres dar un pastel? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Recuerda que cuando trate de hacer uno la ultima vez termine destruyendo la cocina -dijo Tigresa avergonzada un poco, Víbora asintió y las dos estaban regresando al palacio mientras en el bar en donde estaba Po, había un pequeño cerdo regordete de color negro el cual estaba contando una historia a los ladrones que estaban presentes-

El durazno de la sabiduría celestial había protegido al valle de La Paz por años pero no siempre fue así, hace muchos años el valle era controlado por demonios comandados por un gran dragón maligno llamado Ke Pa, el valle necesitaba ayuda y de ahí apareció una joven tortuga llamada Oogway, Oogway poseía un chi especial el cual fue llamado el chi de los héroes por su brillante color dorado, Oogway derrotó a todos los demonios y los encerró en una holla dejándolo con un sello hecho de su propio chi, el estaba muy agotado, en eso apareció Ke Pa y lo ataco dejándolo muy herido, cuando Oogway estaba a punto de ser derrotado pero el árbol le dio a Oogway un poco de su propio poder haciendo que se volviera a levantar y pudiera derrotar a Ke Pa, como castigo lo sello en una forma mortal un cerdo y yo soy ese cerdo -dijo el cerdo negro mientras los ladrones se estaban riendo por la historia- es verdad yo soy Ke Pa

Muy divertido anciano pero no me engañaras con mentiras -dijo un buey riendo, los demás ladrones se pusieron a molestar al cerda haciendo enojar un poco no tenía sus fuerza, Izanamy estaba ahí ayudando a Po caminar por lo ebrio que estaba, vio como los ladrones molestaban al cerdo empujándolo de lado a lado, no le dio importancia y se fue, el cerdo se enojo tanto que le dio un golpe a un buey en el pecho y lo alejó haciéndolo estrellar con la barra de bebidas haciendo que la travez ara y quedara con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, todos se sorprendieron de ver eso y el cerdo vio su cuerpo- esto no puede ser a menos de que...-el cerdo comenzó a reír y le dio un golpe a un buey en la cabeza, se escucho el sonido de los huesos quebrándosele y el buey cayo muerto en el suelo- si el durazno se esta debilitando da mi momento de regresar! -todo los ladrones retrocedieron un poco- caballeros es hora de que les demuestre mi verdadera fuerza -Ke Pa se rió mientras los ladrones gritaron y se escucharon muchos impactos dentro del bar-

De regreso al valle de La Paz Shifu estaba buscando a sus alumnos y los encontró, Grulla estaba oliendo tapetes nuevos, Víbora comprando listones y adornos para su cabeza, Mono trataba de conquistar a una hembra pero como siempre resultaba rechazado, Mantis estaba con su novia mariposa como de costumbre y Tigresa estaba regresando de la clínica con Luceli la cual estaba tocándose el estomago con cuidado, Shifu se puso tranquilo un momento pero mas que nada estaba buscando a Po, cuando dio un paso encontró la hoja de cerezo del durazno, cuando se dio la vuelta el durazno estaba perdiendo sus hojas, cuando uno de los pétalos lo toco le dio un mareo muy fuerte y sintió como si alguien le huviera dado un choque eléctrico, cayó suelo preocupado hasta que Bruce lo encontró.

Señor Shifu se encuentra bien? -dijo Bruce algo preocupado, lo ayudo a levantarse y Shifu estaba respirando agitado- que tiene?

Va a pasar una grave tragedia necesito que bajes al valle busca a mis alumnos y que comiencen a evacuar a la gente rápido se trata de Ke Pa -dijo Shifu serio, Bruce asintió, lo dejó parado y bajo corriendo al valle encontrando a los demás, Shifu suspiro y luego vio a Po entrar al valle con Izanamy, de un solo paso se puso frente a ellos viéndolos de forma seria- en donde estaban?

Solo fuimos a beber algo -dijo Po sonriendo- que tiene Shifu?

No hay tiempo panda escucha ve al valle y dile a todo los aldeanos que deben irse del valle inmediata mente! -Shifu le grito y Po asintió, se fue corriendo mientras Shifu le hizo señas a Izanamy para que se quedara- espera joven lobo tengo una misión importante para ti

De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Escucha dentro de poco llegara un enemigo muy poderoso llamado Ke Pa cuando este distraído necesito que lo mates por la espalda, córtale la cabeza si ese necesario -dijo Shifu serio dejando sorprendido a Izanamy-

Bien como es el enemigo y cuando llega? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Justo ahora solo date vuelta -dijo Ke Pa detrás de ellos, Shifu vio sorprendido al cerdo mientras Izanamy comenzó a gruñir con fuerza- tranquilo cachorrito si me sigues mostrando los colmillos te los romperé

Quiero ver que lo hagas cerdo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Ke Pa se puso en guardia, Shifu trato de detenerlo pero Izanamy no le hizo caso, Izanamy desapareció dejando sorprendido a Ke Pa lo busco y apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en la espalda, Ke Pa reaccionó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy fue empujado hasta golpear un árbol con la espalda, Izanamy gruño de nuevo, desapareció en un resplandor azul y apareció frente a Ke Pa dandole una patada en el mentón, lo elevó e Izanamy apareció encima de el, giro y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo dejando una leve grieta- a ver repite eso de cachorrito

Eso estuvo bien -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, se levanto haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuerpo-

Debí atacarlo con mas fuerza -dijo Izanamy serio, sonrio y apretó los puños- bien esta vez iré enserio prepárate

No hay necesidad de eso -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, extendió su brazo derecho e Izanamy y Shifu se quedaron quietos ahí mismo- lo siento pero tengo trabajo que hacer así que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes -los dos vieron como las sombras comenzaron a girar debajo de ellos formando un circulo negro- Agujero dimensional! -Ke Pa lanzó a los dos dentro del agujero hasta que desaparecieron- ese agujero los llevará a una dimensión donde morirán en cuestión de minutos, sus cuerpos se desharán por la presión de diferentes dimensiones

Entonces dime como traerlos de vuelta! -Po grito apareciendo frente a Ke Pa y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Ke Pa fue empujado hasta una casa y la impacto dejando una grieta- escuche todo tu eres Ke Pa verdad?!

Así es y tu quien rayos eres? -dijo Ke Pa algo molesto-

Me llamo Po y yo el guerrero Dragón -dijo sonriendo-

Guerrero dragón buen nombre -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, se levanto y le hizo señas- ven y pelea - _"debo llevarlo a otro lado mientras la gente huye"_ pensó Po serio, lo sujeto de la camisa y se lo llevo a las escaleras, mientras los demás estaban ayudando en todo lo posible a los aldeanos a escapar, Po lanzó a Ke Pa contra las escaleras haciendo que se estrellara y dejara un leve agujero por el impacto, Ke Pa se levanto y le dio una patada a Po en el estomago, Po se alejo un poco, giro sobre su eje y lanzó un bola de fuego, Ke Pa le dio una patada a la bola de fuego y la desvío haciendo que explotara en otro lado, Po apareció frente a el dandole un golpe en la cara y lo estrello contra el suelo haciendo un agujero, Ke Pa le dio una patada en el pecho levando a Po en el aire y este cayo de espaldas al suelo, se levanto y vio a Ke Pa el cual estaba sonriendo, Ke La dio un paso y vio los pétalos de cerezos en el suelo, busco con la mirada y vio el durazno, sonrio y luego vio a Po el cual estaba por darle un golpe, Ke Pa levanto los dos brazos y lo detuvo con sus manos, lo desvío y se alejo en un salto- dime eres bueno peleando contra sombras? -Po no entendió y Ke Pa entro en su propia sombra, Po trato de seguirlo pero solo golpeo el suelo-

Donde estas?! -Po volteo a los lados viendo que las sombras lo rodeaban pero el objetivo de Ke Pa no era Po- el árbol! -Po reaccionó y comenzó a correr hacia el durazno pero Ke Pase le había adelantado apareció en el árbol y sonrío, se preparó para darle un golpe, Po apareció en una onda de aire encima de el, bajo en picada lanzando una patada de talo, Ke Pa se molesto un poco, avanzó rápido hacia el árbol y le dio una patada soltando la ultima hoja del árbol- No! -Po le dio la patada justo en la cabeza haciendo que sonara un poco, Ke Pa se movió un poco sonriendo-

Lastima llegaste tarde -Ke Pa sonrio soltando un poco de sangre de su boca, retrocedió y cayó de espaldas por la montaña, Po avanzó hacia él y trato de buscarlo pero la montaña se comenzó a cubrir de un vapor rojo, el día se oscureció y parecía que una aura roja cubría a Po, Po se dio la vuelta escuchando el sonido de algo moviéndose en la piedra, detrás de él se escucho un leve gruñido de una bestia, se dio la vuelta viendo a un gran dragón chino rojo de vientre amarillo, tenía cuernos amarillos en la cabeza y ojos amarillos, sus cuatro colmillos sobresalían de ambos lados de su hocico, sonrio viendo a Po el cual estaba un poco asustado- Observa al verdadero Guerrero Dragón! -Ke Pe río apretando la montaña con su cuerpo, Ke Pa rugió escupiendo fuego de su boca, Po levanto el brazo derecho creando una burbuja de energía roja para defenderse, los dos estuvieron forcejeando con sus ataques, Po lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de energía de su brazo, el fuego de Ke Pa se deshizo pero este estaba sonriendo-

De que te ríes?! -dijo Po molesto-

No te has dado cuenta de lo que en verdad hice jajaja -Ke Pa se rió y comenzó a volar rumbo al palacio, Po escucho el crujir de algo y se dio la vuelta viendo al árbol muerto y quemado-

Mato al durazno -dijo Po sorprendido pero vio que Ke Pa iba con rumbo al palacio- Oh no los demás -Po tomo el cuero de su cinturón y lo toco con fuerza, mientras en las escaleras del palacio Tigresa y los demás se reunieron-

Evacuaron a la gente?! -dijo Tigresa seria-

Si pero aun son demasiados para poder salir todo el valle completo apenas y salieron como 30 por ciento de los habitantes -dijo Luceli seria-

Eso es muy poco -Tigresa apretó los puños, en eso el sonreído del cuerno de Po la llamo, se dio la vuelta viendo que Po estaba en la montaña donde debería estar el durazno en cambio lo vio a el haciendo señas con sus manos-

Ese es Po? -dijo Mono sorprendido- Hola amigo -saludo sonriendo- por que saluda? -Tigresa y Luceli pusieron atención a sus gritos y Tigresa abrió los ojos a los gritos de Po-

Ke Pa esta aquí! -grito Tigresa sorprendida, se escucho un fuerte rugido del cielo y Ke Pa descendió volando del cielo, abrió el hocico formando una bola de fuego, rugió soltando la bola de fuego- Esquiven el ataque! -todos saltaron a un lado, la bola de fuego impacto el palacio y lo destruyo en una fuerte explosión, Mono sujeto a Víbora y Mantis en sus brazos, Bruce solo salto a una lado con Luceli y Tigresa, Grulla tuvo que volar para esquivar la explosión, Ke Pa descendió hacia dl centro del agujero donde estaba el palacio, en ese mismo agujero estaba una especie de holla gigante de color negra-

Por fin -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, sujeto la tapa con sus garras y trato de abrirla pero no pudo- sellada pero como? -golpeo la tapa con su garra cubierta de una energía roja pero esta libero un circulo verde con forma del Ying y el Yang- el chi de los héroes -lo pensó un momento y lo recordó- el panda rojo debía saber algo tendré que sacarlo de la otra dimensión antes de que...-Ke Pa gruño pero una especie de grito se escucho en el campo-

Meidou Zangetsu Ha! -una especie de corta con forma de luna y un relleno oscuro con estrellas había aprecio de la nada, Ke Pa vio como Izanamy salió del corte sujetando a Shifu consigo, Shifu se veía cansado e Izanamy estaba herido derramando algo de sangre de sus heridas-

Lograron escaparse de la otra dimensión los felicito -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo viendo a los dos, Shifu se movió un poco viendo que el palacio estaba destruido no había nada solo un agujero relleno de rocas- les gusta la visión? Bien díganme donde esta el chi de los héroes?!

Eso no tenemos por que decírtelo monstruo! -Shifu le grito molesto mientras Izanamy se ponía en guardia con su espada en las manos-

Dime donde esta el chi de los héroes o el valle entero lo pagara -Ke Pa sonrio dejando sorprendido a Shifu, se escucho un grito y Po apareció frente a Ke Pa dandole un golpe en el hocico, Ke Pa retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del golpe-

Po vete de aquí rápido! -Shifu le grito pero zoo no le hizo caso, Po estaba arrojando esferas de energía azules que le dieron a Ke Pa en la cara haciendo una leve explosión, Ke Pa se movió y le dio un golpe con la cola, Po se estrelló en una pared enterrando su cuerpo- Po! -Izanamy avanzó hacia Ke Pa y lanzó un corte de energía azul directo a el pero el corte de energía solo choco con Ke Pa dejándole una leve marca en el pecho, Shifu se acercó a ver a Po pero este solo salió del agujero tomo una roca muy grande y la lanzó contra Ke Pa, Ke Pa levanto la mano derecha haciendo que la roca quedara suspendida en el aire, apretó su garra y la roca se deshizo, movió los dedos y la lanzó los pedazos a Po, Izanamy por su parte formo una bola de fuego azul y la disparo de un golpe, Ke Pa reaccionó y disparo su bola de fuego desde la boca haciendo que ambas esferas chocarán en una leve colisión, la colisión explotó dejando una cortina de humo, Ke Pa avanzó hacia el dandole un golpe con la punta de su hocico, se el o en el aire sin soltar a Izanamy, giró y lo lanzó hacia abajo, con Po el estaba golpeando las rocas haciendo que se partieran a la mitad y se alejaran de el, giró y lanzó un golpe soltando una ráfaga de fuego de su puño izquierdo, Ke Pa había bajado estrellando a Izanamy de espaldas en el suelo, la ráfaga de fuego de Po los dio a Ke Pa en el cuerpo pero apenas le causo daño, Ke Pa sonrio y avanzó dandole un golpe a Po con la cola, levanto la mano derecha y Po quedo flotando en el aire, los ojos de Ke Pa brillaron de un color rojo, se dio la vuelta viendo que Izanamy le había clavado su espada en la punta de la cola, rugió y un trueno cayó del cielo y le dio a los tres, Po e Izanamy gritaron de dolor por el ataque, los dos quedaron heridos y Ke Pa los lanzó a un lado girando, los dos se estrellaron en los muros quedando sentados y heridos-

Maldición -dijo Po molesto y herido, trato de levantarse pero sintió el cuerpo entumido- Izanamy dime tienes energías?

No creo que me quede mucha -dijo Izanamy serio, trato de levantarse pero cayó al suelo- ese ataque dejó mi cuerpo mas herido -los dos vieron a Ke Pa el cual estaba frente a ellos- jajaja no se por que pero lo veo mas grande

Prepárense para que los destruya -dijo Ke Pa riendo un poco, Shifu paso frente a el y se quedo protegiendo a los dos- díganme donde está el chi de los héroes

Yo lo tengo -dijo Shifu serio, los demás aparecieron viendo como Ke Pa estaba viendo a Shifu- como lo dije yo tengo el chi de los héroes si lo quieres tendrás que matarme -Po se sorprendido de escuchar eso y Ke Pa se rió-

Con gusto -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, lanzó un golpe directo sacando su garra, Shifu cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, Po se habían esto frente a el colocando su gema como escudo, la garra de Ke Pa y la gema de Po estaba en una colisión soltando un resplandor blanco por las energías, los dos estaban forcejeando para detener el ataque- como estorbas es mas que usas para defenderte? -Ke Pa se fijo bien en el brazo de Po viendo la gema del dragón- tu tienes la gema! Tu tienes el chi de los héroes!

No! -Shifu trato de apartar a Po pero Ke Pa lo sujeto con su cuerpo, elevó a Po hasta el cielo y luego bajo en picada hacia la holla donde estaban sus hermanos- Po Izanamy debes..-Shifu vio como Izanamy trata de moverse pero su cuerpo sacaba ondas eléctricas por la energía de Ke Pa-

Po! -Tigresa grito y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar, los demás la siguieron pero vieron como Ke Pa bajo en picada y estrelló a Po contra la holla haciendo un fuerte eco, Po solo se ahogo con un poco de saliva- suéltalo! -Ke Pa comenzó a reírse viendo como el sello reaccionaba ante la presencia de Po-

Vamos panda donde quedaron esas energías?! -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo-

Quieres ver mis energías te las mostrare -dijo Po serio, su cuerpo se iluminó de un color dorado y Ke Pa comenzó a reír, saco una de sus garras y volvió a lanzar un golpe pero Po lo sujeto con sus manos evitando el contacto con su piel- no dejare que me mates!

Eso no lo decides tu -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo, comenzó a emanar una energía roja de su cuerpo, aplico mas fuerza en su garra llegando cerca del pecho de Po- ríndete tu destino es morir maldito -Po expulso mas poder sin darse cuenta que el sello se estaba rompiendo por su energía-

Déjalo! -Tigresa grito molesta y extendió sus manos formando una bola de fuego grande, Víbora llego con ella y abrió la boca formando una bola de rayos, Bruce también las siguió y extendió los brazos formando una esfera, los tres lanzaron sus ataques dandole a Ke Pa, Ke Pa se quejó un poco por la luz pero sus ataques apenas le hacían efecto- Suéltalo! -Ke Pa rugió, abrió el hocico formando una bola de fuego y la disparo con fuerza, Mantis, Grulla y Mono aparecieron frente a ellos, Grulla hizo un muro de agua de gran tamaño, Mantis levanto un muro de rocas y Mono lanzó un ráfaga de viento de sus manos, los tres había hecho una especie de escudo para debilitar el impacto de la esfera de Ke Pa, pero la esfera impacto empujando a los demás para alejarlos, Luceli iba a tomar su espada sintió un mareo algo fuerte en su cuerpo, se detuvo y se quedo apartada-

No estorben malditas sabandijas! -dijo Ke Pa molesto, giro y lanzó un golpe con la cola soltando una onda de viento, los demás volvieron a ser empujados alejándose del lugar-

No amigos! -Po grito expulsando mas y mas poder, Ke Pa sonrio y levanto a Po para volverlo a estrellar contra la holla, Po seguí sin soltarlo, Ke Pa hizo que sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo y soltó una descarga de su cuerpo, Po grito conteniendo el dolor pero su poder comenzó a debilitarse- estoy...perdiendo..mi fuerza..-Po se dio y la garra de Ke Pa lo penetro en su pecho, Tigresa abrió los ojos y solo vio como Ke Pa tenía el pecho de Po atravesado con su garra, Po estaba hizo mientras su sangre se rasgaba en el sello, Ke Pa comenzó a sacar su garra del pecho de Po y saco una especie de energía dorada sonriendo-

Po! -Tigresa grito asustada viendo a Po, Ke Pa solo río y lanzó a Po con los demás, Tigresa corrió hacia el para verlo estaba muy débil, Shifu también fue para verlo y los demás igual- Po por favor resiste se que tu puedes vamos Po esta es solo una leve herida!

Lo..siento..di..todo lo..que..tenía -dijo Po respirando levemente-

Traigan ayuda médica rápido! -Tigresa le grito a los demás los cuales vieron el agujero en el pecho de Po- que esperan?! Vayan rápido!

Tigresa! -Luceli grito con tristeza en la mirada- es inútil Ke Pa se llevo sus poderes mira su gema -Tigresa vio la gema de Po la cual estaba perdiendo su brillo hasta casi volverse una gema común- no creo que haya nada que lo salve

Te equivocas se que debe haber una manera! -dijo Tigresa molesta y aguantando las ganas de llorar-

Salvarlo no servirá de nada! -Ke Pa grito golpeando la holla destruyendo el sello que tenía, le quito la tapa y sonrío viendo el contenido- despierten mis hermanos demoniacos su libertad es hoy! -de la holla salió una mano negra con dedos largos, la tierra comenzó a temblar y de la holla salió un mar de seres negros con apariencia de fantasmas y demonios- destruyan el valle entero! -Ke Pa señaló el valle y los demonios rugieron empezando sus movimientos hacia el valle, Ke Pa sonrio pero en ese momento aparecieron cinco esferas doradas que le dieron a algunos demonios las esferas explotaron deshaciendo los demonios en un leve resplandor- Que?! -Ke Pa grito sorprendido- No yo destruí el chi de los héroes! De donde vino? -vio a los demás guerreros los cuales estaban protegiendo el cuerpo de Po, ninguno de ellos parecía haber hecho nada hasta que hubo un resplandor casi dorado que le llamó la atención a Ke Pa, volteo y se to con Izanamy emanado un poder azul y dorado- que es esto?!

Créeme provocaste al lobo equivocado -dijo Izanamy serio, grito extendiendo su cuerpo, su poder aumento y su pelaje se transformó de nuevo en su forma plateada, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos las marcas en su cara empezaron a brillar con fuerza- bien dragón que tal si te enfrentas a un lobo furioso?! -los demonios gritaron y fueron hacia los demás, Izanamy apareció frente a ellos y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de energía dorada y azul, los demonios se deshicieron con su poder- díganme hay un modo de salvar a Po?

El durazno...el durazno! -Shifu grito contento- hay que llevar a Po al durazno si salvo a Oogway también salvará a Po -todos vieron a Po el cual estaba perdiendo la conciencia-

Bien les ganaremos tiempo en lo que llevan a Po al durazno -dijo Bruce serio dio un paso y su pelaje paso a un color amarillo eléctrico, Tigresa levanto a Po y Luceli la ayudo-

Deberías decirle -dijo Tigresa seria viendo a Luceli pero ella luego vio a Izanamy-

Ahora no es momento -dijo Luceli seria- Izanamy da lo mejor de ti -Izanamy asintió serio y ellas comenzaron a irse con rumbo al durazno, cuando llegaron una figura con un aura roja sangrienta apareció frente ellas, era Lala la shinigami- Lala!

Has venido a llevártelo?! -dijo Shifu asustado mientras Lala clavaba su hoz en el suelo-

No, alguien me envió a ayudarlo a revivir, alguien que sobrepasa mis poderes y los de Po -dijo Lala seria-


	41. Chapter 41

**El juicio del dragón - segunda parte**

En el valle de La Paz o mas especifico donde solía estar el palacio de Jade se estaba librando una batalla contra los demonios y dos de los guerreros de Japón, Po estaba agonizando, Tigresa, Luceli y Shifu estaba viendo a como Lala estaba colocando a Po en un trance con su energía roja, lo dejo dormir mientras ella se colocaba en un estado de meditación.

Qué piensas hacer? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Descuida haré lo que pueda de todas están son los mandamientos de un dios, los debo cumplir -dijo Lala seria, los tres estaban respirando un poco mas tranquilos cuando en el agujero donde había estado el palacio de Jade se escucho una explosión, todos voltearon y vieron como Izanamy y Bruce estaban peleando contra los demonios de Ke Pa- debo darme prisa -Lala cerró los ojos siguiendo con su meditación-

Los demonios comenzaron a volar y a rodead a los dos guerreros, un demonio avanzó hacia ellos de espaldas, Izanamy salto y le disparó una esfera de energía haciéndolo desaparecer, Bruce giro y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un rayo amarillo, el domino grito y se deshizo, un demonio trato de cortar a Izanamy con su garra, pero este lo sujeto con su mano y disparo una esfera de energía para des hacerlo, Bruce salto hacia tras esquivando el ataque de un demonio, estiro los brazos y soltó su energía en un golpe fuerte, tres demonios se deshicieron, mas avanzaron hacia el y lo sujetaron de los brazos y piernas, comenzaron a jalar sus extremidades y Bruce grito un poco, comenzó s liberar su aura amarilla de su cuerpo y dio un tirón con sus brazos y piernas deshaciendo a los demonios, Izanamy desde el aire giro y lanzó una patada de talón liberando una onda cortante de energía azul celeste, algunos demonios fueron cortados por la técnica, dos demonios fueron hacia el y trataron de atacarlo, Izanamy apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, uno le dio un corte en las costillas del lado derecho y el otro le dio un corte con su garra en el hombro izquierdo, Izanamy gruño un poco y salto hacia enfrente se giro y disparo dos esferas de energía azul hacía los demonios haciendo que se deshicieran.

Bruce si seguimos así nos van a derrotar es hora de llegar a los límites -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido -dijo Bruce gruñendo- Retruena! -Bruce rugió y su cuerpo expulso mas poder de rayo-

Estalla! -Izanamy grito expulsando mas poder de sus cuerpo, los dos hicieron un aura llameante en sus cuerpos llegando al limite o mas, Ke Pa se impresiono un momento y mas cuando Izanamy apareció en el aire, soltó un golpe y libero energía en un fuerte resplandor más de diez demonios desaparecieron por el ataque, Bruce rugió y desapareció del lugar, se escucho un fuerte golpe detrás de Ke Pa y el volteo pero no vio nada, se escucho otro golpe y vio en el suelo como a un demonio le faltaba un pedazo de su cuerpo y se deshizo rápido, se escucho otro impacto y volteo hacia arriba Bruce le había dado a un demonio en la cabeza destruyéndolo por completo, desapareció y comenzó a golpear a diferentes demonios a una alta velocidad, Bruce termino con un fuerte golpe dejando a más de diez demonios con un gran agujero en el cuerpo-

Esto no puede ser verdad?! -Ke Pa estaba sorprendido, Izanamy grito haciendo un resplandor azul de sus manos y deshizo a mas demonios- rayos si esto sigue así mis demonios perderán, Dispersen se en todo el valle! -les grito la orden y los demonios comenzaron a tomar diferentes direcciones-

Bruce! Baja al verle y detenlos! Yo me encargo del dragón -dijo Izanamy cayendo del cielo-

Entendido! -Bruce comenzó a correr y bajo hacia el valle-

Crees que me puedes vencer?! -dijo Ke Pa molesto, rugió y lanzó un rayo de sus cuernos, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su derecha dandole un golpe en el hocico, Ke Pa se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe con la cola haciendo que impactará en el suelo creando un fuerte onda de impacto, se vio un brillo azul del suelo e Izanamy disparó un resplandor azul celeste, Ke Pa gruño y disparo una bola de fuego, los dos ataques colisionarla unos momentos y explotaron, Ke Pa avanzó al humo y busco a Izanamy, Izanamy apareció encima de el dandole una patada en la cabeza, Ke Pa impacto el suelo gruño y le dio un golpe con el cuerpo, Izanamy reboto retrajo los brazos y disparo algunas bolas de fuego, Ke Pa se movió de forma veloz liberando un poder rojo de su cuerpo- que molesto eres muchacho! -se giro y disparo una ráfaga de fuego de su hocico, Izanamy se cubrió con sus brazos recibiendo el ataque de forma directa, Ke Pa sonrió pensando que lo había eliminado pero Izanamy apareció dandole una patada en el mentón, Ke Pa gruño y le dio un golpe con el mentón tirándolo al suelo, Izanamy cayó de espaldas, se levanto y desapareció dejando sorprendido a Ke Pa- entonces a la máxima velocidad! -Ke Pa rugió expulsando un poder rojo de su cuerpo los dos desaparecieron un momento y aparecieron en el suelo, Ke Pa avanzó lanzando un golpe con su cabeza, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe con su puño, los dos chocaron creando un fuerte onda expansiva, los dos avanzaron dejando un resplandor de energía, se elevaron en el cielo chocando sus ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, Izanamy lanzaba golpes y Ke Pa trataba de morderlo, los dos chocaron cabeza y puño de nuevo creando otra onda expansiva, las rocas parecían levantarse por los impactos de los dos, en el suelo se formaban agujeros por los golpes de ambos, Izanamy cayó al suelo por un impacto y Ke Pa lo siguió tratando de morderlo, llego y. Mordió el cuello atrapando varias rocas, las mastico y luego las escupió, lo busco e Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando una ráfaga de golpes, algunos le dieron en el cuerpo y cabeza, Ke Pa alzo la cola y se defendió con ella recibiendo los golpes directamente, los golpes de Izanamy liberaban una energía azul y dorada de su cuerpo, Ke Pa le lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un viento violento, Izanamy fue empujado hasta estrellarse contra una roca y atravesó casi toda la montaña, Ke Pa rugió y formo un esfera de fuego en boca, disparo lanzando un rayo de forma recta y luego la movió de forma vertical, le dio a algo y exploto, todo el camino de su ataque termino quemado, Ke Pa sonrió pero Izanamy salió del agujero moviéndose a una alta velocidad, apareció frente a el y le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza cortándole un cuerno, los dos volvieron a pelear a una velocidad alta-

Esto es monstruoso! Entonces este es el verdadero poder de un guardián? -dijo Tigresa sin creer lo que podía ver apenas-

Son tan veloces que no los distingo -dijo Shifu sin creerlo- a comparación con ellos soy un simple insecto nada mas -Shifu se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus orejas se movían por los ruidos de la batalla, Lala abrió un ojo vendo la batalla _"Izanagi creaste a un ser monstruoso"_ pensó sorprendida, no perdió tiempo y siguió en lo que estaba, Po estaba abriendo los ojos pero quedo cegado por el brillo que había a su alrededor, se movió sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, se lo toco y vio que estaba una marca de garra pero no sangraba ni dejaba ver su carne, se levanto y busco a donde ir, todo era blanco y vacío solo camino un poco hasta toparse con un lobo de pelaje azul y blanco, era idéntico a Izanamy pero las zonas del pasaje de la cabeza y manos era azul fuerte el resto era blanco, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, usaba unas ropas azules con bordes dorados que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, tenía mangas largas holgadas y una armadura en color plata que brilla muy fuerte pero solo eran hombreras y un peto con guanteletes en las manos, tenía los ojos cerrados, Po no supo que hacer que se decidió acercarse.

Hola disculpe en donde estamos? -dijo Po viendo al lobo el cual abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos amarillos-

Vaya hola Po que lastima que me topo contigo en estas forma lo lamento -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Usted me conoce? -dijo Po confundido- quien es usted? Donde estamos?

Se nota que mi descendiente no te dijo nada sobre la gema que tienes en el brazo -dijo el lobo sonriendo viendo la gema de Po la cual estaba en su brazo derecho todavía- bueno el no esperaba que murieras así

Morir? Estoy muerto? -dijo Po sorprendido pero recordó cómo Ke Pa le había atravesado el pecho llevándose su chi dorado y con eso abrió la puerta al inframundo- si lo recuerdo -se sentó en el suelo y lo sujeto con las manos- no...No..No! -golpeo el suelo molesto- les falle a los demás

No te culpes de nada no fue tu culpa Ke Pa te ataco de sorpresa pero hay problemas peores liberó a sus hermanos demoniacos pero casi la gran puerta que está detrás de mi -dijo el lobo sonriendo mostrando que detrás de el había dos puertas una tenía la figura de un árbol con alas en el centro del tronco, la segunda era igual de grande pero tenía un árbol muerto y seco con una calavera en el centro del tronco- casi abre la puerta al infierno y podía a ver liberado una legión de demonios pero si solo abrió la entrada a un inframundo pequeño estará todo tranquilo en unos diez o veinte años

Y que se supone que haga ahora solo quedarme aquí mientras Ke Pa destruye mi aldea?! -Po se levanto molesto mientras el lobo solo suspiro-

Deberás enserio crees que volver a la vida es cosa sencilla? -dijo el lobo sonriendo Po solo se sentó en el suelo sin hacer nada- entonces te quedaras ahí sentado sin hacer nada? Qué lástima espera más de uno de los cuatro guardianes y espera que el guardián que tuviera la gema del dragón fuera mas valeroso

Y que se supone que haga?! Estoy muerto o no como puedo volver?! Si no me vas a ayudar no te burles de mi ni me insultes -Po le grito molesto mientras el lobo seguía calmado-

Bueno creo que ya te enojaste pero dime enserio quieres pelear quieres seguir en tu vida diaria? -dijo él lobo sonriendo mientras Po asintió- bien te pondré un prueba una inofensiva prueba chiquita que dejara ver quien eres en verdad -el lobo solo alzó su mano derecha y alzo los dos primeros dedos, frente a Po apareció un tigre blanco con ojos verde jade y marcas verdes oscuras también, en la cabeza tenía un aro de ángel, el tigre usaba un traje blanco con verde en los bordes y una cinta dorada en la cintura, su pantalón era verde jade pero brillaba mucho, estaba de brazos cruzados y estaba serio-

Quien es el? -dijo Po sorprendido-

El es el anterior Guerrero Dragón -dijo el lobo sonriendo y el tigre se puso en guardia frente a Po-

Déjeme adivinar señor Izanagi debo enfrentarme a este panda? -dijo el tigre serio, Po no dijo nada y también se puso en guardia-

A si es Shin el es el nuevo Guerrero Dragón -Izanagi sonrió y vio a Po- Po escucha debes pelear contra Shin y el te evaluará si cree que eres digno dejare que regreses a la vida pero si no bueno tendremos que rezar de que Ke Pa no mate a Izanamy -Po se sorprendió- pero no te preocupes por el tiempo que pase, un día aquí es solo un segundo en el mundo de los vivos

No perderé el tiempo! -Po grito expulsando un poder azul oscuro de su cuerpo- es hora de terminar con esta pelea -Po avanzó y Shin hizo lo mismo-

En el mundo de los vivos, los demonios de Ke Pa estaban destruyendo todo el valle, los aldeanos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro pidiendo ayuda, un grupo de conejos se escondió en grupo mientras un demonio los veía, el demonio estaba por atacarlos, Bruce apareció por detrás del demonio y le dio un corte vertical con la palma envuelta en energía, la bestia grito de dolor y se dividió en dos.

Rápido váyanse de aquí rápido! -Bruce les grito molesto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color amarillo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal hacia el cielo deshaciendo al demonio- váyanse! -los conejos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a irse, en las calles los demonios se estaban llevando a algunos animales, un demonio tomo a una cabra del cielo y estaba por matarlo, Bruce apareció detrás de el clavando su brazo en su estómago, grito y libero un aura amarilla de reino, el demonio se deshizo y los dos cayeron al suelo respirando agitado por el miedo-

Son demasiados váyanse rápido -dijo Brice serio y la cabra asintio, Mono apareció frente a un demonio y lanzó un golpe girando los brazos y soltó una onda de viento, los demonios fueron empujados, Víbora estaba en la espalda de Grulla el estaba volando en el aire, Víbora disparo trueno desde su boca y Grulla soltó un torrente de agua desde sus alas los demonios recibieron el ataque y se electrocutaron-

Estos demonios son invencibles sin el chi de los héroes -dijo Víbora seria-

No se necesita el chi de los héroes solo el de un guardián pero Izanamy esta muy debilitado -dijo Grulla sorprendido, se escucho un trueno cerca del palacio, los dos voltearon y vieron que Ke Pa estaba pelando contra Izanamy, los dos parecían que estaban volando, Ke Pa concentro truenos en sus cuernos y rugió lanzando los truenos al cielo, Izanamy estaba envuelto en su aura azul y dorada mientras mostraba su forma plateada, del cielo callo el rayo, Izanamy se impulso dejando un rastro de energía azul dorada, Ke Pa lanzó una ráfaga de fuego de su hocico, Izanamy se impulso hacia él y giro esquivando el fuego, formo dos esfera de color azul celeste y las disparo, las esferas le dieron a Ke Pa en la espalda, Ke Pa rugió y le dio un golpe con la cola en el cuerpo, Izanamy cayó estrellándose contra la montaña del palacio de Jade, Izanamy grito un poco por el dolor, sus heridas se abrieron y Ke Pa apareció frente a el-

Oh eres muy valiente o muy tonto para enfrentarme muchacho -dijo Ke Pa sonriendo con burla- el panda esta muerto el es único guardián que me puede derrotar en cambio tu no puedes hacer nada jajaja -Ke Pa se reía con fuerza mientras Izanamy había perdido su transformación- pobre insecto ya quieres morir pero todavía no te dejare morir -Ke Pa lo sujeto en su garra y lo lanzó directo al valle haciendo que atravesará algunas casas y termino llegando al suelo-

Rayos ya no me queda fuerza, mis brazos y mis piernas están temblando, no puedo moverlos a voluntad -dijo Izanamy debilitado, se movió un poco escuchando los gritos de los aldeanos corriendo de un lugar a otro, el estaba muy débil, se concentró y se levanto para ver como Ke Pa estaba frente a el, extendió su garra derecha y lo levanto en el aire, Izanamy grito un poco y Ke Pa lo lanzó contra un muro, lanzó un rayo morado contra el muro y lo deshizo haciéndolo rocas-

Prepárate Guerrero Okami porque todo el valle va a su sufrir, tus amigos, tus compañeros y en especial tu los gritos de inocentes se escuchara por mucho tiempo -Ke Pa haciendo que Izanamy se enojara, expulso un poder negro y azul de su cuerpo viendo al dragon- muere -extendió la garra y las rocas fueron hacia el, Izanamy se levanto y golpeo una roca partiéndola en pedazos, lanzó una patada rompiendo otra roca, fue golpeando y destruyendo las rocas que estaban cerca el, Ke Pa rodó la mano haciendo que las rocas se juntaran sobre el, Izanamy quedo atorado y no se podía mover-

Ya! Deja de destruir cosas! -Izanamy grito expulsando esa aura azul y dorada de su cuerpo, el aura explotó en un brillo dorado, las rocas fueron trituradas e Izanamy avanzó entre las rocas hacia Ke Pa y le dio un golpe en el hocico y le rompió un diente, Ke Pa se sujeto la boca y se volteo para verlo, Izanamy retrajo los brazos y comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de energía corta su cuerpo, Ke Pa se enojo y avanzó hacia el, le dio un golpe con su garra en el cuerpo, lo rodeo y y le dio un golpe con el cuerpo, Izanamy se impulso y apareció detrás de el para darle una patada detrás de la cabeza, Ke Pa trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy desapareció dejando un resplandor azul y dorado en el pecho de Ke Pa dejándole una cortada, Ke Pa lo encontró y le disparó un rayo morado, Izanamy extendió los brazos bloqueando los rayos, los rayos se deshicieron- Ya te lo dije si no podemos proteger el valle, te aseguro que lo vengaremos! -Izanamy grito y avanzó, con rento agua en en su mano derecha, esta se extendió formando una shuriken de gran tamaño con cuatro puntas, concentro energía de trueno en ella y la lanzó contra Ke Pa, Ke Pa la atrapo con sus dientes, recibió una fuerte descarga en todo el cuerpo dejándolo herido, Izanamy retrajo sus brazos a un lado sus costillas del lado derecho- Ka Me Ha Me Ha! -Izanamy disparo un resplandor azul con un leve resplandor dorado de gran tamaño hacia Ke Pa, Ke Pa atrapó la energía en sus manos, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo deteniendo el ataque, Ke Pa rugió empujando el ataque que estaba bajando su energía y ritmo, Izanamy grito y expulso mas energía haciendo la honda de energía más gran, la energía empujo a Ke Pa contra la montaña del valle, el ataque exploto cubriendo el lugar de humo y polvo, todos se cubrieron y los demonios se sorprendieron de ver la explosión, Izanamy estaba flotando en el aire cansado y con muy poca energía, su cuerpo estaba parpadeando para volver a la normalidad, Izanamy cayó al suelo arrodillado y sin poder moverse- se me ter..mino..el poder -Izanamy se recostó y volvió a la normalidad, los demonios se volvieron a juntar en el aire viendo el fuego y el humo, no había señales de Ke Pa ni movimiento- el resto ya no esta en mis manos Po debes darte prisa de pasar la prueba

Mientras en la montaña donde antes estaba el durazno Lala seguía meditando con el cuerpo de Po frente a ella, Shifu estaba apretando los puños viendo que Lala no hacia nada ni dejaba que tocaran el cuerpo de Po que estaba por morir, Tigresa estaba mas que molesta y no dejaba de llorar, quería ayudar a Po salir del limbo como dijo Lala, Po estaba todavía en el limbo, mientras en el mundo de los vivos había transcurrido un minuto haya había pasado un año entero, Luceli estaba seria viendo como Izanamy estaba por perder sus poderes, apretó las manos gruñendo _"Po date prisa si dejas que mi Iza muera te odiare para siempre!"_ Luceli pensó molesta.

Dentro del otro mundo Po estaba peleando contra el guerrero dragón anterior a el, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida y fuerte, Shin lanzó un golpe de gancho y Po l esquivo, salto hacia arriba y bajo en picada dandole un golpe en la cabeza, Shin cayó de espaldas rebotando por el impacto, Po lo sujeto de la pierna y lo lanzó a un lado, Shi giro y disparo un rayo de fuego y rayos azules, Po apenas pudo esquivarlo y Shin apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en la espalda, Po se estrelló al suelo impactándolo con fuerza, Po se giro y desapareció usando su velocidad, Shi lo siguió con su vista hasta que apareció frente a el usando un poder rayos y fuego, lanzó una ráfaga de golpes, Shin se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el ataque en todo el cuerpo, su ropa y su piel a fueron recibiendo cortadas por los ataques, sujeto los puños de Po, lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, lo levanto y lo estrello en el suelo, le dio una patada en las costillas y lo lanzó a un lado, Po se giro rodando, formo un esfera de trueno, la mezclo con aire y fuego formando una especie de estrella de cuatro picos, avanzó corriendo, Shin lo espero pero Po desapareció y apareció encima de el lanzando el ataque, Shin apenas pudo reaccionar y recibió el ataque de lleno en el cuerpo, se creo una fuerte explosión y un viento algo fuerte, Po bajo con cuidado y busco a Shi por donde estuviera, Shi apareció detrás de él dandole una patada con el empeine, Po fue empuñando lejos, retrajo sus manos y disparo varias esferas de fuego con sus manos, las esferas le dieron a Po causando una nube de humo, Po lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un viento azul de su cuerpo, Alzo su mano derecha y formo una esfera de fuego que se volvió negra, la disparo mientras Shin formo una esfera de rayos morados, la disparo y las dos esfera chocaron causando una fuerte explosión, Po y Shin avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un golpe por el fuerte impacto, Shin le dio una patada a Po en el mentón, giro y le dio una patada en el pecho, Po fue alejado por el fuerte golpe, Shin levanto el brazo formando una bola de fuego, la lanzó, Po retrajo sus manos formando un rayo en todo su cuerpo, desapareció dejando un resplandor azul y un sonido quebradizo, apareció detrás de Shin y le dio un golpe en las costillas, Shin sintió como si sus costillas hubieran sido rotas, se giro y trato de buscar a Po cuando se dio cuenta el estaba estaba detrás de él y lo sujeto de los con los suyos, lo tenía en una llave, soltó la electricidad de sus cuerpo y lo ataco con ella haciendo que gritara de dolor, Shin comenzó a menear un aura dorada dejando sorprendido a Po, dio un empujón y le dio un golpe en el estomago con su codo haciendo que se alejara, Po se detuvo viendo que el pelaje en las zonas blancas de Shin ahora era dorado y sus marcas eran mas negras y marcadas, sus ojos tenían un pupila afila con iris redonda y verde jade, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por un poder dorado.

Que es esto? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Esa es la máxima forma del Guerrero Dragón, Modo guardián -dijo Izanagi sonriendo, Shin estiro los brazos pasando una mano detrás de la otra- esquívalo -Izanagi sonrió y Po salto a un lado esquivando el poderoso ataque color dorado de Shin, el ataque cayó a un extremo de la dimensión dejando una fuerte explosión, Po se sorprendió de ver la cortina de humo era como ver si un valle entero fuera destruido- Izanamy alcanzó esa misma etapa hace poco, los seis guardianes pueden alcanzar este mismo modo de combate -Shin brillo de nuevo y avanzó de forma rápida hacia Po lanzando un golpe, Po entro en miedo y lo esquivo, se cubrió de poder y comenzó a correr dejando un resplandor al así dorado detrás suyo, Shin lo siguió sin problemas, los dos corrieron y comenzaron a lanzar golpes de forma rápida, se escucharon fuertes impactos por los golpes pero Po se alejó sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo, escupió un poco de sangre y vio que todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado y con marcas de puños en el-

Me golpeo?! Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me golpeo! -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si tienes tiempo para hablar prepárate para pelear! -dijo Shin desde el aire, lanzó una patada cubriendo su pierna de color dorado, Po salto a un lado y el ataque le dio al suelo creando una fuerte onda expansiva, Po avino cubriendo su cuerpo de energía, avanzó y lanzado una ráfaga de ataques de rayo, Shin solo los esquivo de forma fácil, avanzó un poco y Po se asusto, Po salto y lanzó una esfera de fuego creando una leve explosión, avanzó gruñendo y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes tratando de darle a Shin pero este los esquivaba de forma fácil que parecía que solo era un juego para el- esa es toda tu furia y humillación?! -Shin le dio un golpe en la cara y lo alejó dejando un sonoro eco por el golpe-

Aun tengo mas -Po gritó, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz dorada, su pelo blanco paso a dorado en un instante y volvió a la normalidad así de fácil, Izanagi solo suspiro viendo la pelea, concentro rayos en sus manos, fuego y energía aumentando el volumen de la energía, extendió las manos y libero los ataques de forma de un rayo gigante, Shin lo sujeto con las manos y el cuerpo forcejando bastante, la energía iba en aumento pero Shin le dio una patada y la arrojó al cielo sorprendiendo a Po, la energía exploto dejando una cortina de humo-

Mi turno, si te elimino aquí enserio morirás Po -dijo Shin serio, volvió a extender sus manos formando energía en las palmas- dejaras de lado tu vida, amigos y familia?! No eres digno de ser el guerrero dragón! Demuestra tu valor! -Shin grito y libero la energía dorada de un golpe-

Si tengo valor! Te lo demostrare! -Po gritó con fuerza y extendió las manos deteniendo el ataque con solo sus manos, forcejo bastante expulsando poder- no pienso perder aun hay gente que me necesita y la defenderé! -Po gritó liberando un poder dorado de su cuerpo, empujó la energía hacia el cielo usando toda su fuerza, se escucho una explosión e Izanagi se levanto sonriendo-

Bien Po estas listo -dijo Izanagi sonriendo viendo que el cuerpo de Po era cubierto por un poder dorado con forma de camisa llameante, el cuello estaba levantado en forma de V, tenía bordes negros con comas en el cuello, la zona del pecho como el estomago parecía que usaba una línea negra con comas a los lados, el pelaje en su cabeza estaba cubierto de un ligero color dorado y sus pupilas era afiladas con iris verde jade- este es tu Modo Guardián, Forma Dragón


	42. Chapter 42

**El juicio del dragón -tercera parte- Po el Guerrero Dragón**

En el otro mundo con Izanagi y Po, Po estaba brillando de un color dorado en todo el cuerpo , su pelo blanco tenía un ligero brillo, sus ojos eran verdes como siempre pero su pupila era afilada, usaba una camisa que parecía estar hecha de energía dorada, tenía el cuello en V, comas negras a su alrededor, en su cuello y pecho tenía bordes negros como rayas, sus mangas eran largas y anchas, Po se vio completamente todo su cuerpo tenía ese brillo.

Bien hecho Po pasaste tu prueba -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- dime como te sientes?

Me siento increíble como si pudiera llegar al cielo de un solo salto, siento que si le doy una patada al suelo podría partir en dos toda la isla de China -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanagi asintió- espera ahora que recuerdo dijiste que tu descendiente no me había dicho muchas cosas que cosas son las que tengo que saber? Y quien es tu descendiente?

Mi descendiente es el guerrero Okami -dijo Izanagi sonriendo dejando sorprendido a Po- mírame bien nos parecemos mucho

Si es verdad Izanamy se parece mucho a ti eso si me sorprende -dijo Po sorprendido-

No me extraña una de mis hijos estuvo en la tierra por casi mas de mil años antes de poder ascender al cielo dejo toda una familia de lobos malvados ahí a abajo pero de entre todos ellos había uno que tenía justicia y bondad en su corazón, traiciono a su clan y fue vivir su vida tranquilamente, de esa vida nació el Guerrero Okami actual pero basta de hablar -Izanagi se levanto y vio a Shin el cual estaba en su forma normal- aprecio mucho tu ayuda Guerrero Dragón anterior -Shin se cruzo de brazos y asintió- bien te regresare al paraíso

Esperen quiero saber sobre la gema que poderes tiene ahora? -dijo Po algo alterado viendo como Shin se estaba volviendo de un color gris-

Sabes lo siento chico pero tendrás que averiguarlo con el tiempo -dijo Shin sonriendo, sus piernas parecían que se deshacían- ahora puedo irme en paz sabiendo que hay un fuerte guerrero que cuidara del valle así como Oogway y yo lo hicimos, Oogway no era mi maestro era mi amigo, ese tonto casi se muere al enfrentar a Ke Pa el solo después de mi muerte, le tuve que dejar mis poderes poco antes de mi muerte por heridas graves y su primer acto heroico fue salvar ese valle -Shin sonrió con nostalgia- siempre fue así de joven -alzo la vista y vio a Po- Po se que harás un buen trabajo, ahora entiendo por que Oogway te eligió como mi sucesor -Shin comenzaba a desaparecer- tienes un buen corazón, eres serio, tranquilo pero muy amable, esas son cualidades poco conocidas pero son muy fuertes -sonrío- Po has pedazos a Ke Pa y a cualquier enemigo que se enfrente a ti, recuerda traer La Paz siempre Po nunca te rindas, por que tu amigo posees la luz dorada de los dioses que construyeron nuestro mundo

Guerrero Dragón Shin, no lo olvidare gracias por ayudarme a despertar este poder y por sus enseñanzas, le prometo que no me dejare ganar por nadie y siempre proteger el valle lo juro -dijo Po sonriendo y apretando los puños, Shin sonrió mientras su cuerpo desapareció dejando más que aire blanco y una llama azul que desaprecio poco después-

Se que lo harás -se escucho la voz de Shin antes de desaparecer-

Bien que dices? Ya quieres saber la verdad o no? -dijo Izanagi sonriendo, Po lo vio y asintió- muy bien, mi esposa creo la gema que tienes, yo cree la espada y gema de Izanamy -Po se sorprendió de escuchar eso- cuando este mundo aun no tenía vida solo una poca, mi esposa y yo bajamos usando una lanza con cinco gemas incrustadas en su mango, la primera la gema que le daría vida a la tierra muerta cubriéndola de árboles y agua la gema de la tortuga negra y la serpiente, la tortuga y la gran serpiente le dieron vida a los océanos dejando que tuvieran vitalidad, con la gema del tigre les dimos los vientos necesarios para sobrevivir, les dábamos agua del cielo y energía a la tierra con sus grandes tormentas, con es vitalidad del agua, la tierra y el cielo las plantas nacieron y la comida empezó también, la tercera gema, la gema del Fenix la cual le daría vida a todos los seres vivos desde los inicios ella empezó la vida

No puede ser -dijo Po sorprendido-

Aún hay mas, con la gema del Fenix pudimos crear vida ahí mismo, pero su poder no bastó para hacer que duraran mucho sabíamos que necesitábamos mas poder, nuestra idea fue usar los poderes del dragón y la Fenix para hacer que juntos dieran vida a todo y eso paso, juntos crearon los animales que hoy caminan por nuestro mundo, por eso es que se dicen que la Fenix y el Dragón forman un solo ser por que ellos pueden dar vida de nuevo -Po estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanagi- por ultimo para darles el día donde vivían y la noche donde descansaban, usamos la gema central con forma del sol pero con un pedazo de color blanca, con esa gema creamos un pequeño planeta hecho con una porción de la tierra, lo lanzamos al cielo viendo que el sol y el se combinaban de forma armoniosa, nosotros habíamos creado la luna con esa gema, el día, la noche habían sido creados por la gema central, la vida por dos gemas, la tierra y el viento por dos mas, pero mas que nada la estabilidad, el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, la puerta que divide el mundo humano del inframundo había sido hecha por la hoja de la lanza celestial, escucha Po la lanza jamás debe ser hecha de nuevo evítalo s toda costa

Entendido -dijo Po serio-

Bien ya es hora de que regreses, tus amigos deben estar muy preocupados por ti -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- Lala llévatelo

Si señor -dijo Lala apareciendo detrás de Po usando un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, parecía un chica casi normal- vámonos tu novia no me deja en paz

Si y gracias por todo señor Izanagi -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanagi asintió y Lala lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo en un resplandor rojo-

Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu y Amaterasu los cinco has encontrado a unos grandes elegidos que se que lograran mucho en el mundo, ellos podrán hacer lo que yo no pude hace millones de años, ellos podrán traer de nuevo al equilibrio que yo mismo rompí por querer salvarla de ese horrible destino, ellos librarán al mundo del odio y encontraran La Paz de nuevo, incluso espero que donde estén ustedes hijos puedan ver el valor que tienen estos seres, y también espero que su madre pueda ver todo lo que ellos logren, espero que con sus pruebas tu arrogancia pueda ser calmada Susanoo -Izanagi veía la puerta de ambos mundos el paraíso y el infierno, mientras el mundo humano Izanamy estaba siendo ayudado por Bruce a caminar-

Lo ataque con metida mi energía y la verdad siento que no debí hacerle ni un rasguño -dijo Izanamy algo cansado- Bruce esto sonara una locura pero necesito que me des todo el poder que te quede

Esta bien pero no sabemos si duraras mucho en la batalla con la poca fuerza que me queda -dijo Bruce serio-

No lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos -dijo Izanamy serio, Bruce asintió y comenzó a expulsar su poder amarillo del trueno, la gema en la espalda de Izanamy comenzó a absorberlo llenando de energía a Izanamy- no es suficiente necesito mas

Yo te ayudo -dijo Víbora llegando, se sujeto de su cuello y comenzó a emanar energía-

No se quedan solos -dijo Mono llegando con los demás pusieron sus manos en la espalda de Izanamy dandole más energía-

Eso es, gracias enserio muchas gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la gema brillo de nuevo y esta vez el cuerpo de Izanamy comenzó a emanar su poder de nuevo, Izanamy gruño y grito un poco liberando su poder azul y dorado, los demás quedaron cansados en el suelo- gracias ahora los llevare a un lugar seguro -Izanamy los sujeto a todos y comenzó a correr hacia el durazno, mientras Lala y los demás, Lala cayó al suelo sudando y Po abrió los ojos mientras su herida quedo curada, se levando con dificultad y vio el durazno, toco el retoño del durazno haciendo que pa parpadeara con energía, Po sonrió viendo que el durazno le estaba regresando su energía, lo elevo mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida igual que Shifu-

Esta recuperando chi, restablece su chi de los héroes -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Po extendió los brazos y cayo arrodillado con su cuerpo brillando con energía dorada- Po!

De que me perdí? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Estas vivo! -Tigresa grito sonriendo abrazando a Po- estas vivo! Estas vivo! -la voz de Tigresa se había vuelto un poco mas tranquila- y me complace mucho

Si a mi también me alegra volver Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo y le regreso el abrazo con fuerza, los dos se vieron y se dieron un beso mientras los demás estaban callados y sonriendo, se escucho un rugido y un demonio tratado de atacarlos, Po abrazo a Tigresa, inclino su cuerpo y disparo una bola de energía, la energía le dio al demonio y este desapareció en un resplandor-

Waou Po el durazno no solo te devolvió a la vida y tu poder lo incremento -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Po y tomo su brazo-

Si y no -dijo Po sonriendo- el chi se incrementó gracias a mi nuevo entrenamiento y este retoño fue el primer árbol del mundo -Po sonrió viendo al pequeño retoño mientras que el original estaba quemado- debo seguir

No lo harás solo -dijo Izanamy legando con los demás- parece que Izanagi te dijo la verdad

Toda la verdad -dijo Po sonriendo- o no Amaterasu?

No me llames así Seiryu -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dejando confundidos a los demás- creo que tomare un poco -Izanamy sujeto una hoja del retoño y recupero sus fuerzas como Po lo había hecho- mucho mejor

Bien y Ke Pa? -dijo Po sonriendo viendo el agujero en la montaña, Ke Pa salió rugiendo molesto y no tenía heridas solo leves marcas de rasguños- vaya ese tipo no se muere con nada

Lo ataque con toda mi fuerza y el esta parado como si nada -dijo Izanamy serio, Ke Pa rugió atrayendo a los demonios en una nube negra, los demonios gritaron y se fueron reuniendo en el cielo- esto será bueno

Si ya quiero probar mis nuevos poderes -dijo Po sonriendo, apretó un poco los puños y comenzó a expulsar un poder dorado de su cuerpo, Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo como Po hacia aparecer su nuevo traje y brillo dorado, las marcas negras en su cara casi habían desapareció por el brillo dorado-

Eeeehhh?! -gritaron casi todos sonriendo- que es esto?! Que eres Po?! -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Como Izanamy pero dorado esta increíble! -Mono gritó sorprendido-

Vaya Po te vez muy apuesto, a decir verdad te ves mucho mejor que Izanamy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo dejando un poco sonrojado a Po-

Por supuesto que no mi Iza es mas atractivo que tu Po -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Te equivocas mi Po se mas guapo -dijo Tigresa algo molesta mientras los demás sonreían por la situación-

No! Mi Iza es mas guapo -dijo Luceli molesta las dos se estaban viendo a los ojos molesta hasta que Mono se puso en medio sonriendo-

Vamos no se peleen por eso además se están olvidando de mi -dijo Mono sonriendo pero las dos hembras le dieron un golpe en la cara cada una-

Tu eres un pobre diablo -dijeron las dos molesta-

No me digan así -dijo Mono a dolorido mientras los demás reían-

Po e Izanamy avanzaron corriendo dejando un resplandor en su camino, dl resplandor de Po era dorado y el de Izanamy era azul celeste con dorado, los dos llegaron de forma rápido al centro del pueblo donde Ke Pa estaba viendo los molesto.

El panda Vivo?! Es imposible! -Ke Pa grito molesto, Po sonrió y disparo energía dandole a tres demonios a un lado de Ke Pa- el chi de los héroes! Ya te mate una vez lo volveré a hacer te lo juro! -Po sonrió confiado-

Lo siento pero alguien me esta cuidando y no perder de nuevo Ke Pa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo me encargo de los demonios tu ve tras Ke Pa -dijo Izanamy serio, día por una bola grande energía y le dio a algunos demonios haciéndolos desaparecer- que espera ve!

Entendido -Po grifo expulsando energía y avanzó de forma rápida hacia Ke Pa y le dio un golpe en el hocico justo debajo del mentón, Ke La cayo de espaldas y Po se elevó en el aire, formo dos esferas de energía en cada mano y comenzó a dispararlas directo a Ke Pa formando una explosión leve en su cuerpo, Ke Pa rugió y avanzó directo hacia Po cubriendo su cuerpo de poder rojo, lanzó un golpe y Po también, los dos chocaron sus golpes formando una fuerte onda de impacto, Ke Pa se el o mas en el cielo y bajo disparando bolas de fuego contra Po, Po extendió las manos formando un muro de energía dorada, l fuego de Ke Pa exploto dejando una cortina humo, Ke Pa busco a Po pero este apareció detrás de él dandole una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, Po bajo a la cola de Ke Pa y la sujeto con sus manos, uso mucha fuerza y lo levanto, lo lanzo a un lado y Ke Pa termino estrellándose con las escaleras del palacio-

Po tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar sin gente -dijo Izanamy disparando energía dandole a muchos demonios- rápido

Tengo una idea -dijo Po serio, comenzó a saltar y disparo energía en dos direcciones, la primera le dio a algunos demonios y la segundo le dio a Ke Pa en su ojo derecho- vengan por mi! -Po comenzó a correr atrayéndolos a todos, Izanamy lo siguió, los dos estaban corriendo siéndose perseguidos por los enemigos- siempre soñé por ser perseguido pero por chicas -Po salgo llegando a campo abierto- bien aquí podremos pelear tranquilos

Los haré pedazos a ambos -dijo Ke Pa molesto viendo a los dos guardianes, los dos desaparecieron un movimiento velos dejando sorprendido al dragón, Izanamy apareció frente a los demonios y lanzó una ráfaga de golpes dandole a los demonios en el cuerpo dejándolos heridos y fueron desaparecieron,Po apareció a la derecha de Ke Pa y le dio una patada en la mejilla, Ke Pa fue empujado al suelo y se estrelló dejando un leve agujero, Ke Pa gruño se movió y le dio un golpe a Po con la cola haciéndolo estrellarse con algunos árboles, se levanto y disparo una rayo de fuego dandole a la zona de impacto y se escucho una explosión Ke Pa dio viendo el lugar que se estaba quemando, Po salió con heridas leves, salto y lanzó un golpe soltando un rayo dorado directo a Ke Pa en la cara dejándolo ciego de momento por la luz, apareció y comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo, Ke Pa guiño de dolor y le dio un golpe con el mentón en la cabeza, Po cayó al suelo y Ke Pa lanzó un rayo de sus cuernos dandole a Po, el trueno causó una leve explosión, Po salió del suelo le dio un golpe en la pierna derecha haciendo que cayera arrodillado al suelo, sujeto su cola y sonrió soltando un rayo dorado que le dio a Ke Pa en todo el cuerpo, Ke Pa gruño y doblo la cabeza soltando fuego, Po desapareció y apareció detrás de Ke Pa y lo comienzo a golpear, Ke Pa se elevó dandole un golpe con el cuerpo, giro y le dio un golpe con su hocico hasta elevarlo y estrellarlo con el suelo, Po se quejó un poco y estiro los brazos formando una esfera de energía que le dio a Ke Pa en el cuerpo, Ke Pa rugió haciendo sus ojos de color rojo, avanzó y Po lanzó un golpe chocando con la cabeza Ke Pa, los dos desaparecieron y fueron apareciendo lanzando un golpe y chocando sus ataques, se escuchaban los impactos en todo el lugar, Ke Pa le dio un golpe a Po con la cola y Po desapareció, Ke Pa lo busco con la mirada solo para que apareciera sobre y le diera un golpe soltando energía dorada, Ke Oa grito un poco soltando un poco de sangre de su nariz y cabeza, Ke la cubrió su cuerpo con energía roja y la disparo abriendo la boca, Po desapareció y apareció frente a el dandole una patada en el cuerpo, desapareció y apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe en la espalda, Ke Pa se quejó y se digo mas en el cielo, sujeto a Po abriendo su garra, Po no se pudo mover y solo fue alejado junto con Ke Pa, Ke Pa lo dejo en el aire y bajo al suelo-

Mis hermanos denme su poder! -Ke Pa Grito y los demonios fueron de rodeando a Ke Pa haciendo una esfera negra, todos se pusieron detrás de Ke Pa y abrieron la boca como el, todos estaban haciendo una enorme esfera de energía de color negra, la esfera mas y mas grande, Po trataba de moverse pero por los poderes de Ke Pa no pudo, Izanamy apareció y le dio un golpe a Po en el cuerpo, parecía que había golpeado algo que no era visible, hubo un fuerte resplandor azul con el golpe y se escucho como si algo se rompiera, Po se liberó dejando a Le Pa con un dolor de cabeza, Ke Pa sintió dolor pero siguió haciendo la esfera de energía mientras los dos guardianes permanecían en el cielo-

Que hacemos con eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Atacar de la misma forma! -dijo Izanamy serio extendió las manos formando una esfera azul celeste con una onda de energía encima, la esfera fue creciendo todavía más, la esfera obtuvo un resplandor negro por un momento- que esperas has tu técnica también este me tomara un poco tiempo en hacerla

Bien creo que ya se que técnica usara -dijo Po sonriendo, extendió los brazos a los lados mientras en su cuerpo se formaba una esfera de energía dorada, los dos estaban listos apara atacar cuando Ke Pa y sus demonios rugieron disparando la esfera negra- Resplandor Final!

Big Bang Kamehameha! -Izanamy y Po habían soltados sus técnicas en forma de rayos de energía, ambas técnicas había chocando con la energía maligna de Ke Pa, hubo una fuerte colisión y una onda de energía se alzaba por todo el valle, todos los aldeanos en el valle vieron un fuerte resplandor de parte de las técnicas, mientras la energía y la onda expansiva llegaban hasta donde estaba el durazno, todos se cubrían con sus brazos o se sujetaban del suelo para evitar salir volando-

Si siguen así destruirán todo el valle! -dijo Shifu sorprendido cubriéndose con su brazos derecho el rostro- todos sujétense de algo -Mono obedeció y se sujeto de los pechos de Lala, ella se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se fuera volando, ella estaba por salir volando también pero Bruce la sujeto de la pierna y la atrajo quedando los dos en al cielo, Luceli usaba su espada que estaba clavada en el cuelo para evitar salir volando, junto a ella estaba Tigresa también sujetándose de la espada, las dos haciendo fuerza pera evitar salir despedidas, con los Po e Izanamy los dos estaban forcejeando con toda la fuerza que tenían, Ke Pa y los demás no dejaban de rugir para hacer que la esfera avanzarán, los dos guardianes dieron un grito expulsando mas poder hasta perforar la esfera, Ke Pa solo vio como ambos ataques destruyeron a sus hermanos y le dieron de lleno en todo el cuerpo, Ke Pa salió disparo hasta impactarse con una montaña más alejada de ellos, se escucho una fuerte explosión seguido de un grito, los dos guerreros cayeron al suelo cansados y algo heridos-

Hemos usado...casi todo..nuestro poder -dijo Izanamy jadeando por el cansancio-

Ese monstruo...se habrá...muerto? -dijo Po un poco cansado, los dos se recostaron en el suelo para descansar un momento- ese sujeto no se...moría con...nada y..usamos demasiado...de nuestros poderes, por la...explosión diría que si se murió -los dos se rieron un poco y comenzaron a descansar un momento relajándose, las rocas se movieron y los dos vieron como Ke Pa salió rugiendo con fuerza, estaba herido en todo su cuerpo, de sus heridas salía sangre, su hocico estaba cubierto de sangre y le faltaban cuernos también- maldito monstruo

Rayos -Izanamy se levanto serio al igual que Po- si no hacemos algo hay un cien por ciento de que nos mate, lo único que podemos hacer es pelear los dos extrayendo nuestros máximos poderes Po

Si no queda de otra -Po se levanto y los dos comenzaron a gritar expulsando sus poder una vez mas pero en eso Ke Pa avanzó y le dio una mordida a Izanamy sujetándolo de su brazo izquierdo, Izanamy grito- Izanamy! -Ke Pa le dio una golpe a Po con su cola y lo estrello contra un muro de rocas-

Te cortare el brazo -Ke Pa apretó mas sus dientes haciendo que Izanamy gritara de dolor, dentro su brazo estaba siendo perforado por los colmillos de Ke Pa-

No..lo lograras...De ninguna Manera Puedo perder! -Izanamy grito expulsando todo su poder, dentro de la boca de Ke Pa expulso una llama de fuego azul, Ke Pa abrió la boca mientras dentro suyo se quemaba, Izanamy sujeto su brazo viendo que remaba sangre por las múltiples cortadas, cayó al suelo y se dio la vuelta quedando de pie, Po apareció y le dio un golpe a Ke Pa en la espalda y soltó un fuerte resplandor dorado haciendo que Ke Pa gritada quedando con la espalda quemada- maldición!

Justo cuando pensé que lo habíamos derrotado -dijo Po serio- aún puedes pelear?

Lo único que puedo hacer es lanzar un técnica o mi energía de un solo golpe -dijo Izanamy serio- adelante hay que usar nuestro máximo poder a todo lo que nos queda! -los dos gritaron expulsando todo su poder de nuevo, Ke Pa se dio la vuelta solo para recibir dos golpes, Po le dio un golpe soltando un resplandor dorado y le corto el brazo izquierdo dejándole un agujero en el cuerpo, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe cortándole la cola y parte de su pierna dejándole un agujero redondo en el cuerpo, Ke Pa grito de dolor derramando sangre en el lugar- Ahora! -los dos de dieron vuelta concentraron energía en sus puños, los dos lanzaron sus golpes soltando un fuerte resplandor dorado-

Vete al infierno! -Po grito soltando toda su energía, Ke Pa recibió la energía de golpe viendo que con cada disparo y resplandor perdía una parte de su cuerpo, Ke Pa fue dejándose llevar por la energía de ambos guardianes-

Yo..he..perdido..yo..un..dragón...yo..una deidad -Ke Pa solo susurro mientras su cuerpo se hacia pedazos, con el resplandor Ke Pa había desaparecido por completo, después de eso los dos volvieron a la normalidad video que no quedaba rastro de Ke Pa, los dos terminaron desmayados por la falta de energía, Po despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en la clínica con el cuerpo vendado, se levanto y vio que Tigresa estaba a su lado-

Tigresa? -Po la movió un poco y Tigresa despertó algo asustada viendo a Po- hola

Po -Tigresa lo abrazo sonriendo, Po le regreso el abrazo sonriendo- me alegra que estés bien me asustaste cuando caíste desmayado

Descuida todo termino bien para todos lo se -dijo Po sonriendo- podemos ir por algo de comer?

Si claro debes tener hambre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos salieron del cuarto y se toparon con todos con el cuerpo vendado-

Po! -rugidos gritaron felicites y le saltaron encima sonriendo y agradeciendo que estaba bien, Po los abrazo a todos sonriendo- me alegra las calurosas bienvenidas pero quiero ir a comer -dijo Po sonriendo- oigan e Izanamy? -todos se vieron y luego estaban un poco tranquilos- que paso?

El casi pierde el brazo con la mordida de Ke Pa pero esta bien no se lo cortaron -dijo Grulla sonriendo y Po asintio-

Creo que nuestro héroe merece un buena cena después de todo lo que paso -dijo Mantis sonriendo, todos asintieron y salieron al pueblo para ver a la gente trabajar en sus casa las cuales estaban un poco destruidas-

Miren el Guerrero dragón! -dijo un conejo sonriendo, todos los aldeanos estaban gritando felices viendo a su guardián, algunos llegaron a felicitarlo y saludarlo por su heroísmo- Larga vida al Guerrero dragón! -todos estaban gritando felices y celebrando lo que pasaba, Po busco a Shifu y lo encontró en restaurante de su padre con el, Luceli, Bruce e Izanamy el cual tenía muchos vendajes en el cuerpo y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo-

Shifu, papa amigos -Po sonrió y Ping lo abrazo con fuerza, cuando se separaron Shifu llego con un rollo en las manos-

Po que hoy vimos nos demostró que no importa que sea tu siempre estarás ahí para defender el valle, Po me enorgullece tanto ser tu maestro -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po asintio haciendo una reverencia pero Shifu lo detuvo- no has salvado Po -todo el valle entero se inclinó con respeto ante Po, mientras Izanamy y sus compañeros sonreían viendo todo el respeto que ellos tenían por su amigo, todos se levantaron y Shifu reveló una imagen muy grande donde Po estaba en su forma de guardia y estaba disparando un rayo dorado a Ke Pa mientras debajo de él estaba el retoño del durazno- así como Po había protegido al valle con su vida ahora el durazno protegía a Po de todos los males esta la imagen de Po el Guerrero Dragón -todos sonrieron pero vio que la imagen no tenía ni huella de Izanamy ya que el lo había ayudado-

Por que Izanamy no esta en la imagen? -dijo Po tranquilo- el ayudo y merece respeto también

Descuida Po esta bien les pedí que la dejaran así además mi huella en valle es esta -Izanamy sonrió mostrándole una bandera con su símbolo familiar- con esto saben que la aldea Shiba es aliada de China en cualquier mal -Izanamy extendió su puño derecho sonriendo y Po choco su puño con el de el-

Cuídense mucho amigos -dijo Po sonriendo- hemos ganados compañeros

Hemos ganado nuevos amigos estamos en deuda habitantes del valle de La Paz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los tres se inclinaron con respeto-

Bien Iza es hora de irnos a casa por que el maestro nos esta esperando y además -Luceli sonrió sonrojada- es hora de empezar a planear todo para nuestro bebe -Izanamy la abrazo y se fue sonriendo sonrojado, todos se despidieron, todo estuvo en paz por mucho tiempo- **en el futuro con Po-**

Vaya esa historia estuvo increíble abuelito -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

Si también tuvo magia y amor bueno un poquito -dijo Molly sonriendo- otra otra

No niños ya es hora de que se duerman sus padres luego se enojaran -dijo Tigresa pero ya era madura y usaba lentes de aumento pequeños para ver, también usaba un vestido negro con un suéter de manga larga blanco-

Esta bien abuela -dijeron los niños- nos tenemos que dormir? -los niños hicieron pucheros viendo a Po el cual les regreso el puchero y sonrió-

Oh bueno si no quieren dormir le demostrare y le diré a su abuela cuanto la quiero -dijo Po abrazando a Tigresa la cual se estaba riendo- cierto bonita señorita -Po estaba por darle un beso y los niños hicieron gestos de asco-

Buenas noches -dijeron los dos cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, Po se rió un poco y acompaño a Tigresa-

Siempre contando la misma historia mi amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Qué esperabas les gusta mucho a los niños además siempre mis historias terminan bien -dijo Po abrazando a Tigresa- pero me pregunto a donde fueron sus padres, Lu salió corriendo con Isaac apenas los dejaron

Jajaja hay mi amor, ellos deben estar teniendo sus momentos románticos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- así que llevaste a tu consuegro a una cafetería con Te y lindas señoritas vestidas con largos vestidos negros? -Tigresa alzo la ceja mientras Po se reía nervioso- Izanamy me lo contó todo

Hay que admitirlo Esther sabia buenos trucos -dijo Po sonriendo logrando que Tigresa le diera un leve golpe en la cabeza- como siempre todavía me siento como recién casado -los dos rieron un poco, mientras afuera estaba una estatua de Po usando su traje de combate, estaba cubierta por la nieve decía "A nuestro Guardián Po, El Guerrero Dragón"-


End file.
